Jigokugakure no Sato
by Xareh77
Summary: An unexpected audience at the Valley of the End plus a painful series of event leads Naruto to a new and happier home in 'The Village Hidden in Hell'. NaruOC, YAOI, Rated M for future LEMONS, Mild citrus early on. Adventure/Humour/Supernatural/Romance
1. A Fallen Spirit

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Bleach or any other Anime/Game characters I decide to throw into this chaos invested cesspool. Now enjoy the FF and please read the Author's Notes at the end before you decide to chew me out. Thank you.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Fallen Spirit

"NARUTO!"

"SASUKE!"

In the middle of a rain drenched valley, two combatants prepared their final strike. One with black lightning crackling in his hand, the other a sphere of chaotic purple energy leapt from their sides of the battlefield and collided half way through.

The sound of the impact was deafening as a black orb of energy surrounded the two, a struggle of dominance raging within.

At the edge of a forest overlooking the valley, a man sat on a branch, one leg on the branch the other hanging over while he happily chewed on his dango. He wore white ninja sandals, with black shinobi trousers and a long, black, bell sleeve coat with a hood that was currently lowered.

"This is entertainment" the man said as he turned to his right to see an ashen wolf with blue eyes staring at the valley intently.

The wolf snorted.

"Heh, heh, You're right, but let's just see how this battle turns out. If he defeats the kid then fine, we'll follow them back and make contact later. If he fails, we intervene and take them both back to Konoha" the man said.

The wolf whined.

"I know, I know I said we were going to ignore this before, but I want to see just how strong this kid is. In spite of the fact that he is a Jinchuriki, there's...something about him that...draws me, calls out to me, but that doesn't matter. The fact that he is a Jinchuriki is reason enough to warrant contact, the Elders did tell us to find one and bring them back so we could purify their Biju, the fact that we have the Kyuubi Jinchuriki right in front of us, is an opportunity we cannot pass up. If we can purify the Kyuubi then that means that the procedure is a success and we can proceed with the remaining Biju. At least this way we can honour your brother's memory by saving his children" the man said, "And on a side note, why are you not talking to me?"

The wolf snorted in amusement, "A Biju must keep her retainer on his toes" the wolf said as she jumped off the branch, landing on her paws and shook herself, revealing ten ashen grey tails with black tips.

Suddenly the black sphere exploded, spreading destruction all over the valley.

"SHIT!" the man exclaimed as he jumped off the branch and began sprinting towards the valley, wolf in tow.

"Naruto" Sasuke said as he stared at the unconscious blond, "It is by my whim that I decided to fight you and it is by my whim I choose to let you live. I will not do what Itachi wants me to in order to gain power, I will not have him control me. Instead I will gain power my way, I will use my own strengths to kill Itachi and I will use Orochimaru to do it. Farewell my friend"

As Sasuke turned and leapt into the air, he suddenly felt something grab onto his ankle causing him to land face first onto the wet earth.

"You know, the last time I checked, it was frowned upon when a person shoves his hand through a 'friend's' chest" a voice said.

Sasuke turned around to see a man with medium length, spiky back hair, with two thick bangs framing his face, a pair of deep brown eyes and an ash grey wolf walking toward him then looked at his foot to see a strange black tentacle-like-object withdraw from his ankle.

"Who are you?" Sasuke growled.

"That is none of your concern" the man said, "Now if I remember correctly, there is a Hidden Village awaiting your return"

"Hn, there is no way I'm returning to that pathetic excuse of a village and if you stand in my way, I'll kill you" Sasuke said as he took out a kunai and charged the man.

The man smirked then disappeared. Sasuke was unable to react in time when an arm caught him around the neck causing his legs to flip up and his entire body to land on the ground, hard. Next a foot stamped itself in Sasuke's stomach causing the boy to cough up blood then slip into unconsciousness.

"Child, you never had a chance" the man said as a flash if lightning lit up the area letting the man get a look at the other boy causing his blood to run cold.

"M-Minato?" the man stuttered, "N-No"

The man rushed to the blond boy's side and looked upon the boy's paling form.

"SHIT!" the man exclaimed, "FUBUKI!" the wolf materialised next to him in a haze of dark frosty mist, "Collect the other boy and lets go, we need to get them to Konoha immediately, this boy need immediate medical attention"

"Hai!" the wolf said as she wrapped Sasuke in her tails and took off with the man, who had Naruto in his arms, toward Konoha as fast as possible.

While they ran, the man performed a few hand seal, with a bit of difficulty and called out, "Kage Shimo Bunshin no Jutsu" from next to the man, dark crystals of ice formed until they took the form of the man and began running alongside.

"There are two chakra signatures coming towards us. Intercept and Question, if they are from Konoha, explain the situation and help them catch up to us, otherwise dispel" the man said.

The clone grunted an acknowledgement and with a salute started to move away from the group.

Meanwhile, Kakashi and his nin-ken, Pakkun, were trying to get to where Sasuke and Naruto were, when they felt an ice cold blast of wind rushed by causing them to stop and shield their faces. When they lowered their hands/paws, they both saw a man wearing a long black bell sleeve coat with the hood covering his face.

"Who are you?" Kakashi said, as he went on guard.

"I mean you no harm" the clone said as he lifted his hood and raised his hands in surrender, "My master sent me to intercept and question that is all"

"Move out of our way, you are currently disrupting a mission of great importance" Kakashi said.

"If you answer my questions truthfully, it may make your mission much easier" the clone said.

Kakashi relaxed a little then said, "What is your question?"

"Are you from Konoha?" the clone asked.

"Yes"

"Does your mission involve the two boys at the Valley of the End?"

"That is confidential information"

"Answer me or I shall restrain you and leave"

"Yes, I was sent by our Hokage to retrieve them and/or stop them from killing the other" Kakashi said.

"I am afraid you may be too late for the latter, as for the former, my master is already en route to Konohagakure, my orders are to assist in rendezvousing as both boys require intense medical attention, one more so than the other" the clone said.

Kakashi felt an immense feeling of dread over come him as both he, and Pakkun turned to follow the stranger.

Half an hour later, Kakashi and Pakkun finally caught up.

"Took you long enough" the man carrying Naruto said flatly.

"Forgive me Master, the ninja proved to be less...agile than what would have been appreciated" the clone said.

Kakashi frowned.

"No matter" the man said, "You!" he addressed Kakashi, "Take hold of the black haired one and get on top of the wolf, the blond requires intense medical treatment. If we do not get to Konoha immediately, he will die"

Kakashi felt more dread wash over him as she did he was told and grabbed hold of Sasuke from the wolf's tails then mounted the wolf. Kakashi flinched as the wolf wrapped a tail around his midsection, holding him in place.

"Hold on, we're going to kick this up an notch" the man said before a great spike in chakra was felt from both the man and the wolf as the kicked off, hard, on the next branch adding an incredible burst of speed to their pace.

After an hour, the quartet dashed through the gates of Konoha, surprising much of the guard on duty as all they saw was blurs of black and grey.

Tsunade breathed a sigh of relief; it had been a daunting couple of hours but they had finally gotten the cellular degeneration in the Akimichi to stop and the Hyuuga boy had finally stabilised. As she entered the waiting room where the two boys friends and the three Sand Siblings were, the sounds of doors being thrown open was heard followed by a roaring voice that said, "SOMEONE GET ME A MEDIC-NIN AND AN OPERATING ROOM NOW! I HAVE A CRITICALLY INJURED PATIENT IN DIRE NEED OF TREATMENT!"

The receptionist quickly went to lend aid but stopped when she saw a mop of blond hair, "I'm sorry sir, this is a hospital for humans not demons" the woman said with a sneer.

The sneer was wiped of her face by a swift and powerful roundhouse that sent her flying head first into a wall causing her to slump to the ground, unconscious.

"Let's try this again" the man said in a tone of voice that spelled a painful death to the next person to act up, "Someone bring be a medic-nin and an operating room now, or I will bust down every single door, tear through every single room until I find one and I will not be gentle"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? THIS IS A HOSPITAL DAMMIT!" Tsunade yelled as she stomped into the reception area.

"Hokage-sama!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Finally! A voice of reason!" the man exclaimed and unfurled Naruto from his arms, "This boy has suffered massive damage to the chest area, it's by my chakra and his tenant's that he is still alive"

"Oh dear God!" Tsunade gasped out as she took notice of Naruto's deathly pale complexion then at Sasuke's form in Kakashi's arms.

"SHIZUNE! GET ME TWO BEDS AND PREPARE OPERATING ROOM 1 AND 2, WE HAVE INCOMING HEAVY TO MEDIUM TRAUMA!" Tsunade bellowed.

"Hai! Tsunade-sama!" Shizune squeaked then rushed off to make the preparations.

"Please, give him to me" Tsunade said almost pleadingly.

"Please, help him" the man said as he handed the blond over.

"I will do my very best" Tsunade said then looked at Kakashi and nudged her head as if saying to follow her.

Once Naruto and Sasuke were taken into the operating theatre, the man and Kakashi took a seat outside the theatre doors.

An hour passed and the two boys were still in surgery, Kakashi was leaning against a wall, arms folded, while the man had a very tense expression, he was leaning forward in his seat while his fingers were laced together, resting under his nose and his elbows resting on his legs.

"You seem unusually tense" Kakashi said, startling the man from his reverie.

The man leaned back in his seat and placed his hands behind his head then with a sigh said, "And you seem insultingly calm"

"Actually that posture is the Kakashi equivalent of a wide scale freak-out" a voice said as a man with a bowl hair cut, thick eyebrows and wearing vibrant green spandex made himself known.

"I see you have a rather 'Bold' fashion sense. I must applaud it just screams 'Fear Me'" the man said causing the newcomer to grin in pride and Kakashi to snort at the double meaning.

"What are you doing here, Gai?" Kakashi said.

"Well other than visiting my student, I came to see how my Eternal Rival is holding up and to relay a message that the others wish to wait alongside their friend's sensei" Gai said.

"I don't see any problem in that" the man said, "Do you?"

Kakashi simply grunted.

"I'll take that as a yes" Gai said then promptly left and returned a few moments later with several young Genin.

"Who are you?" a teen in a Black cat-like suit and purple marking on his face asked the man.

"That depends" the man said as a smirk crept across his face, "Who do you want me to be?"

"Okay...That wasn't creepy at all" a boy wearing a fur-rimmed coat and red fang markings on his cheeks said.

The man gave a hearty laugh.

"What is your name?" a boy with black hair, reminiscent of a pineapple asked.

"Now that is the proper question" the man said, "My name is Sanzai Daichi and as for who am I? ... I am but a humble blacksmith"

Kakashi snorted, "Yeah right, I have never met a blacksmith that could run faster than Gai jacked up on coffee let alone perform that strange Bunshin"

"Very well, you caught me. I am but a humble blacksmith, well versed in the ways of the world" Daichi said with a smirk.

"Just how fast was he?" Gai asked.

"We made it from the Valley of the End to Konoha in just over an hour and a half"

"WHAT!" everyone exclaimed.

"Yes well time was of the essence and I would have gone faster if I didn't want the two injured boys suffering more damage" Daichi said nonchalantly, "Now that I have told you a bit about me, I hope you will grant me the same honour"

The Genin looked at each other for a few moments then introduced themselves.

"Thank you, now what about the two boys I found apparently trying to kill each other?" Daichi asked.

"The boy with blond hair and an orange fetish is Uzumaki Naruto" Kiba said with a smirk.

"And the both with the anger management problem?" Daichi said with a smirk causing a few to suppress chuckles which quickly turned to looks of hate.

"His name is Uchiha Sasuke" Shikamaru said darkly.

Daichi raised an eyebrow, "It seems there is little love for this Sasuke"

"The bastards a traitor who doesn't deserve another second's worth of life" Kiba spat out.

"My, my, that's a rather dark statement, mind filling me in?" Daichi asked.

"Hold it" Kakashi said, "Why are you so interested in this?"

"If by interested you mean 'What do I hope to gain?' then nothing, I could care less over a petty school yard squabble. I am merely curious"

"Schoolyard squabble" Shikamaru said, "MY FRIENDS NEARLY DIED OUT THERE AND YOU'RE CALLING THIS A SCHOOLYARD SQUABBLE?"

"Such is the life of a ninja, but your concern over your comrades is admirable, do not forget it" Daichi said.

Suddenly the doors to the operating room burst open as several unconscious medic-nin were wheeled out on beds.

"What's going on?" Daichi asked as he stood up.

A medic-nin stayed to answer, "The De-"

"Finish that word and I will strangle you with your own intestines" Daichi said darkly, "Now answer me"

"The Uzumaki boy's heart has started deteriorating, we can't stop it. The boy's bleeding into himself, plasma pills just aren't working and were completely out of Type-B Blood. At this rate the kid will die" the medic-nin said with a suppressed smirk.

"Keep up that smirk and it will be the last facial expression you ever make. Now move, I have a child to save" Daichi said as he removed his coat and tossed it onto the air where it disappeared in a haze of black mist then pushed past the medic-nin.

"Status Report!" Daichi called out as he entered the operating room.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? THIS IS AN OPERATING ROOM FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!" Tsunade yelled.

"I am a trained medic-nin; I wish to lend my assistance. Now tell me what's going on?" Daichi said.

"His heart's breaking down for some reason; I can't get it to stop and were almost passed the point of it becoming irrecoverable. It's like he's burning from the inside out" Tsunade said.

"Then give him mine" Daichi said without hesitation.

"WHAT!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"I said to give him mine. Transplant my heart to save him" Daichi said.

"Are you mad! I am not going to kill you and take your heart" Tsunade said.

"You won't kill me" Daichi said.

Tsunade looked at Daichi like he was insane.

Daichi sighed and rolled his eyes then ran though a few hand signs. When his hands started glowing blue, Daichi slammed his hand onto his chest, just above his heart causing Tsunade's eyes to widen in horror. Next Daichi took out a kunai and stabbed himself at the top of his sternum and dragged it down and stopped just above his navel. Using his hands to pull his ribcage apart, Daichi reached in and pulled out a still beating heart.

"Use it" Daichi said. Several medic-nin fainted.

"H-How are you?" Shizune started but was cut off when a loud thump was heard followed by light sobs.

"Huh?" Shizune said as she turned around and saw Tsunade on the floor holding herself while she shook violently, "TSUNADE-SAMA!"

"What's wrong with her?" Daichi asked.

"She suffers from haemophobia, she's cured herself of it, but it sometimes acts up when there is a lot of blood" Shizune said.

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! Slap some sense into her and go help the other boy, I'll handle things here" Daichi said.

Shizune nodded and helped a sobbing Tsunade to a chair.

"Honestly" Daichi said with a huff then turned his attention to three medic-nins, "You, you and you, help me with this procedure. You will do what I tell you, how I tell you and when I tell you. There will be no room for error and if any of you and I mean any of you do anything to compromise this boy's life, I will crucify you atop the Hokage Tower. Do I make myself clear?"

The three medic-nins nodded vigorously.

"Excellent" Daichi said before his pupils dilated, covering the entire expanse of his eyes in an abyss-like darkness, "Let us begin"

Several hours later, Daichi had completed the procedure and Naruto slept peacefully, a new heart granting his body life.

"Whew" Daichi said as he wiped his brow, suddenly his eyes widened as pain gripped his body causing him to buckle over slightly, "Argh! Shit I used up too much chakra!"

Daichi fell to his knees as the stress of not having a heart overcame his body, his face paled as his body started sweating profusely and blood began pouring out of his wound.

"SHIZUNE-SAMA!" one of the medic-nins cried out.

"What's happening?" Shizune asked then saw Daichi sitting in a growing puddle of his own blood.

"No heart...no blood. You do the math" Daichi rasped out with a weak chuckle.

"This is no time to be joking, you need help and I have no idea where to even begin" Shizune said through masked panic and hefted Daichi up and tried placing him on a chair.

"Wait!" Daichi said, "Back pocket...Blue Scroll...Unseal, hurry!"

Shizune did as she was told and looked confusingly at the bottles of blue liquid and what appeared to be nutrient bars in red wrapping.

"Feed...B-Bar...Help drink" Daichi muttered.

Shizune did just that and after two bottles and three bars were consumed, colour and clarity returned to Daichi.

"Thanks, I'm good" Daichi said.

"No you're not, you just tore your own heart out and yet you are still alive, how is that possible?" Shizune asked.

"I'll explain later" Daichi said, "As for the heart" he pulled his ribcage apart to show dense black chakra regulating his blood flow and acting like an artificial heart, "I have a temporary replacement, the heart itself will regenerate in about twenty four hours"

"H-How?" Shizune said incredulously.

"Like I said, I'll explain later" Daichi said then smirked, "Now do you mind, it's a bit chilly and my lungs are horribly sensitive"

Shizune blushed and stepped back then watched as Daichi closed up his ribcage and black tendrils stitched the wound shut.

Suddenly alarms went off and everyone in the room checked over Naruto's monitors but there was nothing out of the ordinary, which could only mean one thing.

"SHIZUNE GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!" Tsunade yelled out.

"Oh for the love of chocolate" Daichi said in annoyance and followed Shizune to the next operating room though a set of side doors after he left a Kage Bunshin to guard Naruto.

"Now what?" Daichi said and saw Sasuke's body undergoing intense convulsions.

"HELP ME!" Tsunade shouted and she tried to restrain the boy.

Daichi frowned then performed two quick hand signs before several black tendrils wrapped themselves around Sasuke's arms legs and body.

"What happened?" Shizune asked.

"I don't know. I just finished putting his stomach back together and went to fix the whiplash trauma on his neck, he suddenly started seizing" Tsunade said.

"Um, sorry about the stomach and the neck, that was my fault" Daichi said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You burst his stomach" Tsunade said.

"Oops" Daichi said, "Guess I over did it on the self defence"

"Clearly" Tsunade said, "Now help me find out what's wrong with him before he ends up with brain damage"

Daichi frowned again then sent chakra to his eyes and said, "Mukogan!" before his pupils dilated to black orbs.

"There is a seal on his neck that's releasing some strange enzyme into his body. From the looks of things it probably broke down into a toxic substance when you tried to heal his neck" Daichi said then took out a red scroll and unsealed the contents to reveal a bottle of ink, a brush and several thin strips of paper.

"Hold him down while I remove the seal" Daichi said and used a kunai to cut the boy's shirt open.

Next he inscribed thin lines of seals in a vertical and horizontal pattern until a three by four square grid was formed and within each square the names of the Chinese Zodiac was inscribed.

After the seals were inscribed, Daichi performed several strange hand seals and called out what appeared to be the name for each seal, "Rin! Pyou! Tou! Shah! Kai! Jin! Retsu! Zai! Zen!"

The grid on Sasuke's stomach started glowing a soft blue as the tomoe marks on Sasuke's shoulder rotated until the tips joined at the centre and merged to form a single black circle. Next Daichi placed a strip of paper over the circle and wrote several symbols before pumping some chakra into it. The seals flashed blue for a moment causing Daichi to smile and peel away the paper showing bare skin and the black circle on the side of the paper that was in contact with Sasuke's skin. Finally Daichi blew a small puff of fire at the paper, burning it to ashes.

"How did you do that?" Shizune said with awe.

Daichi smirked, "Now that is a secret" then left to check on Naruto.

Half an hour later, Daichi stepped out of the operating room to tell those who were waiting what had happened, while Tsunade and Shizune wrapped up their treatment of Naruto and Sasuke.

"How are they?" Kakashi asked.

"Naruto's surgery was a success but he's not out of the woods yet. I need to stay with him and help regulate his chakra so that his body can adapt to his new heart and not reject it" Daichi said.

"New heart? What happened to his old one?" Kiba asked.

"It was damaged beyond repair, but we were able to get a replacement" Daichi said.

"Replacement? Then that means... that...Sasuke..." Shikamaru trailed off.

"Huh? Oh he's fine there was a minor incident when this weird seal on his neck started poisoning him, but that was easily fixed when I removed it" Daichi said with a smile.

No one expressed any sign of relief.

"Wait, you removed the cursed seal?" Kakashi asked with disbelief.

"Yes, I did. Why, was it important?" Daichi asked.

"No, no, I'm just glad it was finally removed. It was placed on Sasuke by an enemy of Konoha in an attempt to lure him with power and it probably would have worked if you had not stepped in" Kakashi said.

"Glad I could be of service. Now if you don't mind, I have a blond boy to keep alive. I suggest you go home and get some sleep. You can come visit him in the morning, he won't have woken up yet, but I can give you an update on how he's doing" Daichi said.

Just then the doors to the operating room opened and everyone saw Naruto and Sasuke being wheeled out by Tsunade and Shizune.

All the Genins looked upon Naruto's sleeping figure with happiness and relief; no one looked at Sasuke which didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi, Gai and Daichi.

"Well I'm going to go check up on Lee. What about you Kakashi?" Gai said as he placed a hand on the silver haired Jounin's shoulder.

"I'm going to go keep an eye on Naruto" Kakashi said then looked at Daichi, "I hope you don't take offence"

"Not at all, in fact I'd be more offended if you didn't. Besides I'd prefer if someone close to the boy was present as a third party since I need to place several temporary seals that will make it easier for his body to accept his new heart" Daichi said.

"Very well then, I shall see you in the morning" Gai said and left.

"Shall we?" Daichi asked and led Kakashi to Naruto's room.

When they entered Naruto's room, Kakashi and Daichi saw that Tsunade and Shizune were waiting for them.

"We need to talk" Tsunade said in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Would you settle for a clone? I really need to get started on Naruto's treatment, the longer we wait the likelihood of tissue rejection increases" Daichi said.

"Very well" Tsunade said.

Daichi performed two quick hand seals and said, "Kage Shimo Bunshin no Jutsu"

Immediately dark frost began forming next to Daichi and crept upwards until it formed the figure of a man until it faded to reveal a clone of Daichi next to him.

The audience that were currently conscious raised an eyebrow at the nature of the clone before the clone nodded to Tsunade and gestured towards the door.

"The clone is similar to a Kage Bunshin, so anything you discuss, I will gain the memories of later" Daichi said.

"Thank you" Tsunade said and left with Shizune and the clone in tow.

Once they left, Daichi pulled up a chair next to Naruto's bed and positioned it such that it was facing the wall then sat down.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi asked in a somewhat questioning, somewhat threatening tone.

"I am placing seal on myself and Naruto so that I can monitor his body" Daichi said as he unsealed his ink bottle and brush and began to write seals on his left arm before doing the same to Naruto's, "It will give me detailed information that will make it easier to regulate his chakra and speed up the body's acceptance of the heart"

After the seals were inscribed, Daichi held Naruto's hand in a hand shake and moulded chakra to activate the seals. The large symbol on the back of Daichi's hand flashed orange for a second before it morphed several times over the course of a minute then picked up speed and continued morphing in a repeating pattern at an almost untraceable rate.

After twenty minutes Daichi felt his clone dispel and frowned at the information. Shortly after Tsunade and Shizune re-entered the room.

"Kakashi, go get Jiraiya NOW!" Tsunade said.

"Can't we do this when Naruto's awake, it will save us all the hassle" Daichi said as he tilted his head as far back as he could in order to look Tsunade in the eye.

"No, we do this now" Tsunade said then glared at Kakashi who quickly jumped out the window.

"Fine" Daichi sighed in defeat, "Could we at least change the position of Naruto's bed so it doesn't look like I'm talking to a wall or have to strain my neck until it stays like that?"

"Fine" Tsunade said as both she and Shizune helped Daichi rotate the bed such that Daichi could now stay by Naruto's side and still see most of the room.

"While we're waiting, would you mind telling me who this Jiraiya is? I know I've heard his name somewhere before, but I can't seem to place my finger on it" Daichi said with a thoughtful look.

"Ha, ha, the man's an old pervert that taught the Yondaime Hokage everything he knew about Sealing" Tsunade said with a bit of pride.

"And who was the Yondaime Hokage? Forgive my ignorance, but I come from a very distant country so news from this part of the world doesn't reach us very often" Daichi said with a slightly embarrassed smile.

"Not a problem, the Yondaime Hokage was a man by the name of Namikaze Minato" Tsunade said.

"HE TAUGHT MINATO-NII-CHAN!" Daichi said with a slightly louder voice than necessary and wide eyes.

"Nii-chan!" Tsunade and Shizune exclaimed.

"Oh sorry, sorry" Daichi said as he realised his slip of the tongue, "An old habit, you see my father and I visited Konohagakure some fifteen years ago and stayed here for about six months. During that time, my father befriended Minato and I developed a habit of calling him Nii-chan. He would captivate to no end when he would show me all these tricks he could do with sealing techniques and actually gave me my first book on Fuin Jutsu that eventually led me to becoming the Seal Master I am today"

"Well you clearly displayed your skills in the operating room" Shizune said.

"Why thank you" Daichi said with a light bow of the head then showed a more sombre expression, "But if you don't mind me asking, what happened to him?"

"He sacrificed himself around thirteen years ago in order to protect this village" Tsunade said in a saddened tone of voice.

"Does this have anything with Naruto being the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune?" Daichi said with a more serious tone.

"How di-" Tsunade started but was cut off when Daichi raised his palm to stop her then said, "I know because I could sense it and as to why I could, I will explain when Kakashi-san and this Jiraiya person arrive"

Just then Kakashi came through the window.

"Ah, speak of the devil and he shall appear" Daichi said with an amused smirk.

Following Kakashi, a man with long white hair came through the window and asked, "Who said something about a 'Sexy Devil'?"

"Cram it Jiraiya, now is not the time" Tsunade said with a growl while Daichi chuckled.

"It never is with you, Tsunade-hime" Jiraiya said as she ducked a punch from the Slug Sannin.

"So what's the reason you called me Tsunade-hime and why is there an unknown person holding Naruto's hand? Is there something I'm not privy to?" the toad sage said with a lecherous grin.

Daichi started laughing, "Fear not Jiraiya-san, this boy's innocence is intact. Holding his hand merely helps me monitor his vitals while his body get used to his new heart"

"New heart! What the hell happened out there!" Jiraiya said with repressed indignation.

"I'll bring you up to speed later, but for now this man has a lot of explaining to do" Tsunade said while gesturing to Daichi.

"Well I guess there is only so much you can do in order to stall for time" Daichi said as he sat up straight and crossed one leg over the other giving off an air of importance, "My name is Sanzai Daichi, Nanadaime Jigokukage of Jigokugakure no Sato and the Jinchuriki of the Juubi no Kage Shimo Okami"

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Yay welcome to the inauguration for my new story Jigokugakure no Sato. Now before you decide to flame me (and I know some of you will) please hold your opinions until after I release chapter two as that will properly explain EVERYTHING. I plan to make this a Pseudo-Crossover FF with majority of the more permanent characters coming from Bleach with minor appearances made by characters from other animes and games. So let me know what you think and please kind. If you want to chew me out, please do it after you read chapter two. At least then you will have a proper overview of the story and will be able to make a more informed opinion.**

**Jutsu-Jutsu no Jutsu**

**Kage Shimo Bunshin - Shadow Frost Clone, shares similar properties to Kage Bunshins such as the transfer of experience after being dispelled.**

**Mukogan - Void Eyes, I decided to give my OC this ability from my other FF 'Naruto of Whirlpool' and will probably write it off as a Kekkei Genkai instead of a borrowed ability.**

**The grid that was painted on Sasuke as well as the seals and syllables used is part of a style of divination called Onmyodo. Search for Kuji-in on Wikipedia to get an idea of what the hand seals look like. The addition of the Chinese Zodiac Symbols was an improvisation on my part. The main OC will use several styles of sealing and combat found outside the Naruto Universe and will be explained in later chapters.**

**Jigokugakure no Sato - Village Hidden in Hell, sounds nice doesn't it.**

**Juubi no Kage Shimo Okami - Ten-tailed Shadow Frost Wolf**

**Enjoy**


	2. Ultimate Truth and Shattered Masks

Chapter 2: The Ultimate Truth and Shattered Masks

"Excuse me?" Tsunade said.

Daichi continued to look at them.

"Do take me for some sort of fool?" Tsunade asked, voice getting louder.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Daichi said plainly.

"Jigokukage? Jigokugakure? Stop lying to me! I HAVE NEVER HEARD OF THIS PLACE AND I HAVE BEEN ALIVE A HELL OF A LOT LONGER THAN YOU HAVE" Tsunade bellowed as she rushed forward and tried to punch Daichi into oblivion.

However her punch never reached as Jiraiya grabbed onto her from behind and held onto her fist.

"Calm yourself, Tsunade-hime, he speaks the truth" Jiraiya said.

"WHAT!" Tsunade barked.

"There is a place called Jigokugakure, one of my larger fan bases reside there" Jiraiya said.

"Fan bases?" Daichi asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jiraiya let go of Tsunade before taking a book out of his robes and tossing it at Daichi.

"Maybe you've heard of it?" Jiraiya asked with a smirk.

Daichi raised an eyebrow then looked at the book. Jiraiya saw Daichi's eyes show intrigue followed by surprise and finally a mixture of disgust and anger before book was thrown back at him.

"You write this shit?" Daichi yelled.

"Hey! I'll have you know I provide a much needed service for the masses" Jiraiya said defensively.

"OH PLEASE! It's because of you that my Head of Agriculture and my Head of Research and Development never get any work done unless I threaten to burn those wrenched books or their assistants shove their feet up their asses" Daichi yelled then proceeded to wipe his hand on his shirt, "God I feel tainted"

Jiraiya had a look of horror on his face while Tsunade snorted in laughter.

"I think we're getting a little off track here" Shizune said.

"I apologise" Daichi said then took a deep breath and calmed himself, "Where were we?"

"We just confirmed the existence of Jigokugakure" Kakashi said.

"Ah, yes" Daichi said.

"But you don't seem like a resident of Jigokugakure" Jiraiya said, "Last I heard Jigokugakure was a lawless black-market city where every possible horror of human society existed"

"Correction, Free-trade zone" Daichi said with a slightly offended tone, "Jigokugakure hasn't been a black-market city since the fall of Tengokugakure thirty-five years ago"

"There's a Tengokugakure?" Tsunade asked with a raised eyebrow and folded arms.

"Was" Daichi corrected, "Ever since a shipment of some unknown substance was exposed to the air in Tengoku, the city was deemed a Bio-hazard and sealed, left to rot for all eternity. Those few survivors that remained unaffected were given refuge in Jigoku and all of Tengoku's assets were transferred introducing stability and prosperity on a scale neither city had come close to achieving"

"How were we not aware of this?" Kakashi asked.

"Very little news reaches us regarding this part of the world and even less about us makes its way here. That and we are very, very good at keeping secrets" Daichi said.

"Ok, but what's this thing about the Juubi? There are only nine Biju how can there be more?" Jiraiya asked.

"Ah~. Now that is a question I have been waiting to hear, however we will need privacy" Daichi said.

"The Privacy Jutsus went into place the moment Jiraiya entered this room, nothing we have spoken of so far has left these walls" Tsunade said.

"Of course, how could I have been so foolish" Daichi said with feigned ignorance, "Now before I can get to the matter of the Juubi, I must tell you a bit of this planet's history. So please sit, this will take time"

Gathering chairs, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune took a seat and waited for Daichi to speak.

"Many, many eons ago a great catastrophe befell this world. Simply put, it began dying, seas began to dry, volcanoes erupted with reckless abandon, the earth tore itself asunder and life began to wither. During those dark times, the denizens of Paradisio and Inferno-"

"What?" Tsunade asked.

"Heaven and Hell" Daichi said plainly.

"You're telling us that Heaven and Hell actually exist" Kakashi said.

"Yes, but not in the way you perceive" Daichi said, "Now where was I?... Ah yes, when the world began to die, the inhabitants of Paradisio and Inferno congregated to discuss how to save Mortalis, our world. Now, yes I realise many of you would question the reason as to why Heaven and Hell would work together to save the Mortal Plane, but you must realise that other than nurturing Life, Earth serves a far greater purpose, keeping the planes of Paradisio and Inferno apart. If Mortalis were to fall, Paradisio and Inferno would come in contact with each other and in the end EVERYTHING would cease to exist"

"What does this have to do with the Juubi?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm getting to that" Daichi said with mild annoyance then took a deep breath and calmed down, "At the end of the congregation a solution was found that saved Mortalis, but left a very bitter taste in mouths of both realms. Eight entities, four form each side, sacrifices themselves to heal and restore Mortalis. By combining their essences together and infusing it into Mortalis they were able to reverse the damage and fortify the plane making it even stronger than before, but there was an unforeseen side effect"

Everyone sat forward in their seats in anticipation.

"The remnants of their combined essences split into four and were reborn as four unique entities that were tasked with the duty of guarding Mortalis by Paradisio and Inferno. These four entities later came to be known as Byakko, Suzaku, Genbu and Seiryu the Juuniibi no Dai Shi Hogo" Daichi said.

"Wait, you're saying that there are four entities that guard this planet and each of them have twelve tails? Forgive me if I seem a little reluctant to believe you" Tsunade said with a sceptical look on her face.

"Yes I realise this is a lot to take in, but everything has a time, a place and an order. The only reason I am telling you any of this is because I can see that you all care deeply for Naruto and before you ask how he is involved in all this, everything will be explained in due course, now please stop interrupting me and listen to what I have to say" Daichi said with an annoyed and tired look on his face that made him look far older.

"Forgive me...please carry on" Tsunade said with a sigh.

"Thank you" Daichi said then removed a scroll from his side pouch, unsealed a bottle of water and took several deep gulps.

Letting out a deep sigh Daichi placed the bottle on a side table and said, "Please excuse me, all this talking had left me rather parched. If you'd like there are more sealed within" then tossed the scroll to Jiraiya who examined the storage seals.

"These seals show excellent craftsmanship, the work of a true master" Jiraiya commented.

"Why thank you, I was inspired by the best" Daichi said.

"Who?" Jiraiya asked.

"His face is on you mountain" Daichi said and smirked at Jiraiya's raised eyebrow.

"Hey does that thing have any hard liquor, I'm going to need to be extremely drunk if I'm going to believe anything you have said" Tsunade said with a huff.

Daichi started laughing, "Third sealing set onwards, though if I might make a few recommendations?"

Tsunade looked expectantly.

"You, Hokage-sama, seem like a woman of grace, elegance with a hint of playfulness. For you I would recommend Bailey's. For Shizune-san, Tequila would be more to your liking. Jiraiya-san, you seem like a man who has seen the world, despite your more perverse nature, so Scotch would be your ideal poison. As for Kakashi-san, Vodka all the way" Daichi said and chuckled at their attempts to obtain liquid comfort.

As they each took swigs from their respective bottles Daichi couldn't help but chuckle when they each breathed gasps of relief as Tsunade said, "God this stuff's amazing, where did you get it from?"

"I have them imported from the western nations across the seas. If you would like, I can have trade routes setup between Jigoku and Konoha once this whole mess has been dealt with" Daichi said.

"You are a Godsend, if you weren't currently saving Naruto's life, I'd jump you right now" Tsunade said.

"Yes well as appealing as that sounds, I'm afraid I must decline" Daichi said with an amused smile.

"It could have been grand" Tsunade said in a seductive tone.

"Oh, you have no idea" Daichi replied.

The ensuing reactions were priceless, Tsunade grew a horrendous blush then looked away, Shizune was horrified, Kakashi was thoroughly taken aback and bright red behind his mask and Jiraiya had a massive nosebleed while scribbling furiously in his note book, exclaiming 'Eureka' every now and then.

Once everyone was calm, Daichi decided to continue, "As the millennia went on, the near demise of Mortalis was forgotten and life continued. As the guardians watched over all, they bore witness to the birth of a race so fragile, many thought they would cease to exist after a few centuries; however that race persevered and gained dominance over the planet, a race that later came to be known as Humans. The guardians were impressed and decided to nurture this race to help them realise their potential and so a decision was made, using fragments of their own essence they tried to create an emissary that would guide these humans from the shadows. During the creation process, the combined essence was too much resulting in three beings being born, the first was the Juuichibi no Arashi Sasori known as Ekirai. Next came the Juubi no Kage Shimo Okami who went by the name of Fubuki and finally a second Juubi. I am afraid I cannot tell you what the name or nature of the Juubi was since I was not told and speaking of its true nature is forbidden. I shall come to the reason why shortly" Daichi held a hand up to cut any interruptions.

"Over the following centuries all was well, the human race thrived with the hidden aid from the Juuichibi and both Juubi. However that did not last, at some point in time, the Juubi turned violent and started attacking the humans, thus making apparent that it had to be stopped. Ekirai and Fubuki did battle with the Juubi and in the end Ekirai was slain. The Juubi and Fubuki continued to do battle, but the Juubi proved to be too powerful. Just as the Juubi was set to deal a finishing blow, a human with ringed eyes interfered and sealed the Juubi within himself and essentially became the first Jinchuriki. That human came to be known as the Rikudo Sennin-Do not interrupt. Yes, the Rikudo Sennin was a real person. Yes, he did seal the Juubi within himself. No, the Rinnegan is not a genetic mutation; it was simply lost to the sands of time. I said do not interrupt" Daichi said with the last four statements being addressed to Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya and finally Kakashi.

None of them spoke a word causing Daichi to smirk, "You learn well. Now where was I? Yes, so after the Juubi was sealed, Byakko, Suzaku, Genbu, Seiryu and Fubuki approached the Rikudo Sennin with a request. They asked him to seal each of them within a human so that the tragedy would not repeat itself. The Sennin complied and sealed each of them within a human and gave the knowledge of the sealing process to two villages far in the west. The two villages were told of the Planet's history and accepted the responsibility with pride and honour and welcomed the new Jinchuriki into their home. Whenever a Jinchuriki died, a new host was selected and the Biju sealed within, a duty that was considered a great honour. Centuries later the two villages eventually came to be known as Jigokugakure and Tengokugakure in honour of the eight denizens of Paradisio and Inferno that gave their lives to save Mortalis"

Daichi sighed then took a swig of his water bottle.

"How does any of this relate to Naruto?" Shizune asked.

Daichi smirked behind his water bottle before placing it back on the table, "Finally a proper question at the proper time. The answer to that is simple, during the waning years of the Rikudo Sennin it was realised that upon his death the seal holding the Juubi would fail and the beast set free. So in his final moments he was able to separate the Juubi from its chakra and sealed its body within the Moon while dividing its chakra into nine fragments and scattered them across the globe. These nine fragments retained a form of sentience and eventually became the infamous Nine Biju, one of which happens to reside within Naruto, but of course you already knew that little tid bit of information"

"Wow" Kakashi said after a few moments silence.

"That about sums it up" Shizune said.

"I know it seems farfetched, but it is the truth" Daichi said, "And as for the question of how Naruto fits in all this is simple. Several years after the Juubi was sealed, it was discovered that the Juubi's chakra had been tainted leading to its violent rampage and that taint was passed on to the nine Biju. Recently we have found a method by which to purify the Biju turning them into more benevolent creatures, without killing the host but we have yet to test it out"

Daichi sat up straight and cleared his throat, "Hokage-sama I have a request to make of you"

Tsunade looked at the man with her full attention despite being quite drunk.

"I, Sanzai Daichi, Nanadaime Jigokukage of Jigokugakure no Sato formally ask you to place Uzumaki Naruto in my care. After he has recovered from his injuries, I shall take him with me to Jigokugakure where we shall purify his Biju and train Naruto to make full use of the Kyuubi's abilities a process that should take about three years. Should the purification fail, we shall extract the Kyuubi and kill it then return Naruto to you unharmed" Daichi said with all the authority he could muster, "What say you, Hokage-sama?"

"All this is a lot to take, but I have to ask why now, why after all this time did you choose to approach us with this and all of a sudden for that matter?" Tsunade asked.

"Because before there was no need to rush. As I said we have recently made the breakthrough with the purification method and never before has there been a threat of the Juubi being resurrected as there is now" Daichi explained.

Tsunade was about to ask for a further explanation but was cut off when Jiraiya said one word that answered so much, "Akatsuki"

"Exactly" Daichi said with a look of worry.

"You think the Akatsuki are trying to resurrect the Juubi?" Kakashi asked.

"No, I'm saying that I know they are trying to resurrect the Juubi. The rumour mill has it that the Akatsuki are collecting the nine Biju to create some sort of weapon that they will use to control the world. I say the only possible out come from having the unsealed chakra of the Biju in one place is the resurrection of the Juubi and that is something that cannot be allowed to happen. If the Juubi is set free upon the world once again then the Dai Shi Hogo will be forced to intervene, when that happens Mortalis will fall and that will spell the end of everything. All in all, if the Juubi is allowed to return then a true blue Apocalypse will be upon us" Daichi said with a grim tone.

"This is...something none of us could have possibly imagined" Jiraiya said, "If what you are saying is true, then this whole mess can be cleaned up before it even starts"

"Indeed" Daichi said.

"Can I have some time to think about this?" Tsunade asked.

"Of course, I will remain in Konoha for as long as Naruto requires treatment which I shall place at about three weeks, give or take a few days" Daichi said.

"You know your estimation will be thrown out the window, Naruto is a very fast healer" Tsunade said with a smirk.

"Very well" Daichi said as he returned the smirk, "Take you time to this about this, it is a lot of information after all, but do bear in mind that there is no obligation what so ever to send Naruto to Jigokugakure. That and I would prefer you keep this information amongst yourselves, the less people who know about this the better"

"We understand, but what do you mean by no obligation?" Shizune asked.

"As long as at least one Biju is purified, then Akatsuki fails. A purified Biju is a separate being in its own right, even if all the Biju are purified, captured and extracted, they will not meld to form the Juubi's chakra"

"Thank you" Tsunade said as she stood up followed by the remaining three, "I shall try to get back to you with an informed decision as soon as possible"

"Take your time and if there is anything you need help with, please don't hesitate to ask" Daichi said.

"Actually there is something you can do" Tsunade said.

"Go on" Daichi said.

"The fact of the matter is that, Naruto is hated by majority of the village especially by the Civilian Council, while the Uchiha is practically worshiped. I feel that when news of Sasuke's injuries reaches the masses, there will be a witch hunt and Naruto will be the sole target. These people are so swept up in their petty grievances that they blind themselves to the truth and remain fixated in the past. Instead of seeing a sweet thirteen year old boy with high hopes, they see a demon. It saddens me to think that no matter how hard I try, I will never be able to completely shield Naruto from the villagers hate"

"I understand" Daichi said as he gave a single nod of the head and a warm smile, "If you can provide me with a copy of Konoha's legal charter, both past and present, I will try to find ways to reduce if not eliminate any form of punishment the council may try to place on him. Also if you will allow me to complete the medical reports for both surgeries as well as dictate treatment, I can falsify minor details that will make some of the Uchiha's more severe injuries occur post-retrieval and make it seem like that strange curse seal was the culprit"

"Thank you. I will personally deliver the legal charters when I come to check on Naruto sometime tomorrow" Tsunade and proceeded to open the door, "Tough I would like to supervise the completion of the medical reports, if that is alright"

"Not at all, it would probably make things a whole lot easier" Daichi said.

"Good night" Tsunade said as she opened the door, thus ending the privacy Jutsus.

"Good night" Daichi replied and watched them leave.

Once the door closed Daichi looked at Naruto with a soft smile while stroking the boy's clasped hand with his thumb and said, "You my friend are an oddity, to garner the love and adoration of such powerful people at such a young age is a testament in itself"

"Mmm, mmm, Ramen" Naruto mumbled causing Daichi to snort in amusement before unsealing a book on advanced onmyodo and a pair of glasses and began reading into the night.

It was five days later that Naruto finally began to stir. Opening his eyes and squinting at the light, Naruto shielded his eyes with his arm while he ascertained his bearing then said, "I guess I'm in the hospital, huh?"

Not expecting anyone else to be in the room, Naruto was thoroughly startled when a voice actually replied to his question, "Indeed you are, I would say, 'Welcome back to the land of the living', but I find that statement to be horribly clichéd"

"WHOA!" Naruto yelped and tried to jerk away before pain gripped his body and was forced to lie back.

"Easy there hot stuff, you need to be careful. You just went through major surgery; I will not have my handiwork undone just because you decided to get a little jumpy" Daichi said.

"Who are you?" Naruto said through hisses of pain as Daichi helped him sit up then noticed the man was holding his hand blushed slightly, "And why are you holding my hand?"

"My name is Sanzai Daichi" Daichi said as he unsealed a bottle of water and offered it to the boy, "And as for why I'm holding you hand, it's to prevent any complications from popping up later on in life as a result of your surgery"

"How and what's with those marking on your arm, not to mention mine?"

"These 'markings' are seals that let me monitor your body functions such as heart rate and brain activity. By holding you hand I can regulate you chakra and help you recover faster and better" Daichi explained.

"Okay...I really don't know what all that meant, but could you let go, its kinda embarrassing" Naruto said as his blush darkened and scratched his cheek.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Naruto" Daichi said in a more solemn tone, "While you were being treated, your heart suddenly started to break down. We tried to heal it, but nothing worked and we were forced to replace it. Right now the only thing keeping your body from rejecting your new heart is me regulating your chakra, until your body adjusts to the heart I cannot let go of your hand"

Naruto started to sniff as tears began to pool in his eyes, but stopped when the door was shoved open and Tsunade walked in.

"Welcome back Gaki" Tsunade said, "I see you met Daichi-kun"

"Kun?" Daichi said with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey you saved the brats life, as far as I'm concerned you're practically family" Tsunade said.

"Oh, well I appreciate the gesture, I'll be sure to have my name changed when I return back home" Daichi said causing Tsunade to burst out laughing.

"Kid, you're alright" Tsunade said.

"I try" Daichi retorted.

"So brat, how you feeling?" Tsunade said to Naruto.

"A little sore, but otherwise okay" Naruto said.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow then made her way to Naruto's side and placed her hand on his forehead for a few seconds then shifted it to his left cheek before removing it and furrowing her brow.

"You sure you feeling alright, you never tell me how you're feeling" Tsunade said.

"Maybe he's had a...change of heart" Daichi said with a smirk.

Tsunade and Naruto looked at Daichi through half lidded eyes and sweat dropped heavily.

"That was awful" Naruto said.

"That was so bad I think you gave me cancer" Tsunade said.

Daichi burst out laughing until he was holding his sides in pain, "Oh God that was brilliant, I'm sorry I just couldn't resist"

"Speaking of which, you have told him right?"Tsunade asked as she sat on the edge of the bed and took Naruto's vitals.

"He called my joke lame, of course he knows" Daichi said.

"Good" Tsunade said then turned to Naruto, "How do you feel about having a new heart?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I mean it's different, but I guess it hasn't really sunk in yet" Naruto said.

"Well it is understandable; it's not every day you wake up with a new heart" Tsunade said.

"I guess, but can I ask you a question?" Naruto asked in a much softer tone of voice.

"Sure" Daichi said and subconsciously gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

Naruto hesitated for a few moments trying to gather the courage before finally speaking, "Whose heart was it?"

"You haven't told him yet have you?" Tsunade asked Daichi.

"No I haven't, I was hoping to wait until after he had gotten used to it" Daichi said.

"Speaking of which, how long do you think it will take?" Tsunade asked.

"Actually even though I said it would take three weeks, it turns out his body is adjusting rather well so I'd say another week or so and this kid will be hopping off walls with reckless abandon" Daichi said with a warm smile the ruffled Naruto's hair.

"You hear that Gaki? You are going to be stuck here for a week, so no escape attempts I mean it. If you let go of Daichi's hand before he says so, you will drop dead. It's him regulating your chakra that's stopping your body from coughing that heart out, you hear me" Tsunade said.

"Yeah I understand, so don't worry I won't try to leave" Naruto said.

Tsunade frowned, "Ok seriously, what the hell is wrong with you? You have never been this obedient, ever!" Tsunade took out a small torch and began examining his pupils, "Who are you and what have you done to my Gaki?"

"Baa-chan I'm fine. Stop fussing over me" Naruto said as he pushed Tsunade's arm away.

"That still doesn't explain your Persona-180" Tsunade said.

"If you really want to know it's because I want to stay in Konoha longer" Naruto said as he hung his head low.

"What the hell are you talking about kid?" Tsunade said loudly while Daichi frowned.

"OH COME ON, BAA-CHAN! YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT. I FAILED THAT MISSION AND LET THE TEME PRANCE OFF TO THAT BASTARD SNAKE. AS SOON AS THE COUNCIL GETS WIND OF IT, THEY'LL PROBABLY TRY TO BANISH ME OR SOMETHING. I MAY ACT LIKE AN IDIOT, BUT THAT DOESNT MEAN I ACTUALLY AM ONE" Naruto yelled before forcing himself to stop when pain gripped his chest causing Daichi to place a glowing, green and blue palm on top of the blonde's heart in order to calm it down.

"Calm down Naruto, just because you are adjusting well to the heart doesn't mean it's ready for heavy duty action. Take deep breaths, calm yourself and then talk" Daichi said.

After ten seconds of deep breathing, Naruto had calmed himself and continued to talk, "Besides its ok, Baa-chan. I already got everything figured out. As soon as I'm banished, I'll just head over to Nami no Kuni and ask Tazuna-san if I can stay with them. Who knows, if I'm lucky I'll get a job as a carpenter and if I'm really lucky I could start my own ninja village" and finished off with a grin.

Of course Daichi's ability to read even the faintest of expressions told him that although the boy was projecting a happy demeanour, his body was screaming in anguish. It also helped knowing that while Naruto revealed his plans for the future, his grip on Daichi's hand became tighter and tighter.

"Actually I have a better idea" Daichi said catching the blond boy's attention, "I never did properly introduce myself. My name is Sanzai Daichi, Nanadaime Jigokukage of Jigokugakure no Sato"

Naruto's jaw dropped.

"And in the highly unlikely event that you are banished from Konoha, I will open my gates to you and give you a new home in Jigokugakure no Sato" Daichi said and noticed the feeling of surprise, happiness as well as immense amounts of hope and confusion flash through the boy's eyes and made him wonder just what kind of life the boy had, had if a simple gesture of kindness confused him to this extent.

Naruto was speechless for several moments before he hung his head low and mumbled a soft "Thank you"

"Well Gaki, if those council dipshits want to banish you, they will have to think of a damn good reason because you did not fail you mission" Tsunade said.

Naruto's head snapped up so quickly you would think it broke, "Huh?"

"You brought him back kid, he's in the next room under heavy security and intensive care" Tsunade said.

"But I thought he defeated me?" Naruto said, "I felt his Chidori go through me"

Tsunade and Daichi frowned.

"What is this Chidori?" Daichi asked, unfamiliar with the term.

"It's a high ranking Raiton Jutsu that's normally used for assassinations" Tsunade said.

"I see" Daichi said as he mulled it over, "That would explain the electrical burn trauma"

"So how did I defeat him?" Naruto asked, interrupting the conversation.

"After your final attacks, he tried to run away, but passed out from chakra exhaustion. I was there from the very beginning so I saw everything" Daichi said, he knew it was a lie, but he needed as many people as possible to believe it if Naruto was to avoid any false discrimination. Only Tsunade and Jiraiya would know the truth, "After I reached the two of you, I picked both of you up and rushed to Konoha as fast as possible"

Naruto smiled for a few moments then his brows furrowed in confusion, "Wait what were you doing at the Valley of the End?"

"Being a tourist" Daichi said as he shrugged.

"Why?" Naruto said.

"Just felt like seeing the place, I was on my way to Kumo and decided to see what the place looked like. My father mentioned it when we visited Konoha fifteen years ago and the history behind it. I tell you that was the most boring hour of my life" Daichi said.

"Tell me about it. Every time Iruka-sensei taught us history, God, forget about staying awake, I had to struggle to stay out of a coma" Naruto said causing Daichi to laugh.

"Yes, history teachers are quite boring. I remember one time when my teacher went on and on about some bloody battle that happened so long ago the place now sits at the bottom of the sea. I started getting scared that my classmates would start dying from boredom. At the time I could have sworn a kid was complaining about his left arm hurting" Daichi said.

"Why the left arm?" Naruto asked while Tsunade was holding her sides in laughter.

"It's your body's way of telling you your heart's going to stop" Daichi said.

Naruto paled, "I'll keep that in mind"

Daichi chuckled, "Sorry I didn't mean to spook you"

By then Tsunade had managed to calm down, "Oh God I needed that. Well Gaki, seeing as your awake, I'll have someone send up something to eat. I'm sure the two of you must be very hungry" then tossed Daichi a scroll, "Here're the books you wanted"

"Thank you" Daichi said and pocketed the scroll.

"Aww Baa-chan, why'd you have to be so mean?" Naruto said in a dejected tone, "Hospital food tastes like cardboard. Gimme ramen"

"NO RAMEN!" Tsunade shouted then slammed the door shut.

"Why does everyone always pick on ramen?" Naruto said with a half arm cross, since the other was a little preoccupied.

"Dunno" Daichi said then removed two scrolls and unrolled one of them and unsealed it to reveal several wrapped up sandwiches.

"What're those?" Naruto asked.

"Sandwiches" Daichi said and watched as Naruto tilted his head to the side as if asking 'why'.

"You actually think I'm going to let the two of us eat hospital food?" Daichi said as he quirked an eyebrow and handed a sandwich over to Naruto.

"You are awesome" Naruto said as he took the offered meal.

"I try" Daichi said and watched in masked amusement as Naruto looked from the sandwich to his left hand then back to the sandwich then to his left hand and finally at Daichi who was smirking.

"A little help" Naruto said.

Daichi chuckled, "I was wondering how long it would take you to realise that" then reached forward and helped unwrap the sandwich before taking a slice for himself.

"This is really good" Naruto said between bites.

"Why thank you, I've been told I was a good cook" Daichi said as he took another bite of his.

Naruto chuckled happily and Daichi noticed that this was a true smile.

"You know you never did answer my question" Naruto said after they had finished eating, a nurse with food came a few minutes earlier and Daichi sent her off saying Naruto had a stomach ache.

Daichi quirked his eyebrows as if asking the boy to go on since he was currently drink from a bottle of water.

"Where did my new heart come from?" Naruto asked in a more solemn tone.

Daichi placed the bottle on the table that hung over the bed and sighed, "You promise you won't freak out?"

"I'll try" Naruto said softly, a small amount of fear collecting within him.

Daichi sighed then unbuttoned his shirt slightly in order to reveal the still red scar from having cut his chest open.

Naruto's eyes stood transfixed on the cut and opened his mouth several times but no words came out.

"I gave you my heart, in the literal sense not the figurative as most people tend to take it in" Daichi said in an attempt to cheer the boy up. For some reason, seeing Naruto pained and confused over this hurt Daichi as well.

After a few moments of painful silence, Daichi was about to speak when Naruto beat him to it, "Why?" was all he said.

"Why what?" Daichi asked with mild confusion.

"Why...why did you give me your heart?" Naruto asked then realised the more pressing question, "Why aren't you dead?"

"Heh, heh, I heal very, very, very fast so I was able to regenerate the heart after I cut it out" Daichi said and watched as Naruto turned a little green at the revelation, "And as to why, it was the right thing to do"

"Ok" Naruto said, but it was obvious he wasn't convinced.

"Well enough of this doom and gloom. Since we are stuck together for the next week or so, why don't we get to know each other? I'll ask a question, you answer and I'll answer back ok?" Daichi asked.

"Sure" Naruto said in a happier and excited tone, no one had ever tried to get to know him. So he was eager to share and get to know about this man who had given his own heart to keep him alive.

"So, Name?" Daichi asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto replied.

"Sanzai Daichi, but you already knew that" Daichi said with a smirk, "Age?"

"Thirteen"

"Ha! I'm 21"

"Really!"

"Yup. Date of birth?"

"October 10th"

"Hey, I'm October 15th, Yay!" Daichi said as he high-fived the boy causing Naruto to laugh, "Let's see... favourite colour?"

"Orange"

"I thought so, mine's black as you can plainly see" Daichi said indicating to his black shirt and trousers, "Favourite food?"

"RAMEN!"

"Hahahaha! Figures you did mumble something about ramen once or twice before you woke up" Daichi said causing Naruto to blush, "I like steaks. There's nothing like a good thick piece of meat to bite into. Hmm, goodness this is a lot harder than I thought it would be. Special Technique?"

"Kage Bunshin" Naruto said, forgetting the need for secrecy due to too much excitement.

"Impressive especially for someone as young as you, but I got one better. Kage Shimo Bunshin" Daichi said.

"I've never heard of something like that" Naruto said.

"Watch" Daichi said then took a small slip of paper with an intricate seal written on it and charged it with chakra then flung it further into the room, "I used a seal to make it because if I were to mould my chakra, it might disrupt the chakra being used to heal you"

Naruto watched as dark frost began to gather as soon as the slip of paper touched the floor. The frost continued to creep upwards until it took the shape of a man and faded into the figure of Daichi.

"That was awesome" Naruto said with sparkling eyes.

"Quite" Daichi said then addressed the clone and tossed the scroll Tsunade had given him earlier, "Well seeing as there is no point in wasting a good Bunshin, why don't you go gather that information I planned on getting earlier. All of it"

"Ha!" the clone said with a salute before disappearing in a swirl of frosty mist.

"Where did he go?" Naruto asked.

"Oh I just had him go find some bits of information about the village. I was thinking of setting up some trade routes between here and Jigokugakure and wanted to know what Konoha has to offer and what we can provide. That and the Hokage gave me some books on Konoha law. If I'm going to set up trade routes, I will need to know what I can and cannot trade" Daichi said.

"Wow, you take your job as a Kage pretty seriously" Naruto said.

"A Kage is more than just being the strongest. They must know what is best for their people and make decisions accordingly. Even if it means you must forego your own morals" Daichi said.

"Wow, I guess I have a lot to learn if I want to become Hokage" Naruto said.

"You want to become Hokage?" Daichi asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Umm, yeah" Naruto said shrinking away slightly thinking he was going to be berated.

"That is a wonderful dream" Daichi said, Naruto's face light up in happiness and surprise, "I'm sure you will achieve it"

"You mean it?"

"Of course" Daichi said with a warm smile and a chuckle, "Now where were we? Ah yes, Tell me something unique about yourself"

Naruto thought about it for a few moments before Daichi interrupted his thoughts and said, "You know what, let me go first. Did you know that I have two different types of chakra?"

"What?" Naruto replied.

"It's true, watch" Daichi said as he charged his right hand with chakra until it took on a blue glow. Naruto watched in awe as the blue glow suddenly turned black. This charka seemed thicker, denser more powerful, heck it even sounded different.

"H-How?" was all Naruto could stutter out.

"Same reason you have two different types of chakra" Daichi said as he dispelled the chakra and saw Naruto tense slightly, "I too am a Jinchuriki"

"R-really?" Naruto asked, unsure of himself.

"Yes I am" Daichi said then closed his eyes for a few seconds. When he opened them, instead of the normal brown, they were a dark, deep, blue with slit pupils, "This proof enough" then grinned to show his canines had extended into fangs.

Naruto nodded slowly.

Once Daichi's changes reverted, Naruto asked the obvious question, "Which one do you have?"

"The Juubi no Kage Shimo Okami also known as Fubuki"

Naruto nodded his head in understanding then furrowed his brows, "Wait, Juubi? I thought there were only Nine Biju"

"Naruto, if there is an Ichibi all the way up to the Kyuubi, why can't there be a Juubi?" Daichi asked.

"You have a point" Naruto said, since you couldn't refute that level of logic, well at least Naruto couldn't.

The rest of the day was spent in a similar fashion where they would ask question and the other would answer. Sometime later, Iruka came to visit and nearly crushed Naruto in a death hug. He wasn't pleased about an unknown male holding the boy's hand, but after a proper explanation he was willing to compromise.

Iruka stayed for dinner, which was another round of sandwiches, and chatted happily with Daichi until it was time to leave. Bidding the boy goodbye, Iruka closed the door behind him and left the two occupants to their devices.

"He seemed nice" Daichi commented.

"Yeah, Iruka-sensei's awesome. He would treat me sometimes when we went for ramen" Naruto said.

"Well he definitely cares about you" Daichi said.

"Yeah, though I wish there were other people who came to visit" Naruto said in a dejected tone.

"If you are talking about your Genin friends and your sensei, they'll probably come tomorrow" Daichi said reassuringly.

"How do you know?" Naruto said, still dejected.

"Because I told the Hokage that after you woke up, your friends should be notified the next day, that way you would be able to have a day to adjust to the knowledge of having a new heart" Daichi explained.

"Oh, ok" Naruto said with a much livelier tone.

Daichi smiled, "Well seeing as we have spent the entire day talking, I would suggest you try and get some rest. When you are asleep you chakra is easier to regulate and thus your body adjusts faster"

"Ok" Naruto said and settled in for the night.

Daichi turned a knob on the wall to dim the lights so that Naruto could sleep and Daichi could read.

Once Naruto was settled, Daichi gave the blond a warm smile and said, "Good night Naruto"

Never having experienced someone wishing him good night, Naruto was thoroughly surprised, but Daichi never saw it since his face was facing away from him.

"Good night" Naruto said and went to sleep with a smile on his face for the first time in many years.

Once the monitor seals alerted Daichi to the fact that Naruto was truly asleep, the black haired man snapped his fingers and a clone Shunshined into the room.

"How goes the progress on the legislature?" Daichi asked with a serious tone

"I have assigned sets of one hundred clones dedicated to each book, we are currently at 80% completion" the clone said.

"Excellent" Daichi said, "By the time mid-night arrives, I wish to be able to quote syllables if necessary. What about the economic tasks?"

"I had several clones disguised as merchants go around the financial district gathering information. It seems a high quality ninja supply shop would prove most effective" the clone reported.

"Perfect, I shall speak to the Hokage tomorrow about getting a permit to setup temporary shop. We might as well make some money while we're here" Daichi said, "Dismissed"

"Ha!" the clone said then Shunshined out of the room.

Once left to his own thoughts, Daichi let out a deep sigh then turned his attention to peaceful visage of a sleeping blond, "If the memories that are seeping into my mind are anything to go by, you have led a life no child should ever face. I feel regretful for having led such a blessed life while you have suffered unimaginably. I just hope I can free you from any additional burden and get you to Jigoku, legally, in order to free you from your pained past. My only concern now is that if everything falls through, I do not try and bury this village until it is incinerated by the Earth's core"

Naruto sighed in his sleep and shifted slightly causing Daichi to smile warmly before leaning forward and brushing away some stray hairs from the boy's face.

"He is kinda cute" Daichi thought before leaning back into his chair and drifting off into peaceful slumber.

The next day proved to be more...entertaining. After breakfast, Naruto's room was suddenly flooded by his Genin comrades bearing gifts and 'Get Well' cards, even Ino and the Suna Siblings visited, which was a real surprise, and of course the obvious question after how he was feeling was why was Daichi holding his hand? Resulting in the obvious answer of, "I'm regulating his chakra to keep his body from rejecting his heart until it can get used to it"

"Hey guys, if you don't mind me asking, where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

Everyone's faces turned to looks of disapproval or disgust, or in Gaara's case, nothing.

"Tch, you should forget about her, man" Kiba said, "As soon as we entered this hallway, that woman rushed straight past your door and tried to get past the ANBU so she could see her precious traitor"

"I can't believe her" Ino said, which earned her a few surprising looks, "I mean, sure I was going to visit Sasuke-kun too, but at least I had the decency to visit you first. You are the one who brought him back, after all"

Naruto's face flashed sadness for a second, before he closed his eyes and popped a wide toothy grin and said, "Don't worry guys, she does love him. I'm sure she'll come visit me later"

Daichi felt sickened, that smile had no emotion, no feeling, it was just...empty, but that look of sadness. Daichi made a note to question the boy later and he hopped to get an honest answer.

Suddenly the door was slammed open and a very enraged pinkette stormed in.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh, hey Sakura-cha-" Naruto was unable to finish his sentence when Sakura's shrill voice filled their ears.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO SASUKE-KUN?" Sakura shrieked, "THEY WON'T EVEN LET ME SEE HIM!"

"I don't know what you are talking about, Sakura-cha-" Naruto started but was cut off again.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! THEY TOLD ME THAT IF I ENTERED SASUKE-KUN'S ROOM HE'LL DIE. I'LL-I'LL KILL YOU!" Sakura roared as she drew a kunai and charged at the bedridden blond.

Naruto closed his eyes and flinched at the sound of tearing flesh, but felt no pain. Opening his eyes, he was shocked to see Daichi gripping Sakura's fist with the kunai protruding out the back of his hand.

"Young Miss, I cannot possibly fathom why you would want to hurt, what I can assume to be a fellow comrade, but if you do not calm yourself in the next ten seconds. I. Will. Make you" Daichi said while releasing a miniscule but potent amount of killing intent, while tightening his grip on the girl's fist, threatening to crush it.

The force of the KI was enough to break the girl out of her rage causing her to whimper and collapse to the ground, backing away in fear.

"Now get out of here before I decide to charge you with disrupting the peace, this is a hospital dammit" Daichi said before the pink haired girl ran out of the room in tears.

Once the door closed, Daichi gripped the ring hole of the kunai with his teeth and ripped the bladed weapon out then spat it out, embedding it into the wall while his rapid healing factor sealed the wound.

After a few moments of silence, Daichi let out a sigh and said, "Well that was fun" causing many to break out into laughter.

"Did you have to scare her like that?" Ino asked.

"I have very sensitive hearing, unless raised voices are warranted, I tend to get a little miffed at any source" Daichi said.

"Ugh, I swear" Kiba said, "They should mark that voice as a Kinjutsu"

Another round of laughter ensued.

"Well, seeing as Naruto has had quite enough excitement for one day, would you all be so kind, as to let him rest. You can all visit him tomorrow, but could you do so in smaller groups? It will put less strain on his body, and help him recover all the faster" Daichi said.

Everyone agreed and bid Naruto further 'Get Well' wishes as well as promises of future visits before leaving the room and closing the door.

After several moments of silence, Daichi spoke, "How you feeling?"

"Ok, I guess" Naruto replied.

"That's good, but can I ask you a question? I would appreciate it if you would give me an honest answer" Daichi asked in a softer tone.

"Umm, ok. I'll try" Naruto said.

Daichi took a deep breath then let it out, "Why did you feign sadness when you were told about the pink haired girl?"

Naruto's eyes widened, "W-w-w-what are y-y-you t-talking about?"

"Naruto, I am an expert at reading the human body. The slightest gesture or lack there off will tell me exactly what you are feeling. So tell me why did you feel nothing at the news that this girl, who I can assume is your teammate, chose to visit the other boy over you?" Daichi asked.

"H-how did you..." Naruto trailed off.

"You didn't squeeze my hand" Daichi said causing Naruto to tilt his head to the side and furrow his brows in confusion.

"Normally a shinobi can train themselves to show very little emotion on the outside, but it is impossible to kill off you own natural instincts. With me holding your hand, your mind perceives it as an invasion of personal space. Unable to cope, your mind goes into a mild state of panic causing your emotional guard to drop slightly. With that, your emotions are able to seep their way to the surface where I can read them. If you had felt true sadness, your body would have reached out for the closest thing in your vicinity for comfort...me. Contrary to popular belief, emotion cannot simply be discarded when one finds it convenient or deem them unnecessary. Emotions are hard wired into our being from the moment of our conception and have been so from the moment our species became capable of independent thought" Daichi said.

Naruto couldn't get any words to leave his mouth.

"While I cannot possibly comprehend the life you have lived, having so many falsified emotions layered on top of each other cannot help but make me think that seeing so many emotional barriers on a child is wrong in every sense of the word" Daichi said in a comforting tone, "While, for whatever reason, you cannot open up to others, I would like it if you could try and open up to me. Even though it may confuse you, I really do want to be your friend and it pains me greatly to see you in such distress"

"I...I..." Naruto said before his face began to flush, his breathing became broken and laboured, tears dripped down his face and he began to cry. It was slow at first, but continued to increase in intensity until Daichi crawled onto the bed and pulled Naruto into a comforting hug. It was that simple gesture that finally burst the dam. With a pain filled cry of anguish, Naruto burst into tears as years upon year of pent up emotion flooded out of the poor boy in a massive deluge. Daichi felt a few tears drip down his face as he continued to gently rock this grief stricken boy for hours until he finally cried himself to sleep. A sleep, Daichi realised, was the most peaceful he had ever seen on the blond Jinchuriki.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Yay! Chapter 2 is done. First off I want to thank all who have reviewed/marked my story in favs and/or alerts, you really gave me confidence to continue with this idea. So once again Thank You.**

**Now on to more important matters. This chapter finally gives the history for the entire planet, Jigokugakure and its late sister city Tengokugakure, the existence of Fubuki while still keeping the canon Juubi as well as how Naruto fits into it all. Now you can pass the judgement I asked you to withhold on in chapter one. Whether you like it or not, I would appreciate it if you would tell me and if you don't like it, I would like to know why and without hurtful remarks. I have yet to receive a flame and I don't want to start now.**

**Secondly, I realise some of you may feel that Naruto's emotional walls were broken down too quickly, frankly I feel the same, but after rereading the chapter, I have found two excuses that may validate this. Firstly the chakra link between the two has allowed Daichi to subconsciously tap into Naruto's memories, thus allowing him to experience portions of Naruto's life as such he has a better understanding of the boy. Secondly it goes to show how ignorant and/or uncaring the village is. Here is a boy that has spent so many years practically screaming in pain, yet it took a complete stranger who has known Naruto for less than a week to see that pain and offer comfort. Its a crappy excuse I know, I don't like it either, but it was the best I could come up with and I was really tired when I wrote this chapter.**

**OO and a cookie for anyone who can name where I got Paradisio and Inferno from.**

**Jutsu-Jutsu no Jutsu**

**Juuniibi no Dai Shi Hogo - Four Great Twelve-Tailed Guardians**

******Juuichibi no Arashi Sasori - Eleven-Tailed Storm Scorpion**

**Ekirai - Liquid Lightning**

**Rikudo Sennin - Sage of the Six Paths**

**Rinnegan - Samsara Eye**

**Enjoy.**


	3. A New Start with a New Heart

Chapter 3: A New Start with a New Heart

"Unn...Ah-...Mmm...D-Dai-Daichi" Naruto squeaked through heavy breaths as he squirmed on the bed, sweat drenching his body.

"Naru" Daichi said in a breathy tone as he gently kissed the glistening torso under him causing the blond to shiver, squirm and whimper slightly.

"D-Daichi" Naruto whimpered as he craned his head back while weaving his hands through black hair.

"Naru...my love" Daichi said with a loving, lust filled voice as he kissed up the smaller body and settled at the base of the neck, suckling and nipping at the tender flesh, while revelling in the soft mewling the younger blond elicited.

"Unn...Unnnn...DAICHI!"

Daichi woke up with a startled snort. Blinking several times, Daichi wiped the drool from the side of his mouth with the back of his hands then sat up straight in his chair.

"Well that was interesting" Fubuki's voice resounded in Daichi's head.

"Very" Daichi mentally replied.

Creating a clone without a face or ears, Daichi had it swap places with him so he could take care of the morning rituals. It was decided that whenever one to the other needed the toilet, a senseless clone would be left as a form of notification.

Once showered, shaved and having answered Nature's Call, Daichi changed his clothes. Deciding to go for something a little lighter, Daichi put on a Black, form-fitting T-shirt and a pair of black trousers.

Staring into the mirror, Daichi thought, "What the hell was that?"

"That my friend was a sex dream" Fubuki said.

"Yes I know it was a bloody sex dream" Daichi snapped back, "What I want to know is 'Why was Naruto in there'?"

"Simple, you're falling in love with him" Fubuki replied.

"WHAT? How do you know that?"

"Listen I have been with you for the past twenty-one years. I know how your mind works. The only time you have a sex dream is when you are falling for someone and right now that someone is Naruto" Fubuki replied.

"I've only known him for two days!"

"You've been subconsciously tapping into his memories for almost a week. You practically know the boy inside and out"

There was a long and heavy silence before Fubuki burst out laughing.

"That was not funny and highly inappropriate" Daichi said, "He's thirteen"

"Love knows no bounds"

"Shit" Daichi thought then looked in the mirror and softly said, "Naru" immediately his face went bright red as his heart sped up.

Daichi fell back against the wall and palmed his face as he thought, "Dammit, I'm falling in love with a thirteen year old!"

"Correction, a thirteen year old shinobi, you know what they say, 'Old enough to kill, Old enough to drink, Old enough to f-'"

"Yes, yes. I'm aware of that bloody quip" Daichi said cutting Fubuki off.

"You realise that the philosophical ramifications of falling in love with the person you donated you own heart to, are ludicrous in their own right, right?" Fubuki asked.

"Yes, God forbid what will happen when the people back home find out. It would probably start up a new school of thought!" Daichi said.

After a pause Fubuki asked, "So, will you pursue him?"

"I am not going to taint some boy's innocence just because I might like them"

"Oh, distancing language, you're in denial" Fubuki chirped.

"Do not read me" Daichi growled out.

"You know he might feel the same way"

"I highly doubt that" Daichi said as he turned the door knob and stepped out of the bathroom.

"Hey Naru, what's up?" Daichi said.

Three things happened: Daichi started mentally cussing up a storm, all of which was directed to himself, Fubuki was rolling around Daichi's mindscape absolutely pissing herself and Naruto's face would have made a beetroot jealous.

"FUUUUCCCKKK!" Daichi mentally screamed, "I CAN'T BELIVE I JUST CALLED HIM THAT! Wait, why is he embarrassed...NO!"

"Oh yes" Fubuki said as a shit eating grin crept across her face, "You two must have shared that dream"

"Oh Gods above, SOMEONE KILL ME!" Daichi screamed in his head.

"Oh, um, hey Daichi-san, heh, heh" Naruto said nervously.

"Great, I've poisoned the mind of a prepubescent boy" Daichi mentally face palmed while he asked, "So how you feeling today?"

"Um, fine. My chest doesn't hurt when I move anymore and I'm having less trouble breathing" Naruto replied.

"That's good to hear" Daichi said, quickly swapping with the clone and watched as Naruto flinched and blushed harder making Daichi wonder where the hell did that boy get so much blood from.

"I can think of a few places" Fubuki quipped.

"Stop it" Daichi said.

"Hey you ok?" Naruto asked when Daichi spaced out.

"Huh? Oh, Fubuki was being a smart ass" Daichi said before suddenly feeling dizzy and resting his head in his hand while a small trickle of blood seeped out of his nose.

"What happened?" Naruto asked slightly frantic.

"I got bitch-slapped inside my own head" Daichi groaned out.

"Ouch" Naruto cringed.

"Indeed" Daichi said and was quite surprised when Naruto handed him a tissue, "Thanks" then wiped the blood away.

"So what's the plan for today?" Naruto asked.

"Other than sitting around here doing absolutely nothing? Nope nothing planned for today, though I do have a clone setting up shop in the village" Daichi said.

Naruto tilted his head in question.

"One of my hobbies is weapon crafting. Whenever I'm bound to a place outside my home for an extended period of time, I setup a shop and sell various weapons I've created. However, I'm more of a specialty vendor. All my creations use the finest of materials and have further functions other than hacking everything to pieces. I incorporate Fuinjutsu to give them additional features" Daichi said then took out a kunai with seals etched into it, "This is one of my explosive kunai. The seals are similar to the ones on explosive tags except this is more potent. When they explode, the kunai shatters sending shrapnel in all directions causing even more damage"

"Wow" Naruto, "That is awesome, you don't even have to aim, just throw and boom it's raining needles"

"Exactly" Daichi said.

"Man, I wish I could learn this sort of stuff, it sounds really awesome" Naruto said and hung his head.

"Well there is a way" Daichi said, finding this as the perfect opportunity to get the boys opinion.

"Really! How?" Naruto asked, now very eager.

"Well I asked the Hokage a few days ago and I want to take you with me to Jigokugakure. Once there we will train you in Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, if you want that is, as well as various other techniques. Not to mention helping you master your control over the Kyuubi" Daichi said.

Naruto's jaw dropped, "Are you serious?"

"Completely" Daichi said with a grin.

"Wow" Naruto thought, "But wait, will Baa-chan actually agree?"

"Well I hope she will. Besides I gave her a history lesson that gave her more than enough reason not to refuse, because if you get permission to come with me, I guarantee that Akatsuki will fail in their mission to collect the Biju" Daichi said.

"How can you be so sure?" Naruto asked, slightly afraid because of the Akatsuki threat.

"Because one of the things that will happen during your training is that we will purify the Kyuubi" Daichi said.

"What?" Naruto said wrinkling his nose in confusion.

"Naruto either you accept what I have told you at face value or you will have to sit down through a very boring, very long history lesson that you will most likely not believe" Daichi said.

"Purify the Kyuubi. Got it" Naruto said almost instantaneously causing Daichi to laugh.

Just then the door opened and Tsunade Jiraiya and Shizune walked in, all of them had grim looks.

"What happened?" Daichi asked, not liking the looks.

"The council just passed a ruling in regards to Naruto and Sasuke" Tsunade said looking like she wanted to cry.

"I'm not going to like this am I?" Daichi said.

Tsunade bit back a sob, "Uchiha Sasuke was acquitted of all charges and will be reinstated as a shinobi, however he will be placed under house arrest and his chakra sealed for a duration of three months followed by a probationary period of six months where he will not be allowed to take any mission that extend outside the village walls"

"Oh come on!" Daichi exclaimed as his face twisted in disgust, "The bastard tries to bugger off to a bloody S-rank traitor and he gets off with a fucking slap on the wrist! You're damn lucky I gave you those trigger seals otherwise I would have turned that traitorous shit into a mindless vegetable."

"That's not the worst of it" Jiraiya said.

"Wait" Daichi said then created a clone and swapped with it, "If I am going to get any more pissed off, then I don't want my disrupted chakra to hurt Naruto"

Nudging with his head, Daichi told them to go on.

"In regards to Uzumaki Naruto, the council deemed him too unstable and ordered him to be executed. When a vote was demanded, the civilian council voted for the motion while the ninja council voted against. However due to the votes from the advisory council and a third party the yes's had it" Tsunade said then burst into tears.

In that moment, Naruto's entire world shattered.

Daichi was livid, "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THIS VILLAGE? NARUTO'S THE BLOODY JAILER NOT THE FUCKING KYUUBI! WHY CAN'T THESE PEOPLE GET IT THROUGH THEIR MINDLESS SKULLS? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?"

"They-they-they overruled me" Tsunade said.

"Overruled you? OVERRULED YOU? YOU ARE THE GODAIME FUCKING HOKAGE, YOU HAVE ABSOLUTLE POWER. THIS IS A MILITARY DICTATORSHIP NOT A FUCKING DEMOCRACY! HOW DID THESE PEOPLE GARNER SO MUCH POWER? IN JIGOKU I HAVE ONE PERSON, ONE PERSON REPRESENTING OVER FIFTY THOUSAND CIVILIANS AND HE HAS THE LEAST AMOUNT OF INFLUENCE. HOW THE HELL DID THESE PEOPLE GATHER ENOUGH INFLUENCE TO OVERRULE YOU, HUH?" Daichi roared.

"They got the support of the Daimyo and he said it was for the good of the country to have Naruto executed" Jiraiya said.

"That's just great, you were overruled by a decrepit old corpse-to-be who fucks ten different women everyday while his wife stuffs her face until her blood turns to jelly. This day just can't get any better" Daichi said as he threw his hands up into the air, then he saw Tsunade flinch.

"What is it?" Daichi demanded.

Tsunade flinched again.

"What. Is. It?" Daichi growled.

"The execution is scheduled for tomorrow at noon, the public will be notified tomorrow morning" Shizune said.

Daichi had a look of enraged disbelief, while Naruto was too shocked to respond.

"That's it, the three of you get around Naruto's bed now!" Daichi ordered and waited for them to comply.

"What are you doing?" Tsunade asked.

"Tsunade, I want you to place a hand on the back of the clones neck, you are to are to continue supplying chakra to it without any interruption. You stop, the clone disappears and Naruto dies" Daichi said then tossed Jiraiya a scroll, "There are five special crystals in that scroll. I want you to fill each of them with chakra until they flash five times then arrange them in a perimeter around the four of you. None of you are to step out or that perimeter until I say so"

"What are you planning?" Jiraiya asked.

"I am going to show this village just what I think of its decision" Daichi growled out.

"Daichi, you cannot do this, there just civilians for God's sake" Jiraiya pleaded.

"Exactly" Daichi grinned evilly, "Don't worry, I just plan to release a little KI over the village about 25% should be enough. Now hurry up and setup those crystals, they will hold back the brunt of the force, but about 1% should seep through. If it gets too much then throw some water on me and I'll stop"

Jiraiya and Tsunade did as told then stood and waited.

Daichi closed his eyes for a few seconds then opened to reveal the glowing, blue slitted eyes of the Juubi. He opened his mouth to growl lightly as his canines extended into fangs. His ears receded and were replaced by a pair of grey lupine ears with black tips sticking out of the top of his head while ten billowing tails, also black tipped, emerged from the base of his spine. His fingernails extended into claws as did his toenails. This was Daichi's Hanyou Form.

Daichi growled before unleashing a God-almighty roar coupled with the full fury that the 25% limit of his KI allowed.

For the duration of this assault, Konohagakure fell to its knees. Civilians screamed as they perceived their own deaths, Genins passed out and started seizing, Chunins frothed at the mouth, Jounins started hyper ventilating, and ANBU were reduced to whimpering children. The Inuzuka dogs either soiled themselves and collapsed or turned rabid, their minds completely shattered. The Aburame Kikaichu fled the village trying to get as far away as possible. At ground zero the scene was totally different. Waves of a black aura rippled off Daichi while the occupants barely held on to their senses. Shizune fell to her knees going into a semi comatose state while Naruto tried desperately to keep himself conscious, Jiraiya and Tsunade were sweating profusely at the oppressive feeling but managed to hold their ground and this was just 1% of what was not directed at them. God forbid what 100% directed at a single person would have done. After a full fifteen minutes, the mental assault ended just as soon as it began. Daichi closed his eyes and took several deep breaths until his lupine features faded.

"Sorry about that" Daichi said as he made his way back to the group and started collecting his crystals.

"God Damn!" Jiraiya exclaimed, "How much of that was the Juubi?"

"None of it" Daichi said as he sealed the last crystal while Jiraiya and Tsunade were wide eyed.

"You ok Naru?" Daichi asked as he swapped out with his clone and dispelled it then reached forward and brushed the matted hair out of the blonde's eyes.

Suddenly several ANBU appeared in the room as one of them said, "Hokage-sama are you alright?"

"Yes I am" Tsunade said, "I came to check on the patients, Jiraiya tells me the epicentre was behind the Hokage Mountain. Send every available Jounin and ANBU to investigate immediately, have the Chunin tend to the civilians. I don't know what this was or what it was meant to be, but it worked"

"Could this have been a Biju attack ma'am?" another ANBU asked.

"No" Daichi said, "There was no Youki; this was the work of a human. Anyone with that much rage is an immediate threat, please find them quickly. If they attack again, I'm pretty sure people won't survive"

"Ha!" the ANBU said as they saluted Tsunade and disappeared.

"You know you just asked them to hunt you down, right?" Naruto asked.

"We needed to make it believable" Tsunade said.

"Now what do we do?" Jiraiya asked.

"Tsunade, what was your decision to my request?"

"I agreed, I was on my way to tell you when I was called into that farce of a meeting" Tsunade said.

"Thank you" Daichi said then turned to Naruto, "Naruto, do you want to come with me to Jigokugakure no Sato? Konoha is just not safe for you and I offer you a new home in Jigoku. You will still be trained and if the day arrives that you wish to return to Konoha, you may do so"

"I don't really have much choice in the matter, but I'm glad you still asked and yes I would like to go to Jigokugakure with you" Naruto said with a genuine smile that made Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya catch their breaths in their throats.

"Well that's all well and good, but we need a plan" Shizune said.

"And I already have one" Daichi said, "If one of you can procure civilian clothing, the two of us can Henge and sneak out the village"

"And how will you manage that?" Jiraiya asked, "After your little stunt the whole village is on red alert"

"I'll find a way, don't worry about it. Just get us some civilian clothing and we will get out of here" Daichi said.

"What about the execution? If word gets out that Naruto escaped, then there will be a witch hunt" Tsunade said.

"Oh, the execution will still go on, it's just that a pair of clones will be used. I'll make two clones and have one of them disguised as Naruto. Tomorrow when they try to take Naruto into holding, I will try and fight back and get thrown out of the village" Daichi explained.

"You sure it will work?" Shizune asked.

"Yes and if all else fails, I'll just have Fubuki pay a visit and we will escape during the chaos" Daichi said.

"Fine" Jiraiya said, "Is there anything else?"

"Just one" Daichi said then turned to Naruto, "Naruto, is there anything you need to get from your home?"

"Not really, I didn't have much stuff since they either got stolen or broken so I never bothered keeping stuff" Naruto said with a solemn tone.

Daichi felt a minor spike of anger but quickly suppressed it, "Are you sure?"

"The only thing that means much is my Gama-chan wallet and that's right here" Naruto said and pointed to the bedside table.

"Very well" Daichi said, "Gather what is needed and return in an hour, we shall depart shortly after"

Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya nodded then left the room.

"I guess it's just you and me huh?" Daichi said after a while.

"Yeah" Naruto said in a depressed tone, "I just...I just wish I had time to say good-bye to my friends"

"I'll make sure my clone passes the message along. Besides I intend to make tomorrow a very memorable event"

"I wish I could at least tell them that I'm not actually going to die" Naruto said.

"I know it must be hard for you, but you have to see that as bad as this all seems, there is still a benefit to faking your death" Daichi said, "When word gets out of your passing, Akatsuki will be forced to give up on their plans"

"I guess your right" Naruto said then tears started to fall down his face, "It's just, why do all these people hate me?"

Seeing Naruto so heartbroken, Daichi crept on to the bed and hugged him while offering soothing words and said, "It's because they do not understand or do not choose to understand. As humans, we fear the unknown. Whatever we cannot comprehend we try to remove and that is what they are doing. They do not understand you or the nature of the seal as such they fear it. These people only have themselves to blame"

Naruto continued to cry and Daichi continued to hold him, staying in that position until Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune arrived.

"You ok Naru?" Daichi said softly.

"Un-hn" Naruto grunted as he nodded his head slowly.

Daichi separated from the boy then looked at the trio, "Did you get everything done?"

"Yes" Shizune said as she held out two bags with clothes.

"I was able to get you a ten minute window in order to get out of the village and a letter that will let you out if you are stopped. The excuse is that you and your son need to return to your home village as soon as possible because the village has fallen under a plague and needs medical supplies" Tsunade explained.

"Perfect" Daichi said then created a clone, swapped with it and handed the clone a bag of clothes so that Naruto could go to the bathroom to change.

"We also have some extra things for you to take" Jiraiya said.

"I assumed as much" Daichi said with a smirk.

Tsunade took out several scrolls and handed then over, "This is information about Naruto's family, as well as letters from his parents. The other scrolls contain Naruto's inheritance as well as personal articles from his family"

"It's Minato isn't it?" Daichi said causing the trio to look at him in shock.

"How did-" Tsunade started but Daichi cut her off by saying, "It was obvious"

"God damn, either we're going senile or this village is full of idiots" Jiraiya said then took out three scrolls.

"These are the scrolls for Minato's signature Jutsus. Naruto already knows one of them; I hope you can teach him the other. The third is a scroll containing every bit of research Minato has ever done on Fuinjutsu. I'm sure Minato would have like you to have it if he saw how good you have become" Jiraiya explained.

"Thank you" Daichi said and pocketed the scrolls, "You do know I'll be tempted to read the Jutsu scrolls especially considering I'll need to help Naruto learn them"

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Jiraiya said then took out two slips of paper with a seal on them, "By the way, take this"

"What is it?" Daichi asked.

"It's a special locator seal so that my summons can contact you, Naruto and I are the only ones with the Toad Contract so you can rest assured any contact will be from me. The other is for Tsunade's Slug Contract. She's the only one to sign it so any message they give you will be secure" Jiraiya explained.

"In that case take these" Daichi said and produced two slips of paper with his own seals as well as two scrolls, "These are the locator seals for my Okami Contact. They are the subordinates of Fubuki and only I can summon them. If a wolf ever approaches you, it's from me. The scrolls are something extra but only open them when you are completely alone"

"Thank you" Jiraiya and Tsunade said in unison and took the offered slips and scrolls.

Just then the bathroom door opened and Naruto stepped out with the clone wearing a leaf green T-shirt and brown shorts and black sandals.

"You ready?" Daichi asked with a warm smile.

"Yeah" Naruto said softly.

"Let me go get changed and we can go" Daichi said before picking up his bag of clothes and stepping into the bathroom.

Once Daichi stepped out, he was wearing a beige shirt, a burgundy vest, brown trousers and sandals.

"How do I look?" Daichi said.

"Like a regular average-Joe" Jiraiya said.

"Perfect" Daichi said then swapped with his clone and created another that then transformed into Naruto.

"Well I guess it's time" Daichi said.

"Yeah I guess it is" Tsunade said then lowered herself to Naruto's height and captured him in a crushing hug, "I will miss you so much Gaki" with tears in his eyes.

Naruto, too, became teary as he returned the hug and said, "Me too, Baa-chan *sniff* But it's not 'Good Bye' it's 'see you later'"

"Yeah you're right" Tsunade as she finally released him.

Once Naruto and Daichi said goodbye to the trio, he placed a Henge over the two of them and placed his hand on the door.

"Please take good care of him" Tsunade said in an almost pleading voice.

"I will. I promise" Daichi said as he opened the door and stepped out with Naruto.

Five minutes after the door closed, Tsunade couldn't hold back any longer and broke down in tears, slumping to the floor. Shizune tried to comfort her, but eventually she too broke down while Jiraiya let a few sparse tears fall and held back a few sniffles.

Outside the doors of the hospital, Daichi and Naruto had just stepped out when a large cart covered by canvas, drawn by a tall muscular man appeared.

"Boss! Everything's packed and loaded, you ready to go?" the man asked.

Naruto started to panic slightly but clamed when Daichi squeezed his hand and said, "Aye! Kira was just released, simply passed out when whatever that was hit us. Luckily the Hokage was there so she checked him over and gave us a permit out of the village"

"That's great!" the man said as he lowered the cart so that Naruto and Daichi could climb on.

Once on board, the muscular man hefted forward and pulled the cart along.

"What was that all about?" Naruto whispered.

"The best way to hide the truth is to have too many witnesses believe the lie" Daichi whispered as he leaned close and kissed Naruto on the head making it look like a father's affection for his son. Of course Naruto blushed but the Henge hid it well.

When they reached the main gate, a guard stopped them.

"Stop! The village is currently under lockdown you cannot leave" the guard said.

"Please you must let us pass. Our village has fallen under a great plague. We must return with the medication, we already have a permit from the Hokage to let us leave" Daichi said with what seemed to be actual worry.

The guard accepted the scroll Daichi offered and read the contents before handing them back. With a nod of his head a second guard appeared behind the cart and lifted the canvas. Naruto was in a state of panic.

"All clear" the guard said, "they check out"

"Ok go on" the first guard said as the muscular man hefted forward again and continued onwards, Naruto even waved good bye to the guard who smiled and waved back, the lie was flawless.

The group continued going until night fall came at which point the cart stopped and Daichi said, "Well that worked better than I thought" as he undid the Henge.

"How did you do that?" Naruto asked.

"I can communicate with my clones via a special seal. When Tsunade told me about the excuse I had my clone fill the cart with medical supplies that I carry with me" Daichi explained.

"So that means that..." Naruto trailed off as the muscular man dropped his Henge and turned into Daichi.

"Wow" Naruto said, awed at Daichi's resourcefulness.

"Come on let's get going" Daichi said as he hopped off the cart and helped Naruto get off.

"Now what?" Naruto asked.

"This" Daichi said as he took out a slip of paper with a seal on it and slammed it on the cart causing it to disappear while the clone dispelled.

"WHOA! What did you do!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I sealed it" Daichi said.

"Is there anything you can't seal?" Naruto asked.

"A human, but that's still a work in progress" Daichi said.

"I shouldn't have asked" Naruto said feeling a headache come on.

"You'll get used to it. Did you know I can seal Jutsus?" Daichi said as they walked, hand in hand (For obvious reasons) down the road.

"You have got to be kidding me" Naruto said.

"I'd show you but then it would blow our need for secrecy" Daichi said.

The duo continued to travel until they reach a small town and donned Henges before checking into a hotel for the night.

The next day at noon, the entire village of Konoha was gathered; finally the 'Demon Boy' was going to pay for his 'sins'.

The Konoha 11 plus their senseis as well as Iruka, Teuchi, Ayame and the Konohamaru Corps were the only ones not there. They refused to believe that Naruto was the Kyuubi reborn, and with the senseis explaining the nature of the Yondaime's seal, they were firmer in their belief that Naruto was the jailer. Of course the only person who didn't give a damn was Sasuke. A snide comment claiming, "The Dobe deserved it" resulted in several sealed Tenketsu Points at the hands of a very angry Neji and Hinata followed by a severe beating at the hands of the rest of the Konoha 11 excluding Sakura. When the boy demanded Kakashi to help him, the answer was a swift and hard kick to the fact breaking the boy's nose and jaw.

"God that was satisfying" Kakashi said.

"Don't make a habit of it" Kurenai said.

"I make no promises" Kakashi said.

As Naruto was led onto the platform, he had a blank look on his face seemingly resigned to death. The blond was forced to his knees and shoved forward onto the block in front of him. The crowd cheered loudly at seeing Naruto this way causing Tsunade and the shinobi council to sneer in disgust.

"Any last words before your rightful punishment, demon?" the executioner snarled.

"Yeah just three" Naruto said then took a deep breath and at the top of his voice yelled out, "I'LL BE BACK!" before the axe dropped and a head was severed from its body.

The crowd cheered loudly at finally being rid of the demon while those who saw the boy as the jailer hung their heads in shame, a village had just murdered a thirteen year old boy.

Suddenly a horribly oppressive aura befell the village causing all celebration to stop. From Naruto's headless corpse, a massive bloodied claw burst out of his abdomen as a loud sinister laugh was heard.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Another claw burst out as the braced themselves against the floor boards and pushed until a figure rose from within the body, blood red fur, points ears, red slitted eyes and nine billowing tails.

"FREE AT LAST" the Kyuubi growled.

The entire crowd screamed in terror and ran. The civilian council, sitting in a spectator booth to the side of the platform suddenly found themselves unable to move and cried in terror when the Kyuubi glared at them. Charging up a small Imari, Kyuubi fired it at them incinerating the entire civilian council as well as several metres of village.

Danzo, Homura and Koharu stood transfixed as they watched the Kyuubi tear their village apart.

"I hope you're happy" Tsunade snarled and when they tried to look at her they too found themselves paralysed.

"Tsunade what is the meaning of this?" Koharu yelled out.

"A little gift from the man who saved Naruto's life" Tsunade said as she glared at them with gleeful eyes, "The three of you have been a thorn in my side for far too long. It is time to show this pathetic village the true power behind the title of Hokage. Now perish"

Then with a roar of righteous fury Tsunade punched each of them sending them flying where they were captured by the Kyuubi's tails.

Glaring at its latest prey, Kyuubi focused its gaze on Danzo and said, "AH DANZO, YOU HAVE BEEN AN EYE-SORE ON THIS VILLAGE FOR FAR TOO LONG. I SHALL ENJOY TEARING YOUR HEAD OFF"

With a mighty roar Kyuubi lunged forward and bit down on Danzo's head, tearing it off and crushed it before spitting it out and tearing his body apart then tossed the fragments aside.

Koharu and Homura could only watch in fear before the Kyuubi turned its gaze upon them.

Kyuubi snorted before using its tails to slam the two of them into the ground several time before crushing them and flinging their mangled corpses into the distance. Firing a few more Imari at the village, Kyuubi then tilted its head towards the heavens and cried out a god-almighty roar before simply fading away, its sadistic laughter echoing throughout the village.

Tsunade looked upon the village with a mixture of sadness and satisfaction until a deep voice was heard behind her, "The deed is done. The Henge was perfect"

Tsunade turned around to see a tiger sized moss-brown wolf with nine tails waving behind it.

"Thank you, give my thanks to your master as well as my displeasure at the loss of civilian lives" Tsunade said.

"None were harmed except the ones we were ordered to eliminate. All areas attacked were uninhabited so none were killed" the wolf said.

"Thank you that is all" Tsunade said causing the wolf to bow and disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Hokage-sama, what is the meaning of this?" Tsunade turned to see Kakashi standing with a look of disbelief on his face.

"This is what happens when you fuck with a Kage" Tsunade said before jumping over the ledge and started barking out orders.

Three weeks had passed and Daichi and Naruto had finally left Bird country. It was decided that since Akatsuki were rumoured to being based in Ame, they would detour through Wind, go around Ame and finally through Bird before continuing straight on to the Sekitsui Ryu Mountains that divided the entire continent into east and west. Once they crossed that, it would be another three months of leisurely travel before they reached Jigoku.

Right now it was night time and the duo had just finished a heart warming meal. Daichi really was an excellent cook. Naruto still loved ramen with a passion, but when food tasted this good, he wasn't going to complain.

"Hey Daichi" Naruto said.

"Yeah Naru" Daichi replied. The two of them had grown rather close over the past three weeks.

"Did my father really inspire you to learn Fuinjutsu?" Naruto asked.

"Yes he did" Daichi said, Daichi had given Naruto his heritage scrolls a week and a half ago. At first Naruto was enraged at the news but after reading the letters his parents had written for him, Naruto couldn't help but start crying. Daichi soothed the boy till he fell asleep then read the letter Minato wrote for his son. Daichi snorted in amusement when the letter spoke of how Minato had met an eight year old boy that fell in love with his sealing techniques and how Naruto and he would have made great friends. Lord knew how the Fates currently had a very, very twisted sense of humour.

"In fact I still have the book he gave me on Fuinjutsu" Daichi said as he moulded chakra into a seal tattooed onto his wrist and a book popped out and handed it to Naruto, "I think he would have wanted you to have it"

Naruto smiled as he palmed the book before handing it back and staring into the campfire.

"One day I'm going to surpass my dad and really make him proud of me" Naruto said as he hugged his knees.

"That's good to hear and of course I'll be there to help" Daichi said.

The duo sat in silence for a good half hour as Naruto continued to lose himself in the flickering flames while Daichi was carving something out of a piece of wood using a kunai.

"Hey Daichi" Naruto said.

"Yup?" Daichi replied.

"Can I ask you a question?" Naruto asked meekly.

"Sure Naru, what's wrong?" Daichi asked as he patted the log his was sitting on, bidding Naruto to come sit next to him.

Once Naruto sat down, he began to fiddle with his shirt, "Well it's kinda embarrassing, but do you have weird dreams?"

"Depends of you meaning of weird" Daichi said.

"Well there kinda... kinda perverted" Naruto said as he flushed bright red.

"Oh?" Daichi asked as he raised an eyebrow, "Perverted how?"

"Well...they have me and...another person doing...stuff"

"Care to elaborate?" Daichi asked while smirking evilly inside his head.

"Please don't make me say it" Naruto whined.

Daichi burst out laughing while Naruto blushed even harder.

"Oh~ sorry about that and for your information that's perfectly normal" Daichi said.

"Huh?" Naruto said.

"Do you wake up with a start feeling sweaty and slightly sticky in your shorts?" Daichi asked.

Naruto started taking blushes to whole new levels, but managed to nod very slowly.

"Perfectly normal" Daichi said, "It's one of your body's ways of telling you that you are making the transition from a child to an adult and those dreams you have are called Wet Dreams"

"Because I feel all sticky and wet?" Naruto asked.

"Exactly" Daichi said, "I would give you a book on this, but I never thought I would have to teach a boy about puberty, so I didn't pack one"

"Oh" Naruto said, "But that's not the weirdest part"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, the dreams...they were...about you" Naruto said while every drop of blood in his body resided in his face.

Daichi simply raised an eyebrow while mentally he was screaming, whether in terror or triumph was unknown even to him.

"I...see" Daichi said.

"But-but those dreams made me really happy" Naruto said as he turned towards Daichi, placed both hands in front of him then and looked into Daichi's eyes.

"Really?" was all Daichi could say, his mind was utterly liquefied right now.

"Yeah" Naruto said meekly as he drew his knees in and hugged them, "Every time I'd have those dream, I would feel so happy. You would hold me and say that you loved me and whenever I woke up I'd feel so sad and lonely. I...I hate feeling like that. I just wish-"

Naruto was unable to finish his sentence as he was suddenly hugged by Daichi, who leaned close to his ear and softly whispered, "Naru"

Naruto couldn't handle it any more, the way Daichi had called out his name was exactly how it was like in his dreams, no, better. His voice was so soft and gentle and spoke of comfort and love. Yes this man loved him, him the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. A beast known to raze mountains with a single swipe of its tails and the man currently holding him couldn't care less.

Slowly wrapping his arms around Daichi's back, Naruto gripped onto his shirt tightly as if it was his last lease on life. Opening his mouth several times, no sound came out as tears fell out of his cerulean blue eyes.

After several moments, Naruto, in a strained, forced voice, said, "Daichi"

Daichi tightened his grip on the boy and softly called out to him again, "Naru"

The pair stayed in this position for what seemed like hours until Daichi pulled back and cupped Naruto's face in his hands, using his thumbs to wipe away his tears. Naruto held onto Daichi's wrists as he lost himself in the man's eyes that radiated warmth and love. So lost was he, that Naruto failed to notice Daichi lean close and capture his lips with his own.

As Daichi pulled back, he looked into Naruto's eyes and saw immeasurable amounts of hope and happiness reflected in those eyes. Naruto was snapped out of his reverie when Daichi smirked and thus was more aware of the searing heat that ran through his body as Daichi kissed him again. Closing his eyes and moaning slightly, Naruto pressed into the kiss as Daichi lowered his arms until they were on Naruto's back, hefted him up and placed the boy in his lap while Naruto wrapped his legs around Daichi's waist and held fast.

Wanting to deepen the kiss, Daichi ran his tongue along the boy's lower and nipped it lightly causing Naruto to moan and part his lips while Daichi slowly snaked his tongue into the boy's mouth, caressing the warm, wet cavern eliciting more and more moans from the boy. Naruto moved his hands up until they were buried in Daichi's hair, which he found to be incredibly soft, while Daichi used one hand to support the blonde's head while the other caressed the boy's back.

The couple continued to kiss for many minutes before Daichi suddenly broke the kiss and pulled back rather abruptly, both of them breathing heavily.

"Wow" Daichi said as he panted.

"WOW" Daichi said again as one corner of his mouth perked up into an open mouthed half smile while Naruto has a semi-faraway look on his face.

Naruto smiled and closed his eyes, leaning for another kiss before he was stopped by a hand on his chest. Opening his eyes again, Naruto saw that the loving, and to a certain extent lustful, look in Daichi's eyes were gone only to be replaced by worry with an underlying layer of fear.

"Naruto, is this really what you want?" Daichi asked, fearful that he may have forced the boy.

Naruto nodded his head vigorously and said, "Yes, I really, really want this. Why, don't you want me?"

"No, no, God no. I do want you Naruto so, so badly, but I'm so scared I might hurt you that I would never be able to forgive myself" Daichi said.

"But I know you would never hurt me" Naruto said not understanding why Daichi was behaving like this.

"I know that and I know you know that, but there is this little bit of doubt in my mind that says other wise and I'm the type of person who tends to listen to that doubt until the fear consumes me. I cannot help it, it's just who I am. So I'm asking again, are you absolutely sure this is what you want?" Daichi said.

"Yes it is and no matter how many times you ask, I will still answer the same. I like you Daichi; I really, really like you. You have shown me more kindness and brought me more happiness in the three weeks we've been travelling than I have had in my entire life. I don't want to go back to my old life. Please don't do this to me" Naruto said almost pleadingly.

Daichi sighed, "Ok, if this is really what you want-"

"It is I know it is" Naruto interrupted.

"Then we need to lay a few ground rules, mainly for my own sanity" Daichi explained.

Naruto tilted his head in questioning.

"Until you are older, we cannot go further than we already have, that means no touching below the belt from either of us" Daichi explained causing Naruto to frown. Daichi wanted to laugh; clearly this boy was letting his imagination get far too carried away.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"For one, you're thirteen years old. I know what they say about a shinobi being old enough and all, but in my eyes you are still a child. Two, I don't want to hurt you and three, if you decide I am not what you want, we will be able to break ties without any regrets" Daichi explained, "Is that reason enough?"

"Ok the first point, I can understand. I don't like it but I understand. The second point is something you are incapable of and the third point just won't happen, but if it means being with you then I'll live with it" Naruto said.

"Thank you" Daichi said and sealed the deal with a chaste kiss to the lips, which quickly broke down into another make-out session much to Naruto's pleasure and Daichi's short lived chagrin, but in that moment the two of them felt more content with their lives than they had ever before.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I am such a naughty boy *giggle*. So what did you think of my Pseudo-Lemon at the start of the chapter, or would it be considered a Lime? Ahem, well the obvious news is the start of Daichi/Naru (FINALLY!). So tell me what did you think of this chapter, especially the two juicy bits and the even juicer violence in between. **

**I originally had something planned for Naruto that is similar in a way to Anothvortex's 'Escape from the Hokage's Hat' where Naruto had many seals placed on him since childhood that would have killed a normal person (I did get anothvortex's permission to use the concept). However, I decided to abandoned the idea because not only was it difficult to change the series of events, as per anothvortex's instructions, but I also could not get the series of events to string together and flow properly. The basic jist was that once the seals were discovered and removed, Daichi would have executed the guilty party in horrific ways (Like sticking multiple swords into their heads). That and the recovery process would have eaten up too much time and I really want to get to Jigokugakure so that the impending chaos can begin. So, Anothvortex, if you are reading this, I apologise for having wasted your time. The concept you used was truly fascinating and I do hope to one day write my own rendition of it.**

**Now then to all you Sasuke fans out there, I apologise for the small but powerful bashing he received, but I plan to make him a real ass in this fic. If you read my other story, you will see that I have no personal qualms about characters and will only bash when the story itself demands it. So to all you Sasuke fans out there, sorry but Sasuke as well as the rest of the Konoha 11 aren't going to show up for a long time.**

**Jutsu-Jutsu no Jutsu**

**Imari - Menacing Ball**

**Sekitsui Ryu - Dragon Spine**

**Enjoy.**


	4. L&R Love and Relaxation

Chapter 4: L&R – Love and Relaxation

The next morning Naruto woke up feeling...empty. He had one of those dreams again and this time it hurt more than the others. Feeling tears well up in his eyes, Naruto sighed and started to cry until an arm wrapped around him and pulled him back into a sea of warmth causing the boy to yelp in surprise.

"Tell me" a soft, sultry voice said against his ear sending shivers up the boy's spine, "What has my Naru-chan feeling so sad this morning?"

Turning his head to get a better look, Naruto was suddenly met by a pair of lips covering his own sending sparks through his body. Stunned for a few moments, Naruto realised this wasn't a dream and closed his eyes. Breathing a sigh of relief, Naruto placed a hand on the back of Daichi's neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss to which Daichi answered by sliding his tongue into the boy's mouth causing Naruto to moan softly. Pulling back when they need to breathed the couple stared into each other's eyes and smiled a soft, loving smile.

"Morning Naru" Daichi said broadening his smile.

"Morning Daichi" Naruto said as he turned his body so that he was no longer straining his neck and saw Daichi laying on his side, his head propped up on an elbow.

"How you feeling?" Daichi asked. This had become a habit between the two ever since they left Konoha. It was Daichi's way of helping Naruto to break his emotional shell and not bottle everything inside of himself.

"Happy, a little relieved" Naruto replied causing Daichi to emit a questioning grunt.

"I thought last night was a dream, so I was feeling a little down" Naruto explained.

"Well I assure you it wasn't" Daichi said then kissed Naruto on the forehead and placed a hand on the boy's heart. Naruto copied the latter half of the gesture and placed his hand over Daichi's heart then noticed the scar poking out under Daichi's t-shirt.

"Can I see it?" Naruto asked.

"Hm?" Daichi replied.

"The scar, can I see it?" Naruto asked.

"Why? Besides we need to get ready, I want to break camp and head off as soon as possible" Daichi said.

"Please" Naruto said with a begging look in his eyes.

Daichi continued to study the boy's face for several seconds before relenting and letting out a sigh, "Fine, just gimme a minute" then reached into his weapons pouch and pulled out a clone seal, charging it with chakra. Unzipping the tent flaps Daichi popped his head out and squinted at the sunlight before flinging the seal slip and watched the clone come to life.

"Start getting breakfast ready and go deal with our uninvited guests" Daichi said and watched the clone give a salute before pulling back into the tent and zipping it shut.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked.

"I felt a group of bandits nearby, I wanted the clone to deal with them" Daichi said as he pulled off his T-shirt and lay back down, a hand on his stomach.

Naruto propped himself on his arms and positioned them such that they were on either side of Daichi's chest with him hovering above the man.

Using a finger, Naruto traced the entire length of the thin scar causing Daichi to sigh.

"Why did you keep it?" Naruto asked.

"To remind me" Daichi said.

"Of what?"

"That I helped save a person's life" Daichi said causing Naruto to smile gently at the idea.

Naruto kissed the scar over Daichi's heart before tilting his head and resting it so that he could listen to the rhythmic beats while Daichi stroked the boy's hair causing Naruto to smile, close his eyes and emit a soft sigh.

Sometime later, Daichi woke up to a mental message from the clone saying that the bandits had been dealt with and breakfast was ready. Blinking a few times, Daichi then tilted his head forward to find Naruto in a peaceful sleep, his head still on Daichi's chest. Daichi couldn't help but smile at the sight and wanted nothing more than to simple lay back and stay in that position, but he knew that the longer the two of them stayed on the east side of the Sekitsui Ryu Mountains, the greater the chance of Naruto being discovered and that was something he did not want.

Resigning himself to this minor annoyance, Daichi propped himself on an elbow and gently shook Naruto with his free hand.

"Naruto, Naruto wake up" Daichi said.

"Mmm, mmmmm, Five more minutes" Naruto mumbled.

Daichi was very tempted to grant that request, but he knew better, "No can do. We need to get ready and leave"

"Fine" Naruto groaned then sat up and yawned loudly. Daichi smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair before grabbing his shirt and equipment and exiting the tent.

A few minutes later, Naruto exited the tent fully dressed and very hungry.

Once they had eaten their fill, Daichi sealed up the camp and said, "Time to go, I want to get to the Sekitsui Ryu Mountains before noon"

"What, but you said the mountains were three days away!" Naruto said.

"I said three days on foot" Daichi said.

"So what are we going to do, fly?" Naruto asked.

"Not quite" Daichi said then cut his thumb, ran through a few hand signs, slammed his cut hand on the ground and called out, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Four puffs of smoke later, six large wolves stood in front of the duo.

The largest Naruto recognised instantly, it was Fubuki, her ten tails and collar were blatantly obvious, not to mention having met her two weeks prior. The others were a mystery however they each had nine tails.

"Okaa-sama, it has been far too long. How have you faired?" a wolf with maroon fur said.

"Okaa-sama!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I have been well my son" Fubuki said then faced Naruto, "Yes Naruto, these five wolves are my pups"

"I am Entei" the maroon wolf said as he took a few steps forward.

"My name is Suikun" a midnight blue wolf said.

"Raikou" a golden furred wolf stated.

"I am called Doroshi" a moss brown wolf said then turned to Daichi, "Sanzai-sama, the Hokage wishes to express her gratitude for your assistance. She said it would make correcting the village's mistakes all the easier"

"Thank you" Daichi said then saw Naruto's questioning expression, "I helped Tsunade reassert her power as the Hokage, the civilians had been garnering far too much power recently and had to be stopped"

Naruto nodded in understanding and turned to see a silver grey wolf approach him.

"And lastly I am Fuuten" the silver wolf said.

Naruto reached out to pet the wolf, which was responded to by Fuuten stepping forward into Naruto hand.

As Naruto pet the tiger sized wolf, Fuuten gave the lupine equivalent of a smile and licked the boy's face.

"This boy has Wind Chakra" Fuuten said suddenly, "And something...more. Brother Entei please examine the boys scent"

Entei stepped forward and started sniffing Naruto, "The boy has Fire Chakra as well, however it seems out of alignment of sorts, like the Order of Affinity was altered. A form of influence from the Kyuubi perhaps?"

"Tis possible" Suikun stated, "Cousin Kyuubi was known to have a mastery over fire. It is likely that when he was sealed, his chakra altered the boy's Order of Affinity"

"Umm, what are they talking about?" Naruto asked.

"It's a little complicated, so it would be best I explain it when we start your Ninjutsu training, you will understand it a lot better then. Long story short, when the Kyuubi was sealed within you, it altered you chakra slightly so that you would be able to use Katon Jutsus even though you originally weren't supposed to. It's nothing serious so don't worry about it" Daichi said as he took Naruto's hand and squeezed it, then took on a more serious tone, "OK we have wasted enough time. I have been feeling very uncomfortable the last few days and wish to end it. I want to get to the Sekitsui Ryu Mountains before noon so we can relax. These past three weeks of not being able to stay in one place for too long has been an annoyance. Come let's make haste"

"HA!" the five Genso Kyodai said as Daichi helped Naruto mount Fubuki before climbing on himself.

Sitting behind Naruto, both of them scooted forward until they could hold on to the grips on Fubuki's collar, then gave Naruto a pair of goggles, while Daichi put on a pair of sunglasses that made him very alluring.

"To protect your eyes" Daichi said when Naruto questioned him.

Once they were ready, Daichi said, "Hold on tight" before the six wolves lurched forward with an insane burst of speed and took off towards the mountains.

Three hours later they had reached their destination, in front of them stood the Sekitsui Ryu Mountains.

"Wow" Naruto said as he gazed upon the mountains.

"Impressive isn't it" Daichi said as he started walking, Fubuki and her sons having dispelled themselves long ago.

"So we're going to go over that?" Naruto asked.

"Don't be absurd" Daichi said as he walked up to a tree, swiped some blood on it, made a single hand sign and called out, "Kai!" before a large section of land slid back revealing a large stair case, "Were going under" then held out his hand for Naruto to grab hold of it.

"I have the feeling this is going to be awesome" Naruto said.

"Oh you have no idea" Daichi said before the duo started their descent.

Half an hour later the torch lit staircase opened up into something that made Naruto's jaw drop.

In front of him was a gargantuan cavern that stretched for a good ten to twenty miles in front of him and God knows how far in either side, it just kept going, but the most amazing was the entire city sprawled out along the cavern floor.

"What is this place?" Naruto asked softly.

"This is Ryumyaku City. It runs under and along the entire length of the Sekitsui Ryu Mountains, this city marks the border between the Elemental Nations and the Badlands" Daichi said as he tugged on Naruto's arm gently and led them towards the cavern floor.

"This place is huge!" Naruto exclaimed.

"It is isn't it? This city is one of my favourite places to simply sit back, relax and restock. Which is what we're going to be doing here for the next week" Daichi explained.

Naruto was excited about exploring this place, but still needed to ask the question, "Why?"

"This is the last major stop before we enter the Badlands, after that we will only come across minor villages until we get to Jigoku. I want to be able to relax before we leave and get rid of all the stress that has built up since we left Konoha. Plus I need to buy some supplies; I'm running low on ink and paper for my seals and need to stock up on food and other supplies. Plus we need to buy some clothes, I'm sick of dressing like a civilian all the time. I'm a ninja dammit and I will bloody well look like one" Daichi said with a mock huff causing Naruto to giggle, "But that's not the main reason we're stopping here.

"Oh? Then what is?" Naruto asked.

"I want to spend some time with my Naru-chan" Daichi said as he pulled Naruto close causing the boys to blush, he liked it when Daichi call him 'his' Naru-chan.

When they finally entered the city, they saw it was bustling with people. Stopping for a moment, Daichi called for a rickshaw and had it take them to a hotel.

Once they arrived, Daichi paid the man along with a generous tip and the two of them entered the rather luxurious hotel.

Walking up to the front desk, Daichi rung the bell and waited for the receptionist.

"Hi, I'd like to book the Daimyo Suite please" Daichi said.

The woman raised an eyebrow and gave Daichi a once over before lightly snorting and said, "Can you afford it?"

Now it was Daichi's turn to raise an eyebrow and was about to answer when a very loud gasp was heard.

"S-S-S-S-Sanzai-sama!" a man said in a panicked voice.

Naruto turned to see a man with shoulder length brown hair and green eyes wearing very businesslike clothes approach them.

"Ah, Takeda-san, just the person I was looking for. I was just about to have this lovely lady prepare a room. However, I couldn't help but notice that she seemed rather stressed, might I recommend a sabbatical for about two weeks, you know to help her unwind" Daichi said.

"Of course, of course, I'm ashamed not to have noticed it earlier. I shall sort out the details after her shift is over" Takeda said as he shot the woman a glare that just screamed death, then turned back to Daichi, "Now Sanzai-sama, why did you not send us a notice of your arrival? We would have had your room ready for you"

"I apologise Takeda-san, I know I should have notified you, but the nature of my travels amongst the Elemental Nations did not provide me with an accurate date of when I would next return. I hope that won't be a problem" Daichi said.

"No, no. Not at all, not at all. I just hate having to make you wait while we prepare your room. I assume your companion will be staying with you in the suite?" Takeda asked.

"Yes he will, but there is no need to prepare an additional bed. We have been travelling for the past three weeks under the guise of simple civilians and are comfortable with sharing a bed. It helps the boy recover from his...troubled past" Daichi said as he ruffled Naruto's hair causing the blond to giggle, rub the underside of his nose with a finger and grin happily.

"Say no more, we shall have your room ready within two hours. Will you be at the usual place?" Takeda asked.

"Yes" Daichi replied.

"Then I shall send someone to come collect you when the room is ready" Takeda said.

"Thank you" Daichi said and turned to leave. Naruto followed soon after but not before seeing the man give the woman a very hateful glare.

Once they left the hotel, Naruto caught up to Daichi and asked, "Why did that guy look like he was about to have a heart attack when he first saw you?"

"Simple, I own the place" Daichi said causing Naruto's jaw to drop.

"Wow" was all the boy could say and simply followed Daichi closely.

Some minutes later, the duo entered a tavern called 'The Dragon's Eye' that made Naruto very uncomfortable. It wasn't the fact that it was a tavern that unsettled him, it was the patrons inside. All of them looked like people who would no sooner kill you than they would look at you and yet Daichi simply strolled up to the bar and calmly took a seat while Naruto joined him.

"Bartender! A drink if you please" Daichi said while the bartender turned around.

"Ah, Daichi, haven't seen you in a while, welcome, welcome" the bartender said.

"It's good to see you again Sogou" Daichi said to the muscular bartender.

"So what can I get ya?" Sogou asked, "And who's the kid?"

"Surprise me" Daichi said.

"Sanzai Daichi" a woman's voice said from behind them, "It has definitely been a while"

Naruto and Daichi turned around to see a woman with black hair rolled into a bun, held into place by chopsticks and green eyes. She was wearing a red, low cut china dress that showed off her ample cleavage and black high heel boots that went up to her thighs.

"Ahh, Miu-chan tis always a pleasure, how are you my dear?" Daichi asked.

"I am simply fabulous as always" Miu said then looked at Naruto, "Who's the kid, he's kinda cute"

Daichi chuckled as Naruto blushed.

"This Naruto my apprentice, he's travelling with me to Jigokugakure" Daichi said.

"Boyfriend, got it" Miu said causing Daichi to glare at her mockingly while Naruto blushed harder, "I didn't know you were into younger men"

"Miu, it's not like that and you know it. Naruto and I have come to an understanding that until he is older, anything below the belt is off limits. To either of us" Daichi said.

Naruto just wanted to die, how these people could talk about this kind of stuff so casually was beyond him.

"Oh! Planning for the future I see. You must really care about him" Miu teased.

"Yeah, yeah I do" Daichi said as he gently messaged the back of Naruto's neck and gave him this look that left Miu gaping like a fish.

"You love him don't you" Miu said incredulously.

"Huh?" Daichi said as he snapped out of his musings, even Naruto looked kinda confused.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" Miu said.

"Was it...that obvious?" Daichi said as he blushed and scratched his cheek.

Now Naruto was all ears and very surprised.

"When you looked at him you were practically glowing like the fucking Sun" Miu said then turned to Naruto, "Naruto was it?"

Naruto nodded slowly, still not believing what he was hearing.

"Make sure you take good care of him" Miu said, "He's my cousin, I love him, but he's as fucked up as they come"

"Hey!" Daichi exclaimed.

"And having Fubuki in him didn't help much either" Miu said, "I'm counting on you to keep a good eye on him"

Naruto, feeling confident and awed that someone who had just met him yet placed so much trust in him, popped his famous foxy grin and said, "You got it"

Miu smiled warmly at the grin then leaned close and kissed Naruto on the cheek causing the blush to return full force.

"You!" Miu said as she glared at Daichi, "You do anything to hurt this boy; I will castrate you with a spiked mace then skin you alive with a rusted spoon. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal" Daichi said as he held up his hands in a defensive position.

"Good" Miu said as she smiled at them, "Now if you excuse me I have customers"

As they watched Miu leave, Naruto leaned in close to Daichi and said, "She's scary, in a nice way, if that's possible"

"I know what you mean, but she's always been like that so it's all good" Daichi said as the turned around just as Sogou placed a drink in front Daichi and Naruto.

"Umm, I don't drink" Naruto said.

"It's juice" Sogou said.

"Oh, thanks" Naruto said as he grinned and took the offered drink.

Daichi smiled and just as he was about to take a sip of his own, a large hand snatched it away. Raising an eyebrow, Daichi turned in his seat to face his company and saw a very tall, very big built man with a slight beard down his drink while what appeared to be his two buddies chuckled behind him, all of them appeared to be quite drunk.

"Can I help you?" Daichi asked.

Naruto wasn't worried, he knew what Daichi was capable of especially since the man was a Jinchuriki and continued to drink his juice.

The man, slightly unnerved at his failed attempt to intimidate Daichi, grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him into the air.

"Yeah, you can. Ya see I didn't like how you were talking so casually to Miu-tan" the man said.

"Taro back off" Sogou warned, "You have no idea who you are messing with"

"Don't worry Sogou" the man now identified as taro said, "I'm just gonna put this runt in his place. Who does he think he is waltzing in here like he owns the place?"

"That's because he does own the place. Now back. Off" Sogou said adding some killing intent, which surprised Naruto greatly. If he didn't know any better, he could have sworn Sogou was a ninja; civilians were not capable of exerting KI.

"Now, now, Sogou there's no need to get violent" Daichi said and watched as Taro look slightly confused, "You know that's my job anyway"

Before Taro even realised what happened, Daichi grabbed the arm holding him, pivoted on it and shoved both feet into the man's face throwing him backwards and crashing onto a table which resulted in a person snatching a bottle from the person next to him and smashing it on another person's head, a brawl quickly broke out.

Naruto had just finished his juice and looked to see Daichi grinning madly with his claws and fangs extended and his eyes the famous slitted blue.

"So Naruto you have two choices" Miu said causing Naruto to face her, "Either jump behind the bar and Tou-san, that is Sogou, will keep you safe, or you jump into the fray, what say you?"

"Are you kidding?" Naruto exclaimed as he cracked his knuckles, "I have spent the last three weeks with no training and no way to vent my energy because I had to pretend to be a civilian, there is no way in Hell I'm giving up this chance to cut loose. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

"That's what I like to hear" Miu said as bent down and pulled out a pair of Tonfas from her boots then called out, "Let's dance boys, it's a fucking celebration!"

Sogou simply sighed and pressed a button under the counter causing music with heavy piano, trumpet and saxophone to blare out the speakers **(1)** as the three of them leapt into the fray.

Sometime later the messenger from the hotel arrived and entered the tavern to see a complete mess. Miu was straddling a man's chest and was slapping him across the face repeatedly. Naruto and several clones had pinned Taro to the ground while the original had grabbed hold of the man's head and was smashing it into the flooring. Daichi however was standing triumphantly on top of a pile of groaning bodies, laughing manically and called out, "Who's your daddy now, bitch?" while Sogou was smoking a cigar, reading a weapons catalogue.

Taking a few moments to get over the carnage, the messenger finally spoke, "Umm, Sanzai-sama we have come to collect you. Your room is ready"

"Ah, thank you" Daichi said as he jumped off the body pile, "Come on Naru"

Naruto gave Taro's head one final smash before jumping to his feet and dispelled his clones, "Bye Sogou-san, bye Miu-san"

"Call me Nee-chan, now that you're with Daichi we're family" Miu said then slapped the man under her a few more times.

Naruto smiled at the notion then nodded his head and ran out the tavern after Daichi.

"That boy is something else" Sogou said.

"I know~" Miu said as she got off the man she was straddling, she had slapped him into unconsciousness, "You just couldn't help but want to befriend him"

"Indeed, and it seems the boy has done wonders for Daichi too" Sogou said, "It's about time my nephew found happiness"

"It's amazing, I've never seen Daichi so high spirited" Miu said as she took the drink her father offered her.

"The two of them are helping to heal the holes in each other's hearts" Sogou said and clinked his glass against Miu's in a toast.

"What was that about?" Daichi said as Naruto caught up to him.

"Oh I was just saying 'Goodbye' to Sogou-san and Miu-nee-chan" Naruto said.

"Nee-chan?" Daichi asked as he climbed into the rickshaw the messenger brought with him.

"Yeah, Miu-san told me to call her nee-chan" Naruto said

Daichi started laughing, "So she approves, that's good to hear"

"Huh?"

"Miu is the closest thing I have to a sister, since I was an only child. Once we hit our teens, we decided that in order to save the other from getting their hearts broken we would test each other's boyfriend in any manner we see fit" Daichi explained.

Naruto blushed at the mentioning of boyfriend but Daichi didn't seem to notice.

"If the person passed we would let them get more familiar with us, if they failed we would shun them and if they hurt us, we would show them righteous fury like no other" Daichi said while Naruto laughed remembering Miu slapping a man till he passed out.

"You, Naruto, are the first person she has ever approved of" Daichi said causing Naruto to blush, "And she has never been wrong, every man she has tested has failed her test and has hurt me in some way or the other. The only man to hurt me physically had to be buried in ten different places"

Naruto gulped, "She's that strong?"

"And she was that angry. They still haven't found all the pieces she tore him into, and that was four years ago. Miu is the only person able to best me in all out combat, so yeah she's strong" Daichi said.

When they returned to the hotel after touring the city a bit, they were immediately escorted to the top floor and shown to their room.

When they entered it, Naruto was floored. It was beyond any form of luxury Naruto had ever seen. Soft thick carpeting covered the floor, which Naruto found usual under his now bare feet since he was used to tatami mats. A separate dining area, a large lavish lounge with the biggest TV he had ever seen, a small library, a huge bedroom with a bed that could fit ten people comfortably and a miniature outdoor onsen with a retractable bamboo wall that let you look over the city.

"This is amazing" Naruto said.

"This is just some of the extra baggage you get along with me" Daichi said and smirked at Naruto's blush, oh how he loved teasing the boy.

"Hey Daichi" Naruto said sometime later after they had gotten ready for bed.

"Yeah?" Daichi asked as he removed his equipment.

"Is it true what Miu-nee-chan said about you at the tavern?" Naruto asked.

"Hm?"

"That you...that you love me?" Naruto asked.

Now it was Daichi's turn to blush. Not wanting to ruin the situation with words, Daichi simply nodded and smiled a glowing smile.

Daichi turned to speak to Naruto but never got the chance as he was suddenly tackled into the bed.

"You really mean it" Naruto asked as he positioned himself so that he was sitting on Daichi's stomach and was leaning forward, his hands resting on Daichi's chest.

Daichi could see the desperation in the boy's eyes and knew he had to tell the truth, "Yes Naruto, I do love you. More than I have ever thought capable" and gently caressed the back of the blonde's head before pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss.

The next morning Naruto woke up with Daichi spooned into his back, his arms wrapped around him. Naruto sighed and squirmed slightly, revelling in the warmth that seeped into his bare skin. At some point during the night, their shirts had been discarded, but their shorts stayed, much to the blonde's annoyance. He'd had so many dreams the last three weeks; he was hoping to at least try some of them out. But Daichi was devoted, not once did his hands move any farther than Naruto's stomach and whenever Naruto's hands wandered too far, Daichi would either stop and give the boy a disapproving look or expertly shift his position such that Naruto was forced to move them. Daichi made sure he kept his promise and even though Naruto would never openly admit it, this was the only promise he was willing to break and then he realised what he just thought. He was willing to break a promise. It was then that he fully came to understand just how bad his life in Konoha must have been, if he was now willing to break a promise just to feel the warm touch of kindness and love and this made him frown.

Noticing Daichi move, Naruto felt Daichi bury his face in the back of his head and take several deep breaths.

"You're awake" Naruto said, it was more of a statement then a question.

"Mm-Hm" Daichi grunted as he pulled Naruto closer into him.

"How you feeling?" Daichi's muffled voice said.

"Fine" Naruto said, "A little sleepy"

"You're lying" Daichi said, "Well partially, you're sleepy but you're not fine. So what's wrong?"

"How could you tell what I was feeling without looking at me?" Naruto asked.

"Sight is not the only way to read a person, your body temperature increased slightly when you said you were fine. There was also a very tiny spike in chakra as well as a slight increase in heart rate" Daichi explained, his face still buried in Naruto's hair.

"I'm really starting to hate this ability to read people" Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Join the club" Daichi said, "It's both a blessing and a curse. Now enough deflecting, why are you not fine today?"

"I hate you" Naruto said mockingly.

"I bask in your hate" Daichi said as he kissed Naruto's head while Naruto laughed at the comment, "And congratulations on our first 'Lovers' Spat' under normal circumstances we'd be having make-up sex right now, but that's beside the point. We have made a promise to each other; now tell me what's wrong?"

"Actually that is the point" Naruto said is a solemn tone.

"What, make-up sex?"Daichi asked slightly surprised.

"No the promise" Naruto replied, "When I'm with you, I want to break it, but I can't do that, it goes against my Nindo to never break a promise and yet a big part of me want to screw the Nindo and just go ahead and break the promise. It's so confusing and I don't understand it" Naruto said with pain in his voice.

Daichi sighed as he pulled hugged Naruto even tighter and gave him a comforting kiss on the head, "I guess on some level I anticipated this"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, you have lived a life no one should ever have to, it is impossible for you to not have suffered some kind of damage. You have lived you life under so many layers of false emotions, that you can no longer tell the difference. You are suspicious of people who show you kindness even though you crave it and in the past when you think they mean well, you trust them implicitly only to be betrayed later" Daichi said and felt Naruto flinch slightly.

"You seek attention because you fear being forgotten or ignored. You have spent your entire life trying to gain recognition, that when I come in and give it to you willingly, your mind cannot comprehend it. I have shown you kindness by giving you my own heart so that you may live, I have given you attention by staying by your side and making sure you healed properly while trying to get to know you and finally I showed you love. That is probably where the problem lies" Daichi said as he felt Naruto relax then tense at the last statement.

"You have spent your entire life not knowing love and then I come and show you unconditional, intimate love. While your mind and body cannot comprehend it, it does understand that it is something needed and hence craves it, but because your mind doesn't understand it, it has formed an impression as to what intimate love is and thus is acting on it. Love is more than just mind-blowing sex and that is one of the reasons I've not allowed things to go to the next level" Daichi had to suppress a chuckle as he felt Naruto's body temperature increase slightly at the mentioning of 'sex'.

"Until you are old enough, I will help you come to terms with your emotions as well as help you develop a proper understanding of love. That's one of the reasons I ask you how you are feeling every day, so that you can identify your emotions and understand them" Daichi said then hugged Naruto tight, jostled him slightly and said, "Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, thanks for explaining it. Now I feel like I can keep our promise knowing that I'm going to learn about love, how to love and what it means to be in love so that we don't make any mistakes that could do more harm than good" Naruto said.

"Exactly" Daichi said then stroked Naruto's arm, "You are a very smart boy and that one of the reasons I love you"

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the statement before letting out a sigh and said, "All this thinking has left me exhausted. Can we go back to sleep?"

"A fabulous idea, let's do just that" Daichi said as he pulled the covers over their bodies and snuggled up close to his lover before both fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

A few hours later, Daichi woke up to a squirming Naruto.

"What's wrong, Naru?" Daichi asked.

"Toilet" was all Naruto said causing Daichi to laugh as he freed Naruto from his grasp and watched the boy make a mad dash for the toilet.

"Feeling better?" Daichi asked as he watched Naruto re-enter the bedroom.

"Much" Naruto said with a sigh as he jumped onto the bed.

"Easy Naru, just because I own the place, doesn't mean you can destroy the furniture" Daichi said with a chuckle as Naruto crawled over and laid his head back against Daichi's stomach while Daichi placed a hand on top of Naruto's chest rubbing it gently.

Naruto sighed contently at his lover's ministrations and for a good half an hour, the duo stayed as they were, basking in each other's presence until Naruto's stomach growled loudly causing Daichi to start laughing.

"Tch! Mood kill" Naruto growled out.

"I guess this is a good a time as any to get up for the day" Daichi said still snickering, "You go get showered and changed, I need to run inventory and see what all we need to get while were here. That and make preparations for your training. Which we will start as soon as we leave Ryumyaku"

"ALL RIGHT!" Naruto exclaimed then jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom, but suddenly ran back out and gave Daichi a deep kiss, blushed for a second and ran back into the bathroom.

Staring at the bathroom door for a few seconds, Daichi was suddenly treated to the sound of a poof and turned to see a white wolf with two tails carrying a scroll between her teeth.

"Shizuko, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Daichi asked.

"I've come bearing the information you requested from the Hokage" Shizuko said and handed the scroll over, "Will that be all?"

"Yes, thank you. I will summon you again when I need another delivery done" Daichi said as he unsealed the contents of the scroll, then picked up the first folder and began reading through it.

When Naruto came out of the bathroom, he saw Daichi leaning against the headrest, reading through a folder at an incredible pace, but something about the man seemed different.

"Daichi?" Naruto asked and freaked out when Daichi turned to face him, his eyes were completely black, "WAAAAHHHH!"

"Naru? What's wrong?" Daichi asked.

"Y-y-y-y-your eyes!" Naruto said with a slight bit of fear.

"Hm?" Daichi asked not understanding the statement then his eyes widened in understanding, "Oh sorry about that"

Naruto watched as the blackness receded and his eyes returned to normal.

"What was that?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"That was my Kekkei Genkai, the Mukogan" Daichi said.

"What does it do?" Naruto asked.

"Quite a lot actually, but mostly they analyse whatever I set my sights on giving me information on it" Daichi explained then returned to reading the folder.

"Wow" Naruto said as he sat on the edge of the bed, "What are you reading about?"

"You" Daichi said.

"Huh?"

"You" Daichi said then showed Naruto the folder that had details about him.

"What is this?" Naruto asked.

"Your shinobi data file" Daichi said, "Two weeks ago, I sent Tsunade a letter asking her for copies of your medical files and your shinobi data file, that way I can plan out your training, which will start when we leave Ryumyaku. Although from what I've gathered on how you were treated in Konoha, I wouldn't be surprised if much of this information was falsified, so I'm just going to use this as a general basis and then form a proper profile by testing you myself. I mean they claim you're the 'Dead Last', which is a horrible title, yet you defeat a Hyuuga prodigy, lay the smack down on the Ichibi and literally rape that bastard of an Uchiha. Either the meaning of 'Dead Last' has a different meaning in the East or the people of Konoha are blowing hot air out of their asses. Frankly I think it's the latter, no one takes on a Biju unless they are either shit strong or shit crazy...then again you probably had a bit of both going for you at the time"

"Hey!" Naruto said.

"Oh come on, you took on a Biju, solo! You cannot possibly tell me you weren't a little insane at the time" Daichi said.

"Well I did hit my head a couple times that day" Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head.

"My point exactly" Daichi said then sealed the folders away and got out of bed, "Now if you will excuse me, shall get showered and changed and then we can get ourselves some proper shinobi attire, I'm a ninja dammit and I will bloody well look like one"

"Finally!" Naruto exclaimed then heard a knock on the front door, "Coming!" and went to answer it.

As he opened the door, he saw Miu waiting.

"Miu-nee-chan!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Good afternoon Naruto, how are you today and where is that damn cousin of mine, he better not be sleeping?" Miu said as Naruto stepped to one side and Miu entered, "Nice place"

"Ok, let's see if I got this in the right order, I'm fine, he's in the shower, no he's not sleeping and it is a nice place isn't it?" Naruto said, "Was that about right?"

"Perfect" Miu said then took a seat on a sofa and pat the cushion next to her, "Come sit with me, I want to talk with you while Daichi's in the shower"

"Umm, sure" Naruto said then sat down next to Miu, "What did you want to talk about?"

"You"

"Come again?" Naruto asked.

"Well you are the person Daichi gave his heart to" Miu said.

"Oh so Daichi told you about the operation?" Naruto asked, "Must have sent the message while we were travelling"

"What operation?" Miu asked.

"The one where Daichi gave me his heart" Naruto said.

"Sweetie, you do realise I'm speaking figuratively, right?" Miu asked.

"Oops" Naruto said, "I guess Daichi didn't tell you"

"Tell me what?"

"Tell you that when we met, he gave me his heart cause mine was damaged and couldn't be healed" Naruto said.

Miu stared at Naruto with a shocked expression on her face for several seconds before yelling out, "DAICHI!"

A few seconds later Daichi entered the lounge drying his hair with nothing but a pair of trousers on, "God dammit woman, will you keep it down? I'm not deaf you know"

Miu was about to speak when she noticed the long scar running down Daichi's chest.

Miu placed her hands over her mouth in shock as she studied Daichi's scar and said, "Daichi what have you done?"

"What are you talking about?" Daichi said, getting slightly annoyed.

"Why would you cut your own heart out?" Miu asked.

"I did it to save a life" Daichi said, "Naruto's, to be more precise"

Miu still looked confused.

"*sigh* Naruto, I know you have trust issues, but we have to tell her the truth. It's the only way to make her understand" Daichi said.

Naruto frowned in displeasure, "Do we have to?"

"It's the only way. The longer we stall the more likely it is for me to end up having to re-grow organs, it's not a fun experience" Daichi said.

Naruto's frown didn't waiver.

"Naruto, I know you may have trust issues, but I trust Miu implicitly. Now, do you trust me?" Daichi asked.

"Of course! I mean you did the operation to transplant the heart and you made sure I healed properly, if that didn't make me trust you then nothing will" Naruto said, "Plus you've never given me reason not to trust you"

"Then trust me trusting Miu" Daichi said.

"Ok" Naruto said after some time.

"Thank you" Daichi said then looked Miu dead in the eye and began telling her the circumstances behind the scar.

A few hours later, Miu had been brought up to speed.

"So you're telling me that you were fighting this Uchiha person at the Valley of the End in order to stop him from prancing off to some S-class traitor" Miu said.

"Yeah" Naruto said still uncomfortable about sharing this information.

"Then after they performed their finishing blows, you" Miu said and pointed to Daichi, "Collected them and hightailed it back to Konoha"

"Yes" Daichi said.

"Once at the hospital, the Hokage took them into surgery and sometime later you found out that Naruto's heart started breaking down so you decided to cut your own heart out and transplanted it so he would live, stop me if I digress" Miu said.

"No, no, you're on the money" Daichi said.

"Then you stayed with Naruto for about a week in order to make sure he healed properly and two days after he woke up, it was decided through a biased majority vote that he was to be executed while the Uchiha bastard get a slap on the wrist forcing the two of you to escape while an elaborate hoax was played letting everyone believe the boy was dead" Miu said.

"That about sums it up. I guess" Naruto said.

"Right" Miu said as she stood up, "Where are my knuckle dusters, I'm gonna go beat some faces in?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa" Daichi said as he snapped his fingers and several shadow tendrils grabbed onto Miu's arms and legs, "There is absolutely no need to literally go and paint the town red. The matter has been resolved and put behind us"

After a few seconds of struggling, Miu calmed down enough to be released.

"You calm?" Daichi asked.

"NO!" Miu said, "I can't believe those ignorant shits would do something like that"

Miu then sat down and grabbed Naruto in a crushing hug, "You poor thing and here I was thinking of giving you a lecture on not hurting Daichi, when he's the one who should be lectured"

"YOU!"Miu glared at Daichi, "Remember what I told you about hurting this boy?"

Daichi nodded slowly.

"That will be like a feather across your skin, if you do anything to hurt Naruto" Miu said.

"Noted!" Daichi said, "Now will you please let my boyfriend go? He's starting to turn blue"

"Oh! Sorry!" Miu said as she released Naruto causing him to gasp for air then jump into Daichi's lap for safety.

"And I used to wonder why I didn't like women" Naruto said with a glare to Miu then snuggled into Daichi's embrace and whimpered, "Hold me"

Daichi simply hugged Naruto tightly while Miu had hearts in her eyes.

"Do not go Yaoi fan-girl on us" Daichi warned.

"Tch!" Miu snorted then sighed, "So what were you two planning for today?"

"Clothes shopping, I'm sick of looking like a bloody civilian. If I'm gonna dress like one it damn well better be made by a ninja tailor" Daichi said.

Miu laughed, "You always did hate not being able to arm yourself to the teeth with concealed weaponry"

"Damn right" Daichi said with a grin, "Plus Naru needs clothes; he left Konoha with practically nothing"

Both Naruto and Miu frowned.

"Don't remind me" Naruto said then buried his face in Daichi's shoulder while Daichi stroked the back of the boy's head and whispered words of comfort in his ear.

"*sigh* Well let's get going" Miu said as she stood up.

"You're coming with us?" Naruto asked.

"Of course! Daichi, I know, can handle himself; he has an excellent sense of style, thanks to me. But you, Naruto, you look like someone who would drown themselves in a single colour" Miu said, "I may approve of you dating my cousin, but there are some standards I expect you to live up to"

Naruto looked horrified at being figured out, while Daichi laughed.

After a few moments, Naruto huffed and said, "Fine, but on one condition"

"What?" Miu asked.

"There must be orange" Naruto said.

"Deal" Miu said as she offered her hand which Naruto accepted and the two shook, sealing the deal.

Forty-five minutes later the trio were entering a district dedicated solely to shinobi supplies after having a late lunch at the hotel restaurant.

"Well seeing as were here, we might as well order everything we need and pick it up when were leaving, leaves more time for fun" Daichi said.

"Sounds like a plan" Miu said, "I'm assuming you want clothing first?"

"Yes" Daichi said sounding exasperated and the duo followed Miu to a shinobi clothing store.

When they entered the store, they were greeted by a middle-aged man dressed in a western suit.

"Welco- Oh! Miu-sama, Daichi-sama, or is it Jigokukage-sama today?" the man asked.

"It's a bit of both today, Hisoka-san" Daichi said.

"Well, no matter, you have always been one of my best customers. What can I do for you today?" Hisoka asked.

"Well other than getting a new wardrobe for myself, since my old one is frightfully boring, I need to get new clothes for my new apprentice, Naruto" Daichi said and gestured to Naruto.

"Very well, but if you don't mind me asking, isn't he a bit young to share your company at night?" Hisoka asked.

Naruto was mortified, Miu was laughing hysterically while Daichi was pissed.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE ASSUME, THAT WHEN I TAKE ON AN APPRENTICE, WE'RE SLEEPING TOGETHER!" Daichi yelled.

"Oh, please forgive me Daichi-sama, I got ahead of myself" Hisoka said.

"Don't be, they are sleeping together" Miu said earning a deadly glare from Daichi, Naruto on the other hand just wanted to die.

Hisoka raised an eyebrow.

"*sigh* Yes we are sleeping together, but we haven't become too intimate. We have promised to wait until Naruto's older before we take things to the next level" Daichi said as he took hold of Naruto's hand and squeezed it gently, smiling at the boy causing Naruto to look at Daichi and for some of his embarrassment to fade.

"Oh ho!" Hisoka said, catching the look the two shared, "Well it's good to see you in such high spirits again, Daichi-sama. Let me just close shop so that we won't be disturbed"

Hisoka then went up t the main door, locked it, hug up the 'Closed' sign and activated a seal on the side of the door causing all the windows to darken.

"Shall we begin?" Hisoka said then ran through a series of hand signs and placed his glowing hand on the floor causing three mirror panels attached together in a curve to rise from the ground with an intricate sealing set to appear on the ground.

"You're a ninja!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Retired ninja, to be precise, an injury I received while on a mission made sure of that" Hisoka said with no form of regret or animosity in his voice, "Now whose first?"

"I'll go" Daichi said as he stepped onto the seals, "That way Naruto will have an idea of what to expect"

"So, what do you have in mind?" Hisoka asked.

"Well I need some suits, some training wear, casual wear, ninja wear, the usual, but I was thinking of adding some colour this time. As timeless as black is, it can get frightfully boring after a while" Daichi said.

Hisoka and Miu looked at Daichi strangely then made a single hand sign and in unison called out, "KAI!"

Hisoka and Miu were shocked, Naruto was confused and Daichi was horrified.

"OH DEAR GOD THE APOCALYPSE IS UPON US!" Miu cried out in fear.

Daichi simply glared at them and turned to face the mirrors.

"What just happened?" Naruto asked.

"Daichi has never worn anything other than black since he was five" Miu said.

"And?" Naruto said.

"What do you mean 'and'? It's a bloody miracle" Miu said.

"I still don't see your point" Naruto said.

"Ugh, I give up. The two of you are perfect for each other, both of you are completely oblivious" Miu said.

Daichi and Naruto shared a look before grinning madly and in perfect unison said, "We try"

Miu and Hisoka raised an eyebrow at the comment.

"Well, whatever" Hisoka said, "Now Daichi-sama, what tickles your fancy today?"

Daichi grinned devilishly, "Well I was thinking of something like this"

Suddenly the seals at Daichi's feet began to glow and a soft shimmer of light completely surrounded him. When it faded, Daichi stood there wearing a black western suit with black tie and a blood red shirt.

Naruto was dumbstruck, "How did he?"

"It's a special seal that's casts a Genjutsu on whoever is standing on it. It taps into the person's mind allowing them to project whatever they are thinking over the user's body. In this case clothing" Miu explained.

"Wow" Naruto said, "That is awesome"

"Well how do I look?" Daichi asked.

Everyone took in Daichi's appearance and Daichi noticed Naruto slowly move his hands over his lap, oh this was going to be fun.

"Well I see we have one approval" Daichi said as smirked at Naruto.

"Well I approve" Miu said, "I never knew red would make you sexy"

"I'll take it" Daichi said and waited as Hisoka took some notes and drew some quick sketches.

Next Daichi changes the shirt colour and had Naruto and Miu give their opinion as to whether they looked good or not.

Next Daichi went through several casual clothes including trousers, jeans, shorts of various lengths, shirts and T-Shirts, then went through ninja wear which he kept at a greyscale colour scheme and finally through clothes that would work well during training.

"That was fun" Daichi said as he stepped of the seals, "Next"

Naruto was the first to jump up.

Daichi chuckled, "Go on"

Naruto happily jumped on to the seals then asked, "How does this work?"

"Pump a little chakra into your feet to activate the seals and then think of what you want to wear" Hisoka explained.

"Hmm" Naruto thought for a moment then activated the seals, closed his eyes and concentrated and when he opened them, he was wearing his standard orange jumpsuit.

Both Miu and Daichi recoiled in horror as Miu said, "What, in the good graces of God, is that?"

"It's my old jumpsuit" Naruto said.

"It's orange" Miu said.

"Hey, we agreed there would be orange" Naruto said.

"Correction" Miu said as she cleared her throat, "It's TOO MUCH orange"

"Why does everyone have something against orange?" Naruto said in a huff.

"We have nothing against the colour per say, but the quantity of orange is a bit much" Daichi said, "As they say, 'Everything in moderation'"

"Might I make a few suggestions?" Hisoka said then placed a foot on the seal and channelled some chakra into it.

Suddenly Naruto's outfit began to change until he was wearing an orange and black jumpsuit, where the sleeves and upper portion of the torso were black with a black strip running down the zipper while the rest of the top and the trousers were orange (His shippuuden outfit).

"Much better" Miu said.

"I like it" Daichi said, "But add a pair of black goggles with an orange tint around his neck"

Hisoka did as told and watched as Daichi grinned and nodded in approval, "Very nice and very cute"

Naruto blushed slightly.

"Do I take that as a yes?" Hisoka asked.

Naruto nodded.

"Wonderful" Hisoka said.

Then next hour or so was spent with Naruto choosing new outfits to wear and even got a suit like Daichi's and an orange shirt to go with it, it was the only set of clothing not to get any form of criticism or adjustment, Naruto was proud.

Once they were done Daichi asked, "How long will it take to prepare?"

"When would you like it?" Hisoka asked.

"Well the two of us are here for about a week, I can add two or three days if necessary" Daichi said, "To avoid any hassles, I'll leave a clone of both Naruto and myself and place them in your care. That way you can build the clothes for a perfect fit in one go"

"Perfect" Hisoka said as Daichi created two Kage Shimo Bunshin and had one Henge into Naruto, "Now will you pay by cash or bank transfer?"

"Bank transfer, I didn't carry much cash with me during this trip" Daichi said.

"Very well, I shall send you the bill when the order is ready for pickup, which I shall try and complete within a week, twelve days at most"

"Perfect" Daichi said, "Send me a message when the order ready"

"Will do" Hisoka said as he shook Daichi's and Naruto's hands as they left, "It was a pleasure doing business"

Next they went to a ninja supply shop and bought several sets of kunai, senbon and shuriken while Daichi purchased several weapons as well as blank scrolls, bottles of ink and brushes. When asked, Naruto decided to buy a boken for Kenjutsu training.

Finally they went to a ninja bookstore where Daichi bought several books and scrolls for Naruto to read up on when they started training, much to the boy's disappointment.

After they were done, the trio had dinner at a restaurant then split ways, Miu returned to the tavern while Naruto and Daichi returned to the hotel.

As soon as they entered their room, Naruto made his way to the bed and fell back on it then said, "Ugh! I am exhausted"

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad" Daichi said as he unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it over his head, then unsealed his night clothes, that consisted of knee length shorts and a T-shirt, and went to the bathroom to change.

"Are you kidding?" Naruto said, "I have never had to make so many choices, ever!"

"That's because you were never given the chance" Daichi's voice carried over from the bathroom.

"Besides" Daichi said as he stepped out of the bathroom and tossed his trousers onto a chair, "If that's what it took to wear you out, then my training will be like getting raped by the Devil"

"I'm not physically tired, I'm mentally tired" Naruto said as he got off the bed and rummaged through the storage scrolls for his own night clothes.

"Naruto, you do realise I will be training both your body and mind on our way to Jigokugakure. Why do you think I bought so many books and scrolls?" Daichi said.

Naruto groaned in annoyance as he walked past Daichi and went to change.

"Am I to assume you are not a fan of literature?" Daichi asked.

"I hate reading" Naruto's voice carried over from the bathroom.

"Why?" Daichi asked.

"I never learn anything" Naruto said.

"Oh please, you said you mastered the Kage Bunshin in less than two hours" Daichi said.

"That's because I skipped over the difficult words" Naruto said.

"Naruto I mastered the Kage Bunshin in a day" Daichi said as he crossed his arms.

"That just means I'm awesome" Naruto said.

"Just before my eighth birthday" Daichi said.

Naruto stepped out of bathroom with a look of disbelief on his face and was half way through putting his shirt on.

"You're kidding" Naruto said after a long silence.

"I'm not" Daichi said, "Having Fubuki sealed within me, gave me immense chakra reserves and very poor control. My sensei taught me the Kage Bunshin when I was seven to help better my control and because I learned it so young my control now is perfect. In fact the only form of help I got from him was the technique scroll. Since the next day was a weekend, I spent the entire day learning the technique. In two hours I had made a proper Bunshin, the next six was spent learning the various benefits of the Kage Bunshin and the remaining ten was spent bettering my mastery to the point I no longer needed to make the hand sign in order to perform the Kage Bunshin"

"So you're a genius, big deal" Naruto said as he shrugged and put his shirt on.

"No Naruto I'm not" Daichi said, "I had a learning disability that I made myself grow out of when I made Genin. I had to take special medication three times a day just so I would sit still and concentrate for four hours at a time and the side effects were horrible. I would get intense stomach aches every time those pills kicked in, my heart rate would skyrocket, and I would feel hot but I wouldn't sweat. I would lose my appetite and sometimes get nervous for no reason what so ever. If I ever went to sleep while still under the effects of the medication, I would have intense nightmares and sometimes panic attacks. One time my mother found me screaming on the floor in the middle of the night with no memory of it. All I remember was waking up on the stairs of my parent's room with my mother's arms around me and my face buried in my hands. That is all I remember"

Naruto was silent.

"Because of my learning disability, I learned to read at seven, while the rest of the children could read at six" Daichi said then a thought hit him, "Naruto do you know how to read?"

"What? Of course I do, why wouldn't I know how to read?" Naruto said.

The lie was as obvious as kick to the groin, but Daichi wouldn't verbally call Naruto on it.

"Prove it" Daichi said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Prove it" Daichi said and unsealed the book on Fuinjutsu Minato gave him all those years ago, "Read the title of this book, out loud!"

Naruto looked annoyed and snatched the book from Daichi's hand, immediately he bit down on his lower lip and looked worried.

"Th-Thee-The Ah-ah-rrrr-t o-o-of Fu-fu? Fui-fuji-fuin-je-je-ju-jut-su-" Naruto said before Daichi cut him off and said, "Ok Naruto that's enough"

Naruto handed the book back and hung his head in shame. Seeing a few drops of water falling at Daichi's feet and a sniff, Naruto looked up to see Daichi with an intense look of sadness and tears streaming down his face.

"Why are you crying?" Naruto asked in a concerned voice, he didn't like this look on Daichi's face, it hurt, seeing the man he loved in such pain hurt him more than anything Konoha had ever done to him and he wanted it to stop.

Daichi dropped to his knees then enveloped Naruto in a tight hug and said, "Because you won't"

Naruto was shocked, no one had ever cried on his behalf; hell no one had done anything on his behalf period and yet here was a grown man crying the tears he, himself refused to.

Grabbing on tightly onto the back of Daichi's shirt, Naruto buried his tearing face into Daichi's shoulder and strained out, "Please don't cry *sniff* please. I don't know why, but *sniff* it hurts seeing you like this *sniff*. Please stop"

Daichi smiled slightly at Naruto's words and closed his eyes tightly while taking several deep, staggered breaths in order to calm himself. Once calm Daichi pulled away and faced Naruto while Naruto cupped his face and wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

"You ok?" Naruto asked with concern at worry.

Daichi sniffed and nuzzled into Naruto's hands then chuckled, smiled and said, "I should be the one asking you that?"

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because you have had to endure so much in your life, it just isn't fair" Daichi said and hugged Naruto again, "*sniff* but I promise you, never again will you feel lonely, never again will you be hated for something you had no choice in, never again will you suffer like you have and never again will you not know love. I promise you, upon my heart, upon my soul, upon this very body, I will never leave you, I will always be there for you, I will always help you and I will always love you"

"Thank you" Naruto said and hugged Daichi tightly while Daichi picked him up and led them to their bed.

The rest of the week was pretty much the same, during the day, Daichi would teach Naruto how to read properly while at night, several Naruto clones and one Daichi clone would lock themselves inside one of the larger rooms and practice reading, keeping their chakra levels up using Daichi's special energy bars, while the two originals would sleep peacefully, much to the clones displeasure, so it would be an interesting treat to find Daichi's clone dizzy and twitching while all of Naruto's clones were piled on top of him, snuggled close.

With so much encouragement and with the help of the clones, Naruto learned fast and by the time it was time to leave Naruto had a perfect reading score much to Daichi's pride and Naruto's bubbling happiness and accomplishment.

"So now what?" Naruto asked as they checked out of the hotel.

"Now" Daichi said as he took hold of Naruto's hand, "We leave Ryumaku City and head for Jigokugakure. Normally it would take about a week with the help of Fubuki, but we're going to do it on foot and I was going to extend the trip by about three months, however after I read your data files, I will extend this trip by about a year. That way I'll have more than enough time to train you and get you ready for the purification ritual"

"Do we really need that much time to prepare?" Naruto asked, "And can you really afford to spend that much time away don't you have a village to run? You are a Kage after all"

"To answer your first question, I actually don't know" Daichi said, much to Naruto's shock, "You will be the first person to test the purification process in its entirety. We have run simulations using both myself and the Dai Shi Hogo, but none of us had tainted Bijus within us so we had no way to find out if the actual purification itself will work"

Naruto looked worried.

"That's why I want to train your body and mind so that if anything does go wrong, you will be able to resist the Kyuubi's influence and keep yourself separate from it, while we completely remove the Kyuubi and kill it once and for all" Daichi said, "But that is only a last resort in the event all else fails. If all goes well, then the Kyuubi will be purified and you will have completely access to its abilities and we will spend the next two years training you in the ways of the Jinchuriki. As for the village, I have a clone running the place and will remain so until I dispel it. It replenishes its chakra using my energy bars so it will last; besides I have my Department Heads running most of the village whenever I leave, so it's in good hands"

"And after those two years?" Naruto asked.

"Then you will have a choice" Daichi said, "You can either leave and go wherever you wish, however if you wish to return to Konoha, we will help smooth things over, or you can stay in Jigoku"

"I really don't think I'll be returning to Konoha, I may have been born there, but it was never a home" Naruto said, "Besides it's like they say, 'Home is where the Heart is' and right now you have my heart, so I guess my home is with you, right?"

"Awwww that was so cute and cheesy all at the same time" Daichi said causing Naruto to glare at him through half lidded eyes, "But I have to admit, it was incredibly romantic so 'Thank you'. That means a lot to me"

Naruto grinned and rubbed the underside of his nose with a finger as Daichi ruffled his hair and once they ducked into a side alley, Daichi gave Naruto a deep passionate kiss, leaving the poor boy very uncomfortable in his trousers.

"You are evil" Naruto said once he had finally calmed down.

"I try" Daichi said and squeezed Naruto's hand.

After saying 'Good Bye' to Miu and Sogou, the duo made their way to the West Exit where they would finally enter the Badlands and be on their way to Jigokugakure.

"You ready?" Daichi asked.

"With you, always" Naruto said.

"Ok, that's it no more classical literature for you. That was so cheesy, you made me lactose intolerant" Daichi said.

"Oh thank God!" Naruto exclaimed with relief, "I was wondering how long I would have to keep this up, before you made me stop"

Daichi started laughing, "Touché, that was a very good plan"

With that the two of them started walking up the steps hand in hand, ready to face the challenges the next few years would bring.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

******Yay! Another chapter for you all to read! Ok so this was a necessary chapter, two parts lovey, one part dovey, perfect if you ask me. Ummm, so yeah, if you have realised, I have made Naruto the horny one, but can you honestly blame him? For those of you who think this is going a bit fast, in my defence I shall tell you that I have never been in a relationship before so I have no idea what I'm doing, I make this stuff up as I go along while using whatever I know through reading other fan fics, watching TV and other stuff. There is no personal experience involved in depicting Naruto's and Daichi's relationship. R&R, if you would be so kind.**

******Jutsu-Jutsu no Jutsu**

******Ryumyaku - Dragon Veins**

******(1) - The music I'm referring to is 'Let's Dance Boys!' from the Bayonetta video game (I LOVE THIS GAME!). You can find it on youtube, they took a dance scene they show at the end of the game.**

******Enjoy**


	5. Jigokugakure no Sato

Chapter 5: Jigokugakure no Sato

"So this is Jigokugakure?" Naruto asked as he looked upon the village coming into view, "Even though you have told me nothing about this place, forgive me if I'm a little less than impressed"

Naruto had matured quite a bit over the past year. Now at 5'2", he was still shorter than Daichi by a good seven inches, but that didn't matter, he still loved the man and yet they still hadn't done 'it'.

It would frustrate Naruto to no end not being able to go further, but Daichi made them hold to their promise as well as seductively throw in the little bribe ensuring that when they did take things to the next level, Naruto would find the wait well worth it. Naruto shut up instantly.

Daichi smacked Naruto over the head, "First, I should slap you, which I already have, second do not insult my village and third this is an outpost village. From here we will catch a boat and have it take us across" Daichi said and pointed to their destination, an active volcano a few miles out to sea.

"You're telling me that Jigokugakure is in the middle of an active volcano?" Naruto asked.

"Yes" Daichi replied, "Besides, that isn't an actual volcano. That smoke plume is made by generators to give the place a more...Hellish feel"

"...Fitting" Naruto replied.

"Indeed, but do prepare to be surprised, you're imagination will never be able to do it justice" Daichi said.

"You calling me unimaginative?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I'm just saying you won't do it justice. In fact anyone who hasn't been to Jigokugakure before will never be able to do it justice" Daichi said.

"I'll believe it when I see it" Naruto scoffed.

"No you won't" Daichi said playfully.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked.

"You'll see" Daichi said with a playful smirk.

"Dammit Daichi, stop playing games with me. You know I don't like it" Naruto said.

Daichi suddenly disappeared, like he was never there in the first place.

"Oh Naru-chan, how could you possibly say that?" Daichi's voice said from behind in a sweet seductive, his breath tickling the blonde's ear, "Why, just last night you were practically begging me to give you one of my 'massages'"

Daichi slithered his arms around Naruto's waist and licked the outer edge of the teen's ear before biting down on it lightly.

Naruto closed his eyes and moaned softly while pushing back into the embrace then moved his hand over his shoulder so he could caress Daichi's cheek.

Daichi chuckled softly, "I always knew how to make you see reason"

"You are an evil bastard" Naruto said in a slightly breathy voice.

"And yet you're the one who confessed first" Daichi said as he held his lover close.

"Not one of my more creative moments" Naruto said.

"Clearly, but if it makes you feel any better, one, it worked, two, it was your first time so it was understandable, and three it was very cute" Daichi said.

"You're flattery stings at me self-esteem" Naruto said as Daichi let him go.

"I'm merely exerting my authority as a boyfriend and lover" Daichi said.

"Translation: You're a bastard" Naruto said.

"Exactly" Daichi said with a smile as he took hold of Naruto's hand and lead them into the village.

As they approached the village, Naruto noticed Daichi fumbling with a scroll.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Making my return official" Daichi said as he unsealed a long black trench coat, with a slit going down from the small of his back with blood red flames lining the bottom and edge of the bell sleeves while on the back a phrase was embroidered such that it looked like it was written in blood. A phrase that said, 'Heaven shows mercy, Hell doesn't'. Next Daichi unsealed his black and red Kage's hat with a kanji for Jigoku written on it and strapped it to his waist then unsealed his Hita-ite and tied it around his head. The Jigokugakure symbol was somewhat simple, yet spoke volumes, also the fact that the etchings were coloured was a nice touch.

The symbol consisted of a blackened outline of a skull with red horns, a golden halo above the horns and two pairs of silvery wings sprouting out from either side of the skull. This was the combined symbol of Jigoku and Tengoku that was adopted when Tengoku fell thirty-six year prior.

Naruto liked it, it spoke of welcoming and safety to those who sought it and fear and wrath to those who earned it, a very powerful symbol.

As the duo walked through the outpost village, they were met with gazes of shock, awe, and joy.

Naruto found it odd that people were staring at someone other than him, even if they weren't glares of hatred or anger.

Half an hour later, they arrived at the docks where they would catch a boat that take them across to Jigoku.

Fifteen minutes later they stepped off Daichi's private ferry and into what appeared to be a bustling harbour within the volcano. Immediately several security guards lined up in two lines and saluted Daichi while calling out in unison, "WELCOME BACK, JIGOKUKAGE-SAMA! WE HOPE YOU'RE TRIP WAS EVENTFUL"

"At ease men" Daichi said, all the guards stayed as they were.

Naruto followed Daichi and watched as he sighed and muttered something akin to, 'Damn Jarheads'

The two of them walked right into the terminal and it was unusual for Naruto to be able to walk right past any form of security, such were the perks of accompanying the Jigokukage.

Then they came near the exit and Daichi slowed down, a devious yet amused grin slowly spreading across his face.

"What?" Naruto asked as they came to a stop just before the exit, the doors were blackened so neither could see outside.

"Oh just wondering what type of expression you will make when you see the city" Daichi said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly Daichi disappeared and a piece of cloth covered Naruto's eyes, "Do you trust me?"

"Do you have to ask?" Naruto replied.

"In this case 'yes'. Now do you trust me?" Daichi asked.

"Of course I trust you" Naruto said.

"Good" Daichi said and pushed Naruto through the doors.

As soon as Naruto felt the warmth of the outdoors, he yelped as Daichi grabbed onto his waist and jumped into the air, landing on what appeared to be a tiled roof.

"Ok you can take off your blind fold now" Daichi said and smirked as Naruto pulled off his blindfold and frowned.

"I am not impressed" Naruto said for before him lay the mundane look of building that reminded him of Konoha, "I thought this was going to blow my mind"

"No that's my job" Daichi said and chuckled at Naruto's embarrassment, "Aren't you going to ask the obvious question?"

"What?"

"Why is it sunny?" Daichi asked innocently.

Naruto paused then looked up and indeed there was a sun casting its rays upon them then he scanned the area in front and sure enough there was the bustling visage of a normal village, beyond which lay an immense forest that stretched as far as the eye could see.

"What the hell?" Naruto said after a very long pause, "But-I-but-we-but-"

Daichi had to suppress the urge to laugh, "Turn around"

Naruto did as he was told and turned into the perfect imitation of a fish.

"Like what you see" Daichi said, practically exploding with amusement.

Before them lay a city an entire city with massive skyscrapers that shone in the afternoon sun, each building getting taller and taller until in the middle stood a titanic man-made construct that towered over all the others. The second tallest building didn't even come up to half way compared to this one.

Naruto was so absorbed in the sight of the city that he never noticed Daichi talking to someone else until Daichi called out to him and snapped his fingers in front of his face.

"Oi, Naruto snap out of it. Our rides here" Daichi said.

"Huh?" Naruto said as he blinked a few timed and looked at Daichi and saw a man with short orange hair, brown eyes and was slightly taller than Daichi wearing a white shitagi, a black kosode, a black hakama, a white hakama-himo, white tabi, a pair of waraji and a large sword reminiscent of an over-exaggerated butcher knife strapped to his back.

"So this is the kid?" the man asked.

"Yup" Daichi said, "Naruto, I'd like you to meet Kurosaki Ichigo, my head of security. Ichigo, I'd like you to meet Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and my apprentice"

"Cool" Ichigo said and extended a hand which Naruto took and shook firmly.

"Daichi" Ichigo said.

"Yup?" Daichi asked.

"Isn't he a bi-" Ichigo never got to finish his sentence when an angry Daichi planted firm fist in the man's stomach.

"One more word, one more fucking word and I swear to God I will take your overly exaggerated butcher knife and I will stick it down your throat. I know I have not had the best choice in men in the past, but I would appreciate it if you people would just let that bloody joke die for God and Heaven's Sake. It has gotten really old, really fast and while it is true I am dating him, we have an understanding to wait until an appropriate time. Do I make myself clear?" Daichi growled.

"Perfectly" Ichigo strained out as he tried to regain his breath. Naruto simply fell about laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ichigo growled out.

"It just that, at every village we have been to over the past year, at least one of Daichi's acquaintances has called him out on it" Naruto said, holding his sides in laughter.

"You're not embarrassed? You used to blush like a blood-soaked beetroot whenever people said that" Daichi said.

"Nope, now it's just hilarious" Naruto said and bristled when Daichi called out his name.

"Naru" Daichi said with an evil glint in his eyes, Naruto found himself unable to move due to a shadow tendril binding him, "Tenchu"

Naruto's eyes widened in horror, "NO! STOP! STAY AWAY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! NOT IN PUBLIC PLEASE!" but Naruto's voice fell on deaf ears as Daichi stalked slowly towards him then cupped his whiskered face and kissed him for the world to see. After a few seconds of struggling, Naruto finally gave in and moaned softly while Daichi kissed him deeply and passionately.

Ichigo cleared his throat while looking away and trying to suppress his blush. Daichi ignored him.

After a few minutes, Daichi released his lover and revelled in the far away, glazed over look in his eyes, the stupid, blissful expression on his face and the odd idiotic giggle that escaped his lips.

"Geez, did you have to molest the poor kid?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll have you know, Naruto quite enjoys these sessions, just not in the presence of the public. Hence his punishment for laughing at my misfortune" Daichi said while chuckling evilly.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow then walked up to Daichi leaned close and glared at his leader in a calculating manner.

"Getting a bit familiar are we? I'll have you know I'm a man who believes in monogamy, so you really do not have a chance" Daichi said but Ichigo continued to examine him.

"You're happy" Ichigo said.

"What are you talking about? I'm always happy" Daichi said.

"No, before you were a fake happy, this is an honest happy. You're really happy" Ichigo said causing Daichi to blush.

"Heh, heh...DAMMIT WHY AM I SO EASY TO READ?" Daichi yelled.

"Because you're practically begging for the world to notice, you're practically broadcasting your emotions on loud speaker" Ichigo said.

Daichi gave the man a half lidded glare and a mock sneer.

Naruto, who by now had slipped out of his stupor, saw Daichi jump off the roof and walk up to a strange, large, long, black object on wheels where a man wearing a black suit held a door open that led into the object.

Jumping down next to Daichi Naruto asked, "What is this?"

"This, Naru, is a car, a mode of transport that allows one to cover larger distances over a shorter period of time when compared to travelling on foot. This particular model is called a limousine, a luxury style of car" Daichi explained.

"How does it work?" Naruto asked.

"Well there are many different methods that make a car move, but this particular one uses electricity. Powerful batteries provide power to a motor that turns the wheels thus allowing travel" Daichi said and noted Naruto's slightly confused expression, "I know it seems hard to grasp, but you will learn this stuff amongst other things, especially if you're going to be living here"

"I suddenly feel kinda stupid" Naruto said.

"Nonsense, not knowing about this stuff is perfectly understandable" Daichi said.

"How so?" Naruto asked.

"There was never a need" Daichi said, "Now enough sulking and get in. I'm sure you have other questions that you are dying to ask"

Daichi smirked as Naruto climbed into the car then turned as Ichigo landed next to him.

"So what are your orders, boss?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, spread the word that I've returned and tell everyone I plan to hold a meeting tomorrow at noon so as to get them up to speed with what I've been doing the past fourteen months as well as tell them the next plan of action and introduce them to Naruto. Plus could you have Unohana-san come visit as soon as possible. I need to get Naruto's check-up done so we can get one hassle over and done with" Daichi said.

"Sure thing" Ichigo said and disappeared in a blur.

Once Ichigo had left, Daichi turned to enter the car, faced his chauffeur and said, "It's good to see you again, Hiroshi"

"And you Sanzai-sama" the chauffeur replied.

With that Daichi smiled and entered the car while Hiroshi closed the door.

"So, questions" Naruto said, "By the way, these seats are very comfy"

"They are aren't they?" Daichi said with a warm smile.

"Where to sir?" Hiroshi asked, once he was behind the wheel.

"The Jigokukage Tower please" Daichi said, "and could you raise the partition please, I wish to speak with Naruto"

"Of course, sir" Hiroshi said and raised the partition behind his seat so that Daichi and Naruto could have some privacy. Before the care started up and began to move, much to Naruto's surprise.

After five minutes, Naruto turned to Daichi and asked, "Why did you tell him to raise that partition thing?"

Daichi smirked, "So he wouldn't hear and see me do THIS!"

Next Daichi grabbed onto Naruto and pulled him over sideways so that Naruto's head was in Daichi's lap then leaned down and kissed Naruto deeply.

Once they parted for air, Daichi stared into Naruto's eyes and smiled at him lovingly while stroking his blond hair with one hand and rubbing his chest with the other.

"What was that for?" Naruto asked softly.

Daichi shrugged, "Dunno, I guess being back home gave me this sudden urge to be closer to you"

Naruto smiled and placed his own hand over the one Daichi had on his chest.

"I love you" Naruto said causing Daichi heart to flare, no matter how many times he heard Naruto say it, it always made his heart race and his eyes slightly moist.

"I love you too" Daichi said with a sniff before Naruto placed a hand on the back of his head and pulled him down into another kiss.

Once they parted again, Naruto was able to sit back up and the questioning began.

"So what is this place?" Naruto asked.

"Well, this is Jigokugakure obviously" Daichi said.

"You know what I mean" Naruto said.

"Yes, yes" Daichi said then took a moment to think, "You remember the true history of this world right?"

"Yes" Naruto said.

"Excellent" Daichi said, "Now you understand that Paradisio, Mortalis, and Inferno are separate planes of existence, right?"

"Yeah"

"Well, Jigokugakure is a pseudo plane of existence that resides on Mortalis, not quite part of Mortalis, but not quite separated from it either" Daichi explained.

Naruto tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"It might be easier to picture it like this" Daichi said, "Imagine Paradisio, Mortalis and Inferno as bubbles, one on top of the other, but not in contact, Paradisio on the top, Mortalis in the middle and Inferno on the bottom. Make sense?"

Naruto thought about it for a moment then nodded his head.

"Good, now imagine Jigokugakure as a smaller bubble, attached to Mortalis" Daichi said and waited for Naruto to nod his understanding, "Now since it is attached to Mortalis, we fall under its effects, hence why we have a Sun and a Moon and why the time of day in here is the same as it is outside as well as why any weather condition and season outside is reflected in here. However, since we are only attached to Mortalis, Jigokugakure is not limited to space and hence why it looks bigger, a lot bigger"

"I think I get it" Naruto said then thought for a moment and nodded in agreement, "The closest thing I can compare it to is my Mindscape, on the few occasions I've spoken to Kyuubi upfront, it seems like I'm in a different place altogether, but it's huge"

"Exactly! Like your Mindscape, God why didn't I think of that?" Daichi said with a smile, "Next question"

"How does this place exist and why does the city look so...different?" Naruto asked.

"Ah, now those two questions tie into each other and this is where things get a little difficult" Daichi said, "But first a little side info to help explain the answer to your questions better"

Naruto nodded.

"Now then, you know the bubbles of Paradisio, Mortalis and Inferno?" Daichi asked, Naruto nodded, "Imagine a bigger bubble containing all three of them, a larger bubble with the bubbles of Paradisio, Mortalis and Inferno floating within. Remember Jigokugakure is attached to Mortalis so it will be easier to imagine it as a single bubble. That bigger bubble is our universe"

Naruto narrowed his eyes in thought and looked up at the ceiling then turned to Daichi and nodded, "I get it, kinda"

"Heh, heh, It is difficult to wrap your mind around, but it will get easier in time" Daichi said, "We are within our own universe, however it is not on its own"

"Huh?" Naruto asked his face twisted in utter confusion.

"This is where things get really difficult, but it will be easier to imagine it like this" Daichi said, "Imagine our universe-bubble as part of a cluster of other bubbles, each one an imperfect copy of this one, these are called Alternate Universes"

"What do you mean imperfect?" Naruto asked.

"As in, while looked upon from a wider perspective everything pretty much looks the same, upon closer inspection, there are differences, such as you might have been born a girl, or your parents survived, the Kyuubi never attacked, the Kyuubi is good, you never met me, something like that. The possibilities are endless, but don't dwell upon it, it will give you a headache, trust me" Daichi said.

"Now I'm really confused" Naruto said while rubbing his temples, trying to soothe a future headache.

"I know what you mean" Daichi said, "It's better to imagine it as a cluster of bubbles with one of them ours and the rest with subtle differences such as a tiny splotch of colour or a slightly different shape"

Naruto folded his arms and legs then closed his eyes and furrowed his brows in thought for several minutes before saying in an unconvincing manner, "I think I get it"

"It will become easier to understand once we begin your training after the Kyuubi is purified. Part of it will be educating you in several subjects that will make it easier to live here in Jigokugakure" Daichi said then saw Naruto's look of despair, "Don't worry, we'll leave the book related stuff to your clones"

"Oh thank God" Naruto said with relief.

Daichi laughed at Naruto's expression then grabbed him in a tight hug, "You are just too cute"

"Heh, heh, I'm Naruto what more could you expect?" Naruto said as he puffed his chest out in pride.

"I couldn't have put it better myself" Daichi said as he released Naruto, "So have you wrapped your head around the bubble cluster concept?"

"Mostly" Naruto replied.

"Good, now for something really farfetched" Daichi said.

"Oh no" Naruto said, "Let me guess, there is more than one bubble cluster?"

"Exactly" Daichi said and chuckled as Naruto blanched, "There are other bubble clusters and they have absolutely nothing in common with our cluster. In those universes, everything is completely different, and I mean everything. We do not exist, the Hidden villages do not exist, this continent does not exist, this world does not exist. Everything from people to places even to some of the laws of the Universe itself is completely different. The best example would be a universe where the concept of chakra does not exist. We have dubbed these universes as Separate Universes"

Naruto's eyes widened at the idea.

"It seems hard to believe, but it is possible. In those universes, other concepts dominate a world where science rules, for example, leading to the development of cars such as this and other forms of devices and machinery that help make human life easier and more comfortable, or maybe a world where a different source of energy is channelled through the body allowing humans to use a completely different set of skills. You following me so far?" Daichi asked.

Naruto nodded but still looked confused.

"Now to tie all this information into how this relates to Jigokugakure" Daichi said, "During the fledging days of Jigokugakure, after the Juubi was defeated, having the power of the Dai Shi Hogo in one place caused a tear in the bubble of Mortalis"

Naruto's eyes widened at this revelation.

"The Dai Shi Hogo were intrigued by this 'Tear' and a small group was sent to investigate what lay beyond. What they discovered was a world much like ours but there were differences. They had stumbled into was an Alternate Universe. Later on, they discovered other tears that led to Separate Universes and while some people feared the concept, the Dai Shi Hogo were intrigued they saw it as a possible benefit to Mortalis. So they used their power to create the Mini-Bubbles that became Jigokugakure and the late Tengokugakure. They created these two places to act as a stepping stone before allowing the influences of the other universes to seep into Mortalis" Daichi said.

"To act as a sort of trial run before allowing it to spread into our universe, right?" Naruto asked.

"Exactly" Daichi said, "Now since there are so many Alternate Universes amongst the various clusters, the Dai Shi Hogo decided that there was no point in connecting to all of them so it was made a rule that we would only connect to one Separate Universe in whatever cluster we come across, but only if that cluster would benefit us in some way, however the only Alternate Universe we maintained a connection with was the one that first appeared all those years ago as a sort of 'Thank you' for helping us discover this new realm of possibility"

"Wow" was all Naruto said as he tried to process all of this.

"Unbelievable isn't it?" Daichi asked.

"Now my head feels like it's going to burst" Naruto said.

"Don't dwell on it too much" Daichi said, "I told you all of this now to make it easier for you to settle in and to form a sort of basis for you to begin your education on"

"Well my head still feels like it's going to burst" Naruto said.

"If it makes you feel any better, Ichigo is from a Separate Universe" Daichi said.

"Really!" Naruto asked.

"Yup, in their Universe there is no chakra, but a type of energy called Reiryoku and is tied closely to one's own Soul. Only a few select people can utilise or even see this power and those who do, can become beings known as Shinigami, Death Gods" Daichi said.

"So Ichigo-san is a Shinigami?" Naruto asked.

"Yes" Daichi said, "Normally we wouldn't even be able to see them since they are made up of Reishi, but my Head of Research and Development, also a Shinigami, developed artificial bodies for Shinigami to inhabit so they could properly interact with the rest of us"

"How come we can't see them?" Naruto asked.

"Because in their Universe, they were not meant to be seen. In their world one of the duties of being a Shinigami was to ferry the souls of the dead from the 'Real World' as they called it, to an alternate plane of existence called Soul Society. Essentially one could interpret it as being the Afterlife" Daichi said.

"So what are they doing here?" Naruto asked.

Daichi sighed and turned solemn, "They became refugees"

Naruto was shocked.

"In their world, one of their own committed treason and tried to ascend to true Godhood in order to become a ruler of all. They were able to stop him, but at a terrible price that none of them had foreseen" Daichi said and paused trying to control his emotions, "Their own world was destroyed"

Naruto was shocked into silence.

"Once they were brought here, we tried to relocate them to Alternate Universes, but in all the ones we found, they all had the same series of events occurring. In the end it was decided to let them settle in Jigokugakure and permanently seal off all connections to that Cluster" Daichi said with sadness in his voice, "That was ten years ago. All the Shinigami that came through settled here in Jigoku and some of them became Department Heads, In fact my Heads of Agriculture, Torture and Interrogation, Research and Development, Medicine, Wildlife, Security, Education and ANBU are all Shinigami and all are very powerful. They were the captains of their squads before they became refugees, well except Ichigo he never became a captain plus he has surpassed the level of a captain"

"How?" Naruto asked.

"That I cannot tell you, it's an S-Class secret known to only the former captains and vice-captains of the Shinigami plus a few select others" Daichi said.

Naruto nodded in understanding, being a ninja, he knew the importance of secrecy.

"Now then, enough complicated talk" Daichi said with mock seriousness, then pouted, "I wanna shnuggle"

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at Daichi's attempt at talking cutely and promptly let himself be dragged by Daichi who sat him in his lap and held him close while mumbling words of love with the occasional kiss.

After another half hour of travel, the car pulled up in front of a building and Hiroshi announced over the intercom, "Sir, we have arrived at the Jigokukage Tower"

"Excellent" Daichi said as Naruto slid off his lap. After a few seconds, Daichi's door opened and he stepped out followed by Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Daichi said catching the blonde's attention, "Welcome to the Jigokukage tower" and raised his arm upwards.

Naruto looked up and up and up and went wide eyed when he realised which building they were in front of.

"YOU WORK HERE?" Naruto exclaimed, startling several pedestrians.

"Work AND live" Daichi said with a grin.

"Oh... my... God!" was all Naruto said as a look of anticipation and excitement spread across his face then followed Daichi into the building, the only thought currently running through his mind being, "This is going to be awesome!"

The reason for this excitement you ask? Simple, the Jigokukage Tower is the tallest and biggest building in Jigokugakure, one thousand metres, exactly two hundred floors of glass, metal and concrete.

As they walked through the main entrance towards the elevators, every civilian greeted Daichi and every Ninja, Shinigami and what Naruto assumed to be other forms of military personnel saluted or bowed respectfully to their leader.

Soon they reached a long line of doors, four of which were coloured red and black.

"Now what?" Naruto asked.

"Now we go to the top of the tower" Daichi said, "Where my home is"

"So there are stairs beyond this door?" Naruto asked.

"Are you mad?" Daichi asked, "Do you honestly think I will walk up almost three thousand stairs to get to the top?"

"Then how else are we going to do it?" Naruto asked.

"Like so" Daichi said and pressed a button on the side of the wall. A tone sounded and the doors spread apart after which Daichi entered followed by Naruto.

"Yeesh this thing's smaller than my room in Konoha" Naruto said and watched as Daichi pressed a finger over a number on a screen and the doors closed.

"You might want to hold on, considering it's your first time" Daichi said.

At first Naruto didn't listen, but when the elevator lurched upwards, he was quick to wrap his arms around Daichi's. Daichi merely smirked.

"Y-you sure this is safe? You know I'm not a fan of closed spaces" Naruto said nervously.

"Absolutely" Daichi said, "A lot of care was taken when this tower was built. Almost every safety precaution has been covered"

"What do you mean 'almost'?" Naruto asked wearily.

"It is impossible to account for EVERYTHING that could go wrong, but you can cover most of them" Daichi said.

"I see" Naruto said.

"Don't worry, if anything goes wrong, I'll be here to keep you safe" Daichi said as he kissed the side of Naruto's head, "Besides we're highly trained ninjas, if anything goes wrong, we can hop out the top and Wall Walk to safety"

"Yeah, I guess your right" Naruto said, feeling more relieved, "I guess cramped spaces make me forgetful"

"There is nothing wrong with that" Daichi said as he took hold of Naruto's hand and squeezed it comfortingly.

Soon the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened, what Naruto saw was not what he had expected.

In front of him was a small area of polished marble flooring that enclosed the area of the four elevators. Beyond the marble floor was a rock garden with a granite path leading from the marble floor to another small portion of black granite, tile flooring that sat in front of a very traditional low rise wall and entryway normally seen in noble houses. Spreading from either said of the entry way, going along the wall was a line of green grasses that increased in height until they reached the far ends where several trees of bamboo were planted.

"Wow" Naruto said.

"Awesome isn't it?" Daichi said.

"Yeah, I definitely wasn't expecting this" Naruto said.

"No matter how many times I see this entryway, it still captivates me" Daichi said.

"I can see why" Naruto said, "This is amazing"

"I'm glad you like it" Daichi said then started walking down the short, granite path.

Once they reached the main entrance, Daichi slid the door aside and ushered Naruto in and followed before closing the door then turned around to face the house.

Before Daichi could even say anything, the duo was greeted by a loud chorus of, "WELCOME HOME, GOSHUJIN-SAMA!"

Naruto's body stiffened as a furious blush spread across his face while Daichi gave an exasperated sigh and held the bridge of his nose.

"Is there a reason you are wearing those ridiculous maid outfits" Daichi said and sure enough standing in two rows were a total of twenty women wearing skimpy French maid outfits.

Then one of the maids, with shoulder length brown hair and purple eyes, trotted forward and leaned forward while squeezing her cleavage together and with a pout said, "But Manami-sama said, 'Daichi-sama liked this sort of thing'"

"When, when! When have I ever said anything as idiotic as that? I leave for a little over a year and already my mother is having these bloody delusions not to mention she's turned my house into a Cosplay Café. Why mother, why do you do this to me? When will you realise that your little boy is more interested in his own gender than the opposite? When will you realise that none of your efforts to set me up with a woman will ever result in a grandchild?" Daichi ranted.

Suddenly the door in front of them opened and a woman with short, dark blue hair and green eyes wearing a white kimono with light pink floral embroidery stepped out.

"Oh please, I gave up on you the first time you brought a man home. If I want a grandchild, I'll have to rely on Miu for that. I do this because it amuses me" the woman said as she walked between the rows of maids and came to a stop in front of Daichi, "Now before you take another step, what do you say?"

Daichi's frown quickly turned into an amused smile then looked directly at the woman and said, "I'm home, Kaa-chan"

"Welcome back, my son" the woman said and hugged Daichi, "Now then, will you introduce the strapping young man next to you or will I have to start making assumptions?"

Daichi chuckled, "Naruto, this is my mother, Sanzai Manami. Kaa-chan this is Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and... The love of my life" the latter being said while Daichi wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist from behind and rested his chin on the boy's shoulder.

"Well I can see you have excellent taste" Manami said causing Naruto to blush, "and while I do wonder as to why you have chosen someone far younger than you, I will trust your better judgement"

"Thank you, Kaa-chan" Daichi said as he hugged Naruto tighter, "and as to address your concern, yes Naruto is only fourteen and even though we have been dating for a year, we have an agreement that we will refrain from becoming too intimate until he is older. Is that acceptable?"

"Perfectly" Manami said, "Now, Naruto was it?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Naruto said.

"Please call me Kaa-chan" Manami said.

"Uhhhh" Naruto hesitated.

"Just do it, everyone else does" Daichi said as he let Naruto go.

"Ummm, Kaa-chan?" Naruto said then frowned, hard, that word was very unfamiliar to him.

"Is everything alright?" Manami asked.

"No, it's just...I've never had a...Kaa-chan" Naruto said while trying to hide his sadness then gasped when Daichi hugged him again.

"Don't hold it in" Daichi said.

"What's wrong?" Manami asked.

"Naruto never knew his parents and he never had a pleasant childhood due to being a Jinchuriki" Daichi explained.

"I understand" Manami said then faced Naruto, "I apologise for bring up any unpleasant memories and you don't have to call me Kaa-chan if you don't want to, but I would like it if one day you would be able to refer to me as such. I can see my son has become very happy and I can only assume it has to do with you, for that I thank you. Now, as the current Head of the Sanzai family, I welcome you into our home"

"Oh, umm, thanks" Naruto said as Manami took hold of his arm and led him into the house.

Daichi smiled as he watched Naruto's retreating then said, "Maya"

"Yes, Daichi-sama?" the maid, who was still squeezing her cleavage together, said.

"Please stop trying to shove your tits in my face, I'm sure both my boyfriend and your girlfriend will not appreciate it" Daichi said.

"Tch" Maya said as she stood up straight and pouted, hand on her hips, "You're no fun. Besides I know Mimi secretly wants to have a threesome with you"

Daichi showed a look of restrained disgust, "I'm vomiting on the inside"

"Good to know" Maya said happily as she skipped back to the line of maids.

"God that woman and her incessant teasing. She's a bloody lesbian for Christ's Sake" Daichi muttered softly as he walked forward and into the residence.

Suddenly Maya stood in front of him and said, "I am not a lesbian, I'm just...flexible"

"No you're selfish" Daichi said.

"That too" Maya said and skipped of happily while the rest of the maids followed giggling softly.

"Oh don't you start" Daichi threatened and marched past them into the house while the rest of the maids burst out laughing.

Once he caught up to his mother and Naruto, Daichi realised that Naruto was being given the grand tour.

"Well this is the ground floor, in a matter of speaking, and it is where we have all our formal functions" Manami said and took Naruto through all the rooms and was very traditional looking.

"So what do you think of my home so far?" Daichi said as he snuck up behind Naruto and held him.

"It's very nice and traditional, not something I'd expect from you Daichi" Naruto said.

"Well it's not like we designed the place" Daichi said, "This residence has been the home for the Jigokukage ever since this building was built during the reign of the Yondaime Jigokukage. This floor was designed by the Godaime and has been the same since, so we decided to maintain tradition, but we did add a few extras so we can cater to Western styles as well"

"Hm" Naruto said in understanding.

"But this is the only floor we kept as it was, the 197th floor to the 199th floor we gutted and renovated, they just screamed 'Stuck up Bastard'" Daichi said and hugged Naruto tighter as the blond started laughing, "The 196th is the housing for the domestic staff like the maids and the cooks and what not as well as the main kitchen. The 193rd and 194th floors are a combined dojo and swimming pool while the 190th to the 192nd was combined into a single large training ground complete with trees, earth, grass and a small lake its perfect for all types of shinobi training"

"So what's on the 197th to 199th floors?" Naruto asked.

"Why don't we go find out?" Manami said as Daichi let go of Naruto and took gold of his hand before the three went to explore the rest of the house.

The 197th floor was the standard ground floor equivalent of a normal two floor family home, just on a much larger scale, a large common room with a very large TV and entertainment system, a large kitchen, which when asked about, Naruto was told that sometimes both Manami and Daichi just felt like cooking for themselves and didn't really feel like having the food made for them, the floor also had a dining room for when they held dinner parties with friends and families. There was also a game room and a room that looked like a proper fully stocked bar which Naruto was a little intrigued over, not that he liked alcohol.

The 198th floor was the family living accommodations and since Manami was the only family Daichi had, the rest were mainly guest rooms, but there were rooms set aside for when Miu and Sogou would come to visit, since Sogou was Manami's older brother. Each room was large, had moderately lavish furniture as well as en suite bathrooms, a mini office/library and a walk in wardrobe, which Naruto found really impressive.

"Wow this is really luxurious" Naruto said as they made their way to the stairs leading to the final floor.

"Indeed" Manami said, "And we absolutely hate it"

"What? Why?" Naruto asked, flabbergasted at such a notion.

Daichi started laughing, "It's just that, before I took on the mantle of Kage, we were a fairly well of merchant family that was also well versed in the ways of the ninja. We felt it was an insult to try and trade our goods and not be able to protect them ourselves so that's why we are both a merchant and Shinobi family. However after I became a Kage, we decided to keep our standard of living and tried to renovate this place like we preferred, but were forced to up our standards because many claimed it was, and I quote, 'Unbefitting for a Kage and his family to lower themselves to such petty standards' so in the end we made this place far more lavish then we liked just to keep the others happy"

"I see" Naruto said, "But it still looks nice"

"Meh" Daichi said, "In the end, we got used to it, but the only floor I willingly went all out on is the final floor upstairs"

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Cause it's my room" Daichi said, "Although I think it would be better to call it 'our' room from now on"

Daichi chuckled at Naruto's blush then squeezed his hand tighter and kissed him on the cheek.

After that they walked up the steps and stood in front of a door that was on the immediate right of the stairs.

"You really love your doors don't you?" Naruto asked.

"It's for the sake of privacy and sanity" Daichi said.

"Sanity?" Naruto asked.

"How would you like it if Tsunade walked in on you and another person doing 'it'?" Daichi asked.

"Trust me, it is not pleasant" Manami said as she massaged her forehead, "Then again he did claim it as payback for walking in on me and his late father in a similar state of embrace. Boy did that make for an interesting twelfth birthday"

"Please don't remind me" Daichi said as a dark aura descended upon him.

"I... understand" Naruto said with a look of mild horror and disgust.

"Now then" Daichi said suddenly happier, "This is OUR room"

Daichi pushed open the door and stepped in followed by Naruto and Manami.

Naruto's eyes bugged out and his jaws dropped, he'd been doing that a lot today.

The room was huge; half the floor was just that a single room, with bed that could fit twenty. The colour motif was greyscale but was fitting with black and grey coverings for the bed, thick carpet that was a pale cream, white walls, and light grey curtains that were very thick so they blocked out all sunlight.

Daichi led them through the room and the smaller rooms that graced either side. On the left was an office, a library and a lounge/entertainment room, where the office and library had a door in between.

The right side only had two rooms, a large bathroom that was also part onsen and a very big walk in wardrobe that was also joined to the bathroom by a door in the wall and as an added spectacle, all the outer most walls were just glass letting one look out upon the entire city and beyond, it was breathtaking, of course the bathroom had special glass for the windows that allowed one to change its opacity by turning a knob, something Naruto was very relieved over. Despite being a kilometre up in the air, the thought of bathing for the world to see was not a pleasing prospect; of course Daichi countered by softly whispering into his ear that it just meant it would cater to an added thrill if thinks ever got a little... frisky. This caused Naruto to blush brightly and small trickle of blood to seep out his nose.

"I knew my Naru-chan was a horny bastard" Daichi said softly. Even though Manami was still in the wardrobe, Daichi didn't need her to hear this sort of thing.

"Yeah, well it doesn't help when your boyfriend refuses to take things to the next level" Naruto muttered equally as soft.

"Yes, well at least said boyfriend has a level head and isn't a hormonal blond teenager who prefers to think with the brain in his trousers rather than the brain in between his shoulders" Daichi said as he nipped Naruto's ear causing the blond to gasp.

"Exactly I'm a teenager, plus it doesn't help when your boyfriend is such a damn tease" Naruto said.

"Yes well that's what you get for dating me. Now come on we have to wait for Unohana-san to arrive so we can get your check-up completed and get you registered in Jigokugakure's medical database" Daichi said as he released Naruto from his embrace and made his way out of the bathroom.

"What's this check-up you keep talking about, can't we do it later, you know I hate hospitals?" Naruto said as he exited the bathroom.

"Well unlike a normal check-up, this one will serve an additional purpose" Daichi said as he turned and entered his wardrobe.

"That being?" Naruto asked.

"Well, you understand that this city is a blending of other universes right?" Daichi asked.

"Yes" Naruto said.

"Well one of the major aspects that blend within this city is food" Daichi said while examining all his old clothes then made a face.

"What's wrong?" Manami asked.

"Nothing, it's just, I realise how bland my sense of colour was" Daichi said, "Tomorrow, I plan to clear out this place and put my new clothes in as well as make space for Naru's stuff"

"Oh sure" Manami said, "It's about damn time you veered away from all black"

"Ahem" Naruto said causing Manami and Daichi to look at him.

"Oh sorry, where were we?" Daichi asked.

"Something about food" Naruto said.

"Ah yes, well since there are so many different kinds of foods circulating around the city, one must be aware of what you can and cannot eat" Daichi said then rolled back is right sleeve to show a black band around his wrist, "This wrist band is an indicator to show what is and is not safe for you to eat and is identified by its colour"

"When you go to places like eateries and grocers, a chart on the wall or among the various produce will tell you what types of foods are available by showing a list of colours" Manami said as she pulled back her right kimono sleeve slightly to show a sky blue band, "If your colour is present, the food there is safe for you to eat, if not then if you consume anything from there, you will experience anything from an allergic reaction to serious illness to death"

"Wow, that is serious" Naruto said.

"Very" Daichi said, "Of course there is one situation where you will never have to bother with the colour of your band"

"When's that?'Naruto asked.

"When you have the black band" Daichi said and smirked, "The black band indicates that everything is safe for you to eat, so you never have to bother with the safety charts. However a person with a black band is very rare"

"Damn you're lucky" Naruto said.

Daichi was about to reply when Maya's voice sounded from a speaker in the ceiling, "Daichi-sama, Unohana-sama has arrived"

"Thank you Maya, please direct her to the infirmary on the Family Residence Floor, we shall meet her shortly" Daichi said.

"At once sir" Maya said then the connection was cut.

"Come on, let's go find out what you can and cannot eat" Daichi said as he placed an arm around Naruto's shoulders and led him out of the room.

A few minutes later they entered the infirmary where they were met by a woman, about Naruto's height, with blue/grey eyes and long black hair that was tied into a braid that went down her front instead of her back and ended at her waist. She wore a white haori with a greyish-pink lining and wore the same black outfit Naruto had seen Ichigo wearing earlier that day, meaning she was a Shinigami.

"Ah, Unohana-san, it's good to see you again after so long" Daichi said happily as he walked up and gave the woman a hug.

"Sanzai-sama, it is good to see you again" the woman said then looked towards Naruto, "Is this the boy, Kurosaki-kun told me about?"

"Yes it is. Unohana-san, this is Uzumaki Naruto. Naru this is Unohana Retsu, my Head of Medicine. She will be conducting your medical examination"

"It's a nice to meet you" Naruto said, somewhat in awe of the woman in front of him since she seemed young but wise and powerful.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Uzumaki-san" Unohana said as she smiled warmly, "Now please, remove your shirt and lie down on the examination table, we shall begin shortly"

Once Naruto was lying on the table, he noticed the table wasn't as cold as he had imagined.

"Now then" Unohana said as she took out three small discs with flashing blue and red lights and placed one on each of Naruto's temples and the last one on his heart, "These will monitor your bodily functions and put them on record. Now please sit still while I perform a body scan"

Naruto did as he was told and lay still while Unohana's hand took on a blue-green glow causing Naruto to stare at it in awe.

"Is something the matter?" Unohana asked.

"No, it's just...I've seen any sort of ability that didn't need chakra. Daichi told me about the Separate Universes and stuff, but it's still weird to see with it with my own eyes. You're a Shinigami right?" Naruto said.

"Actually I'm using chakra, I learned how to utilise it when within my Faux Body or Gigai" Unohana said.

"Oh" Naruto said then his face fell, "And here I was thinking I'd get to see something different"

Unohana chuckled softly, "It's alright Uzumaki-san. Besides even if I was using Reiryoku, you wouldn't be able to see it since you do not possess any Reiryoku"

"How can you tell?" Naruto asked.

"I added a bit of Reiryoku to my hand while I am scanning you and I haven't picked up anything" Unohana said, "Now please lay still"

With that Naruto lay back down and waited for the examination to end.

An hour later they were almost finished and had one last test to run. During the test, Unohana questioned Daichi about Naruto heart and was intrigued by Daichi's explanation since she was the one who developed this improved procedure and was glad to see that it worked so well.

"I need to withdraw a bit of blood so we can analyse it and have its details on record and assign your wrist band" Unohana said as she took out a small syringe.

"Um, Daichi?" Naruto said nervously.

"Yeah, Naru" Daichi said with concern and quickly made his way to Naruto's side.

"Could you...hold my hand? I don't really like syringes" Naruto said then waited for Daichi to poke fun at him, so he was rather surprised when Daichi took hold of his hand with both of his own and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Don't worry Naru, it's going to be alright, just keep looking at me and you'll be fine" Daichi said comfortingly.

Despite Daichi's words, Naruto still flinched at the feeling of the needle piercing his skin and held his eyes shut tightly until he felt the needle being removed.

Once he felt the cooling dab of alcohol on his skin Naruto let out the breath he had been holding and looked into Daichi's eyes.

"There, was that so bad?" Daichi asked.

"Thanks" Naruto said.

"Anytime" Daichi said then leaned forward and kissed Naruto on the forehead.

"I see you two are very close" Unohana said causing Daichi to smile and Naruto to blush slightly, "Well I for one am glad. It's been a long time since I've seen Sanzai-sama this happy and I for one think it is long overdue"

"Thank you, Unohana-san" Daichi said as he looked at Naruto and stroked his hand with his thumb.

Suddenly there was a blip sound and Unohana turned to face the computer screen she was working at, "Ah the blood analysis is complete with a very interesting result"

"What is it?" Naruto said as he sat up on the table and took his shirt from Daichi.

"Well, it appears you are a very unique individual" Unohana said, "And I do not mean because of the Kyuubi"

"Hm?" Naruto said and tilted his head to the side.

When Unohana turned around, she had something in her hand and held it out for Naruto to see.

Both Daichi's and Naruto's eyes widened, but Daichi was the first to recover, "Wow"

In Unohana's was the coloured wrist band that would determine what Naruto could and could not eat, a wrist band that was coloured black.

"I got the black band" Naruto said after a while.

"Indeed, your biology allows you to eat whatever this city has to offer, a very rare trait I must say. There are only a handful of people that possess the black band and Sanzai-sama is one of them" Unohana said.

"This is awesome" Naruto said as he held out his right wrist and let Unohana wrap it around, where it then merged into a single seamless band.

"Well, congrats Naru. Now whenever we go on a date, we won't have to bother with what we eat" Daichi said as he took hold of Naruto's hand.

Unohana chuckled softly and smiled, "Sanzai-sama, will there be anything else that is needed?"

"That will be all. Thank you for doing this" Daichi said.

"It was my pleasure" Unohana said then saw herself out.

After a few minutes of silence, the duo walked out of the infirmary.

"She was nice" Naruto said.

"She is, but she can be damn scary without even looking like it or even trying" Daichi said.

The rest of the day was spent doing nothing and after a very nice dinner, Naruto and Daichi decided to turn in for the night.

Once they got into bed, which Naruto found very, very, very comfy, Daichi suddenly wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist and pulled him close.

Daichi stared into Naruto's eyes with a content expression on his face.

"Naru" Daichi said softly then kissed his lover, chastely at first then deepened it as he placed a hand on Naruto's cheek.

Naruto moaned softly as Daichi nipped his lower lip and felt a surge of electricity rush through him when Daichi slipped his tongue into the eager blonde's mouth. Naruto moaned again as Daichi used his tongue caress the inside of his mouth and promptly buried his hands in the soft black hair.

Rolling on top of Naruto, Daichi broke the kiss then sat up, straddling the boy and promptly yanked Naruto's T-shirt off.

"Why do we bother wearing shirts to bed anymore?" Daichi asked while breathing heavily then removed his own, "I mean it's completely pointless, they either end up ripped, on the floor or both"

"Cause we're stupid?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face.

"Good enough for me" Daichi said then leaned forward and kissed Naruto again then kissed down the boys jaw and buried his face in Naruto's neck, suckling and nibbling on the blonde's collar bone, until the tender skin turned a dark red, all the while Naruto moaned loudly and gripped tightly onto Daichi's hair.

"Unnnn...Daichi!" Naruto moaned before Daichi stopped sucking on Naruto's neck and began kissing and licking down Naruto's torso, paying lengthy attention to each of Naruto's nipples causing the blond to squeak and squirm in pleasure. Next Daichi kissed down Naruto's stomach, ending at the navel and stopped.

Naruto groaned in annoyance at the lack of Daichi's touch then arched his back and groaned loudly when Daichi drove his tongue into the boy's navel. Daichi continued his assault on Naruto's abdomen all the while Naruto gripped Daichi's hair tightly, his eyes tightly shut, loud moans escaping his lips and his head thrashing from side to side.

A few minutess Naruto cried out Daichi's name as his back arched for several seconds then fell back into the bed breathing heavily before Daichi kissed back up Naruto's body then wrapped his arms around Naruto's head and kissed him deeply but gently.

Suddenly Naruto shook his head, dislodging Daichi's lips.

"What's wrong?" Daichi asked.

"I...think I made a mess" Naruto said in a small voice.

Surprised at Naruto's claim, Daichi lifted his body off the bed and tilted his head downwards so that he could see in between them, where sure enough there was a large wet patch forming on Naruto's pyjama bottoms.

"Damn, I'm awesome" Daichi said then laughed as Naruto shoved him to one side and jumped out of bed.

Naruto returned a few minutes later wearing clean pyjama bottoms and stared at Daichi who had one arm behind his head, the covers bunched up at his waist and his other hand rubbing his stomach sensuously.

"You are such a tease" Naruto said as he glared at Daichi through half lidded eyes then jumped onto the man who expertly caught him and hugged him close.

"That's because my Naru-chan makes me a naughty devil" Daichi said then placed Naruto on the bed and spooned up behind him, hugging him close.

"I love you Daichi" Naruto said softly.

"I love you too, Naru" Daichi replied as he kissed Naruto's cheek then buried his face in Naruto's hair, "Good night"

"Good night" Naruto whispered and snuggled into Daichi's embrace.

The last thing Daichi did before slipping into peaceful sleep was dispel the clone he had left to run the city so that his brain could assimilate the information over the course of the night.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**YAY! We finally made it to Jigokugakure, please don't kill me for throwing some Sci-Fi into this, I have my reasons, mindless chaos being one of them. I do hope you enjoyed the lemon at the end, I felt I owe my lovely readers that much. **

**So, who are the Heads of Departments, Ichigo is security, Unohana is medicine, but who heads, R&D, T&I, Wildlife, Agriculture, Education and ANBU (HINT, refer to chapter for a clue on R&D and Agri) please let me know it will be fun reading your speculations.**

**Jutsu-Jutsu no Jutsu**

**Reiryoku - Spirit Power**

**Reishi - Spirit Particles**

**Goshujin-sama - Master**

**Enjoy**


	6. New Faces and a New Promise

Chapter 6: New Faces and a New Promise

The next morning Naruto woke up...alone...wait, what?

"Huh?" Naruto uttered as he sat up in bed, sans feeling Daichi near him.

Light was pouring into the room since the large curtains behind the bed were drawn. Waking up fully, Naruto heard voices coming from the walk in wardrobe so he got out of bed and made his way there, yawning a few times.

"Morni-" Naruto was cut off when several pairs of black trousers collided with his face, knocking him over.

"Out, out, out, out, out" Daichi kept saying as he grabbed clothes off their hangers and tossed them out of the wardrobe, "Kaa-chan, did I really have this dull a fashion sense?"

"Yes" Manami said as she and Maya watched Daichi toss out his old clothes.

"Daichi-sama" Maya said.

Daichi continued to toss out clothes, muttering about boring taste.

"DAICHI-SAMA!" Maya yelled.

"What?" Daichi said and faced them with a pair of black leather short-shorts in his hands, causing Manami and Maya to raise an eyebrow.

Daichi looked at the shorts, blushed then tossed them into the air yelling, "OUT!"

Suddenly Maya grabbed them and said, "Fuck that, I'm taking them"

Daichi stopped dead and shuddered, "Do not tell me that you have planned for them"

"I won't" Maya said then stuffed the shorts into her pocket, "By the way, Naruto-sama is awake"

"Huh?" Daichi said and looked up and out the door to see a hand protruding out of a pile of black, then it went limp.

"NARU!" Daichi yelled as he leapt out the door and began tossing clothes into the air trying to unbury his lover.

"Naru, Naru, speak to me" Daichi said worry drenching his voice when he came across Naruto's limp form and slapped his face lightly.

Naruto didn't respond.

"Naru? Naru!" Daichi called out but there was still no response, "C.P.R.!"

Daichi lay Naruto down, tilted his head and was about to initiate mouth to mouth resuscitation when a pair of lip rose up and captured his own.

When Naruto broke the kiss, he smirked at Daichi's stunned expression until Daichi captured him in a hug and held him tight.

"Damn it, don't scare me like that" Daichi said as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"I was just joking Daichi" Naruto said as he returned the hug.

"Even so, you really had me worried" Daichi said as he pulled back and pressed his forehead to Naruto's.

"I'm sorry" Naruto said, without any sense of remorse what so ever.

"Sure you are" Daichi said as he smirked and helped Naruto to his feet.

Naruto smirked.

Suddenly they heard a squeal.

"Maya, please stop going Yaoi fan-girl on us" Daichi said.

"But that was so cute and romantic" Maya said then pulled out a camera, "Please just one photo of you two hugging"

"No" Daichi said.

"Please" Maya said.

"No" Naruto said.

"Pretty please, I'll even share the profits" Maya said.

"NO!" Naruto and Daichi yelled.

"Tch!" Maya said with a pout the pocketed the camera then smirked when she turned around only to catch a glimpse of Manami slipping her micro-camera back into her kimono sleeve, while Manami held a finger to her lips in the universal sigh of 'Shh'

Just then Naruto yawned loudly and scratched the back of his head then heard a click and a flash.

"Huh?" Naruto said and saw Maya staring at the back of the camera, positively drooling.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! OH MY GOD~!" Maya squealed, "A hickey, A HICKEY!"

Naruto was confused for a moment, then remembered last night, looked in a nearby mirror, blushed madly then covered the red mark with his hands while looking absolutely horrified.

"My, my, it appears my son has already marked you, congratulations" Manami said.

"Wouldn't be the first time" Daichi said then yelped when Naruto kicked the back of his leg while picked up a random piece of clothing to cover himself up with.

Maya was still squealing.

"Maya" Daichi said causing the woman to look at him.

Daichi then smirked evilly and snapped his fingers once before the camera was encased in ice.

Maya screamed in horror when the camera shattered as an icy kunai pierced it.

"NOOOOOOOO! MY PRECIOUS!" Maya screamed then fell to her knees sobbing.

"Was that necessary?" Naruto asked.

"Would you like to have hoards of Yaoi Fan-girls hunting you down just because you have a hickey, FROM ME?" Daichi asked.

Naruto paled and shuddered, "Let's kill her now, no one will find out"

"No can do" Daichi said with a disappointed shake of his head.

"Why?" Naruto whined, Maya squealed at the tone.

"As tempting as it sounds, Maya is very good at what she does and a very good ninja" Daichi said.

"I...see" Naruto said then thought for a moment, "Can't we just slit her throat in the middle of the night?"

"Naruto, what the hell has gotten into you?" Daichi asked as he watched his blond lover start nibbling on his thumb nervously.

"I have seen the terror of fan-girls back in Konoha, though I have yet to experiences it first hand, I don't want to start now" Naruto said.

"I see. Am I right in guessing that Sasuke was the target of said fan-girls?" Daichi asked.

"Yes" Naruto replied.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Daichi laughed evilly, "Excellent, now the bastard suffers even more thanks to my meddling"

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"I placed a couple seals on the little shit to ensure he doesn't try to prance off to that slimy serpent again. If he tries anything, Tsunade just has to activate a seal and the bastard's mind will melt like a sandcastle caught in high tide and only I know how to remove it" Daichi said with a malicious chuckle and a sadistic lick of his lips.

"Was that really necessary?" Naruto asked.

"No one messes with my Naru-chan" Daichi growled.

"No, I meant the sadistic-bastard-act, was that really necessary?" Naruto asked.

"Meh, thought I give a little added flair to the situation, plus I like to revel in the sufferings of my victims" Daichi said.

"Good to know" Naruto said then made his way to where his shirt had been tossed the night before and put it on, "So what's the plan?"

"Well after we finish unpacking, we need to get ready for the meeting at noon where I'll introduce you to my Heads of Department and a few others since they will be aiding in the purification ritual" Daichi said and noticed Naruto slightly tensed at the mentioning of the ritual, "Then we will go meet my squad of Elite ANBU, since they will also be helping out during the ritual acting as guards in case something unexpected happens. Then... I guess we're free to do as we please"

"Cool, can we train then go see the city?" Naruto asked.

"Sure" Daichi said and went back to sorting out his wardrobe while Naruto threw himself onto the very comfy bed.

Half an hour later, Daichi finished unpacking and after Maya and Manami left, crept his way to a seemingly asleep blond.

"WAH!" Naruto wailed as Daichi suddenly grabbed him and yanked him out of bed, "What the hell?"

Then he was turned around and pair of lips crashed down on his. Naruto sighed at the contact as he wrapped his arms around Daichi's neck while his legs wrapped around the man's back.

"Morning, Naru" Daichi said softly when he broke the kiss and smiled as he rubbed Naruto's nose with his own.

"Morning, Daichi" Naruto replied as he buried his face in Daichi's neck.

"How you feeling?" Daichi asked. This question had now taken a deeper meaning over the past year. Whenever Daichi asked this question, it was his way of telling Naruto, that Daichi knew his blond boyfriend was troubled and wanted to know why.

"Well I was comfy" Naruto said, "But now I feel happy, warm, loved, more than the usual of course"

"Of course" Daichi said with a chuckle as he gave Naruto a quick peck on the lips, "And before that? I saw you tense when I told you about the plan for today. What's bothering you?"

Naruto hesitated for a moment to gather his thoughts, "I...I guess I'm a little apprehensive over what will happen during the ritual. I mean you really haven't told me about what will happen"

"I see" Daichi said then hugged Naruto closer as he sat down on the bed, "Well I guess I should apologise, I really should have told you about the whole procedure"

Naruto shifted in Daichi's lap in order to get comfortable (AN: Oh stop you perverts) and listened intently.

"The ritual will go like this" Daichi started, "We will go to an underground temple that was moved when Jigokugakure was created. We have already setup the seals so there won't be much preparation required. I will be the one to guide the ritual so I will be with you from beginning to end"

Naruto smiled at the idea.

"We will place a seal on you that will bypass the Shisho Fuin, allowing us to remove the Kyuubi without killing you" Daichi said, "Although we will not remove it all at once. When the procedure begins, we will start extracting the Kyuubi's chakra and have it transferred into the bypass seal. While the chakra is being transferred, the Shinigami, Onmyoji, Shinto Priests and Priestesses, as well as the Dai Shi Hogo will remove the taint from the Kyuubi's chakra. Once the taint has been removed, it will be destroyed and the Kyuubi transferred back into the Shisho Fuin"

"And if the ritual fails?" Naruto asked warily.

"If worse comes to worse, then we will extract the Kyuubi completely and will be sent through a dimensional rift, casting it into Oblivion, the region outside time and space where all the Universe-bubble Clusters reside where it will simply cease to exist" Daichi said.

"I see" Naruto said, "and you're sure nothing will happen to me?"

"Yes" Daichi said, "I will be with you the entire time, helping to replenish your chakra, if the Kyuubi has to be removed"

"Thanks" Naruto said softly then hugged his lover close while Daichi planted a reassuring kiss on the blonde's whiskered cheek.

After a few moments of silence, Naruto pulled his head back from the hug and leaned in slowly, his eyes drooping before he was met halfway as a pair of soft lips met his.

The pair stayed as they were for several seconds before Naruto increased the pressure on Daichi's lips.

Daichi deepened the kiss, but let Naruto take control. The kiss was slow, deep, passionate and spoke of endless love and comfort. Daichi groaned softly as Naruto nipped his lower lip allowing the blond to push his tongue into the older man's mouth, using the appendage to slowly caress and map out every nook and cranny in the warm, moist cavern that lay beyond.

Naruto squirmed and whimpered when Daichi's hands ran up and under his shirt gently massaging and rubbing the smooth skin on his back sending surges of liquid fire cascading through his system.

"Ahh...Daichi" Naruto moaned as he broke the kiss.

Daichi was about to give Naruto another hickey, when the clock chimed the hour forcing Daichi to regain his senses and pull back.

"Damn" Daichi whispered then sighed, "As much as I would like to continue this, we really need to get ready"

Naruto glared at Daichi through half lidded eyes and grumbled in annoyance.

Daichi chuckled, "Is it me or is the fact that we are not having sex yet make us way too horny"

"It's the no sex" Naruto mock growled then jumped of Daichi's lap and began making his way to the bathroom, "If I die during the ritual, I'm coming back and haunting you for making me die a virgin"

After that Naruto closed the bathroom door.

Daichi's heart sunk as he thought, "I never considered the possibility that Naruto might get hurt during the ritual... Maybe...maybe I should..."

Daichi trailed off before he stood up and marched into the bathroom. Pulling back the door for the shower cubicle, Daichi thoroughly surprised Naruto before dropping to his knees and enveloping the blond in a hug.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry" Daichi said again and again as he held his blond lover for dear life.

"Daichi?" Naruto said after his mind was able to recover, "Daichi! What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Daichi said, his voice now raspy and his face flushed, tears drowned out by the warm water raining down upon them.

"Daichi, what's wrong?" Naruto asked softly as he pulled back and looked into his lover's eyes seeing so many emotions swimming in them, like love, sadness, regret, but most of all guilt.

"I'm sorry" Daichi said as he held Naruto's hands, "I'm sorry for not thinking, I'm sorry for not listening to what you wanted. I...I promise, tonight, tonight we'll go all the way. I'll-I'll-"

"No"

"What?"

"I said, 'No'"

"Why? But I thought-"

"Not like this"

"Huh?"

"Not when you're like this" Naruto said with a pained expression on his face, "You're guilty, I don't want our first time to be out of guilt. You keep telling me how much you love me and I can feel it every time you hold me and kiss me, but now all I can feel is your guilt. I don't want that, I don't like it when you feel guilty, even more so when it's about me. I know I keep teasing you about it, but it's just my way of working off the frustration and trying to control myself. I mean I'm a teenager, the hornies run through my blood, constantly! I know I keep making faces and trying to weasel you into bending the promise, but the truth is I, myself, am not ready, so please stop feeling guilty. I love you so, so much. So please, stop feeling guilty, I already know how much you love me, I don't need you to prove it, just promise me you'll stop feeling guilty"

Naruto finished his statement by smiling a smile filled with warmth and love then wrapped his arms around Daichi, placing one hand on the back of the man's head and hugging him dearly.

"Thank you" Daichi rasped out as he buried his face in Naruto's bare shoulder, "I just...I suddenly got scared that something might happen to you during the ritual. If you got hurt, I'd never be able to live with myself, I just-"

SMACK!

Daichi looked shell shocked as a red mark appeared on his face while a very pissed off Naruto glared at the man, his arm outstretched in the same direction Daichi was facing.

"How many times have I told you to stop doubting yourself?" Naruto scolded, "How many times have I told you that self-doubt is a guaranteed ticket to failure?"

Naruto then smiled lovingly and cupped Daichi's face with his hands, "I have seen your skills, you are strong, you are amazing, you are a Fuin Master. I have no doubt that there will be no problems during the ritual and I know that if anything does happen, you will be there to help me"

"Y-You're right" Daichi said as he took several calming breaths and looked at Naruto, "I guess it was just the hapless worrying of a love-struck boyfriend"

"Damn right" Naruto grinned, "Now get out, I'm still showering"

"Oh! Sorry" Daichi said then stood up and was about to leave before a mischievous grin crept across his face. Naruto did not like that grin.

"You know, I can't exactly go out dripping wet. The carpets will get ruined" Daichi said.

Naruto kept a wary look on his black haired lover.

"So I guess there is only one thing left to do" Daichi said before he removed his wet T-shirt and pyjama bottoms, "I guess I'll have to join you"

Naruto's jaw dropped and his eyes bugged out as Daichi stepped into the shower in all his glory.

Turning away, Naruto placed one hand over his bleeding nose and another over his growing arousal then blushed when he heard Daichi laugh.

"Having a little trouble, Naru?" Daichi teased.

"Dammit Daichi, you know that's not playing fair" Naruto said.

"Oh come on, it's not like this is first time you've seen me nude" Daichi said.

"Yeah, but you always had a towel around your waist" Naruto said, "Dammit why am I the only one suffering here?"

"Well for one, you're a teenager, so you're literally drowning in testosterone and two I have a seal on my inner thigh that keeps me artificially impotent" Daichi said.

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled, "Why didn't you tell me about that?"

"Firstly, you never asked and don't blame me for not telling you, I've been teaching you Fuinjutsu for a year now and secondly I can't place one on you because it will cause problems for you then you're older. I'm 22; puberty is all but forgotten in my case. You're 14, you've already started down that road, and an inhibitor seal of that kind can seriously damage your development" Daichi explained.

"Oh" Naruto said.

"But" Daichi said with a grin, Naruto was still facing the wall so he didn't see it, "There is one way I can help with your problem"

"Really?" Naruto said as he quickly turned around, then saw Daichi in all his glory, again, and blushed before turning back to the wall.

"Yeah, but you have to trust me" Daichi said in a husky voice.

"Umm, okay?" Naruto said.

"That wasn't very confident" Daichi said.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little apprehensive"

"That's ok" Daichi said softly, "It's always scary the first time"

"Huh?" Naruto never had time to react when a pair of arms suddenly wrapped around him and a warm body pressed itself into his back.

"D-d-d-d-Daichi! W-w-w-w-what are you d-d-doing?" Naruto asked frantically.

"Shhhhhh" Daichi said soothingly, "Just...let me do this... My way of saying sorry"

"Sorry for-Ahhh" Naruto didn't get to finish when he felt a large wet hand slowly slide itself down his wet body, over his emerging abs, past his soft, sparse pubic hairs, under the hands Naruto was using to cover himself and around his stiff manhood.

"D-Daichi, What are you-"

"Please, just this one" Daichi said a loving, pleading tone in his voice, "Let me break our promise, just this once. That way if anything does happen during the ritual, neither of us will have any regrets"

Naruto thought about it for a moment before slowly nodding his head.

Naruto felt Daichi's remaining arm tighten around him and heard him whisper a soft 'Thank you' before Daichi started a slow rhythmic stroking of his lover's arousal.

"Uuunnn, Daichi" Naruto moaned as he leaned back into Daichi and closed his eyes, drowning in the sea of pleasure he had been cast into.

"Naru" Daichi said softly as he too closed his eyes and buried his face in Naruto's water logged hair, focusing solely on pleasuring his lover.

The couple stayed that way for over half an hour, the only sound permeating the bathroom alongside the spray of water was Naruto's heavy breathing and blissful moans while Daichi continued to stroke him, keeping the blond on the very edge of climax.

"Dai-Daichi!" Naruto squeaked.

"Yes, Naru" Daichi said and kissed the back of the blonde's head.

"P-please, I can't take it anymore" Naruto said then groaned a loud deep groan, "Please...f-faster unnnnn"

"Ok" Daichi said then squeezed slightly harder and increased his speed causing the blond to moan louder and more frequently.

Just when he felt Naruto tip over the edge, Daichi added chakra to his stroking palm. The effect was instantaneous, Naruto screamed in pure ecstasy, as the most intense orgasm crashed through his body sending volley after volley of thick white seed splattering onto the cubicle wall.

As Naruto came down from his blissful high, he squirmed and yelped slightly at the hypersensitivity of his member, pushing Daichi's hand away.

Daichi then wrapped his arms around his blond lover, holding him tight as he whispered, "I love you, Naruto"

"I love you too Daichi" Naruto said through deep breaths then leaned back into his boyfriend and sighed.

Half an hour later, the two were ready and were climbing a hidden staircase in Daichi's office that would take them straight to the Jigokukage suite upstairs.

Daichi was wearing one of his new black suits with a blood red shirt, while Naruto wore his black and orange jumpsuit, complete with black orange-tinted goggles around his neck; they had become his favourite accessory.

When they entered the main office, Naruto saw that it was very spacious and looked like a very sophisticated office. In front of an all glass wall, that gave an amazing view of the city, was Daichi's desk facing away from the glass wall. His seat was a large black leather office recliner on wheels that looked very comfy. In front of the desk was a pair of smaller office recliner, obviously for guests. The centre of the room was mostly empty and most of the furniture was along the walls.

Directly opposite the desk where the main office entrance was, large bookshelves were placed that were stocked to the brim with various books, Naruto couldn't make out what kind they were since they were quite far. Along the right wall, where they had entered from, were couches and a coffee table, clearly an area where one could relax and have a bite to eat or something and on the far end was a door that led to a toilet. The left wall was simple, covered in maps and screens scrolling information Naruto couldn't make any sense of.

Naruto was snapped out of his exploration when he heard Daichi sit in his chair and said, "Pull up one of the recliners to my side so you can sit down and move the other one to the wall, we won't need it"

Naruto did as he was told and took a seat at Daichi's side, who then took hold of his hand and kissed it.

Daichi then sighed contently and released Naruto's hand before turning it face the room and pressing a button on the underside of his desk.

To Naruto's surprise and awe, a portion of the floor in front of the desk split open and a long conference table and several office chairs rose up from the ground and attached seamlessly to the front of Daichi's desk.

"Wow" Naruto said.

"Impressive, right?"

"Yeah!"

Daichi chuckled for a moment until the doors to the office opened and several people, most of whom wore white haoris filled into the room and sat down around the conference table while another group stood directly behind them. Once everyone was seated, Daichi smiled, "Good afternoon, first I'd like to say it's good to be back and it is good to see all of you again"

"It is good to see you are doing well, Sanzai-sama" a man with long white hair said.

"Well you know, life its simple pleasures and all that rubbish" Daichi said, "But that's not the point, our first matter of business is to introduce you to the young man next to me"

Everyone turned their attention to Naruto, slightly unnerving the boy.

"This, ladies and gentlemen, is Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune" Daichi said.

"Umm, Hi?" Naruto said nervously.

"So this is the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, huh? Not very impressive if you ask me" a seemingly young boy with spiky white hair said, a vein popped on Naruto's forehead.

"Neither are you for all intents and purposes, but you don't see me calling you out on it, now do you...Toushi?" Daichi said with a smirk.

"That's Hitsugaya Tai-" the white haired boy said.

"You lost your position of captain the moment you became a refugee and let's not forget I am your superior making you a Shinigami under my command. Just because your subordinates and most of your colleagues still refer to you by your former title doesn't mean I have to" Daichi said in a serious tone then sat back in his chair and smiled, "Besides I like calling you Toushi"

The boy growled in annoyance.

"Now, now, Toushiro-kun, there is no need to get all tense. Sanzai-sama called us today for a reason and I suggest we all calm down and listen" the man with the long white hair said.

"Thank you, Jushiro-san" Daichi said as the white haired man smiled, "Now before we get to the point of this meeting, I would like all of you to please introduce yourselves. While all of you know who Naruto is, Naruto, on the other hand, has no idea who you are. So please, introductions"

The white haired man, who was sitting on Daichi's right, stood up and spoke, "I am Ukitake Jushiro, Department of Education and this is my second in command, Kuchiki Rukia" while gesturing to a short woman with shoulder length black hair and violet eyes standing behind him who bowed.

Naruto bowed lightly in return.

Next a tall Shinigami with grey eyes and wavy brown hair tied in a long ponytail and long bangs that frame the left side of his face with thin facial hair around his mouth and cheeks stood. He wore a straw hat, which he removed and placed on the table and a pink, flowered ladies kimono, which was draped across his shoulders and over his haori.

"The names Kyoraku Shunsui, Department of Agriculture" the man said with a smile in a sort of whiny voice that made him sound like he was drunk, but showed he was very caring, Naruto liked him for some reason, "And the lovely lady behind me is my second in command Ise Nanao-chan"

The woman, a youthful girl with black hair that was pinned back, blue eyes and glasses said, "Taicho, that is inappropriate"

"Nanao-chan~" Shunsui whined, "Why do you have to be so mean?"

Nanao simply readjusted her glasses while Naruto started giggling loud enough for Daichi to hear causing him to smile.

"Well Shunsui-san, it appears your interactions with your subordinate are always as lovely as flowers in spring" Daichi said, "However that may be, please stop flirting and focus"

Naruto snorted while trying to suppress his laughter while Shunsui started laughing and sat down and Nanao blushed slightly.

"I do love my job" Daichi said, "Next"

Retsu stood, "Unohana Retsu, Department of Medicine and my second in command, Kotetsu Isane"

Kotetsu Isane, a woman with silver hair and grey eyes bowed nervously.

"Huh, kinda reminds me of Hinata-chan" Naruto thought and before he could slip into a depression, Daichi placed a hand on his and squeezed gently.

Next a dark-skinned woman with golden eyes and long purple hair, which was tied up in a ponytail, wearing a black undershirt, an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder and a large beige sash around her waist stood and loudly said, "Shihoin Yourichi, Head of ANBU, my second in command, Soifon, commander of the ANBU Onmitsukido Branch"

The woman, relatively short and petite with black hair and grey eyes wearing a standard Shinigami uniform with a sleeveless haori and a yellow obi tied around her waist gave Naruto a passing glance which sent shivers up the boy's spine.

"Yeesh, Soifon, could you be anymore uptight? Lighten up, you practically scream 'Bitch'" Daichi said with an amused chuckle causing Soifon to get slightly flustered when Yourichi started laughing.

"Don't worry Daichi" Yourichi said causing Daichi to smile warmly, he enjoyed not having an honorific attached to his name, "I've been trying to bust her out of her shell for over a decade, it's a work in progress"

"Yo-Yourichi-sama!" Soifon said in a flustered tone.

"Much better" Daichi said, "Seriously loosen up"

After the humour in the air died down, a man with shaggy, light blond hair and grey eyes wearing a dark grey-green suit and dark green shirt stood and said, "Urahara Kisuke, Department of Research and Development and these are my Co-Seconds in command, Tsumugiya Ururu, Hanakari Jinta and Tsukabishi Tessai" while gesturing to a young woman, probably early twenties, with purple eyes and purple tinted black hair, a man with red hair and finally a tall, muscular, lightly tan-skinned man, his hair corn-rolled, a large handlebar moustache, connected to his long sideburns and a pair of rectangular-shaped glasses.

"It is good to meet you, Uzumaki-dono" Tessai said with a bow causing Naruto to get a little flustered.

"Umm, likewise" Naruto said nervously causing Tessai to smile back at him.

Next stood a man, whose appearance made Naruto's blood run cold and didn't know whether to piss himself or run away screaming. His appearance had a very skeletal look to it with a skull-like visage. His fingernails were blue and, with the exception of the fingernail on his right middle finger, were all short with the one long fingernail is as long as the finger itself. He had Prussian blue haired styled into horns and golden eyes as well as golden teeth and a golden head piece covering his ears and protruding out from his chin, "Kurotsuchi Mayuri, Torture and Interrogation, my second in command is my daughter Nemu"

Mayuri then looked over Naruto and grinned, Naruto felt sick and thought, "Why does he remind me of Orochimaru?"

Daichi broke the man's gaze with a quick whistle and a gesture of his fingers, "Oi, eyes off he's mine"

Several of those present raised an eyebrow at the comment.

Mayuri gave a disappointed groan, "Now why can't you just hand him over so I can dissect him? You know I've been itching to know what makes a Jinchuriki tick"

"No Mayuri, you cannot dissect him. Now take those eyes off him or I will remove them myself" Daichi said with a warning tone as he materialised two icy kunai in his hand.

Mayuri groaned again, "One day I will dissect a Jinchuriki" then sat down.

"And one day I'll see you without your make-up, but for now we will simply have to settle for our own imagination, won't we?" Daichi said with a smirk.

"Hmph" Mayuri said then crossed his arms.

The next person to stand was huge, standing at almost nine and a half feet. Though tall in stature and muscular in build, Naruto had an insatiable urge to pet the man, simply because he had a canine head.

"Komamura Sajin, Department of Wildlife, my second in command Tetsuzaemon Iba" Sajin said then sat down. While Iba, a man with black hair and sunglasses, gave a simple nod.

Next Ichigo stood up, "Kurosaki Ichigo, Head of Security, this is my second in command Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck" while gesturing to a woman with hazel eyes, teal hair, a large bust, wearing an all white outfit with black trimming and a broken ram skull on her head.

Nelliel simply smiled and bowed lightly, which Naruto returned with a look of intrigue in his eyes, then frowned while trying to pronounce the woman's name under his breath.

Next stood a man with slate gray eyes and long black hair, which was kept up in intricate white headpieces, one on top of his head and another on the right side along with a white scarf wrapped around his neck, when Naruto took in his appearance, he didn't know whether to gape or call him 'Teme'. The man reminded him so much of Sasuke; he was seriously wondering if whether or not they were related, but the man was from a Separate Universe so that couldn't be the case...could it?

"Kuchiki Byakuya, President and CEO of Sakura Technological Industries and Co-Head of the Shinigami Militia. My second in command Abarai Renji"

Abarai Renji, a man with long crimson hair tied back in a ponytail and brown eyes, with tribal tattoos on his face going down his neck and into his clothing and a white headband tied around his forehead, simply grinned at Naruto and did a two finger salute while saying, "Yo"

Naruto couldn't help but grin back and reply with an enthusiastic, "Yo"

Daichi smiled.

Next stood the short 'kid' with spiky white hair and turquoise eyes that had called Naruto unimpressive, Naruto found instant dislike for the person, "Hitsugaya Toushiro, Co-Head of the Shinigami Militia, my second in command Matsumoto Rangiku"

The woman behind Toushiro, with ginger hair, icy blue eyes and very ample cleavage, leaned forward, smiled, waved and said, "Hi~"

Naruto smiled back and waved in return, despite a select few, these people were really nice.

The final person to stand was a man with a similar body build and height to Daichi's, he had shaggy black hair that draped slightly over his eyebrows. His right eye and cheek was covered by a large eye patch and a his left a light brown/green colour, he wore a black suite with blue trimming as well as a white shirt and a dark green tie.

"Iba Itsuki, President and CEO of General Magicks and Co-president of the Astral-Goetia Magic Association, these are my associates, Honami Takase Ambler, Katsuragi Mikan, Nekoyashiki Ren, Kuroha Manami as well as my fellow Co-president of the Astral-Goetia Magic Association Adelicia Lenn Mathers" the man said while gesturing to a woman wearing a wide brimmed pointed hand and a cape, a woman with long light pink hair wearing what Naruto recognised as a Shinto Priestess outfit, a man with white hair wearing an all white kimono, a teenage girl with long black hair held back by a green headband wearing a black business suit and finally a woman with thick curly blond hair wearing a flowing blue dress and a blue beret.

"I still don't understand why I don't get to sit in a chair" Adelicia said.

"Umm, you can have mine" Naruto said as he got up and moved his chair around placing it next to her then went and retrieved the spare chair he had moved to the wall earlier.

"Happy?" Daichi and Itsuki said in unison.

"Much" Adelicia said as she sat down.

"What was that?" Daichi said to Naruto.

"What? I was being polite" Naruto said.

"Naruto, you and polite do not go together" Daichi said, "Unless it is under threat of being maimed"

"Ok, so I was covering my ass" Naruto said, "I know a loose cannon when I see one. I was merely ensuring a more likely future of unblemished skin"

Several people started laughing, Adelicia was not pleased.

"We are not amused" Adelicia said.

"Oh come now, Addy" Daichi said, "The boy's a ninja, it's in his blood to do these kinds of things. Besides, tell me you can't look at his cute whiskered face and not want to hug it"

Adelicia looked at Naruto sternly, but faltered when Naruto performed the Deadly Puppy-Dog Eyes of Doom.

"Awww" majority of the ladies in the room cooed.

"Hands off he's mine" Daichi said with a pout and glare then grabbed Naruto's head, pressing it close to his chest.

Several people started laughing.

"Well, now that the introductions are over. I think it's time to bring you all up to speed regarding Naruto's circumstances and his future" Daichi said.

The next three hours were spent explaining a bit about Naruto's past, how he and Daichi met, what they had done over the course of the past year, omitting their relationship of course not that it mattered, and the details of Naruto's future regarding the purification, the training and being registered as a shinobi of Jigokugakure.

"So all in favour of having Naruto join the Jigokugakure Shinobi Forces?" Daichi asked.

Everyone raised their hand.

"All opposed?" Daichi asked, no one responded, "Excellent"

Daichi then opened a draw and pulled out a Jigoku hitai-ate, "Congratulations Uzumaki Naruto, you are now an official Genin shinobi of Jigokugakure no Sato. Please kneel to receive your hitai-ate"

Naruto got up off his chair and dropped down to one knee while Daichi leaned forward and tied the headband around his forehead.

"Rise, Uzumaki Naruto, Genin of Jigokugakure" Daichi said as he held out an hand and helped Naruto to his feet while the audience applauded, Renji, Matsumoto, Ichigo and Yourichi even cheered and whistled for him.

Naruto could help but grin and laugh at the reception then mouthed a silent 'thank you' to Daichi who ruffled his hair affectionately.

A few minutes later the meeting was adjourned and everyone left except Naruto and Daichi, who was sitting in his chair, while the younger blond sat in his lap, the large chair obscuring anyone's view since it was currently facing the office while Daichi and Naruto looked out upon the city.

Naruto leaned back into Daichi with a content sigh while a pair of strong arms wrapped around his torso.

"Mmmm" Naruto cooed softly as Daichi kissed the base of Naruto neck and gasped when he felt a hand push up under his shirt and caress his chest.

"D-Dai-Daichi" Naruto said, "W-Wait, stop!"

"Mmm?" Daichi said as he stopped his ministrations, "What's wrong?"

"I need to ask you something" Naruto said through deep breaths.

"What?" Daichi asked.

"About what happened in the shower" Naruto started and felt Daichi tense slightly behind him, "Where...where do we go from here? Will we be able to go back to how it was before with no touching below the belt or will we be able to do those kinds of things again? I really want to know where we go from here, I can't help but feel that after this morning, things are different and whether they are good or bad I can't tell, so can you tell me?"

Naruto heard Daichi sigh.

"Honestly, I don't know" Daichi said then hugged Naruto tight, buried his face in his blond hair and took a deep breath. Daichi loved the smell of Naruto's hair. No matter what type of shampoo the boy used, it still smelled the same and was the same as the boy's natural scent, a mixture of freshly tilled earth, honey and the air after a storm, sweet, clean and pure. Daichi always found himself thinking clearer when he breathed in Naruto's scent.

"I mean, a part of me is saying that it's ok and we can continue with how things have changed, but a small part is still saying that I might hurt you" Daichi said.

"Why?" Naruto asked with hurt and worry as he turned and straddled Daichi's lap, his hands and head resting against the older man's chest, "Why do you feel like you might hurt me?"

"I...I guess it has to do with all my previous relationships" Daichi said with a sorrowful expression on his face, "Remember when you asked me about the whole Seme/Uke thing?"

Naruto blinked a few times then blushed and in a sheepish voice said, "Yeah"

"Well in all those relationships, I was the Uke" Daichi said.

"What?" Naruto said in disbelief.

"Yup" Daichi said then nuzzled Naruto's nose with his own, "Back then it was always a case of, 'I want someone to hold me', 'I want someone to guide me', 'I want someone to protect me', 'I want someone to love me'. But with you everything's different, with you it's a case of, "I want to hold YOU', 'I want to guide YOU', 'I want to protect YOU', 'I want to love YOU'"

This caused Naruto to blush and smile happily.

"And with those relationships, I always got hurt one way or another" Daichi said with a sad sniff, "Now that I'm with you and I've taken the opposite role, I can't help but fear that...if we were to take things further, I might...lose control and take out all my past pain out on you and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt you because of that. I love you Naruto, more than I have ever loved another person. The reason I'm holding this relationship back is because I don't trust myself to stay in control"

"Ok" Naruto said as he cupped Daichi's cheek and smiled, "I understand, but where do we go from here?"

"Well" Daichi said then paused for a moment, "What do you want?"

"That depends" Naruto said then smirked at Daichi's confusion, "Do you want the answer from Uzumaki Naruto, boyfriend and lover of Sanzai Daichi, or from Uzumaki Naruto, mid-pubescent hornball?"

Daichi burst out laughing.

"Humour me" Daichi said.

"Hornball it is" Naruto said then hugged Daichi close and leaned next to his ear, speaking as seductively as he could muster, "I want you to fuck me from here till the Earth's core"

Daichi's eyes widened at the idea as a thin trickle of blood seeped out his nose.

"I can...actually imagine that" Daichi said.

"Really?" Naruto said as he pulled his head back then saw the blood before he pulled out a handkerchief and whipped the scarlet trickle away.

"Thanks" Daichi said then sniffed, "and the 'boyfriend answer'?"

"I just want you to be happy and I want you to stop feeling guilty all the time" Naruto said then pressed his forehead against Daichi's, "So why don't we take things slowly instead of restricting it completely until a later time where we won't even be sure that the problem has been dealt with. I mean, we've already done a little bit today, so...why don't we keep it like that for now and slowly we can add a bit more over time"

"Ok" Daichi said then tilted his head so that both his forehead and nose were in contact with Naruto's, "I guess we could try that, but how do we discern what's too far and what's acceptable?"

"Pain?" Naruto asked.

Daichi cringed and had a look of disgust, "I'd prefer things not get to that point in the first place and fear is even worse"

"This is hard" Naruto said.

"Very, then again relationships never are easy. If they were they'd be boring" Daichi said.

"I guess you're right" Naruto said with a sigh then perked up, "How about this? I ask if we can try something new, I tell you about it and you say whether you're comfortable about it or not, I mean you are the more experienced one here"

"I think you mean very experienced" Daichi said earning a furious blush and a look of disbelief from Naruto.

Daichi chuckled lightly then smiled warmly and rubbed Naruto nose with his own.

Suddenly the phone on Daichi's desk started ringing causing Daichi to swivel the chair slightly and press the button for the speaker.

"Yes?" Daichi asked.

"Sir, the ANBU squad you asked for has arrived, they are waiting for you in the meeting room" a woman's voice said.

"Thank you, Azusa" Daichi said, "Tell them to wait in the squad lounge, I'll be there in about ten minutes"

"Right away, sir" Azusa said then hung up.

"Why ten minutes?" Naruto asked.

"Five minutes to make-out then another five to get to the lounge" Daichi said then leaned forward and kissed Naruto deeply while the blond chuckled.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Hey everyone, what's up? So...yeah, the lemon...ummm, yeah. Can you blame me? I mean all that sexual tension had to give at sometime, so please forgive me for that. Besides I've been going through some things and that lemon was the best way for me to vent some stress and pent up emotion, but at least Daichi and Naruto have reached a new point in their relationship and I hope you like the idea of Daichi, a former Uke, now being a Seme with Naru.**

**Well first of all Yay, we now have the heads of departments, I hope you like the positions I gave them I felt them appropriate. For those who don't know, Iba Itsuki and co. are from an anime called Rental Magica, it's really good. Any Zaraki fans, don't worry he is alive just not apart of anything government related, I gave him a fun job that suits him perfectly.**

**Enjoy**


	7. Freaky Masks and a Fried Fox

Chapter 7: Freaky Masks and a Fried Fox

Ten minutes later, the duo entered a lounge where nine people, wearing all black attire with their flak jackets having blood red trimming, were waiting. As soon as Daichi and Naruto made their presence known, the group of people turned to look at them causing Naruto to squeak in surprise and take a few steps back. Reason why? All nine people were wearing very demonic looking masks and had black eyes with golden irises.

"Whoa!" Naruto said.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, freaky aren't they?" Daichi asked.

"Yeah, but they look damn awesome!" Naruto said and looked at the masked men, women and girl in awe.

"Now first and foremost, introductions, if you please" Daichi said then gestured to Naruto, "This is Uzumaki Naruto"

The first to step forward was a man with jaw length blond hair wearing a white Double-mouthed mask with a short-flowing hood beneath the back of his neck.

"I am Pharaoh" the man said in a shattered voice then stepped back.

"Whoa! What's with his voice?" Naruto asked.

"The mask does that" Daichi said, "It distorts the wearers voice to add more anonymity and gives them a more Hellish visage"

"Wow, you guys really go all out on the aesthetics" Naruto said.

"If you can call them that" Daichi muttered with a smirk.

"Huh?" Naruto said.

"Nothing~" Daichi replied.

Naruto turned to see a young girl with blond hair tied into pig tails wearing a skeletal mask with a prominent horn in the middle of the forehead and diamond markings along the eyebrows, "I am Golem"

Next a man with a star shaped afro wearing a long mask with a large nose and two small horns stepped forward and said, "I am Oni"

"I am Phoenix" said a man with long, wavy blond hair, and a mask shaped like a bird beak.

"I'm Hornet" a woman with lime green hair, with a hornet shaped mask said in demonically playful voice, it freaked Naruto out.

"Hornet, don't talk cute with your mask on. It is truly frightful" Daichi said.

"Tch~ You're so stingy" Hornet said with a pout that was hidden by the mask.

"Quiet" said a man with short silver hair wearing a flat mask with six slits arranged in two columns with side extensions that joined at the back of the head as he bopped Hornet over the head, "The name's Vice, don't forget it"

Naruto nodded slowly.

"My name is Lozenge" said a woman wearing a diamond shaped mask with a cross-shaped opening, instead of a mouth and eye slits, she had black hair that was tied up into pigtails.

Next a large rotund man wearing a demonic mask with tusk like protrusions from the edge of the jaws and feather like extensions coming out from the top of the mask stepped forward and said, "I am Shaman, it is good to meet you Uzumaki-san"

"Umm, likewise" Naruto said then did a nervous bow.

Finally a man with a narrow skull mask with black vertical stripes above and below the eyes and spiky orange hair stepped forward and said, "I am Akuma, Vice-captain of the ANBU Vizard Squad"

"Vice-Captain? Then who's the captain?" Naruto asked.

"He's not here yet" Akuma replied.

Just then a bell like ringing was heard causing Daichi to shove his hand into his pocket and pull out a black device with a small screen. Daichi pushed a button and pressed the device to his ear.

"Hello?" Daichi asked.

There was a long pause.

"I told you the meeting was to be rescheduled for tomorrow; I already notified you that I was going to be busy today" Daichi said sounding mildly annoyed.

Another pause.

"NO you listen to me I-Hold on a minute" Daichi said then removed the device from his ear and faced Naruto, "Will you be ok for a few minutes, Naru? I really need to take this"

"Yeah, sure" Naruto said.

"Thanks" Daichi said then walked out the room, "No, I already told them..."

The door slammed shut.

A heavy silence descended upon the room.

"Ah the awkward silence, the pinnacle of human conversation where no one has a clue what to talk about" Pharaoh said while waving his arms in a majestic fashion.

After a short pause Naruto snorted and started laughing quickly joined by everyone else.

Once they calmed down, they heard the door open and a man walked in.

"Captain!" Golem said.

"At ease, at ease, you know I hate formalities" a shattered voice said and when Naruto turned around, he saw a man with spiky black hair and a narrow Prussian blue skull like mask with sharp black teeth and long elongated canines that went slightly over the lower jaw, the only other feature to the mask were three red jagged gash-like marks that went from the upper right of the mask down to the lower left and had red markings that made them look like they were bleeding.

"Is this the boy?" the man asked gesturing to Naruto.

"Yes" Akuma said, "This is Uzumaki Naruto"

"Greetings" the man said then extended his hand, "I am Legion, Captain of the ANBU Vizard Squad"

"Oh, umm, hi" Naruto said then shook the man's hand.

Before anyone could speak again, the door opened and Daichi popped his head in, "Legion, Akuma, Shaman, I have a mission for you"

The three squad members voiced their acknowledgment and exited the room. Five minutes later Daichi re-entered the room.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, just some stuck up high and mighty merchant trying to pull off some political B.S. in order to get me to waive the duty on the stuff he was bringing in" Daichi said with a sigh, "Then I got a tip off that the bastard might be trying to smuggle some illegal crap into the city and I had Akuma, Legion and Shaman check it out"

"Oh" Naruto said.

"Yeah" Daichi said, "I don't know what it is with these people and thinking they are above the law. Maybe I should have the laws changed and make smuggling a capital offence. Threat of execution would probably act as a good deterrent"

"Sanzai-sama" Lozenge said, "You know you can't make a law like that"

"Yes, yes" Daichi said, "But a man can dream can't he?"

After a round of laughter, the remaining Vizard members left and Naruto and Daichi returned to the Jigokukage residence for a late lunch.

A week passed and it was time for that purification ritual, Daichi's and Naruto's arrival in Jigoku was perfect since it was the very rare month of the Black Moon, a month where a full moon was absent. This made it ideal for the purification since the Juubi's taint was weakest during a new moon and since the entire month would not see a full moon, the entire month would have the taint at its all time weakest especially the night they chose for the purification was a new moon.

"You ready?" Daichi asked Naruto as they stood in front of a cave opening far from the city.

"Do I have a choice?" Naruto asked stating the obvious.

"I guess not" Daichi said then gave Naruto's hand a reassuring squeeze, "But if it makes you feel any better, tonight is not only a new moon, but this month is the month of the Black Moon so the chances of success are greatly increased"

Naruto took a deep calming breath then looked at Daichi with a smile, "You're right, let's do this"

Daichi smiled and squeezed Naruto's hand again then led him into the cave.

Fifteen minutes later, the single path cave opened out into a gargantuan cavern that reminded Naruto of Ryumyaku City since in the middle of the cavern, in the centre of a giant underground lake was a very, very old looking city but was actually an ancient temple.

"This is the Temple of Mortalis, a sacred place that was built after the Juubi was sealed by the Rikudo Sennin. It used to reside in the volcano that we saw before we entered Jigoku, but was moved here when Jigoku was created"

"You people really like your underground cities" Naruto said.

"Hahahaha! It sure looks like that doesn't it?" Daichi said then led them across the thin land bridge and into the very centre of the temple.

When they reached, they were greeted by several Shinigami, some of whom were wearing white coats, Shinto Priests and Priestesses, Ninja and the rest Naruto assumed to be Onmyoji.

Finally they reached the very centre of the temple where a massive sealing circle had been inscribed. All over the place, Ninja, Shinigami, Priests, Priestesses and Onmyoji were making final preparations.

Naruto noticed this place felt very pure and clean, there were even trees growing in all four corners of the atrium they were standing in.

"Sanzai-sama, Uzumaki-san, you have arrived" a voice said.

"Urahara-san" Daichi greeted, "How go the preparations?"

"Well the Shinigami side is almost finished, we just need to run a full systems check and then we'll be ready" Kisuke said.

"Excellent" Daichi said then spotted the next person he was looking for, "Itsuki!"

"Daichi!" Itsuki said then walked up to the pair.

"How are things on your side?" Daichi asked.

"The Onmyoji have finished their preparations, Nekoyashiki said he'll be guiding them through the whole thing. Mikan-chan and the rest of the priestesses are gathering the supplies they need from the local flora. The priests are through with their preparations and are currently setting up. Honami and Addy are around the outskirts, ready to suppress and contain any magical pollution that may arise"

"Perfect" Daichi said then began walking around the sealing circle with Naruto in tow.

"What's magical pollution?" Naruto asked.

"It's the negative energy by-product of casting a magical spell. This ritual will have a very large concentration of energy being put into it as such there will a lot of it that will be wasted and that will become magical pollution. If it is allowed to collect in one place, it can have a range of effects resulting in a lot of supernatural phenomena, but the biggest threat it can possess is that the taint may draw upon it and that would be truly disastrous" Daichi explained, "However, we have placed several seals around this place that, when combined with this temple's purity, will disperse the pollution to the outside where it can be dealt with"

"I see, I think" Naruto said.

"It's nothing for you to worry about" Daichi said and continued to examine the seal, after a while he stopped and gave a deep sigh, "It is time"

Naruto started to get a little nervous, "You sure?"

"Yup" Daichi said then lead the two of them into another one of the temple buildings where they bathed and changed. Daichi wore a white shirt and trousers and Naruto wore a fundoshi, but was allowed to cover himself with a robe until the ritual.

"Why do I have to wear a fundoshi?" Naruto whined, he was not happy, "It's embarrassing"

"It was either that or a thong" Daichi said, "We need as much bare skin to be exposed so I can write the bypass seal on you. At least a fundoshi is publically acceptable"

"But it's uncomfortable" Naruto said.

"I know, I know" Daichi said trying to calm the boy down, "Just try and bare with it"

Naruto gave a sigh of defeat and followed Daichi out of the building and back into the ritual chamber.

When they re-entered the chamber, the place was calm and subdued. Everyone was in their positions. In the centre of the sealing circle was the outline of a person where Naruto would lay and at the head of the outline was a blank area where Daichi would sit. Slightly further out was a second ring of blank spaces that were occupied by Shinto Priestesses each of which were flanked by a priest on either side, making it three occupants to a space. Beyond that was a ring of Onmyoji followed by a ring of Shinigami. Finally at the outskirts of the sealing circle, sitting at the four cardinal directions were four people, two men and two women, these were the Jinchuriki of the Dai Shi Hogo. Naruto noticed that the Vizard Squad were forming a perimeter around the whole place, but the only one not there was Legion and off to one side sat Kisuke and the group of Shinigami in white coats monitoring the whole thing on computers as well as Retsu, Isane and a team of medic-nin and Shinigami.

"Where is Legion?" Naruto asked.

"He's taking part in the ritual, so he's not wearing his mask" Daichi said then saw Naruto looking around, "Don't bother trying to look for him, you won't succeed"

Once they reached the centre of the seal, Naruto removed his robe and tried very hard to hide his blush while Daichi took out a scroll and unsealed a chair with a cup holder and adjustable height, a large bottle of ink, a brush, a pair of senbon and a tissue. Placing the chair in the blank spot designated for him, Daichi placed the opened bottle of ink in the cup holder then took hold of Naruto's hand.

"I'm going to prick your finger and place a drop of blood in the ink. Try not to flinch" Daichi said and saw Naruto nod from the edge of his vision then quickly pricked Naruto's finger and squeezed it until a drop of blood fell in the ink then handed a tissue to the boy.

Next Daichi pricked his own finger with the other senbon and added a drop to the ink then wiped the excess blood with the tissue before sealing the senbon, tissue and Naruto's robe into the scroll.

Using the brush to mix the ink, Daichi faced Naruto smiled, sighed and said, "Let us begin"

Starting at Naruto's chest, over the heart, Daichi inscribed a Kuji-in grid, with the characters for the Chinese Zodiac written in each box then surrounded the whole thing with a circle of sealing symbols. Next Daichi wrote the names of the Dai Shi Hogo and drew another circle around that. After that, Daichi inscribed seals all over Naruto's body, down both sides of his arms, on his hands, palms and fingers, all across his back, down his front to his feet on his soles and back up along his calves, thighs and behind. Two hours later, when Daichi was finished, Naruto's entire body was covered in sealing symbols; even his face had seals on it. The only parts of his body not covered in ink were his under arms, hair and the areas covered by the fundoshi.

"Wow" Daichi said as he examined the seals on Naruto's body then turned to look at Kisuke, "Think I can claim this as my Magnum Opus?"

"Well it sure looks like a true work of art" Kisuke said.

Daichi chuckled and waited for the ink to dry then had Naruto lay down in the outline, spread eagle before writing seals extending from Naruto's fingers and heels, joining them to the main sealing circle.

Finally Daichi sealed the rest of his equipment away then unsealed a small pillow and sat cross legged in his spot and placed the pillow in his lap laying Naruto's head on it.

"You ready?" Daichi asked his blond lover.

"Is there really a point in asking me when we have already gotten this far?" Naruto asked.

"I guess you're right" Daichi said.

"Damn right, I am" Naruto smirked.

Daichi smiled, "Now before we start, I have to tell that this seal will put your body into a paralytic state and sent you into your mindscape, so don't panic about that"

"I won't" Naruto replied.

Daichi smiled then gave one final sigh before his face turned serious and called out, "Let us begin"

Next Daichi ran through a very long series of seals until his hands took on a bright blue glow then placed them on either side of Naruto's head. The seals on his body began to glow brightly and spread out into the main circle where they were joined by the chakra from the Dai Shi Hogo causing the entire seal to glow brightly in a myriad of colours, as soon as this happened, Naruto's world went black.

Sunlight beat down on Naruto's face as he slowly came to.

"What the-Huh?" Naruto said as he sat up and saw he was in a forest with a bright sun over head and blue sky with fluffy clouds. He noticed e was wearing his black and orange jumpsuit and his Jigokugakure hitai-ite

"Where the hell am I?" Naruto asked to no one in particular.

"**AH, SO MY FOOLISH CONTAINER DECIDES TO SHOW HIMSELF?**" said a booming ominous voice.

Naruto jumped, not because of the volume of the voice, but because he recognised it oh so well.

Turning around, Naruto was suddenly face to face with the Kyuubi behind its cage, but instead of a sewer, the cage was embedded into a large grey stone cliff.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto asked.

"**THE ONE AND ONLY**" the great fox said, "**IT MOST CERTAINLY HAS BEEN A WHILE, NOT THAT I CARE ABOUT YOUR COMPANY. NOW THEN WHO DO YOU WISH TO KILL?**"

"So... this is my mindscape?" Naruto asked not believing in the sight he was seeing around him, that is until he saw a tree with pipes sprouting out of it and another tree with a dirty puddle surrounding it.

"**YES THIS IS YOUR MINDSCAPE, WHILE A GREAT IMPROVEMENT, I CAN'T HELP BUT BE DISPLEASED**" Kyuubi said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"**THE SEWERS DEPICTED YOUR SADNESS, I QUITE ENJOYED KNOWING THAT YOUR MIND WAS SO FRAIL AND EASY TO MANIPULATE. IT WOULD MAKE MY EVENTUAL POSSESSION OF YOUR INSIGNIFICANT BODY ALL THE SWEETER**" Kyuubi said with a sadistic grin.

"Yeah well don't count on that happening anytime soon" Naruto said.

"**WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, YOU INSOLENT PEST**?" Kyuubi growled.

"I'm just saying that you will never get a hold of my body and after today you'll probably stop trying" Naruto said.

Before the Kyuubi could enquire further, several white tendrils appeared from far in the distance and wrapped around the cage bars then pulled them apart before another set of tendrils rushed in and began restraining the Kyuubi.

"**WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?**" Kyuubi roared, "**RELEASE ME AT ONCE!**"

"No can do Kyuu-chan" Naruto said with a grin, "As of now, you are my bitch"

Kyuubi gave an all mighty roar before more tendrils joined and began pulling Kyuubi's chakra out.

Back in the real world, Daichi smiled as he saw thick blood-red chakra start streaming out of Naruto's stomach and pool above them.

"Start the purification sequence" Daichi ordered and waited for voices of acknowledgement.

Immediately the priests and Onmyoji started chanting causing a black blob to start leaking out of the chakra while the Shinigami created barriers to contain the taint and chakra while keeping them separate.

The scene stayed as it was for over two hours until alarms started going off.

"What's going on?" Daichi barked.

"Something's pulling back on the Kyuubi's chakra the seal is starting to crack" Kisuke replied.

"Which one?" Daichi asked.

"BOTH OF THEM!" Kisuke yelled.

"SHIT!" Daichi yelled then noticed a familiar chakra signature coming from within the seal, "I'M GOING IN!"

"WHAT!" Kisuke yelled.

"I know what's causing the interference" Daichi said, "I'm going in to stop it"

Before anyone could protest, Daichi hung his head low and let out a deep breath, relaxing his body then said one word before his world, too, went black, "Naru"

Within the mindscape, Naruto was faced with an impossible sight.

"T-Tou-san?" Naruto asked sceptically.

"Naruto?" a man with blond hair, a standard Konoha Jounin outfit and a white trench coat with red flames lining the bottom said, "Is that you?"

"TOU-SAN!" Naruto exclaimed and leapt into the man's arms.

"Naruto what's going on?" Minato Namikaze asked.

"I don't know" Naruto said, "I was hoping you could tell me that"

"No I mean why is the seal being bypassed? I'm just an imprint left behind as a failsafe in case the seal ever broke. In any case I have to stop this"

Minato then raised his hand as tendrils of blue chakra began wrapping around the Kyuubi's chakra and started pulling it back.

"No! Tou-san stop" Naruto said as he grabbed onto Minato's arm.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Minato asked, "If we don't stop this the Kyuubi will break free"

"No it won't, we're purifying it" Naruto said.

"What are you talking about?" Minato asked.

Before Naruto could answer, the Kyuubi gave another mighty roar and did something that caused a huge explosion.

When the dust cleared, Minato appeared on one of the tree branches holding Naruto and saw that the cage doors had been blown open as an angry Kyuubi stepped out. the Kyuubi no Kitsune was free.

"**YOU**" Kyuubi growled out and glared at Minato and Naruto, "**YOU **_**WILL**_** PAY FOR THIS!**"

"Shit" Minato exclaimed as the Kyuubi began collecting massive amounts of chakra in front of its mouth and compressed it then swallowed it.

Minato and Naruto watched in horror as the ultra-dense ball of chakra was fired out of Kyuubi's mouth like a cannon ball heading straight at them.

"HYOTON IMARI: KESSHO KIKU!" a voice called out before a bright blue ball of chakra sped past the two blonds and exploded into a very large, semi-transparent, ice crystal shield that looked like a giant chrysanthemum just before the Kyuubi's attack hit, guarding them from the destruction.

"What the hell?" Minato said before he heard rustling from behind and turned to see a man with spiky black hair wearing a black form-fitting T-shirt under a black flak jacket with red trimmings, black fingerless gloves with metal guards and red tribal markings, grey camo-trousers, with a strange Hita-ite being used as a belt and black shinobi sandals with red straps and soles.

"Whew, made it!" Daichi said as he landed on a branch on a nearby tree.

"DAICHI!" Naruto yelled then jumped into Daichi's arms.

"Hey Naru, you alright?" Daichi said then took on a shocked expression when he noticed Minato stand on a nearby branch staring at him with confusion, "Nii-chan? Minato-nii-chan, is that you?"

Minato furrowed his brows in confusion then raised them in understanding when he realised who was standing in front of him, "Daichi? As in Sanzai Daichi?"

"It is you!" Daichi exclaimed then jumped onto a closer branch and said, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing" Minato said, "But we have a bigger problem on our hands"

"Yeah" Daichi said when he heard the Kyuubi roar, "What happened?"

"The seal broke" Naruto replied.

"Shit" Daichi said as he jumped to the forest floor and place a hand on his head, the other on his hip, "I was hoping to get here before that happened"

"WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Minato yelled as he dropped to the ground followed by Naruto.

"Finishing what you started before you so kindly interrupted" Daichi said with mild annoyance.

"What are you talking about?" Minato said.

"Remember that time you came over to our shop late at night and my father was telling me a bedtime story?" Daichi asked.

"The one about how the world was saved by Heaven and Hell and the Four Guardians?" Minato asked.

"Yeah" Daichi said, "That wasn't just a bedtime story, it was a history lesson. All that stuff really happened and the Rikudo Sennin did split the Juubi's chakra into the nine Biju"

"What does that have to do with what's happening now?" Minato asked.

"We were purifying the Kyuubi of the Juubi's taint before your failsafe decided to pull it back causing the Shisho Fuin to collapse" Daichi said with a growl.

"Oh" Minato said and went silent.

"Damn right" Daichi said.

"Hey! Stop yelling at my Tou-san" Naruto said.

"Sorry Naru" Daichi said, "I guess I'm a little stressed. Now that the Shisho Fuin's been broken, I don't know how we're going to store the Kyuubi's chakra until I can write up a new one. By the way, thank you for that book on Fuinjutsu you gave me when I was eight, Minato. It helped make me the seal master I am today"

"Umm, you're welcome?" Minato said.

Suddenly they heard the Kyuubi roar again followed by another explosion before the ice crystal shield shattered.

"Minato, get Naruto somewhere safe. I need to find out the status of the bypass seal" Daichi said then started fading.

"Daichi no!" Naruto called out and started to move towards Daichi, but was grabbed by Minato.

"Don't worry Naru, I'll be back I promise" Daichi said before fading away completely.

Back in the real world Daichi suddenly raised his head and yelled, "What is the status of the bypass seal?"

"Sanzai-sama!" Kisuke called out, "Are you alright?"

"I don't have time, what is the status of the Bypass seal?" Daichi barked.

"The seal is intact, it repaired itself after the Shisho Fuin broke" one of the researcher Shinigami called out.

"Perfect" Daichi said, "Start preparing the backup plans, bring in a temporary vessel to hold the Kyuubi after we finish purifying its chakra, that way we will have enough time to write a new seal on Naruto so we can put the Kyuubi back in, since Naruto's already a Jinchuriki, he will survive the sealing"

People voiced their acknowledgment before Daichi heard Naruto cough and saw a trickle of blood seep out of the boy's mouth.

"I'm going back in" Daichi said, "I'll try and weaken the Kyuubi and get it ready for purification. If I come back again before the ritual is complete, we are to proceed with complete extraction and cast the Kyuubi into Oblivion"

Once everyone voiced their acknowledgement again, Daichi closed his eyed and slipped back into Naruto's mindscape.

Back in the mindscape, Minato and Naruto were pressed into the back of a cliff wall, the Kyuubi slowly advancing towards them.

"**HMM, HMM, HMM, HMM, HMM, HMM, HMMM**" the Kyuubi chuckled, "**I WILL ENJOY THIS**"

"SUITON: DAIBAKUFU NO JUTSU" they heard Daichi yell before Kyuubi was catapulted aside by a massive wall of water.

"DAICHI" Naruto yelled as Daichi landed near them then jumped into his arms.

"I'm back Naru" Daichi said as he buried his face in Naruto hair, "Just like I promised"

"I missed you" Naruto said softly as he buried his face in the man's chest

"Ahem" Minato cleared his throat catching the attention of the couple, "Is there something I'm not privy to?"

"Other than the fact that I'm dating your son, no I don't think so?" Daichi said while Naruto looked slightly mortified.

"Right" Minato said as he raised his eyebrow, "We will discuss this later; right now we have an angry fox to deal with"

"You're right" Daichi said as he stepped away from Naruto and shifted into Hanyou form, "Naruto clear out the trees and give me some water, Minato you stay and guard Naruto, I'll deal with the mutant bunny"

"Daichi what are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, this is your mindscape, you control what happens here. Just think about changing this place and it will be" Daichi explained.

Naruto closed his eyes and did as he was told before the trees suddenly disappeared and water filled the valley. Then the Kyuubi roared while Daichi pressed his hand to the surface of the water and froze it.

"Daichi, what are you?" Minato asked as he took in Daichi's appearance.

Daichi smirked, "I'm a Jinchuriki just like your son"

Daichi then dashed off towards the Kyuubi leaving Minato alone with Naruto.

"Which Biju does he have?" Minato asked slowly.

"The Juubi" Naruto said and stood next to his father.

As Daichi charged at the Kyuubi, he saw it charging an Imari and grinned.

Daichi ran through a few hand signs and just as the Kyuubi fired the ball of chakra, Daichi called out his Jutsu, "Muton: Hankyo Koka!"

Immediately a wall of black shadow erupted in front of Daichi and the Imari disappeared within before the wall disappeared.

"**WHAT DID YOU DO?**" Kyuubi roared.

"Giving you a taste of your own medicine" Daichi said then made a single hand sign and called out, "KAI!"

From the side of a cliff nearest the Kyuubi, a wall of black shadow appeared and from within a dense ball of chakra shot out, hitting Kyuubi in the side where it exploded and sent the great fox flying.

Running after Kyuubi, Daichi created several clones, sent them ahead and had them jump onto the fox's body.

"Bunshin Bakudan" Daichi called out causing all the clones to explode forcing Kyuubi to smash into the icy ground.

"Had enough you impertinent fox?" Daichi said then sighed when another Imari was fired at him, "Muton: Bunkatsu Koka"

The Imari disappeared into a wall of shadow before two black holes appeared Kyuubi and a pair of smaller Imari impacted with the fox.

"Persistent aren't we?" Daichi mocked.

"DAICHI!" Naruto yelled.

Daichi turned around to see Naruto running towards him, "NARUTO STAY BACK IT'S TOO-"

Daichi was cut-off when a massive tail slammed into him and sent him skidding across the ice leaving a trail of blood and flesh.

"DAICHI!" Naruto yelled before Minato grabbed hold of him and disappeared in a Hiraishin.

As Daichi struggled to get to his feet, his entire body torn up by the ice but regenerating rapidly, he was suddenly aware of a large shadow fall over him and a sadistic laugh flood his ears before a large paw pressed down on top of him causing him to yell out in pain.

"**HMM, HMM, HMM, HMM, HMM, HMM, HMMM**" Kyuubi chuckled in triumph and press down on Daichi harder, "**I WILL ENJOY INCINERATING YOU, THEN TAKE MY TIME TEARING THAT UZUMAKI BRAT TO PIECES**"

Daichi heard the Kyuubi charge up an Imari as well as the faint voice of Naruto calling out to him.

"Naru" Daichi called out in his head as pain continued to wrack his body, memories of the time they had spent together flashed through his mind.

"Hey Daichi" Naruto said sometime later after they had gotten ready for bed.

"Yeah?" Daichi asked as he removed his equipment.

"Is it true what Miu-nee-chan said about you at the tavern?" Naruto asked.

"Hm?"

"That you...that you love me?" Naruto asked.

Now it was Daichi's turn to blush. Not wanting to ruin the situation with words, Daichi simply nodded and smiled a glowing smile.

Daichi turned to speak to Naruto but never got the chance as he was suddenly tackled into the bed.

"You really mean it" Naruto asked as he positioned himself so that he was sitting on Daichi's stomach and was leaning forward, his hands resting on Daichi's chest.

Daichi could see the desperation in the boy's eyes and knew he had to tell the truth, "Yes Naruto, I do love you. More than I have ever thought capable" and gently caressed the back of the blonde's head before pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss.

"I love you Naru" Daichi uttered as he tried to push the pain back then collected as much chakra as possible and uttered his final Jutsu, "Muton: Cho Koka"

A black hole opened up and Daichi fell in just as Kyuubi fired the Imari which was also consumed by the hole causing the fox to roar in fury.

Naruto looked on in horrified anguish as he watched his boyfriend fall into a black hole followed by the Kyuubi's attack.

"DAICHI!" Naruto cried out with tears streaming down his face before something grabbed onto his and Minato's collars and pulled them into darkness.

Kyuubi continued to search the area growling in fury before a massive black hole appeared above him and a huge Imari crashed on top of him causing a titanic explosion, utterly decimating the entire area.

When the air cleared, in the middle of a massive crater lay a singed and unconscious Kyuubi, a short while later a black hole opened and three figured dropped out.

"Daichi?" Naruto said then saw Daichi's bloodied figure, "DAICHI!"

Naruto quickly rushed to his lover's side.

"Daichi! Daichi!" Naruto called out.

"N-Naru" Daichi said then started coughing, "Heh, heh, guess I over did it a little"

"YOU IDIOT!" Naruto yelled with tears streaming down his face, "YOU COULD HAVE DIED!"

"But I didn't" Daichi said slowly.

"Why would you do this?" Minato asked as he kneeled next to Daichi, "Why would you risk your life for all this?"

"That's a stupid question" Daichi said, "It's cause I love Naruto"

Daichi slowly raised his hand which Naruto took a hold of with both his hands.

"I love you too, Daichi" Naruto said with teary eyes as he pressed Daichi's palm against his cheek.

Daichi smiled at the younger blond then used his thumb to stroke the whiskered cheek.

Minato sighed.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"The Shisho Fuin has broken, but I have enough chakra to repair it. However, Daichi looks like he needs some serious healing and I can't do both" Minato said.

"Heal Daichi!" Naruto said.

"No, the seal is more important" Daichi said, "The bypass seal can hold the Kyuubi, but not for long periods of time. If we don't find a way to seal the Kyuubi now, we will have to resort to removing it, sealing it into a temporary vessel, writing a new seal on Naruto then sealing the Kyuubi back in. Far too much effort for my liking"

"What about a partial rebuilding of the seal?" Naruto asked.

"Huh?" Minato replied.

"What if you use some of your charka to rebuild a part of the seal and use the rest to heal Daichi, then Daichi can rebuild the rest of the seal?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, Fuinjutsu doesn't work like that" Minato explained.

"Actually with me it can" Daichi said, "One of my abilities with Fuinjutsu allows me to force my way into a seal and manipulate to my liking, so I can technically rebuild the seal"

"Fine" Minato said after thinking it over for a few moments, "Naruto lift up your shirt"

Naruto did as he was told and watched Minato run through a long string of seals then placed his hand on Naruto's stomach. When Minato removed it, the seal had been remade but instead of the familiar spiral, there was a single black circle in the centre. After that Minato placed a hand on Daichi's heart and began pumping chakra into him, immediately Daichi's healing picked up speed.

After a while Minato began to fade due to lack of chakra.

"Bye Naruto" Minato said, "I'm glad I finally got to meet you"

"Bye, Tou-san" Naruto said sadly.

"Take care of my son Daichi" Minato said as he faced the black haired man, "He means the world to me"

"Don't worry" Daichi said, "Naruto IS my world; I won't be taking my eyes off him anytime soon"

Minato chuckled lightly as he faded from sight.

"I'm gonna miss him" Naruto said after a while.

"Me too" Daichi said then hissed when he tried to stand up before facing Naruto, "A little help please?"

Naruto helped Daichi get to his feet and led him to a cliff face where a new cage was located with its doors hanging open.

"Now we just need to get that damn fox into his cage" Daichi said and turned around to see the last bits of a black blob leave the Kyuubi and get dragged out by the white tendrils.

"Hey Fubuki, think you can give me a little juice?" Daichi asked.

"I should eat you for that little stunt you pulled" Fubuki's voice echoed, "Do you have any idea how freaked out everyone out here is?"

"I can imagine" Daichi said, "But could you seriously help me out, I need to put that damn fox inside his cage. Luckily, removing the taint shrunk him a little bit"

"Fine, but if you ever pull some crazy shit like this again, I'm having you sealed inside a teapot" Fubuki said.

"Yes dear" Daichi said sarcastically before black chakra flooded his system, shifting him into Hanyou form.

Next Daichi and Naruto made their way over to a smaller Kyuubi, dragged him over to his cage by his tails, threw him inside and closed the gates. Finally Daichi placed his hand on the gates and focused before he heard the gated lock shut and the black circle on Naruto's stomach turn into a spiral.

"Whew" Daichi said then hissed when he sat down, "Damn my lungs are still punctured"

"Daichi?" Naruto said as he crawled over and sat in Daichi's lap.

"Yeah Naru?" Daichi said as he propped himself up with one hand and used the other to stroke Naruto's blond hair.

"Thank you" Naruto said before he hugged Daichi lightly so as to not cause any pain then kissed him.

The couple stayed like that for a while with their eyes closed before they felt themselves fade into darkness.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

******Behold the ANBU Vizard Squad! So do you like the code names I gave them? Now for the more important question, who is Legion? Any ideas? I'll give anyone who figures it out a cookie, but only if you can justify it, randomly naming people won't cut it.**

******Second point of interest, what did you think of the purification process and the Daichi-Kyuubi fight where Kyuubi gets owned? Please review I really need to know what you guys like and dislike so I know what to stay away from in the future.**

******Jutsu-Jutsu no Jutsu**

******Hyoton Imari: Kessho Kiku - Ice Element Menacing Ball - Crystal Chrysanthemum**

******Muton: Hankyo Koka - Void Element: Reflected Effect, Muton jutsu that absorbs any projectile attack and releases it when the caster pleases, the higher the jutsu rank, the more difficult it is to contain for longer periods of time.**

******Muton: Bunkatsu Koka - Void Element: Split Effect, Muton jutsu that absorbs an attack and splits it, however due to the splitting, power is reduced.**

**Muton: Cho Koka - Void Element - Butterfly Effect, very high ranking Muton jutsu that uses Chaos Theory to absorb an attack and release a Super-charged version at the caster's target.**

**Enjoy.**


	8. Outer Truth and Inner Love

Chapter 8: Outer Truth and Inner Love

When Daichi woke up, all he saw was white. After realising that he was not dead, since he knew what that was like, he said, "The hospital, huh?"

"Yeah" said a familiar voice.

Daichi furrowed his brows then turned his head and saw Naruto sitting next to his bed, holding his hand.

"You know the irony of this situation is utterly ludicrous? Daichi said.

"Yeah I kinda realised that" Naruto said then smiled and said, "Welcome back" then leaned forward and kissed Daichi on the lips.

"Glad to be back" Daichi said with a smile then sighed, "How long have I been here for?"

"About a week" Naruto said.

"Hmm" Daichi said then placed an arm over his face to block out the light, "Could you dim the lights a bit?"

Naruto picked up a remote control and held a button down until the lights were dim enough.

"Much better" Daichi said then turned to face his lover, "How you holding up?"

"I'm doing ok" Naruto said, "Been a little tired lately even though Unohana-san said my chakra levels have increased dramatically and I checked up on Kyuu a couple times, but he's just been sleeping constantly"

"You're probably tired because the whole thing was a hung mental and physical strain, as for the chakra levels, you did have both myself and an unsealed Kyuubi going all out in there and as for Kyuubi sleeping all the time, well you have to understand that he has spent his entire life with that taint so not having it is something he is adjusting to so he's resting to help speed it along" Daichi explained.

"I guess that makes sense" Naruto said, "So how you feeling?"

"Well I'm not in any pain which is good, but I'm really tired, getting stepped on by the Kyuubi no Kitsune is not a fun experience, not to mention getting your face shaved off by skidding face first on a lake of ice" Daichi said and chuckled as Naruto cringed.

"Daichi?" Naruto said after a short pause.

"Yeah?" Daichi replied.

"What were those Jutsus you used against Kyuubi? I've never seen anything like them" Naruto said.

"Those were Muton Jutsus and they are an exclusive to Fubuki. They are extremely powerful Jutsus that exploit the higher laws of the universe and in some cases even breaking them. Almost all of them can be considered Kinjutsu because of the sheer about of chakra needed to use them. In fact the only way I can use them is to use Fubuki's chakra since hers is denser than mine"

"Wow" Naruto said after a short pause.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" Naruto asked after a while, "Since you're awake, I don't want to sleep alone"

"Sure" Daichi said then shifted over and lifted the covers for Naruto to climb under.

"Thanks" Naruto said as he snuggled into Daichi's side.

"No problem" Daichi said as he placed his hand in Naruto's and laced their fingers together before the blonde fell asleep while Daichi delved into his own mindscape.

"Well this is different" Daichi said as he stood up in his mindscape, normally one would have seen a dark, dreary, frozen wasteland that was stuck in a perpetual blizzard. Now it was like the night after the storm, a bright, large full moon dominated the sky with shining stars and sparse clouds and the ground was covered in a thick layer of white, fluffy snow. Trees were now dotted all over the landscape, with thick layers of snow doing their best imitation of foliage-was that a rabbit?

"This is beautiful!" Daichi commented as he walked through the snow.

"It is isn't it?" a female's voice echoed.

"Fubuki? Is that you?" Daichi asked.

"No it's your fairy godmother" the voice replied.

"Oh, well in that case I demand a refund for those crap glass slippers, the prince wasn't even all that good looking, not to mention he was a shit dancer which meant he would have been even worse in bed" Daichi replied.

"Oh, ha, ha very funny" the voice said as a woman materialised from a swirl of snow. She wore a dark black kimono with snowflake embroidery that actually were falling and a white obi as well as a black choker around her neck. She had long snow white hair, slitted blue eyes as well as a pair of ashen grey lupine ears emerging out from the top of her head and ten ashen grey tails with black tips flowing out from the base of her spine.

"Hello Fubuki" Daichi said with a smile.

"Hello yourself" Fubuki replied, "It most certainly has been a while since you came to visit me here and even longer since I saw a smile like that"

"Heh, heh" Daichi said then grinned.

"GOOD GOD YOU'VE BLINDED ME!" Fubuki mockingly shrieked as she shielded her eyes.

Daichi frowned and glared at her through half lidded eyed then folded his arms, "That was so funny, I forgot to laugh"

"Hilarious" Fubuki said then looped her arm around Daichi's and the pair continue to walk down an invisible path.

"So what happened here" Daichi asked.

"Naruto happened" Fubuki said.

"Huh?"

"Naruto happened, this place started to change the day the two of you confessed your love for each other and now it's become like this" Fubuki explained while Daichi smile thinking about his blond haired lover causing a soothing breeze to blow by, that oddly enough had Naruto's scent in it.

"This place is beautiful" Daichi said.

"That's because your heart is beautiful" Fubuki replied.

Daichi stopped and had a look of disbelief and disgust, "Seriously Fubuki, never write a romance novel, that was awful"

"Hey" Fubuki said as she nudged Daichi's shoulder with her own, "Let me have my moment, it's not often I get to spend time in the company of a man"

"You have a husband" Daichi said.

"My husband is dead" Fubuki said flatly, "Been so for two hundred years"

"Ok, had a husband, my bad" Daichi said, "You can roam around freely you know"

"Oh Daichi, you know you're the only man for me" Fubuki said with mock innocence as she hugged Daichi's arm.

"And yet I prefer sausages and roses rather than melons and cabbages" Daichi said with a dirty smirk.

"Ok that was disgusting" Fubuki said as she detached herself from Daichi's arm and took on a disgusted expression.

Daichi started laughing, "Sorry, defence mechanism against rabid Fan-girls. The fan-boys I can deal with, the girls not so much"

"You are probably the only gay host I've ever had" Fubuki said.

"Well then, I'm glad I'm number one in at least one thing in your life" Daichi said.

"There are other thing you make my number one in, I'm sure you don't need me to elaborate" Fubuki said.

"Yes you're right there" Daichi said with a chuckle.

"Aren't I always" Fubuki retorted.

"Oh don't you start" Daichi said as he rolled his eyes and was about to say something else when Fubuki cut him off.

"Were here!" Fubuki chirped.

Daichi turned his head and looked at the structure, a traditional Pagoda style castle, in front of him then sweat-dropped.

"You added another floor" Daichi said flatly.

"You like?" Fubuki asked cutely.

"Woman what the hell is wrong with you?" Daichi scolded, "You are the only one who lives in this place and you added an eight floor? Why? What possible reason would you need to add another floor to this already ridiculous place?"

"Hey! Do not call my home ridiculous" Fubuki said then slapped Daichi over the head, "I'll have you know I'm a woman with many needs and the new floor filled that need very nicely, frankly I for one think you will approve"

"What did you add this time?" Daichi asked dryly.

"A pool" Fubuki said.

"You already have three" Daichi said.

"But those weren't heated" Fubuki whined.

"Ugh! I give up" Daichi said then marched inside.

Fubuki giggled then followed.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Fubuki asked.

Daichi's face turned serious then faced Fubuki, "What happened while I was fighting Kyuubi?"

"Not much really, other than the standard freak-out when your face suddenly exploded" Fubuki explained.

"Yummy" Daichi said sarcastically

"Quite" Fubuki said then snapped her fingers and the duo were suddenly warped into a room with large red couch and a screen floating in midair.

"This is what you made the new floor for?" Daichi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't forget the pool" Fubuki said, "Now shut up and watch"

Daichi did as he was told as Fubuki picked up a remote and pressed a button.

"I'm going back in" Daichi said, "I'll try and weaken the Kyuubi and get it ready for purification. If I come back again before the ritual is complete, we are to proceed with complete extraction and cast the Kyuubi into Oblivion"

Once everyone voiced their acknowledgement again, Daichi closed his eyed and slipped back into Naruto's mindscape.

"He's in" Kisuke said.

Next Itsuki stood up and started giving out orders, "ALRIGHT PEOPLE LET'S GET THINGS MOVING! SHINIGAMI, START PREPARING THE CONTAINMENT SEALS. NEKOYASHIKI, CONTINUE LEADING THE ONMYOJI, GET READY TO SETUP THE ISOLATION BARRIER ON MY COMMAND. MIKAN-CHAN, KEEP CHANTING, IF DAICHI IS SUCESSFUL THEN I NEED YOU TO BE READY TO START THE PURIFICATION. URAHARA-SAN, CHARGE UP THE RIFT GATE, IF WORSE COMES TO WORSE THEN I WANT KYUUBI REMOVED AS SOON AS POSSIBLE"

There was a resounding chorus of 'HAI!' from everyone before the chamber began bustling with activity.

Nekoyashiki performed several communicative signs and held his hand in the second last sign, letting the other Onmyoji know that the moment he released the last sign they would shift their chant. Mikan continued her chant and led the other priestesses while a group of Shinigami made their way to the four walls and inscribed several seals on them before placing their hands on the seals and keeping them there in order to activate them when needed.

Urahara began hammering furiously on his keyboard while Ururu and Jinta rolled in a pair of blue crystalline spikes that glowed with an ethereal energy and placed them in front of the monitoring station while several attendants began hooking up wires and cables to the machinery the crystals sat on.

Then all hell seemed to break loose when blood exploded out of Daichi, spreading over a wide area and drenching Naruto.

Immediately Retsu and her team began charging toward the sealing circle.

"STOP HER!" Daichi seemed to yell, it was Fubuki speaking through him, "IF SHE STEPS ONE FOOT INSIDE THE CIRCLE SHE WILL KILL ALL OF US AND THE KYUUBI WILL BE SET FREE!"

In an instant, Akuma and Pharaoh grabbed hold of Retsu and Isane while Shaman created a barrier around the remaining medical team.

"Please calm down, Unohana-san" Akuma said.

"Forgive me, Kuro-I mean Akuma-san. I'm-I'm merely worried" Retsu said with concern.

"That is quite alright" Pharaoh said, "Just remember to think before you act. It would be quite unbecoming for a captain to act irrationally"

Retsu smile warmly and chuckled lightly, "Indeed, it would be quite unbecoming"

Taking a deep, calming breath, Retsu stepped back and waited for the ritual to end before attending to her leader.

After about half an hour of frantic waiting, while watching an ever-growing pool of blood soaked Daichi and Naruto, Fubuki finally spoke through Daichi, "The Kyuubi has been weakened, begin the purification NOW!"

"ALRIGHT LET'S DO THIS!" Itsuki called out, "NEKOYASHIKI!"

"Ha!" Nekoyashiki said then completed the final communication signal.

Immediately the remaining Onmyoji started a different chant causing white tendrils to sprout from the edges of their circle and entering Naruto's stomach.

The Onmyoji contorted their faces in concentration as they continued to chant.

Those observing soon saw a black blob bubble out of Naruto's abdomen and coalesce into a ball high above Naruto and Daichi.

An hour passed and the last of the black blob was removed from Naruto's abdomen.

"The taint has been completely removed" Kisuke called out.

"Contain it!" Itsuki ordered.

Immediately three pairs of Onmyoji standing opposite each other, including Nekoyashiki leapt from their placed and seemingly flew across the towards the blob. One pair flew above and below the taint while the remaining four flew across the four sides. As soon as they were in front of the blob, all six in perfect unison, cut a Kuji grid with the index and middle fingers of their right hand while calling out, "Rin! Pyou! Tou! Shah! Kai! Jin! Retsu! Zai! Zen!"

As the Onmyoji flew past and took the places of their counterparts, six Kuji grids spun out and encased the blob.

"Tessai-san" Kisuke said causing the tall muscular man to grunt and nod in acknowledgement.

Walking up to the edge of the sealing circle, Tessai spoke a strange incantation then called out, "Bakudo no 81: Danku!"

Almost instantly a semi translucent wall formed directly above Daichi and Naruto, completely separating them from the black mass.

"Mikan-chan" Itsuki said.

"Hai" Mikan said in understanding and took out a small tree branch covered in Sakura blossoms with a small bell tied loosely to it then placed it in the pot of soil she had sitting on a small altar while the other priestesses followed suit.

"Let us begin" Mikan then closed her eyes, placed her palms together then opened them slightly while keeping her fingers and wrists together making a sort of pear shape.

Once the other priestesses had done the same they all began to chant, "I humbly ask for your aid. Descend upon this unholy place and make it pure. Exorcise this demon as you have so many before. Listen, both peacefully and calmly, and speak the Kannon's Chant onto our wished place. Our plane is a vast, violent tundra. Gods from all places, gather here"

While they spoke the air seemed to shimmer, thicken and become purer. A gentle breeze blew through the chamber causing the leaves on the surrounding trees to rustle. Once they had finished chanting, a miraculous sight occurred.

The surrounding trees began to glow slightly before several translucent apparitions appeared; they all looked like old men with long beards and moustaches or immaculately dressed women. Once they gathered around, the priestesses greeted them with respectful warmth then gestured to their branches.

The spirits smiled then turned into smoke and disappeared into the bell.

"Rin! Pyou! Tou! Shah! Kai! Jin! Retsu! Zai! Zen!" the priestesses chanted and the bells rang with each syllable that was called out.

Once all the spirits had disappeared into the bells, the priestesses picked up the branches and swung them from side to side in wide arcs causing the bells to ring. With the each chime of the bell, the black blob would pulsate and disintegrate slightly causing it to shrink.

Once the blob had all but disappeared, the priestesses placed the branches back in their pots then let out a deep breath and clapped their hand together. This caused the bells to loosen and fall into the pots emitting one final chime. The black blob started to pulsate rapidly before the Kuji grids shattered and a strong breeze swirled into the centre after a few seconds, there was a single pulse of white light and everything was calm. The black blob had disappeared; the taint of the Juubi had been purified.

Once this happened, the glow of the seal faded and everyone breathed a sigh of relief and triumph.

Tessai smiled then deactivated his Kido while the medical team rushed in and tended to Daichi and Naruto.

As they were carried out, a round of applause started which quickly broke into cheers of joy and triumph, they had succeeded.

"And that is what happened, while you were fighting" Fubuki said as she pressed a button on the remote and the screen went dark.

"Wow" Daichi said, "We really did it?"

"That we did" Fubuki said as she smiled, "Both my nephew and your lover are free from my brother's unnatural hatred and anger"

Daichi smiled and felt his eyes get misty as he softly whispered, "He's free"

"That he is" Fubuki said and was about to continue when she suddenly paused for a moment and smirked, "It appears we have a guest"

"Huh?" Daichi said and before he could react, Fubuki flicked Daichi's forehead sending him through the wall and out into the snow covered landscape outside.

Smacking face first in to the snow, Daichi slowly stood up in the large human shaped crater.

"Stupid bitch" Daichi growled as he dusted himself off and conjured up a white jacket with soft furred lining and a fur ringed hood, "What the hell is her problem, throwing me out like that? And what the hell did she mean by 'guest'?"

Once Daichi had cleaned himself off, he stood up and noticed something in the distance; squinting his eyes to get a better look, Daichi decided to investigate.

Naruto was cold, he suddenly woke up in a strange dark place that was covered in snow and although the moon was bright enough to illuminate the area, it was still the middle of the night and Naruto didn't like it.

"Hello!" Naruto called out while hugging himself and shivering violently, he had no idea how he had gotten here and could feel his feet go numb since he was bare foot and wearing his hospital gowns.

"Hell-" Naruto started but stopped when he heard something behind him and turned to see a rabbit hop by.

Naruto squeaked as he shivered violently before continuing to trudge on.

Daichi could have sworn he heard a voice coming from the figure in the distance.

"How the hell did someone else get in here?" Daichi asked then sped up.

Naruto continued to walk until he saw a humanoid figure in the distance.

"Hello?" he called out loudly, "Is someone there?"

The figure seemed to jerk in surprise then started running towards him.

Naruto knew he should have been weary, but right now he didn't care. He was very cold, wet, scared and alone.

"Naru?" great now he was hearing Daichi's voice, now add delusional to the list.

"Daichi" Naruto croaked softly as he felt his eyes starting to tear. He had no idea where the older man was and missed him dearly.

"Naru?" Naruto heard again.

"Daichi" Naruto croaked and felt tears drip down his face.

"Naruto!" ok now this is getting ridiculous.

Naruto looked up and saw the figure was very close to him and decided to call out again, "Hello? Can you please help me?"

"Naruto, is that you?" Naruto heard the figure yell.

"Daichi?" Naruto called out.

"Naruto!" the figure yelled then ran toward him.

As soon as the figure was in front of him, the light reflected by the snow showed him to indeed be Daichi.

"Daichi!" Naruto exclaimed and leapt into the man's arms, cold completely forgotten.

"Naruto!" Daichi exclaimed then felt him shivering, "Oh my God! You're freezing"

Daichi quickly unzipped his jacket and picked up the teen then had him wrap his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist.

Since this was his mindscape, Daichi made the jacket grow in size and zipped Naruto in before, somehow, pulling his arms into the jacket and hugging Naruto while flaring his chakra with a bit of fire element mixed in to warm the teen then sat down on a bench he conjured.

After half an hour, when Naruto finally stopped shivering, Daichi spoke, "Naruto what are you doing here?"

"I-I don't know" Naruto said then looked into Daichi's eyes, "Where are we? I mean the last thing I remember is falling asleep with you and then I woke up here, it doesn't feel like a dream so where are we?"

Daichi, seeing the confused and lost look in Naruto's eyes, decided to comfort his young lover with a loving chaste kiss on the lips. When they broke apart Naruto sighed and nuzzled into Daichi's neck.

"Feeling better?" Daichi asked.

"Um-Hm" was Naruto's muffled reply. Then Naruto sighed, sending shivers up Daichi's spine.

"You know, you never answered my question" Naruto mumbled as he pulled his head back.

"Hm?" Daichi replied.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked again.

"This is a place that no one, other than myself or Fubuki, should ever be able to see" Daichi said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, this is MY mindscape" Daichi said and Naruto was stunned.

"What?" Naruto said.

"Yes and I have no idea how you got in here" Daichi said.

Naruto frowned, "But you got into my mindscape"

"That's because I had your subconscious permission" Daichi explained, "You got in here without me even realising it. As such my mind started rejecting you, that's why you felt so cold"

"Oh" Naruto said then nuzzled into Daichi's neck again and sighed, sending another round of shivers up Daichi's spine and causing him to gasp slightly.

"You like that?" Naruto asked and Daichi simply groaned softly in response.

Naruto smirked then pressed his face further and pressed his lips to Daichi's carotid artery, feeling the pulse increase rapidly. Next Naruto parted his lips and flicked the tip of his tongue across the skin.

Daichi sighed as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back. Taking that as his cue, Naruto parted his lips farther and kissed Daichi's neck again, letting the lips drag across the skin, eliciting soft almost inaudible groans from the older man.

Naruto continued his slow ministrations for a few minutes then moved down onto Daichi's collar and started sucking and nipping at his collar bone.

Daichi sighed and groaned while moving one hand up to press Naruto's head further into his neck while the other rubbed small circles into his back.

Naruto groaned and bit down lightly on Daichi's collar bone causing Daichi to press Naruto harder into his chest.

When Naruto shifted his position slightly and pressed his arousal into Daichi's stomach, he jumped when he felt something hard pressing into his behind. Rocking his hips slightly, Daichi suddenly groaned and Naruto realised what it was.

"Daichi?" Naruto said.

"Yeah?" Daichi said breathing heavily.

"You're hard?" Naruto said.

"Um-Hm" Daichi said softly, "I removed the seal a week and a half ago"

Naruto felt himself smile and rocked his hips again adding delicious friction, causing Daichi to groan slightly louder.

Naruto continued to rock his hips ever so slowly while kissing and licking at Daichi's neck causing the raven head to moan in pleasure and rock his own hips.

"Daichi" Naruto groaned as he ground his painfully hard member into his lover's stomach, the ridges of his hard abs making it all the more delicious.

"Naru" Daichi said breathily as he buried his face in blond locks and continued to breathe heavily, sending hot, moist air cascading down his face.

Naruto moaned then tilted his head back and met Daichi's lips with his own. Immediately they lost themselves in a deep, passionate kiss, tongues wrestling with each other for dominion that neither really wanted. Then Naruto started to move his hands lower and lower, ever so slowly making Daichi moan into the kiss; when Naruto reached Daichi's belt line and moved his hand to Daichi's front, Daichi suddenly gasped and broke the kiss.

"Naruto wait" Daichi said.

Naruto stared at Daichi with a look of shock and disbelief that was quickly turning to anger.

"What the fuck Daichi!" Naruto said, his brows furrowed in annoyance, "You cannot be stopping me right now. What happened to our new promise? What happened to taking things slowly? I refuse to have you being the only one that does all the work!"

Daichi, at first shocked at the outburst, slowly smirked and then burst out laughing.

"What's so damn funny!" Naruto barked.

After a while Daichi was able to calm down enough to speak coherently, "Remind me never to give you the 'Blue Balls Treatment'"

"What's that?" Naruto said, his face between curiosity and annoyance.

"It's kinda like the ultimate form of long-term punishment for a man. Normally the offending guy would be denied sex for long periods of time resulting in him getting testy then almost begging for forgiveness later on, but the more extreme form is to stop having sex just before he can climax so while his balls contract, his sphincter muscle has closed off making it absolutely agonising" Daichi explained.

Naruto looked horrified, "Never do that to me"

"I would never dream of it" Daichi said softly and gave Naruto a quick kiss, "Now as I was saying, before you jumped to conclusions and tried to bite my head off, there is a place I want to show you where we can...continue our little escapade"

Naruto raised an inquisitive eyebrow, but was quickly whipped off when Daichi purposely shifted his position causing Naruto's erection to rub against Daichi's stomach eliciting a blissful moan from the teen.

Daichi smirked then unzipped his jacket causing Naruto to gasp slightly at the cold and say, "Daichi, what are you doing? It's freezing!"

"Well, you're perfectly capable of walking and I don't exactly plan to carry you" Daichi replied.

"But it's cold" Naruto whined.

Daichi kept up his smirk and snapped his fingers causing a pair of socks to appear in his hands, "Behold the sock, a wonderful human invention if a do say so myself"

Naruto groaned then snatched the socks out of Daichi's hand and swiveled on the man's lap.

After he had put them on, Naruto crossed his arms and pouted, "It's still cold"

Daichi rolled his eyes and sighed, "Honestly Naruto, do you seriously think the socks were the only thing in was going to give you?"

Naruto tilted his head back and watched as Daichi snapped his fingers before a full set of clothing appeared in his hands, a long sleeve, flannel, button down shirt, a pair of insulated trousers and a white jacket with fur inner lining, and a ring of fur around the edge of the hood and sleeves.

"Put these on" Daichi said.

"You want me to strip out here?" Naruto asked with a look of disbelief.

"You can stand on the bench and the faster you do it the faster you can pour some chakra in to the clothes to warm you up" Daichi said.

"I thought you said you were still working on the seal matrix for the thermal regulator seals" Naruto said as he slipped off Daichi's lap and stood up on the bench.

"Naruto, this is my mindscape. Within my mind I am God, so to speak. It's only natural that in my mind the concept already works" Daichi said.

"Makes sense" Naruto said.

"Of course it makes sense" Daichi said with a chuckle then stood up, "Now hurry and get changed. I'll turn around to give you some privacy"

"You know, I wouldn't mind if you watched" Naruto said coyly then stuck the tip of his tongue out the corner of his mouth and bit down on it lightly.

"You are such a horny bastard" Daichi said with a chuckle.

"No, I'm a teenager. There is a difference" Naruto said.

"No there isn't" Daichi said.

"Yes there is. I'm a teenager, I'm drowning in my own hormones ergo I don't have control of the little brain in my trousers" Naruto said.

"Naruto, we're male, control in that area was an evolutionary emission. Then again I wasn't any better then you" Daichi said as he looked thoughtful.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Let's just say that when I was younger, I was known for being a bit of a slut" Daichi said.

"Eww" Naruto said.

"Exactly" Daichi said.

"Well I'm done" Naruto said.

Daichi turned around and saw Naruto with his arms spread out as if seeking approval.

"Very nice" Daichi said.

"Why thank you, but did you have to make it all black with a white jacket? I thought you stopped being so bland" Naruto commented.

Daichi quirked an eyebrow, "The shirt I gave you is red, those trousers are blue, the socks are grey"

Then Daichi held out his hand and a pair of boots appeared in his grasp, "These boots are brown"

"Ya coulda fooled me" Naruto said.

"Naruto, it's the middle of the night with a full moon; this is colour at its not so finest" Daichi said and handed the boots over.

Naruto nodded in understanding then sat on the bench and put on the boots.

Once Naruto stood up, Daichi slipped his arms around his waist and said, "Damn you look sexy"

Naruto blushed when he heard that while Daichi leaned his head down and gave Naruto a single, deep kiss.

"Come with me" Daichi said then took hold of Naruto's hand and led him away from the bench.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked half an hour later. Daichi had led them into a forest that was completely covered in snow, the only sound being the crunching ice beneath their feet.

"You'll see~" Daichi said, "It's a very special place in my mindscape, but I haven't been there in almost eight years so I want to see if it's changed any"

"Ok" Naruto said and continued following Daichi.

"Hey, Daichi?" Naruto said sometime later.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Why is there so much snow? It seems kinda...dreary"

Daichi felt himself smile then start laughing, "I've always loved the snow. I've asked Fubuki about it and she told me that my mindscape has been like this ever since I became self aware. Although it did change after turned thirteen"

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"I had my first boyfriend and he broke my heart" Daichi said.

"I'm sorry" Naruto said softly then stepped in front of Daichi and buried his face in the man's chest, "I...I shouldn't have asked"

"Naruto it's quite alright" Daichi said as he hugged his boyfriend, "You asked me a question and I answered it, besides I have you now so none of that matters. You have my heart both literally and figuratively. I don't know about you, but that means something to me"

"Yeah, I guess you're right and just so you know, you giving me your heart was the single greatest act of kindness anyone has ever done for me. So yeah, it means a lot and so far no one has been able to top that, not even you" Naruto said with his foxy grin as he stepped back.

"I damn well hope no one's been able to top it. Although I will make it one of my personal missions to top it, if possible" Daichi said as he popped his own grin, "And might I point out something, that grin of yours makes you look both very cute and irresistibly sexy"

Naruto blushed at the comment then slipped his hand into Daichi's and the duo continued their trek to wherever Daichi was taking them.

A few minutes later, Naruto noticed a slight change in their surroundings, the snow on the trees became more leaf like, the snow on the ground began sprouting out like long grass.

"Daichi?" Naruto said as he looked around the surrounding scenery.

Daichi didn't respond.

"Daichi?" Naruto said slightly louder.

"DAI-"

"We're here" Daichi said, cutting Naruto off.

When Naruto looked in front of him, he's was left speechless. The two of them had stepped into a large field that was covered in knee high grass with sparse flowers and in the middle was a small hill with a large tree standing at the top, but was most breathtaking was the fact that all the grass, flowers and tree leaves were made of frost.

"What is this place?" Naruto asked in awe then reached down and snapped off a blade of grass and saw that it was indeed made of frost, "It's...it's beautiful"

"It is isn't it?" Daichi said with a smile as they continued deeper into the field.

"What is this place?" Naruto asked again, much softer than before.

"I actually don't know" Daichi said, earning an estranged look from Naruto, "I've asked Fubuki many times, but she always told me that this is my mind so I should know. As a result I've had to make an assumption and I quite like that assumption"

"And that assumption would be?" Naruto asked.

Daichi smirked, "I'll let you figure that out for yourself"

"What? Why?" Naruto whined, "Can't you just tell me?"

"You wouldn't believe me unless you figured it out for yourself" Daichi said with a smirk.

Naruto simply groaned and frowned in mild annoyance then continued following Daichi to the tree.

Once they reached the tree, Daichi looked over the field and gave both a happy and relieved sigh.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"I'm just glad this place still looks the same as it did the last time I saw this place" Daichi said.

"When was the last time you came to this place?" Naruto asked.

"When I was ten, it was just before my father fell ill and died a year later" Daichi said.

"Oh" Naruto said softly.

"Don't worry about it" Daichi said then summoned a blanket and laid it down at the base of the tree.

"What's the blanket for?" Naruto asked.

"Come find out" Daichi said with a smirk then sat on the blanket and held his arms out for Naruto.

Naruto smiled then made his way to Daichi and sat in-between his legs then leaned back into Daichi's chest while the older man wrapped his arms around him.

"I love you, Naru" Daichi said and nuzzled his nose against Naruto's cheek.

Naruto sighed while Daichi slowly unzipped the teen's jacket and slipped it off then undid his own. Hugging Naruto back into his chest, Daichi smiled when he heard the blond moan slightly at the warmth against his back.

"Daichi" Naruto groaned, when Daichi started roaming his hands over the blonde's chest.

"Naru" Daichi whispered then opened the top two buttons on Naruto's shirt and slid a hand in and started running it over the teen's pecs, fingers grazing ever so slightly over his stiff nipples.

"Ahh~" Naruto said again as Daichi grazed the sensitive nubs.

Daichi kissed along the base of Naruto's neck and over his now exposed shoulder while his remaining hand continued to unbutton his boyfriend's shirt then stopped at his waist.

"Naru" Daichi said against the teen's ear, eliciting a gasp, "Do...do you want me to continue?"

"Yes" Naruto gasped out while nodding vigorously.

"Are you sure?" Daichi asked softly.

"Yes" Naruto said with slightly more urgency.

"Are you abso-"

"Just hurry up and grope me before I stick your hand down my boxers myself" Naruto part gasped, part growled then groaned loudly when Daichi placed his hand on the blonde's groin and squeezed while the raven head chuckled at the blonde's comment.

Naruto continued to groan and gasp as Daichi squeezed and rubbed his clothed groin.

"D-Daichi!" Naruto gasped as Daichi bit down lightly on his shoulder and unzipped his trousers.

"Naru" Daichi said then licked his lover's neck, slipped a hand into Naruto's trousers and cupped his arousal, earning a low, blissful groan.

Daichi continued to lick and nip at his blonde's neck while one hand rubbed and caressed his chest, teasing his nipples and the other hand gently squeezing and massaging Naruto's stiff member through his boxers.

Naruto simply held his eyes tightly shut while he rested the back of his head against Daichi's shoulder and moaned in utmost pleasure.

"Dai-Daichi" Naruto moaned, "P-please, take it out. I-I can't take it anymore"

Daichi's response was to remove his hand from Naruto's chest and use it to tilt the blonde's head to one side in order to kiss him deeply while the other hand reached into the fly of his boxers and pull out his painfully stiff arousal.

Naruto moaned loudly into Daichi's mouth as he felt the warmth of another human hand wrap around his member and gasped slightly when he felt it come into contact with the colder air.

Naruto's continued to moan into his older lover's mouth as Daichi began his almost agonisingly slow stroking of his engorged organ.

Daichi eventually broke the kiss and examined the appendage in his hand, "You're big"

"Huh?" Naruto said hazily.

"I said you're big, seven inches, if I'm not mistaken" Daichi said in a husky voice, "Definitely bigger than I was at your age...well half an inch bigger"

"A-and how b-big a-are you now?" Naruto stuttered out between moans.

Daichi raised his eyebrow; clearly he wasn't doing a good enough job if Naruto was still capable of coherent thought. So with a smirk Daichi said, "Wouldn't you like to know" then licked Naruto's earlobe with his tongue before capturing it between his teeth and rubbing his thumb over Naruto's slit, spreading pre-cum all over the head causing the blond to arch his back and moan loudly.

"Ahhhh-Ah-Ahhhhhh" Naruto moaned as Daichi pleasured him into new levels of bliss; despite the cold, Naruto's body was dripping with sweat that shone in the moonlit night. Then Daichi smirked as an idea popped into his head, this would really make Naruto scream.

Daichi raised the hand he had on Naruto's chest and licked the palm then lowered it onto his cock head. Naruto screamed and convulsed slightly as the slickened hand started rubbing circles on his sensitive head while the other continued to stroke him.

"Naru" Daichi said earning a moan in response, "Tell me what you want, tell me how to pleasure you, tell me when you're close"

Naruto couldn't respond, his mind was completely devoid of thought due to the immense pleasure electrocuting his entire body; this is how Daichi liked it. To bring his blond lover to such levels of pleasure that he was rendered unable to speak was a true testament to his love for the teen. Daichi then started licking, kissing and gently nipping up and down Naruto's neck earning shivers and whimpers in between pleasure filled moans as his hands continued to work their magic.

Soon Naruto's body started a constant shiver, that was slight at first then grew in intensity as his breathing became erratic and sweat began pouring down his body.

"D-Daichi I-I'm-" Naruto managed to squeak before Daichi cut him off by huskily whispering, "Cum for me, my love"

That did it, with a loud moan, that border lined a scream, Naruto's hips bucked violently and his back arched when Daichi removed the hand on his cock head and added chakra to his stroking hand causing several long, thick strings of cum to shoot out of his member, covering the blonde's chest and abs, while a few even hit his face. Daichi continued to gently and softly stroke his lover as he came down from his orgasmic high while he examined the teen's body and was impressed, Naruto could shoot and hard. This caused several naughty thoughts to pass through Daichi's mind causing a smirk to don his face and a look of anticipation to simmer in his eyes. He couldn't wait for the day they could go all the way and then he would really show Naruto the true meaning of pleasure.

Once Naruto could think properly, Daichi laid him down and straddled his legs then leaned forward and did something that made the blond hard all over again, he licked the cum off Naruto's face.

Daichi smirked when he looked Naruto in the eye, "You've tasted yourself before haven't you?"

Naruto blushed furiously at the comment, "H-how did you-"

"Simply because you taste different. This is a mindscape; one cannot experience new sensations here, only relive past ones. The fact that I am experiencing a new sensation means I am reliving what you have experienced" Daichi said.

"Oh" was all Naruto could say.

Daichi smirked then leaned close to Naruto's ear and said, "And just so you know, I quite like how you taste"

Naruto blushed even harder at the comment causing Daichi to smirk even harder before proceeding to lick and kiss up and down Naruto upper body, cleaning it in the process. Naruto moaned, writhed, and squirmed uncontrollably under Daichi's ministrations and uttered nonsensical syllables at every touch the man made with his hands.

"D-Daichi! Daichi! O-oh God~! DAICHI!" Naruto screamed when Daichi dipped his tongue into his lover's navel, surprising the older man when he felt a few splashes of liquid against his skin.

"Did you just cum again?" Daichi asked as he wiped under his chin and saw the white liquid on his fingers.

Naruto simply nodded with a worried/innocent look on his face and combined with his flushed face, it was all the cuter.

Daichi smirked, licked his fingers clean and said, "I have never done that to a guy before. Normally round two would take a lot longer. I'm glad I have such an...orgasmic effect on you"

Naruto couldn't help but roll his eyes at the statement, "Less talkie more kissy"

Daichi burst out laughing before capturing his lover's lips with his own and kissing him deeply.

"I love you, Uzumaki Naruto" Daichi said then kissed Naruto again with as much passion as he could muster.

Half an hour later, Daichi rolled off the blond and snuggled up into his side.

Naruto smiled when he looked into Daichi's eyes then cupped his cheek and kissed him. As he deepened the kiss, Naruto moved his hand from Daichi's cheek and started rubbing the man's neck in a sensual pattern.

"Mmmm" Daichi moaned into the kiss before he was suddenly shoved onto his back and straddled by a lightly growling blond.

"Are you growling?" Daichi asked.

"Just shut up and lie still" Naruto said before kissing Daichi again and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"A bit frisky are we?" Daichi asked with an amused smirk on his face.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, smirked and leaned close to Daichi's ear and in a sultry voice said, "You have no idea"

Daichi gasped slightly when he felt a hand graze over his own clothed erection.

"Umm, Naru-*gasp*" Daichi was unable to finish his question when his shirt was thrown open and one of his nipples was captured between a pair of teeth.

"OH shit you're good" Daichi gasped out due to having a tongue flicking over a hardened nipple, the other captured between a pair of fingers and a hand expertly groping his painful arousal.

Daichi heard Naruto chuckle lightly then switched to the other nub.

Daichi continued to moan softly while burying his hands in the blonde's hair then groaned in disappointment when Naruto lifted his head and rolled off him and snuggled into his side.

"I was enjoying that" Daichi whined.

"Who said I was finished?" Naruto whispered sexily in Daichi's ear.

Daichi was about to reply, but was forced to groan when a hand quickly undid his zip and dove in, pulling out an erection hiding under stretched fabric.

"Damn! You're huge!" Naruto exclaimed and took a firm hold of the clothed member.

Daichi groaned and tilted his head to the side, burying his face in Naruto's hair while breathing heavily then gasped when Naruto freed him from his confines and took hold of his heated flesh.

"Wow" Naruto said softly as he got a feel for the large appendage while Daichi gave a content sigh, sending waves of hot air across the blonde's face.

As Naruto slowly stroked Daichi, the older man kept his eyes closed and his face buried in his lover's soft, scented hair while moaning softly. A moan which quickly turned into one of disappointment when Naruto stopped his ministrations yet again.

"Naru?" Daichi asked in a whimper then opened his eyes and saw Naruto sit on his knees.

"I wanted a better view" Naruto said with a cheeky smirk causing Daichi to raise an eyebrow, shrug then lie back down.

Naruto chuckled lightly then continued to stroke his lover and smile warmly at the soft moans he received in return.

After a while, Daichi's breathing became laboured causing Naruto to tighten his grip on Daichi's member and start stroking with ever increasing speed.

"Oh...Oh God, Naru" Daichi moaned, "I'm close, I'm so close"

Naruto's response was to the do the same thing Daichi would do to him and added chakra to his hand causing Daichi to moan loudly, arch his back and spew out thick white ropes that covered his torso, some covering his face and a few even landing behind his head.

After Daichi calmed down he felt something wet on his torso and saw Naruto licking his chest.

"Excuse me?" Daichi said causing Naruto to look up slightly with innocent looking eyes while dragging his tongue over his lover's body causing the older man to raise an eyebrow, "Ok I don't know whether to deem this scene as the sexiest, cutest or downright nastiest, in a good way, thing I've ever seen. Now back to more important matters, what are you doing?"

"Well" Naruto said sheepishly, "I'm repaying the favour"

"Okay" Daichi said with a raised eyebrow then placed a hand on the back of Naruto's head and kissed him deeply.

Sometime later the two were fully dressed and laid down next to each other, basking in each other's warmth, their arms wrapped around the other.

"I love you Daichi" Naruto said softly.

"I love you too, Naruto" Daichi said then kissed the side of the blonde's head and pulled him closer.

Naruto sighed contently then buried his face in Daichi's side and drifted off to sleep followed quickly by the older man himself.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

******Hey everyone, long time no see. First off I'd like to apologise for taking so long with these chapters. It was a combination of summer vacation, personal issues and my mother taking away my iPad (Where the entire story was kept, with the backup and individual chapters stored on my laptop) because I never told her I got one. Anyway, I am back and have the two latest chapters of Jigokugakure no Sato ready for your reading pleasure. Once again I am so sorry, please don't hate me for it.**

******Jutsu-Jutsu no Jutsu**

**Bakudo no 81: Danku - Binding Arts No. 81: Splitting Void**

**Please review, if you would be so kind**

**Enjoy**


	9. A New Revelation and Proven Love

Chapter 9: A New Revelation and Proven Love

Six months passed and Naruto was well into his Jinchuriki training and currently learning to utilise and control three tails worth of the Kyuubi's chakra while trying to keep his newfound animalistic instincts and enhanced senses under control.

"AGAIN!" Daichi called out fiercely when he saw Naruto fall out of the tree again.

Naruto growled under his breath before picking himself up, dusting off his trousers then burst into a dead run towards the tree he fell out off. As soon as got close enough, he planted a foot onto the bark and began running up the tree before losing his grip and fell back to the ground, but not before using one of his tails to cut across the bark to mark his progress.

"AGAIN!" Daichi called out.

Naruto ran up the tree once again, reaching slightly higher before falling again, this time landing on his feet.

"Alright, take five" Daichi said then sat down and leaned against a tree, making sure his tails didn't get squished. It was made apparent that Daichi would have to constantly stay in full ten-tailed Hanyou form, during training, in order to keep Naruto's newfound instincts in check, normally resulting in Daichi glaring at the blond, spreading his tails or in the slightly more extreme case, pouncing on top of him, pinning him down and growling while flaring his chakra until Naruto submitted and his instincts ebbed, the end result a quick make out session.

"So how'd I do?" Naruto asked as he dropped down next to the older man, breathing heavily.

"To be honest that was absolutely abysmal" Daichi said then caressed the back of Naruto's neck when he saw the blonde's face fall, his tails droop and his vulpine ears go limp, "But at least you're getting used to using your tails"

"That's it?" Naruto said, somewhat peeved, "My chakra control in three tail form is shot and the only good thing is me getting used to my tails?"

"Well Naruto, you still need to understand that Biju chakra is a hell of a lot denser than human chakra. The volume of chakra required for Jutsus and abilities using Biju chakra is a lot less when compared to human chakra because the energy content is much higher" Daichi explained.

"That still doesn't make it any easier to control" Naruto said as he frowned and folded his arms.

"No one said anything about this being easy. The reason you're doing intensive training with me and not standard training with a Biju specialist is because I want your control over the Kyuubi's chakra to be perfect. I want you to be able to have as great an edge in battle as possible and if that means training you until you have to re-grow limbs and organs, I will do it. My grandfather was the first Juubi Jinchuriki to bring all ten tails completely under his control. I used that fact as inspiration and did in five years what took him twenty. Naruto, we have been training for six months and you have already reached three tails. You're latent potential and rate of growth is astounding. It's for this reason I am pushing you so hard. If we were to take things at a leisurely pace, you would have died of old age before you even realized half of your potential" Daichi explained.

Naruto sighed, "Yeah I guess you're right"

Daichi chuckled, "You would think that after being together for a little over one and a half years, that little fact would be very apparent by now"

"Oh ha, ha" Naruto said then stood up.

Just then a bloodied and bruised Shinigami stumbled out of the bushes.

"SANZAI-SAMA!" she called out, once she laid eyes on her leader.

Daichi instantly appeared at her said and caught her before her hit the ground then lowered her against a tree.

"What happened?" Daichi asked seriously.

"An infestation, due south. We were overwhelmed when it suddenly upgraded to a level three, grade five. You were the closest one we could contact in time, please you must help the others" the woman pleaded as she griped Daichi's sleeve before her injuries got the better of her and she faded from the land of the living.

Daichi uttered a pained sigh as he closed her eyes and offered a silent prayer before sealing her body into a scroll, standing up and turning to face Naruto.

"Naruto, please see to it that this scroll is kept safe, we will have a proper funeral for her later" Daichi said as he handed the scroll over then turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked, he had never seen that look on Daichi's face while they were in the city so it could only mean that it was serious.

"I'll be back soon, there's something I need to take care of. Just promise me you will not leave this clearing" Daichi said.

"I can take care of myself you know" Naruto said as he folded his arms.

"Not this time" Daichi said with a slightly fearful expression on his face, "This is an enemy you will have no prior warning over, they will elude all your senses until it is too late and by then you're already dead"

Now it was Naruto's turn to look fearful, but was comforted when Daichi wrapped his arms around him and hugged him close.

"Stay safe" Naruto said softly.

"You know I will" Daichi replied before trying around and running off in the direction the Shinigami had come from.

As Daichi leapt through the trees, he created a clone and sent to fetch appropriate backup. If this was a level three, grade five infestation then he would need at least lieutenant class Shinigami to lend him assistance. If he didn't have his subordinates to think about, he would have taken care of this matter by himself, but right now that was not the case. He would need the aid of the lieutenants to guard the injured and those tending to the injured while he took out the bulk of the threat. Soon the voices of battle filled his ears, so reaching into his weapons pouch, Daichi armed himself with several silver kunai with several seals and runes etched into them. As soon as he entered the clearing, Daichi flung the knives with pin point accuracy, embedding each one in the heads of several grotesque looking monsters with strange ceramic looking masks covering their heads and a hole where their heart should be.

As soon as the knives hit their mark, the seals took on a brilliant glow before the blades detonated, taking the creatures' heads with them.

"SANZAI-SAMA!" one of the Shinigami called out.

"Collect the wounded and retreat into the woods. Anyone with medical expertise start treating until reinforcements arrive" Daichi ordered.

"Ha!" the Shinigami exclaimed before collecting the wounded and retreating.

"Now then" Daichi said as the creatures' unearthly roars chorused through the clearing, "Let the Hollow hunt begin"

Arming himself with slips of paper with intricate seals inscribed on them while his tails armed themselves with silver kunai, Daichi let out a low but fierce growl before leaping into the fray.

Every kunai strike was dead on, each placement of the paper slips was precise and upon contact the kunai and paper slips would detonate, quickly reliving the Hollows of their heads causing the bodies to quickly disintegrate into nothingness.

Daichi was having the time of his life. It's not every day that he got to hunt Hollows and not have the entire city's military faction whine about his safety. He moved through the horde of fallen souls like fine silk across polished marble, an elegant symphony of grace and destruction, just how Daichi liked it and soon he heard the two words that turned his pleased smile into a maniacal grin.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!"

Daichi leapt into the air as a massive wave of light blue energy rocketed underneath him, vaporizing a good portion of the Hollow infestation.

"Ichigo!" Daichi called out happily as he landed on top of a Hollow's head and added a burst of chakra to enhance his leg muscles in order to force the creature's head into the ground, crushing it in the process.

"Yo Boss! What's up?" Ichigo said as he landed next to Daichi and cut a Hollow that was trying to sneak up on Daichi

"Other than a swarm of soul eating monsters that multiply like viruses? Nothing much. Where's Nell?" Daichi asked while flinging several silver kunai.

"She's helping out in another infestation. The vice-captains are helping to treat the wounded while the captains and Vizards are battling off the hordes. I don't know what's going on but it's big. We have over ten infestations happening simultaneously and all of them upgraded to level three, grade five at the same time" Ichigo explained, "The city's already under lockdown"

Daichi looked pensive for a moment before looking Ichigo dead in the eye while kicking a Hollow in the face, shattering its mask, "Where are the locations of the other infestation sites?"

"They're all happening within a ten mile radius of this place" Ichigo reported then took out several Hollows with a well timed Getsuga Tensho.

Daichi's eyes widened in surprise, "Have there been any Gillian sightings?"

"None yet"

"What about the Adjuchas horde leaders?"

"The sensors can't find them; it's almost like there not even here. It was initial visual sightings that increased the infestation rating" Ichigo stated.

Daichi went into deep thought while his body fought on automatic.

"They're looking for something" Daichi said after a moment.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo replied.

"That's the only explanation, they are looking for something" Daichi said, "This whole thing is far too organized. Use the lesser Hollows as a distraction while the horde leaders search out their objective"

"What about the Gillian?" Ichigo asked.

"Most likely they are being kept as a backup plan, in case they need more time or as a bigger distraction once their mission is complete" Daichi said, "We need to either find those Adjuchas or find their objective. Most likely a person with very high Reiryoku"

"Where should we start?"

"The immediate area, if all the infestations are happening in a ten mile radius then the incidents are being used as a barrier to keep the target contained" Daichi said.

"Got it" Ichigo said and before he could leap into the trees and start the search, the duo heard a scream absolutely dripping with fear.

Daichi's eyes widened with fear as realization hit him.

"NARUTO!" Daichi yelled before leaping into the trees.

Naruto was scared, very, very scared. One moment he was waiting for Daichi to return and the next ten freaky looking monsters with white masks and a hole on their bodies had surrounded him.

"**Look we finally found him**" one of the monsters said.

"**Just feel the human's Reiryoku, so dark yet so pure and unrefined**" another said.

"**Once we feast upon him we will most certainly be able to ascend! NYII! HII! HII! HII! HIIIIII!**" a third monster cackled maniacally.

"**Let us feed**" the largest monster said before they all started to stalk towards him.

Naruto screamed in fear.

"NARUTO!" Daichi yelled again as he leapt through the trees.

'Please be ok. Please be ok. Please be ok' Daichi continued to repeat to himself, getting more and more worried, but none of that compared to the fear and worry he felt when he heard Naruto scream again.

"NOOOO!" Daichi yelled before he spun the dial on his wristwatch in a particular combination then slammed his hand down upon it. Instantly Daichi felt a surge of energy lurch through his body before a copy, wearing a white shitagi, a black kosode, a black hakama, a white hakama-himo, white tabi, a pair of waraji and a katana strapped to his waist, burst out of Daichi's body with arcs of blue energy surging between the two then promptly disappeared in a blur.

"Bloody show off" Daichi said before a swirl of snow and ice surrounded him and when it faded, Fubuki appeared wearing a black battle kimono with dynamic snowflake embroidery, "Not that I'm any better"

With that Fubuki picked up her speed and disappeared in a swirl of snow and wind.

Naruto screamed when the monsters leapt at him, the fear was paralyzing. For some reason these monsters made him more scared than anything he had ever experienced before and they wanted to eat him.

Suddenly the blond felt something grab him and leap into the air. Struggling to break free, Naruto suddenly tensed then calmed when a pair of soft lips captured his own.

"You ok?" a voice said causing Naruto to open his eyes and look into the dark brown worry filled eyes of his lover.

"Daichi!" Naruto cried out then hugged the man tight.

"It's alright Naruto. It's alright, you're safe. I promise" Daichi said as he hugged the boy tight and buried his face in soft blond hair.

Naruto sighed contently at the embrace before yelping in surprise when he felt himself and Daichi move rather rapidly then turned to see several beams of buzzing red light shooting upwards. Naruto frowned then looked down.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Naruto yelped as he held onto Daichi tighter when he saw that they were standing at least twenty metres above the ground in midair.

Daichi chuckled, "Don't worry I won't drop you"

"H-how?" was all Naruto could say before he felt them move a couple of more times while more beams of red energy shot out from below.

"Naruto, what am I wearing?" Daichi said cryptically.

Naruto looked over Daichi's attire and furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Why are you wearing a..." Naruto trailed off when realisation hit him.

"You're a Shinigami!" Naruto exclaimed.

Daichi gave a wide toothy grin, "That I am"

"How?" Naruto asked in awe.

Daichi was about to answer, but was forced to move again when more beams of light were shot at them.

"OH FOR GOD'S SAKE, THIS IS GETTING RIDICULOUS" Daichi yelled in annoyance, "VIZARD SQUAD! FRONT AND CENTRE!"

Immediately the entire Vizard Squad, minus Legion, appeared in front of Daichi.

"Hey Ichigo" Naruto said with a grin.

"I told you not to call me that when I have my mask on" Akuma said earning a cheeky grin from the blond.

"Shaman, Akuma, you're with me. The rest of you go help out at the other incident sites" Daichi ordered before everyone except Shaman and Akuma disappeared.

After that, Daichi, still holding Naruto, disappeared and reappeared within the forest, followed closely by Akuma and Shaman.

"Bakudo no 75: Gochutekkan" Daichi called out before five, tall metallic pillars fell from the sky and partly embedded themselves into the ground.

"Bakudo no 37: Tsuriboshi" Daichi then said causing a star-shaped web to form, it's arms attaching themselves to the metallic pillars then landed in the centre of the web and lowered Naruto onto the surface, "Please stay here, those things want you for some reason and I will stop them"

"Ok" Naruto said softly before Daichi hugged him tight and planted a quick kiss on his lips then disappeared and reappeared next to Akuma and Shaman.

"An impressive combination" Shaman commented.

"Why thank you" Daichi said.

"Show off" Akuma snorted.

Daichi grinned evilly, "Oh Ichigo, you know I love lording it over your head that I have skills in Kido and you don't, even more so considering you were the one who made me a Shinigami in the first place. Don't get me wrong, I am eternally grateful for saving my life when you did that, but you will never live down the fact that you had to stab me twice before you got it right"

"I HAD A CONCUSSION!" Akuma yelled with indignation, "You try getting whacked over the head with a cement truck and still have perfect hand-eye co-ordination"

Daichi burst out laughing, "God I love teasing you"

Akuma grumbled in annoyance and folded his arms.

"You know, as fun as it is teasing Ichigo, shouldn't you guys be trying to stop those monsters BEFORE THEY TRY AND EAT ME!" Naruto yelled.

"Point" Daichi said then turned serious, "Shaman, you stay here and guard Naruto. Akuma you're with me"

Akuma and Shaman nodded in agreement before Daichi and Akuma disappeared in blurs.

"Fear not Naruto-san, I am very skilled in Kido and will do my very best to keep you safe" Shaman said.

"Thanks" Naruto said with a smile that never quite reached his eyes.

Half an hour later Naruto was startled by a loud explosion as a figure crashed through several trees before slamming, face first, into one of the pillars.

When the dust settled and the figure was more identifiable, Naruto gasped at who he saw.

"Son of a Bitch" Daichi hissed as he popped his shoulder back into its socket.

"You alright?" Naruto asked.

"It'll take a lot more than a dislocated shoulder to take me out" Daichi said then held his sword out parallel to himself and said, "Toketsu: Fubuki Shin'en"

Next Daichi released the sword and watched it hover before it disintegrated in a flurry of snow. Daichi then spread his arms out to the sides and Naruto watched in awe as a pair of long sabers made out of crystal clear ice materialised in Daichi's hands.

"Wow" Naruto said softly.

Daichi simply looked over his shoulder and smirked before disappearing.

"How does he keep disappearing like that? Naruto asked.

"It's called Shunpo" Shaman explained, "One of the most basic of Shinigami techniques, but also one that requires the most extensive amount of training. Its most basic definition is getting from point 'A' to point 'B' in the least number of steps. In fact Captains Kyoraku, Ukitake, Kuchiki, Yoruichi-san, Kurosaki-san and Sanzai-sama are very skilled in this technique, able to traverse several miles in a single step as well as attain very high speeds"

"Are you serious!" Naruto asked, "Man I'd love to be able to do something like that"

Shaman simply chuckled before tensing fiercely, thrusting a palm out in front of him and calling out "Bakudo no 81: Danku!"

The air in front of Shaman and Naruto rippled as a semi-translucent barrier rose up before three figures crashed into it followed by five thick beams of red light. The beams lasted for several seconds, but the barrier held.

"This is really starting to piss me off" Fubuki said as she peeled herself off the barrier, ran a hand through her hair and dropped to the ground.

"Tell me about it" Daichi growled then flung both sabres in the direction they came from and watched as they sliced two beams of energy clean in half, scattering them in different directions before the sabers embedded themselves in the heads of the two Adjuchas that the beams came from.

"Three down" Akuma said before seven Adjuchas appeared in blurs.

"Seven to go" Daichi continued.

Suddenly several black tendrils burst out of one of the Hollow's bodies and tore it apart.

"Make that six" Fubuki said with a devious smirk.

Daichi returned the smirk then held his arms out to his sides as a pair of crystal clear handguns made of ice formed in his hands.

"**Give us the child**" one of the Hollows called out.

"Over my dead body" Daichi growled.

"**That was the initial plan**" another Hollow said before the rest of them leapt forward.

Naruto watched as the barrel of one if Daichi's handguns took on a light blue glow.

"Hado no 4: Byakurai" Daichi called out as he pointed his handgun at one of the Hollows and pulled the trigger. Immediately a thick stream of pale blue lightning exploded out of the barrel and tore the arm of one of the Hollows while Akuma relieved of its head.

"Hado no 31: Shakkaho!" Daichi said as the pulled the trigger of the other gun and fired a ball of crimson red energy at another Hollow, severely burning its body. As it fell to the ground, writhing in agony, it was suddenly pierced by several spikes of black ice that erupted out of the ground.

"Hado no 32: Okasen!" Daichi called out then performed a lateral sweeping motion with a gun while pulling the trigger and sending out a wide wave of yellow energy that bifurcated another Hollow.

"Seven down" Akuma said.

"Damn were awesome" Fubuki said.

"There will be time for chit chat later" Daichi said, "Akuma, Fubuki let's finish this off with the next hit"

"I thought you'd never ask" Fubuki said before flaring her chakra and transforming into a Horse sized wolf with ten billowing tails.

Akuma held his sword out, pointing towards the charging Hollows then flared his Reiatsu and loudly called out, "BANKAI!"

Naruto cringed slightly at the sheer force of energy coming off the masked man and had to shield his face at the fierce wind that was kicked up.

When the air cleared, Akuma now had a black robe on and carried a slender black sword.

"Tensa Zangetsu" Akuma said, announcing the name of his sword.

Suddenly Akuma roared before he disappeared and reappeared near the Hollows then trapped them by circling them using very high speed Shunpo to create afterimages of himself in order to confuse the creatures.

"My turn" Daichi said then materialised his sword, sheathed it and held it in an Iai Stance.

Naruto watched in awe as a thin blue glow surrounded Daichi and a heavy force fall upon them. Daichi closed his eyes, slowly let out a deep breath and focused. Naruto continued to watch as the aura surrounding Daichi increased three times before it exploded off his body and coalesced in the form of an icy whirlwind.

Within the vortex, Daichi began to undergo a change, his Shinigami uniform started to fade until it turned a brilliant white while several streams of snow surrounded him and formed a frosty pale blue haori while a dusting of frost stuck to his hair.

Next Daichi let out a deep breath as his other hand made contact with his blade's handle. Whenever a finger made contact with the handle, the icy vortex would distort into a swirling sphere of freezing wind blades and as soon as the finger was fully wrapped around the handle the vortex would return to normal.

Once Daichi had a firm grip on the handle, he opened his eyes and the vortex dissipated. Naruto watched as nine symbols appeared in front of Daichi in a large circle.

"BANKAI!" Daichi yelled as the force he was exerting increased yet again before he drew his blade causing the symbols to shatter and the Zanpakuto disintegrated into a flurry of snow while a column of white light surrounded him.

When the light faded, Daichi stood, pulsing with power, before he took a deep breath and the energy dissipated then said, "Eien Nemuri, Fubuki Shin'en"

Next Daichi began waving his arms around as large waves of ice materialized out of thin air and entered the swarm of black Akuma had created from above and below, completely surrounding the three remaining Adjuchas.

When Akuma returned to Daichi's side, it was revealed that the Hollows were completely encased in solid blocks of ice.

"Fubuki! You're up" Daichi called out.

"Futon Imari: Arashi Tsutomu!" Fubuki called out as she fired a super compressed ball of wind chakra at the icy mass.

The wind that was kicked up was true to its name. Daichi and Akuma had to take cover behind Shaman's barrier while Daichi covered Naruto's body with his own and cast several additional barriers since the original began to develop crack due to the sheer wind force.

Once the winds died down, several minutes later, Daichi and Naruto lifted their heads to see the severely sliced up corpses of the three Hollows fall to the ground and disintegrate before impact.

"Overkill much" Daichi said as Akuma, Shaman, Naruto and himself landed next to Fubuki.

"Well excuse me" Fubuki said as she transformed back into her human form and placed her hands on her hips, "It was my first time taking on three Adjuchas even if they were completely immobilized"

"Next time tone it down" Daichi said then turned to Naruto, "Now about you..."

"What I do?" Naruto asked.

"I'll tell you in a minute" Daichi said then placed a hand, that glowed a pale blue, on Naruto's forehead.

A few seconds later, Daichi's eyes widened then retracted his hand and stood up, "My God! His natural Reiryoku is on par with a third-seat officer maybe even low lieutenant. No wonder those Hollows wanted him, they could have feasted for days. How did we not pick this up when Naruto got his first medical scan?"

Suddenly dark red chakra flared around Naruto as the figure of a fox's head appeared out of Naruto's stomach.

"That's because I was suppressing it" the fox head said.

"Why?" Daichi asked.

"I was angry over being sealed so I wanted to hamper the brat in any way without killing him or getting me killed" the fox said.

"You're petty, you know that?" Daichi said.

"Talk to the paw" the fox said as a small paw made out of red chakra appeared before the red chakra dissipated.

After a short pause, Naruto spoke up, "Now what?"

Daichi sighed, "It appears that I will have to add a bit more to your training regime"

"Really?" Naruto asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

Daichi raised an eyebrow then said, "Yes, if we want to prevent events like today from happening again, then we will have to teach you Reiryoku Control. It will help you keep it under control and allow you access to a completely new library of skills. Luckily it's a hell of a lot easier than Chakra Control and Kage Bunshin will make everything even easier"

"So... What will I be learning?" Naruto asked.

"Mainly Kido, but will also have to learn to walk on air, fly and maybe how to use Shunpo" Daichi explained before he was suddenly tackled by a squealing blond.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, YES! THIS WILL BE SO AWESOME!" Naruto yelled out as he straddled Daichi and pumped his fist in the air.

Naruto's audience couldn't help but chuckle at his antics while Daichi propped himself up with one arm and hugged Naruto with the other.

Later that night, while getting ready for bed, Naruto decided to voice the questions that plagued him, "Hey Daichi?"

"Yeah Naru?" Daichi replied as he poked his head out of their closet.

"What was that thing you did with your sword today?" Naruto asked.

"That my Zanpakuto's Shikai, Fubuki Shin'en. It is regarded as one of the most versatile ice-type Zanpakuto in existence. When in Shikai, I am able to create any weapon I please as long as I can imagine it and know how it works. Its Bankai, Eien Nemuri Fubuki Shin'en, places ice under my complete dominion and lets me manipulate ice as I please. With the correct level of skill, it can even overpower some of the stronger ice-type Zanpakuto"

"Wow" Naruto said, "I have one more question"

"Shoot"

"How did you become a Shinigami? I thought you had to die or something like that" Naruto asked as he slipped under the bedcovers.

"I did die" Daichi said as he exited the closet in his pajamas and saw Naruto's shocked expression, "Well sort of died, would be a more accurate piece of information"

Naruto continued to look confused as Daichi slipped into bed and wrapped his arms around Naruto and said, "It happened ten years ago, just after the people from Ichigo's world were evacuated to Jigoku. The city was in complete chaos at the time due to the massive influx of people that it went unnoticed when some weird occult group entered the city from another S.U. When they learned about what I was, they saw it as some kind of abomination and kidnapped me. They did something to hamper my healing abilities and tortured me severely for several days before they planned to sacrifice me to their deity"

Daichi felt Naruto cringe at the information, but knew the blond wanted to know more, "When I was discovered by Ichigo, I was on the verge of death and fading fast, so he did the only think to keep me alive long enough to be healed, he turned me into a Shinigami. By the time my body was fixed, my soul had become used to being a Shinigami that steps had to be taken to make the change permanent otherwise my immense Reiryoku would have burned my soul from the inside out"

"Ouch" Naruto said earning a jostle and a chuckle from Daichi.

"I'm glad you're so accepting of all this" Daichi said.

"Meh, I've seen so much weird stuff since I came to this city, it doesn't surprise me anymore" Naruto said with a shrug earning a hearty laugh from his lover.

"Good to know" Daichi said before kissing Naruto on the cheek snuggling up close.

"Goodnight Daichi" Naruto said while yawning.

"Goodnight Naru" Daichi said then buried his face in Naruto's hair.

A year and a half passed and Naruto's life couldn't be better. He had completely mastered using Kyuubi's chakra and had even learned some of the special techniques that only the most skilled of Jinchuriki could learn, translation those who had completely mastered all the tails of their Biju. However the one aspect of his training he found most enjoyable was learning Reiryoku Control. Naruto loved it, everything about it fascinated him to no end, how the energy could change to whatever you willed it to be, but what he had the most fun learning was flight, walking on air and most of all Shunpo, it was quickly made evident that Naruto was a major speed freak.

"WOO HOO!" Naruto squealed as he zipped around the clearing.

Daichi kept an eye on the teen and continued to chuckle, "HAVING FUN?"

"YOU..." Naruto said as he sped by.

"BET!" came Naruto's voice from a different direction.

Daichi chuckled and continued to watch the teen with much endearment, his life had changed so much since he had met Naruto and wouldn't have had it any other way. The energetic blond had brought so much light into his life that it was almost overwhelming.

After half an hour Daichi decided to distract the blond for a while. Snapping his fingers, Daichi created a portal and waited for Naruto to enter it, which didn't take long. As soon as Naruto entered the portal, he reappeared in front of Daichi, who used his arms and body to catch the blond while turning in order to bleed off his speed.

"WOO" Naruto chirped while breathing heavily.

"Have fun?" Daichi asked.

"You bet" Naruto said as he tilted his head back slightly while Daichi tilted his head forward and kissed him. Now at 5'9", Naruto reached Daichi's eyelevel so Daichi didn't need to lean forward as much when he wanted to kiss his favourite blond.

"I love you" Naruto said as he smiled and softly massaged Daichi's upper arms.

"I love you too" Daichi said as he returned the smile and rubbed his nose against Naruto's while pressing his forehead against the younger blonde's.

The couple continued to bask in each other's presence, getting lost in their lovers' eyes.

Soon Daichi broke the embrace and took hold of Naruto's hand, "Let's go home, we got work in the morning"

"Yeah, guess you're right" Naruto said.

"Aren't I always"

Naruto simply glared at Daichi through half lidded eyes and marched ahead, but not before Daichi made the teen yelp when he smacked the blonde's behind.

"Damn you got a tight ass" Daichi said, "I like"

Naruto flushed bright red with embarrassment and did the only thing he could, ran off using Shunpo.

Daichi chuckled and rolled his eyes, "Does he honestly think he can out run me?"

With that Daichi disappeared in a blur and caught up to the blond in a single step.

"Hado no 1: Sho!" Naruto called out as a burst of Reiryoku launched Daichi in a different direction.

Once Daichi righted himself and gained some traction, he smirked, "So this is how we're gonna do it huh?"

However no one was there to hear him so Daichi simply sighed and disappeared and when he reappeared, Naruto was in his sights.

"Bakudo no 4: Hainawa!" Daichi called out as a yellow rope of energy burst out of his index finger and sped towards Naruto.

"Ha! Ha! Gotcha!" Daichi exclaimed as he landed next to a restrained Naruto.

Naruto simply grinned then leaned forward and gave Daichi a single peck on the lips before blowing up in a cloud of smoke.

Daichi coughed through the smoke as he waved it away with his hand, then froze when he heard, from above, "Hado no 4: Byakurai!"

Daichi looked up to see a bolt of white lightning burst out of the fingers of a smirking blond, causing the man to return his own smirk.

"Bakudo no 8: Seki" Daichi said as the air rippled slightly above him. When the bolt of energy came close enough, Daichi made a simple swatting motion with the back of his hand and the Kido was repulsed in a different direction.

Daichi chuckled when he heard a cry of frustration from a certain blond then continued his search of him.

After a few minutes, Daichi spotted two Narutos traveling away from each other, causing Daichi to smirk.

"Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and tear out your own throat!" Daichi called out, "Bakudo no 9: Horin!"

From Daichi's outstretched hands sprouted two tendrils of orange hued energy with yellow spiral patterns that shot off after their targets.

When the two Narutos were bound by the Kido, Daichi jerked his hands back and watched as his prey came flying towards him.

As soon as they came close, Daichi tried to grab them, but they too blew up into smoke.

"Hado no 31: Shakkaho!" Naruto called out from behind Daichi.

As Daichi spun to dodge the red fireball, he thrust out his palm and called out, "Bakudo no 61: Rikujokoro"

Daichi smirked in triumph when he heard a grunt and Shunpoed next to his target.

"Now I gotcha~" Daichi sang out as he smirked and cupped Naruto chin then leaned in close and kissed the blond deeply while releasing his restraints.

Immediately Naruto melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his lover, sighing into the warmth of the embrace.

After a while, Daichi sat down on the large tree branch they were standing on and leaned back against the trunk, while pulling Naruto into his lap. Naruto grinned at the action and wrapped his arms around Daichi's neck while getting comfortable in the man's lap then continued to kiss him.

After half an hour the couple parted, but stayed in their embrace.

"Damn" Daichi sighed.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked softly.

"Nothing" Daichi replied, "I was just thinking"

"About?"

"Us"

"Huh?"

"Did you know we've been together for just over three years now?"

"And it's been the happiest three years of my life" Naruto replied with a grin.

"Same here" Daichi said then kissed Naruto on the lips.

"I'm really glad we met" Naruto said after a few minutes.

"Me too" Daichi said with a smile, "I think it was fate that I came across you when I did"

"Oh don't you start spouting that shit, I used to get enough of that from Neji" Naruto said causing Daichi to burst out laughing.

"Well it's clear he's never heard the number one rule for being a ninja" Daichi said.

"That being?"

"Destiny's a bitch, the Fates are drunk. If you want to be a Shinobi, believe in Lady Luck" Daichi replied sagely.

"I like it" Naruto said with wonderment, "I've got to remember that. God knows Lady Luck has helped me out on more than one occasion"

Daichi started laughing again and was joined by Naruto, before the blond gave a content sigh while hugging Daichi tight and burying his face in the nape of the man's neck, an action that was reciprocated by the raven haired man.

Half an hour later, the couple broke apart and headed back to the city.

"So, how was your day?" Manami asked the duo during dinner.

"Oh you know, the usual" Daichi said as he waved his chopsticks for dramatic effect, "We got up, got ready, went to work. Then after lunch, we got bored, left a few clones behind and went to go slack off in the forest"

"How frightfully productive" Manami said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"It is isn't it?" Naruto said cheerfully.

Suddenly the room was interrupted by the sound of ringing and immediately both Daichi and Naruto stuck their hands into their pockets and took out their phones, checking if it was theirs. However, before the two of them even had a chance, the duo received swift smacks across their hands from Manami using her chopsticks.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" the couple said in unison as they massaged the backs of their hands.

"How many times have I told you, 'No phones at the table'?" Manami said fiercely.

"Well it's not our phones that are ringing is it, Kaa-chan?" Daichi asked.

Manami remained silent and continued eating, by now the ringing had stopped.

"Hypocrite" Daichi growled under his breath before he was startled by a chopstick piercing his plate.

Naruto burst out laughing, but was silenced by a chopstick shattering the glass of water in his hand, luckily he didn't get cut.

"Don't talk about your mother like that" Manami said while glaring at Daichi then glared at Naruto, "and you, don't laugh at other people's misfortunes. Now both of you apologise and finish your dinner.

"Sorry Kaa-chan" both Daichi and Naruto said and continued eating their meal.

Later that night, Daichi and Naruto had just gotten into bed when the energetic blond suddenly rolled over onto his lover.

"I'm feeling a little frisky" Naruto said as he wiggled his eyebrows and stuck his tongue out.

"Well as lovely as that sounds, I'm gonna have to take a rain-check on that *yawn* as you can see I'm very tired tonight" Daichi said and yawned again.

"Oh, umm, ok" Naruto said with a slight amount of surprise then rolled off, "Is everything ok?"

"Oh yeah sure, it happens from time to time. A good night sleep and I'll back to my naughty self" Daichi said as he wrinkled his nose and popped a toothy grin.

"Oh, ok" Naruto said and turned over, his back to Daichi.

Naruto suddenly gasped when he felt warmth seep into his back and a pair of arms wrap around.

"That doesn't mean I still don't want to snuggle" Daichi said huskily.

Naruto groaned softly at the hot breath cascading down his neck and push back into the warmth.

Daichi chuckled, "I knew you'd see reason"

Naruto simply sighed while Daichi buried his face in its usual spot, Naruto's hair, before they both fell asleep.

The next morning, Naruto woke up to the sound of a voice soothingly whispering in his ear. As his brain became more active, he was finally able to make sense of the words the voice spoke.

"Happy Birthday to you~ Happy Birthday to you~ Happy Birthday, dear Naruto~ Happy Birthday to you~" the voice sang.

When Naruto turned, he saw Daichi looking down at him, with the most loving smile he had ever seen. Next Daichi leaned in and captured Naruto's lips with his own and proceeded to give the blond a slow, but deep and passionate kiss.

Moaning into the kiss, Naruto turned his body around so he wasn't straining his neck and wrapped his arms around his man while Daichi positioned himself so that he was lying on top of the half-asleep blond.

Once their lips parted, Daichi pressed his forehead and nose against his lover's and asked, "Do you want your present now or at the end of the day? I want to be either the first person to give you a present or the last"

Naruto thought for a moment before he said, "That depends. What did you get me?"

"Something very special, that I've wanted to give you for a very long time now" Daichi replied.

Naruto frowned, what had Daichi wanted to give him that he had to wait for 'a very long time' as he put it?

Naruto wanted to ponder that question for a while longer, but was interrupted by Daichi asking, "What say you?"

Naruto debated the question for a minute or so then answered, "Now. If it's something special then I want it to be the first present I get"

"Very well then" Daichi said then made a single hand sigh, "Kage Shimo Bunshin no Jutsu"

Five seconds later, ten clones of Daichi stood about the room.

"Make ten clones and send them to work. If we're lucky, my birthday present will take up most of the day" Daichi said as he gave a cheeky grin and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Okay" Naruto said with a raised eyebrow and created the clones.

Next Daichi faced the clones and said, "Get changed, go to work, no messing about"

The twenty clones saluted Daichi and Henged appropriate clothes onto themselves then left to take over their masters' respective jobs for the day.

Once the clones left, Daichi sealed the room and faced his lover.

"So...What's my present?" Naruto asked.

"This" Daichi said softly then leaned forward and kissed his lover deeply.

Once they parted, Naruto looked Daichi in the eyes and frowned.

"That's it?" Naruto asked, "One kiss, that's my present? There wasn't even any tongue. I-"

Naruto was suddenly silenced by a finger on his lips while Daichi had an amused expression on his face.

"I wasn't finished" Daichi said and began unbuttoning Naruto's night shirt, while kissing him again, this time eliciting soft, muffled moans due to his probing tongue.

Once the buttons were open, the couple's lips parted before Daichi began kissing along the blonde's jaw line, down the underside of his chin onto his neck.

Naruto closed his eyes and moaned softly, burying one hand in black hair, the other rubbing along the surface of Daichi's bare back while Daichi nibbled and licked at the blonde's Adam's apple.

"Ohhhh...Daichi" Naruto moaned in a breathy voice as Daichi began to suck and bite at Naruto's throbbing vein while slowly making his way down his neck and onto his collar.

"Unnnn" Naruto moaned as Daichi bit down on his collar bone while a hand pinched one of his hard nipples.

Soon Daichi moved away from Naruto's collar and moved lower, kissing and licking down his chiseled chest before sealing his mouth around one of his nipples, the other gripped firmly between two fingers. Naruto squeaked at the sudden surge of pleasure then let out a loud blissful groan as Daichi's tongue began working its magic on the pert nub.

"Oh God, Daichi" Naruto moaned as he threw his head back in pleasure while taking haggard breaths when Daichi began grinding himself into Naruto's painfully stiff member while continuing his assault on the blonde's nipples, this time having switched sides.

Suddenly Daichi halted his ministrations, pulled himself back to eye level with Naruto and kissed him deeply.

After they parted, Daichi asked in a sultry voice, "Do you like your birthday present so far?"

Naruto was about to speak, but was forced to cry out in pleasure when Daichi's hand snaked in-between them and grabbed the teen's clothed arousal. The cry quickly turned into a soft longwinded moan as Daichi began stroking his lover through his pyjama bottoms in a slow sensuous manner.

"I guess that's a yes" Daichi mused then began kissing down the blonde's rock-hard abs then took a short pause before kissing and licking at the one place that would drive Naruto absolutely mad, his navel.

"Ohhh! Gaa! Haa...haa...haa...haa. D-Daichi! Unnnnnnnnn!" Naruto moaned before Daichi suddenly pulled away and watched the teen breath heavily, his body glistening with sweat, his face flushed as he came down from his building high.

After a few moments, Daichi looked his lover in the eye and said, "You calmed down a little?"

Naruto simply nodded his head very slowly.

"Good, cause this is gonna blow your mind" Daichi said in a seductive tone.

The next thing Naruto knew his pyjama bottoms were flying though the air and he was forced to scream in pure bliss as a slick, wet warmth enveloped his stiff member.

When he looked down his body, Naruto saw Daichi bobbing his head as the shaft of his arousal disappeared into the man's mouth.

"Ohhh, fuck, Daichi" Naruto moaned as he threw his head back in pleasure and buried his hands in the man's hair, "Yes! Yesss! Oh God! Don't stop, please don't stop! Oh shit this is fucking amazing"

Daichi smirked, well tried to anyway, there were only two situations where Naruto would swear freely and willingly, the first was when he was extremely pissed, the second was when Daichi would pleasure his favourite blond.

After several minutes, Naruto's breathing became short and staggered while his body began to shake.

"Oh, Daichi, I'm...I'm-" Naruto said before Daichi wriggled his tongue over his lover's member causing the blonde to scream out as he bucked his hips and filled the man's mouth with his white seed.

Daichi didn't waste a drop as he expertly swallowed his lover's juices while using his tongue to elicit a few more whimpers from the blond.

Once Naruto came down from his orgasmic high, he looked at Daichi, who was smirking happily, and said, "That was the best birthday present ever"

"That wasn't all of my birthday present, Naruto" Daichi said.

"Huh?" Naruto said as he tucked his legs in such that his knees were raised.

Daichi simply chuckled and smiled warmly.

"Why are yo-" Naruto started but was forced to gasp as a finger gently glided over his entrance.

"Daichi?" Naruto said softly then closed his eyes and hung his head as a sigh escaped his lips due to the finger rubbing soft gentle circled over his rosebud.

"This is my birthday present, Naruto" Daichi said in a soft loving voice, "This and what comes after. I've wanted to give this to you for so long, but I have always stopped myself and prevented you from trying to get it from me. However, now I feel that this is the right time, I feel I can show you the entirety of my love without the fears I had previously, but in the end the decision is still yours. Do you want me to give you your present in its entirety or do you want to stop here?"

Naruto felt his eyes water at Daichi's proclamation and did what his heart told him to. Leaning forward, Naruto kissed Daichi deeply before laying back down, placed his hands under his knees and pulled his legs back, fully exposing himself to his lover.

Daichi smiled as he lowered his head and kiss Naruto again while his free hand opened the bedside draw and took out a small bottle of clear gel.

"What's that?" Naruto asked when the couple parted their lips and the blond caught sight of the bottle.

"It's lube" Daichi said as he flipped open the cap and squirted some onto his finger, "It will help loosen you up quicker and make movement easier"

Naruto gasped as the cool gel made contact the uttered a soft whimper as Daichi used his finger to gently massage the ring of Naruto's entrance, coaxing it to loosen.

"Relax" Daichi said after a while and smiled when he heard Naruto moan as he slipped a finger in before retracting it and pushing it back in.

Naruto had his eyes shut and continued to moan as Daichi fingered him then fluttered his eyes open when he felt a hand cup his face and saw Daichi looking down at him with bright, loving smile.

"I love you" Daichi said then leaned down and locked lips with his lover while slipping a second finger in.

This time Naruto's body tensed at the pain and a groan escaped his lips as the second finger stretched him, but was able to make his body relax making the pain lessen. After a while, Daichi began scissoring his fingers in order to stretch the blond before adding a third finger and switching to long, deep motions that made Naruto whimper in pleasure.

Once Daichi was satisfied, he removed his fingers and chuckled at Naruto's groan of disapproval.

"Hey what gives?" Naruto whined.

Daichi chuckled, "Don't worry, what I'm gonna do next will feel a lot better, but remember in the beginning it will hurt a lot. I will try to be as gentle as possible, but if the pain becomes too much, let me know otherwise you could get very badly hurt"

"Okay" Naruto said then saw Daichi's pyjama bottoms flying through the air, "How do you do that?"

"I'll tell you later" Daichi said as he lubed up his own member, "Ready?"

"Yes" Naruto replied and gave a loving smile.

"Here goes" Daichi said as he placed the tip of his arousal at Naruto's entrance and pushed slightly.

The pain was sickening, Naruto tried to fight through it, but it soon became too much and he cried out for Daichi to stop, which he did immediately.

"Try and relax, Naru. Try and relax. If you let your body tense up, it will hurt even more" Daichi said soothingly.

"But it hurts so much" Naruto whimpered.

"It always hurts" Daichi said, "Trust me I know, but the pain will lessen. Just try and relax. Can you do that for me?"

Naruto simply nodded causing Daichi to smile and place a quick kiss on the teen's lips.

Daichi watched as Naruto closed his eyes and made his face relax, a sign of meditation, and after a while Daichi felt Naruto push against him slightly, giving him the go ahead. Daichi then pushed a little further in and stopped when told to do so. After half an hour, Daichi bottomed out.

"Ok Daichi, you can go a little further" Naruto said, his eyes still squeezed shut.

Daichi chuckled softly then leaned in close to Naruto's ear, "I can't go any further"

"Huh?" Naruto said then opened his eyes and saw Daichi pressed flush against him, Naruto was speechless.

"You ready?" Daichi asked.

"For what?" Naruto asked.

"For this" Daichi said as he pulled out without completely extracting himself them thrust back in causing Naruto to gasp at the movement then scream out in pleasure as Daichi bottomed out again.

"Holy shit what was that?" Naruto said through heavy pants.

"That was me hitting your prostate and what makes sex oh so enjoyable" Daichi said then gave a devilish smirk, "Why? Did you want me to do it again?"

Daichi saw Naruto turn a darker red, if that was possible at that point, and nod slowly causing him to chuckle slightly before pulling out a bit and thrusting back in, repeating the process.

The experience was indescribable for the sixteen year old blond. It felt like his entire body was on fire, the source being his prostate that Daichi kept hitting repeatedly. Naruto had his arms wrapped tightly around Daichi's neck and held on tight as the older man continued to thrust into him with long, deep strokes.

"Oh-oh God... so... good... more... more... harder. Aaaaah... faster... faster... unnnnnnnnn... Dai~chi~!" Naruto moaned as Daichi complied with the blonde's requests.

Daichi had his head buried in Naruto's shoulder and was breathing heavily along with the odd exclamation of how tight Naruto or how good it felt.

"D-does i-it really feel that good? Aaaah" Naruto asked.

"Yes" Daichi gasped out, "Good...so good"

Daichi then lifted his head and kissed the blond under him while performing an especially hard thrust causing Naruto scream into Daichi's mouth as intense pleasure wracked his body.

After that, Daichi switched to slow, deep thrusts, in order to prolong his lover's pleasure while Naruto continued to moan into the older man's mouth.

After a long while, Naruto broke the kiss and gasped out, "D-Daichi, please, I-I can't take it anymore. I need to-"

Daichi cut the blond off by thrusting hard several times before he picked up speed and started hammering into his lover.

Naruto screamed in pure bliss as he dug his nails into Daichi's back while thrashing his head from side to side.

"Oh God Daichi! I'm... I'm! AAAAAAAAHHH!" Naruto screamed as his entire body tensed at the titanic orgasm that crashed through his body, the combined sweat and seed creating a sweet, slick friction between the two lovers.

Shortly after, Daichi let out a long, deep moan as he exploded inside Naruto, coating the blonde's insides with his thick seed.

Once the duo had come down from their orgasmic highs, they cleaned up, got back into bed, still nude, and held each other close.

"Happy Birthday, Naru" Daichi said as the blond snuggled into his side.

"This was the best birthday present I have ever had" Naruto said tiredly as his eyes started to droop.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" Daichi said softly then kissed Naruto's forehead.

"Mmmmmm" Naruto said before drifting off into a blissful slumber.

Daichi continued to watch the blond sleep while caressing the side of his face before he too got comfortable and went to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

******Hey everyone, here is the ninth chapter for your pleasure and to start things off... WE HAVE OUR FIRST FULL DAICHI/NARU LEMON! WOOOO! (Opens a bottle of champagne)**

******Now for the important shit, I really need to know your opinion regarding Daichi also being a Shinigami and me giving Naruto skills in Kido. I will not change it since I have so much in store for Daichi in the future that the sheer awesomeness will blow your minds. Also what do you think of Daichi's Shikai and Bankai? I want your opinions on that please (Note, Fubuki is NOT Daichi's Zanpakuto, they just share a mutual name).**

******A major point, for those of you who are up to date with the bleach manga, regarding Ichigo's boost in abilities, I plan to work them in at a later date, I have my reasons.**

******I really can't think of anything else right now, other than the fact that even though the 10th chapter is 90% finished, I'll only be able to post it and chapter 11 after the 24th of September, since I have to start packing and making preparations for going back to Uni, so once I've settled in I'll get the new chapters out. However, I will try to get the Chapters out earlier.**

******Jutsu-Jutsu no Jutsu**

******Getsuga Tensho - Heaven Shocking Lunar Fang**

******Bakudo no 75: Gochutekkan - Binding Arts No. 75: Quintet of One Kan Iron Pillars**

******Bakudo no 37: Tsuriboshi - Binding Arts No. 37: Supended Star**

******Toketsu: Fubuki Shin'en - Freeze: Blizzard Abyss**

******Hado no 4: Byakurai - Destructive Arts No. 4: White Lightning**

******Hado no 31: Shakkaho - Destructive Arts No. 31: Red Shot of Fire**

******Hado no 32: Okasen - Destructive Arts No. 32: Yellow Fire Flash**

**Eien Nemuri Fubuki Shin'en - Eternal Slumber Blizzard Abyss**

**Futon Imari: Arashi Tsutomu - Wind Element Menacing Ball: Tempest Force**

**Hado no 1: Sho - Destructive Arts No. 1: Thrust**

**Bakudo no 4: Hainawa - Binding Arts No. 4: Crawling Rope**

**Bakudo no 8: Seki**** - Binding Arts No. 8: Repulse**

**Bakudo no 9: Horin**** - Binding Arts No. 9: Disintegrating Circle**

**Bakudo no 61: Rikujokoro**** - Binding Arts No. 61: Six Rods of Light Prison**

******Enjoy**


	10. A Leaf in Hell

Chapter 10: A Leaf in Hell

A week had passed and Naruto was the bubbliest ninja in the entire city, Daichi coming a close second. The couple had made love to each other every night since Naruto's birthday and spent the better part of the whole day in each other's embrace on Daichi's birthday, but alas the real world beckoned and the couple were forced to return to work, Daichi as the city's leader and Naruto as Daichi's personal assistant and Daichi's eyes regarding who and what was entering the city, a job Naruto found to be quite enjoyable.

Suddenly, Naruto was interrupted from his thoughts by a ringing sound and reached into his trouser pocket, pulled out his phone and answered the call.

"Hello?" Naruto said as the call connected, "Hey Daichi!... I'm almost at Terminal 1, why?... Oh yeah right, like I'm supposed to believe that the reason you are calling is because you wanted to know what I was up to... Yes, that was an awful excuse... Try tragic fail, ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!... Nah, I'm just seeing to an incident at Terminal 1 that was called in. They were asking for you, but I thought I would sort it out since you were busy overseeing the annual system upgrade... Yes, I am ever so sweet and before you say anything, firstly I am completely capable of handling myself; secondly I am sure this is nothing major and lastly if anything does get out of hand, you will be the first to know... Thank you... I love you too... Bye!"

After he ended the call, Naruto pocketed his phone and entered the terminal building, the same one he came out of two years prior.

"So what's the emergency?" Naruto asked as he entered the building's main administration office.

"U-Uzumaki-sama! W-what are you doing here?" the terminal manager said as she caught sight of the blond, her expression a mixture between horror and panic, "W-we thought Sanzai-sama was coming to oversee this incident!"

"Daichi's busy supervising the annual system upgrade, so I thought I'd help ease the burden and sort this out myself, it is my jurisdiction after all" Naruto said as he walked through the office and out the back, into the heart of the terminal, the terminal manager hot on his heels.

"With all due respect, sir, if this was any other situation we would hand over complete control without hesitation, however I feel that this may be a little out of your league" the manager said as they reached a door.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Are you saying I'm not capable of doing my job?"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Perish the thought. None of us have any doubt over your abilities, it's just that... Please sir, I'm begging you. Please call Sanzai-sama, if you won't let him handle the situation, at least let him act as support" the manager said, a look of extreme worry on her face.

"Kyoko-san" Naruto said as he moved his hand behind him and placed it on the doorknob, "I'm pretty sure there is absolutely nothing to worry about, if anything the situation, whatever it may be, is probably a lot simpler than you think. You were the one who taught me that, remember"

"I'm aware of that sir and I know that the only way this situation can be sorted out without unnecessary complications is if Sanzai-sama is in charge" Kyoko replied.

"Your confidence in me is truly flattering" Naruto said sarcastically as he smirked, and turned the knob.

Naruto heard Kyoko sigh as he turned around and opened the door. As soon as the blond set one foot into the room, his smirk disappeared as his eyes went wide when he saw the occupants of the room.

"Naruto?" one of the occupants said.

"SHIT!" Naruto exclaimed as quickly stepped back out the door, slammed it shut, placed a locking seal, pressed his back against the door and started hyperventilating.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME 'THEY' WERE HERE?" Naruto hissed out in a whisper.

"What did you think I've been doing this entire time? Yet did you listen to me? Noooo" Kyoko said as she placed her hands on her hips and glared at the blond.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God~! What am I going to do? What the HELL am I going to do?" Naruto asked as he began pacing while staring at the floor and grabbing onto his hair, skewing his forehead protector.

"How about what I asked you to do in the first place and call Sanzai-sama?" Kyoko said.

"Brilliant!" Naruto exclaimed as he fished out his phone and dialed his lover's number.

"Hello?" Daichi said over the line.

"Daichi, get your ass here now!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naru?" the man asked.

"Yes! Now get here now! I've just walked into the biggest shit pile of the century and I am in way over my head" Naruto said.

"Naruto, what's going on?" Daichi asked, worry evident in his voice.

"Just hurry up and get here" Naruto said then hung up and ran a hand through his hair.

Ten seconds later, Naruto saw a shadow in the corner darken and grow before Daichi stepped out in full Jigokukage regalia, with his hat strapped to his belt and his forehead protector in its rightful place.

"Daichi" Naruto said with relief as he ran into the man's arms then pulled his head back and looked at Daichi with a funny expression, "How did you do that?"

"Muton Jutsu" Daichi said absentmindedly then asked the more important question, "Naruto, what's going on? You sounded really worried over the phone"

"Konoha is here" Naruto said bluntly.

"Yeah so" Daichi said as if he didn't see the point, "Tsunade sent me a message about it two months ago"

"Yeah, but did she tell you that she sent Ero-Sennin, the Konoha 12 and their senseis?" Naruto asked as he folded his arms and started tapping his foot.

"Oh shit" Daichi said as he realised the seriousness of the situation.

"My thoughts exactly" Naruto said, "What are we going to do?"

"What else can we do?" Daichi replied, "The only option is to face them and tell them the truth"

"No" Naruto said firmly then took on a look of venerability, "I'm not ready, I can't do it"

Daichi sympathised with his blond lover and hugged him close.

"Naruto, you knew a day like this would happen. I'm assuming that the reason you are freaking out is because they saw you right?" Daichi said then sighed Naruto nodded his head, "Then there is nothing that can be done. If I where to go in there now, there would be no way for me to refute all of them seeing you and before you ask, I refuse to cast a Genjutsu to make them forget. To do so would be unethical"

Naruto wrinkled his nose and groaned in annoyance, "Fine, but I'm not going to like it"

"I said nothing about liking it, we just have to deal with" Daichi said with a smirk then turned to open the door.

As soon as Daichi touched the doorknob, the locking seal disintegrated and the door opened allowing Daichi entrance.

As soon as Daichi laid eyes on the room's occupants, he inwardly smiled, recognising most of them.

"Ah the Konoha delegation, welcome, welcome. I hope your trip to the city wasn't too taxing" Daichi said.

"Who're you?" a teen with short black hair, two red fang-like tattoos on his cheeks, wearing an all black outfit and a large white dog at his side asked earning a glare from a woman with curly black hair, and spectacularly red eyes.

"Now, now, madam, there is absolutely no need to glare at, what I assume is your student until his heart stops" Daichi said with a chuckle, "But I don't suppose the statement, 'I am but a humble blacksmith well versed in the ways of the world' would hold much meaning, would it?"

Daichi chuckled at the several looks of recognition he got, "Didn't think so. Very well, I guess a formal introduction is in order, my name is Sanzai Daichi, Nanadaime Jigokukage of Jigokugakure no Sato and I bid you welcome to my city"

There was a bit of a pause before everyone except an older man with white hair, a masked man with only one visible eye and silver hair as well as a scowling teen with spiky black hair, stood up and yelled, "WHAT!"

Daichi burst out laughing and mentally smiled when he heard Naruto's chuckles; the blond was currently standing outside the room, next to the door, with his back against the wall.

"You're a Kage?" asked a boy with pineapple shaped hair.

"Indeed I am, been so for six years now" Daichi said.

"Troublesome" the teen said then sat down.

Daichi smiled when he heard Naruto's stifled snort of amusement.

Just then a girl with blond hair tied back into a pony tail, wearing a purple outfit decided to speak, "Umm, Sanzai-sama, if you don't mind me asking, there was a man who came to see us just before you did, do you know what happened to him? He looked awfully familiar"

Everyone saw Daichi sigh, take a step back so that he was standing in the doorway, turn his head to face someone just outside and ask, "Are you going to come in?"

A muttered response.

"You know you can't avoid this forever" Daichi said.

Another muttered response.

"No one likes dealing with these kinds of situations, but from my personal experience, it's better to get it over and done with" Daichi said then gestured with his finger, "Now hurry up and get in"

Daichi stepped back into the room and stood to one side as Naruto shuffled into the room and closed the door behind him.

"N-Naruto i-is that you?" the silver-haired cyclops asked.

"H-hey Kakashi-sensei, how you been these last three years?" Naruto asked meekly.

Everyone was silent for a long while until a certain brooding teen spoke, "You're supposed to be dead, Dobe"

"Wow Sasuke, it's great to see you too. I'd give you a hug and a kiss, but I wouldn't want the Bubblegum Princess to maul me for touching 'her man'" Naruto said sarcastically.

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"It's Naruto alright" Shikamaru said then muttered under his breath, "Damn troublesome blonde"

"I heard that" Naruto mock snapped then popped his signature grin.

"Oh my God! It is Naruto" Tenten said.

Suddenly the entire room burst into activity as everyone began pelting the blond with questions.

"QUIET!" a voice yelled and everyone turned to see Jiraiya glaring at them, "Can't you see he's being stifled. Now sit down, shut up and let's do this in an orderly fashion"

Once everyone was seated, Naruto breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Thanks, I needed that Ero-Sennin"

"To this day, I have never been happier to hear you call me that until now. It's good to see you again, Gaki"

"I never thought I'd be happy being called Gaki" Naruto said as he popped another grin and wiped a few tears from his eyes causing Daichi to ruffle his hair affectionately.

"Now I'm sure you all have a lot of questions, so let's do this one at a time" Daichi said then went into a side closet and produced two collapsible chairs.

Once Daichi and Naruto were seated, the questioning began.

"What are you doing here? I mean we thought you were dead" Ino said.

"Well as you can plainly see, I'm not" Naruto said, "The truth is that the day before the execution, I left Konoha along with Daichi while a pair of Bunshin stayed behind. So what you saw get executed wasn't actually me, but a Bunshin under a Henge"

"Why didn't you tell us you were leaving or something?" Choji asked causing Naruto's face to fall.

"Believe me, it was the hardest thing I ever had to do" Naruto said as he hung his head, "You have no idea how many times I wanted to send you guys a message, letting you know that I was alright"

"So why didn't you?" Kurenai asked.

"A wise man once said, 'To fool their enemies, one must first be able to fool their friends' it was that statement that kept me from losing it and contacting you guys. In order to keep Akatsuki from finding me, I had to make sure that everyone except for a handful thought I was dead. If even one of you knew I was alive, Akatsuki would stop at nothing to try and use you to get to me and that is one thing I couldn't allow to happen" Naruto explained.

Suddenly ringing was heard and Daichi fished his phone from his pocket.

"Shoot, I really need to take this" Daichi said when he saw who was calling then turned to Naruto, "Will you be alright on your own?"

"Yeah, just come back quickly" Naruto said softly.

"Of course I will" Daichi said then smiled, ruffled Naruto's hair and left the room.

Naruto sighed, "So what's up with you guys? I mean it's been three years, something must have changed"

Over the next hour, Naruto was told about all that had happened since his supposed death. When word of Naruto's execution had spread, all the villages and countries that knew Naruto cut ties with Konoha, all except Suna.

When Gaara became Kazekage, he ran through the Suna-Konoha Alliance Treaty with a fine tooth comb, pulling it apart until all that was left was a statement that Suna would only lend Konoha minimal aid during times of war and even then only when the enemy was mutual. Nami no Kuni and Cha no Kuni cut all ties with Hi no Kuni and placed heavy trade embargoes on the entire country. Whereas Cha no Kuni placed heavy fees on any Konoha Shinobi that needed to pass through their borders, Nami no Kuni outright refused entry to any Konoha-nin, going as far as saying that any Konoha Shinobi that stepped one foot past their borders would be sent back either in a coffin, pieces, a bag of ashes or a simple head on a stick, depending on what mood the citizenry were in.

Takigakure demanded Sasuke's head and even went as far as spreading rumours of war, but when Tsunade notified them of Sasuke's various restrictions, they calmed, but not without leaving the open-ended threat that they were in possession of a Jinchuriki with a very high ranked Biju sealed within her.

However the worst was the reaction from Haru no Kuni and their ninja village of Harugakure, formerly known as Yuki no Kuni and Yukigakure. Their Daimyo, the actress Kazahana Koyuki, marched into Konoha with a full contingent of samurai and ninja and demanded she see the Hokage. Once Tsunade granted audience, Koyuki tore up their treaty and nullified all trade endeavours between the two ninja villages saying that Haru no Kuni and Harugakure could not and would not be allies with a village that would murder an innocent thirteen year old boy without definitive proof of the boy's crimes. To remain allies as well as continuing to trade their advanced technology with such a village would be an insult to all that was good in the world and a mortal wound to their sense of morality.

"And that's what's happened in the last three years. Hokage-sama cracked down on the village with an iron fist, if anyone spoke ill about you, Naruto, they were sent straight to T&I and returned as a mindless vegetable. Every vendor that denied you service, overcharged and/or provided you with poor quality products had their licences revoked, their assets seized and were exiled from the village" Kurenai said.

"A week after your 'death' Hokage-sama repossessed her authority as a Hokage that was lost during Sandaime-sama's second reign. The civilians lost all say in any military matter and even then they have only one person, who she chose, to represent them. All in all Hokage-sama took your lose the worst" Asuma said.

"Actually, Baa-chan, Shizune-nee-chan and Ero-Sennin were the only ones that knew I was still alive since they were the ones that helped Daichi and I leave the village without detection. I guess not having me there really shook things up" Naruto said.

"Indeed, the village became most un-youthful after you were no longer there to brighten it up" Gai said.

Naruto chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well you told me about what happened inside and outside the village, but you haven't told me what you guys got up to" Naruto said with a smile.

It was Shikamaru that decided to speak, "Well after your 'death' we all began training really hard and except for Sasuke and now you, were all Chunin, in fact Neji's a Jounin"

"Wow, congrats Neji!" Naruto said with a smile, "How come Sasuke is the only one to have not received a promotion?"

"You're a Genin too, Dobe" Sasuke said snidely.

"Quiet Uchiha!" Neji snapped, "You're input is neither appreciated nor warranted and if you must know, Naruto-san, it was Hokage-sama's order. Due to his attempted betrayal and assault against a fellow Konoha Shinobi, Uchiha-san has been barred from applying for a promotion indefinitely"

"Harsh" Naruto said then popped a mischievous grin, "And for your information I am not a Genin, I received my Jounin promotion two weeks ago"

Everyone went wide eyed at the revelation and started congratulating the blond while Sasuke settled for a glare.

"Well we've told you about us, so why don't you tell us about you" Kakashi said while popping his infamous eye smile, "What have you been up to these past three years?"

"Oh you know" Naruto said, "Training, working, being happy"

"Well you certainly look happy" Jiraiya commented.

"Oh I am very happy" Naruto said while grinning happily, "I even found the love of my life"

Several people began congratulating the blond, but only Naruto picked up on Hinata's subtle expressions as her heart shattered for the second time.

Sasuke snorted, "Who would want your sorry ass, Dobe?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the comment and before he could retort, the door opened and Daichi walked back in.

"Did I miss anything important?" Daichi asked.

"Not at all" Naruto said as he stood up and stood next to his lover.

Before anyone realised what had happened, Naruto grabbed onto Daichi's tie and yanked him forward into a kiss.

Once their brains started working again, everyone's jaws dropped at what they saw, Naruto was kissing a guy and the Jigokukage no less.

"NARUTO WHAT ARE YOU-" Sakura screeched but stopped when she saw Daichi face turn from surprise to contentment then saw the man wrap his arms around the blond and pull him close while deepening the kiss, causing the audience to blush while Tenten, Ino and even Hinata, much to her own horror, wiped the slight trickle of blood from their noses.

Once the couple pulled apart, they smiled lovingly at each other.

"Might I know the reason behind that lovely surprise?" Daichi asked.

"Just a way of telling Sasuke as to who would want my 'sorry ass' as he put it" Naruto said.

"And quite a lovely ass it is too" Daichi said with a devilish smirk causing Naruto to blush while some of the girls and strangely a few guys began examining Naruto's behind.

"OH MY GOD HE'S RIGHT!" Ino screamed in her own head.

Daichi leaned in close to press his forehead against Naruto's, but never got a chance to do so since he was suddenly thrown against the wall and lifted off the ground by his throat. When Daichi focused his eyes, he saw a very angry Jiraiya connected to the arm that was strangling him.

"May I help you?" Daichi rasped out calmly.

"What have you done to my Godson?" Jiraiya growled out.

"Ero-Sennin, put him down" Naruto said in a bored tone.

"Not until I make him pay for corrupting you" Jiraiya growled.

"I have done no such thing" Daichi rasped.

"LIAR!" Jiraiya yelled, "You took advantage of an innocent boy and seduced him"

"This is getting ridiculous" Naruto said as he gave an exasperated sigh the turned to Kakashi, Asuma, and Gai, "Kakashi-sensei, Asuma-san, Gai-san, could you please stand a few feet behind Ero-Sennin and get ready to catch him? I don't want him to break any bones if he hits the wall"

"What are you going to do?" Kakashi asked as he got into position along with the other men.

Naruto grinned as he flicked his eyebrows and said, "Observe"

Standing next to his suffocating boyfriend, who looked perfectly calm, Naruto placed his index and middle fingers on Jiraiya's abdomen and said, "Hado no 1: Sho!"

Immediately an energy pulse was heard as Jiraiya was flung backward and sent crashing into the three men, ending up in a messy heap.

"You alright?" Naruto asked as he helped Daichi to his feet.

"Yeah, I think he collapsed my trachea" Daichi rasped out.

"Let me help with that" Naruto said as he placed his hands around Daichi's neck, thumbs on his trachea, felt for the collapsed C-rings and pressed on the sides in a particular fashion popping them back into shape.

Daichi took several deep breaths then smiled and said, "Much better"

"Naruto, what did you do?" Kakashi asked as he pulled himself out of the dog pile.

Naruto grinned mischievously, "Just a little something I learned while living in this city"

All of the Konoha 11 raised an eyebrow at the blonde's statement; Naruto had definitely changed over the years. He had just revealed a portion of his growth without revealing any information about it.

"Naruto listen to-" Jiraiya started but was cut off.

"No you listen to me, Ero-Sennin" Naruto said fiercely as he glared at his Godfather, "For your information, I was the one who told Daichi how I felt about him first and while he reciprocated those feeling, it was him that kept track of our relationship. It was him that made sure we took things slowly. No matter how much I tried to push the boundaries of what level of intimacy we allowed ourselves, it was always him that kept those boundaries as they were. We have been together for three years and it was a year after we got together that we did anything remotely intimate beyond kissing. Hell the first time we even had sex was a week ago. On. My. Birthday. Do you want to know why our relationship progressed so slowly? It was because he was scared. Daichi was scared, not only because of my age at the time but because of his own troubled past relationships and it was because of that he refused to make progress in our relationship, fearing that he would hurt me. No matter how many times I tried to reassure him, Daichi was still scared of hurting me and all because he cared about, he loved me. Now can any of you tell me of anyone who is that selfless? I think not, so don't go telling me who seduced who. I made my choice and I have never regretted it, nor will I ever"

Jiraiya looked down in shame, but was still proud of the blond for standing up for himself.

"Naruto, if your father were still alive, what do you think he would say about this?" Jiraiya asked.

"Actually he was pretty ok with me dating his first student" Naruto said as he folded his arms.

"Excuse me?" both Jiraiya and Kakashi said.

"He gave me my first book on Fuinjutsu. I already told you this remember" Daichi said.

"If you say so" Kakashi said.

"Why did you refer to your father in the past tense? You do know he's dead right?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto simply unfolded his arms and let them gently graze across his stomach giving Jiraiya a massive clue.

"I understand" Jiraiya said then turned his back to the blond and after a very long pause, sighed; "If your father approved then I guess I can learn to accept it too. Just know it may take a while"

Before Jiraiya knew what happened, he was suddenly tackled from behind by an ecstatic blond.

"You're the best Ero-Sennin!" Naruto chirped.

"Don't get comfortable yet, Gaki. I said that it would take time, I just always thought you'd grow up to have a massive harem, so we could have our own personal titty-fest" Jiraiya said with a lecherous giggle.

Everyone sweat dropped and stared at the older man through half lidded eyes.

"That's stupid" Naruto said then went back and stood next to Daichi.

Jiraiya looked like his heart had been ripped out.

Naruto sighed, "If I show you my improved Orioke no Jutsu, will you stop making that face?"

Jiraiya instantly perked up and began whimpering like a hunger puppy.

Naruto smirked then faced Daichi, "So... Level one or level two?"

Daichi smirked deviously, "Level two"

"Got it" Naruto said before both he and Daichi pressed their backs together and simultaneously called out, "Orioke: Kitsune Onna" and, "Orioke: Okami Onna" respectively.

When the smoke cleared, it revealed Naruto in his female form with fox ears and a pair of fox tails, one covering his breasts and the other covering his groin. Daichi on the other hand, had transformed into a robust woman with long black hair, a pair of lupine ears and three wolf tails, two to cover his very large breasts and one to cover his groin.

Everyone stared at the duo with wide eyes, while the women were mortified; the men were transfixed, except Sasuke and Shikamaru. Sasuke just kept brooding, while Shikamaru had his eyes tightly shut while muttering 'troublesome' over and over again.

Suddenly, Daichi and Naruto leaned forward slightly, revealing a bit of cleavage then blew the men a kiss while uttering a few giggles causing all the men, who were watching, to faint while high pressure fountains of blood squirted out of their noses.

Daichi and Naruto immediately burst out laughing causing their Jutsu to end and for them to revert to their original forms.

The duo clutched their stomachs in pain due to their severe laughter and even had to hold on to each other for support.

"Oh my God, that was brilliant!" Daichi exclaimed between bursts of laughter.

"Yeah, yeah it was" Naruto replied.

Suddenly their laughter was cut short by a screeching pink ball of fury that charged at Naruto with her fist cocked back yelling, "NARUTO YOU BAKA!"

Sakura then threw her fist forward, but was shocked when Naruto not only caught it, but stopped it and dissipated the chakra she had charged her arm with.

"Sakura" Naruto said in a voice so cold it would make a glacier shiver, "Care to explain as to why you tried to attack me no apparent reason? I was just having fun you know"

Sakura shuddered under Naruto's killing intent that was focused solely on her with such precision that no one else could feel it. She then squeaked in terror when she saw Naruto's eyes flash from a normal brilliant blue to a demonic slitted red a couple times in rapid succession and tried to yank her arm away only to find that Naruto's grip on her fist was like a vice. The pink haired girl began to panic as she tried pull her arm free a few more times, then stumbled backwards when Naruto let her go after Daichi placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Easy Naruto, calm yourself" Daichi said before Naruto closed his eyes and took several deep breaths to calm himself.

Once Naruto was calm, he popped his infamous grin and said, "Sorry about that"

Once the men were awake and had finished cleaning up in a nearby washroom, Daichi popped a welcoming smile and said, "Well seeing as all of you have had a long journey and quite enough excitement for one day, I hereby welcome all of you into my home as my official guests where you shall stay until your mission is complete and it is time to leave"

All the Konoha-nin had looks of surprise on their faces but decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth and followed Daichi and Naruto out of the room.

Once they had passed security, where they were issued their visitor's wristbands as well as special glasses that allowed them to 'see what normal people couldn't', Naruto pulled Hinata aside, wishing to speak to her, while Daichi led the rest of the group outside.

"Y-you w-w-wanted to s-speak to me N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, but before I say anything, could you promise me something?" Naruto asked.

"O-of course" Hinata replied.

"Please try not to faint, what I have to tell you is very important"

"O-ok I-I'll try" Hinata replied meekly.

"Thank you" Naruto said then took a deep breath, "I...I noticed that you seemed really sad in that room, so I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that you like me don't you?"

Hinata blushed a dark scarlet and started to feel herself get lightheaded before her body started to go limp.

"I thought you promised me you weren't going to faint" Naruto said causing Hinata to snap alert and steady herself.

"Much better" Naruto said and smiled then turned slightly serious, "Could you please answer my question?"

"Yes, I do like you" Hinata said in a rare stutter-less moment.

"Since when?" Naruto asked.

"S-since the a-academy" Hinata replied then hung her head low

Naruto sighed a sad sigh and said, "In that case I'd like to apologise"

"For what?" Hinata asked a look of horror on her face.

"For not... For not realising it earlier, for not seeing the signs, but most of all for not being able to reciprocate your feelings" Naruto said, looking very venerable, "You saw how I was with Daichi, didn't you?"

Hinata simply nodded her head.

"Well as you saw, I am completely and madly in love with him. He has shown me, taught me and given me so much that I will never be able to properly thanks him for it. Daichi helped me understand what it truly meant to be wanted by another person, to love and care for another person simply because they make you happy and you want to be with them. He broke through all my emotional masks and taught me how to feel all over again. He comforted me when I was sad, he took care of me when I was sick and taught me where I fell short, which turned out to be everywhere, but most of all he taught me to love. With him I learned about love, how to love and what it meant to be in love. He makes me happy, so, so happy, happier than I have ever been in my entire life and I make him happy, so I hope you can understand and forgive me for not being able to reciprocate your feelings" Naruto said.

"I-I understand Naruto-kun, i-it hurts, but seeing you happy makes me happy and if you're happy then I think I can find the strength to push past this and become a better person" Hinata said.

"Good" Naruto said then took hold of Hinata's hands, "However, I don't want you to be happy because I'm happy. I want you to be happy because you have found someone who loves and cares for you"

Suddenly Hinata's face fell, "But I don't even know anyone who even thinks of me like that, besides who would want to be with a weakling like me?"

Naruto became angry, "Don't you ever, ever say that about yourself ever again, do you hear me? You are a strong, beautiful young woman who will one day make a man very happy, you just haven't found him yet"

"You really think so?" Hinata asked.

"I know so" Naruto said then popped a mischievous grin, "I also know of someone who just might have the hots for you"

Hinata's eyes snapped up to Naruto's in an instant, "Who?"

"Kiba"

"What?"

"Oh come on" Naruto said as he rolled his eyes, "Do you honestly expect me to believe that you have never noticed the longing looks he gives you or the excessive fussing he tends to do over you whenever you get so much as a scratch"

"He just thinks of me as a sister" Hinata said.

"No he doesn't, he thinks of you as more than a sister, trust me on this" Naruto said.

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes I do" Naruto said, "If you want my advice, I'd give him a chance. You'd never know, he could be everything you have ever wanted and more"

"I don't know" Hinata said with apprehension.

Naruto sighed, "Let me give you another incentive"

Hinata gave Naruto her full attention.

"The day before our graduation exam at the academy, I went to the washroom and saw Kiba come out of one of the cubicles. Now the boy hadn't zipped up yet so I got a bit of a view of his 'equipment' and let me tell you, at the age of twelve that boy was hung like a fucking horse! It's been three years since that day so imagine what he's might be packing now and with that animalistic stamina he could give you the ride of your life" Naruto said, seductively whispering the last sentence into Hinata's ear causing the girl to go bright red and a small trickle of blood to seep out her nose, which Naruto quickly wiped away before she realised it.

"I... I think I just might take your advice. Kiba might just be what I need" Hinata said after a long pause.

"I'm glad" Naruto said then began walking towards the exit but quickly turned around and said, "I'm glad you finally broke out of your stuttering habit, it makes you look and sound so much sexier"

Hinata blushed at the comment then furrowed her brows in confusion before her eyes widened with the realisation that after Naruto's apology, she had only stuttered twice!

Hinata was absolutely bubbling with happiness and quickly ran after Naruto.

When she caught up to the blond outside, she noticed he was staring at a rooftop. When she looked herself, she saw the remainder of the Konoha delegation staring off into the distance while Daichi stood to one side, watching the delegation with his arms folded and an amused expression on his face.

"What are they doing?" Hinata asked.

"I'll show you, but you have to trust me" Naruto said.

Hinata furrowed her brows again in confusion then was startled when a pair of hands covered her eyes.

Starting to panic, Hinata started to struggle but stopped when Naruto soothingly spoke, "It's alright, it's just me. Don't activate your Byakugan, it will ruin the experience"

Hinata nodded her head in understanding then suddenly felt herself move very rapidly along with Naruto who then removed his hands and said, "Open your eyes"

When Hinata opened her eyes, she was awestruck. Before her lay the exact same view Naruto had seen two years prior and it was breathtaking.

"What took you so long?" Daichi asked when Naruto came and stood next to him.

"I'll tell you later" Naruto said.

When the couple turned their attention back to their guests, they were just in time to see Hinata subconsciously take hold of Kiba's hand startling the Inuzuka who looked at his teammate with confusion then at his hand, then back at the Hyuuga before finally smiling when the girl squeezed his hand causing him to return the gesture and continue to look upon the city.

"What took me so long was that I was helping two people find happiness" Naruto said.

Daichi smiled at Naruto then continued to watch the group with great amusement.

After half an hour, the Konoha delegation was still staring at the city, but like all things it came to an end.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Konoha Delegation" Daichi called out catching everyone's attention, "I, Sanzai Daichi, Nanadaime Jigokukage of Jigokugakure no Sato, welcome you to Jigokugakure"

With that Daichi and Naruto jumped off the roof and landed next to their limousine, shortly followed by the rest of the delegation.

"What is that?" Ino asked.

"This, my friends, is a car, a mode of transport found in Jigoku" Naruto said while Daichi tried to keep a straight face due to the irony.

"How does it work?" Kurenai asked.

"Electricity!" Naruto said, "Powerful batteries supply energy to a motor that turns the wheels"

Daichi burst out laughing.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing, nothing, it's just the irony of it all" Daichi said while holding his stomach.

"What's he talking about?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto blushed slightly, "Two years ago, when I first came to the city, I was in the same position you guys are in now"

"I don't get it" Lee said.

By now Daichi had calmed down enough to make sense so he decided to fill in the blank, "Two years ago Naruto had no clue about what a car was; now he's the one telling you guys about it"

Suddenly Jiraiya burst out laughing shortly followed by a few others.

"YOSH! NARUTO-KUN, YOUR WISDOM IS MOST YOUTHFUL. YOU'RE FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN MOST BRIGHTLY" Lee yelled out with flames in his eyes.

"Flames of youth?" Daichi asked.

"Don't bother" Naruto said, "The explanation will probably fry your mind"

"Huh, sounds naughty" Daichi said and watched Gai join in with Lees rants before they hugged and cast their unbreakable sunset Genjutsu, much to the man's horror, but not before silently whispering, "I wouldn't mind making you feel my flames of youth" to Naruto, causing the blond to sport a furious blush.

After a while, the Genjutsu ended, much to everyone's relief, and Daichi started shuffling everyone into the car while Akamaru required a little convincing which in-turn led to the discovery that Daichi and Naruto could communicate with the canine.

"I still don't know how I did that" Naruto said, not believing the fact that he could communicate with Akamaru, "I mean I could never do it before, so why now?"

"It's actually very easy to explain" Daichi said, "I've been doing it for years"

"Please enlighten us" Naruto said.

Daichi smirked before simply pointing at Naruto's stomach.

"Does this answer your question?" Daichi asked then popped a grin that revealed his extended canines.

"You're saying that I can talk to dogs because I have mastered Kyuubi chakra?" Naruto asked earning looks of intrigue from everyone especially Sasuke, though he didn't show it.

"No, I'm saying you can talk to any creature from the dog family because you have a purified Kyuubi sealed within you. The two of you co-exist in a state of symbiosis instead of as a parasite within a host, your respective chakras are capable of intermingling in perfect harmony which is happening constantly anyway as a result you have gained some of Kyuubi's animalistic abilities" Daichi explained.

"So does this mean you're a Jinchuriki too?" Shikamaru asked.

"It does indeed" Daichi said.

"Which one do you have?" Asuma asked.

Daichi smirked, "That is a secret"

"I have a question for you" Jiraiya said earning Daichi's complete attention, "Why is it sunny even though we entered the city through a volcano?"

Daichi smirked while Naruto gave a knowing look, thus for most of the journey Daichi explained the planets true history as well as the truth behind Jigokugakure's creation while making them swear to secrecy.

"How do you expect us to believe all of this?" Sasuke said.

Daichi had a look of surprise on his face, "My God! It speaks!"

Naruto started snickering as did many of the Konoha 11.

Sasuke settled for glaring at Daichi.

"Do you honestly think that will affect me?" Daichi asked.

Sasuke kept up the glare.

"Evidently so" Daichi muttered then sighed, "To answer your question, oh great brooding one, other than the proof that is sitting right in front of you, you can just go and ask the Dai Shi Hogo yourself. I'm sure they will be more than happy to explain everything to you. That is if they don't eat you for being an annoyance"

"Hn" Sasuke said then returned to brooding off into empty space.

Daichi narrowed his eyes; he definitely did not like the Uchiha.

Naruto simply shook his head and looked out the window while giving Daichi's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"So what brings you guys here?" Naruto asked after a while.

"Sorry Naruto, the details of our mission is for Jigokukage-sama's ears only" Shikamaru said, "At least that's what Hokage-sama told us"

"I'm Daichi's personal assistant, anything he knows, I know. Plus it is my job to know what enters and exits this city even if it is information, so either way it has to go through me before it gets to Daichi" Naruto said.

"Why would he give a high end job like that to a worthless Dobe like you?" Sasuke sneered.

Naruto raised an eyebrow while Daichi momentarily looked like he was going to kill the snide Raven-head, before quickly quelling his emotions and taking a deep breath.

"If you absolutely must know, I like people who are passionate about what they want to do. A person who is passionate about their job will put their full effort into everything they do and will have a higher stress tolerance, simply because they love their job. I was quite surprised when Naruto showed up at the job interviews, but he was persistent. As a result I had to pull out as the head employer in order to avoid a biased decision. In fact I pulled out as a decision maker in any matter that involved Naruto as a candidate. Naruto has gotten to where he is today using only his skills and traits, something that both he and I are very proud of" Daichi said then smiled at his favourite blond.

"Believe me it wasn't easy" Naruto said with a chuckle.

"You are quite an honest leader" Kakashi said.

"I try" Daichi replied.

The rest of the journey was fairly uneventful with everyone making small talk until they reached their destination.

Everyone except Sasuke gawked at the height of the Jigokukage Tower.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Konoha Delegation welcome to the Jigokukage Tower, the proverbial heart of this entire city and my home" Daichi called out as he opened his arms in welcome.

Everyone was too awestruck to respond and simply followed Daichi like sheep while Naruto brought up the rear, chuckling softly to himself.

Once inside, everyone noticed both Daichi and Naruto received warm smiles from the civilian personnel and eager salutes and/or bows from the various military factions.

"Hey, who are the people in the black kimonos, carrying swords?" Ino asked.

"They are a group of beings know as Shinigami" Daichi said.

Sasuke snorted, "Aren't they a bit vain to be calling themselves Gods of Death?"

Everyone, including Sakura stopped in their tracks and gave the snide teen a 'You're one to talk' look.

"I… will ignore that little insult to a large portion of my military" Daichi said then gave the raven head a deadly glare, "However, if I may provide you with a little advice. If you have nothing nice to say, Uchiha-san, then don't say anything at all. Not only does it make you look far more intelligent, it also helps uphold the lie that the universe doesn't weep for every moment you continue to exist"

Everyone cringed at that statement while Naruto uttered a soft, "Ouch"

Sasuke sneered, "You can't tell me what to do you no name fake of a Kage. I am an Uchiha and I will always be superior to all"

Everyone's jaw dropped while Daichi looked at the teen with a disbelieving look on his face then looked at Kakashi and asked, "Does he have a mental illness or something, 'cause I could swear I heard the last remnants of his brain evaporate"

"That question has been debatable for a very long time" Kakashi replied.

Suddenly Sasuke roared in fury and quickly ran through a string of hand signs then called out, "Katon: Gyo-"

"Bakudo no 61: Rikujokoro" Daichi said calmly as six wide beams of light slammed into Sasuke's midsection, completely immobilizing him, while the incomplete Katon Jutsu blew up in his face, rendering the raven haired idiot unconscious.

"What kind of Jutsu was that?" Shikamaru asked.

"It wasn't a Jutsu" Naruto said as Daichi snapped his fingers causing the Kido to dispel and Sasuke to slump to the ground.

"If you were under my command, that little outburst would have earned you a very painful reeducation session or execution depending on my mood" Daichi growled then sighed, "Will someone carry that pompous idiot, his prone figure is a blemish on my polished floors"

Kakashi sighed, hefted Sasuke onto his shoulders and asked, "Remind me again as to why we had to bring this blithering sack of brooding with us?"

"Tsunade lost a bet… again" Jiraiya said.

"With who?" Asuma asked.

"The Daimyo" Jiraiya said with embarrassment.

Daichi snorted, "She's still taking orders from that decrepit corpse?"

"No" Jiraiya said, "He invited Tsunade over for a dinner, in order to improve relations between Daimyo and Kage. After a few drinks, he suggested a game of cards, Tsunade accepted and the end result is as you see now"

"That sucks" Daichi said.

"Indeed" Choji replied.

After a few moments, they reached the four black and red elevators that would take them to Daichi's and Naruto's home.

"Daichi! Naruto!" a voice said.

Everyone turned around and saw a tall man with orange hair as well as a slightly shorter, older man with black hair and a thick dusting of stubble across his face.

"Ichigo! Isshin! What are you doing here?" Daichi asked with a happy grin.

"I was coming over to hang out and Tou-san wanted to come along cause he wanted to make sure your home's medical wing was fully stocked and up to current standards" Ichigo said.

"Perfect timing" Daichi said then turned towards Isshin, "I have a patient for you"

Isshin instantly noticed Sasuke's unconscious figure atop Kakashi's shoulder and asked, "What did he do?"

"He tried to attack me with a Katon Jutsu so I used Rikujokoro causing the Jutsu to blow up in his face knocking him unconscious" Daichi said nonchalantly.

Isshin raised his eyebrow then after a few moments said, "I'm sorry I don't have a cure for idiocy"

"Oh please, even if you did, this one's a terminal case, completely incurable" Daichi said, "I just want you to make sure he can't slap me with a lawsuit. Just the thought of the amount of paper work involved is enough to make me want to retire"

Isshin shrugged, "Sure, I got time to kill"

"Wonderful" Daichi said as he clapped his hands and turned around to face the elevators.

Suddenly a rapidly moving foot appeared near Daichi's head, which he caught expertly with his hand.

"Oh ho!" Isshin said and when everyone looked, they saw that Isshin was the one who had thrown the kick, "Your reaction time and strength has improved, I'm impressed"

"Of course. I had a wonderful teacher" Daichi said then hefted the older man by his ankle and threw him over his shoulder while grunting out, "Isshin-sensei!"

As soon as Isshin was parallel to the ground in front of Daichi, Daichi appeared next to Isshin and threw his knee into the man's back while his legs and upper torso continued to obey the laws of gravity resulting in a loud crack being heard causing everyone to cringe.

Isshin fell to the floor writhing in pain while Daichi smirked, "I call that my 'Dirt-nap Back Cracker'"

"I like it" Isshin rasped out.

Daichi shook his head then took out several senbon and embedded them at specific points in Isshin's back then made a one handed sign causing tiny seals on the senbon to glow resulting in the senbon starting to vibrate at a very high frequency.

"Ahhhhh" Isshin said blissfully as the pain was soothed.

After a few seconds, Daichi removed the needles and helped the older man to his feet.

"Feeling better?" Daichi asked.

"Much" Isshin replied.

"Why would you attack your sensei like that?" Ino asked.

"That wasn't an attack... that was a test" Naruto said.

"Please clarify" Shino stated.

"That's how my dad teaches, random assaults" Ichigo said, "He used to kick me in the face before even saying 'Good Morning'"

"And you wonder why I'm less screwed up than you are" Daichi said with a chuckle.

"YOSH! JIGOKUKAGE-SAMA'S AND JIGOKUKAGE-SAMA'S SENSEI'S FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE MOST YOUTHFUL. GAI-SENSEI, LET US EMULATE THEIR YOUTHFULNESS SO THAT OUR OWN FLAMES OF YOUTH BECOME EVEN MORE YOUTHFUL" Lee exclaimed with flames in his eyes.

"EXCELLENT IDEA MY YOUTHFUL LEE AND IF WE CAN'T DO IT, WE SHALL RUN AROUND THE CITY FIVE HUNDRED TIMES, ON OUR HANDS, WITH TEN BOWLS OF MISO SOUP ON OUR FEET" Gai exclaimed.

"GAI-SENSEI" Lee shouted.

"LEE" Gai shouted.

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

Suddenly the pair embraced and cast their unbreakable sunset Genjutsu, luckily Daichi was able to close his eyes and cover his ears in time while Ichigo and Isshin watched on in morbid fascination.

Then Ichigo leaned in close to Tenten and asked, "Are those two… you know"

Tenten's eyes widened in horror, "Neji-kun, are they-"

"No they're not" Neji said as stoic as ever.

"But how can yo-"

"THEY'RE NOT DAMMIT! IF THEY WERE I'D DYE MY HAIR PINK AND DANCE THE CHICKEN SONG IN A FRILLY, POLKA-DOTTED TUTU!" Neji exclaimed, while looking a little green.

Naruto burst out laughing.

"What's with you?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothi-HAHA-ng it's just HAHA, I'd pay HAHAHA. I'd pay good money to see that" Naruto said then burst out laughing even harder while bending over and holding his sides in pain.

Neji glared at Naruto through half lidded eyes then turned his attention back towards Lee and Gai, who had separated.

"Is it over?" Daichi asked as he squinted his eyes open slightly then shut them again.

"Yes" Shino stated.

"Whew" Daichi said as he opened his eyes, wiped his brow and sighed.

Just then a ding was heard and the four red and black elevator doors parted.

"Alright, pile in. Single file spread yourselves out. Naruto, Ichigo, Isshin please take one elevator each to avoid problems" Daichi said then guided each team into an elevator with either Naruto, Ichigo, Isshin or himself escorting them to the top.

Once they had reached the 195th floor, they all stepped out and admired the view.

"This is beautiful" Ino said.

"Why thank you. My predecessors were the ones that designed it" Daichi said then led the group toward the main entrance then opened the door to let everyone in.

Once Daichi closed the door behind him, he turned around, saw everyone frozen in place while Naruto had his face in his palm and was shaking it. When Daichi looked down the small courtyard, he drooped his shoulders, gave an exasperated sigh and shook his head in disappointment.

"Okaeri-nya-sai! Goshujin-samas! Nya~" came the voices of all the maids, who were currently dressed in very skimpy cat outfits with animatronic tails.

Every woman was mortified while every man sprouted huge fountains of blood and had collapsed. The only ones still conscious were Naruto and Daichi, for obvious reasons, Jiraiya, who although starting to pale due to blood loss, was scribbling madly in his note book, Ichigo and Isshin due to being used to it, although a trickle of blood was visible and, oddly enough, Shino.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!" Jiraiya yelled in glee, "NARUTO YOU HAVE MADE ME SO PROUD!"

A vein popped on Naruto's forehead causing him to pick up a small statue and smash it down on the Sannin's head knocking him unconscious.

"Bloody pervert" Naruto growled out.

Daichi sighed again when he saw the still mortified looks on the faces of the Konoha Kunoichi.

"Ladies I apologise for this and as odd as it seems, it most definitely isn't like that" Daichi said.

"But Daichi-sama~" Maya said as she skipped in front of the group, "Ma-Nya-mi-sama said that Daichi-sama and Nya-ruto-sama liked cats so Ma-Nya-mi-sama suggested we dress up to make Daichi-sama and Nya-ruto-sama happy"

"That is a fucked up two bit lie and you know it" Daichi said, "The lot of you just wanted an excuse to cosplay is all"

There was a short pause before all the maids curled up a paw next to their cheeks and giggled, "Teh heh"

Daichi sighed yet again.

"Oh come now Daichi, I was just having some fun" Manami said as she stepped out of the house.

"But Kaa-chan" Daichi whined, "Did you have to do it when we were having guests?"

"All the better" Manami said with a devious smirk.

Daichi had a look of disbelief on his face then hung his head in dismay.

"Will someone please explain what is going on here?" Kurenai asked rather exasperated.

Naruto sighed, "Allow me"

Naruto then walked over and stood next to Manami, "This lovely and oh so elegant lady next to me is Sanzai Manami, Daichi's mother and current head of the Sanzai family"

"Oh Naruto-kun, your flattery knows no bounds" Manami said with a proud smile, "I knew my son had excellent taste"

Naruto smirked, "However"

Manami's smile faltered.

"Kaa-chan, as I like to call her, is a little eccentric as well as incredibly creative, so she likes to please her muse on the maids and since the only men in this house hold are either gay or married to one of the maids, the maids are more than eager to cater to Kaa-chan's creative outlets" Naruto said earning a whack from the blue haired matriarch.

"For your information, I am not eccentric, I am merely inspired" Manami replied.

"That and the maids just love to tease me" Daichi quipped.

"That we do" Maya said happily earning a round of giggles from the other maids.

Tenten snorted in disgust, "Typical"

Naruto raised an eyebrow while Daichi decided to speak, "Is something the matter?"

"No, I just hate women that do not understand the harsh realities of life and prefer to blind themselves using such frivolities" Tenten replied derisively.

Manami simply looked the young weapon mistress in the eye and snapped her fingers, immediately Tenten was surrounded by the maids and each of them had a gun, a kunai, a sword or some other form of bladed weapon aimed at the young kunoichi's vital points, Maya even had a six foot long scythe wrapped around the girl's throat.

"You are a kunoichi are you not?" Manami asked as she made her way towards Tenten.

Tenten nodded very slowly.

"Then I am sure you have had a fair deal of knowledge in that field" Manami replied, "I do not know about the east, but here in Jigoku we make it absolutely imperative that our ninja have stealth and deception down to an art form. The one phrase that would perfectly describe a Jigoku-nin is that we are never what we appear to be. Never judge someone the first time you meet them because it will always be a lie"

To drive her point home, Manami adjusted her green floral kimono to show the tips of every concealed weapon she had on her person, which was well over two hundred.

Tenten and the rest of the kunoichi were stunned.

"I…I apologise" Tenten said then hung her head in shame when the maids disappeared and reappeared in their original places.

"An easy, but deadly mistake to make" Manami said, "Never make it again"

Kurenai, Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Sakura took the message to heart as a heavy silence fell upon the area.

"Well that was intense" Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Indeed" Shino stated.

"Well there is no use us standing around here doing absolutely nothing" Daichi said, "Maya, Mimi, Didi, please escort our conscious guests inside, the rest of you please take our unconscious guests to the infirmary AND WILL SOMEONE CLEAN UP THIS DAMN BLOOD, IT IS MAKING ME FEEL NAUSEATED!"

All the maids started giggling then went to carry out their orders.

When Sasuke woke up, he was surrounded by white and was greeted by a voice he found oh so familiar.

"You're an idiot you know that" the voice said.

As Sasuke sat up, he looked around the empty infirmary until his eyes landed on Naruto who was rummaging through one of the medical draws.

"What do you want, Dobe?" Sasuke said with a sneer.

"Nothing that concerns you" Naruto said calmly and continued to rummage, "And you're still an idiot"

"Look who's talking" Sasuke growled out.

"At least I don't go around attacking people without just cause, well not anymore" Naruto said then grinned triumphantly when he found what he was looking for.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted.

"Speechless are we?" Naruto said with a grin then turned around and leaned back against the counter, "What in God's name were you thinking when you decided to attack Daichi like that? I'm surprised he simply restrained you and let you knock yourself out; normally he would have ripped your spine out through your mouth and put your head on display outside Purgatory. Honestly, what were you thinking?"

Sasuke sneered, "It was a lucky shot, it will never happen again. Besides he wouldn't dare harm an Uchiha"

Suddenly a thin black tendril slithered out from under the bed and slapped Sasuke hard across the face.

"I heard that" Daichi said over the PA system, "And I most certainly would dare"

Sasuke growled while Naruto chuckled.

"If there's one thing I've learned while in this city, it's that your family name means shit all. You want respect you earn it, I sure as hell did and Daichi damn well did" Naruto said.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted then turned away.

"And there is absolutely no reason for me to be telling you this, since my advice is clearly far too inferior for such superior beings as yourself oh great Uchiha-sama" Naruto said while throwing his arms up into the air, then sighed, rubbed the bridge of his nose and said, "Once you are feeling better, one of the maids will escort you to the rest of us or to your room if you wish. If you try and wander off, the maids have full authorisation to restrain you so please don't do anything stupid and don't be rude to the maids, they can and will hurt you"

With that Naruto left to join everyone else downstairs.

When Naruto entered the family kitchen, the only person he found was Daichi rummaging through the fridge.

"Want a snack?" Daichi asked as he pulled out several sauces, spreads, and meat cuts then closed the fridge with his back leg.

"Nah" Naruto said as he sauntered over to Daichi's side, "Where's everyone else?"

"Kaa-chan and the maids are giving everyone the grand tour; they should be in the dojo by now. Ichigo and Isshin are playing video games, I had to cast Danku between them so they wouldn't try and kick each other through the window" Daichi said then saw Naruto's exhausted expression, "What's wrong?"

"I need comfort" Naruto said then sighed so Daichi did what he always did, he placed everything he was holding on the counter and enveloped his blond lover in a comforting hug.

However, the peace was broken when Daichi's stomach growled loudly; Naruto snorted in amusement and buried his face in Daichi's chest.

"Well that was a spectacular mood kill" Daichi said then had a sudden brainwave.

Naruto felt a spike in chakra come from Daichi and saw him shift into six-tailed Hanyou form then watched as fur on the tail tips separated to form fingers. Next Naruto watched as the tail-hands moved about the kitchen collecting utensils and started preparing Daichi's snack.

A few minutes later, Daichi retracted his tails while a large sandwich, a bag of chips and a glass of juice sat on the counter.

"That was awesome" Naruto said.

"Hey, when you got skills, use them" Daichi said then hugged Naruto tightly, "Feeling better?"

"Slightly" Naruto said.

"Good, now I'm hungry" Daichi said as he released Naruto and started eating his sandwich while Naruto took a few bites here and there.

"Damn that was satisfying" Daichi said as he and Naruto entered the large living room only to find Ichigo holding Isshin in a head lock, while Isshin was trying to break Ichigo's leg.

"Oh honestly" Daichi said with a sigh while Naruto simply shook his head.

"Bakudo no 1: Sai!" Naruto said as he performed a lateral sweep with his index and middle finger. Immediately, Ichigo and Isshin were writhing in pain as there arm were suddenly bound behind their backs by an invisible force.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Daichi asked then looked at Isshin, "You are several hundred years old"

Next he looked at Ichigo and said, "And you are almost thirty. Why do you keep going at each other's throats like a bunch of five year olds? Honestly, if you want to kill each other please do it outside; I do not want blood covering my walls… again! Do you have any idea how difficult it is to get blood out of pine wood flooring? It's a bitch and a half, so either make up or piss off, but if I see you to at it again, I will seal your Reiryoku and let Naruto use you for Kurohitsugi practice. Do I make myself clear?"

Ichigo and Isshin had no choice but to agree.

"Good" Daichi said and watched as Naruto released them.

Once the father and son were seated on the couch, Ichigo leaned forward and was about to flick Isshin in the forehead, but was stopped when a kunai made of ice pierced his hand and pinned it to the backrest. Isshin promptly burst out laughing, but was quickly silenced when a senbon made of ice pierced his Adam's apple and rendered him unable to speak as well as giving him a little difficulty breathing while another one pierced the back of his neck, paralysing him from the neck down.

"Now the two of you will sit there until the ice melts, which should happen in about six hours, which means you will be joining us for dinner" Daichi said with a satisfied yet oh so evil grin.

Naruto chuckled as he followed Daichi out the room leaving Isshin to audience Ichigo's cries of outrage.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Daichi asked as they wandered the house aimlessly.

"I need to relax" Naruto said with an exasperated sigh, "It's been only three hours and already Sasuke has me more stressed out than an illegal shipload of radioactive plums"

Daichi frowned as he stopped in his tracks and said, "How does that work?"

"Exactly!" Naruto cried out.

Daichi started snickering, "I see where you're coming from, however I may have the perfect relaxation technique to help you unwind"

Naruto looked at Daichi like he held the ultimate Jutsu in his hands.

Daichi chuckled and said, "I have fifteen minutes before I have to sign the papers, authorising your friends' entry into the city. Until that time, what say you to going upstairs, getting those trousers off and turning you into one very satisfied Jinchuriki?"

Before Naruto even had time to blush, Daichi grabbed onto him and disappeared upstairs using Shunpo. Ten seconds later, if anyone were to be standing outside Daichi's and Naruto's bedroom, they would have heard very loud and lengthy moans come from the other side.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Hey everyone, I'm back. Sorry I took so long, Uni started recently so I've been having less time on my hands, but I've finally got chapters 10 and 11 out so no problems there, at least I hope not. Anyway, I really Don't have much to say here except making Sasuke an ass is hard without making him clinically insane. Please, please, please let me know what you guys think about bringing Konoha to Jigoku, I'm building up to glorious impending chaos and some huge plot twists, well maybe not so huge. Anyway please let me know what you think while I go check on my pizza.**

**Enjoy.**


	11. To Return or Not to Return

Chapter 11: To Return or Not to Return

The next afternoon, the Konoha Chunin and surprisingly one Genin entered the kitchen to find Naruto sitting at the counter eating a sandwich while scribbling on a piece of paper.

"What are you doing Dobe?" Sasuke said in a demanding tone.

"That is absolutely none of your concern" Naruto said then took another bite of his sandwich and continued to scribble.

Suddenly Akamaru whined in hunger causing Naruto to turn, see the rest of his friends, smile and say, "Hey guys, what's up? You hungry? I'm afraid there's not much to eat since not only is it the cooks' day off, but our food supplies have run low so Kaa-chan and the maids have gone to do the household shopping. But luckily, Daichi had some time in the morning so he made some sandwiches for all of us"

Suddenly the PA crackled and Azusa, Daichi's secretary's voice was heard, "Naruto-sama, Daichi-sama wishes for you to meet him in his office, he says it's important"

"Be right there" Naruto called out then hopped off his stool, grabbed the last of his sandwich, downed his drink turned to his friends and said, "Uh, sandwiches are in the fridge, plates are under the counter, glasses are above the sink. There are some jugs with juices and drinks in the other fridge, help yourselves"

Naruto then left the kitchen, but returned when Akamaru whined again, "Akamaru, Daichi made some steaks for you and kept them in the fridge. He didn't know how you wanted them so he made three, one raw, one medium and one well done, take your pick. If you want it warmed up, Kiba can stick in the red mini oven and turn the dial to 5"

Akamaru barked happily.

Naruto smiled then remembered something and addressed his friends again, "Do not eat anything that doesn't have an orange sticker on it, otherwise you will end up in the hospital"

"Why?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because those are foods that won't agree with your biology and I really don't want to see how severe an allergic reaction you guys will have, so please listen and if anything happens, God forbid, pick up any phone and press the red button, you will get an immediate connection to either Daichi or myself" Naruto said then left.

"Well that was abrupt" Ino said then began taking out plates.

"He's probably busy" Hinata replied while getting the glasses with the help of Kiba.

"Naruto? Busy?" Tenten asked as she raised an eyebrow, "For some reason, hearing those two words in the same sentence is like watching Hokage-sama willingly go on a date with Jiraiya-sama and enjoy it, it boggles the mind"

"What makes you say that?" Choji asked as he brought out the trays of food from the fridge

"He just doesn't seem like the office type" Tenten said.

"Why not?" Shikamaru asked, "It's been three years, people can change"

"I highly doubt that in Naruto's case" Ino said with a snort.

Shikamaru frowned, "Alright how would you describe Naruto?"

"Brash" Ino said.

"Hard working" Hinata said.

"Goofy?" Kiba said, "A bit dumb"

"Loyal" Neji said, "Though that may no longer be the case after what Konoha did to him"

"VIGILANT!" Lee stated loudly.

"Hyper?" Tenten said.

"Honest" Shino said.

"Happy?" Choji said.

"Dead-last" Sasuke sneered.

"No one asked you, you two-bit traitor" Ino spat out.

"That's not the Naruto I knew" Shikamaru said, "While hard working, loyal and to a certain extent vigilant may apply to him, the rest most certainly don't, especially happy"

"Ok then" Ino said, trying to humour her teammate, "Tell us who the real Naruto is"

"Even I don't know who the real Naruto is, but what little of 'him' I've seen I can tell you that he is calm, smart and at the time very unhappy. I also know of the two people that I know have seen the real Naruto"

"And who would that be?" Hinata asked.

"Naruto and Sanzai-sama" Shikamaru said.

"Why? Just because he's sleeping with the guy?" Kiba said earning a swift whack over the head from Hinata.

"I'm just saying, when I saw Naruto yesterday, he seemed happy, really happy as well as more confident and comfortable with himself. I guess being around someone who is happy to be a Jinchuriki in a city that has respected, harboured and protected Jinchuriki for centuries has made him more accepting of his situation" Shikamaru said as he took a bite of his sandwich, "This is really good"

"Didn't Naruto say that Sanzai-sama made these?" Kiba asked causing everyone to stop eating.

"I want his babies" Ino blurted out.

Everyone looked at her.

"What? He's a good cook" Ino said in a defensive manner.

"It's a sandwich" Kiba said.

"But it's a damn good sandwich" Tenten replied.

"My point exactly" Ino said.

"I still don't see it" Kiba said.

"That's because you're a man, they ran out of emotional comprehension when they started making you" Ino said taking another sandwich from the tray.

All the guys, except Sasuke, growled in annoyance while the girls started giggling.

"Thank you for the food" Sasuke said in a monotone voice then placed his plate in the sink and left.

"Finally!" Kiba called out once they were sure Sasuke was out of hearing range.

Everyone chuckled while Ino turned her head and saw Sakura deep in thought, her meal untouched.

"Sakura, you ok? You haven't even touched your food" Ino said.

"Huh? Oh I, uh I was just… thinking" Sakura replied.

"About?" Choji asked.

"I uh, I was… Naruto's gay?" Sakura said.

"You're still hung up on that?" Tenten said.

"I don't see what the problem is" Kiba said, "its still Naruto, so what if he likes to take it up the-"

*WHACK* "KIBA-KUN!" Hinata shouted surprising everyone into silence.

"Did Hinata just…" Ino trailed off as realisation hit her, "OH MY GOD! Are you two…?"

Kiba and Hinata blushed brightly and nodded slowly.

"It's about damn time" Ino called out, "I told you Naruto was a lost cause, but now I say it because he has no interest in women and not because he was an oblivious idiot"

"Naruto's gay?" Sakura asked again.

"Woman what the hell is wrong with you? He's gay, big deal get over it" Tenten snapped.

"I love how were so accepting of Naruto's orientation" Shikamaru said with a smile, "I guarantee, if it were one of us, we would freak"

"I think we're all so glad he's alive, we don't care about it" Choji said.

"But… if he's gay then… what about all those times he tried to ask me out on a date? I mean he was pretty adamant about it and seemed genuinely hurt every time I turned him down" Sakura said.

"You would also beat him senseless, so you probably pummelled the heterosexual out of him" Kiba said with a snort.

Sakura's face fell.

"Did you think that maybe it was all just a façade, used to cope with simply existing in that village?" a voice said causing everyone to turn and see Manami standing in the doorway.

"Sanzai-sama!" Ino squeaked as she and everyone else stood.

"Please, call me Manami. Sanzai-sama was my late husband and now my son" Manami said with a smile.

"O-of course San- Manami-sama" Ino said.

"Much better" Manami said.

"What were you saying before about a façade?" Hinata asked.

Manami sighed, "Naruto would probably be very unhappy if he found out I told you this, but when he first arrived here, Daichi came to me for advice. I specialise in Clinical Psychology and back in the day I treated the shinobi forces dealing in Post Traumatic Stress but I also dealt with patients with emotional disorders"

"What does that have to-" Neji started but was cut off.

"Naruto was an emotional mess when he met Daichi" Manami said, "The level of mistreatment he received at the hands of that village made his mind create so many emotional coping mechanisms that his brain forgot how to feel, literally forgot how to feel as well as how to identify emotions. He would hide his true feelings under layers upon layers of emotional masks made up of falsified emotions that his brain could no longer tell the difference. Daichi told me that when he and Naruto crossed over into the Badlands, they spent a year just traveling in order to correct all the wrongs in Naruto's development. Everything from his emotional psyche, to his nutritional habits, to his basics as a Shinobi, all of it needed to be rectified. Daichi said that it was extremely trying for both of them, but it was the bond they both share and the love they both share that saw them through. I mean look at him now, Naruto doesn't look like someone with severe psychological problems, does he?"

"We… wouldn't know. We never thought anything was wrong. We just assumed he was a happy go-lucky idiot" Ino said.

"An idiot he most certainly isn't" Manami said, "But do not blame yourselves. Emotional Disorders of Naruto's severity are extremely complex so unless you know what you are looking for or are there to witness the birth and growth of the disorder, there is no way you could have known"

"So how did Sanzai-sama know?" Hinata asked.

"My son is very, very, very good at reading people, I guess he just saw it" Manami said, clearly she didn't know much in that area of discussion.

Suddenly they heard a door slam and a very angry voice say, "No! NO! I will not do it"

When they exited the kitchen, everyone saw a very angry Naruto march by.

"What's going on?" Ino asked.

"Naru! Naruto!" Daichi called out as he entered the hallway followed closely by Jiraiya and the Jounin senseis.

"What happened?" Manami asked.

"He… The…" Daichi said then took a deep breath to calm himself, "Naruto and I were just briefed on Jiraiya's mission. Turns out that Konoha is in a hell of a lot worse a shape than they originally thought. Their economy is on the brink of collapse, there military clout is all but non-existent and there are rumours of war at the hands of Iwa. Jiraiya was sent here to ask for help and… I'm inclined to agreeing"

"Daichi, you know we are forbidden from aiding in matters such as this. Only in times of absolute necessity are we allowed to interfere with our military you know the rules better than I do" Manami said.

"I know exactly what our laws do and do not dictate and I'm not talking about going in and eliminating the threat, we all know how easy that would be" Daichi said, "All I want to do is provide a boost to the economy. An economic trade alliance is not condemned by the Dai Shi Hogo"

"That seems reasonable" Manami said, "but why did Naruto storm off in such a huff?"

"You know what my policy is regarding trade and commerce is right?" Daichi said.

"Of course" Manami said with a smirk, "You are your father's son after all"

Daichi returned the smirk, "Then you know that I want to go there myself in order to discuss the trade agreement and finalise everything. I am a merchant by trade after all"

"As well as a Shinobi by blood and a Jinchuriki by lineage" Manami said, "But you still haven't answered my question"

Daichi sighed, "I wanted Naruto to come along, but I didn't get a chance to tell him why"

"And he refused" Manami said, completing the sentence, then stood in front of her son and place on hand on his shoulder and the other on his cheek, "Go talk to him, he loves you more than anything and I know it would kill both of you if things are left as they are and you leave for Konoha. I'm sure you have an excellent reason to have him come along and I'm sure he wants to hear it, he just needs convincing. His heart would follow you anywhere but right now his brain is reminding him of his past. Go. Talk to him"

Daichi simply gave a sad smile and nodded then ran off after his blond.

After Daichi left, Manami turned around and saw the apprehensive looks on everyone's faces. Manami gave a motherly chuckle, "Leave them be for now, they'll sort things out"

When Daichi found Naruto, he was on the 190th floor, which was the personal indoor training ground of the Jigokukage Household.

"Naruto?" Daichi called out as he entered the training room.

"RASENGAN!" Daichi heard before a loud explosion shook the room.

"Oh dear" Daichi muttered before he used Shunpo to move within Naruto's vicinity.

Daichi's eyes widened at the destruction the room had suffered at the hands of the angry blond.

"Normally I'd be impressed with this much destruction and would ask to join you, but right now there are more important things to worry about" Daichi said causing Naruto to turn around and glare angrily at his lover.

"Don't come near me" Naruto growled out.

"Naru"

"NO! I will not go back to that village!" Naruto shouted.

"I said nothing about going back; I just want you to come with me. Once our business is finished I will bloody well make sure you and I return to this city together. You are a ninja under my command" Daichi said

"NO! I am not going!"

"Will you at least listen to why I want you to come?" Daichi pleaded.

"NO!" Naruto yelled.

Daichi sighed, "Then will you at least come out of the crater?"

"NO! GO AWAY!"

"If you're not coming out then I'm coming in" Daichi said as he began stepping into the crater"

"GO AWAY!"

"Naruto" Daichi said as he started sliding down the side of the crater.

"I SAID GO AWAY!"

"Naru"

"RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled as he slammed the blue ball of chakra into Daichi's stomach.

When the dust from the explosion cleared, Naruto was shocked to see a large claw made of black chakra firmly gripping the chaotic ball of blue energy coming out of Daichi's abdomen.

When Naruto looked at Daichi, he saw a sad but loving smile on his face which turned annoyed when one of his eyes turned a deep slitted blue.

"Enough of this foolishness" Daichi said, it was Fubuki speaking through him, "Nephew, calm your host"

Suddenly one of Naruto's eyes turned a slitted red while the whisker marks on that side of the face became more prominent.

"Are you kidding" Naruto said in a voice not his own, "Not when there's this much entertainment"

"I will show you entertainment once I shove my tails down every single one of your orifices, you insolent pup" Fubuki growled.

Naruto's demonised eye twitched for a moment before it returned to its normal shade of blue while the Rasengan dissipated.

"Naruto" Daichi said softly once his eye returned to normal.

Naruto's eyes widened in horror as realisation hit him and he uttered a single phrase, "What have I done?"

"Naru" Daichi said and held out his hand when he saw Naruto backing away while slowly shaking his head, his eyes watering and his mouth moving, but producing no sound.

Naruto ran.

"Naru!… NARUTO!" Daichi called out then began chasing the blond.

"Naruto! Stop it's alright, I'm not angry!" Daichi called out.

Naruto kept running.

Daichi sighed; he knew he needed to resolve this soon.

Slowing down to a stop, Daichi activated his Mukogan, a few seconds later, Daichi made a single hand sign and whispered out, "Muton: Sokudo Koka"

Suddenly Daichi a black shadow enveloped his body before it shrunk out of existence.

Naruto kept running, tears streaming down his face and his mind wracked with guilt, he couldn't believe he had tried to hurt the one person who had cared for him, loved him and treated him like a normal human being.

Naruto was so preoccupied with his thoughts, that he never knew what hit him when Daichi appeared out of a black portal and tackled him to the ground, but not before Daichi spun himself and Naruto such that Daichi hit the ground while Naruto rested on top of Daichi's chest.

"No! NO!" Naruto yelled as he pounded on Daichi's chest, but was forced to stop when Daichi hugged him tight, one arm pressing Naruto's head into his chest, the other wrapped around his waist.

"Shh! Shh! Shh! Shh! Shh! Shh! Shh!" Daichi said soothingly, while Naruto cried into Daichi's chest, "It's alright. It's ok. I'm not angry. I'm not angry"

After a long while, Naruto calmed down enough to speak coherently and softly said, "I'm sorry"

"Shhhhhh" Daichi said as he smiled and pressed Naruto's head into his chest, "It's alright, there's no need to apologise"

"But I attacked you!" Naruto said with surprise.

Daichi smiled and stared deeply into Naruto's eyes, "You needed to vent. I would have been more worried if you didn't attack me. Just don't make a habit of it; I am strictly against domestic abuse"

Naruto gave a relieved sigh then rested his head against Daichi's chest such that his ear lay above Daichi's heart, "Don't worry, it will never happen again"

Daichi chuckled and started stroking Naruto's hair causing the blond to sigh contently.

"You calm?" Daichi asked.

"Um, Hm" Naruto mumbled.

"Are you at least willing to listen as to why I asked you to come with me?" Daichi asked.

Naruto hesitated for a moment before he sighed and mumbled out, "Fine"

"I want you to come because I need you by my side" Daichi said causing Naruto to look at him curiously, "Not only are you a former local who knows how the village works, but you will probably be the only one who would be able to stop me from burning that place to ground for what they did to you"

Naruto looked at Daichi with wide eyes.

"Don't get me wrong, I respect several people in the village especially those that did right by you, but that doesn't absolve the rest of them of their sins. If I were to go there alone I don't think I could hold myself back. I don't think I would be able to stop myself from drowning that village in its own blood"

"Do you really have to go in person?" Naruto asked as he tilted his head and resumed listening to Daichi's heart beat.

"Naruto, you know this is how the Sanzai family does things, we are a both a merchant family as well as a Shinobi one. We are all accountable for our actions, why send someone else to do what you are perfectly capable of doing yourself?" Daichi said, "Besides I have something big planned and I need Tsunade's assistance in working out the finer points of it all and normally I would share this information with you if it weren't for the guest we have in our midst"

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but widened them when his senses provided the proper information to his brain.

"You know, from what Naruto's told me about you, peeking on two guys isn't your thing. Should I be raising questions as to why you have decided to switch sides or should I simply put you on the black list for every bathing house and gay bar in this city?" Daichi asked then tilted his head back when he heard and felt a pair of feet hit the ground.

"How did you know it was me?" Jiraiya asked.

"We could sense you" Daichi said.

"I was masking my chakra" Jiraiya pointed out.

"And a spectacular job you did of it. You were able to get within five metres of my person before I could pick you up. However, I detected you long before using an alternative method which I do not wish to disclose at the moment" Daichi said.

"That and you're the only person I know who smells of toad oil and floral bath salts" Naruto said then turned his head so that he could rest his chin on Daichi's chest and look at Jiraiya, "And before you ask, Daichi and I have lupine and vulpine Biju sealed within us, we have excellent senses of smell"

"You sure have changed a lot these past three years" Jiraiya said with a chuckle.

"That he most certainly has" Daichi said as he tried to get up only to find Naruto had turned into dead weight.

"Do you mind?" Daichi asked the blond onto of him.

"I wanna schnuggle" Naruto said causing Daichi to sweat drop and disappear in a swirl of black frost only to reappear standing next to Naruto who had hit the ground with a hefty thump.

"Ow" Naruto said as he stood up.

Daichi smirked then looked at Jiraiya, "So… to what do we owe the pleasure?"

"I uh… I wanted to check on the seal" Jiraiya said.

Daichi raised an eyebrow but decided not to question it, "The seal is fine, but I'm pretty sure you won't take my word for it"

Jiraiya chuckled lightly as he knelt in front of Naruto, who had lifted his shirt and moulded chakra without hand signs in order to show the seal, Daichi quickly sniffed back the emerging trickle of blood, damn that blond was hot.

"You definitely have changed, normally you would have had to form a hand seal and put in a ridiculous amounts of effort just to get the seal to show" Jiraiya said then began examining the seal.

"That's because my chakra control is perfect. Daichi made sure of that" Naruto said causing Daichi to smile.

"Oh! And how perfect is perfect?" Jiraiya asked.

"I can perform several Futon and Katon Jutsus with a single hand sign or no hand sign, I can perform the Kage Bunshin without the need for the hand sign, but for small numbers only, you know less than fifty" Naruto said casually causing Jiraiya to sweat drop at the last statement then furrow his brow at the first statement.

"Wait, Katon Jutsus? I would have thought you to have Suiton Chakra" Jiraiya said.

"Well it turns out that when I was born I had Futon as my first affinity and Suiton as my second, but after Kyuubi was sealed in me, his chakra sort of swapped the order of affinity making Katon my secondary affinity" Naruto said.

"Is that even possible?" Jiraiya asked.

"Of course! I mean look at me, my original affinities were Katon and Raiton, but after Fubuki was sealed within me, I ended up with Futon and Suiton as a joint primary affinity giving me access to Hyoton and Katon became my secondary" Daichi explained.

"I see" Jiraiya said, "and what about your other skills?"

"Well, Daichi's been teaching me Fuinjutsu, which turns out I'm awesome at, uh… I taught Daichi the Rasengan and not only can I do it one-handed, but we even came up with a few variations, outside the completed form of course" Naruto said.

"You completed the Rasengan?" Jiraiya said incredulously.

"It was pretty hard" Naruto said with a frown.

"But once we figured out a trick, it became a hell of a lot easier" Daichi.

"Although we don't need to use the trick anymore since all the practice we did made it irrelevant" Naruto said.

"However the side effects are a problem we still need to find a way around" Daichi said as he wrinkled his nose.

"Side effects?" Jiraiya said.

"Yes, a completed Rasengan has severe backlash that can be very harmful" Daichi said, "Naruto has had to re-grow the nervous system in his arm several times as well as treatment for severe burns. I've had to re-grow my arm after having it burned, shredded, crushed or simply fall off due to extreme frostbite"

Jiraiya cringed.

"And yet we keep on doing them" Naruto said with a cheeky smirk.

"That we do, but that's because there oh so much fun" Daichi said.

Jiraiya shook his head and continued to examine the seal.

After a while, Jiraiya frowned, "This seal is different than the one Minato used, what happened?"

"Took you long enough" Daichi said with a chuckle.

"I'll have you know that I am a very skilled seal master, most people would never have noticed the change, and it is extremely subtle" Jiraiya said as he stood up.

"It took Naruto five minutes and that was while he was looking at himself in the mirror" Daichi said with half lidded eyes.

Jiraiya's jaw dropped.

Naruto gave a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Okay…" Jiraiya said with a raised eyebrow, "What the hell does it do, 'cause I can't figure it out for the life of me"

Daichi smirked, "Naruto, would you care to enlighten us?"

Naruto popped his foxy grin, "It's a two-way, selective, chakra limitation matrix with a filtration sub-subsequence that's been tied in to the sub-structure of the base seal. In essence it lets me regulate the amount of Kyuubi's chakra I can release into or withdraw from my system"

"That's impossible" Jiraiya said, "No where do I see the necessary sealing sequences to make up the limitation and filtration matrices you just mentioned, Unless…"

Jiraiya quickly unsealed a special magnifying glass from a scroll and examined Naruto's seal again, eyes widening and jaw dropping.

"Micro-seals written into the main structure of the Shisho Fuin" Jiraiya said with awe.

"Exactly" Daichi said.

"But how? It's almost impossible to inscribe seals within seals and still retain structural integrity let alone cumulative functionality" Jiraiya said, "Believe me I've tried"

"Trust me it wasn't easy" Daichi said, "It took me three years of constant research using six thousand clones a day just to figure out the fact that the entire language of sealing fundamentally changes when you start taking things into multiple dimensions. Then it took me another two years to relearn Fuin-scripture in order to make stable and functional micro seals"

"Damn" Jiraiya said with a sigh.

After a pause, Daichi smirked and asked, "So… do you see any problems with the seal on my boyfriend's stomach?"

Jiraiya burst out laughing, "With the level of complexity you've put into this thing, I wouldn't be able to find one even if I tried"

"Good" Daichi said with a smirk.

"But I do have a question" Jiraiya said.

"Go ahead" Daichi said.

"How were you able to write in the micro-seals after the Shisho Fuin was already active? One of the basic laws of Fuinjutsu is that you never add to a seal once it has been activated, to do so would risk complete failure of the structural matrix" Jiraiya said.

"That's because I wrote them in when I reconstructed the Shisho Fuin" Daichi said.

"Excuse me?" Jiraiya said.

"Remember when I told you about purifying the Kyuubi?" Daichi asked.

"Yes" Jiraiya replied.

"Well, during the purification process there was an unforeseen hiccup. Turns out that Minato had left an imprint of himself when he sealed Kyuubi into Naruto. That imprint was activated when we tried to bypass the Shisho Fuin in order to extract Kyuubi's chakra and started to pull the chakra back into the seal, the end result, the Shisho Fuin collapsed" Daichi explained, "In the end I was forced to intervene by entering Naruto's mindscape and had to subdue the rampaging Kyuubi"

"Not to mention getting your face shaved off and getting stepped on" Naruto said with a miffed expression.

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow while Daichi chuckled nervously.

"Anyway~ after the Kyuubi had been subdued, Minato used half his chakra to heal me and the remainder to partially rebuild the seal. Once that was done, I used one of my special skills regarding Fuinjutsu to complete the reconstruction of the Shisho Fuin and added in the micro-seals" Daichi said.

"Impressive" Jiraiya said, "And I assume the purification was a success?"

"Absolutely" Daichi said with a smile.

"Wanna meet him?" Naruto said with a grin.

"Uhhh" Jiraiya said with a mild hint of fear spread across his face.

"Oh don't worry, Kyu's nothing but a big ol' cuddly fluff ball" Naruto said before a Kage Bunshin appeared next to him.

When the clone opened its eyes, they shifted to the familiar slitted red before the clone was engulfed in flames. When the flames dissipated, in the clone's place stood a tall man with lightly tanned skin and long crimson red hair that went down past his waist, a pair of blood red vulpine ears with black tips protruding out the top of his head and nine billowing blood red tails, also with black tips, emerging from the base of his spine. He had several piercings in his ears and an intricate tribal tattoo going down one arm, he wore a dark-brown leather vest over a white T-shirt and wore black bell sleeve trousers as well as black Shinobi sandals.

"Hey Kyuu-chan" Naruto said, causing him to duck when the man tried to whack him over the head.

"I told you not to call me that you insolent pest" Kyuubi said.

Jiraiya was shell shocked while Naruto was giggling like a five year old and avoiding all of Kyuubi's attempted swipes.

"As you can see they have a wonderful Tenant-Host relationship" Daichi stated.

"Honestly, my nephew can be such a child" A voice said and when Jiraiya looked, he saw a clone of Daichi step out from behind Daichi then turn into Fubuki in a swirl of snow and wind.

Jiraiya fell over backward when he saw the ten ash-grey tails and started stuttering like a man possessed.

Fubuki sighed, "Just once I would like someone to not turn into a blithering idiot when they see me for the first time. Honestly, if this is how they react when they see me in my human form, imagine how they would react if they saw me in my true form"

"Their hearts would probably explode" Daichi said with a snicker.

"Not funny" Fubuki growled out.

Jiraiya was still stuttering incoherently.

Fubuki sighed stood in front of Jiraiya, leaned forward and parted her top slightly in order to reveal a portion of her cleavage. This cause Jiraiya to calm instantly and start giggling perversely.

Fubuki sighed again, stood up straight, fixed her top then slapped Jiraiya across the face.

"What the hell was that for?" Jiraiya asked as he snapped out of his stupor.

"Be grateful you got away with a slap" Fubuki said, "Normally I would have torn your head off"

"She's done it too" Naruto said who was currently caught in a head lock at the hands of Kyuubi yet was grinning madly.

"PERISH!" Kyuubi yelled before he was suddenly blasted through a tree when an ash-grey tail smashed into his face.

Naruto was rolling on the ground in exuberant fits of laughter.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU OLD BAT?" Kyuubi yelled as he sat up then cowered when Fubuki unleashed the full force of her K.I. upon him.

"Easy Fubuki" Daichi said as he placed a hand on his tenant's shoulder, "We really don't need you to make the saying 'If looks could kill' a fact"

Fubuki squinted her eyes at her nephew then calmed.

"I don't like being called old" Fubuki growled out.

"Of course you don't" Daichi said as Fubuki dispersed in a swirl of snow, returning to her place inside Daichi's stomach.

"That bitch is crazy" Kyuubi growled out then disappeared back into Naruto's stomach in a frantic puff of smoke when black chakra flared menacingly around Daichi.

"You people are mad" Jiraiya said with an exhausted sigh.

"You say it like it's a bad thing" Naruto quipped.

"It's a bad thing?" Daichi asked in mock shock.

Jiraiya groaned in exasperation, "I need a drink, and a sedative… followed by two more drinks"

"That can be arranged" Daichi said with an evil grin.

"I'll take your word for it" Jiraiya said and slowly got to his feet. With that Daichi, Naruto and Jiraiya returned upstairs where everyone else was waiting.

Later that night, Daichi and Naruto were relaxing in their indoor onsen, unwinding from the day's events.

While Daichi sat at the perimeter sipping his sake, Naruto was floating on his back in the middle of the large heated pool, spitting fountains of water into the air.

Daichi mentally drooled as his eyes soaked in his lover's chiseled physique and complete lack of clothing, damn that blond was seriously hot, blazing even, but right now was not the time.

"Naru?" Daichi said.

"Yeah?" Naruto replied.

"Could you… Could you come over here for a second?" Daichi asked.

Naruto didn't reply, but simply moulded chakra under his back and manipulated it to turn him around and propel him towards the older man.

Once Naruto was close enough, he let himself drop into the water and sat next to Daichi.

"You called?" Naruto said with a seductive grin.

Daichi sighed, "Naru I… I really need you to give me an answer"

Naruto's grin quickly turned into a frown, "You just had to bring it up, just as I finally was able to relax"

"I need to know now, so that I can make preparations" Daichi said.

"What preparations? You just need to make a clone and that's it" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto it's not that simple" Daichi said, "This is a much bigger mission than you think it is and I will be taking a full team, you are on that team as is Ichigo"

"ICHIGO?" Naruto spluttered, "Daichi what the hell are you planning?"

"I can't tell you" Daichi said.

Naruto glared at Daichi menacingly, "Daichi, you damn well better tell me what the hell is going on in that head of yours"

"I can't tell you" Daichi said as he pressed his fingers to Naruto's lips, "Because I don't know what the plan is yet, all I know is that it is big and I need to meet with Tsunade in order to make that plan. I may be the most powerful person in this city, heck the most powerful person this side of the Sekitsui Ryu Mountains but I am most definitely not omnipotent. This plan that I haven't conceived yet, I need help with it, a lot of help and the only person I can trust to provide that help is Tsunade. She is the only one with the power, the information, the knowledge, the resources and the experience. Besides the main reason I want you to tell me is because if you won't come, then I won't go"

"WHAT?" Naruto exclaimed.

"I won't go, it's as simple as that" Daichi said, "If you are not by my side than I won't go. I need you to keep an eye on me. I will not be able to stop myself from incinerating that village, but most of all I won't be able to stop myself from sticking a sword down that damn Uchiha's throat. That boy infuriates me more than anything"

"Just get Ichigo to keep an eye on you" Naruto said.

"Naruto, Ichigo may be my best friend, he may be the man who made me a Shinigami, he and his father may be the ones to teach me the ways of the Shinigami, but at the end of the day I'm still Ichigo's boss and he will have to back down if I order it" Daichi said.

Naruto glared at Daichi through half-lidded eyes and groaned in annoyance before snatching the cup of Sake from the man's hand and downing it.

"NARUTO THAT'S…" Daichi exclaimed then saw Naruto get a goofy grin and his cheeks turn rosy, "Sake and you can't hold your liquor very well, but you were quite aware of that weren't you"

Naruto nodded his head vigorously and gave an idiotic giggle.

Daichi suddenly gasped when he felt a hand wrap around his member.

Glaring at the intoxicated blond, Daichi said, "You will not get away with this"

"Oh but I already am *hic*" Naruto said as he continued to stroke his lover under the water causing Daichi to sigh contently.

Daichi groaned softly before placing a hand behind Naruto's head and pulling him into a deep passionate kiss.

Naruto giggled during the kiss, but continued his ministrations and once they parted; Daichi threw his head back and moaned loudly.

"Oh God you're good" Daichi panted out and continued to groan in pleasure.

Naruto didn't reply, but simply took a deep breath and dove his head underwater.

"OH FUCK!" Daichi exclaimed at the intense pleasure that ran through him then looked down to see Naruto's head bobbing up and down above his groin.

"Ohhhh God" Daichi said shakily as his hands came to rest on Naruto's head, "Yes, yessss"

Daichi continued to moan in bliss then gasped as water surrounded his arousal when Naruto released his and came up for air.

"Did you enjoy that?" Naruto asked with a goofy grin.

"Yes" Daichi gasped out as he continued to breathe heavily, his face flushed.

"Good" Naruto said as he straddled Daichi's hips, "'Cause you will love this"

Next Naruto lowered himself onto Daichi's painfully stiff rod, which slid right in, much to the raven-head's surprise.

Naruto giggled, "I loosened myself up while I was underwater"

"That was fast" Daichi said during a rare moment of clarity.

Naruto giggled again and leaned in close to Daichi's ear, "Chakra tends to do that" then moaned as he started impaling himself on his lover repeatedly.

"Oh God! Naru!" Daichi moaned then held Naruto's hips down as he hefted both himself and his lover out of the water and sat on the edge of the onsen.

Naruto moaned loudly as he wrapped his legs around Daichi's back while Daichi started thrusting into him again, hitting that special spot deep within his blond lover.

"Oh! Right there Daichi, right there! Harder! Fuck me harder!" Naruto moaned out.

Daichi readily complied and began moving Naruto's hips to meet his thrusts causing the blond to cry out loudly at the deliciously intense pleasure.

The duo continued their love making for a long while until they started reaching their climax.

"Ohhhh~ Daichi! I'm close, I'm so close" Naruto moaned out.

"Me… me too" Daichi replied as he increased his speed.

"Ohhh~ God! Daichi! Daichi! DAICHI!"

"NARU!"

As the couple came down from their orgasmic high, Daichi lowered himself and Naruto back into the heated water in order to clean up, however Naruto refused to move, enjoying the feeling of his lover buried deep within him.

Half an hour later, Naruto lifted his head off Daichi's shoulder and pressed his forehead against the older man's then sighed contently.

"I'm coming" Naruto said softly.

"What, again!" Daichi said with surprise, "I haven't even done anything!"

Naruto chuckled and gave Daichi long kiss, "I'm coming as in I'm coming with you to Konoha, baka"

"Ohhhh~" Daichi said, "That makes sense"

Naruto chuckled again then gasped when Daichi took hold of his member.

When Naruto looked at Daichi, the man had a seductively evil grin on his face and said, "Ready for Round Two"

"Well…" Naruto said but was cut off when Daichi lifted himself and Naruto out of the water and laid the blond on his back along the bathroom floor.

"It wasn't a question" Daichi said seductively then leaned in close to capture Naruto's lips.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Hello once again! So... Sasuke's and ass and Naruto's going back home... LET MADNESS ENSUE! So not much to say here... This is hard!.**

**Anyway, Please let me know what you thought of this chapter and here is a sort of preview of what to expect. In chapter twelve we start making preparations to leave, there is an incident at the hospital followed by another incident else where, we will have more characters from other animes showing up anf most likely we will make a start to Konoha in chapter thirteen.**

**So, Please Read and Review and let me know what you think.**

**Jutsu-Jutsu no Jutsu**

**Muton: Sokudo Koka - Void Element: Velocity Effect**

**Enjoy.**


	12. Disaster and Preparations

Chapter 12: Disaster and Preparations

The next morning, Daichi, Naruto, the Jounin members of the Konoha delegation as well as the city's Heads of Departments and a few others were gathered to discuss the finer details of the future trade alliance with Konoha.

"Listen there is no room for argument, I am going and that is final" Daichi stated.

"Sir, with all due respect-" Itsuki said

"This matter has been brought to a close, end of discussion" Daichi said flatly.

"I was going to say that this decision is extremely short notice" Itsuki said with half lidded eyes.

"Itsuki, all my plans are extremely short notice, you should be used to it by now" Daichi said with a cheeky grin.

"You're damn right about that" Itsuki muttered under his breath.

"I can hear you~" Daichi replied.

Itsuki chuckled nervously.

"Well I think it's a wonderful idea" Jushiro said, "I do hope you will be taking an escort with you"

"Yes" Daichi said with a sigh and rolled his eyes, "I originally planned to hire the Konoha Shinobi to act as my escort Konoha, but knowing you whiny lot, I would have been forced to take a local escort with me anyway"

"We merely fear for your safety" Retsu pointed out.

"More like fuss over it" Daichi said then sighed, "Anyway, the escort team is as follows, Kurosaki Ichigo, Maka Albarn Evans, Soul Eater Evans, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck and Tachigami Miu"

"My goodness! Those are some of the strongest warriors in this city" Adelicia commented.

"Indeed, anything to keep you people satisfied" Daichi said, "Any qualms?"

No one spoke up.

"Excellent!" Daichi said as he signed a few forms and placed them in the outbox, "I want the four of you to be at my residence at 1800, you will be briefed on the mission details. Tachigami Miu will rendezvous with us at Ryumyaku"

"Who will cover for Nell and I while were gone?" Ichigo asked.

"About that" Daichi started, but was suddenly cut off when the doors to his office were flung open and eleven people, eight men and three women, walked in.

All of them wore formal suits and all of them had an air of authority and power around them. First was a man, around Daichi's age, with wild brown hair, with a pair of headphones around his neck and was clearly the leader, next was a tall man with short spiky black hair, a scar on his chin and had a sword strapped to his waist, he was followed by a woman with shoulder length indigo hair and an eye patch on her right eye as well as a man with dark blue hair and one red eye while the other was blue, next came a man around Naruto's age and had shaggy black hair and kept one eye closed for some reason. After him came a girl, also around Naruto's age, with short black hair and two long pigtails, she was followed by a woman with medium length blue hair, a scar on her right cheek and a red visor on her forehead. She was followed by man with shoulder length silver hair as well as a man with short silver hair. The final two to enter was a man with messy red hair and glasses as well as a man with black hair and an air of superiority around him.

Daichi smirked heavily as he sat back in his chair and folded his arms, "Sawada Tsunayoshi, fashionably late as always I see"

"Oh you know me, always making a grand entrance" the man with spiky brown hair and the headphones said with a smirk.

"Indeed I do" Daichi replied and chuckled slightly, "I'm still waiting on my ring you know"

"And I will say to you now what I have said to you before, I have no more slots for additional guardians, nor do I plan to make one"

"Oh come now" Daichi said playfully, "You people haven't even tested me out, just have Reborn shoot me in the head and you'll know what flame type I have. You never know, I could be a new type, like the Moon or something"

"First of all, there is no such thing" Tsuna said, "And second, don't you have enough power flowing through your veins?"

"Power is but a tool" Daichi said, "A tool used to aid in one's goals and one can never have enough tools to make tasks easier. Besides my thirst for knowledge can never be truly satiated"

"A normal person would be considered power hungry for thoughts such as that" Tsuna stated.

"Well clearly I'm not a normal person" Daichi said with a chuckle causing Tsuna and his companions to chuckle as well.

"Ahem" Ichigo said, clearing his throat.

"Sorry about that" Daichi said, "As I was saying before we were so generously interrupted, I have already decided who will take over the city's security while Ichigo and Nelliel are away and it is for that reason that Sawada Tsunayoshi and his companions are here. For the duration of Nelliel's and Ichigo's absence from the city, I have asked the Vongola Famiglia Agenzia Privata di Sicurezza to take over and lend additional support"

"Hmm" Ichigo said as he leaned back in his chair and massaged his chin, a thoughtful expression on his face, "I would have never thought of asking the city's number one private security agency to lend a hand, I like it"

"I knew you would" Daichi said with a smile, "Are there any other issues that need to be dealt with?"

No one said anything.

"Well in that case" Daichi started but was suddenly cut off when the doors were thrown open again and Daichi's assistant stumbled in with a frantic look on her face.

"Whoa! Azusa, where's the fire?" Daichi asked with a chuckle.

"South side of the Financial District, near Terminal 32 A" Azusa gasped out.

"Excuse me?" Daichi asked.

"A portion of the Styx Freeway and several buildings have collapsed after a tanker carrying 5 tonnes of liquid hydrogen rolled over and detonated" Azusa said.

Daichi was shell shocked for several seconds before he recovered and slammed his hand on a red button that was under a secret panel under his desk surface.

"ATTENTION ALL MILITARY PERSONNEL, WE HAVE A CODE RED DELTA IN THE FINANCIAL DISTRICT NEAR TERMINAL 32 A! ANYONE WITH MEDICAL EXPERTISE IS TO REPORT TO GROUND ZERO IMMEDIATELY!" Daichi yelled out as speakers all over the various military bases and hospitals around city as well as the Jigokukage Tower itself started blaring out Daichi's announcement while sirens screamed.

"Neji, I need you and your cousin's eyes. As of this moment I am hiring the two of you for an A-Rank Search and Rescue mission, will you help me?" Daichi asked in an authoritative tone.

"Hai, Jigokukage-sama!" Neji replied.

"Thank you" Daichi said then faced Naruto, "Naruto, collect Hinata and bring her and Neji to ground zero, I'm going on ahead"

"HA!" Naruto barked out as he saluted his leader.

"If anyone wishes to lend assistance, please let Kaa-chan know, she will bring you along with the maids" Daichi said then tapped a few keys on his keyboard causing the window behind him to slide open, however no wind blew in as a barrier kept it out.

"LET'S MOVE!" Daichi called out before he, the Shinigami captains, Ichigo, Nell, the Vongola members, Maka as well as the Heads and associates of the Astral-Goetia Magic Association jumped out the window.

Jiraiya and the Konoha Jounins looked on in horror at the display then in awe as each one of them used their own techniques to traverse the skies.

"They can fly" Kurenai said in awe.

"It's not that hard once you know the right technique" Naruto said then started making his way towards the office's main exit, "If you want to help out, follow me"

When Daichi and the others landed at ground zero it took a few seconds for their minds to get over the shock of the sheer carnage in front of them.

All around them people were pouring out into the streets, many of which were bloodied and bruise while all were covered in dust.

"Mukogan!" Daichi called out and used his enhanced vision to get a proper wide area view of the site.

"How does it look?" Ichigo asked.

"Not good" Daichi said, "Five buildings have completely collapsed and eight more are on the brink, they're being evacuated now. A good portion of the Styx Freeway has collapsed, both decks"

"What's the plan?" Tsuna asked.

Daichi sighed and closed his eyes, when they opened they were the eyes of a leader determined to help his people, "Lambo! I want you to fortify each heavily damaged building with Lightning Class Flames; I want them harder than an eighty year old on Viagra"

"Ok, that's nasty" Lambo, the teen with shaggy hair and one eye closed said before he took off towards where he was needed.

"Takeshi, inundate the central debris field with Rain Class Flames, we need to give any survivors as big a chance as possible in order to keep staying alive" Daichi said.

"I'm on it" Takeshi, the man with the sword said before taking to the air.

"Chrome, Ryohei, Mukuro, go with Retsu to the Medical Relief site, I want Chrome and Mukuro to tend to the critical patients, keep them alive as long as possible. Ryohei, I want you to focus on the non-critical and minor injuries, I want them patched up and sent on their way to the hospitals" Daichi ordered.

"Were on it to the extreme" Ryohei, the man with short silver hair said before he, the woman with the eye patch and the man with one red eye left with Retsu.

"Ichigo, I want you Jushiro, Kyoraku, Toushiro, Nell and Maka on Hollow patrol, we need to make sure that those that have already died can crossover without incident" Daichi said.

"Got it" Ichigo said and departed with his team.

"Itsuki-" Daichi started but was cut off.

"Magic Pollution Control" Itsuki said, "Were already on it"

"Thank you" Daichi said with a brief sigh, "Kisuke, we need eyes in the sky"

"Already en-route" Kisuke said, "Called them as soon as we left"

"The rest of us are on Search and Rescue" Daichi said, "LETS MOVE OUT!"

"HA!" Everyone replied and scattered.

"Byakuya-san please remain here, I require your assistance with some of the more delicate debris" Daichi said.

"Hmph, normally I would consider this an abuse of my abilities, however right now that is not the case" Byakuya said before he drew his sword and held it such that the blade tip faced the ground, then let it go and watched as it was absorbed into the ground.

"Bankai" Byakuya said calmly as suddenly several very large sword blades rose out from the ground behind him in two rows then disintegrated into countless pink cherry blossoms when he said, "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi"

"Thank you, Byakuya-san" Daichi said as he activated his Mukogan and leapt off towards the collapsed section of the freeway.

An hour later Naruto, the Sanzai Household Maids, Manami and the Konoha Delegation arrived. They too were shocked at the level of destruction that lay before them, but it was Naruto and Manami who were the first to recover.

"Alright ladies, let's show these men what a Sanzai Maid is all about" Manami said.

"HA! MANAMI-SAMA!" The maids said before Manami and the maids headed towards one of the collapsed buildings.

"Neji, go with them, remember look for a heartbeat not a chakra signature, not everyone in this city can use chakra" Naruto said.

Neji simply nodded and followed after the maids.

Suddenly a stretcher was carried past with a man with a large piece of glass sticking out of his chest lying in it while a Shinigami Medic accompanied him.

"Hinata-chan, you Ino and Sakura follow the stretcher, it will lead you to the medical relief site" Naruto said.

"Got it" Hinata said before she, Ino and Sakura left.

"Kakashi-sensei, summon your nin-dogs, we need as many noses, along with Kiba's and Akamaru's, in order to find as many people buried under the rubble" Naruto said.

"On it" Kakashi replied before cutting his thumb, running through a few hand signs slamming his hand on the ground and calling out, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu"

Several puffs of smoke later and a handful of dogs with Konoha Hita-ite stood in front of Kakashi.

"Yo Kaka- Good God what the hell happened here?" said a small brown pug.

"No time Pakkun, we got work to do" Kakashi said before, he, his dogs as well as Kiba and Akamaru went to fulfil their role.

"Shino-san, can your Kikaichu lift heavy objects?" Naruto asked.

"No they cannot Naruto-san" Shino replied.

"Damn" Naruto said then began nibbling his thumb in thought, "Can they help search for survivors?"

"They can fit through narrow crevices in search of body heat and notify me" Shino said.

"Do that then" Naruto said and watched as Shino simply nodded and left to help.

Naruto sighed heavily.

"You're doing an excellent job Gaki" Jiraiya said as he walked up to Naruto, "you've made me and your parents proud"

"Thanks Ero-Sennin" Naruto said then closed his eyes, took a deep breath and calmed himself, "Umm, Ero-Sennin, you can-"

"I will be summoning toads to help with the heavy lifting and unbury people" Jiraiya stated then left to lend aid.

"Thanks" Naruto said softly then turned around to address the remainders, "The rest of you go help out in anyway you see fit. Shikamaru, you're with me"

Everyone voiced their agreement and dispersed leaving Naruto, Shikamaru and, not surprisingly, Sasuke behind.

"Not going to help out, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Hn, why should I?" Sasuke snorted.

"Um, it's the right thing to do? People are dying? You volunteered? Stop me when I hit a chord in that ice covered black heart of yours" Naruto said mockingly.

"Hn, you'll have to try harder to entice me, Dobe" Sasuke said.

"Oh Sasuke, if I wanted to piss you off, I wouldn't use such roundabout methods. One offhand comment about how much better Itachi is than you and that will get your blood pumping right away" Naruto said and sure enough Sasuke flared his Sharingan and made to draw a Kunai, but before his hand had a chance to enter his weapons pouch, Naruto was behind him and had him pinned to the ground, the raven head's arm twisted in a way ready to be dislocated.

"Nice try Sasuke, but as hard as it is to believe, I have learned a few things over the last few years, so it'll be a very long time before you are able to get the upper hand on me" Naruto growled out then disappeared and reappeared next to Shikamaru while a red dot of light appeared on Sasuke's chest after he stood up.

"Since you have no intention of helping out, you will stay where you are until we return. So much as take one step and a sniper will place an incendiary round in your heart; will make for a very nice boom and a very dead Uchiha. After all, we can't have a convicted traitor running around our city now can we?" Naruto said with a sadistic smile then walked away with Shikamaru close behind him.

"What's a sniper?" Shikamaru asked after a short while.

"Remember that spider guy Neji fought just before I 'died'?" Naruto asked.

"The one who shot those huge ass arrows?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yep. He would be considered a sniper, attacking with projectiles from a concealed position normally over long distances. However, our people use high-velocity projectiles instead of arrows made of our own vomit" Naruto said.

"Naruto that was a Kekkei Genkai, not vomit" Shikamaru said.

Naruto simply shrugged and replied with, "Po-tay-to, Po-tah-to"

Shikamaru simply chuckled and shook his head.

After a bit the duo caught site of Daichi and decided to help him.

"Need help?" Naruto asked.

"Huh? Oh hey Naru" Daichi said then made a single hand sign before several large black tendrils emerged from within the debris pile and lifted a large piece of road and moved it aside, immediately several Shinigami, Shinobi and other military personnel rushed into the space underneath and began extricating survivors and bodies.

"WOAH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Shikamaru blurted out.

"Huh?" Naruto and Daichi said as they looked at the surprised Nara.

"Y-you just... You can manipulate shadows!" Shikamaru said.

Naruto snorted while Daichi raised an eyebrow.

"Kid, I don't manipulate shadows, I make them" Daichi said then snapped his fingers causing Shikamaru's shadow to darken and expand before several tendrils slowly slithered out and began slowly undulating around the shocked genius.

"How did you-" Shikamaru started but was cut off.

"A ninja never reveals his secrets" Daichi said.

"So it's a Kekkei Genkai" Shikamaru stated, "Troublesome"

"Oh please" Daichi said, "The ability to create and manipulate shadows is not my Kekkei Genkai"

"So what is your Kekkei Genkai?" Shikamaru asked.

"I ain't tellin'" Daichi said as he looked at the pineapple head with a raised eyebrow.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered.

"That's Daichi for you" Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Would the two of you hens stop gossiping and start helping? The people under this rubble aren't going to unbury themselves you know" Daichi barked with mild annoyance.

"Coming~" Naruto said as he playfully rolled his eyes before both he and Shikamaru started removing rubble.

Suddenly they heard a terrifying roar before everyone jumped back as a debris pile exploded and a very large Hollow emerged.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Shikamaru shouted.

"That is one of the things that you do not want going bump in the night" Naruto said, "Now stand back, you're in no way qualified to handle this thing"

"And you are?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes" Naruto said then grabbed onto Shikamaru and Shunpoed several metres away before the Hollow's large tail smashed down on where they were.

"Hado no 4: Byakurai!" Naruto called out as he threw out his arm and extended his index and middle fingers causing a white bolt of lightning to erupt from his fingers and incinerate the Hollow's flailing tail, however everyone was shocked when it rapidly regenerated.

"Well that's not something you see everyday" Naruto said then faced Shikamaru, "Stay here. Don't move, don't speak and for the love of God don't take of those glasses. They're the only thing letting you see these things"

Shikamaru simply nodded his head vehemently before Naruto disappeared and reappeared next to Daichi.

"So what do we have on our hands?" Naruto asked.

"A rather fat possession type Adjuchas, must've been hiding within a body that was destroyed during the collapse" Daichi said.

Naruto took on a playful grin, "Shall we do our special combo?"

A massive grin crept across Daichi's face, "I do love flashy, plus it will impress and confuse the hell out of your friends"

"Even better" Naruto replied as they thrust their hands out and gave the Hollow a fierce glare.

"Bakudo no 63: Sajo Sabaku" Daichi called out as a thick rope of light appeared from nowhere and wrapped around the Hollow, restricting it.

"Walls of iron sand, a priestly pagoda, glowing iron-clad fireflies. Standing upright, silent to the end" Naruto chanted, "Bakudo no 75: Gochutekkan"

Suddenly there was a loud bang as five tall iron pillars fell from the sky and impaled the Hollow's four legs and tail, completely immobilising it.

"Now for part two" Daichi said before he and Naruto pressed their backs together and thrust their other arms at the Hollow.

"Ye lord, mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man!" Naruto chanted.

"Scattered beast bones, spire, crimson crystal, steel wheel" Daichi chanted.

"On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus" Naruto continued as his hand took on a vibrant blue glow.

"The wind if it moves, the sky if it stops" Daichi said as a small ball of yellow energy began gathering in front of his palm.

"In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens" Naruto called out.

"The sound of the spear striking fills the lone castle" Daichi said.

"Hado no 73: Soren Sokatsui!" Naruto called out as a massive wave of blue fire erupted from his hand, aimed straight at the Hollow.

"Hado no 63: Raikoho!" Daichi called out as a titanic bolt of yellow lightning burst out of the ball of energy.

Everyone watched in awe as the two attacks blasted right through the restrained creature, shattering its mask and incinerating it in the process.

There was a long pause as the dust cleared before people began cheering while Naruto and Daichi smiled at each other.

"Damn that was awesome" Naruto said.

"You better believe it" Daichi said the smacked Naruto's behind, "Now get that tight ass in gear, grab hold of Shikamaru and start digging"

"Aye! Aye! Captain Hot-pants" Naruto said with a goofy grin and a salute.

"Onward my sexy minion" Daichi called out with a chuckle.

"What was that?" Shikamaru asked when Naruto appeared next to him.

"Hm? Oh, that's just a little thing we do to lighten our mood" Naruto said with a smile.

"No, I meant those weird Jutsus" Shikamaru said.

"As Daichi said earlier, 'It's not a Jutsu' and as I said earlier, 'It's a little something I learned while living in this city' and that is all I am saying on the matter. Whether or not you get to find out more depends on whether or not Daichi feels you are able to fully wrap your mind around the information" Naruto said then began digging through the rubble.

Meanwhile Sasuke had witnessed the ordeal with growing envy and glared hatefully at Naruto and Daichi while thinking, "I WILL get the Dobe to show me those Jutsus, even if I have to tear the information from his lifeless corpse. He stopped me from getting my rightful power from Orochimaru, so it's only fitting that I get compensation in return. Mark my words Uzumaki Naruto; I will get my rightful power by any means necessary"

Suddenly Naruto stood up and looked around as if looking for something, "Did you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Shikamaru asked.

"Felt like someone spouting complete and utter bullshit with a heavy amount of squat to back it up" Naruto said then shrugged, "Must've been my imagination"

"You have a weird imagination, Naruto. I-" Shikamaru said.

"Wait let me guess" Naruto said as he cut his friend off, "It's troublesome?"

Shikamaru simply rolled his eyes, shook his head and went back to work while Naruto chuckled heartily.

When everyone returned home that night, they were absolutely exhausted. Luckily the cooks had prepared an invigorating meal since they were civilians and everyone had eaten their fill.

"I am exhausted" Naruto groaned as he threw himself onto the bed.

"Tell me about it" Daichi said as he slipped under the covers.

Naruto chuckled lightly as he too slipped under the covers and snuggled up close to his lover. Daichi quickly wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a warm embrace.

"Mmmm" Naruto cooed as he buried his face in Daichi's chest.

"Enjoying yourself?" Daichi asked his content lover.

"With you? Perish the thought" Naruto said in mock horror causing Daichi to burst out laughing.

Once Daichi calmed down, he gazed lovingly into Naruto's cerulean blue eyes, cupped his cheek with his hand; thumb stroking it gently; and uttered a content sigh before giving his lover a single 'Good Night' kiss.

Two weeks passed and the incident was all but forgotten. The total casualty was over one thousand dead with three thousand injured or in intensive care, a grim day for the city of Jigoku. Reconstruction of ground zero was well under way and all other matters had been sorted, meaning Daichi no longer had any matters that required his personal attention so he was more or less ready to depart for Konoha.

"They're late" Daichi said looking very miffed.

"Yeah, by five minutes" Naruto said as he rolled his eyes, "When I had just become a Genin, Kakashi-sensei would be over three hours late, minimum!"

"Why?" Daichi asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Hell if I know" Naruto said as he shrugged.

Daichi then started giving Kakashi an examining eye, slightly unnerving the Cyclops.

"Well he can't be watching porn or 'Spanking the Monkey', so to speak, since he constantly carries that disdainful orange book and always has one hand in his pocket" Daichi said causing Naruto to snort in surprise, Sakura to look horrified and Sasuke to furrow his brows in disgust or annoyance, it was difficult to tell, while Kakashi looked mortified.

"He can't be shooting up, since not only do I not see and sighs of prolonged use of narcotics, there aren't any needle tracks on his skin, nor is he a twitchy mass of annoyance. Alcoholism is out of the question, since you haven't had a single drink during these past two weeks, and yes I would know if you did. You don't show any physical and/or psychological signs of constant excessive alcohol consumption nor any external signs of possible liver disease" Daichi said as he began rubbing his chin in intrigue, "So not it begs the question of what on Earth could you possibly be doing to make you at least three hours late for any sort of engagement?"

"Actually" Sakura interrupted, "Being being five hours late is considered early nowadays"

"What the hell do you do in order to become five hours late, perform major surgery?" Daichi asked.

Kakashi was about to reply, but never got a chance since Ichigo and Nell appeared.

"Yo!" Ichigo said in greeting.

"Don't you 'Yo' me, you're late!" Daichi scolded.

"I was having breakfast with my dad" Ichigo said flatly.

"And you're only five minutes late!" Naruto said incredulously, "That must be the shortest fight the two of you have ever had"

"I had to threaten Isshin-sama with a kick to the groin while in Resurrección" Nell said calmly.

"That would do it" Naruto said while Daichi nodded in understanding.

"Sorry I'm late!" everyone heard and turned to see a woman with long pale blond hair and green eyes, wearing a black, flowing overcoat over a white long sleeve shirt and a green tie as well as a black and red skirt and heavy black boots with metal strips for reinforcement. Behind her was a tall man with spiky white hair and red eyes wearing a headband to keep his hair up as well as a black leather jacket over a yellow T-Shirt, black cargo trousers and a pair of black and yellow boots with a shark-jaw pattern around the front of the toes.

"And what is your excuse?" Daichi asked as he folded his arms.

"Black Star was teasing Corona again causing Ragnarok to get a little over excited" Soul said revealing his shark like teeth.

"It took me a while to separate them" Maka said.

"Why didn't you use your 'Maka Chop' like you always do?" Naruto asked.

"I had to get them to sit still long enough so I could hit them" Maka said with an evil grin.

"Fair enough" Daichi said.

"Oh and Daichi" Maka said, she and Soul were good friends with Daichi and Naruto

"Yep" Daichi answered.

"Shinigami-sama says, 'Hi'" Maka continued.

Daichi chuckled warmly, "The next time you talk to him, tell him I'll be coming over one day for tea"

"Will do, but you realise I'll only be able to tell him when I return to Shibusen for my annual report" Maka replied.

"He ain't going anywhere" Daichi said with a chuckle.

Maka simply rolled her eyes and followed everyone into the terminal.

"Next stop Ryumyaku! Then Konoha after that" Daichi said as they crossed the boundary line that marked the Dimensional Veil out of Jigoku.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Yay, I'm back! Sorry for the wait, had some trouble writing. Anyway, here is Chapter 12 for your enjoyment, Please don't kill me for the people I put in Daichi's team, I have my reasons, Chaos and awesomeness being the main ones.**

**I don't really know what else to say... oh well.**

**Jutsu-Jutsu no Jutsu**

**Hado no 4: Byakurai - White Lightning**

**Bakudo no 63: Sajo Sabaku - Wind Binding Chains**

**Bakudo no 75: Gochutekkan - Quintet of One Kan Iron Pillars**

**Hado no 73: Soren Sokatsui - Twin Lotus of Crashing Blue Fire**

**Hado no 63: Raikoho - Thunder Roar Cannon**

**Enjoy.**


	13. Team Daichi The Final Member

Chapter 13: Team Daichi - The Final Member

"I can't believe that it's been just over eighteen months since I last stepped out of the city" Daichi said as they exited the boat and entered the outpost city, "I think that's a personal record"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Well ever since I became the Jigokukage, I've always been out of the city on a regular basis be it here or any of the other " Daichi said.

"I don't get it" Naruto said.

Daichi was about to reply but turned around along with everyone else when they heard a thump and saw Nell collapsed on the ground.

"Nell!" Ichigo yelled and skidded to her side along with Naruto and Daichi.

When they turned her over, they saw her clutching her chest, looking very pale and sweating profusely while taking short laboured breaths.

"M-my ch-chest hurts, I can't b-breath" Nell rasped out.

"Daichi!" Naruto cried out, "Her fingers"

When Daichi looked, he saw Nell's fingers starting to disintegrate.

"Her Gigai is breaking down" Daichi said as he took out a single fingerless glove with a skull surrounded by blue flames printed on the back of the palm. Next Daichi thrust his hand into Nell's chest and pulled her out of the Gigai and watched as the Faux Body disintegrated into nothingness.

"What the hell just happened?" Soul asked.

"Are you alright, Nell?" Daichi asked as he scanned her with Reiryoku then helped her to her feet.

"Yes Daichi-sama, I feel much better" Nell said, breathing much more easily.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm quite curious to know as well" Daichi said, "I've sent Shinigami out here countless times and their Gigai have never failed before"

"Actually I was using an experimental Gigai" Nell said.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Urahara-san gave me an experimental Gigai and wanted me test it 'Off World' as he put it. It's supposed to allow Shinigami and Arrancar like myself to utilise their powers without the need for ejection" Nell explained.

"I can see where that would be useful" Daichi said, "But you should have told us before we left"

"I didn't think it would be a problem" Nell replied, "All the initial tests ruled it as stable"

"Well clearly the Laws of Physics here say differently" Daichi said.

"I don't get it" Naruto said.

"It's quite simple really" Daichi said, "Each S.U. has a unique set of Laws that define everything about that universe. However Jigoku is slightly different. Due to the links we have with other the Laws of Physics of Jigoku have rewritten themselves to form a middle ground thus allowing intermingling"

"Oh I get it… I think" Naruto said as he scratched his head in confusion.

"Loosely translated, Daichi was saying that just because it was stable in Jigoku, didn't mean it would be stable everywhere" Soul stated.

"Now I get it" Naruto said.

"Umm, is Nell-san alright?" Ino asked while everyone looked at the Arrancar with worry.

"You can see her?" Daichi asked incredulously.

"Of course we can see her, what kind of question is that?" Jiraiya said.

"A valid one from our point of view" Ichigo said.

"Nell is similar to a Shinigami she cannot be seen by the normal human eye" Daichi explained.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"A Shinigami is essentially a soul that has parted from their physical body and ascended to a higher level of existence" Daichi said.

"So… she's a ghost?" Kiba asked his face contorted in confusion.

"No, a ghost is a wandering soul whose physical body has died, a Shinigami guides those souls to the afterlife" Daichi said.

"Oh" everyone replied.

"It still doesn't explain why they can see her" Maka said.

"Can you see ghosts?" Ichigo asked.

"No" the Konoha Delegation replied.

"Hmmmm" Daichi said as he folded his arms and rubbed his chin in thought next he held out his hand and formed a glowing ball of energy, "Raise your hand if you can see anything in the palm of my hand"

Naruto, Ichigo, Nell, Soul and Maka raised their hands.

"Don't lie Dobe, you can't see anything" Sasuke growled out.

"And how can you be sure of that?" Daichi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Cause I sure can't see anything" Sasuke said.

"So because you can't see anything, Naruto can't see anything?" Soul asked.

"Exactly, I am Uchiha after all" Sasuke said with a superior smirk.

"Does wanting to hit him until he drops a few IQ points make me weird?" Soul whispered to Daichi.

"No it makes you normal" Daichi said then added more energy to the ball causing the entire Konoha delegation to look at it in awe and wonder.

Daichi smirked, "Looks like my hypothesis was correct"

"Care to fill us in?" Ichigo said.

"Gladly" Daichi said with a smirk, "This ball has the Reishi Density of a newly inducted Shinigami, be it via training or conversion. The first ball had the Reishi Density of a normal soul. It appears that the Laws of Physics makes Reishi visible to the normal eye, but only above a specific density. Basically all Shinigami and probably even Hollows are visible to the normal eye whereas a normal soul isn't"

"I didn't understand a word of that" Tenten said.

"Don't worry about it" Naruto said as he waved it off, "It just means normal people can see Shinigami and Hollows just not ghosts"

"Ahhh" the Konoha Delegation said as they nodded their heads in understanding.

"Simples *squeak*" Naruto said then slapped his hands over his mouth and had a look of horror in his eyes.

"You've been watching those meerkat car insurance adverts again haven't you?" Daichi said as he narrowed his eyes dangerously. (1)

"I'm sorry" Naruto said in a small voice.

"Never again" Daichi growled.

Naruto nodded his head vigorously.

"Good" Daichi said then began walking towards the village exit with Naruto hot on his heels.

"What was that all about?" Soul asked.

"No idea" Ichigo said as he shrugged.

A few hours later.

Naruto was annoyed.

"RRRAAHHHHH!" Naruto yelled.

Make that very, very annoyed.

Daichi sighed, "Alright everyone, take five"

The Konoha Delegation sighed in relief as they dropped from the treetops and landed in the clearing. Many dropped to their knees in exhaustion even Kakashi bent over and placed his hands on his legs to give himself some reprieve. The only ones not affected was the Jigoku Delegation and of course Rock Lee and Maito Gai, although the latter two were breathing heavily.

"Is something the matter?" Daichi asked, amusement dancing across his face.

"We're moving too SLOWLY!" Naruto shouted in annoyance.

"You're kidding, right?" Choji gasped out.

"We've been busting our asses; giving our chakra coils the workout of a lifetime in order to barely keep up with you guys and you're saying we're moving too slowly?" Asuma said.

"Yes!" Naruto growled, "My pet snail Gary could out run you guys"

"Ok people, calm down" Daichi said then faced Naruto, "First of all, you don't have a pet snail called Gary, the little guy got eaten by that stray cat you brought home remember, and then the cat died 'cause the snail was poisonous. Second of all, not everyone is capable of using techniques that allow one to traverse great distances in insignificant amounts of time"

"Speed Freak" Ichigo coughed into his hand causing Naruto to grunt and give Ichigo a look that caused the older male to cower.

"Enough" Daichi said as he grabbed Naruto by the back of his collar, "Be back in a bit"

Suddenly Daichi and Naruto disappeared in a blur.

"Daichi? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Everyone heard Naruto yell, and from the sounds of it they were quite fair distance away.

"How'd they move so fast?" Ino asked in awe.

"No… Daichi stop… Not out here" Naruto wailed.

Suddenly flames appeared in Lee's eyes, "YOSH! NARUTO-KUN'S FLAMES OF YOUTH AR-"

"Unnnnnn! D-Daichi… s-stop, not out here in the o-ooooooooopen" Naruto moaned.

Everyone had horrified looks on their faces.

"*huff* *huff* D-Daichi s-sto-oh God Daichi!" Naruto cried out.

"A-are they-?" Hinata started.

"Don't say it, for the love of God, don't say it!" Kiba said as he slapped a hand over his girlfriend's mouth.

"Oh~ Daichi don't stop. Oh God I'm… I'M-" Naruto cried out.

"LALALALALALALALALALA!" Everyone cried out as they slapped their hands over their ears.

A few minutes later Daichi and Naruto returned. Daichi had a very triumphant smile on his face and was pocketing his handkerchief while Naruto looked flushed, his hair dishevelled, his Hitai-ite skewed and was zipping his trousers up.

Daichi raised an eyebrow at the mortified looks and furious blushes on everyone's faces then smirked, "It appears we had an audience"

Naruto looked horrified.

"Told you, you were noisy" Daichi said as he took out a small candy dispenser from his pocket and popped a piece of candy into his mouth, "Breath Mint?"

Naruto simply kicked Daichi in the shin and stormed off into the forest while Daichi grabbed onto his leg while hopping on the other, smirking the whole time.

Once the pain faded Daichi chuckled softly as he shook his head. Next he pulled out a pair of sunglasses and a silver pen. After he put on the sunglasses, Daichi twisted the tip of the pen causing the top to pop out slightly.

"Just this once Naru" Daichi muttered then snapped his fingers and did a single whistle, "Everyone look here"

Once everyone was facing him, Daichi pressed a button on the pen causing a series of bright flashes to burst out of the pen.

After that Daichi pocketed the pen and the glasses and sighed then said, "Alright, you did not just hear me give Naruto a very satisfying and calming blowjob. You did not hear him cry out in utter bliss as he climaxed. What you did hear was me have a conversation with my boyfriend, the contents of which you could not discern and the results of which have calmed him down. Nod if you understand"

Everyone nodded.

"Good" Daichi said, "Now when I snap my fingers, you will be back to your senses. Oh and Sasuke will start vomiting uncontrollably. Probably because he ate something he shouldn't have"

Daichi snapped his fingers. Immediately everyone blinked as they came back to their senses before Sasuke fell to his knees and started vomiting violently.

While Sakura and Ino checked the teen over to find out what was wrong with him, albeit grudgingly, Naruto returned to Daichi's side and said, "Thank you, although the Sasuke thing was a bit much"

"No problem, just remember that I will never modify memories again unless it is under Shinigami Protocol. As for Sasuke, you should know by now that I do not like him so any chance I get to mess with him I will exploit" Daichi said.

"I said it was a bit much, I didn't say he didn't deserve it" Naruto said.

Daichi chuckled as he took hold of Naruto's hand and squeezed it gently.

Once Sasuke was deemed fit for travel and had gotten cleaned up, Daichi decided to speak.

"So any ideas on how to get to Ryumyaku without killing our Konoha guest from chakra exhaustion, while still setting a more appreciable pace?'Cause frankly even I feel our pace is far too slow" Daichi said.

Suddenly Naruto's eyes lit up as he got an evil grin.

"Care to share?" Daichi asked.

Naruto leaned in close and whispered in Daichi's ear; soon Daichi was sporting the same evil.

"Tell me, my Konoha friends, what are your views on meeting the Kyuubi no Yoko?" Daichi asked.

"… … WHAT!" the Konoha Delegation yelled.

Naruto burst out laughing.

"I thought so" Daichi said with a chuckle.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CASUAL ABOUT THIS?" Sakura shrieked, "ITS THE KYUUBI!"

"Seriously, don't raise your voice over 60 decibels, I like my eardrums when they are intact" Daichi said as he wiggled a finger in his ear, "Besides he's harmless"

"Yeah, nowadays he's nothing but a big ol' fluff ball" Naruto said, "He's calmed down a lot over the past two years"

"Especially since we made him calm down" Daichi said.

"I don't understand" Shikamaru said.

"The Kyuubi's violent nature was the result of his progenitor being tainted, a taint that was passed down when the Kyuubi and remaining eight Biju were born" Daichi said, "After Naruto came to Jigoku, the Kyuubi was purified and the taint removed. Nowadays Kyuubi is far less violent and quite passive, although he still likes to pretend that he's a badass monster"

No one looked convinced, while Ichigo, Nell, Maka and Soul looked on in amusement.

"Ah it'll be better to just show 'em" Naruto said as he cut his thumb, ran through a string of hand seal, slammed his hand on the ground and called out, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

There was a loud and large puff of smoke and when it cleared, it showed the Kyuubi no Yoko behind Naruto looking very much asleep. The entire Konoha Delegation looked on in both fascination and immense fear.

Naruto growled in annoyance before walking right up to the sleeping Biju and flicking his nose.

Kyuubi snorted as he woke up then open and eye and glared at Naruto.

"**What?**" Kyuubi asked in annoyance.

"Yo Kyuu-chan, what's up?" Naruto asked then had to jump away in order to dodge being impaled by one of the fox's tails.

"**Do not call me that, you impertinent pest and for your information I was enjoying a lovely nap before you decided to so rudely disturb me**" Kyuubi said with a low growl.

"Whatever" Naruto said, "On a more important note, I need your help"

Kyuubi yawned loudly as he rolled onto his back, "**Payment**"

"You can eat Sasuke" Naruto said as he pointed to the brooding Uchiha causing everyone to freak out.

Kyuubi simply opened and eye and looked at the black haired teen then closed it again.

"**I have no need for toothpicks, besides he would probably give me a Urinary Tract Infection or an STD and trust me you do not want to see a Biju with syphilis**"Kyuubi said, "**Just look what happened to Shukaku**"

"Well that explains a lot" Naruto said.

"No it doesn't, a Biju cannot contract an STD or any disease for that matter since their extremely high chakra density would incinerate any pathogen that got into their system" Daichi said.

"**Well thank you for ruining my brief moment of entertainment**" Kyuubi said then rolled onto his stomach and stood up, "**What do you need me to do?**"

"**This is not what I had in mind when you said you needed my help**" Kyuubi said as it sped towards Ryumyaku with everyone on his back, **"Destroy**** something, yes. Eat someone, yes.**** Terrorise**** a village, yes, but to be your personal pack mule? You better have something damn good to pay me with"**

"Quit ya bitching, I'll give you as much tofu and yokan as you want when we stop for the night" Naruto said.

"**FOR THE LAST TIME, I DON'T EAT THAT STUFF**" Kyuubi roared.

"Less talking more running!" Naruto yelled, "WOOOOOOOO!"

"As you can see, my boyfriend is a bit of a speed freak" Daichi, who was sitting calmly in a cross legged position with his arms folded, said to Kakashi who was holding on for dear life.

Later that evening, Kyuubi stopped for the night and let everyone off before shrinking down to the size of a large tiger.

"Alright we'll setup camp here for the night" Daichi said then made several clones and sent them to collect wood. After that he took out a scroll and handed it over to Naruto.

"Naru, you setup the tent while start getting everything ready to make dinner" Daichi said then took out several scrolls with cooking utensils, vegetables, spices and other food stuffs stored within.

"On it~" Naruto said then saw Kyuubi disappear into the forest.

A few hours later, the sun had set, the camp was ready and everyone was enjoying the stew Daichi had made.

"Oh~ my~ God~ I'd never thought I'd seen the day when eating food would be a religious experience" Ino said as she devoured her meal, "This is simply… simply… simply…"

"Orgasmic?" Daichi said with a smirk.

"YES!" Ino cried out then blushed heavily when she realised what Daichi had said causing everyone to laugh.

"Yes well apparently 'Orgasmic' is the only word able to describe my cooking" Daichi said, "My skills are a gift"

Suddenly everyone jumped when they heard the cries of three animals being slaughtered.

"Huh, sounds like Kyuu-chan's found his food" Naruto said and went back to eating.

A few minutes later Kyuubi returned dragging a large buck by its throat while two large boars were wrapped up in his tails.

"**Oi brat!**" Kyuubi said.

"Yes Kyuu-chan?" Naruto asked then jumped away in order to dodge the boar corpse Kyuubi had flung.

"**Don't call me Kyuu-chan!**" Kyuubi yelled.

"Don't call me brat" Naruto said then effortlessly picked up the boar and tossed it back, "What do you want?"

"**I want you to summon my kits**" Kyuubi said.

"And I should do this because…?" Naruto asked.

"**Because I haven't seen them in a while and like any father I miss them**" Kyuubi said as he growled in annoyance. This piece of information caused the entire Konoha Delegation to stop eating mid-bite.

"The Kyuubi is a father!" they all thought.

"Gonna have to do better than that" Naruto taunted.

Kyuubi growled, "**Consider it payment for my services**"

"Mmmm alright" Naruto said then cut his thumb, ran through a string of hand seals, slammed his hand on the ground and called out, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Everyone from Konoha were on their guard as they waited for the smoke to clear, however they were thoroughly surprised to see nine baby foxes, each with eight black tipped tails, of various colours sitting in a row.

The baby foxes looked around in confusion until their eyes landed on Kyuubi.

"PAPA!" they all cried out as they ran toward their father and started either jumping on him, trying to nibble at his paws or grab onto his tails and all Kyuubi did was sit there and let them.

Daichi and Naruto looked over the scene fondly until Naruto noticed the only red furred fox limping.

"Hey Roshi, is something wrong with your paw?" Naruto asked as he got up from his seat.

"Oh hey Naruto, umm yeah I think I hurt it a few days ago" Roshi said as he limped toward the blond, "I was playing with Rikka and Raiki when I tripped over a tree root"

"Well why don't we let Daichi check it out, ok?" Naruto asked as he picked Roshi up and cradled him like a baby.

"Ok" Roshi said, glad to be off his paw.

Once Naruto handed the fox kit over, Daichi placed him in his lap and scanned the paw in question.

"It's definitely broken" Daichi said, "I'm gonna have to reset the bone other wise it will heal sloppily and cause problems for you later"

"Ok, how will you- *yelp*" Roshi yelped as Daichi tugged forcefully on the broken paw emitting a sickening crack, setting the bone back in its proper place.

Upon hearing the yelp, Kyuubi immediately got up, senses on high alert while the remaining kits hid behind Kyuubi's tails.

"Easy Kyuubi, I was just fixing your son's paw" Daichi said as he led up one hand in the universal sign of 'stop' while the other was gently holding Roshi's paw, while emitting a healing green glow.

Realising that there was no threat, Kyuubi calmed and sat down again, "**A little warning next time would be most appreciated**"

"Noted" Daichi said as he set Roshi down and watched as the fox kit tested his paw then jumped around happily towards his father.

"Awwww" all the women cooed as they witnessed the site.

"They are cute aren't they" Naruto said.

"How old are they?" Ino asked, absolutely gushing over the little balls of fur.

"Six months" Naruto said then snickered, "You should have seen Kyuubi when he found out his mate had gone into labour"

Naruto caught the stone that was thrown at him and looked at Kyuubi.

"**Quiet you**" Kyuubi growled, however the effect was lost when one of the kits pounced onto one of his ears and ended up hanging off it, the ear-tip between the kit's jaws.

Naruto couldn't help but giggle at the scene.

Kyuubi sighed then used a tail to rescue the little fox and placed the snow white fur ball in front of him.

"**Rikka, what have I told you about intimidating your underlings**?" Kyuubi asked.

"Growl and glare" Rikka replied cutely.

"**Good girl, now remember that next time you play with Daddy so you don't ruin the moment**" Kyuubi said.

"Ok" Rikka said then started nuzzling the underside of her father's chin which in turn led to Kyuubi grooming his daughter.

"Hey no fair" Raiki a golden-furred fox with two black lightning bolt patterns on his back said before he and the rest of his siblings dog-piled, or in this case fox-piled, on top of Kyuubi's head causing everyone to start laughing.

The next morning, Daichi woke up with Naruto lying on top of him, sleeping peacefully.

Yawning sleepily Daichi was suddenly alerted to coughing and saw Naruto waving a hand in front of his face.

"Ugh morning breath, not how I imagined waking up today" Naruto said.

Daichi simply chuckled as he rolled over and pinned Naruto underneath him.

"Yes well ravishing my cute little Uke tends to leave an aftertaste" Daichi said and chuckled at Naruto's furious blush before the blond moaned softly as Daichi slowly ground his hips into his lover's, their pyjama bottoms acting like a blasphemous wall.

"Mmmm, w-what time is it?" Naruto asked.

Daichi stopped his ministrations and looked at his watch then widened his eyes in surprise, "It's 5:30" Daichi said.

"What!" Naruto said, "What the hell are we doing up so early?"

"I have no idea" Daichi said as he got off of Naruto and unzipped the tent a little then popped his head out, "It's still dark and everyone's still sleeping"

Once Daichi pulled his head back in, he zipped up the tent and unsealed his clothes.

"Might as well get ready for the day" Daichi said as he started getting dressed.

"Ok" Naruto said as he yawned loudly then shuffled over and draped himself over Daichi's back hugging him from behind.

Daichi smiled warmly and pushed back into the embrace.

"I love you Daichi" Naruto said softly.

"I love you too, Naru" Daichi said equally as soft as he turned his head and captured Naruto's lips with his own.

Once they were changed, Naruto and Daichi exited their tent.

"Brrrrrrrr" Naruto said as he shivered, "Autumn nights in the Badlands are freezing"

"Yes well there is nothing I can do about that" Daichi said, "While the land is once again fertile, it's still recovering. A battle on a scale as titanic as the one between Ekirai, Fubuki and the Juubi takes a long time to recover from. Even though we have played our part in helping the land recover, the only permanent solution is to let the Earth heal itself"

"I wonder what it must have been like to see three great entities like that battling" Naruto said as he picked up pieces of wood and placed them on the glowing embers of last nights fire.

"I assume it must have been both awe inspiring and terrifying at the same time" Daichi said before making a single hand sign and blowing out a stream of fire, igniting the wood.

"Mmmm warmth" Naruto cooed as he sat in front of the fire, next to Daichi and snuggled up close.

Daichi simply kissed the side of Naruto's head and held him close as they lost themselves in the flickers of the fire.

Eventually everyone else began to rouse from their slumber so Daichi began preparing breakfast while Naruto helped feed Kyuubi's kits.

Once everyone had eaten, the camp was dismantled and Kyuubi's kits sent back.

"Oi"

Daichi raised an eyebrow as he turned around and saw Sasuke standing behind him.

"I have a name you know" Daichi said then narrowed his eyes, "Next time use it, I'm not some lackey you can summon with a monosyllabic grunt"

"Whatever, teach me those weird Jutsus you use" Sasuke said in a way that seemed more like an order than a request.

"What on Earth are you talking about?" Daichi asked.

"Those Jutsus you and the Dobe used to kill that… creature back in the city" Sasuke said, "Teach them to me"

"No" Daichi said flatly then turned and started walking away.

"It wasn't a request" Sasuke growled out and grabbed Daichi's arm.

Immediately Daichi spun around, freed himself, grabbed hold of Sasuke's arm and twisted it painfully behind the teen's back.

When Sasuke open his eyes after cringing in pain, he was thoroughly surprised to see Ichigo and Nell with their swords drawn and aimed at his neck, Maka and Soul had each transformed an arm into a scythe blade and had them wrapped around the teen's abdomen, but what surprised Sasuke most of all was the sight of Naruto, with a stern expression, pressing the barrel of a gun right at his forehead.

"You, Sasuke, are pushing the very limits of my patience. All I have to do is give the word and not only will Naruto put a bullet in your head, but my friends will cut you up into so many pieces that not even your dead mother will be able to recognise you" Daichi said in a dangerous tone then released the teen.

Sasuke simply smirked and spat in Naruto's face, "What can you possibly do to me, Dobe? You're weak and what's with that ridiculous weapon? I bet you don't even know how to use it"

Naruto narrowed his eyes as took out a handkerchief and wiped his face before taking a step back and lowered his gun.

Sasuke smirked triumphantly, "I knew you didn't have it in your Usuratonka-"

*Bang* *Bang*

"AHHHHHHH!" Sasuke never got to finish his sentence due to the immense pain that ran through his system as Naruto shot out both his kneecaps.

"Do not assume what I am and am not capable of, Uchiha" Naruto said dangerously, "Make that mistake again and I will make Itachi's Tsukuyomi look like a wet dream"

Sasuke tried to glare hatefully at the blond from his place on the ground, however the pain was too overwhelming and he wasn't able to keep up the eye contact.

"Someone patch this worthless bastard up" Daichi said as he walked away.

Once Sasuke was healed, well enough so that there wasn't any permanent nerve damage, everyone once again climbed on top of Kyuubi before the great beast lurched forward and sped off towards Ryumyaku.

It was late evening when they reached the entrance to Ryumyaku. Once everyone had dismounted Kyuubi dispelled himself, but not before warning Naruto to have a better reason the next time he was summoned, of course Naruto chose to ignore the warning.

"Ah the Sekitsui Ryu Mountains" Daichi said as he marvelled at the mountain range that stood before him. Next he walked up to a tree, cut his thumb and smeared some blood on the bark causing a hidden seal to start glowing before it faded and a large portion of ground slid away revealing a hidden staircase.

"Shall we?" Daichi asked and gestured for everyone to follow.

Once they had entered the city, Daichi hailed several rickshaws and had them take everyone to his hotel.

"Sanzai-sama, what, may I ask, are we doing here?" Kakashi asked.

"Well we will be staying here for the night" Daichi said.

"No offence Daichi, but not even I can afford to stay in a place like this" Jiraiya said.

"Who said you had to pay for anything?" Daichi said coyly.

"Huh?" the Konoha Delegation said.

"Daichi stop playing with them" Naruto said then faced his former comrades, "Daichi owns this hotel, so anytime he and any guests he brings along come to stay here, the hotel pays for the expenses"

"Within reason of course" Daichi said.

Everyone from Konoha gaped at Daichi with slack jaws while the Jigokuites snorted in amusement.

After a few minutes no one had moved so Daichi decided to take the initiative, "If your mouths stay open any longer, a bat might decide to take refuge in there"

Everyone returned to their senses and followed Daichi in.

"Sanzai-sama!" everyone heard and saw a man walking towards him.

"Takeda-san" Daichi said happily as he greeted the hotel manager.

"Welcome back sir, and what perfect timing, we just finished preparing the rooms" Takeda said with a smile.

"I always did have a knack for perfect timing" Daichi said.

"Indeed" Takeda said, "As promised all five Daimyo suites have been prepared and furnished as requested. One room for you and Naruto-sama, one for your escort team and the remain three for your Konoha guests"

"Excellent" Daichi said then turned to face everyone, "Once we go up to our rooms, we will meet back here in two hours. Use that time to freshen up, shower, change whatever tickles your fancy"

"Why do we need to meet back here?" Kiba asked.

"I'm glad you asked" Daichi said, "The answer is simple, there is one more person left for my escort team and we will be rendezvousing with her"

"Oh so we're gonna meet her _there_?" Soul asked.

"That we are my friend that we are" Daichi said.

"Sweet!" Soul exclaimed as he pumped his fist.

"Oh I have been dying to try out that new dress, this is perfect!" Maka said.

"Heh, heh, well at least this will give us an excuse to dress up nice and have a good time" Ichigo said.

"Just don't drink too much and start hitting on random women, you are a married man so try not to forget that" Naruto said.

"I will keep an eye on him" Nell said.

"And if he tries to hit on you?" Naruto asked.

"I will remind him who my boyfriend is" Nell said.

"Oh please, I kicked Grimmjow's ass once and I'll do it again" Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, it's not nice to pick on your subordinates" Daichi said.

Ichigo was about to respond but was cut off by Naruto.

"I thought we were supposed to be going to our rooms" Naruto said.

"Oops" Daichi said and followed Takeda to the elevators.

Once they had reached the top floor, and everyone was shown their rooms, of course the reactions of the Konoha Delegation was both amusing and expected.

"Sanzai-sama we couldn't possibly accept a room as luxurious as this and not repay you" Kurenai said.

"I wish I was paying, but Takeda-san never lets me" Daichi said.

"Of course I wouldn't let you pay" Takeda said as if the concept itself was blasphemous, "Not after all you have done for this establishment"

"It's comments like that, that make me regret having bought this hotel and helping it rise from the proverbial ashes in order to make it one of the most luxurious hotels on the continent" Daichi said.

"And for that we are most grateful" Takeda said as he bowed, "That is why we cannot possibly let you pay for utilising our services"

Daichi mock glared at Takeda before Naruto dragged him off towards their room.

Once behind closed doors, Naruto threw Daichi against a wall, pressed up against him and kissed him deeply.

Once they parted, Daichi looked at the lustful expression on Naruto's face and asked, "A tad frisky are we?"

"Not really" the blond replied, "Just felt like continuing where we left off this morning"

"Oh?" Daichi said as he suddenly appeared behind Naruto and held him from behind.

"And where shall we continue this?" Daichi asked as he slid a hand up and under Naruto's shirt while the other crept under the waistline of his boxers causing the blond to close his eyes, start breathing rapidly and moan softly, "In bed? In the bathroom? Or maybe… on the kitchen counter?"

"B-bathroom" Naruto moaned.

"As you wish" Daichi said and disappeared into the bathroom with Naruto using Shunpo.

For the next hour all that could be heard was the sound of running water and the blissful moans of one Uzumaki Naruto.

When the Konoha Delegation arrived in the lobby, they saw Daichi and his party waiting for them and were quite dressed up.

Daichi was wearing a black jacket over a red T-shirt that had 'Prime Badass' printed on it, a pair of dark blue jeans with his Hitai-ite being used as a belt and pair of black and red trainers.

Naruto was wearing a blue Denim, sleeveless, zip up, jacket with an off-white fur rimmed hood, an orange T-shirt with 'M$T3R B£$T3R' written on it, a pair of baggy blue jeans and a pair of black and white sneakers, his Hitai-ite was wrapped around his right hand like a bandage such that the Jigokugakure symbol was on the back of his hand and could be shifted to reinforce his fist if the need ever came up and his favourite pair of orange tinted goggles hanging around his neck.

Nell was wearing a white form-fitting T-shirt, with a pink and sky blue floral print with the words 'Spring in the City' printed on it that accentuated her cleavage and bared her stomach, a pair of blue skinny jeans and red high-heels, she had her Hitai-ite tied to her left bicep.

Ichigo was wearing a beige jacket over a pale grey T-shirt with an abstract skull in the centre of the chest, a red scarf, a pair of red-tinted sunglasses, black cargo trousers with his Hitai-ite strapped to his left thigh and pair of navy blue and grey sneakers.

Soul was wearing red shirt and black tie with a pair of black trousers and white trainers, his Hitai-ite in place of his normal headband.

Maka was wearing a red punk jacket over a yellow T-shirt, a black and red mini-skirt over a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and her infamous black boots with her Hitai-ite tied loosely around her waist and sat on her skirt.

"What with the getup?" Jiraiya asked.

"What, we're going to a place of entertainment. It's only natural to dress up" Daichi said.

"I suddenly feel inappropriately dressed" Ino said.

"You'll be fine, the place where we're going has lots of ninjas who come looking for a chance to unwind and have a good time" Naruto said.

"Speaking of ninjas" Daichi said, "Aren't we missing a few people?"

"Well that manager guy called and told me that the place we were going to didn't allow dogs so Akamaru had to stay behind" Kiba said, "I was gonna stay too, but Hinata-chan wouldn't let me. So Shino opted to stay since he knows how to take care of Akamaru"

"Sasuke still can't walk so Gai opted to stay in order to make sure he doesn't try to do something foolish and lose his ability to walk" Kakashi said, "And of Lee stayed behind because Gai stayed behind"

Ichigo's eyes started twitching.

"What's with you?" Daichi asked.

"Must… refrain… from commenting… on the obvious" Ichigo said as he tensed his body and clenched his teeth.

"Oh stop you" Daichi said as he lightly whacked Ichigo over the head.

"I think we should get going" Nell said.

"Excellent idea" Daichi said then pointed towards the main exit, "ONWARD!"

As they walked towards their destination, they noticed the sound of music getting louder and the glow of lights getting brighter.

When they turned the corner, they were greeted by bright, colourful lights and loud upbeat music coming from the building in front of them, but what was astounding was the long line of people waiting for entrance.

"What's this place?" Sakura asked.

"This, my friends, is a nightclub" Daichi said.

"Basically a bar with a huge-ass dance floor and awesome loud music" Naruto.

"Looks like fun" Ino said with stars in her eyes.

"It most certainly is" Daichi said, "Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the 'Eyes of Hell'"

As they neared the entrance, Daichi walked right past the line and up to a heavy built man wearing a black suit and sunglasses.

"Yo Himura, what's up?" Daichi asked.

"Hey Boss! Didn't know you were coming" the man said.

"I decided I wanted to have some fun and a good time" Daichi said then took out several wrist bands and handed them out to his party, "Show these wristbands to the bartenders and all your drinks are comp for the night"

"Cool, cool" Himura said then unhooked the rope that blocked entry.

"OI, HOW COME HE GETS TO JUMP THE LINE" a random person yelled out.

"Yeah, what the hell makes him so damn special" another person shouted.

"QUIET!" Himura yelled, "HE GETS TO JUMP THE LINE 'CAUSE HE OWNS THE PLACE! NOW SHADDAP BEFORE I PULL YOU OUT OF LINE AND HAVE YOU BLACKLISTED"

All complaints stopped immediately.

"Keep up the good work" Daichi said as he patted Himura on the shoulder.

"Hey is Taro on duty?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Sorry Chibi-Boss, he just went off duty" Himura said, "Probably left already"

"Tch!" Naruto said as he made a sour face then realised what he had been called, "OI! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CALLING ME CHIBI-BOSS?"

"Say it all you want, that won't mean I'll actually listen. You don't sign my paycheques so you really don't have any tangible power over me" Himura said as he shrugged and smirked.

Naruto growled and glared hatefully at the man, however it was cut short when the sounds of girls screaming were heard.

When Daichi looked towards the source he gave an exasperated sigh. The reason why, Jiraiya was pestering some women in the line.

"Maka, if you would be so kind" Daichi said.

"With pleasure" Maka said then went and stood behind Jiraiya.

"MAKA CHOP!" the demon huntress cried out and she smashed a thick book on Jiraiya's head causing the Sannin to fall to the ground.

"Take him inside" Daichi said as he stepped over the Toad Sage.

"I sincerely apologise for the idiotic actions of my associate" Daichi said to the women who had screamed, "Please accept this gesture as a token of apology"

Next Daichi undid the rope chain that marked the queue and had the women and their party step out of the line. Then he handed each of them the wristbands that comped their drinks before turning to Himura and said, "Let these ladies in free of charge"

"You got it, Boss" Himura said and let the women into the club.

"Never make me do that again" Daichi growled out as he shook Jiraiya back into unconsciousness, dropped him like a sack and walked into the club, everyone else in tow.

When they stepped inside, they saw that the place was flooded with colourful lights, very loud music and was packed full of people all of whom were having a good time dancing, drinking or chatting.

"Follow me!" Daichi yelled over the music as he pushed through the crowd until he reached a roped off area that said 'V.I.P.s Only'.

As soon as the bouncer guarding the place laid eyes on Daichi, he immediately undid the rope and said, "Welcome back Boss, I had a feeling you would be dropping by so I kept the V.I.P area free"

"Are you sure you don't want me to check if you have a Kekkei Genkai tailored for that sort of thing?'Cause I can do it here and now Aoshi" Daichi asked.

"For the last time Boss, I have no interest in being a Ninja. Besides this job you hired me for is more action packed than I can handle" Aoshi said.

Daichi sighed, "Fine"

Once everyone had sat down, they were startled by a deep yet cheery voice, "Ever the eager recruiter, aren't you Daichi?"

Everyone turned to see a tall, bald, dark-skinned man with black tribal tattoos going down one side of his face leaning over the section bar that was exclusively for the V.I.P area. He wore what appeared to be a high-collared alligator skin coat over a black shirt and a red scarf around his neck. A pair of sunglasses hid his eyes and he had rings on each of his fingers.

"Rodin" Daichi said as a smirk crept across his face, "I'm surprised you still ask me that sort of thing"

"Hm, hm, hm, hm, true, true" Rodin said as he picked up a glass and started cleaning it, "So… you here for business or pleasure? Either way, I'll hook you up"

"A bit of both this time Rodin-san" Naruto said.

"Come on kid, what have I told you about those damn honorifics? I may be old, but I sure as hell don't want people knowin' about it" Rodin said with a chuckle, "I'm not a fan of all that respectful shit"

"Don't we know it" Daichi said then started looking around, "Now where is that oh so loveable uncle of mine?"

"Sogou's gone to get more stock out from storage" Rodin said.

"Oh, well let him know I'm here" Daichi said.

"No need" Sogou said as he came into view then stepped out from behind the bar carrying several sake bottles and saucers, "I could sense you all the way downstairs"

"Yo" Daichi said.

"Yo, yourself" Sogou said as he placed the tray down then addressed the rest of Daichi's party, "Help yourselves" but smacked Naruto's hand away, "Except you. I still get nightmares of the time you got drunk and stripped to 'Lady Marmalade'"

Naruto blushed ten shades of red.

"Really? I found it quite entertaining" Daichi said as he took a sip of his sake, but sprayed it out when Sogou whacked him over the head.

"You were egging the little shit on, you horny bastard" Sogou chastised.

Daichi simply shrugged, although he did pop a lecherous smirk.

Everyone continued to talk for a while until Daichi asked, "Hey, where's that walking firecracker I call a cousin?"

"I'm right here" Miu said as she walked in from behind and smacked Daichi over the head then leaned down and kissed Naruto on the cheek causing the blond to blush slightly, "I hope you two are taking good care of each other"

"We are~" Daichi and Naruto said in unison.

"Good" Miu said then noticed that all the men, except Soul and Ichigo, were looking at her in absolute awe.

"M-Miu-tan" Kakashi stuttered out.

"Yes?" Miu said.

"I-it's Miu-tan" Choji said.

"WHAT!" Ino and Sakura shrieked then looked Miu over, "It can't be"

Miu simply raised an eyebrow as she flipped her hair out, struck a pose and said, "Dazzling the stage!"

Sakura and Ino started squealing like children, "OH MY GOD! IT'S MIU-TAN!"

The men were still dumbstruck while all the girls started asking Miu for her autograph.

"Looks like your fame precedes you" everyone heard and saw a woman who practically radiated deadly beauty. She wore a one-piece leather body suit with an open back, white arm length white leather gloves, black high-heels, glasses and hair that was tied up using red and gold ribbon that trailed behind her as she walked. Behind her was a woman with short silver white hair and wore a red leather full body suit also with an open back.

"What can I say?" Miu said, "It comes with being a world famous singer"

"Hey Bayonetta, what's up?" Daichi asked.

"Well, if it isn't my favourite wolf boy and his little fox" Bayonetta said before she took out two lollipops, kissed them, then leaned forward and placed one in Daichi's mouth and the other in Naruto's, "For luck"

Daichi and Naruto simply chuckled as they continued to suck on their treats while the men and women from Konoha blushed madly and Jiraiya wrote frantically in his notebook.

Suddenly a very evil smirk appeared on Daichi's face, "Hey Bayonetta, what was that book you said Jeanne gave you that was very saucy?"

"You mean Icha Icha?" The black haired woman asked causing Jiraiya to perk up.

"Yeah that's the one" Daichi said then pointed to Jiraiya, "Did you know that he is the author?"

Bayonetta simply strutted over to Jiraiya, leaned forward in order to show off her cleavage and said, "I'm a huge fan of your works and would love to be in your next book" then took the lollipop she was sucking on out of her mouth and traced Jiraiya's lips with it.

The Gama-Sennin promptly suffered a massive nosebleed and fainted.

Bayonetta then stood up, turned to the woman in red and said, "Come Jeanne, we have work to do"

"With pleasure" Jeanne said as she went over, hefted Jiraiya on to her shoulder and carried him off while both she and Bayonetta strutted their stuff in a very seductive manner.

"What are they going to do to him?" Kurenai asked wearily.

"Just a little something to help me get revenge for that little fiasco earlier out front" Daichi said evilly.

The rest of the night was spent with much merriment, with everyone drinking, chatting and sometimes dancing. All in all it was the most fun many had, had in a long time and were glad for the break.

The next morning Daichi and Naruto were rudely woken up by someone banging on their door.

"Ugh, tell whoever's at the door to piss off or I'll stab them" Daichi groaned out while burying his face deeper into his pillow.

Naruto stumbled out of bed and even though he didn't have a hangover, unlike Daichi, he was still extremely sleepy so his sense of balance wasn't exactly in prime condition at the moment.

*bang bang bang*

"I'm coming, I'm coming, for God and Heaven's sake" Naruto said then opened the door to see Sakura standing there.

"What do you want Sakura?" Naruto whined in annoyance then looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall, "It's seven in the morning"

Sakura blushed furiously that moment she saw Naruto since all he was wearing was a pair of loose fitting, black, silk boxers with an orange Uzumaki Swirl printed all over it, that showed off his incredibly toned physique.

Naruto yawned sleepily and scratched his chest waiting for Sakura to speak, however when the Kunoichi remained silent, Naruto squinted his eyes in annoyance.

"If you're done mentally undressing me, could you hurry up and tell me what the hell you're doing here so that I can go back to bed?" Naruto growled.

"Naruto-sama, that wasn't very nice"

Naruto leaned to the side and saw Takeda escorting several waiters pushing food trolleys.

"Yes, well for you information, unless I wake up when I want to wake up or have asked someone to wake me up, I tend to get very bitchy" Naruto said then turned his attention back to Sakura, "Well? What do you want?"

"I thought we were supposed to meet here for a meeting" Sakura said.

Naruto growled in annoyance then leaned and glared at Takeda, "I thought Daichi told you to tell them that the meeting was going to be held later and they would be notified of the time"

"What do you think I'm doing up here?" Takeda said.

"I'm going to bed" Naruto growled out and closed the door.

Sakura looked thoroughly crest fallen.

"Do not worry Sakura-sama, from what little I have heard of Naruto-sama's past and from your conversation, I can safely deduce that he holds no grudge against you" Takeda said as he placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"How can you be so sure?" Sakura asked almost on the verge of tears, "Everything that's happened to him is my fault. If I hadn't been so obsessed over that stupid Sasuke then Naruto wouldn't have made that promise and he would have never gotten hurt or had to leave the village"

"Because if he held a grudge, he would purposely go out of his way to make you miserable" Takeda said, "Besides, did you ever think that maybe he was grateful to leave the village?"

Sakura looked at Takeda questioningly.

"I'm afraid it is not my place to elaborate further. If you wish to know more then you will have to ask Naruto-sama yourself" Takeda said then continued to escort the waiters.

"Who was it?" Daichi groaned out as Naruto came back into the bedroom.

"Sakura asking about the meeting" Naruto said as he yawned sleepily.

"Didn't I ask Takeda-san to tell them that I would let them know when the meeting was?" Daichi groaned as he turned over onto his back then winced when he tried to open his eyes.

"He's doing it right now" Naruto said as he slipped under the covers, shuffled over next to Daichi, laid down on his stomach and laid his head on Daichi's chest.

"Mm" Daichi grunted as he stroked Naruto's back before slipping a hand under Naruto's boxers and resting it on his bottom, squeezing it gently a few times, "Mmmm, firm"

Naruto snorted in laughter then slipped a hand under Daichi's boxers and cupped his manhood causing the man to gasp slightly.

"Mmmm, soft" Naruto said and after a short pause, both of them burst out laughing, but stopped when Daichi's hangover got the better of him.

"Hey, do you think sex can cure a hangover" Naruto said in a seductive voice as he pulled his hand out of Daichi's boxers and ran soft, slow circles over Daichi's chest.

There was a long pause before Daichi groaned turned onto his side and hugged Naruto close, "Too tired to find out"

"But I'm horny" the blond Jinchuriki whined.

Daichi chuckled as he rolled over onto Naruto.

"You're always horny" he said as he leaned forward and kissed Naruto on his forehead, "Now sleep, I'll fuck you senseless later"

"You promise?" Naruto asked.

"Have I ever broken a promise to you?" Daichi asked.

"No" Naruto replied.

"Then you know I'll keep it" Daichi said.

Naruto groaned in annoyance, but buried his face just under Daichi's neck and was soon fast asleep.

A few hours later, Naruto woke up to an intense feeling of pleasure and groaned blissfully as he opened his eyes. Feeling movement, Naruto noticed the covers shuffling and threw them off to see a surprising sight, Daichi's head bobbing up and down over his groin, while his painfully stiff member disappeared into his mouth.

"Oh God~ Daichi!" Naruto moaned.

Upon hearing Naruto's voice, Daichi released his lover's arousal, snaked his way up the bed and met Naruto with a passionate kiss.

"Wow" Naruto huffed out, "What a way to wake up"

"I thought I'd do something special since I denied my cute Naru-chan much needed release earlier" Daichi said as he took hold of Naruto's manhood and stroked it in a slow sensual manner causing Naruto to moan softly.

"Do you want me to continue?" Daichi asked in a low seductive voice as he sent bursts of hot, moist breath cascading down Naruto's neck causing the blond to whimper and nod slowly.

Daichi simply chuckled and started kissing, licking and nipping along Naruto's jaw line, then moved painfully slow down the teen's neck and along his collar, leaving bite marks all across his clavicle.

Naruto writhed in ecstasy as Daichi kissed his way down his chest and squealed in bliss when one of his nipples was captured between a set of teeth, subject to the torture of a flicking tongue while the other was trapped between a pair of very skilled fingers.

"Oh~ Daichi! Daichi!" Naruto moaned as he thrashed his head from side to side while thrusting his hips into Daichi's rock hard abs, the copious amounts of pre-cum acting as a delicious lubricant.

After a while, Daichi released the pert nubs and continued to kiss and lick his way down Naruto's torso, over his abs then stopped when he reached the teen's navel.

"Daichi, wh-UUUNNNNNN!" Naruto never got to finish his question due to the intense pleasure that ran through him when Daichi dipped his tongue into his navel and wriggled it around with utmost skill.

"Ohhh~ Unnnn! D-Dai-Ahh! Ahh! Ahhhh! Unnnnnnnnn! D-Daichi, I-I'm close" Naruto moaned.

Immediately Daichi halted his assault on Naruto's navel and took his lover's arousal into his mouth while swirling his tongue over the extremely sensitive and engorged head.

"AAHHHH! I'M CUMMING!" Naruto cried out as he tightened his grip on the bed sheets and exploded in his lover's mouth while wave upon wave of orgasmic bliss crashed down on him.

Daichi expertly swallowed Naruto's juices then grinned goofily at the flushed blond, "Mmmm, Naru flavour"

Naruto blushed even harder with horrified embarrassment and tried to kick Daichi, but it was caught as was the other leg when Naruto tried to kick again.

Daichi chuckled then smirked as he pushed the blonde's legs back until the teen was almost bent in half. Next Daichi leaned forward until his and Naruto's faces were centimetres apart and said, "Naru-chan's trying to be naughty, well we can't have that now can we? When naughty boys do naughty things they must be punished so that they will stop being naughty. Since you decided to be a naughty Naru-chan, you will punished and your punishment will be to suffer"

Naruto looked at his lover in confusion.

"Yes, suffer while I pleasure you at an agonisingly slow pace until you are begging for forgiveness" Daichi said as he captured Naruto's lips and initiated a slow, passionate kiss, while his hand wandered over to the bedside and retrieved the bottle of lube.

"D-Daichi" Naruto moaned as Daichi buried his face in the blonde's neck, sensually licking and sucking on the throbbing veins while his hand crept up the blonde's arm until their palms met and their fingers laced together in a tight, intimate grip.

Naruto then heard a pop and squeaked in both pleasure and surprise when felt something cold and wet being dribbled onto his entrance, before uttering a soft moan when a finger started running slow circles around his rosebud, massaging the lube into him, occasionally flicking across his entrance in an attempt to tease the tight muscle into relaxing.

Daichi continued to massage his lover's tight hole for several minutes then grinned in satisfaction at Naruto's blissful moan when he slipped his finger in and started slowly retracting the digit before burying it back into the warm flesh.

"Unnnnnn" Naruto moaned and squeezed his eyes shut when Daichi added a second finger and continued his slow thrusting.

"Enjoying that?" Daichi asked and chuckled when Naruto simply moaned and did a slight nod of the head.

"Good" Daichi said then kissed the blond slowly but passionately.

Daichi continued his ministrations for quite a while before adding a third finger and revelled in the blonde's cries of pleasure as he wiggled each digit around.

"Ah! Ahhhh! D-Daichi!" Naruto cried out.

"Oh? Naru-chan wishes for me to stop?" Daichi asked in a playful manner and started to withdraw his hand.

"NO!" Naruto cried out as he grabbed hold of Daichi's hand pushed the fingers back in, whimpering in the process.

"Then what does Naru-chan want?" Daichi asked.

"M-more" Naruto mumbled.

"Hm?" Daichi grunted.

"I… I want… more… please" Naruto said in a panting whine, "I… I can't t-take it anymore. I … need more!"

"You want or you need?" Daichi asked with a mischievous grin.

"BOTH!" Naruto cried out.

Daichi chuckled as he withdrew his fingers, "Alright then"

Next Daichi popped open the bottle of lube, squirted a generous amount into his hand and lubed his arousal before placing the head at Naruto's entrance.

"You ready?" Daichi asked.

Naruto nodded with a pleading look in his eyes.

Daichi simply smiled before increasing the pressure and entering his lover in one single, slow, fluid motion.

Naruto cried out to the heavens and held on to Daichi tightly when the older man bottomed out and continued to cry out when Daichi started a slow rhythmic thrusting of his hips.

"DAICHI!" Naruto cried out.

"Naru" Daichi groaned out softly as he leaned forward and kissed the teen passionately who moaned into the kiss.

"Mmm! Mmmm!" Naruto moaned as Daichi continued to kiss him, their tongues wrestling for dominance while pushing harder with each thrust, penetrating deeper into the blond.

"D-Daichi!" Naruto cried out when they broke for air.

"Yes? Ohhhh~" Daichi moaned.

"F-faster… please!" Naruto moaned.

"Mm" Daichi grunted as he complied with Naruto's wishes and started thrusting faster.

"Yes! YES!" Naruto cried out then almost screamed when Daichi hit that special spot deep within him, "There! THERE! Harder! Harder! Ahhhh! Ahhhhhh!"

"Nghhh. N-Naru" Daichi moaned after a while.

"Daichi!"

"I-I'm close" Daichi gasped out.

"Me too" Naruto moaned.

"C-cum with me" Daichi said as he picked up the pace and started hammering his lover's behind.

"AHHH! AHHHH!" Naruto cried out.

"Nghh Naru" Daichi called out.

"D-Dai-chi" Naruto gasped.

"Naru!"

"Daichi!"

"NARU!" Daichi cried out as he climaxed.

"DAICHI!" Naruto all but screamed as he felt Daichi's scalding seed gush into him setting off his own orgasm.

After a while, Daichi rolled off Naruto as they both breathed heavily and came down from their orgasmic high.

"Wow!" Naruto gasped, "That was *gulp* *pant* unbelievable"

"Tell me about it" Daichi said between pants, "Top three easily"

"We have a list?" Naruto asked as he turned his head and stared at the glistening form of his boyfriend and lover.

"Yup" Daichi replied, "This was number three, number two was that time in the onsen back home after we had that fight over you coming with me to Konoha"

"And number one?" Naruto asked in all curiosity.

"Our first time" Daichi said as he turned on his side, cupped Naruto's cheek and kissed him.

"Really?" Naruto asked when they parted.

"Really" Daichi smiled and rubbed his nose against Naruto's then turned again to lie on his back.

Naruto smiled warmly as he shuffled over and cuddled into Daichi's side, laying his head on the man's shoulder as they made small talk.

"You know, I really enjoy it when we just lie here like this and talk about meaningless stuff" Naruto said after half an hour, "It feels nice"

"It does feel nice, doesn't it?" Daichi said as he placed the arm Naruto was lying on behind the Blonde's head and caressed his back with the tips of his fingers sending pleasant shivers up and down Naruto's spine.

"Um, hm" Naruto replied as he snuggled further into Daichi for warmth.

The couple stayed as they were for a while until Daichi picked up his watch from the bedside and gasped as his eyes widened.

"Holy shit! It's almost noon" Daichi said.

"Ugh, do we have to get up?" Naruto groaned.

"Unfortunately yes" Daichi said as he got out of bed.

Naruto groaned as he flopped back on to the bed and buried his face in the pillows.

Daichi simply raised an eyebrow and said, "We can shower together if you want"

Naruto was in the bathroom faster than you could say 'Shunpo'

Daichi simply chuckled as he grabbed a pair of fresh towels and made his way into the bathroom.

"Ahhhh~ that was relaxing" Naruto said as he stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist while drying his hair with another.

"I'm proud of you Naruto" Daichi said, "You actually kept your hand to yourself this time"

"Hee, hee, see I am capable of restraint" Naruto said as he tilted his head to face Daichi and grinned.

"No you're not" Daichi said as he wrapped his arms around Naruto from behind and kissed the base of his neck.

"Ok, so maybe I was still satiated from the fun we had earlier" Naruto said in a sultry voice.

"And what fun it was" Daichi said then suddenly pulled away and went to change.

Naruto's eye twitched at the sudden sting of cold that hit his back as he growled in annoyance, turned around and said, "Cock tease"

"And proud of it" Daichi said as he whipped off his towel and pulled on a pair of black, silk boxers with flames decorating the leg openings and waistband.

A few minutes later, the duo had changed and were ready for the day.

*Knock**Knock**Knock*

"Coming~" Naruto said as he went to open the door.

"Oh, hey guys, perfect timing!" Naruto said when he saw everyone standing outside the door, "Come in, come in"

Naruto led everyone to the main living room where they either grabbed a chair or stood against the wall.

"It's about time you called this meeting Dobe" Sasuke scowled, he was being carried in by Gai and was sat down in a chair, "Not everyone likes to waste their time like you do"

"Oh Sasuke, I'm sure if you had anything even remotely resembling a sex life them you just might be able to understand" Naruto said while everyone else blushed and looked away.

"What's that supposed to mean, Usuratonkachi?" Sasuke growled.

"My God your ignorance is awe inspiring" Naruto quipped, "It just means I'm getting 'some' and you aren't"

"What are you talking about, Dobe?"

"Good Lord" Naruto said as he pinched the bridge of his nose then all but shouted out, "I was having sex, you ignorant moron! That's why the meeting was postponed. Honestly, for a supposed Uchiha genius, you're pretty stupid"

"Hn, what's so great about it anyway, Dobe?" Sasuke asked in a hasty manner, "I'm an Uchiha; women would line up to share the same bed as me"

"And yet your still a virgin" Naruto quipped causing everyone to cringe and suck in air.

"Ooo, burn" Soul said with a chuckle.

"That was harsh, Naruto" Ichigo said then grinned, "Nice!"

Sasuke was about to retort, but was cut off when Daichi entered the room and said, "As utterly fantastic as our love life is, could you please not announce it to the whole world? I would very much like it if private matters remained private"

"Besides, what kind of example would you be setting for my son with comments like that" A woman said and when everyone looked, they saw Miu coming in behind Daichi, carrying a two year old boy with bright blue hair, emerald green eyes and what appeared to be three pairs of black whisker marks drawn on his cheeks with a marker, while Taro brought up the rear.

"MIU-TAN!" Kakashi, Kiba, Jiraiya, Choji, Neji and Asuma yelled while the other Konoha men, except Sasuke, stared at her in awe.

Naruto's face lit up when he saw the small boy and immediately made his way towards them. The boy too began squealing in delight when he saw Naruto and jumped out of his mother's arms when the blond was close enough.

"'Wuto-nii-chan!" the boy cried out as he jumped into Naruto's arms then squealed and giggled in delight when Naruto hugged him.

"Kotaru" Naruto said as he hugged the boy.

"I miss you Nii-chan" Kotaru said as he hugged Naruto's neck.

"I miss you too my Chibi-Kumozaru" Naruto said then kissed the boy's nose and popped his signature grin which was copied and returned in full force by the small boy.

"My God, it's like looking at some kind of weird mirror" Ino said.

Miu chuckled, "Kotaru absolutely adores Naruto and does everything to try and emulate him, show them Kotaru"

Immediately jumped out of Naruto's arms onto the ground, crossed his fingers and in a perfect imitation of Naruto, called out, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Obviously nothing happened since Kotaru had not learned any form of Chakra Control, but the action itself was enough to make all the women in the room fawn over the small child who promptly jumped back into Naruto's arms and hugged the teen tightly.

"That was adorable" Kurenai said.

"Well I believe proper introductions are in order" Daichi said then gestured to each of the three newcomers when he introduced them, "Ladies and gentlemen of the Konoha Delegation, I would like you to meet my cousin, Tachigami Miu, world famous singer and Jounin of Jigokugakure, her husband, Tachigami Taro, Chief Bouncer at the Eyes of Hell and their son Tachigami Kotaru"

"Say, 'Hi' to everyone, Kotaru" Naruto said.

"Hi" Kotaru said as he waved his hand cutely.

"Awwwww" all the women cooed.

Then Daichi began introducing the members of the Konoha Delegation and paused when he came to the last member, who was a certain brooding teen.

"And last, but not least, the final member of the Konoha Delegation, Uchiha Sasuke, Genin of Konohagakure"

"Uchiha Sasuke as in _the _Uchiha Sasuke?" Miu asked.

"Indeed" Daichi replied.

"Taro, could you please take Kotaru into the kitchen to see if he wants his bottle of juice?" Miu asked.

Taro simply nodded and took Kotaru from Naruto.

"Papa" Kotaru said then hugged his father.

Taro simply smiled and rubbed their noses together.

As they left the room, Kotaru turned his head, waved and said, "Bye bye, Mama"

"Bye bye sweetie, I'll see you in a bit, ok?" Miu said as she smiled and waved back.

"Un" Kotaru replied.

Once the door was closed and a sufficient amount of time had passed, Miu's face contorted into one of extreme fury and tried to take a step forward, but Daichi had restrained her arms and legs with Shadow Tendrils

"LET ME AT HIM! I'LL KILL HIM! HOW DARE HE HURT NARUTO LIKE THAT!" she roared.

"Hell hath no scorn like a woman's righteous fury" Daichi chuckled.

"Daichi, I think you said that wrong" Naruto said.

"Not in this case" Daichi said then addressed the rest of the room, "As you can see, my dear cousin is very protective of Naruto and can most definitely hold a grudge"

Once Miu had calmed down enough, Daichi released her.

"Well, what did you call me here for, other than to piss me off?" Miu said as she folded her arms, still looking very much annoyed.

"I come here today not as your cousin, but as your Kage" Daichi said.

Immediately Miu calmed her expression, dropped to one knee, lowered her head, placed a fist on the ground, while her other arm rested on her other knee and said, "Forgive me for my insolence, Jigokukage-sama, I meant no disrespect"

"Don't worry about it" Daichi said as he waved it off, "If I prevented all my subordinates from venting, the pent up anger would probably drive them insane"

"What are the details of my mission?" Miu asked.

With that Daichi explained her roll as his escort and the details of his mission, Miu knew Daichi was withholding details, but understood she would be notified later and understood that it was big since the people on Daichi's escort team, including Naruto, were the people Daichi trusted the most.

"*Sigh* I accept my mission and any danger it may entail" Miu said, "Now can you hurry up and go back to being my cousin"

Daichi popped a grin and said, "Cousin Mode Activated"

"Good" Miu said with a chuckle.

There was a knock on the door and Taro poked his head in, "Is it safe to come in?"

"Of course" Daichi replied.

Taro simply chuckled and re-entered the room with Kotaru in his arms, drinking juice from his bottle.

As soon as Kotaru saw his mother, he pulled the bottle out of his mouth, held out his arms and said, "Mama"

Miu smiled warmly as she took her son back into her arm, where he promptly returned to drinking his bottle.

"Hey sweetie, you enjoying the juice?" Miu asked then kissed the boy's nose when he nodded, "Good boy. Now Mama has to go change so I'm going to pass you to Uncle Daichi. Now you be a good boy while I'm gone ok?"

Kotaru simply nodded and was passed to Daichi who gladly took hold of him and bounced him in his arms as he walked around the room.

When Miu returned, she was wearing a black and white, low-cut china dress under a modified Jigokugakure Jounin flak jacket, that was unzipped and a pair of black high heel boots that went up to her thighs, while her Hitai-ite was tied loosely around her neck and her long hair was rolled up into a bun, held in place by a pair of chopsticks.

"Ninja-mama! Ninja-mama!" Kotaru squealed as Daichi put him down and he ran over and hugged his mother's legs.

"You going?" Kotaru asked as he looked up and stared into Miu's eyes.

"Yes sweetie" Miu said as she picked Kotaru up, "Mama has a mission so she has to go away for a while with Uncle Daichi and Naruto, ok?"

"Ok" Kotaru said sadly, "I get pressie?"

"Only if you're a good boy for Papa and Grandpa" Miu said.

"Yay!" Kotaru cheered, "I be good!"

"No pranks" Miu warned.

"Awwww" Kotaru whined in disappointment.

"It's like watching a mini-Naruto" Everyone thought.

"Hey Kotaru" Naruto said, "You want me to bring you back anything special?"

"WAMEN!" the blue haired boy squealed.

"Exactly like Naruto" Everyone sweat dropped as they made their way to the elevators.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**WOO HOO! I'VE FINALLY CROSSED 100,000 WORDS YAY FOR ME!**

**And now we are finally on our way to Konoha, Yay! So what did you all think? Please let me know, I really want to know. Why won't you let me know? *cries***

**So... What did you think of the Night club scene, I know it was out of place, but I just had to do it, so forgive me if you didn't like it. **

**Jutsu-Jutsu no Jutsu**

**(1) - Any of my UK readers will recognise the content of the scene. The rest of you try searching for it on youtube, it's cute, it's annoying, I hate it, But it's memorable and i had to use it.**

**Enjoy.**


	14. Detour

Chapter 14: Detour

"I have a question" Miu said as they jumped through the trees.

"Shoot" Daichi said.

"Why is the Uchiha brat being carried? Don't tell me that this is the extent of Konoha's idiocy" Miu said.

"Nah" Naruto said, "He just can't walk 'cause I shot out both his kneecaps"

"Why?" Miu asked.

"'Cause he spat in my face and acted smart with Daichi" Naruto replied.

The blond suddenly found himself being smothered by a pair of large breasts.

"Oh I am so proud of you!" Miu chirped as she continued to smother Naruto.

"Miu, please let my boyfriend go, he's starting to turn blue from lack of oxygen" Daichi said.

"Oh my" Miu said and promptly released Naruto.

Naruto gasped for air then jumped a few paces ahead until he was parallel to Daichi and growled out, "I hate breasts"

Daichi simply chuckled as they continued jumping through the trees.

A week passed and the group finally entered the deserts of Kaze no Kuni. Normally it wouldn't have taken this long, but due to Ame being a major unknown factor, Daichi decided that a more southern route would be appropriate, a route that would take them through a larger bulk of Kaze no Kuni, through Kawa no Kuni before finally crossing over into Hi no Kuni.

"Woo its hot" Naruto said as he wiped the sweat off his cheek, his favourite goggles keeping the sand out of his eyes.

"I'm so glad I dressed light" Daichi said, his dark sunglasses making him look very alluring.

"I quite like the heat" Nell said causing everyone to look at her as if she was crazy.

"I think Nell's getting a heat stroke" Soul said and passed her a bottle of water.

"I appreciate the gesture, but I'm serious. This heat is infinitely better than the cold dark desert of Hueco Mundo" Nell said.

"She has a point" Ichigo said.

Everyone merely shrugged and continued their trek over the desert sands.

After a while, Daichi heard the familiar pop of a summons and saw Shizuko, the two tailed white wolf, running next to him with a scroll in her jaws.

"Shizuko, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Daichi asked as he took the scroll from her.

"Urgent message from the Hokage, for your eyes only" Shizuko said.

Immediately Daichi called out an order to stop and began reading the scroll. After a few minutes, Daichi paled.

"What's wrong?" Jiraiya asked.

"Last night, the village of Sunagakure was attacked and the Kazekage kidnapped" Daichi said.

Naruto paled and his hands started to tremble as he stuttered out, "Who were the perpetrators?"

"The Akatsuki" Daichi replied.

"Daichi we have to help him" Naruto said frantically, "Gaara was the first person to truly understand what my life was like. He's the first person I ever made a true connection with. Pleas we have to help him"

"You don't have to tell me twice" Daichi said, "But the decision is not in my hands"

With that said Daichi turned and addressed the Konoha Delegation, "Attention members of the Konoha Delegation! Sabaku no Gaara, Godaime Kazekage of Sunagakure no Sato was kidnapped by the terrorist faction known as the Akatsuki! Since you all are the closest Konoha-nins available, you may decide whether or not to lend assistance! Although in my opinion, it may prove to be a good opportunity to rectify your village's idiocy! WHAT SAY YOU?"

"I say we help" Shikamaru said, "They helped us out during the Uchiha's attempted defection, so I say it's time we return the favour"

"All in favour?" Daichi asked.

Everyone, except Sasuke, raised their hand.

"All opposed?" Daichi asked.

Sasuke raised his hand.

"Your vote doesn't count" Daichi said, "The matter is decided, we re-route to Suna immediately"

"Thank you" Naruto whispered.

"I was gonna go there anyway" Daichi said then cut his thumb, ran through a string of hand seals, slammed his palm on the sand and called out, "Kuchiyose: Genso Kyodai!"

Five puffs of smoke later and Fubuki's five pups were standing before them.

"Daichi-sama, how may we be of service?" Entei asked.

"We need to get to Sunagakure immediately, it is a matter of great importance" Daichi said.

"At once Daichi-sama" Raikou said as all five wolves grew to the size of horses.

"EVERYONE CLIMB ON!" Daichi called out as he jumped onto Entei's back followed by Naruto and the rest of the escort team while everyone else piled onto one of the other wolves. Once everyone had climbed on, the wolves grew to their full size, twice the size of the Kyuubi (Fubuki is a lot larger) and lurched forward with an immense burst of speed towards Suna.

A few hours later, one of the guards at Suna's main gate noticed an odd, but large dust cloud in the distance. Knowing full well that there were no sandstorms predicted for the day, he did the smart thing and contacted his superior.

When the superior looked through a pair of binoculars he nearly stumbled over backwards.

"Sir, what's wrong?" the guard asked.

"I'm getting too old for this shit, that or the heats finally got to me. I thought I just saw five giant wolves headed towards us" the ninja said.

"Sir, I don't think you were seeing things" the guard said.

"What are you talking about?" the ninja asked then looked and indeed saw five giant wolves speeding towards them.

Two minutes later the five wolves reaches the outer wall of Suna and stopped abruptly sending a wave of wind and sand over the wall.

When the dust settled, the wolves were gone and a group of people stood at the foot of the gate.

"The Hokage sent us; we've come to lend assistance!" Jiraiya called out.

"T-that's the Gama-Sennin Jiraiya!" one of the guards said, "Maybe we should open the gates"

"Wait!" the superior said, "How can you be sure that, that is really Jiraiya of the Sannin?"

"Open the gates" a voice said and everyone turned to see a man with his head wrapped in cloth, a portion of which was hanging over his left eye.

"Baki-sama" a guard said in surprise.

"Open the gates" Baki said, "Only with someone like Jiraiya of the Sannin, would Konoha be able to have a response time like this"

"HA!" the guards said as they went to open the gates.

Once the gates had been opened, a large group of Suna-nin poured out and surrounded the group.

"Your response time is impressive" Baki said as he approached, "But I thought Jiraiya of the Sannin was known for his use of toads not wolves"

"Actually, those wolves were mine" Daichi said, Naruto was next to him, but was under a Henge.

"Who are you?" Baki asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Daichi said with a smirk.

The Suna-nins quickly went on the defensive.

"They're diplomats from a distant country" Kakashi said, "We were escorting them to Konoha and were passing through Kaze when we received the message of Kazekage-sama's abduction. In fact they recommended that we detour and lend assistance"

"Hn, well either way we are grateful for the quick response. It appears you are more than just hypocritical murderers" Baki said, "Are any of you medic-nin? The Kazekage's brother was poisoned by the kidnappers and our people do not possess the necessary skills to treat him"

Ino and Sakura started to raise their hands, but Daichi beat them to it.

"I am a highly trained medic-nin and am more than willing to offer my services" Daichi said.

Baki hesitated for a moment, but then sighed, "Follow me"

Once they had reached the hospital, they were taken to where Kankuro was being kept while Daichi went over his medical file.

"Right, seems pretty straight forward" Daichi said then pointed to Naruto, "Come with me"

"Our staff will assist" Baki said.

"I work alone" Daichi said.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that" Baki said.

"I work alone or I don't work at all, make your choice. Although frankly, I am the best chance that man has" Daichi said.

Baki growled under his breath then said, "Fine"

With that Daichi and Naruto disappeared into the room.

Once inside, Naruto dropped his Henge and sighed, "I hate being dead"

Daichi chuckled as he ruffled Naruto's hair, "Don't worry I'll find a way to bring you back"

Naruto chuckled as they made their way to Kankuro's bedside.

"He looks different without his make-up" Naruto said.

"Make-up?" Daichi asked.

"Yeah he normally has these purple markings all over his face" Naruto said.

Daichi simply shrugged and activated his Mukogan, scanning the puppeteer's body.

"Hmmm, I'll need to extract some of the poison and perform a full chemical analysis in order to create an anti-venom" Daichi said.

"Who… who are you?" a voice rasped out.

Daichi and Naruto looked down to see Kankuro looking at them, although his eyes seemed unfocused and his body shuddered in pain.

"Relax Kankuro-san, I am a highly trained medic and am here to help. Just lie back and relax, the toxin has already spread to some of your major organs, and an increase in heart rate will make it spread faster" Daichi said, but due to his disoriented state, Kankuro started trying to get up.

"Kankuro! Kankuro!" Naruto said as he pushed the Nin back down, "Listen to the sound of my voice. Do you know who I am?"

Kankuro squinted as he tried to focus then frowned as he said, "Uzumaki? Is… is that you? I… thought you were dead. Am I hallucinating?"

Naruto chuckled heartily, "No, you're not hallucinating and I'm not dead, biologically anyway"

"But we were there when they dragged you onto the platform; we saw your head roll. Temari cried for weeks after we returned to Suna and Gaara stayed locked up in his room for months" Kankuro said, his face riddled with confusion.

Naruto's eyes saddened, "I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you guys, but it was necessary to throw off the Akatsuki"

"A lot of good that did" Kankuro growled then hissed and held his stomach.

"The poison's started attacking his liver" Daichi said as he quickly drew a blood sample, injected Kankuro with a painkiller, and used chakra to separate the blood while analysing it with his Mukogan.

"I got it!" Daichi said as he quickly rushed over to a work table and took out several scrolls.

"Daichi?" Naruto asked.

"I've analysed the poison and I know how to counteract it" Daichi said.

"That's great" Naruto said then noticed Daichi wasn't paying attention, sighed and turned back to Kankuro, "Now he won't talk to anyone until he's finished, but at least you will get better"

"Who is that guy anyway?" Kankuro asked, "He's kinda familiar"

"Remember that guy who brought me back to Konoha after Sasuke's retrieval and performed that operation that saved my life?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah" Kankuro replied.

"That's him" Naruto said then jerked a thumb towards Daichi.

"You're kidding" Kankuro said.

"Nope" Naruto said as he popped a grin, "You wanna know something else?"

Kankuro looked at Naruto as if asking him to go on.

"He's my boyfriend" Naruto said.

"WHAT!" Kankuro yelled as he tried to get up, but was forced back by a stern Naruto.

"Seriously, don't make me hit you for being an idiot" Naruto said.

Kankuro laid back down and got lost in his thoughts for a moment then cracked a grin and started laughing.

"Kankuro?" Naruto said, fearing that the toxin might have started attacking his brain.

"Ya know I always knew you might be queer" Kankuro said then yelped in pain when Naruto hit him.

"I'll hit you" Naruto growled out as he made an angry fist.

"You already did!" Kankuro yelled.

"That's beside the point, I don't like being called queer, gay yes, queer no" Naruto said.

"Yeesh don't get ya panties in a knot ya fairy *WHAM* AHHHHHH! PATIENT ABUSE!" Kankuro yelled when Naruto hit him again while Daichi smirked and continued to make the antidote.

After half an hour Daichi suddenly stood from his workstation and yelled out, "Eureka!"

"She's dead" Naruto said.

"Quiet you!" Daichi snapped jokingly, "I was just exclaiming my success in creating the antidote"

"Well what are you waiting for, give it to Kankuro!" Naruto said.

"Honestly, you have no patience" Daichi said as he injected Kankuro with the antidote.

Immediately Kankuro's breathing eased and his stats started to improve.

"Feeling better?" Daichi asked.

"Much" Kankuro said then turned to Naruto, "I'm sorry for getting angry at you earlier"

Naruto simply smiled and shook his head, "You had every right to. Besides I plan to make it up to you"

"How?" Kankuro asked.

"By getting Gaara back" Naruto said with determination in his eyes then was startled when Kankuro grabbed his hand.

"Naruto… please save my little brother" Kankuro said.

Naruto gave a determined nod and turned to leave.

"As admirable as your determination is, there are some key factors that you're overlooking" Daichi said causing Naruto to turn around sheepishly.

"First of all, we know that one of the assailants uses poisons in combat, so we need an ace up our sleeves , the anti-venom cultures still need time to mature so we will need to wait a few hours for that" Daichi pointed out, "Secondly, we have absolutely no idea where they might be heading"

"Kawa" Kankuro said, "When I fought them, they were heading towards Kawa"

"See" Daichi said, "With that piece of information we are now 75% ready. Once we have a sufficient amount of anti-venom, we can leave"

Naruto grumbled, but sat down then jumped when they heard a commotion outside the door.

"What is going on?" Daichi said as he opened the door and saw an old woman trying to attack Kakashi.

"Nee-chan, the White Fang has been dead for years, that's his son" An old man said.

"Ohohohohoh!" the old woman laughed nervously, "I knew that"

Everyone sweat dropped.

Daichi cleared his throat catching everyone's attention, "If any of you are wondering, Kankuro-san has been given the anti-venom and is recovering nicely"

Immediately everyone began pouring into the room to check on the man.

As soon as Baki laid eyes on Naruto, he recoiled in shock and said, "You're that-"

"Baki" Kankuro said, "You will say no more and you will not speak of it to anyone outside this room. Do I make myself clear?"

"Hai, Kankuro-sama" Baki said though he did eye Naruto wearily.

"Thanks" Naruto whispered.

"No problem" Kankuro said.

A few hours later, the anti-venom cultures were ready.

"Alright" Daichi said, "I only have enough anti-venom for nine doses and they will be effective for up to six hours. Only nine people will be going to retrieve the Kazekage. Since Team Daichi is best equipped for the mission, we are confirmed, leaving only three doses left meaning Team 7 will also be joining us"

"Wait what do you mean three doses, there are seven of you" Sakura said.

"Nell's biology is fundamentally different from a normal human's so she is immune to most toxins including this one" Daichi said.

"I'm coming as well" the old woman said.

"Chiyo-baa-sama, you mustn't" Baki said.

"I'm afraid I cannot, in good conscience, allow you to come there is not enough anti-venom" Daichi said, "Due to your current age, the toxins used would ravage your body in minutes"

"I don't care" Chiyo said, "The member of Akatsuki that kidnapped the Kazekage was Akasuna no Sasori, my grandson. I wish to confront him"

Daichi tried to stare the woman down, but she refused to budge.

"Ugh, fine! But if you die out there, I'm leaving your corpse to be consumed by the sands!" Daichi said then began handing out the injections with the anti-venom.

"Daichi, I really think you should reconsider the teaming and allow myself and another Jounin to accompany you instead of the Haruno girl and the Uchiha" Jiraiya said.

"No" Daichi said as he injected himself, "I need you and the others to stay here and secure the village. I guarantee that news of the Kazekage's disappearance has spread and I want you guys to lend aid in the event of a raid. Now I'm not trying to put down the Shinobi Forces of Suna, but I feel it is better to be safe than sorry"

"Very well" Jiraiya said as he sighed.

"Chiyo-baa-sama" Naruto said softly, catching the old woman's attention.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Here" Naruto said as he held out a syringe, "Daichi actually had an extra dose of the anti-venom and I'm giving it to you, I can tell how badly you want to see your grandson so I only think its fair"

"Thank you, my child" Chiyo said in a rare moment of trust as she allowed Naruto to inject her.

"Just promise you won't tell Daichi" Naruto said.

"Of course" Chiyo replied.

"Alright" Daichi said once everyone was ready, "Let us depart!"

Two hours since they left Suna, the rescue teams were making decent time, well as decent as they could get with three Konoha-nins tagging along.

Sensing the chakra pulse of a Jutsu, Daichi yelled out an order to stop then threw up a wall of shadow to absorb the massive fireball that was hurtling towards them.

"Impressive, not many can simply disperse a fireball of that magnitude" voice said as a man wearing a black cloak with red clouds appeared. He had a Konoha Hitai-ite with a slash running through it, black hair, a stern expression on his face and, more noticeably, the Sharingan.

"What makes you think I dispersed it? Uchiha Itachi" Daichi asked and made a single hand sign, "Muton: Bunkatsu Koka!"

Suddenly two walls of shadow appeared on either side of the man before two smaller fireballs flew out and impacted, unfortunately the man dodged.

"So you know who I am?" Itachi said then noticed Naruto, "Naruto-kun, I'm surprised to see you; last I heard you had been executed"

"Hey Itachi" Naruto said as he popped a grin.

"Well this is certainly a chance to good to pass up on" Itachi said, "I'm afraid you will have to come with me, Naruto-kun"

"Fat chance" Naruto said still grinning, "But you can sure as hell try"

"As much as we would love to stay and chat, we do have a mission to complete" Daichi said, "You guys go on ahead, I'll take care of-"

"ITACHI!" Sasuke roared as he charged forward, lightning crackling in his hand

"Foolish brother" Itachi said as he brought his hands together to perform a Jutsu.

"Foolish indeed" Daichi said as he dropped next to Sasuke and brought his heel down, smashing him into the sand knocking him unconscious.

Daichi then picked up the unconscious teen and threw him towards Kakashi.

"Get going" Daichi said.

Immediately everyone nodded and ran past Itachi.

"I'm afraid you will be staying here, Naruto-kun" Itachi said as he pointed a finger to the blond and called out, "Utakata"

As Naruto turned he saw a flock of crows appear that turned into shuriken then rain down on him, but before they impacted they suddenly disappeared and Naruto noticed Daichi standing between him and Itachi.

"Your opponent right now is me Itachi and no one else" Daichi said as he deactivated his Mukogan, "You would be very wise to remember that"

Naruto was about to put his hand on Daichi's shoulder, but thought better of it and quickly hurried off to join the others.

Daichi and Itachi continued to stare each other down for a good ten minutes before Daichi stood up straight sighed, tugged on his collar while fanning himself and said, "Woo, it is just far too hot for me to be all serious like this"

Itachi intensified his glare and was about to perform a Jutsu but was cut off.

"For God's sake put those eyes away and relax, you wouldn't be able to lay a finger on me especially since you are using a proxy" Daichi said sounding mildly annoyed as he pulled out a scroll.

"How did you know about that?" Itachi asked sternly.

Daichi chuckled as he unsealed a table, two chairs, and a large umbrella, set them in place and took a seat under the shade, "You know how they saw the Byakugan sees all and the Sharingan copies all, well my eyes define all. Now please take a seat, I merely wish to talk"

Itachi stayed where he was.

Daichi sighed, "I do not see what the issue is. You are several tens of miles away, projecting yourself over a willing host. Even if I knew where you were there is no way I would be able to get to you in time. If I attack you, I will merely injure the proxy. You essentially are completely safe"

Itachi hesitated for a moment before relaxing slightly and taking a seat while Daichi unsealed a thermos and two glasses.

"Iced tea?" Daichi asked as he filled both glasses and took a sip, "It's peach and mint flavour"

Itachi didn't move.

Daichi sighed, "Again, even if it were poisoned only the proxy will be injured"

Again Itachi hesitated for a moment before taking a sip of his drink surprised slightly at the richness of the flavour and how refreshing it was.

"So you are the infamous Uchiha Itachi" Daichi said as he sat back in his chair and laced his fingers together, "Tis a pleasure to make your acquaintance, my name is Sanzai Daichi"

"I hope Daichi will be alright" Naruto said with worry lacing his voice.

"Doubting Daichi's abilities are we?" Miu asked with a smirk.

"NO!" Naruto almost shouted then spoke in a softer voice, "I'm just… worried"

"About what?" Ichigo asked, thinking Naruto was being paranoid.

"Itachi can do this Genjutsu called Tsukuyomi. I've never experienced it, but when he used it on Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke, they were comatose and only after Tsunade-baa-chan took a look at them did they wake up and they were still in pretty bad shape. I just don't want Daichi to suffer the same fate" Naruto said.

Soul chuckled, "I hardly think Daichi would ever let anyone catch him in a Genjutsu let alone cast one"

"But"

"Naruto, what do you know about Daichi's Mukogan?" Maka asked.

"Well he told me they analyse anything he looks at and gives him information on it" Naruto said.

"The Eyes that Define All" Nell said.

"Huh?" Naruto replied.

"That is what Daichi-sama said the Mukogan was. They are the eyes that define all" Nell said.

"They see through everything, disassemble it and define it. The same applies to Genjutsu. The Mukogan will see through any and all Genjutsu, disassemble it, define it and in the process nullify it" Miu said.

"Basically Daichi is immune to Genjutsu unless he allows himself to be caught in one" Ichigo said.

"Oh" Naruto said then breathed a sigh of relief.

"I see them" Maka said, "Two hundred metres ahead"

"LETS PICK UP THE PACE PEOPLE" Ichigo said, "AND STICK TO THE PLAN"

"Now before we begin" Daichi said then took a sip of his tea, "I wish to clarify, would you prefer I call you Uchiha-san, Itachi-San or would Itachi suffice"

"Itachi-san will suffice" Itachi said, "Though we do not know each other well to be on a first name basis, I do not like being called by my clan's name"

"Very well" Daichi said then took another sip, "I would like it if you would call me Daichi, but I assume that would be asking too much"

"Sanzai-san will suffice" Itachi said then took a sip of his tea.

"If you insist" Daichi said with a chuckle.

"What is it that you wish to talk about?" Itachi said sternly.

"Straight to the point I see" Daichi said, "Very well, I noticed that you are different than most Uchihas and by Uchihas I mean Sasuke since he is the only Uchiha I've had the… privilege to interact with, so I must know is Sasuke the norm of the former Uchiha Clan or are you?"

For the first time in many, many years Itachi sighed, "You are a strange man Sanzai-san. I have only known you for less than an hour and already, for some inexplicable reason, I find you trustworthy. My years of experience as a ninja scream at me to eliminate you yet my instincts deem you no threat"

Daichi chuckled into his glass, "I tend to have that effect on people… So will you answer my question?"

"My brother, like most of my family, is a fool. He is blinded by his thirst for power, coupled with his incessant need to be on top and his overconfidence in his Dojutsu has made him arrogant, expecting everything to be handed to him on a silver platter, just like my family" Itachi said as he sighed again.

"And am I safe in assuming you are beyond such petty delusions?" Daichi asked.

"I saw the truth very early in my life and even though I tried to instil that truth in Sasuke, it appears that I have failed" Itachi said then took another sip of his drink, "On the day I murdered my family, I told Sasuke that he was weak, that if he ever hoped to defeat me, he would need more hatred. I was hoping he would do the opposite of what his family's murderer asked of him and follow the path of light. It was my last effort to show him the way to the truth, but it appears he chose to remain a fool and follow the path of chaos and destruction"

"He _is_ quite the idiot" Daichi said and smirked slightly at Itachi's glare, "He's already tried to assault me twice, failing both times, tried to assault Naruto, failed at that too, and even tried to make unreasonable demands of me with absolutely no proof that he even deserved what he wanted"

Itachi sighed yet again as he closed his eyes, massaged the bridge of his nose, shook his head and muttered, "Sasuke, when did you become such an idiot?"

"Now normally I would jump straight to the obvious question" Daichi said, catching Itachi's eye, "However, I feel the timing is inappropriate so I will allow you to ask me what ever you wish in order for us to build up a certain level of trust. I will be completely honest with my answers, hence I will tell you when I can and cannot divulge any further information. Fair enough?"

Itachi thought it over for a moment then gave a slight nod of his head.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo roared as he sent a wave of blue energy to cut the two Akatsuki members off.

"That's quite far enough" Miu said as they appeared behind them.

"Get going brat" Sasori said from within his puppet Hiruko.

"On it Sasori no Danna, un!" Deidara said as he tossed several small clay birds that exploded while he flew off on his clay bird.

It was then that Naruto saw the arm of Gaara hanging out of the Bird's mouth.

"LET GAARA GO!" Naruto roared and tried to follow, but was held back by Ichigo.

"After him and secure the Kazekage" Ichigo said before Maka, Soul, who was already in his weapon form, Miu, Kakashi and Sasuke left.

"Not so fast" Sasori said as he sent a spray of senbon towards them; however the attack was stopped when Nell intercepted the attack and deflected all the senbon with her sword.

"Your battle is with us, not them" Nell said dangerously.

"I don't have time to waste here" Sasori said as he suddenly whipped out a bladed metallic tail from his back then noticed Naruto, "You're the Kyuubi Jinchuriki! Last we heard you had been executed"

"Heh, Hell was boring so I decide to come back" Naruto said as he charged forward and dodged to the side when whipped his tail to stab him, but Naruto suddenly went wide eyed as he saw the tail come around him, aimed straight for his neck. However, before the tail could strike, it suddenly stopped and Naruto disappeared in a blur of Shunpo.

Naruto reappeared next to Ichigo then saw Nell holding the tail with her hand before she ripped it out, brought a glowing pink fist down and said, "Bara"

A pink burst of energy crashed down on Sasori, creating a large crater in the sand and a dust cloud. When the dust cleared, they saw the shattered remains of what appeared to be a puppet while a figure covered in a shred of black cloth stood on the other side of the crater. When the wind blew the cloth away, it revealed a teenage looking boy with short red hair and brown eyes wearing the Akatsuki robe.

"S-Sasori!" Chiyo gasped.

"WILL YOU HURRY IT UP?" Miu yelled to Kakashi and Sasuke as they jumped through the trees, having already crossed the border into Kawa no Kuni.

"We are" Kakashi said, "Any faster and we'll burn out in minutes"

"This is pathetic" Miu growled, "And you call yourself a Jounin. Under normal circumstances we would have caught them by now"

"Oi!" Deidara yelled, "You better pay attention to me otherwise you don't know what could happen, un!"

Deidara then flung out his hand and tossed a swarm of clay birds that flew towards them.

"Tch!" Miu grunted before she pulled out a double barrel gun and fired several rapid fire shots that hit each of the flying bombs dead on and detonated them.

"Maka! Can't you fly up there and do your Majogiri or something?" Miu asked.

"I'm afraid not" Maka said, "I have no idea what sort of effect Majogiri or Majingiri will have on the Kazekage since he is an impure Jinchuriki"

"Damn it!" Miu yelled.

"I have an idea" Kakashi said.

"Well spit it out" Miu said.

"It's theoretical, but I will need time to prepare, how much I don't know, but if it succeeds then it is guaranteed to stop him" Kakashi said.

"What are the chances of success?" Maka asked.

"Again, I'm not sure, but there is no harm in trying" Kakashi said.

"Do it" Miu said, "Any plan is better than no plan, right now. Maka, Soul and I will come up with come up with a backup just in case"

"What about me?" Sasuke said in a demanding tone.

"You will shut up and keep following" Miu growled, "You are already on very thin ice with me and I don't want to have to explain why I felt it was appropriate to put a bullet in your head"

Sasuke growled angrily and remained silent while Kakashi pulled up his Hitai-ite to reveal his Sharingan then closed it, made a single hand sign and focused.

"Who are you?" Itachi asked.

"As I've already mentioned, my name is Sanzai Daichi, anything beyond that I'm afraid is classified… for the moment anyway" Daichi said with a smirk.

"Where are you from?" Itachi asked.

"The Badlands" Daichi said, which was technically true, "The exact location is irrelevant for the time being"

"Are you a threat to the Akatsuki?" Itachi asked.

"Do you actually care?" Daichi asked with a raised eyebrow.

Itachi couldn't help himself, he tried desperately to suppress it, but it was too over powering, he smirked.

"An emotional response" Daichi said as he smirked; "Now we're getting somewhere"

"I'm afraid I must ask in lieu of our… audience" Itachi said.

"Oh, you mean our little eavesdropper? I'm not too pushed about him" Daichi said then poured himself another drink, "The umbrella over our heads is creating an auditory nullification field that also creates minor visual distortions, he may be able to see us talking, but he most definitely cannot hear us let alone read our lips, unless he decides to join us for a drink of course"

Daichi then raised his glass in toast, took a sip and said, "Now do you actually care if I am a threat?"

"The Akatsuki wish for peace" Itachi said.

"And by collecting all the Biju they will only bring about destruction, intentional or not" Daichi said.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked.

"I cannot go too deep into the details, but by collecting all the Biju, the Akatsuki will unleash upon this Earth a catastrophe that will wipe everything and I mean _everything_ from existence" Daichi said, "Whether this fact is known or not I am unsure, but I for one cannot and will not let this happen. So in other words, yes I am a threat. Now knowing what I have told you, do you care?"

"I do not" Itachi said flatly, "I only joined the Akatsuki to keep an eye on a particular individual who-"

"Say no more" Daichi said as he held up his hand, "I do not wish to know"

"Very well" Itachi said then allowed Daichi to pour him another drink.

"Any other questions?" Daichi asked.

"What is your relationship with Uzumaki Naruto?" Itachi asked.

Daichi promptly raised an eyebrow, popped a huge grin then started laughing, "I was honestly not expecting that question, I congratulate you not many people can defy my expectations like that. You, my friend have made my day, but I must ask, what made you want to ask that question?"

"When you dispelled my Genjutsu, he hesitated a moment before he left, I noticed his eyes showed concern for you" Itachi replied.

"Hm, in that case I shall answer" Daichi said, "I first encountered Naruto at the Valley of the End where he was combating your brother in order to prevent him from defecting to Oto"

Itachi's eyes widened slightly then narrowed them at the thought of Orochimaru.

"Stupidity, I know, but what can you do, your brother truly is an idiot" Daichi said, "Anyway, after your brother's defeat, I collected both of them, as they were heavily wounded, and delivered them to Konoha. While they were being treated for their injuries, Naruto suffered a heart complication and I had to transplant mine"

Itachi raised an eyebrow at that last statement.

"If you must know, I heal extremely quickly, regenerating a heart is nothing for me" Daichi said as he took a sip and smirked into his glass, "The surgery was a success and I stayed by his side to monitor his recovery. When news of Naruto's execution reached us, we fled to the Badlands"

"But there was evidence that he was executed" Itachi said.

"Which was turned into an elaborate hoax by means of a Bunshin" Daichi said, "from the moment we entered the Badlands, I tutored Naruto in the ways of the ninja during which time we became… more. To sum it up I am Naruto's saviour, his teacher, his lover. I am his family"

"His lover?"

"Yes his lover. Do you wish to know how it came about?" Daichi asked.

"No thank you" Itachi said flatly.

Daichi smirked and chuckled as took a sip, "Are you sure?"

"Quite"

Daichi chuckled again.

After a short moment of staring off into the distance, Daichi refocused his gaze and looked Itachi right in the eye, "After this rather lovely conversation, I feel that we have developed a certain level of trust don't you?"

Itachi didn't respond.

"Well I believe I have taken up enough of your time, so I have one final question to ask before we part ways" Daichi said as he sealed away the glasses and thermos.

"What is your question?" Itachi asked.

"People in our line of occupation, as I'm sure you are quite well aware of, get to see more of humanity's darkness than most" Daichi said and noted Itachi's barest of nods, "Murderers, rapists, child abusers, I could elaborate further, but I'm sure you understand. However, you don't appear to be a denizen of the dark, everything about you says you abhor those who spread fear for the sake of their self-gratification. So I'm truly curious to know why you murdered your entire clan save for Sasuke"

Itachi tensed at the question and his breath caught in his throat though he didn't show it.

Staring off into the distance for a significant amount of time, Itachi sighed, turned his attention back to Daichi and said, "It wasn't murder"

Daichi looked at Itachi quizzically.

"The death of the Uchiha by my hand wasn't a murder… it was an assassination… at least it was supposed to be" Itachi said causing Daichi's eyes to widen in shock.

"You were ordered to kill your entire family?" Daichi asked in shock, "By whom?"

"The village council" Itachi said, there was no longer a reason to conceal the truth.

"The Hokage ordered you to kill your family?" Daichi asked incredulously.

"No, the Hokage was strongly against the idea, however the Advisory Council convinced him otherwise" Itachi said.

"Why?" Daichi asked.

"The Uchihas have never been known for their passive nature or their tolerance to allow others to stand above them" Itachi said.

Daichi had a confused look on his face.

"Amongst the Uchihas, there was a group who were dissatisfied with the way things were. They were organising a coup d'état in order to overthrow the Hokage and take control of the village. Unfortunately one of those conspirators was my father" Itachi explained, "When I notified the Hokage, he was deeply troubled and wanted to solve this in a diplomatic fashion, but the Advisory Council were against it, saying that my father would not listen to reason and in a way they were right"

Daichi was horrified, but continued to listen intently.

"The plan was for me to eliminate only the conspirators, making it look like the work was that of an external party, after which I would then take the reigns as Clan Head, since I was the next legitimate heir and then work towards fostering peace between the Uchiha and Konoha" Itachi said.

Daichi nodded in understanding.

"However, when I returned to the Uchiha District, I found out that the deed had already been done, but instead of killing the intended targets, no one was spared. When I found out who the perpetrator was, I convinced Sasuke that I was the one who performed the deed and left the village, thus becoming a missing-nin" Itachi said.

"Might I ask who the culprit was?" Daichi asked after a long and heavy silence.

"He is the person in Akatsuki that I am keeping an eye on" Itachi said.

"I see" Daichi said as he rubbed his chin in thought, "So because of the paranoid delusions of those whose minds were forever stuck in the past, you were forced to do the unthinkable, however since the deed had already been done, you technically failed your mission. Under every legal aspect, you never killed anyone, you are technically innocent so there wasn't any need to actually leave the village, yet you still did"

"That's because-"

"That's because the guilt of actually resolving yourself to perform such a horrific deed ate away at you and as a result you fled, that and the true culprit is a force to be reckoned with, thus in order to spare the village from unnecessary panic, you took the blame upon yourself, am I right?" Daichi said.

"How did you know that?" Itachi asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"Deduction is an art form, that and I am very, very good at reading people even someone like yourself, who claims to be devoid of emotions" Daichi said.

"I see" Itachi said.

Daichi sighed, "With everything that you have told me, I have a fairly well informed understanding over everything that happened as well as a fairly decent opinion of you. You Itachi-san are a pacifist, you hate conflict and would prefer that everyone get along, however if the need arises for you to dirty your hands to preserve peace, you will not hesitate to do so"

Itachi raised an eyebrow at the deduction.

"You are also fiercely loyal to the point of it being both a blessing and a curse. A quality that I both respect and admire" Daichi said then sighed, "As a thank you for your honesty, I would like to reintroduce myself and offer you a proposition"

Itachi raised his eyebrow in both interest and mild confusion.

"My name is Sanzai Daichi, Nanadaime Jigokukage of Jigokugakure no Sato" Daichi said.

Itachi's eyes widened in surprise, the man in front of him was a Kage, albeit of a village he had never heard of, but a Kage none the less, a title you don't take on, on a mere whim.

"You said you had a proposition" Itachi said.

"Yes" Daichi said as he took out a scroll and turned serious, "I will not lie to you Itachi-san; you have impressed me, something very few have been able to do. While I may have the resources to clear your name, I feel the time isn't right, also even if you were cleared; there would be a significant level of doubt amongst the populace due to the amount of time that this has been covered up"

"Would be able to clear my name?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, by saving Uzumaki Naruto's life and protecting him from the ignorant masses, I have gained a deep level of trust with the Hokage and Jiraiya of the Sannin. If I were to recommend it, they would investigate the matter and thus your name would be cleared, but like I said the time is inappropriate" Daichi said.

Itachi listened intently.

"I do, however, have an alternative" Daichi said as he unsealed a single Jigokugakure Hitai-ite and pushed it towards Itachi, "I wish for you to join me, Itachi-san, as a ninja under my command"

Itachi was shocked and didn't even bother to hide it.

"I will not lie, Itachi-san, after taking into account everything you have told me as well as your current status, I feel that I could most definitely use your assistance." Daichi said, "I haven't told anyone this yet, but I have a plan. One that once put into motion, will shake the Elemental Countries to their deepest core, but once fulfilled, will bring true peace to this world and will eliminate the threat of total annihilation"

"Why me?" Itachi asked.

"Because of your circumstances" Daichi said.

Itachi looked confused.

"Uzumaki Naruto may be someone whom I trust implicitly, but he lacks both experience and knowledge" Daichi said, "You, on the other hand are older, thus you are more experienced, also your time as a missing-nin makes you far more knowledgeable regarding the Elemental Countries, knowledge that I lack, but most definitely need if I am to see my plan through to success"

"I see" Itachi said as he eyed the Hitai-ite.

"However, do be aware that there is absolutely no obligation on you to accept this offer. Whether you join me or not is entirely up to you and I will hold no grudge should you decline. Of course you can take as much time as you need to weigh out your options in order to make a properly informed decision" Daichi explained.

Itachi mulled the offer over in his head for a while before he said, "I will need time to think about this, but how would I be able to contact you with my answer?"

"This Hitai-ite is your method of confirmation" Daichi said, "Should you wish to take me up on my offer, all you will need to do is stand in front of a mirror, tie this Hitai-ite around your forehead and keep it on for a duration of ten seconds, no more, no less. After that you may remove it, but it must remain on your person at all times. If you wish to decline the offer, all you need to do is take this Hitai-ite to a blacksmith and have it melted down and mixed with other metals while the cloth is to be burned, simple"

Itachi furrowed his brow, "That is a very odd method"

"It is, but it works" Daichi said.

Itachi went silent for a moment before he said, "I am an image cast over a proxy, how would you get this Hitai-ite to me? You do not know where I am"

Daichi simply smirked as he created a small black portal on the table and dropped the Hitai-ite into it.

Many miles away, the real Itachi nearly lost focus when he felt an object drop into his pocket.

When Daichi saw Itachi's image over the proxy shimmer for a moment, he said, "Does that answer your question?"

"How did you-"

"One of my many mysteries" Daichi said, "Now, for our final order of business before we part ways, I wish to notify you of your mission should you decide to accept my offer, especially considering it may be a while before we are next able to speak like this"

"Go on" Itachi said.

"Your mission, effective the moment you put on that Hitai-ite for the first time until I say otherwise, is to be a sleeper agent. You are to continue with your duties within the Akatsuki as if this conversation never happened. Should we meet in the field, I will manipulate the situation so that I will do battle with you alone, that way I will be able to ensure your survival while maintaining your cover. There will be absolutely zero contact no matter what the reason, unless it is because you suspect you have been exposed. In the event you are exposed, you will be extracted and taken to an undisclosed, safe location where you shall remain until I personally come to retrieve you. Am I clear?" Daichi said in all seriousness.

"Yes" Itachi said.

"Excellent" Daichi said then smiled, "I hope that the next time we meet, it is as comrades, not adversaries"

"I hope so too" Itachi said.

Daichi smiled then said, "I hope you realise that I will need to eliminate your proxy for the sake of consistency"

"Yes I am aware" Itachi said.

"Then until next time" Daichi said as he snapped his fingers causing several shadow tendrils to erupt out of the proxy's heart, killing him instantly and ending the projection Jutsu.

Once Daichi sealed the man's body and furniture into a scroll, he sighed put on a pair of sunglasses and disappeared in a shimmer of black mist.

"This is most troubling" Black-Zetsu said when they emerged out of the ground.

"We must inform Leader-sama immediately" White-Zetsu said.

"You know it is horribly rude to eavesdrop on other people's conversations"

Immediately Zetsu spun around, but all he saw was a bright flash.

"What happened?" White-Zetsu asked.

"We were following the Kyuubi child after confirming he was alive" Black-Zetsu said.

"And then they fought Itachi-san's proxy which was defeated" White-Zetsu said.

"Yes, we were disoriented by the final Jutsu" Black-Zetsu said, "A chakra enhanced scream is… unusual but strangely effective"

"We must hurry" White-Zetsu said before they disappeared into the ground.

As Daichi flew over the desert, his mind began to wander.

"I wonder what the others are up to" he thought.

"Only one way to find out" Fubuki replied.

"True" Daichi said then increased his speed.

"ARE YOU QUITE FINISHED?" Miu yelled impatiently.

"No. This is a very delicate process, so please let me focus" Kakashi said.

"Alright, I've had enough of this" Miu growled, "Maka, let's finish this mission"

"On it" Maka said before she transformed Soul into his flight mode and sped off towards Deidara while Miu leapt into the air and suddenly sprouted butterfly wings.

Once Maka was close enough, she jumped of Soul and transformed both her arms into scythe blades while Soul transformed back into a human and grabbed hold of Gaara's arm. Next Maka sliced off the birds head while Miu performed a stomping motion with her leg causing a portal to open over Deidara before a massive foot wearing high-heels and apparently made of hair and ribbons burst out and stomped on Deidara sending him and his headless clay bird crashed into the trees below.

As Maka and Soul fell, they freed Gaara's body from the clay before Maka grabbed hold of him while Soul shifted back into weapon form. Once Maka grabbed hold of him, she transformed Soul into flight mode and flew down to safety.

"I have secured the Kazekage" Maka said once Miu, Kakashi and Sasuke landed in the clearing.

"Good" Miu said, "Let's take care of our little pest then head back"

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? UN!" Deidara yelled as he stumbled into the clearing.

"That was my Wicked Weave" Miu said, "You like?"

"What ever it was, you're not gonna get a chance to do it again, un!" Deidara said then threw out several clay birds.

Immediately Miu took out her gun and shot them down.

Deidara growled as he threw out more birds, but they too were shot down.

"Stop destroying my art you crazy bitch! UN!" Deidara yelled then jumped when a bullet zipped past his cheek.

"Don't call me crazy" Miu growled, "and what were you talking about art? You some sort of artist?"

"Yeah I'm an artist, un!" Deidara said as he made a few clay birds, threw them behind him and detonated them, bringing down a few trees, "Art is a blast, UN!"

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard" Miu said.

"What! How dare you criticise my art, un!" Deidara yelled.

"Oh please" Miu said as he she waved her gun around causing Maka and Kakashi, who was still focusing, to eye it wearily, "My cousin creates weapons and seals as a hobby, absolutely beautiful. Each one created with the utmost care and to perfection. According to him, art is functional, but that's not what I think art is"

"Oh?" Deidara said, "Then what is art, un!"

Immediately Miu threw off her flak jacket, stood side profile, turned her head towards the bomber, raised her left arm, placed it behind her shoulder, then leaned forward slightly, puffing out her breasts and bottom, slowly slid her right hand down the right side of her back, over her bottom, as she bent her knees, drooped her eyes slightly, tilted her head back slightly and in a very sexy voice said, "Art is pleasure"

The effect was instant; Deidara went wide eyed as his jaws dropped and a trickle of blood seeped out his nose. Kakashi's normal eye widened as a blush appeared over his mask and a red stain started to form under his nose.

Maka simply lowered her head and shook it, but when she saw a trickle of blood seep out of Soul's blade, she began smashing him against a tree while roaring out, "YOU DARE LOOK AT OTHER WOMEN IN MY PRESENCE? IF YOU LIKE TITS AND ASS SO MUCH I'LL BOOK YOU IN FOR PLASTIC SURGERY!"

Sasuke, on the other hand, just looked disinterested.

Once Miu put her flak jacket back on, everyone recovered.

"Ahem!" Deidara said once he recovered, "An interesting philosophy, I'll give you that, un. BUT IT'LL NEVER DEFEAT MINE, UN!"

Deidara then pulled out a large clump of clay from his pouch and began moulding it.

"Wanna bet" Miu said, she was currently on the ground with her body forming a zigzag. Once she had caught Deidara's attention, she spread her legs and threw her head back; of course the front of her china dress kept her modest,, although she was wearing panties.

Immediately, Deidara's jaw dropped as did the lump of clay in his hand, Kakashi blushed again while the red stain on his mask darkened and Maka angrily smashed Soul into a tree repeatedly spraying blood everywhere, whether it came from the nosebleed or from the beating was unknown, eventually the tree could no longer handle the beating and collapsed.

Upon seeing this Miu quickly kicked out one leg while lifting the other, revealing the guns attached to her legs and fired them. One bullet tore through Deidara's arm, severing it while the other hit the lump of clay causing it to detonate, throwing Deidara into the forest.

"Well that was fun" Miu said as she picked herself of the ground and dusted herself off.

"Whore" Sasuke muttered before a whip slapped him across the face, leaving a bloody welt.

"Seriously, think before you speak" Miu said as she sealed her whip into a scroll, "You'll live longer"

Suddenly they heard chuckling and turned to see a bruised and beaten Deidara stumble back into the clearing.

"You're good, you bitch, un. But if I'm going down, I'm taking you all with me" Deidara said before his body started bloating up like a balloon.

"SHIT! HE'S GONNA BLOW HIMSELF UP!" Miu yelled.

"We'll never get away in time!" Maka cried out.

"Leave it to me" Kakashi said as he lowered his hands to show his Sharingan which had changed.

Sasuke growled in annoyance and envy while Kakashi stared at Deidara and said, "Kamui"

Instantly a vortex appeared and began sucking Deidara in, but before he could be completely absorbed, Deidara exploded, however the effects of the vortex were enough to limit the area of devastation and only threw everyone off their feet.

"Everyone still alive?" Maka asked as she stumbled to her feet and helped Soul up who had thrown up a wall of Black Blood to absorb most of the explosion and was thus very exhausted and slightly burned.

"That was uncool" Soul said then hissed in pain when Maka started tending to the burns on his arm.

"Somehow" Miu groaned as she stood up and held her head, "That was a brilliant idea Kakashi; I have new found respect for you"

"Thanks, but that use up a lot of juice" Kakashi said before her started falling to the ground, but was caught by Miu.

"Easy there" Miu said then turned to Sasuke, "Help support him, while we head back, that's an order"

Sasuke growled in annoyance, but did as he was told.

As Miu went to pick up Gaara, she turned to Maka and said, "Maka, check to see if he's still alive"

Maka simply nodded her head and activated her Soul Perception ability then saw Deidara hiding several metres away, amongst the trees.

"He's dead" She said while sending Miu a secret hand signal to say he wasn't.

"Good" Miu said, "Lets hurry up and get back to the others, I'm sure Naruto's anxious to see his fellow Jinchuriki safe and sound"

With that everyone leapt into the trees towards the rest.

"This is pissing me off!" Naruto growled as he and everyone else dodged the myriad of senbon, sword wielding puppets and unusual constructs Sasori sent at them with the aid of his puppet army and the one puppet that was made from the Sandaime Kazekage, "Can't Getsuga Tensho to even the odds?"

"Like hell I'm gonna stand still long enough to be turned into a human pincushion" Ichigo said as he sliced a puppet in half only for it to send out a spray of needles.

"What about a Cero?" Naruto asked Nell.

"There's too much risk of someone getting in the way"

"Dammit" Naruto yelled then made a single hand sign and called out, "Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu"

A swarm of fire balls flew out of Naruto's mouth and burned several puppets to ashes.

"Give up" Sasori said, "You will never be able be able to defeat me especially when with this many puppets I could conquer a country"

"Ichigo! I really think we should finish this quickly" Nell said as she effortlessly destroyed several puppets.

"We don't have Daichi's permission" Ichigo said.

"We'll write it off as wanting to be flashy" Naruto said, "Daichi loves flashy"

"Ugh! Fine!" Ichigo said, "But if he gets pissed, I'm blaming the two of you!"

"Yes!" Naruto cried out then began muttering under his breath.

"Sakura-san, we need you to create a diversion" Nell said.

"WHAT? NOW?" She cried out while dodging frantically.

"When we tell you to" Ichigo said.

A few minutes later and everyone was still dodging.

"Your efforts are useless" Sasori said.

"You really think so?" Naruto said.

"Now Sakura-san!" Nell said.

Immediately Sakura dashed forward and with the help of Chiyo dodged several projectiles before slamming her fist into a house-sized cube of iron sand which was sent skidding across the desert's surface, mowing down several puppets and distracted Sasori who diverted his attention to the Kazekage puppet in order to stop the iron cube turned bulldozer.

"Bakudo no 81: Danku" Naruto said calmly before a semi-translucent barrier rose up, shielding everyone.

"Alright let's give him Hell" Ichigo called out before he and Nell flared their Reiatsu.

"It's about time" Naruto said as he smirked before his eyes flashed, turning a slitted-red, his whisker marks darkened, his canines elongated, a pair of fox ears popped out the top of his head, while his real ones disappeared, a fox tail grew out from the small of his back and a single full body pulse of red light appeared signifying the transformation was complete.

"Utae: Gamuza" Nell said as she held her Zanpakuto horizontally in front of her before it began to glow while mist poured out of it. Next a huge burst of energy occurred, kicking up a massive cloud of sand and when it cleared, Nell had transformed into brownish-green, ibex-like centaur. The horns on her mask became longer and more curved, framing her face while the crack on her mask sealed up. Her shoulders were covered with armoured white spaulders and she had white gauntlets on her hands while her sword had transformed into a double-sided lance.

"BANKAI!" Ichigo called out causing black energy to surround him. When it dispelled, Ichigo stood in his Bankai form with his hollow mask covering his face.

"Tensa Zangetsu" Ichigo said in his hollowfied raspy voice.

Soon after, Naruto's Kido shattered and all three of them rushed forward while Ichigo and Naruto roared out a battle cry.

"Resistance is futile" Sasori said and sent the massive iron cube hurtling towards them. [A/N: **We are Borg! **XP (^_^) ]

"Lanzador Verde" Nell said before she threw her lance forward. Upon impact, the lance cut right through the cube, creating a massive hole which all three of them jumped through.

"Impossible" Sasori said.

"What can ya say" Ichigo said and began mowing down the army of puppets, "Life's a Bitch"

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo called out as he sent a wave of black energy right past Sasori, incinerating a hefty number of puppets and projectiles, "NOW NARUTO!"

Naruto roared as he charged forward, blazing right through the pathway Ichigo had created while forming an orange Rasengan in the palm of his hand while five, smaller, blue ones formed on the tips of his fingers.

"RASEN KASHITSU!" Naruto roared as he threw his hand forward.

Sakura looked on in awe as she thought, "Naruto, just what have you been doing these last three years?"

However the attack never connected due to the fact that Naruto had suddenly stopped moving.

"NARUTO!" Ichigo cried out.

"NARUTO-SAN!" Nell screamed.

"NARU!"

Everyone turned to see Daichi with a shocked look on his face.

Looking down, Naruto saw an iron spike protruding out of the sand and was lodged in his stomach, sticking out his back. When Naruto raised his head to look at Sasori, he coughed causing blood to trickle down the side of his mouth.

"Fool" Sasori said, "Did you really think that the iron sand I produced is the only iron I can control?"

To prove his point, Sasori caused several more iron spikes to burst out of the ground and pierce Naruto's body, but before one could pierce his heart, Nell appeared and kicked Sasori away with her back legs, shocked when Sasori shattered like a puppet.

Immediately the iron sand lost its form and fell apart allowing Naruto to succumb to gravity, but he never hit the ground due to Daichi catching him and Shunpoing to where Sakura and Chiyo were.

"Naru! Naru speak to me!" Daichi cried out, tears forming in his eyes.

"D-Daichi" Naruto rasped out, his complexion paling while Sakura skidded to his side and started healing him, but after awhile she stopped while her eyes widened in shock and fear.

"Why did you stop?" Daichi asked, "WHY AREN'T YOU HEALING HIM?"

"I-I can't" Sakura said then cowered at Daichi's furious glare, "T-the iron sand's clogging the wounds and… and… and the poison has flooded his system. If-if I remove the iron sand, the poison will have destroyed his organs. If-if I remove the poison, the iron sand will be trapped in his body and give him iron poisoning"

By now tears were flowing freely from Sakura's eyes.

Immediately Daichi activated his Mukogan and scanned Naruto's body frantically before they widened in horror, "N- w-why is there no anti-venom in your system? Didn't you take it?"

"I-I *gulp* gave it to Ch-Chiyo-baa-sama *cough*" Naruto said in a weak voice.

Daichi glared at the elder women in unbridled fury, "WHY DID YOU TAKE THE ANTI-VENOM FROM HIM? WHY DID YOU STOP HIM FROM TAKING IT? ANSWER ME!"

"I-I gave it to her" Naruto rasped out as he cupped Daichi's cheek, his voice getting weaker, "I lied saying you had an extra dose"

"Why would you do that?" Chiyo asked.

"You-you wanted to see your Grandson *wheeze* who was I to *cough* deny you that?" Naruto said while Chiyo was shocked.

"Daichi" Naruto said.

"Yeah, Naru?" Daichi replied as he gripped the hand Naruto had placed on his cheek.

"I lo-ve you" Naruto said as his eyes began to droop.

"Don't talk like that" Daichi said, "You're not gonna die, I won't let you"

"Be… happy" Naruto said as his eyes closed.

Daichi hung his head low, but raised it after a few seconds with a fierce expression on his face, "I'm not gonna let you die"

Twisting the dial on his watch in a specific pattern, Daichi slammed his hand down in it before his body was ejected backwards and Daichi sat next to Naruto as a Shinigami.

After a swirl of snow and wind surrounded Daichi's body, Fubuki took his place and stood up.

"Daichi?" She asked when she saw him draw his sword and hold it above Naruto, "What are you doing?"

"It's the only way" Daichi said as his Zanpakuto began to glow.

"DAICHI STOP!" Fubuki yelled.

"I'm sorry" Daichi said when he locked eyes with Naruto's before a single tear fell and he drove the blade through his lover's heart.

Naruto cried out in silent agony before his eyes drooped shut and his hand fell limp.

"Naru?" Daichi said once he removed the sword, "Naru wake up"

Sakura covered her mouth in horror as she started shaking her head in disbelief.

"Come on Naru, wake up" Daichi said, his voice sounding more desperate.

Everyone else was speechless.

"Come on Naru, this is serious. Stop pretending, it wasn't funny the last time and it's not funny now" Daichi said then cupped Naruto's cheek, his eyes widening in horror when it felt cold, "Naru?"

Sakura burst into tears.

"Naru?" Daichi said in a small voice, tears forming in his eyes.

"Daichi, what have you done?" Fubuki asked.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**THE ANGST! NOT THE ANGST! IT BURNS AHHHHHH!**

**Ahem! Now before we start, I just wanted to tell you that I had a very, very evil though and considered releasing this chapter alone and waiting a few days to release the next. Then I realised that I hate cliffhangers so I decided to be nice.**

**ONWARD YOU HOE!**

**Oh and as for the Borg reference, that was completely coincidental and I only realised it when I read through the chapter to check for mistakes, lol!**

**Jutsu-Jutsu no Jutsu**

**Kuchiyose: Genso Kyodai - Summons: Elemental Brothers**

**Muton: Bunkatsu Koka - Void Element: Spilt Effect**

**Utakata - Ephemeral**

**Bara - Hollow Bullet**

**Kawa no Kuni - Country of Rivers**

**Majogiri - Witch Hunter**

**Majingiri - Demon Hunter**

**Utae: Gamuza - Declare: Antelope Knight**

**Lanzador Verde - Green Lancer**

**Rasen Kashitsu - Spiral Fox Paw**

**Enjoy.**


	15. Legion

Chapter 15: Legion

Daichi's eyes widened and his pupils narrowed as realisation washed over him. Daichi slowly buried his hands in his hair and tightened his grip while gritting his teeth.

"Ngh! Guh! Huh! Huh… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Daichi screamed.

"Hm, hm, hmmm" Sasori chuckled as he stood up, "I told you it was futile"

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo roared as he hacked Sasori to pieces.

Daichi continued to scream before an immense surge of white energy with a blue outline burst out of him, vaporising his clothes from the waist up while a hole appeared where his heart was, throwing Sakura and Chiyo aside due to the force and his screams turned more demonic.

"No!" Ichigo gasped while Nell covered her mouth in shock.

Suddenly Fubuki screamed in pain, doubled over and disintegrated before a black surge of chakra flared around Daichi.

Everyone was so distracted that they failed to see Sasori get up and reassume control of his puppets.

Energy continued to pour out of Daichi as ten, bloody, hairless tails burst out the small of his back before they suddenly sprouted blue fur with red markings. A pair of blue lupine ears sprouted out of the top of his head, while his fingertips exploded with blood when claws burst out, but the wounds quickly healed when Prussian blue ooze bubbled over them and hardened.

Suddenly the energy condensed around Daichi, hiding him from view and when it dissipated, a Hollow stood in Daichi's place. Its entire body was covered in a Prussian blue material with thick red markings that seemed to bleed. The Hollow's head was completely covered in the same material save for a small tuft of black hair that sprouted out from the back of its skull where it met the neck. There were two holes on the top of its head where a pair of blue lupine ears with red markings and black tips emerged while the same had occurred at the base of its spine where ten billowing tails with the same colour scheme had sprouted. The markings on the Hollow's face looked like deep gashes and its teeth were sharp, pointed and looked like obsidian while its upper canines were longer and extended slightly beyond the lower jaw. In place of its eyes were empty black sockets.

Everyone looked upon the beast, utterly transfixed and shuddered when the Hollow roared out towards the Heavens before a white liquid leaked out of its eye sockets, dripped down its face and onto the sand below.

"He's crying" Nell said causing Ichigo to look at her.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"The force of his grief was so strong that it turned him into a Hollow and now he's crying" Nell said.

"But how the hell did he turn into a Hollow?" Ichigo asked, "He said he had his Hollow powers under control and what's with the tails?"

"Ichigo, you turned into a Hollow during your battle with Ulquiorra and that was due to your strong desire to protect Orihime-chan. Daichi-sama turned into a Hollow due to the extreme grief of losing a very dear loved one. The only explanation for the tails is that he's absorbed Fubuki-sama and become a Hollow-Jinchuriki Hybrid" Nell said, "Ichigo… he's heartbroken"

"Daichi" Ichigo said as he looked at the Hollow with concern while it stood there, growling and squeaking as it continued to cry.

Suddenly a dark shadow fell upon Ichigo and Nell and when they turned, they saw the iron cube hurtling towards them, but before they were crushed, Daichi leapt from where he was standing with an immense burst of speed and shoved his knee into the cube with such force that it exploded, sending shrapnel everywhere. Luckily, Ichigo and Nell were able to escape using Shunpo and Sonido respectively and reappeared next to Sakura and Chiyo.

"Impossible" Sasori said, "He destroyed it with his knee?"

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed when she saw a large piece of shrapnel hurtling towards the blond.

Immediately Daichi disappeared in a buzz of Sonido just as the shrapnel crashed down and when he reappeared, he was standing in front of Sakura, holding Naruto's body close to his own.

Sakura stood paralysed in absolute fear as Daichi looked at her and growled lightly.

"No" Sakura stuttered as she stared into the eyes of a predator and started to shake then was startled when Daichi held out Naruto's body.

Sakura was confused at first, but when Daichi grunted and nudged Naruto against her, she slowly took hold of the blond as Daichi released him, before he placed a clawed hand on Naruto's cheek and caressed it gently then turned away to face Sasori.

"What manner of creature are you?" Sasori asked then noticed the tails, "A Jinchuriki?"

Suddenly Daichi threw out his hand as his Zanpakuto came flying into it then performed a single then performed a single diagonal slash that cut the desert and threw up a massive wall of sand, the force of which threw Ichigo, Nell, Chiyo and Sakura, who held on tightly to Naruto, at least fifty metres away.

"Are you alright?" Ichigo asked as he helped Chiyo to her feet while Nell tended to Sakura and Naruto's body.

"Yes, somehow" Chiyo said as she held her head.

"I said what manner of creature are you?" Sasori asked but all he got was a fierce roar from Daichi as white energy rolled off his body.

"It appears that you cannot understand me" Sasori said then used his puppet to create an even larger iron cube and sent it flying towards Daichi at incredible speed.

Immediately one of Daichi's tails whipped around as he grabbed hold of it and pointed the tip towards the iron cube, a white ball of energy with a blue glow formed at the tip of the tail before a massive beam was fired and impacted with the cube, incinerating it in an instant.

"Impossible" Sasori said, "He completely destroyed the cube in an instant"

Suddenly Daichi disappeared and reappeared on the side of the battlefield then fired another Cero that zipped right in front of Sasori and incinerated all his puppets save for Sasori himself and the Sandaime Kazekage then disappeared and reappeared in his original position.

"Fool" Sasori said as made his puppet pull large amounts of iron sand from the ground, "Everyone knows that the less puppets a puppeteer commands, the less divided his focus"

With that said Sasori created an iron cone the size of a building and sent it flying towards Daichi.

However, just before impact, Daichi grabbed the tip of the cone with his hand and tossed it away into the distance like it was nothing.

"Such strength" Chiyo said.

"And to think he's only at twenty percent" Ichigo said absentmindedly.

"WHAT?" Sakura said.

"It's true" Nell said as she and Ichigo pulled down the neck of their clothes to show what looked like a snowflake with wings and devil horns tattooed on their chests.

"All Shinigami and Arrancar above a certain level of strength must have this seal placed on them at all times in order to limit their powers so that they do not influence the souls around them" Ichigo said, "and only under extreme conditions, or when we are too far away to influence any souls can we even think of asking for authorisation to lift the restrictions"

As soon as Daichi had tossed the cone away, he disappeared and reappeared behind Sasori, grabbed onto the Kazekage puppet and crushed it then shifted back to his original position.

"Hm, I'm not done yet" Sasori said as he produced a large, scroll and unsealed another army of puppets.

Daichi simply growled and disappeared in a buzz of Sonido only to reappeared right in front of Sasori, growling angrily, his sword drawn back ready to pierce Sasori's heart, but before he could strike, Daichi turned back into a human as his power was ripped out of him by an unknown force and collapsed to the ground.

Ichigo, Nell, Chiyo and Sakura watched the ball of energy hurtle towards them as it was sucked into Naruto's body before the blonde's eyes flew open and his soul burst out.

When the dust cleared, they saw Naruto wearing a Shinigami uniform with a sword strapped to his waist.

"What… happened?" Naruto asked then freaked out when he saw his bloodied lifeless body, "I'M DEAD?"

"NARUTO!" Sakura cried out as she tackled him to the ground.

"Sakura! Get off me!" Naruto said as she pushed her off then looked at his corpse, "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?"

"Naruto-san" Nell said catching his attention, she had already reverted back to her normal form, "You're not dead"

"Then what am I?" Naruto asked.

"You're a Shinigami" Nell replied.

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked himself over and saw that he was indeed wearing a Shinigami uniform then looked at his side to see a katana strapped to his waist.

"I'm… a Shinigami" Naruto said then raised his eyebrows and started looking around, "Where's Daichi?"

When they looked, they saw that Daichi was about to be impaled by countless blade wielding puppets.

"DAICHI!" Naruto cried out, but before he could do anything, Ichigo appeared, standing over Daichi with Zangetsu spinning over his head like a disc.

"Getsuga Tensho" Ichigo said as a circular wave of blue energy burst out from the disc and incinerated the puppets.

"You alright, Daichi?" Ichigo asked as he crouched to check on his friend and leader.

Daichi groaned as he tilted his head so that he was no longer had his face buried and groaned, "Ow"

"HE'S ALRIGHT!" Ichigo cried out as he waved to the others who started cheering in joy.

"Not for long" Ichigo heard and turned to see Sasori ready to stab Daichi with a sword, but suddenly stopped moving as a small trickle of blood seeped out of his mouth.

Looking down, Sasori saw a black tendril had emerged out of his shadow and had pierced his heart canister.

"Karma's a bitch" Daichi rasped out as he heaved himself up to his feet with the help of Ichigo.

"I commend you" Sasori said, "Not many can boast that they outlasted Akasuna no Sasori in battle. As a reward I would like to give you some information. Is there anything you would like to know?"

"Yeah" Daichi said as he wiped the sand off his face, "Where can I find Orochimaru?"

When Miu and her party returned, they were treated to an unusual sight. The area was littered with countless destroyed puppets and on one side there was a large gash in the desert sand.

"What the hell happened here?" Miu asked.

"Pinocchio gone wild" Ichigo said with a smirk.

"Ew" Miu said then saw Daichi on the ground, crying while Naruto held and comforted him.

"What's wrong with them?" she asked then noticed Naruto's attire and his blood covered body lying to one side being tended to by Sakura, "What the hell?"

"Um, yeah" Ichigo said as he chuckled nervously, "A lot of things happened, heh, heh. Umm, how were things on your end?"

"Mission accomplished" Miu beamed and stepped to one side to show Gaara being carried by Soul.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry" Daichi cried as he wept into Naruto's chest.

"Shhhh" Naruto said as he smiled comfortingly and rubbed Daichi's back, "It's alright, I'm not angry"

"Y-you're not?" Daichi asked as he looked into Naruto's eyes.

"Of course not, you saved my life, again!" Naruto said as he cupped Daichi's face, wiped away the tears and kissed him, when they parted, Naruto had a massive grin on his face, "Plus you turned me into a Shinigami, so that is, like, unbelievably awesome!"

Daichi had a disbelieving look on his face then said, "You wanted to become a Shinigami?"

"Hell yeah!" Naruto exclaimed and hugged Daichi as his expressions softened, "I was gonna ask you to turn me after we got to Konoha, but it looks like I won't need to anymore"

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" Daichi asked with uncertainty.

"Yes I am" Naruto said then smiled, "Besides I can't wait"

"Wait?" Daichi asked, "Wait for what?"

Naruto popped a grin, "To start training so I can find out my Shikai and Bankai!"

Daichi snorted as he burst out laughing.

"You know it's kinda weird carrying my own body" Naruto said sometime later as they walked back towards Suna.

"Think of it like this" Miu said, "Now you can literally drag your own ass back home each time you wear yourself out after training"

Daichi blinked in realisation, "Why the hell didn't I ever think of that?"

Everyone started laughing.

"I'm serious" Naruto said, "My body suffered a lot of damage and I'm worried"

"Here" Ichigo said as he handed him a green pill, "Put it in your body's mouth"

"What is it?" Naruto asked as he examined the pill.

"It's Kon. Let him take over your body so you can ask him how it's doing"

"Ok" Naruto said and popped the pill into his body's mouth.

"OWWWWW!" Naruto's body yelled as Kon took over, "OH FUCK IT HURTS!"

"Shut up Kon!" Ichigo yelled and bashed the mod-soul over the head.

"Hey! That's my body you're hitting!" Naruto yelled.

"Your body?" Kon asked then looked himself over, "Why am I in the orange fetishist?"

A vein popped on Naruto's head as his eye twitched.

"Kon we put you in him for a reason" Daichi said.

"Yo! Boss what's up?" Kon said happily, "So what's the reason?"

"I need you to check how my body is doing and keep it alive long enough to get back to Suna and fix it" Naruto said.

"On it~" Kon said and closed his eyes.

A few minutes later, Kon opened them and said, "Well according to Kyuubi-san, your lungs, liver, pancreas, kidneys and intestines were heavily damaged, but the recovery is coming along smoothly. He's stimulating your body to use up the excess iron to make new blood cells in order to boost your oxygen levels, but as a result, your blood has become very thick so he has to force circulation to prevent any clots"

"What about the poison?" Daichi asked.

"Kyuubi-san says that most of it was removed, but there are still traces left. Normally he would have dealt with it, but his focus is spread too thin trying to keep the damaged organs functioning while repairing them and stopping the blood from turning into toothpaste" Kon replied.

"I really don't like the sound of that" Naruto said then turned to Daichi, "Hey, how's Fubuki doing? Ichigo said you did a real number on her"

"Oh shit" Daichi said then quickly summoned a clone and let Fubuki possess it.

Once the swirl of snow and wind faded, Fubuki opened her eyes and looked at Daichi before throwing her hand out, grabbing Daichi by the neck and lifting him into the air, a look of unbridled rage on her face.

"DON'T YOU EVER, EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME?" Fubuki roared, "MY POWERS ARE YOURS TO USE AS I SEE FIT, NOT YOURS TO TAKE! IF YOU EVER PULL A STUNT LIKE THIS AGAIN, I WILL TEAR THE SEAL OPEN FROM THE INSIDE! AM I CLEAR?"

"Yes" Daichi rasped out looking slightly fearful, "I'm sorry"

Fubuki continued to hold her host up in the air for a few more seconds then dropped him, folded her arms and looked away, "Apology accepted"

Catching Naruto's eye, Fubuki looked at him and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm great!" Naruto said as he beamed.

"I'm glad" She said before her expressions turned fierce and looked back to Daichi, "Do not think your stupidity will not go unpunished. Come visit me at a more convenient time since there will be much to discuss"

With that Fubuki disappeared in a swirl of black snow and wind.

"Note to self" Daichi said as he stood up, "Never piss of a Biju"

With that they continued on their way back to Suna.

As the sun set over Sunagakure, everyone stood at the main gates, eagerly awaiting the return of the rescue team.

"THERE THEY ARE!" one of the tower guards yelled when he saw the group.

"Did they succeed?" a Suna-nin asked one of her comrade.

"Is Kazekage-sama with them?" another ninja asked.

"IS KAZEKAGE-SAMA WITH THEM?" someone yelled towards the tower.

There was a long and heavy pause before the guard yelled out, "HE'S WITH THEM! KAZEKAGE-SAMA IS WITH THEM!"

Everyone burst into cheers as they ran out to meet their leader.

"Well this is something" Daichi said as the cheering ninjas surrounded them.

When they saw Gaara's unconscious form they went very silent and started worrying.

"Is Kazekage-sama alright?" a Suna-nin asked.

"He's resting" Daichi said, "I placed a seal to suppress the Ichibi to allow the Kazekage time to recuperate. A good night's rest and he will be just fine"

Everyone burst into cheers.

"NARUTO-KUN~!"

The rescue team looked to see Hinata and the rest of the Konoha Delegation running towards them.

When Kon got a look at Hinata running towards them, a blissful expression spread across his face.

"Ah~ The Goddess of the Melon Harvest has descended upon us" Kon said as he jumped off Naruto and started running towards Hinata while crying out, "Onee-sama~!"

"Huh?" Hinata said before Kon grabbed her breasts and buried his face between them, "HIIIII!"

"I beg of you, please guide this lost lamb to the kingdom of fluffy roundness~" Kon cooed.

Everyone's jaw dropped while Kiba looked ready to kill, but was beaten to it when Naruto slammed his sheathed Zanpakuto down on the Mod-soul's head.

"OI! STOP MOLESTING MY FRIEND, YOU DAMN PERVERTED LION!" Naruto roared.

"Ah~ I have gazed upon the Valley of Paradise~" Kon said as he slumped to the ground.

"ITS BAD ENOUGH YOU JERK-OFF WHENEVER YOU'RE IN ICHIGO'S BODY, I DON'T NEED YOU DESECRATING MINE!" Naruto yelled his face red with embarrassment and fury.

Suddenly Kon open his eyes as a mischievous grin crept across his face before his hand flew into his trousers, "Ah~"

Hinata promptly fainted.

"NAAAAHHHH!" Naruto roared as he drew his sword and began chasing Kon around, swinging his blade around wildly while yelling out, "GET BACK HERE! I MUST KILL YOU!"

"Quite lively aren't they?" Daichi said.

"What just happened?" Kiba asked in confusion as he held his unconscious girlfriend.

"Trust me" Ichigo chuckled as he placed a hand on the Inuzuka's shoulder, "You don't want to know"

Everyone continued to watch Naruto chase Kon around until Kon tripped as blood exploded out of his body and collapsed.

"AHHHHH! MY BODY!" Naruto roared causing everyone to burst out laughing.

That night, Daichi and Naruto slept in the Hospital. Daichi because of the strain he had put on his body and Naruto because he wanted to stay by Daichi's side, keep an eye on his body, which was strapped to the bed since Kon was still inside while Kyuubi re-fixed the damage, and be there for when Gaara woke up.

"Why didn't you tell me you were Legion?" Naruto asked as he sat next to Daichi's bed and examined his Zanpakuto; it had a green-brown scabbard, an orange and red grip and a guard that was in the shape of a flame. Then he looked at Daichi's Zanpakuto which had an obsidian black scabbard, a pale blue and white grip and a guard in the form of a snowflake, apparently Daichi's Zanpakuto had remained even though Daichi was in his body.

"How did you-?" Daichi started.

"When your Reiryoku was sucked into me, I saw a memory of Legion remove his mask in front of a mirror revealing your face" Naruto said then looked over at his body lying in a bed on the opposite end of the room then at Gaara who was sleeping in a bed near the window, "I'm not angry or anything, I'm just curious as to why you didn't tell me. Everyone is entitled to their secrets, but you being a Vizard doesn't seem like something you would keep from people you trust"

"I'm sorry; I know I should have told you but…" Daichi said.

"But?"

"But…" Daichi continued then furrowed his brows, "Actually I have no idea why I didn't tell you. I forgot? No, that can't be right. Security reasons? No, your security clearance is second to mine; you would have had access to this information. Why didn't I tell you?"

Naruto couldn't help it and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Daichi asked.

"This is too rich, the only person to confuse Sanzai Daichi is Sanzai Daichi himself" Naruto said, smacking his leg as he laughed, "They should give you a T-shirt that says 'I'm so mysterious, I confuse myself'

Shortly after Daichi even started laughing.

"Hooo, I really needed that" Naruto said once they had calmed down.

"Me too" Daichi said as he sighed.

"Can I see it?" Naruto asked.

"See what?" Daichi asked.

"The mask" Naruto said.

Daichi simply smiled as he placed his hand over his face before a white glow covered it, revealing the mask when it faded. They had discovered that along with His Zanpakuto, Daichi could also call upon his Hollow powers while still in his human body.

Next, pulled the mask off his face, still retaining his Hollowfied eyes, and handed the mask to Naruto.

"It's definitely different than before" Daichi said, noting the broader red markings and the pair of thin white lines that went from the bottom of the eye socket to the top of the upper jaw where the teeth started.

"I didn't know you could take it off" Naruto said as he took hold of the mask.

"I'm the only one who can" Daichi said, "Whereas Ichigo's powers dissipate whenever he removes his mask"

"And the other Vizards?" Naruto asked.

"They can move their mask around as long as it stays attached to their heads" Daichi explained.

"Huh" Naruto said as he examined the mask, "It looks like it's crying"

"Probably a result of the grief I felt when you were dead" Daichi said.

"A mask of sorrow, eh?" Naruto said then reached into the folds of his kosode and pulled out an orange mask with a black flame-like pattern and sharpened white teeth.

"Naruto! That's…" Daichi said with surprise.

"It fell out of my clothes when I went in for a shower" Naruto said, "I was surprised and a little fearful at first, but then I realised something"

"What?"

"That as long as you're by my side, I'll be able to get through this and master my new abilities" Naruto said as he grinned.

Daichi sighed in relief then smiled and said, "It would be an honour to guide you on the path of the Vizard"

"Thanks" Naruto said as he pocketed his mask and handed Daichi his own who then dispelled it.

Daichi then lifted his covers and allowed Naruto to slip in next to him, before they snuggled up close and went to sleep while Daichi slipped into his mindscape.

When Daichi found himself in his mindscape, he noticed things looked… different.

Most noticeable was the fact that the moon was a lot bigger and took up most of the sky and that all the trees were bare.

"Euu, I must've done a real number on this place" Daichi said.

"That you most certainly did" A voice said causing Daichi to turn around and see Fubuki materialise in a swirl of snow, her tails flowing majestically behind her.

"Fubuki" Daichi said.

"Come" Fubuki said as she wrapped her arm around Daichi's, "We have much to discuss"

As they walked through Daichi's snow covered mindscape they eventually came to a table with four chairs surrounding it, a steaming kettle, cups, saucers, teaspoons, a jug of milk, a sugar jar, and what looked like tea bags and coffee sachets.

"A midnight tea party?" Daichi asked.

"I thought I'd be a proper hostess and entertain our guests" Fubuki said as she took a seat.

"Guests?" Daichi asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly there was a bright flash and Daichi turned to see a glowing sphere heading straight towards them from the moon.

"Uhhh, Fubuki?" Daichi asked nervously.

"You'll see" Fubuki said as she began preparing the tea.

Daichi braced for impact as the spheres rocketed towards them, however when there was no loud boom or a wave of snow, Daichi straightened himself out and what he saw made his jaw drop.

In front of him was a large tiger with pale blue fur, black stripes, green eyes and was wearing blue armour with gold trimming.

"I believe this is the first time we have met, Fubuki Shin'en" Fubuki said.

"Indeed it is Fubuki-dono" the tiger said in a deep masculine voice, "It is an honour and a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance"

"The pleasure is all mine" Fubuki said then gestures to the chair next to her, "Please, sit"

The tiger gave a slight nod of the head and jumped into the offered seat.

"Tea?" Fubuki asked.

"Please" Fubuki Shin'en said as Fubuki filled his cup then used his tail to lift the cup and took a sip, "Magnificent"

"Only the best for such an auspicious occasion" Fubuki replied.

"Hey! What am I chopped liver?" a shattered voice said and when all three looked they saw that it was Daichi? However, this 'Daichi' had white skin, white hair, wore a white Shinigami uniform and had yellow eyes with a black sclera; this was Daichi's Inner Hollow.

As soon as Daichi laid eyes on his anti-self, he immediately leapt over the table, pinned the Hollow to the ground, had one hand wrapped around its neck while Daichi had his Zanpakuto pressed to the Hollow's heart.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't run this blade through you, Shirochi" Daichi growled venomously.

The Hollow, who Daichi called Shirochi, was about to reply, but was stunned into silence when Fubuki unleashed her Killing Intent on both of them.

"That's enough!" Fubuki yelled as she dragged Daichi off of his Inner Hollow using her tail and dropped him in the other seat that was next to her.

"Sit!" Fubuki ordered as she glared at her host then glared at Shirochi who was dusting himself off, "And you will refrain from making and unnecessary remarks, since you are the cause of this whole debacle"

"How is it my fault?" Shirochi said with indignation, "Someone had to take over after Boss's mind collapsed and that puppet bastard that there are consequences to messing with us and the people we care about- GEH!"

Fubuki suddenly lifted the Hollow into the air by his neck using her tails and glared hatefully at him, "And you felt it was appropriate to take MY power without MY permission?"

"How was I supposed to know you would be dragged into it?" Shirochi rasped out while struggling to free himself.

"NEVER in all my millennia of existence have I EVER been so utterly HUMILIATED! To think there would be a day that I would be dominated by such a vile and lowly creature as yourself" Fubuki growled, "The mere thought of it makes me want to tear out my own throat!"

"Calm yourself Fubuki-dono" Fubuki Shin'en said, "He had no prior knowledge that you would end up getting involved"

Fubuki growled hatefully before she dropped the Hollow and said, "If you ever do anything like this again, I don't care how much Daichi likes you, I will tear you apart and banish you to the deepest recesses of Daichi's subconscious. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal" Shirochi said fearfully.

"I thought I was called to discuss stuff, not watch my dark side get strangulated" Daichi said.

"Yes well I needed to vent" Fubuki said, "Now before we begin, there is a small matter of your punishment"

"Why am I being punished when Shirochi is the one at fault?" Daichi said, very much flustered.

"Shirochi is a sentient manifestation of _your_ powers, ergo you are liable for his actions" Fubuki replied.

"She's got you there, Boss- NAH!" Shirochi was sent flying backwards, when Daichi planted a fist in his face.

"Seriously, don't talk to me for at least a week" Daichi growled out.

"Enough of this tomfoolery" Fubuki said while Fubuki Shin'en gave her a look that said, 'You're the one who started it', "Now before we begin I wish to issue Daichi's punishment"

"Fine, what is it?" Daichi said in defeat.

"I want a bigger house" Fubuki said.

"WHAT? YOUR HOUSE IS BIG ENOUGH AS IT IS!" Daichi yelled before he suddenly felt a tail wrap around him and was sent rocketing through the sky, his screams fading as he disappeared.

"Was that really necessary?" Fubuki Shin'en asked.

"Of course" Fubuki said as if the question was the most absurd thing she had ever heard.

"OHHHH! SHIIIIIIIIIIIITTTT!" Daichi screamed as the ground rushed up to kiss him, especially after he realised that he had no access to his Chakra or his Reiryoku.

Daichi crashed into the snow head first before the snow sank and buried him.

After a few minutes, an arm burst out of the snow as Daichi clawed his way out, gasping for breath, looking absolutely terrified, "CRAZY BITCH ALMOST KILLED ME!"

Once Daichi had calmed down after being buried alive, he rose to his feet looked around before his eyes focused on a site that made him say, "Oh"

Fubuki's mansion had been completely destroyed.

Daichi chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head then when he felt something wrap around him and saw that it was Fubuki's tail, his eyes widened as he was suddenly yanked backwards, "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

When Daichi returned to the tea party, he was white as a sheet and was absolutely terrified.

"Oh, he's still alive" Fubuki said nonchalantly then took a sip of her tea, "Pity"

Fubuki Shin'en's eyes widened while Daichi and Shirochi whimpered in fear.

"Now then, still think my house is big enough?" Fubuki asked as she sat Daichi in his chair.

Daichi shook his head madly and spluttered out, "I-GIVE-YOU-FREE-REIGN-OVER-MY-MINDSCAPE-DO-WITH-IT-AS-YOU-PLEASE!"

"Awww, thank you" Fubuki said as she caressed Daichi's cheek causing him to squeak and tense, "I promise you won't be disappointed. Tea?"

"Y-y-yes p-please" Daichi stuttered as Fubuki poured him a cup.

Immediately Daichi downed the scalding hot beverage, seemed to calm instantly and breathed out a sigh of relief.

"That has to be the oddest self-calming method I have ever seen" Fubuki said, "And I've seen a lot in my time"

"The intense pain acted like a mental reset switch" Daichi said then sighed, "So, why was I asked to come here?"

"Yes, we are gathered here to discuss the changes this little incident has caused" Fubuki said.

"Changes?" Daichi asked.

"As you may have noticed, despite being within the confines of your physical body, I have remained by your side and you are able to call upon the abilities of your inner corruption. While we may not have a definitive vindication, our theory is that during the Hollowfication process, your physical constitution merged with your spiritual form resulting in a hybridisation between Hollow and Jinchuriki" Fubuki Shin'en explained then took a sip of his tea, "When you reverted back to your normal state, your body and soul did not completely separate thus allowing you to call upon your Shinigami capabilities whilst in the physical but at the consequence of your soul forever being bound within said physical at least until the time you are released from your mortal coil"

"Huh?" Shirochi said as he stared at Fubuki Shin'en, "I thought we were gonna tell Boss that his body was absorbed when I took over and then when he turned to normal, he didn't separate properly and now he can use his Shinigami and Hollow powers when he's human, but because of it, he can't separate his body and soul"

"I just did you hypo-intellectual ignoramus" Fubuki Shin'en said.

Shirochi looked up in thought before his eyes widened and he shouted, "Ahhh! Are you calling me stupid? You're calling me stupid aren't you?"

"My, aren't we smart" Fubuki Shin'en said sarcastically.

Shirochi's mouth hung open in shock before dropping his head in dismay.

"So you're saying that by losing the ability to leave my body, my Shinigami and Hollow powers can now manifest within my physical body" Daichi said.

"Yes" Fubuki said, "However, though you still cannot use Chakra and Reiryoku simultaneously, you can switch between the two much faster than before"

"I can see where that would be a benefit, though I will miss being able to leave my body" Daichi said.

"A minor sacrifice" Fubuki said, "Now onto the second matter of business, Naruto"

"Why what's wrong with him?" Daichi asked slightly fearful.

"Nothing is wrong per say, we just need to discuss the nature of his newfound powers" Fubuki said.

"From what we have observed, it appears Naruto's Shinigami powers are permanent since not only did he absorb all your Reiryoku, but the nature of his soul at the time of the absorption caused a fundamental change in his spiritual composition" Fubuki Shin'en said.

"What do you mean?" Daichi asked.

"Well as you know, when a soul leaves its body, it must dissociate into Reishi in order to pass between atoms. At the time of absorption, Naruto's soul was in that state of dissociation when he absorbed your Reiryoku thus resulting in a change" Fubuki said, "As a result, this has made Naruto's powers permanent, given rise to his mask as well was allowing his powers to manifest within his physical body. However, unlike you, he can leave his body and can only use one set of powers at any given time. In layman's terms, the moment he draws his Zanpakuto, his Chakra gets put on the back burner and vice versa for when he uses his Jinchuriki abilities"

"So basically the more Chakra he uses, the less Reiryoku he has access to and the same is true for the opposite" Daichi surmised.

"Exactly, of course simultaneous use of both powers is still impossible" Fubuki said.

"I see" Daichi said, looking thoughtful, "I will let Naruto know about this later. Is there anything else that needs to be discussed?"

"I don't think so" Fubuki said then turned to the other two, "Is there anything else that needs to be addressed?"

"No" Fubuki Shin'en replied.

"Nope" Shirochi said as he dug his ear with a bored expression on his face.

"There you have it" Fubuki said, "We will let you know if anything else comes up"

With that everyone left for their rightful places within Daichi, while Daichi himself slipped into a peaceful, restful slumber.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**And now we know who Legion is, although I'm sure many of you figured it out when you found out that Daichi was a Shinigami. Also, please don't kill me for turning Naruto into a Shinigami and a Vizard at that, trust me when I say that it will be spectacular~**

**Also I want a name for Naruto's Inner Hollow. I know fans call Ichigo's Hollow as Shirosaki, Hollowsaki, Bleachigo and all that so I want to give Naruto's Hollow a name it will play an important part later on and will be for the same reason Daichi names his Hollow, Shirochi. Currently I'm thinking of Shiromaki, sound good? If not please let me know of a better one, you will be credited when the time comes.**

**BEHOLD THE GODDESS OF THE MELON HARVEST! I couldn't resist I honestly couldn't. Tee Hee!**

**Finally I was wondering if anyone would be able to draw any fan art of this fic, it can be anything I just want to see how you all perceive the world that I have created. Please let me know if anyone is interested.**

**Enjoy.**


	16. Making Peace in the Leaf

Chapter 16: Making Peace in the Leaf

When Gaara woke up, after Daichi removed the comatose seal, he felt heavy, his vision was blurry and everything echoed. He heard a voice calling out to him, but it felt so far away.

He saw a black and yellow blur standing over him that slowly cleared up.

"Yo!" Naruto said once Gaara could focus properly.

"Uzumaki?" Gaara asked then noticed the white surrounding him, "So I'm dead"

Naruto tripped then yelled out, "WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP THINKING I'M DEAD?"

"Because technically you are dead" Daichi said as Naruto helped Gaara sit up, "And yesterday you did die, luckily it was for less than three minutes"

"You" Gaara said when he saw Daichi sitting in the chair next to his bed, reading a book.

"Greeting, Kazekage-sama. I am glad to see that you are well" Daichi said as he gave a nod of his head.

Next Gaara looked at the bed next to his and saw Naruto's body causing him to look at Naruto, then at Naruto's body, then at Naruto again, "Explain"

"Eh, heh, heh, heh" Naruto laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head, "Let's just pretend I'm a Bunshin for now"

Gaara nodded in acceptance before the door flew open and a woman with shirt blond hair tied into four pigtails burst into the room followed by Kankuro.

"GAARA!" The woman cried as she tackled her little brother, "Oh my God, Gaara! I just heard what happened, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine Temari" Gaara said.

"Oh thank God" Temari said as she breathed a sigh of relief and stepped back from Gaara.

"How did you just hear about what happened?" Naruto asked.

"That's because I was… in … Konoha…" Temari trailed off when she finally saw Naruto, "Naruto?"

"Hi!" Naruto said, "Now before you freak out, I'm not dead, I never was"

Temari fainted.

"That was different" Daichi said as he closed his book and leaned to the side to look at the unconscious blond while Naruto and Kankuro helped Temari into a chair.

"A little help would have been nice" Naruto said.

"You had it under control" Daichi said and went back to reading.

"Ugh" Temari groaned as she regained consciousness, "What happened?"

"You fainted" Kankuro said bluntly.

"Why?" Temari asked.

"Hi" Naruto said catching her attention, "Let's try this one more time"

Temari started feeling faint.

"If you so much as think of fainting, I will slap you" Naruto said.

The comment was so sudden and unexpected that Temari was instantly brought back to her senses.

"Naruto!" Temari said, "You're alive!"

"For the umpteenth time, yes I'm alive" Naruto said then started massaging his forehead, "I swear faking my death was the dumbest thing I've ever done, horribly inconvenient"

"Yes, what on Earth was I thinking?" Daichi said sarcastically while his eyes remained focused on his book, "If only there was a group of S-Class missing-nin, whose sole agenda was to collect all the Biju and bring about a catastrophe of epic proportions. Then just maybe this whole façade might be justified"

Naruto blushed and laughed nervously.

"Wait. You faked your death?" Temari asked.

Naruto sighed and began recounting what had happened to him since the Sasuke Retrieval Mission.

"And we were on our way to Konoha before we found out what had happened to Gaara then detoured in order to help" Naruto said.

"I see" Temari said as she lowered her head in thought.

"Did I miss anything?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah" Kankuro said as he smirked then pointed to Naruto and Daichi, "You forgot about the part where the two of you hooked up"

"You're gay?" Temari asked as she stared at Naruto slack jawed.

"Is that a problem?" Naruto asked as he folded his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"No, after seeing the way that Haruno girl treated you, I'd have been more shocked if you were Bi, let alone straight" Temari said with a snort.

Suddenly Sand started pouring out of Gaara's gourd and surrounded Daichi, ready to crush him.

"If you have done anything to hurt Uzumaki Naruto…" Gaara said.

"Permission to speak freely?" Daichi asked, still reading his book.

"Very well" Gaara said.

"First off, put that sand away, you don't scare me" Daichi said then closed his book, "I am far more powerful than you can imagine and can kick your ass blindfolded. Secondly, I would rather slit my own throat with a white-hot saw than hurt Naruto. He is the love of my life and that isn't changing anytime soon. If you have any problems with this, I am more than willing to take this outside, but do bear in mind that afterwards, you will have to rename this village to Hanshagakure no Sato"

"Why the Village Hidden in the Reflection?" Naruto asked as he made a funny face.

"Because in the aftermath, this entire desert will be nothing but glass" Daichi replied.

Temari and Kankuro went wide eyed, however the sand stayed.

"Gaara, put the sand away" Naruto said, "Daichi doesn't make empty threats, he will kick your ass and turn this desert to glass. Trust me on this"

"Fine" Gaara said after a few seconds then retracted his sand and sent it back into his gourd.

"Who are you?" Temari asked.

"Hm" Daichi grunted while Naruto went behind Daichi, wrapped his arms around him and rested his chin on the man's head, "My name is Sanzai Daichi, Nanadaime Jigokukage of Jigokugakure no Sato and Jinchuriki of the Juubi no Kage Shimo Okami"

"… … Excuse me?" Temari and Kankuro said.

"I'd take what Daichi said at face value if I were you" Naruto said, "Unless you want a very boring and highly unbelievable history lesson"

"How can there be a Juubi, there are only nine Biju?" Temari asked.

"And I've never heard of this Jigokugakure place" Kankuro said.

"Seriously, boring history lesson" Naruto said, "Are none of you concerned?"

"Please explain" Gaara said and looked at Daichi.

"The majority have spoken" Daichi said.

"Oh sure, now you're democratic" Naruto said as he huffed, he really hated history, "If you need me, I'll be trying to get back into my own body"

"Have fun" Daichi said while Naruto went to the other side of the room where Kon was still strapped to the bed in a deep sleep having very inappropriate dreams if the mumbling was any clue.

"Now before we begin" Daichi said, "I need to tell you about this planet's history. Many eons ago, a great tragedy befell this world; simply put it began dying…"

Two hours later.

"And that about sums it up" Daichi said.

"That is… difficult to believe" Temari said.

"An understandable reaction" Daichi said, "Jigokugakure and the late Tengokugakure did much to ensure that this information was lost to the sands of time"

"Why are we hearing about all this now?" Kankuro asked.

"Because before there was never a threat of the Juubi's resurrection" Daichi said.

"Akatsuki" Gaara said.

"Precisely" Daichi said.

"And how do you plan to combat the Akatsuki?" Kankuro asked.

"Technically their plan has already been foiled" Daichi said, "They just don't know it"

"What do you mean?" Temari asked.

"The Kyuubi has been purified" Daichi said.

"What?" Temari and Kankuro yelled.

"It's true" Naruto said as he got off the hospital bed, within his own body, and pocketed Kon, "Kyuubi has been purified, he no longer carries all that hate and anger he was famous for"

"What has become of him?" Gaara asked.

"Now he's just a big old fluff ball that likes to pretend he's a badass" Naruto said with a grin, "You wanna meet him?"

"No! That's fine!" Temari and Kankuro said.

There was a moment of silence before Gaara asked, "Would you be able to purify the Ichibi?"

"Say what?" Naruto asked.

"Lately, Shukaku has become agitated. I try to keep him subdued, but it has become strenuous" Gaara said.

Gaara, why didn't you tell us?" Temari asked.

"We would have helped" Kankuro said.

"I did not want you to worry" Gaara said.

"Gaara" Temari said softly.

"It is most definitely possible" Daichi said.

"Daichi?" Naruto asked.

"The Ichibi can be purified, but it can only happen in Jigoku. I will contact my people and have them start preparations. However, there are some things I need to take care of so I will contact you in at least two weeks time so that I can organise a rendezvous before we travel to Jigoku and perform the ceremony" Daichi said.

"Thank you" Gaara said with a look of relief.

"We are brethren are we not?" Daichi said.

The rest of the day was full of excitement, when Gaara was discharged shortly after; the entire village was waiting and cheered for their leader's well being.

"The Kazekage will see you now" an attendant said as Daichi, Naruto and the rest of his escort team were led into the Kazekage's office.

"You wished to see us?" Daichi asked, "I don't mean to be rude, but my Konoha escorts are waiting at the gate"

"They can wait" Gaara said, "What I have to say is far more important"

"Very well" Daichi said as he took a seat.

"I wanted to give you this in person" Gaara said as he held out a scroll with the Kazekage's official seal.

Daichi took the scroll and opened it then widened his eyes once he had read through.

Daichi sighed as he rolled the scroll up, "Your offer for an alliance is most generous and appreciated, however I must decline"

"What? Why?" Kankuro yelled, "Gaara is trying to say thank you and you throw it back in his face?"

"Kankuro" Gaara said as he raised his hand to silence his brother.

"I apologise for any misunderstanding, but our laws forbid us from forming any military alliances with anyone" Daichi said.

"I see" Gaara said, "Might I ask why?"

"It would result in an unfair advantage, I will say no more on the subject" Daichi said as he handed the scroll back

"I understand" Gaara said.

"However" Daichi said catching Gaara's attention, "An Economic Trade Agreement is not out of the question. My business in Konoha is to do with trade. If you are interested, we can discuss this matter further when we next meet"

"I understand" Gaara said as he stood up, made his way around his table, stood in front of Daichi and held out his hand, "Until next time"

"Until next time, Kazekage-sama" Daichi said after he stood up and shook Gaara's hand.

"Call me Gaara" Gaara said.

"In that case, call me Daichi" Daichi said as he released Gaara's hand and smiled.

"Naruto" Gaara said as he held out his hand to the blond.

Naruto simply snorted as he smacked Gaara's hand away and grabbed the redhead in a tight hug, "See you soon, brother"

"See you soon" Gaara replied before Naruto let him go and left along with Daichi and the rest.

"What kept you?" Jiraiya asked once Daichi and his party arrived at the gate.

"Official Kage business" Daichi said as he walked past Jiraiya then whispered, "We will discuss it with Tsunade.

Jiraiya simply nodded then gave the order to depart.

Since it was late afternoon when they left, they reached Konoha the next morning after making camp for the night.

"I have never travelled this fast in all my life" Jiraiya said as they walked towards Konoha.

"This is slow for us" Daichi said as he unsealed his Kage robes and hat and put them on.

"Yes you have already demonstrated that" Shikamaru said.

"I'm nervous" Naruto said as he squeezed Daichi's hand.

"You have nothing to worry about" Daichi said as he squeezed back reassuringly then kissed the side of Naruto's head comfortingly.

"Still, it's been three years" Naruto said as he fidgeted.

"Don't worry, just keep that hood over your head and no one will give you a second thought" Daichi said. Naruto had changed his clothes that morning and was wearing an all blue attire with a large hood that would cover his face well.

"If you say so" Naruto said unconvinced then raised his hood and took hold of Daichi's hand again.

"Team Konoha, reporting back from our mission" Jiraiya said as he signed in at Konoha's main gate.

"Was it a success?" Kotetsu asked.

"Their village leader offered to come in person to delegate; do you think it was a success?" Jiraiya asked as he stared the two guards down.

"Ummm" Kotetsu said nervously while Izumo quickly stamped the entrance passes for Daichi and his party.

"Welcome to Konoha!" Izumo said nervously.

"Thank you" Daichi said as he smirked behind his hat and took the passes.

"I feel like a fucking celebrity in this town" Miu said as they made their way to the Hokage's tower, since everyone was looking solely at her with the odd cheer gracing their ears.

"That's because you are, my dear cousin" Daichi said causing Naruto to snort in amusement, it was the first sound he had made since entering the village.

"My God! He speaks!" Daichi said in feigned astonishment causing Naruto to punch his arm, "Ok, ok, I'll stop teasing"

Naruto grunted as they continued on to their destination.

When they reached the Hokage's Tower, Naruto couldn't help but lift his head, while keeping his hood in place, and gaze upon the building he knew so well and at one time dreamed to occupy.

Naruto gave a pained, nostalgic sigh as he lowered his head again and let a single tear fall.

"You alright?" Daichi asked as he rubbed Naruto's back comfortingly.

Naruto simply nodded.

"You can do this, I know you can" Daichi said as he hugged his lover.

After a few seconds, Naruto gave a more relaxed sigh.

"Feeling better?" Daichi asked.

Naruto nodded again.

"Don't worry" Ichigo said as he, Nell, Maka and Soul placed a hand on the blonde's shoulders.

"We're here for you" Nell said.

"After all…" Soul continued.

"We're your friends…" Maka said.

"And family" Miu said as she hugged her second surrogate brother, Daichi being the first.

Naruto sniffed back his tears of happiness as he revelled in the new bonds he had formed since he left Konoha three years ago.

"I'm ready" Naruto said softly.

"SHIZUNE, WHERE ARE THE FINANCIAL REPORTS FROM THE MERCHANT DISTRICT?" Tsunade bellowed.

"COMING, TSUNADE-SAMA!" Shizune yelled as she carried the stack of reports.

"Bloody merchants asking for tax cuts" Tsunade grumbled, "This village is about to drown in its own debt and these stupid merchants are asking for tax cuts. What the hell was my grandfather sniffing when he decided to be compassionate to these imbeciles?"

"SHIZUNE!" Tsunade yelled.

"I'm right here" Shizune said as she entered the room with a stack of papers.

"Good lord" Tsunade said, "Have these people never heard of a stapler?"

"Apparently not" Shizune said as she dropped the stack down on the table, "I just hope this rubbish is in the right order"

"I swear they are doing this just to piss me off" Tsunade said as she began reading the reports.

*Knock, knock, knock*

"WHAT THE HELL IS IT?" Tsunade yelled, "I'M BUSY!"

"Team Konoha, reporting back from their mission" Jiraiya said when he opened the door.

"It's about damn time!" Tsunade said as she swept all the papers off her table into the large trash bin next to her.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" Shizune shrieked.

"Tell those idiots that their reports were lost in a filing error due to their disdain for staplers and that I want the reports rewritten and handed in by tomorrow unless they want their licences revoked" Tsunade said.

Shizune just sighed while Jiraiya and everyone else filed in, with Daichi and his group bringing in the rear, she'd tell them later.

"Alright there is too many people here" Tsunade said, "Anyone who isn't a team leader, bugger off. Go home, relax, spend time with your families and remember, not a word of this mission to anyone until after I decide what can and cannot be spoken of"

"HAI, TSUNADE-SAMA" the Konoha Eleven said in unison before they saluted their leader and left.

"ANBU too!" Tsunade ordered.

Immediately four ANBU came into view from their hiding places.

"Hokage-sama, we cannot leave you alone with these unknown foreigners" an ANBU said.

"I trust these foreigners a hell of a lot more than I trust you; now piss off!" Tsunade barked.

"But Hokage-sama!" Another ANBU said.

"Are you defying the Hokage?" Tsunade asked dangerously.

The ANBU promptly vanished before Tsunade activated the privacy seal in the room.

"You have them well trained" Daichi said as he removed his hat, while Naruto stood next to him, "Good for you"

"Heh, heh, after you left Tsunade-hime really cracked down on the Shinobi forces" Jiraiya said proudly.

"Speaking of which" Tsunade said as her face showed a look of worry and longing, "How is _he_?"

"Ask _him_ yourself" Daichi replied causing Tsunade to start to look around the room frantically.

"I'm right here" Naruto said as he lowered his hood, "Baa-chan"

Tsunade couldn't get out of her chair fast enough and even kicked her table through the wall before she and Shizune rushed up and captured Naruto in a crushing hug.

"Naruto!" Tsunade cried as she held her surrogate grandson, "I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you too" Naruto said as he returned the hug and sniffed, tears of happiness streaming down his face, "Baa-chan, Shizune-nee-chan"

"I have wanted to hear you call me that for so long" Tsunade said then released Naruto in order to get a better look at him, "My God! You've grown so big!"

"Heh, heh" Naruto said as he sniffed and wiped away the snot with his sleeve, "A proper diet has its benefits"

"So you finally got over that ramen obsession" Shizune said.

"Pity, now I can't smother you with the twins like I used to" Tsunade said as she jiggled her cleavage, Jiraiya fainted from blood loss.

"BAA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted in embarrassment, "ARE YOU HITTING ON ME?"

Tsunade cleared her throat as she looked away in embarrassment, while realising she had subconsciously hit on a person four decades her junior.

"Well cut it out, it's creepy!" Naruto said, "Plus I've already found someone special"

"WHO?" Tsunade and Shizune shrieked.

"Ahem" Daichi cleared his throat.

Tsunade and Shizune stared at Daichi for a few seconds before their eyes widened in realisation, "YOU?"

Daichi caught the punch Tsunade threw at him and dissipated the stored chakra only to cry out in silent agony due to the bones in his hand shattering because of Tsunade's natural strength.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Daichi cried out as he held his ruined hand, "I thought your punches were only chakra enhanced!"

"I can't believe you came onto Naruto, he's just a child!" Tsunade yelled.

"Baa-chan, I'm sixteen!" Naruto said with a look of annoyance, "And for your information, I came on to him not the other way around"

"Excuse me?" Shizune asked.

"Yeah, I came onto him first" Naruto said then helped Daichi heal using Reiryoku while Daichi healed with chakra.

"You can perform medical Jutsus?" Tsunade asked incredulously.

"I'm not using chakra" Naruto said then stepped back while Daichi flexed his repaired hand.

"Good as new" Daichi said.

"That was fast" Shizune said.

"I heal quickly remember" Daichi said.

Tsunade sighed, "I'm sorry I punched you. I was just hoping to see the day when Naruto would have children of his own"

"Sorry to disappoint, Baa-chan" Naruto said, "but I never really liked girls. I only pretended to like Sakura in order to make people think I was straight. I'm not a sadist you know"

Tsunade sighed then hugged Naruto, "I'm just glad to see you again"

Next Tsunade grabbed Daichi by the collar and lifted him into the air.

"You better take very good care of him" she growled.

"I already am" Daichi said as he raised his hands in surrender.

"Good" Tsunade said then dropped Daichi and faced Naruto, "Are you happy?"

"I am, Baa-chan, I really am. I love Daichi and he loves me" Naruto said with a genuine smile.

After a short moment Tsunade sighed, "In that case the two of you have my blessing"

"THANK YOU BAA-CHAN!" Naruto squealed as he hugged his surrogate grandmother.

"Does this mean I get Baa-chan Privileges?" Daichi asked.

"Don't push it" Tsunade said.

"Very well" Daichi said as he took a few steps back.

"So what have you been up to these past three years?" Shizune asked.

With that the two of them recounted Naruto's life over the past three years while leaving out the extent of his development. After that Tsunade was told about Gaara's rescue mission.

"Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, the four of you are dismissed. Congratulations on the success of your mission, go to the missions office and collect your pay then go to your homes and relax, you've earned it" Tsunade said.

"HAI, HOKAGE-SAMA!" the four of them said before they left the office.

"I'm so proud of you, Naruto" Tsunade said, "and belated congratulations on your recent promotion"

"I guess that means you won't be returning to us" Shizune said sadly.

"Don't say it like that, Shizune-nee-chan" Naruto said, "While it's true that Jigoku is my home now, that doesn't mean I've abandoned you and Baa-chan"

"I'm more worried about what Orochimaru is up to" Tsunade said, "No doubt he's still after Sasuke"

"That is why I obtained this information" Daichi said, "If we can eliminate him as a threat then we can focus on the Akatsuki"

"But you said that the Kyuubi has been purified, do we really still need to bother?" Shizune asked.

"The Akatsuki do not know that their plan has been compromised" Jiraiya said, "That is why they are still after the Jinchuriki"

"And since they are a terrorist faction, they will find other methods to make their plan succeed and thus they need to be eliminated" Tsunade continued.

"Exactly" Daichi said, "And the best way to do that is through chance confrontation. If we declare an all out witch hunt on the Akatsuki, then there is a chance they might attack us instead"

"Makes sense" Naruto said.

"So what's the plan?" Shizune asked.

"Our current focus is Orochimaru" Daichi said, "After that we will focus on Konoha's economy then finally on the Akatsuki and I know just how to go about doing it"

"What do you have in mind?" Tsunade asked with a smirk.

Thus Daichi began explaining his plan.

Meanwhile at the Akastuki's home base in Amegakure, Uchiha Itachi sat on his bed staring at the Jigoku Hitai-ite Daichi had given him while replaying the conversation the two of them had, had.

"I wish for you to join me, Itachi-san, as a ninja under my command" Daichi's voice echoed through the man's head.

"I feel that I could most definitely use your assistance" Daichi said.

Itachi played the conversation in his head several times before he sighed.

Standing up, Itachi made his way to his mirror and looked at what he had become since leaving Konoha before a look of disgust crossed his face.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself, Itachi looked at the Hitai-ite in his hand before removing his old one and tying the new one around his forehead. After ten seconds the symbol on the metal glowed briefly before returning to normal.

"And that is my plan" Daichi said.

"I see" Jiraiya said as he rubbed his chin in thought, "By sending a faux team to find out where Orochimaru's base is, you and your team can then go ahead and finally eliminate him"

"Exactly" Daichi said, "Thank you for simplifying it"

"And afterwards?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm still working on that" Daichi said, "But I have an idea of sorts. I'll let you know when I have the details sorted out properly"

"Very well" Tsunade said.

"I believe that is all" Daichi said as he stood.

"What will you be doing now?" Shizune asked.

"Well after we check into a hotel, we will wander around the village, do some sightseeing" Daichi said.

"I wanna go see Iruka-sensei, Teuchi-san and Ayame-nee-chan" Naruto said, "I think it's time they knew the truth"

"Are you sure that is wise?" Jiraiya asked.

"They were the first people to see me for me, I owe it to them" Naruto said.

"Don't worry, we will make sure they stay quiet, at least until we formally announce that Naruto is still alive" Daichi said.

"What about Konohamaru?" Shizune asked, "He adored you and took your death the hardest"

"I'd prefer to tell him tomorrow and I want to do it here at least then I'd be able to do some damage control in a manageable environment" Naruto said sadly.

"Of course, Naruto" Tsunade said.

"Thanks" Naruto said.

As they left the Hokage's Tower, Daichi felt a vibration in his pocket and pulled out his phone, he had placed a special seal on the device in order to maintain communications with Jigoku.

**Notification of New Recruit**

**Name: Uchiha Itachi**

**Age: 21**

**Shinobi I.D. No.: B-3258005**

**Rank: Jounin**

**Blood Type: To Be Verified**

**Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan/Mangekyo Sharingan**

**Primary Elemental Affinity: Fire**

**Secondary Elemental Affinity: Water**

**Chakra Level: High Jounin**

**Taijutsu Level: To Be Verified**

**Ninjutsu Level: To Be Verified**

**Genjutsu Level: To Be Verified**

**Official Status: Inactive**

**Unofficial Status: Sleeper Agent within the Akatsuki**

**Orders?**

Daichi sent a reply issuing a full blackout order on Itachi's recruitment until he said otherwise which meant that until further notice, Daichi was the only one allowed to view Itachi's information, and not even Naruto's security clearance was enough.

Daichi smirked as he pocketed his phone and caught up with the others.

"So what do you want to do first?" Daichi asked as they stepped out of their hotel, after they had changed, although Naruto kept his hooded jacket on.

"The girls and I want to go shopping" Miu said, "So we'll be taking Ichigo and Soul as our bodyguards"

"Translation: Gopher" Daichi said.

"Exactly" Miu said as she, Nell and Maka dragged Ichigo and Soul off, much to their horror, "We'll meet you at Ichiraku for dinner"

"Guess it's just you and me" Daichi said.

"Yeah" Naruto said from under his hood.

"So where to?" Daichi asked.

"The Academy must have let out by now" Naruto said softly, "Let's go there"

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to" Daichi said.

"No, I need to do this" Naruto said, "I owe them that much"

"Alright" Daichi said as he took hold of Naruto's hand and headed towards the Academy.

When they reached the Academy, they saw the last of the students leave.

"You ready?" Daichi asked.

Naruto simply nodded before they made their way into the building.

Iruka had just finished grading his students test papers and was cleaning the blackboard when he heard knocking on the classroom door, "Come in!"

"Umino-San?" Daichi asked as he opened the door.

"Yes?" Iruka replied.

"My name is Sanzai Daichi" Daichi said, "I'm not sure you remember me, but we met three years ago in the hospital, I was helping Naruto recover after his surgery"

"Of course I remember you" Iruka said, "Come in, come in! Please, have a seat"

"Thank you" Daichi said as both he and Naruto entered the room and took a seat, Naruto kept his hood over his face.

"Might I ask what are you here for?" Iruka asked.

"I have some business to attend to here in Konoha and was just wondering how you were holding up" Daichi said, "After our first meeting, I could tell you were very close to Naruto"

Iruka sighed deeply as he leaned back against his podium and massaged his eyes.

"I miss him" Iruka said, "Everyday I miss him"

Naruto listened intently, tears forming in his eyes.

"It must have been hard on you" Daichi said.

"It was months before I could bring myself to leave my apartment" Iruka said as he sighed, "And almost a year before I was deemed stable enough to be reinstated as a Shinobi and start teaching again"

Naruto couldn't take it anymore; jumping out of his seat, the blond rushed forward and captured Iruka in a tight hug.

"Umm, excuse me?" Iruka said before his eyes widened when the hood fell off.

"I'm sorry!" Naruto said as he wept, "I'm so sorry"

Iruka was able to pry Naruto off him and gasped in shock when he saw the weeping face of Uzumaki Naruto.

"W-what's going on?" Iruka stammered as he started shaking his head in disbelief, "Y-y-you're supposed to be dead"

"I'm sorry Iruka-sensei" Naruto cried as he fell to his knees, "I'm so, so sorry! Please forgive me!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Iruka yelled, "This is a joke, right? A sick joke!"

"I assure you Umino-San, this is no joke" Daichi said, "That there in front of you is Uzumaki Naruto"

"But he was executed" Iruka said with disbelief.

"An elaborate hoax setup to appease the ignorant masses and shift the balance of power back in the Hokage's favour. The truth is that the day before the execution, Naruto and I left the village and travelled to my homeland far in the west" Daichi said.

"I don't understand" Iruka said as he shook his head and backed up, "Why would you fake your death?"

Daichi sighed, "Umino-San, which do you think would be a better option, to flee the village for your own safety thus sending the village into an uproar eventually forcing your village leader to label you as a missing-nin and in turn alerting absolutely everyone to your escape, or to falsify your own death thus pleasing the ignorant masses and allowing you to flee to safety in complete obscurity with no one giving you a second thought?"

Iruka's eyes widened as the pieces slotted into place then looked at Naruto, "You faked your death so that the idiots in the village would be satisfied and the Akatsuki left with nothing since they think the Kyuubi is gone"

Naruto managed to nod his head despite the shudders his body experienced due to his bawling.

"And if you must know, it was the most difficult choice he has ever made" Daichi said.

"Naruto" Iruka said softly as he slowly made his way to the blonde.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto bawled out.

"Naruto" Iruka said as he dropped to his knees and hugged the blond.

Naruto started crying even harder, this time out of relief, as he held onto his former teacher for dear life.

"Shhhhh" Iruka said as he soothed Naruto.

Daichi smiled at the scene, however on the inside Shirochi was kicking up a fuss, "WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS? NO ONE GETS TO TOUCH NARUTO EXCEPT US! LET ME OUT I'LL KILL HIM!"

"Fubuki if you would be so kind" Daichi thought.

"With pleasure" Fubuki said with a sadistic growl before she started chasing Shirochi in her wolf form.

Daichi sighed in contentment as he watched the scene in front of him as well as the one in his head.

Two hours later, the duo left the academy, with Naruto being in a much better mood.

"So… lunch?" Daichi asked.

"Can we get something to go? There's a place I wanna show you" Naruto said.

"Alright" Daichi said as they walked off.

"So this is what you wanted to show me?" Daichi asked as they sat down on the hard ground, "I can see why you like it"

"It's beautiful isn't it" Naruto said as he opened a container of Takoyaki.

"It most certainly is" Daichi said as he munched on a stick of Yakitori and looked out upon the view of Konoha before them, "It would make an excellent tourist attraction"

"Like hell I'm letting people up here and defile the Hokage's Monument" Naruto said, "And why do you have to turn everything into a money making opportunity?"

"I'm a merchant by trade" Daichi said as he shrugged, "I can't help it, monetary greed was injected into me"

"You don't look greedy" Naruto said.

"That's because I balance it out with my need for frivolous spending" Daichi said.

"How frivolous is frivolous?" Naruto asked.

"I once bought a restaurant because they had tasty croutons" Daichi said.

"Wow that is frivolous" Naruto said.

"Indeed, and that was amongst the least frivolous ones. At least it became more successful" Daichi said, "I hardly think buying the city's entire supply of Kinder Surprise Eggs just because you want a limited edition prize counts as a sound financial investment"

"That's even worse!" Naruto said.

"And to top it off, I ate every single one of those eggs" Daichi said while looking a little green.

"I'm surprised your blood didn't turn into strawberry syrup with all that sugar" Naruto said as he took a sip of his drink.

"I'm still processing all that sugar, why do you think there's always a sweet smell whenever I get cut" Daichi said.

"Ew!" Naruto said, "Are you serious?"

"Of course not Naruto" Daichi said with half lidded eyes, "Sarcasm truly is a foreign language to you despite the fact that you can speak it fluently"

Naruto chuckled nervously.

Once they had finished their lunch, the duo sat on top of the Yondaime's head and looked out upon the village.

"So what should we do now?" Daichi asked.

"There is one more place I want to see" Naruto said, his voice getting soft.

"Ok" Daichi said before a grin spread across his face, "Shall we take the express route down?"

"Huh?" Naruto said before Daichi grabbed his hand and jumped off the Yondaime's head, "WOO HOO!"

As they walked through the streets, Daichi and Naruto eventually came across a rundown looking apartment building in an abandoned area of the village.

"Where are we?" Daichi asked then noticed the nostalgic look on Naruto's face, "Don't tell me you used to live here?"

"Unfortunately yes" Naruto said, "Although it's a lot worse than the last time I saw it"

"I better hope so" Daichi said with repressed indignation, "Does anyone even live here?"

"Nope" Naruto said, "Jiji labelled this area as condemned so that I could have at least one place where I could sleep peacefully at night, although it didn't stop people from trying to come after me during the Kyuubi festival"

"**I'm still sorry about that**" Kyuubi said within Naruto's head, "**If that damn Madara hadn't controlled me with those infernal eyes, none of this would have happened**"

"You have nothing to apologise to me for, Kyuubi" Naruto mentally replied, "If my life hadn't turned out the way it did, I would have never met Daichi and for that I am eternally grateful"

"**…**" Kyuubi remained silent.

"But that doesn't mean I won't tear that bastard a new one for killing my parents and ruining the first thirteen years of my life" Naruto said.

"**Oh thank God**" Kyuubi sighed in relief, "**For a second there I thought you had gone soft**"

"LIKE HELL I'M GONNA GO SOFT WHEN IT CONCERNS THAT RED EYED BASTARD" Naruto roared.

"**I have taught you well**" Kyuubi said as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Have an interesting conversation with Kyuubi?" Daichi asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, heh, heh" Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"You really should learn to split your focus" Daichi said, "Draws less attention"

"Easier said than done" Naruto said.

"I can do it" Daichi said.

"Well excuse me" Naruto said as he folded his arms then opened one eye, looked at Daichi and smirked.

"So this is where you lived?" Daichi asked.

"Yeah" Naruto said then took hold of Daichi's hand, "Let me show you around, I know this place like the back of my hand"

The duo spent an hour touring the area and spent the rest of the day wandering around the village.

It was around 8 in the evening when everyone met up near Ichiraku Ramen.

"And how was your day?" Daichi asked.

"Fabulous" Miu said, "I always said shopping was cheaper than a Psychiatrist, although I was disappointed that there weren't any kunoichi couture shops, honestly it's a disgrace. How can you go on a mission and not look fabulously deadly?"

"No everyone can afford the stuff we can, Miu" Daichi said as he sweat dropped.

"Still" Miu said, "Even their weapons shop was sub-standard"

"That's because all our weapons are state of the art" Naruto said.

"Of course they're state of the art, I made each and every one of them" Daichi said.

"But even the weapon suppliers in Jigoku have better quality" Miu said.

"That's because I own every weapon manufacturer in the city" Daichi said as he sweat dropped again, "Seriously how could you forget something like that"

"I did not forget" Miu said, "I'm just saying that the quality leaves much to be desired"

"You do realise that this village is in the financial equivalent of a quicksand pit? Konohagakure is in desperate need of new business otherwise they risk losing their status as a Hidden Village. The only reason this hasn't happened already is because they haven't lost the support of their Daimyo. As a result they are still able to stay afloat, albeit barely" Daichi said.

"And to think, this all happened because everyone though Naruto was dead" Soul said.

"Don't remind me" Naruto said as his face fell.

"Naruto" Daichi said as he looked the blond straight in the eye, "You have no reason to feel guilty; the ones to blame are the mindless idiots around us who choose to drown in their pitiful cesspools of ignorance. It is their idiocy that has caused this village's impending downfall, not you"

Naruto sighed, "I guess you're right, I just can't help feel guilty for all the people I hurt"

"You have hurt no one" Nell said, "This village was the one who hurt them by wanting to kill you"

Naruto sighed again and gave a small smile, "Ok, ok, I get it. I'm the good guy, the villagers are the bad guys; I get it. I won't feel guilty anymore"

"Good boy" Daichi said.

Suddenly Ichigo's stomach growled loudly.

"Can we please go eat?" Ichigo pleaded as he held his stomach causing everyone to start laughing.

"So this is Ichiraku Ramen" Daichi said as they entered the establishment.

"Haiyo!" Teuchi said as the group entered and took their seats.

"I would have thought this place would have been bigger" Miu said, "What with all the business they used to get"

Suddenly they heard a fan girlish squeal and saw Ayame with her jaw hanging open, her hands pressed against her cheeks and an expression that said she was absolutely star struck.

"AYAME, WHAT'S WRONG?" Teuchi cried out in worry.

"OH MY GOD IT'S MIU-TAN!" she squealed.

Daichi burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Teuchi asked.

"That had to be the best scream I have ever heard come from one of my cousin's fans" Daichi said as he continued laughing and started banging his hand on the counter.

"I don't get it" Teuchi said.

"Excuse him" Miu said, "My cousin likes to revel in the reactions I get when people see me"

"T-that means you really Miu-tan aren't you?" Ayame asked.

"Yes my dear I am" Miu said.

"C-can I have your autograph?" Ayame asked.

"Of course you can" Miu said as she took out a scroll and unsealed a CD and signed it with her pen then handed it out to Ayame, "A copy of my newest single, it doesn't come out for another month"

"OH MY GOD!" Ayame squealed as she took hold of the CD then disappeared into the back.

"I don't even want to know what just happened" Teuchi said as he massaged his forehead.

"Don't worry about it Teuchi-san" Ichigo said.

"Wait how did you know my name, I haven't even introduced myself" Teuchi said.

"And from the looks of your Hitai-ites, you are foreign ninjas" Ayame said, although she did give the occasional swoon when she looked at Miu.

"Let's just say that your reputation is wide spread" Daichi said.

"But that's impossible" Ayame said.

"We're not even all that popular within this village" Teuchi said.

"Tch, and here I thought I could get away with that excuse" Daichi muttered.

"Who are you?" Teuchi asked while becoming weary.

Daichi sighed, "I apologise for seeming suspicious, I guess I really should introduce myself. My name is Sanzai Daichi"

Ayame and Teuchi gasped while Ayame placed her hands over her mouth and started tearing up.

"Y-you're the man who helped…" Teuchi said then trailed off.

"Yes" Daichi said, "I am the man who helped Naruto during his surgery"

"Ayame!" Teuchi said in a commanding tone and immediately the girl pushed a button on the wall causing the stand's shutter to drop, essentially sealing them within.

"Did I say something strange?" Daichi asked as he turned and looked at the lowered shutter behind him.

"Is he here with you?" Teuchi asked softly

"Excuse me?" Daichi asked in shock while everyone else and Naruto looked surprised although his hood hid it.

"Is…is he here with you?" Teuchi asked again.

"I'm sorry w…"

"Hokage-sama told us the truth. We know that Naruto left with you the day before he was supposed to be executed" Ayame said.

Daichi's eyes narrowed, "You were not supposed to be told, who else knows about this?"

"Only the two of us, I swear" Teuchi said.

"I will confront Tsunade about this" Daichi said but calmed when Naruto placed a hand over his and shook his head.

"Are you sure about this?" Daichi asked his lover.

Naruto nodded.

Daichi sighed, "Fine"

"So, is he here?" Teuchi asked.

"Yes" Naruto said as he removed his hood, "I'm here"

Teuchi and Ayame stood speechless for several seconds before Ayame made her way around the counter and stood in front of Naruto, who had turned around in his seat.

"Oh!" Ayame said as a look of relief spread across her face.

"Oh!" she said again as she gave Naruto a loving hug which tears of happiness streamed down her face, "I have missed you so much"

"I've missed you too, Ayame-nee-chan" Naruto said happily as he returned the hug.

Once they parted, Ayame held Naruto by the shoulders and said, "My God you've grown so big!"

"So I've heard" Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Today is a good day" Ayame said then returned behind the counter.

Naruto turned back around and looked at Teuchi who had his arms folded and his eyes closed.

"Teuchi-san?" Naruto asked.

"Hmmm" Teuchi said before he whacked Naruto over the head with his ladle.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Naruto said as he held his head, a single tear threatening to leak out of his eye.

"You should have said 'Goodbye'" Teuchi said.

"I couldn't!" Naruto whined.

"Then you should have come for one last bowl of ramen even if you were under a Henge" Teuchi scolded.

"I couldn't!" Naruto said then examined his hands for any blood before placing them back on his head, "TCHHHHH!"

"Just for making us worry, I'm charging you and your friends double for tonight" Teuchi said.

"Well that suits us just fine, Teuchi-san" Daichi said and took out a very large wad of cash, "Because we have come today to make you a very rich man"

"So what'll it be?" Teuchi said as he eyed the money causing everyone to start laughing.

"So Naruto" Ayame said with a mischievous look on her face once everyone had started eating, "Did you find anyone special while you were gone?"

Daichi paled when he saw that Ayame had a knife in her hands.

"Yeah I did" Naruto said with a blissfully ignorant grin on his face, while Daichi whimpered into his bowl.

"Really! Who?" Ayame asked eager to hear the gossip.

Naruto chuckled before he leaned close to Daichi and kissed him on the cheek, "Daichi!"

Daichi squeaked in fear and ducked in order to dodge the knife Ayame had thrown and when he turned his head, he saw that it was embedded deeply in the metal shutter.

"What the he'll is wrong with you, pissing off a chef?" Daichi hissed while Ayame had a dangerous aura surrounding her, within Daichi's mindscape Fubuki was impressed, "They're as skilled with knives as we are"

"How was I supposed to know she would react like that? Ayame-nee-chan loves Yaoi" Naruto said.

"WHAT?" Everyone said.

"W-w-w-what are you talking about?" Ayame said, looking sheepish and embarrassed.

"Well you have all those books you keep in the storeroom" Naruto said.

"Who told you about those?" Ayame cried out.

"I found them when you let me hide in there on the tenth anniversary of the Kyuubi's defeat" Naruto said, Ayame was scarlet with embarrassment.

"You told me those were romance novels" Teuchi said.

"They are!" Ayame said then looked sheepish, "They just happen to involve two guys… sometimes more"

"Ooo" Miu said, her interest peaked, "Do go on"

"Miu" Daichi said as he looked at her from the side of his field of vision through half lidded eyes.

Teuchi groaned and looked at his daughter through half lidded eyes, "Just keep them out of sight" then went back to cooking.

Ayame sighed in relief then picked up a knife and glare dangerously at Daichi, "HOW DARE YOU SEDUCE NARUTO-KUN!"

Daichi went wide eyed as he started waving his arms in front of himself and shaking his head madly.

"Honestly" Naruto said then swiped the knife from Ayame, "Why does everyone keep thinking that Daichi seduced me?"

"Huh?" Ayame said.

"Let me make this clear" Naruto said then grabbed Daichi in a possessive hug, "I seduced him. I do not, will not and have not regretted it. I am deeply in love with him and am very, very happy"

Ayame stared at Naruto with a look of utter disbelief before she hung her head, "So you're finally standing up for yourself, eh?"

"Damn right" Naruto said as he released Daichi and grinned.

Ayame sighed before she reached out, grabbed Daichi by the collar and dragged him up to face level, the knife mere millimetres from his nose, "If I hear that you have hurt Naruto in any way, you will deal with me personally, am I clear?"

Daichi nodded his head vigorously.

"Good" She said then threw Daichi back into his seat.

It was past midnight when they finally finished eating and everyone had a large mountain of bowls in front of them. The final count was Ichigo with fifteen, Nell with twelve, Miu with thirteen, Maka with twelve, Soul with seventeen and at the top were Daichi and Naruto with twenty-two bowls each.

Once they had paid, Teuchi said something that made everyone look at Naruto strangely, "Now I can finally but that second yacht I've been eyeing"

"Good lord, Naruto, how much business did you give them?" Miu asked.

"Eh, heh, heh, heh" Naruto chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

Once everyone reached the hotel, they all decided to turn in for the night.

"Daichi?" Naruto said as he stepped out of the bathroom, drying his wet hair.

"Yes?" Daichi replied as he looked up from the book he was reading.

"Just wondering, but when are you gonna start my Shinigami training?" Naruto asked as he draped his towel over a chair and slipped into bed.

"We'll see if you are ready tomorrow, after you finish talking to Konohamaru" Daichi said as he placed his book on his bedside.

"Why after talking to Konohamaru? Can't we start first thing in the morning?" Naruto asked.

"No can do" Daichi said as he spooned into Naruto's back and hurried his face in the soft blonde hair, "You must make your peace with Konohamaru first before we start"

"I don't understand" Naruto said as he pushed back into Daichi for warmth.

"Your heart is in a state of turbulence caused by the guilt you feel for, as your heart likes to put it, abandoning your friends and those you care for. Unless you are able to rid yourself of that turbulence, you will never be able to learn the name of your Zanpakuto" Daichi said.

"So after I talk to Konohamaru and settle things with him, I'll be able to start training?" Naruto asked.

"Like I said, we will have to see. If the turbulence has ebbed enough then we can start" Daichi said.

"I guess that makes sense" Naruto said then turned around and buried his face in Daichi's chest, "Good Night"

"Night" Daichi said then kissed the top of Naruto's head.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Hello~ once again! Here is another chapter for your enjoyment. So were finally back in Konoha and Naruto is making peace with his loved ones, YAY! Plus Itachi has joined Jigoku, what repercussions could this entail? You will have to wait. MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Please Review, I really want to know what you people think, If you like it let me know, if you hate it let me know, but be kind, if you have any ideas DEFINITELY LET ME KNOW!**

**Enjoy!**


	17. Peace, Economics and a Night to Remember

Chapter 17: Peace, Economics and a Night to Remember

*knock* *knock* *knock*

"Come in" Tsunade said then looked up from the papers on her desk when she heard the door close, "Ah, Team Ebisu, excellent, how was the mission?"

"Target was successfully retrieved" Ebisu said.

"And Konohamaru-kun got his face used as a scratching post" Moegi said with a giggle.

Konohamaru simply folded his arms and stared out the window, his face covered with several scratches, "I still don't know why we keep chasing that damn thing, it's just gonna run away again"

"And it is because Tora keeps running away that we are still a ninja village. As you know this village is on the brink of bankruptcy. What you do not know is that the Daimyo's wife pays us the equivalent of three S-Rank missions even though we classify it as a D-Rank" Tsunade said.

"AND WE GET PAID FOR A D-RANK!" Konohamaru yelled.

"The village needs the money more than you do _omago-sama_" Tsunade said.

Konohamaru glared at his leader and muttered, "Kuso-baa-baa"

Hearing a disembodied snort, Konohamaru started looking around but were brought to attention when Tsunade said, "In any case, there is a personal matter I wish to discuss with Konohamaru and his teammates so I am placing Team Ebisu on Hiatus for the next three days"

Everyone understood the reason for this and simply nodded.

"Ebisu, your dismissed" Tsunade said.

"Hai, Hokage-sama" Ebisu said and promptly left.

"Please have a seat" Tsunade said and gestured to the three chairs sitting in front of her desk.

Once the three Genin were seated, Tsunade laced her fingers together and rested them under her nose, "How have you been?"

The three Genin immediately knew what she was talking about. They would have this conversation every year around about the same time and this year wasn't any different especially since it had been three years since… since that day.

"I've been good" Konohamaru said, "The nightmares aren't as frequent or as intense as last year"

"That's good" Tsunade said, "And how about you, Udon-kun, Moegi-chan?"

"We're coping a lot better than last year" Moegi said.

"You know *sniff* sometimes we like to pretend that he's still alive" Udon said, "It makes the pain less intense *sniff*"

Tsunade sighed then muttered, "This is not going to be easy"

Getting up from her seat, Tsunade made her way to the window and stared out over the village.

"What if…" Tsunade said then turn and faced the three Genin, "What if you didn't have to pretend anymore?"

There was a long and heavy silence before Konohamaru stuttered, "W-w-what a-are you talking about, Baa-chan?"

Tsunade sighed, she had been doing far too much of that lately, "What I'm saying is that Naruto is alive"

"Y-you're kidding right?" Konohamaru said with a mixture of disbelief and extreme trace amounts of hope, if one looked deep enough.

Tsunade sat back down and looked the three Genin firmly in the eye, "What I am about to tell you cannot and will not leave this room. It is beyond an S-class secret and until I say otherwise, leaking this information will be considered an act of high treason punishable by death without trial, do I make myself clear?"

The three Genin gulped visibly and nodded slowly in response.

"Well as you know, after bringing Sasuke back, Naruto was deemed 'unstable' by the former civilian council and sentenced to death. What you didn't was that Naruto was no longer in the village at the time of his execution, a Bunshin under a Henge had taken his place" Tsunade explained.

"I don't understand" Konohamaru said in a shaky voice.

Tsunade then began explaining what had happened to Naruto since Daichi had brought him back from the Valley of the End including his surgery, although she generalised the heart replacement as a complication and omitted Daichi's name as well as what he had told them about the planet's history. She then told them about how Naruto and Daichi left the village but left out where they went.

"So… So Boss has been in another village all this time?" Konohamaru asked with relieved and hopeful tears in his eyes.

"Yes" Tsunade said.

Moegi was about to ask a question but was cut off when Konohamaru said, "Why… WHY DID HE LIE TO US? WHY DID HE LIE TO ME?"

"To fool your enemies, one must first be able to fool your friends" A voice said before a man clothed in blue with a large hood covering his face appeared behind Tsunade.

Immediately the three Genin went on guard and drew their weapons, ready to protect their leader against the intruder, however Tsunade seemed unfazed.

"Who are you?" Moegi asked with as much authority as she could muster.

The stranger simply removed his hood to reveal that it was Naruto with a saddened look on his face, "Hey"

Konohamaru's breath caught in his throat as his eyes widened before he gave out a battle cry and charged forward, his kunai ready to strike.

Naruto easily dodged the strike a d continued to dodge while Konohamaru tried to attack him, tears streaming down his face.

After a while Naruto smacked the Kunai out of the boy's hand; however Konohamaru started pounding on Naruto's chest as he cried.

"WHY?" Konohamaru cried out, "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?"

Naruto hugged the crying teen and said, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I left you. I had to leave. The village wanted me dead and the Akatsuki were after me. It was the only way"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Konohamaru asked, his face an absolute mess, "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you, Konohamaru" Naruto said, "It's because I trust you that I didn't tell you. If the Akatsuki knew you knew, they would have hunted you down in order to get to me. I would have never been able to live with myself if something had happened to you"

Konohamaru continued to cry while Naruto comforted him. After an hour, the boy finally calmed down enough to make sense.

"Feeling better?" Naruto asked.

"Um, hm" Konohamaru said as he nodded.

*knock* *knock* *knock*

Naruto immediately recognised the chakra signature on the other side of the door causing him to grin as he said, "Hey Daichi!"

"Hey Naru!" Daichi replied then entered the room.

"How did you know he was there?" Tsunade asked.

"I know Daichi's chakra signature _very_ well" Naruto said with a smirk.

"Am I interrupting something?" Daichi asked.

"Nah" Naruto said then ruffled Konohamaru's hair, "Let's go someplace where we can talk"

Konohamaru simply sniffed and nodded before he and his three teammates followed Naruto out of the room.

"How did it go?" Daichi asked once the door closed.

"Strange to say the least" Tsunade said, "Konohamaru tried to attack Naruto with a Kunai"

"An understandable reaction" Daichi said, "A child such as him would not be able to process vast amounts of information efficiently and I'm saying this from both a medical and psychological perspective"

"True" Tsunade said then gestured to a chair, "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit. I know for a fact that you didn't just pop in to say hi"

"Ah the paranoia of a well experienced Shinobi, how could I possible hope to outwit thee?" Daichi said over dramatically as he took a seat.

"Enough with the sarcasm" Tsunade said as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm just having some fun" Daichi said, "And to answer your question, I came here today because I want to buy some land"

Tsunade raised her eyebrow as she said, "There isn't much property on the Market and what little that are, are very expensive"

"Money isn't much of an issue" Daichi said, "And the area in question will hardly be worth much, given its current condition"

Tsunade furrowed her eyebrows in confusion then took out a map of the village and unfurled it over her desk, "Which area are you talking about, because I have absolutely no idea where this place is"

Daichi looked at the map for a few seconds then pointed out the area in question, "Even though it's three percent of the village, the area is quite run down and quite frankly has been left to rot. Naruto told me the entire area had been labelled as condemned so there is no one living there"

Tsunade looked at the area then said, "Isn't this where Naruto used to live?"

"It is" Daichi said, "Naruto took me there yesterday"

"What the hell was the Sandaime thinking, letting Naruto live in a condemned area?" Tsunade asked in disbelief.

"Actually, Naruto told me that the area was labelled as condemned _because_ he was living there" Daichi said.

"Excuse me" Tsunade said looking angered.

Daichi chuckled, "I would have reacted the same way had Naruto not explained it to me. The thing is that the Sandaime labelled the area as condemned for Naruto's own protection. The various empty buildings and warehouses offered Naruto some privacy and safety when ever any of the villagers felt a little… righteous. People would hesitate to enter the area since many of the buildings had false explosive notes in place in order to make it seem like the area was ready for demolition, only the drunks would ignore the warning signs, but would eventually give up due to being lost since Naruto would give them the slip"

"That actually sounded like a good idea" Tsunade said, "But if you don't mind me asking, what do you want the land for?"

"I wish to develop it" Daichi said, "Demolish the area and rebuilt it. Normally I would hire local construction companies to oversee the project, but I want the construction completed quickly so I'll have my people take care of that. Once the construction is finished, it will allow me to have a base of operations of sorts, which will help boost the village's economy"

"What exactly do you have in mind?" Tsunade asked.

"It will be a multitude of things, shopping malls, hotels, apartment complexes and will cater to Shinobi and civilians alike. It will open up many job opportunities and will even draw people from outside the village, maybe even beyond the borders of Hi no Kuni, if we play our cards right" Daichi said then popped a cheeky grin, "Plus I'll be able to open up shop. I can see it now 'Sanzai Custom Weapons - The Art of Blood Shed'"

Tsunade snorted in amusement as she smiled and shook her head then said, "Back to the more important topic, are you sure this will help boost the villages economy"

"Yes" Daichi said, "A percentage of all profits will be given to the village outside of standard taxes and the people who are drawn from outside the village will allow you to secure potential new business"

"This looks like a pretty well thought out plan" Tsunade said.

"I've used a similar concept in Ryumyaku" Daichi said, "All the various businesses I own or have invested in, in Ryumyaku advertise each other and a portion of all profits are used to fund various development projects all over the city. In this case the businesses will be advertising the village itself"

"I like it" Tsunade said, "When can we put this in action?"

"There is still much that needs to be done before we can start this project so we will focus on it after we deal with Orochimaru" Daichi said, "But before we can even do that, I need to buy the land"

"Of course" Tsunade said then pressed the communication seal on her desk and called for Shizune.

"You called, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked as she popped her head into the room and saw Daichi, "Good morning, Daichi-san"

"And a very good morning to you too, Shizune-san" Daichi replied.

"Shizune, get me the real estate register for the upper east side of the village" Tsunade said.

"Right away" Shizune said and left.

Tsunade sighed as she leaned back in her chair, "The one thing I'm grateful to my grandfather for when I took this job was that fact that he placed all real-estate under the Hokage's jurisdiction. Lord knows what would have happened if civilians were in charge of property"

"Your grandfather was a wise man" Daichi said, "Jigoku, on the other hand, is a very large city so I do require the use of real-estate agents, however every inquiry and dealing has to be cleared by me every step of the way"

"Here is the register" Shizune said as she entered the room carrying a very thick book.

"Thank you, Shizune" Tsunade said once the book had been placed on her desk.

"Need me for anything else?" Shizune asked.

"Not right now" Tsunade said.

"Then in that case, I'll go and get us some lunch. Will you be joining us, Daichi-san?" Shizune asked.

"Not this time" Daichi said, "Got plans with Naruto"

"Alright then" Shizune said with a smile and left.

"Let's see" Tsunade said as she flipped through the large book, "Hmm… ah ha! Found it! According to the register, the entire area is under the ownership of the Hokage so I guess as current Hokage, I own the area"

"Well that makes things a lot easier" Daichi said, "What would you consider a fair price?"

Tsunade thought for a moment before she took out a piece of paper, wrote down a figure and pushed it towards Daichi.

Daichi looked at the figure and raised an eyebrow, "You're kidding, right?"

Tsunade looked completely serious.

"I am not paying 150 million Ryo" Daichi said, "25 million is more than generous"

"Are you mad?" Tsunade said, "25 million is chicken shit"

"Exactly!" Daichi said, "The place is a dump; 80% of the buildings are actually condemned and the rest are falling apart. The only building in relatively good condition is Naruto's old apartment building"

Tsunade glared at Daichi then said, "110"

"30"

"95"

"30"

"92"

"30"

"86"

"37"

"80 million and that's as low as I go" Tsunade said.

"45 million and I'll throw in the secret to forever getting out of paper work" Daichi said, "But only because your one kick ass woman"

Tsunade thought about it for a moment before she said, "Deal"

Daichi held out his hand to seal the deal which Tsunade promptly to hold off and shook, "Tis a pleasure doing business with you, Hokage-sama"

"Likewise, Jigokukage-sama" Tsunade said, "So what is the secret?"

"Ah, first the deed then the secret" Daichi said.

"You are a shrewd man, Daichi" Tsunade said as she took out a scroll and began writing out the deed.

"Back in Jigoku, my friends and family coined a statement that describes me perfectly" Daichi said.

"And that would be?" Tsunade asked.

"A merchant by trade, a shinobi by blood and a Jinchuriki by lineage" Daichi said.

"A Jinchuriki by lineage?" Tsunade asked.

"My maternal grandfather was Fubuki's previous host" Daichi said.

"Ahhh" Tsunade said in understanding and went back to writing the deed.

"By the way, could you put the property in Naruto's name?" Daichi asked.

"Why?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, he used to live there it only seems appropriate that he owns it" Daichi said.

"That was a crappy reason" Tsunade said, "But I like your thinking"

Once the deed had been written, signed by Tsunade and stamped with the Hokage's seal, she closed it and handed it over to Daichi.

Daichi then pocketed the scroll then took out a small scroll and scribbled into it before closing it, applying a seal and placing it in front of Tsunade.

"There is a five minute delay on this security seal I've placed on this scroll" Daichi said, "If you open it before then, the seal will activate and incinerate the scroll along with the secret"

"You are despicable" Tsunade said.

"Sticks and stones, my dear, sticks and stones and you will have the money first thing tomorrow morning" Daichi said then left the room.

After five agonising minutes, the seal finally released and Tsunade quickly unravelled the scroll only to see two words written, "Kage Bunshin"

As Daichi exited the Hokage's Tower, he grinned when he heard a pain filled cry of anguish mixed with overwhelming joy followed by a loud repetitive banging and a continuous mantra of "I'm such an idiot! It was so obvious!"

It was an orchestral symphony to Daichi's ears, ah how the Elemental Kages were such simpletons.

"I wonder where Naruto is." Daichi thought to himself then focused on Naruto's Chakra signature, "Figures"

"I thought we were going to have lunch at the hotel" Daichi said causing Naruto to spin around in his seat with a large portion of noodles hanging out of his mouth.

Quickly swallowing his noodles Naruto pointed to Konohamaru and said, "Konohamaru wanted ramen!"

"LIAR!" Konohamaru said, "You said you wanted to have ramen and dragged me along"

"LIES! LIES AND FRUITCAKE!" Naruto said then pointed at Daichi, "Besides who is he going to believe, me or you?"

"I believe Konohamaru" Daichi said causing Naruto to feign a hurt look, "You are a ramen addict after all"

Naruto popped a grin and returned to eating.

Daichi simply rolled his eyes and joined them.

After lunch, Konohamaru returned to his home while Daichi and Naruto wandered around the village and eventually ended up in front of Naruto's old apartment.

"What are we doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I felt that this was an appropriate place to give you this" Daichi said and handed Naruto a scroll, "Open it"

Naruto raised a questioning eyebrow then opened the scroll and began reading it.

"EHHHHH!" Naruto cried out once he had read through the scroll.

"Congratulations Naru, you are now the sole owner of this entire area" Daichi said with a chuckle.

"Are you serious!" Naruto said.

"Of course" Daichi said.

"But why?" Naruto asked with a look of disbelief.

"Well I noticed that this area was completely dead, so I thought about developing it. Then I remembered the nostalgic look you had when you saw this place and thought it would be a good idea to put it in your name so that all profits go to you" Daichi said before he was suddenly tackled to the ground.

"THANK YOU!" Naruto squealed as he buried his face in Daichi's chest then kissed him.

"I'm glad you like it" Daichi said as he smiled and stroked the back of Naruto's head.

"So how do you plan to develop it?" Naruto asked as he sat up so that he was straddling Daichi's waist.

"The usual way, bulldoze and rebuild" Daichi said.

"You can't!" Naruto said with a look of worry as he started squirming, "This place was the first place I could call home, you can't just pave over and rebuild"

"And this is exactly why I put this place in your name" Daichi said, "So that I can get your input. Don't worry; we have plenty of time to work out a proper plan"

"Phew" Naruto said then raised an eyebrow when he felt something poking his behind.

Squirming a little bit to get a better idea of what it was, Naruto was slightly surprised to hear Daichi moan softly.

Looking down, Naruto saw Daichi with a slight blush on his face as he said, "You squirm too much when you're nervous"

Suddenly Naruto popped a devilish grin and started grinding his bottom into Daichi causing the older man to throw his head back and moan.

"You like that?" Naruto purred.

"Let's continue this someplace private" Daichi said before they disappeared in a blur of Shunpo.

As soon as they entered their hotel room, Naruto stripped and dashed into the bathroom.

"Don't come in for at least five minute" Naruto said then slammed the door.

Daichi simply raised an eyebrow and began picking up Naruto's clothes and after five minutes, he stripped and silently entered the bathroom.

Naruto was standing in the large tub under the shower, letting the steaming water cascade down on him and gasped when he felt a pair of hand wrap around him while a body pressed up against his back.

"You know there's something about fucking your tight ass while water drips down your body that makes the whole thing oh so hot" Daichi said as he whispered seductively into Naruto's ear and started nibbling on the shell while his hands started to roam his lover's torso.

Naruto groaned as he pushed back into Daichi while tilting his head to the side and placing his hands over his lover's, guiding them over his body.

Daichi hummed as he started kissing along Naruto's shoulder and up his neck, taking time to suck and nibble at the pulsating jugular while slowly grinding his growing arousal into the blonde's behind.

"Mmm, Daichi" Naruto cooed.

"You like that?" Daichi asked in a low, seductive voice then started licking up and down Naruto's neck.

"Yeah" Naruto replied softly as he guided Daichi's left hand until it rested over his pounding heart while he slowly moved Daichi's right hand over his abs, past his navel, through his soft blond pubes before coming to rest over his stiffening manhood. Naruto then made Daichi's hand grope him while he threw his head back slightly and groan softly in pleasure.

"Unn, Daichi" Naruto moaned when the older man took hold of his still growing member and started stroking it slowly, Daichi slowly thrust his own erection between his lover's cheeks, making sure his head grazed over the blonde's entrance, using the water cascading down their bodies as a lubricant.

Once Naruto was fully hard, he spun around, crashed his hips into Daichi's and kissed him with slow, passionate fervour.

Naruto moaned when Daichi slipped his tongue into his mouth and caressed his own moist appendage while moving his hands slowly down the blonde's back before massaging his rear and pushing their groins even closer together resulting in a delicious friction between their arousals.

Once their lips parted, they stared lovingly into each other's eyes before Naruto started kissing along Daichi's jaw bone and down his neck while Daichi closed his eyes, uttered a soft groan and tilted his head back allowing the spray of the warm shower to splash down on him. Naruto then began kissing, sucking and biting along Daichi's collarbone, leaving very evident marks that Daichi had no intention of healing anytime soon, then slowly dragged the tip of his tongue down the scar that started everything before kissing along Daichi's chest and flicking his tongue over Daichi's pert nipple causing him to squirm.

"Ahh, Naru!" Daichi cried out in ecstasy when Naruto latched onto the nub with his teeth and started sucking while molesting it with his skilful tongue.

Daichi continued to moan while burying his hands in his lover's matted locks as the teen switched between nubs sending shivers of pleasure through the man.

After that, Naruto kissed his way down to Daichi's stomach where he licked and kissed every square of muscle before dipping his tongue into his lover's navel eliciting soft moans.

"Naru" Daichi sighed as Naruto continued south and buried his face in his matted pubes.

After breathing in Daichi's scent, while being careful not to take in any water, Naruto took hold of Daichi's member and started stroking him sensually while he looked up and called out to his lover who looked down and saw the loving grin on the blonde's face.

"I love you, Daichi" Naruto said then started kissing along Daichi's length, stopping just before the head then dragged the tip of his tongue back down to the base and back up to just before the head before pulling his mouth away.

Naruto then started stroking Daichi again as he asked, "Do you like that, Daichi?"

"Yeah" Daichi said breathing heavily, "I love it"

Naruto hummed as he lowered his gaze back down to Daichi's member, his hand holding it firmly at the base before leaning forward and licking the tip.

"Unnn" Daichi moaned as Naruto licked and nibbled at his manhood and cried out, almost stumbling forcing him to brace himself against the wall with his hands when Naruto took the entire head of Daichi's arousal into his mouth and started sucking hard while swirling his tongue around.

"Oh God~ Naru!" Daichi groaned when Naruto took as much of Daichi's manhood into his mouth as he could, his hand holding the rest then pulled back until just the head remained, swirled his tongue around it, sucked back down as far as he could and repeated the process.

Daichi continued to moan and call out his lover's name as said lover continued his ministrations.

"Naru~ Naru stop!" Daichi said suddenly as he pulled out with an audible pop and was breathing heavily.

"Daichi, what's wrong? Was I not doing a good job?" Naruto asked slightly worried.

"On the contrary" Daichi said as he as he got down on his knees, held Naruto's face and kissed him, "You were doing too good a job; any longer and my knees would have given out"

"Was I really that good?" Naruto asked.

"Oh yeah" Daichi said then sat back against the far end of the tub, letting his arms rest on the tub's edges, spread his legs causing his manhood to stick right up and in a seductive voice said, "I'm all yours"

Naruto's eyes widened as his face turned bright red before he stood up and adjusted the shower head so that it was spraying on top of Daichi. He then dropped to his knees, placed his hands on Daichi's thighs, leaned forward and kissed him.

"In that case, let's take things up a notch" Naruto said seductively before going back down and staring intently at Daichi's manhood.

"Naru?" Daichi asked as Naruto licked his lips and took Daichi into his mouth and started sucking him eagerly.

"Oh Naru!" Daichi moaned and rested a hand on Naruto's head, his fingers weaving through drenched blond hair.

Suddenly Naruto stopped his ministrations, but kept Daichi's manhood in his mouth while he took deep breaths through his nose.

"Naru?" Daichi asked questioningly when Naruto looked him dead in the eye and smirked, well as much as he could with a fleshy appendage in his mouth, then Daichi almost screamed in pleasure when Naruto suddenly went all the way down to the base, his nose buried in Daichi's pubes.

"OH FUCK, NARU!" Daichi moaned as Naruto started bobbing his heard with vigour making sure to pull back out to just before the tip then going right back down to the base with vicious suction.

"Ahh! Ahhh! Un-Ahh!" Daichi continued to moan as Naruto expertly swallowed his lover, the only thought going through his head being, 'When the hell did he learn to deep throat?'

Eventually the intense pleasure became too overwhelming and the building pressure too much to bear.

"Naru! NARU! I-I'M GONNA… I-I-I'M GONNA!"

Immediately Naruto pulled back till just the head was in his mouth and hummed as he whipped his tongue all over the sensitive organ. With a cry of pleasure, Daichi arched his back and exploded in his lover's mouth flooding it with his hot seed which Naruto drank down eagerly.

Once Naruto released his lover, he looked at Daichi, who was flushed and breathing heavily.

"How was it?" Naruto asked with a grin as he scooted forward and sat in Daichi's lap, his arms around the man's neck.

"That was intense" Daichi said as he leaned forward and captured Naruto's lips.

The couple made out for a while before Naruto broke the kiss and said, "Good, 'cause I'm not done yet"

Daichi tilted his head to one side in a questioning manner as Naruto scooted backwards until he was resting against the other side of the tub then pulled his knees in, revealing himself.

Daichi's eyes widened and his jaw fell when he saw Naruto suck on two of his fingers before using them to massage and circle the ring of muscle around his opening before pushing his index finger in.

"Ah~" Naruto squeaked in pleasure as he added a second finger and began thrusting and scissoring in order to loosen himself up.

"I… I see you're… enjoying the show" Naruto said in a breathy voice as he saw Daichi harden again due to watching his lover finger himself.

Daichi smirked then crawled forward until he was face to face with his lover.

"That I am" Daichi said as he held up two fingers, "Let me help you out"

Naruto moaned at the thought then leaned forward and took Daichi's fingers into his mouth, sucking on the digits with eager fervour. When Daichi removed his fingers, he placed them at Naruto's entrance and pushed in alongside Naruto's fingers.

Naruto tensed slightly under the pain while Daichi gripped Naruto's hand using his remaining fingers and started thrusting all four of their fingers into his blond lover.

"You know, this just gave me a very naughty idea to try out some other time" Daichi said in a sultry voice, "Wanna hear it?"

Naruto simply moaned and nodded.

Daichi smirked as he leaned in close to Naruto's ear and said, "One day I'd like to double team you with a Kage Bunshin"

"D-double-Ahhhh team?"

"Yeah" Daichi said, "I make a clone and we both fuck you senseless at the same time, just like our fingers are doing now, or maybe we'll use one of your clones to spice things up. Imagine me buried deep inside you then your clone slides in alone side me and we keep on fucking you until you scream"

Naruto's imagination went into overdrive as he moaned loudly and came all over his chest and stomach.

"Wow, looks like I really will have to double team you one of these days, but for now…" Daichi trailed off as he started licking the cum off of Naruto's stomach.

"Mmm" Daichi cooed after he cleaned Naruto off and licked his lips. However there was a small trickle of white on Daichi's chin which Naruto licked off, savouring his own taste.

"Mmm, I taste good" Naruto said as he licked his lips causing Daichi to chuckle and kiss him.

"Well then next time, I'll just have to share" Daichi said causing Naruto to moan before they locked lips.

Daichi continued to finger Naruto with their fingers as they made out until Naruto suddenly pushed Daichi back causing him to fall on his behind and under the shower spray.

"Naruto?" Daichi asked as he propped himself on to his elbows and saw that Naruto was straddling him while his face was flushed and his breath heavy.

"I can't take it anymore" Naruto said, "I need you in me, Daichi"

With that Naruto slowly impaled himself on Daichi's member causing both of them to let out a long, deep moan.

Once Naruto bottomed out, Daichi hauled himself up into a sitting position and wrapped his arms around his lover while Naruto wrapped one arm around Daichi's neck while the other went under Daichi's arm up his back and held on to his shoulder.

"You ready?" Daichi asked.

"Yeah" Naruto said and moaned when he and Daichi started rocking their bodies into each other, his arousal rubbing against Daichi's abs while Daichi's member rubbed against Naruto's prostate.

"Unnn, Naru!" Daichi moaned, "Your ass is always so tight!"

"Ahhh~ and you always fill me up" Naruto moaned, "So… good!"

The couple continued to main and gasp as the made love to each other, their respective climaxes building at a furious pace.

When the duo increased the speed of their rocking, Naruto threw his hard back and moaned loudly while pressing Daichi's face into the base of his neck where the raven haired man sucked, bit and licked at the tender flesh leaving a very large and dark hickey.

"Ah~ D-Daichi… I… I'm… I'm gonna!" Naruto moaned.

"Mm… me… too!" Daichi moaned as he locked lips with his lover.

The duo moaned loudly into their kiss as they climaxed simultaneously, Daichi deep with Naruto and Naruto in-between their rock hard abs.

Once their minds had cleared enough, the couple stared into each other's eyes, Daichi's hair pushed back by the water while Naruto's hair fell over his eyes.

"*sigh* That was amazing" Naruto said.

"With you it's always amazing" Daichi said as he held Naruto and leaned back against the tub causing Naruto to groan with contentment since Daichi was still buried in him.

"You really like having me stay in you after sex, don't you?" Daichi asked.

"Yeah" Naruto said as he laid his head on Daichi's chest and gave a content sigh, "It feels nice"

"It does feel nice" Daichi said then sat up and scooted forward until they were both out of the spray of water.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"This" Daichi said as he picked up the shampoo bottle, squirted some into his hand and began lathering up Naruto's hair.

"I really like it when you shampoo my hair" Naruto said with a content sigh then picked up the shampoo bottle and reciprocated the gesture on Daichi.

"Try not to get any in my eyes" Daichi said with a chuckle.

Eventually the duo separated and helped each other shower before Daichi plugged up the tub and let it fill up around them while he laid back against the tub with Naruto lying on top of him, his head resting on Daichi's chest.

"Mmmm" Naruto sighed in contentment as Daichi massaged his behind under the water.

"How do you feel after talking to Konohamaru?" Daichi asked.

"Lighter, warmer" Naruto said, "Like a huge weight has been lifted and is no longer freezing my insides up"

"Good" Daichi said, "Your heart has found peace. We can start your Zanpakuto training after we get out of the bath"

"Actually, can we start training tomorrow?" Naruto asked as he looked Daichi in the eye.

"Did Uzumaki Naruto just ask for a rain check on training?" Daichi asked with amused disbelief.

"Very funny, Daichi" Naruto said through half lidded, "For your information, I'm meeting up with some of the Konoha 11 for a moonlight picnic in training ground seven. They said it became a tradition to meet up for a picnic every full moon after I had 'died' in order to honour my memory"

"That is very kind and noble of them" Daichi said, "Who all are coming?"

"Well normally it's everyone, except Sasuke, they never invite him" Naruto said, "But this time it'll only be Hinata-chan, Kiba, Akamaru, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Neji and myself. Sakura has to cover for a medic at the hospital who's on maternity leave. Lee, Tenten and Shino have to get up early for a mission tomorrow so they won't be able to make it tonight"

"Sounds like fun" Daichi said, "What about food? If you want, I can have the hotel prepare a large bento"

"That's ok" Naruto said, "Hinata-chan is in charge of food while Ino covers the drinks"

"Then what about dessert? The hotel's got a lovely selection of cakes and other sweets" Daichi asked.

"I'll think about it" Naruto said.

"Good" Daichi said then smirked as he slipped a finger into Naruto, causing the blond to gasp and moan lightly.

When Naruto entered Training Ground Seven, he saw everyone already there, sitting on a large sheet chatting merrily with lanterns illuminating the area.

"Hey guys, ya miss me?" Naruto said as he waved and lowered his hood since he knew no one would disturb them.

"Hey! Naruto!" Kiba called out.

"Naruto-kun, I thought I told you, you didn't need to bring anything" Hinata said when she saw Naruto carrying a large cooler.

"Yea well, I thought dessert would be a good idea" Naruto said as he placed the cooler on the ground, slipped off his sandals and took a seat on the sheet.

"Whacha bring?" Choji asked with a hungry look.

"I brought chocolate cake, strawberry short cake, apple pie and lots of ice cream" Naruto said with a toothy grin.

"AWESOME!" Kiba and Choji shouted as they threw a fist into the air.

"Sounds nice" Shikamaru said with a smirk.

"I love apple pie!" Ino said then pouted, "I wish my dad would but it more often"

"I haven't had chocolate cake since my mother passed away" Hinata said then looked a little sad, but was comforted by Kiba.

"Indeed" Neji said, "Oba-sama was very skilled in the kitchen, especially when it came to desserts"

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Naruto asked, "Let's dig in!"

Everyone laughed heartily as Hinata passed the food around while Ino and Shikamaru poured the drinks.

"Oh my God this is heavenly" Ino said as she took her first bite of her apple pie with two scoops of vanilla ice cream, "Screw the diet, I'm gonna enjoy myself"

"Hey Naruto, how'd you get that bruise on your neck?" Kiba asked when he saw the mark since Naruto had unzipped his jacket, he had a black T-shirt underneath.

Naruto blushed so hard it made Hinata jealous.

"Wow, that looks pretty bad" Ino said, "You want me to heal it?"

"N-no i-i-i-it's ok" Naruto stuttered and closed his jacket, "I heal quick remember"

"Still, it's pretty bad" Shikamaru said, "What happened?"

Naruto blushed even harder before he lowered his head and mumbled something.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"I said it's not a bruise" Naruto said.

"Then what is it?" Neji asked.

Naruto mumbled again.

"What?"

"IT'S A HICKEY ALRIGHT! DAICHI GAVE IT TO ME!" Naruto blurted.

Everyone stared at the blond male with deadpan looks and embarrassed blushes.

Kiba was the first to recover as he sported and annoyed look, folded his arms and said, "Tch! I can't believe he's getting some action, even if it is from a guy. I can't even get Hinata-chan to put out"

Suddenly Kiba was sent flying by a kick to the face from an enraged Hyuuga Kunoichi.

"I'LL PUT OUT WHEN I FEEL LIKE IT!" Hinata roared then shot a glare at Neji who looked very surprised, "Not one word to my father otherwise I guarantee you will never have kids"

Neji simply nodded while everyone else looked dumbfounded.

"I don't think I've ever seen Hinata-chan get pissed" Naruto said then smirked, "It's kinda sexy"

Everyone stared at Naruto.

"I thought you were gay" Ino said.

"Just because I like guys, doesn't mean I'm completely oblivious to the opposite sex" Naruto said, "I can appreciate a woman's beauty and attributes just like any other straight guy, I just don't drool over them and have inappropriate thoughts. Frankly I think it makes me more objective"

"You know, in a way that seems like a valid point" Ino said.

"Of course it's valid" Naruto said as he cut himself another slice of chocolate cake and added two scoops of strawberry ice-cream.

As the evening drew to a close, everyone helped clean up before Naruto spoke.

"I wanted to thank you guys for inviting me" Naruto said.

"Nonsense" Kiba said.

"You were always our guest of honour, at least this time you could be with us in person" Shikamaru said.

"Yeah well I still want to thank you guys and your families for being against my execution" Naruto said.

"Our families knew how skilled the Yondaime was as well as how strong his seal is. They knew you weren't the Kyuubi" Ino said.

"I still want to say thank you and I need you guys to help me do it" Naruto said.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**This is probably the naughtiest lemon I have ever written, definitely let me know what you think about it. So now Naruto has made peace with Konohamaru, Daichi has an idea on how to help Konoha get out of its financial problems and Naruto and friends had a lovely moonlit picnic with Hinata being a little OOC (It was necessary if not a little funny)**

**So thinks to look out for in the next chapter or so, Strange incidents start happening around the village, Naruto and Daichi face off against Orochimaru and there will be a very, very shocking twist.**

**Please Review since Reviews = Love (In other words Ai~ [I love Fairy Tail])**

**Enjoy.**


	18. Pranks, Training and Talking Swords

Chapter 18: Pranks, Training and Talking Swords

Hyuuga Hiashi felt uneasy. A Hyuuga never feels uneasy, in fact a Hyuuga never feels period.

Looking at the clock in his room, Hiashi saw that it was midnight. His eldest daughter and nephew had returned from their monthly gathering with the rest of their friends two hours prior and yet the uneasiness made him think of Hinata.

Leaving his room, Hiashi made his way towards the rear end of the compound where his daughter's room was. Speaking of his daughter, Hinata had changed much after she returned from that three month long mission. She no longer stuttered, was confident, stood up for herself, seemed happier than he had ever seen her and moved with a grace he had never thought capable of from the normally shy girl, no she was no longer a girl but a young woman. It was remarkable; just how much she had taken after her late mother. In fact only yesterday the Hyuuga elders had summoned her behind his back, something that had become increasingly common lately, no doubt trying to force her to revoke her claim to Head of the Clan and have her placed in the Branch Family. Normally Hinata would just cower until Hiashi arrived and dismissed the summons. However, yesterday as he approached the room they were meeting in, the door suddenly slid open and Hinata stepped out with a smile on her face, greeted him and left. When Hiashi looked inside, he saw that the clan elders had looks of absolute terror etched on their faces, something only his late wife was capable of.

But back to the more important matter of Hyuuga Hiashi feeling.

As Hiashi walked through the compound, he was alerted to the sound of giggling. As he turned the corner, Hiashi nearly had a heart attack when he saw his late wife sitting on the edge of the walkway looking out upon the back yard, but as the image faded, it revealed Hinata was the one actually sitting there, waving.

Looking in the direction Hinata was looking in, Hiashi saw a figure made of black smoke dissipate into the night.

"Hinata, who were you talking to?" Hiashi asked.

"Good evening, Otou-sama" Hinata said as she stood up gracefully, "I did not know you were still awake. Is something the matter?"

Hiashi was speechless for a moment, but quickly recovered and asked, "Who were you speaking to just now?"

Hinata giggled, "If you must know, I was speaking to Naruto-kun"

Hiashi was dumbfounded, "Hinata, you do realise that Uzumaki is dead. I was there when he was executed"

Hinata giggled again, "Of course I'm aware of that, Otou-sama, but just because he is dead doesn't mean he's gone"

With that Hinata turned around and started walking back to her room as she muttered, "I wonder what I should wear for my date tomorrow with Kiba-kun"

Hiashi's eyes widened at the thought of his eldest daughter being in the company of another man.

"Maybe I should wear that black lace thong I bought during the mission" Hinata muttered.

For the first time in his life, Hyuuga Hiashi fainted.

Hearing the thump, Hinata turned around and saw her father passed out on the floor.

Smirking, Hinata muttered, "Naruto-kun, you are a genius"

Knowing that someone else had definitely heard the loud noise, Hinata returned to her room while muttering; "Now where _did_ I keep that thong"

Meanwhile at the Inuzuka Compound, everything was quiet… something definitely was not right.

Making her way to the dog pen with her daughter, Hana, Inuzuka Tsume was shocked to see all the Inuzuka dogs lined up in several rows in a state of prostration. Looking in the direction the dogs were facing, Tsume and Hana bristled when they saw a shadowy figure made of, what looked like black mist, sitting in a lotus position with one hand in its lap and the other raised to about shoulder level, fingers pressed together.

If it were not for the fox like ears and long, black, misty tail, the figure reminded Tsume of one of those statues she had seen at the Fire Temple depicting the various Bodhisattvas.

Suddenly the figure opened its eyes to reveal glowing red orbs, no sclera, no iris, no pupil, just red.

Immediately the dogs sat up and barked in unison while the figure gave a single nod of its head and dissipated.

Tsume and Hana were stunned into silence, but it was Hana who recovered first by asking, "Kaa-san, what did they mean by High Pontiff?"

Before Tsume could answer, there was a loud thud followed by laughter. When the duo turned around, they saw that Kiba had fallen out of his window on the first floor and was rolling on the ground in fits of laughter.

"Kiba?" Tsume asked as she went to her son's side, "Kiba, what's wrong?"

"Think he's possessed?" Hana asked.

"What?" Tsume asked.

"We just saw some weird ass shit, I seriously think he's possessed" Hana said.

"Don't be stupid" Tsume said and turned back to her son, "Kiba!"

Kiba continued to laugh, completely unable to stop due to what he had seen and the comment his sister had just made, the only thought running through his head being, 'Naruto, that was brilliant!'

Two hours earlier.

"I'm home" Shikamaru said as he removed his sandals and stepped into his home, only to be greeted by the fearful shriek of his mother.

Rushing into the kitchen, Shikamaru saw his mother pressing her back into a corner with a look of absolute terror on her face while on the other side of the kitchen was the black, misty shadowy figure of a man with glowing red eyes and fox like ear on the wall.

"YOSHINO, WHAT'S WRONG?" Shikaku yelled as he entered the room and saw the shadowy figure, "What is that?"

Shikamaru sighed and said, "Troublesome, don't worry, I'll handle it"

"SHIKAMARU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Yoshino shrieked as her son approached the figure in a calm fashion.

"How many times have I told you not to bother me when I'm at home?" Shikamaru asked the figure.

The figure looked thoughtful for a moment before apparently counting on its hands and holding up five fingers.

"A lot more than five" Shikamaru said then sighed, "Seriously, stop coming into my home, you've already scared my mother half to death"

The figure squinted it's eyes and glared at the young Nara.

"You know that won't work on me" Shikamaru said then pointed to the window, "Now get, I'll play with you tomorrow"

The figure looked saddened as its ears drooped then dissipated from the room.

"Shikamaru, what was that?" Shikaku asked, but before Shikamaru had a chance to answer, he was suddenly grabbed into a hug by his mother.

"Oh Shikamaru, you were so brave! I'm sorry I ever shouted at you for being lazy, I promise never to do it again" Yoshino said then glared at her husband, "You were useless!"

"Tch, troublesome" Shikamaru said but on the inside he was weeping with joy as he thought, 'Thank you Naruto, thank you!'

At around about the same time at the Yamanaka Household, Inoichi felt hazy due to the amount of Sake he had, had over the course of the night.

Taking another sip of his Sake, Inoichi suddenly noticed a shadowy figure with glowing red eyes, a long fox like tail and a pair of fox like ears sitting in the chair opposite him. Squinting his eyes to try and focus, Inoichi shook his head to try and clear the fuzz only to see that the figure was still there.

"I'm home" Ino said as she entered the house.

"I'm in here" Inoichi said while still looking at the figure.

"You're drunk again aren't you?" Ino said as she entered the room and saw the shadowy figure.

"Ino-chan, is there a shadowy thing sitting opposite me?" Inoichi asked.

Ino sighed as she put her hands on her hips and had a miffed look on her face.

"How many times have I told you not to come into my house?" Ino asked the figure, "You know my parents would freak"

The figure grumbled making it sound like a fox.

"Yes well Shikamaru is the smart one" Ino said as she went and opened the window, "I know you want to play, but it's late and I need to get up early tomorrow"

The figure look saddened and drooped its ears.

Ino chuckled as she approached the figure and patted its head, "I promise to play with you tomorrow, ok?"

The figure's ears quickly perked up before it yipped and leapt out the window like a fox.

Ino smiled as she shook her head and sighed.

After closing the window, Ino went to her father and helped him get to his feet.

"Come on, let's get you upstairs" Ino said.

"Thanks, Ino-chan" Inoichi said.

As they made their way upstairs, Inoichi had regained some clarity and asked, "Ino-chan, who or what was that?"

"That was Naruto's ghost" Ino said causing the elder Yamanaka's eyes to widen, "Or… rather what's left of it anyway"

"I'm back" Naruto said as he entered his hotel room through the window.

"Welcome back" Daichi said, who was already in bed, reading a book, "How was your night?"

"Awesome" Naruto said as he placed the cooler on the floor and made his way to where their storage scrolls were kept so he could get changed.

"Well I'm glad you had fun" Daichi said, "But I have to ask something"

"Sure" Naruto said as he slipped under the covers and cuddled into Daichi's side.

"Why was there a need for you to use your Kitsune Bunshins?" Daichi asked.

Naruto popped a devious smirk, "All I'm gonna say is to keep your ear on the rumour mill tomorrow, you might hear something entertaining"

Daichi simply raised an eyebrow before placing his book on the table, turning off the bedside light, sliding under the covers and wrapping his arms around his lover, "If you say so"

"Trust me, you'll find it extremely funny" Naruto said with a chuckle and buried his face in Daichi's chest.

It was early morning, dawn to be precise, and the Akimichi household was already awake with activity. Akimichi Choza was making his way to the house's storeroom in order to get ingredients for the day's breakfast while his wife got everything ready in the kitchen.

Hearing a commotion from within the storeroom, Choza quickly opened the door and gave out a girlish scream. However the scream wasn't because of the nine baby foxes of various colours, each with eight tails within the room, but because they had eaten all the food!

The fox kits looked at Choza when they heard him scream then quickly returned to making a mess of the room.

Suddenly Choza heard a loud high pitched whistle that caused all the fox kits to perk up, charge out of the storeroom and into the main house.

Choza heard his wife scream followed by the crash and clatter of dishes, Choza rushed into the house just in time to see the foxes run out the front door before Choji popped his head into the house and said, "I think you might wanna see this"

Choza and his wife made their way to the front door and saw all nine fox kits lined up in front of a shadowy figure with glowing red eyes, fox like ears and a tail.

They heard the figure grumbling like a fox before the fox kits whimpered, lowered their heads and drooped their ears.

The shadowy figure sighed as it shook its head and looked at Choza then bowed as if apologising.

"Uh, it's ok" was all Choza could say before the figure and the fox kits walked off, disappearing into the early dawn fog.

Back at the hotel, Naruto smirked in his sleep as the memories from his Kitsune Bunshin flooded his mind before snuggling into Daichi's chest, who groaned and held his blond boyfriend tighter.

It was around mid-morning and Daichi was in Tsunade's office having tea with the blonde woman when suddenly the door flew open and Hyuuga Hiashi, Nara Shikaku, Akimichi Choza, Yamanaka Inoichi, and Inuzuka Tsume barged into the room with worried looks on their faces.

"Hyuuga, Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Inuzuka, what is the meaning of this? I am in a meeting" Tsunade said with a no nonsense look on her face.

"Forgive us, Hokage-sama, but we have something you absolutely must hear" Shikaku said.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, but it was Daichi who spoke, "Now, now, Hokage-sama, I'm sure it must be a very good if they were forced to barge in like that"

"Fine" Tsunade said, "What is it?"

"Uzumaki Naruto's spirit has returned from the dead" Inoichi blurted out.

Tsunade and Daichi blinked several times before Daichi turned his chair around and said, "This I've got to hear" Daichi said with amusement.

"Explain" Tsunade said before each one of them recounted what had happened to them.

Once Tsunade assured the clan heads that the matter would be dealt with, they left.

"Tsunade, could you please activate the silencing seals?" Daichi asked.

Tsunade couldn't be bothered to question and complied.

As soon as the seals were activated Daichi burst out laughing his entire body shaking while he held his stomach with one hand, the other slapping his knee.

"I swear, that child will be the death of me" Tsunade said as she folded her arms and buried her face in them, "And he's only been back two days"

"Oh, Naruto you are a genius!" Daichi said as he continued to laugh.

Meanwhile, back at the hotel, Naruto was busy eating a very, very heavy breakfast when he suddenly felt an immense surge of pride and the unquestionable urge to jump on Daichi and hug him to death. Naruto simply shrugged and returned to eating, making sure his hood kept his face hidden well enough without getting in the way.

As Daichi left the Hokage's Tower, he gave a content sigh and thought, 'That was very entertaining'

"You have to admit, the boy is creative" Fubuki said.

"OF COURSE HE'S CREATIVE!" Shirochi yelled then popped a lecherous grin and started drooling, "And hot!"

'Seriously, do ever not have a perverted thought' Daichi said.

"You're one to talk Mr. 'I-had-a-sex-dream-about-a-thirteen-year-old-after-knowing-him-for-a-week'" Shirochi said then folded his arms and muttered, "Hypocrite"

'Fubuki' Daichi countered.

"**RAAAWWWRRRR!**" Fubuki roared as she began chasing Shirochi in her full Biju Form.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shirochi screamed as he ran for his life.

Daichi smirked as he made his way back to the hotel.

"I'm back" Daichi said as he opened the door to his hotel room, stepped inside and shut it.

Suddenly he was tackled into the door and when he opened his eyes he saw Naruto glaring at him through half lidded eyes, "You said we would start training today"

"Why do you think I came back early?" Daichi said with a smirk causing Naruto's face to light up and kiss his black haired boyfriend.

"WOO! HOO!" Naruto cheered as he hugged Daichi tightly, "So how are we gonna do this? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"Well you certainly are excited" Daichi said with a chuckle.

"Of course I am!" Naruto said as he released his lover, "I'm gonna learn my Zanpakuto's name and find out my Shikai and Bankai"

"Naruto, it could take months, even years before you are able to learn your Zanpakuto's name and the chances that you are even able to attain Bankai are very slim" Daichi explained.

"What! Years? Awww come on Daichi, isn't there a faster way to do this?" Naruto pleaded as he pouted.

Daichi remained silent; however his eye began to twitch when Naruto performed the dreaded Puppy Dog Eyes of Doom.

"Come on Daichi" Naruto whined as he stepped closer to the man.

Daichi began to tremble and sweat as he backed up, unable to tear his eyes from Naruto's.

"Ne, Daichi~" Naruto said cutely.

Daichi tried desperately to fight the gaze upon him, but was finding it increasingly difficult; especially considering Shirochi was being anything but helpful.

"Fuck him! FUCK HIM!" Shirochi said while drooling uncontrollably, "Bend him over backwards and FUCK HIS BRAINS OUT! MAKE HIM SCREAM YOUR NAME!"

"Daichi~" Naruto said then took things to the next level by partially transforming, resulting in only his fox ears and a tail emerging, "Daichi~ You sure there isn't a faster way"

Daichi couldn't take anymore and succumbed to the cuteness.

"There's a way" Daichi said softly.

"Really!" Naruto asked.

Daichi nodded.

"Yay!" Naruto said cutely and saw a trickle of blood seep out of Daichi's nose, which the man covered up by placing a hand over his nose and looking away.

Seeing this, Naruto popped a mischievous smirk and approached his lover.

"Daichi~" Naruto said causing Daichi's body to stiffen.

Slowly turning his head, Daichi looked down and almost fainted; Naruto was on all fours, sitting like a dog on its hind legs, looking up at Daichi cutely while his tail wagged happily.

"Am I cute?" Naruto asked innocently, his head tilting to one side.

Daichi's jaw dropped while a shadow fell over his eyes when he saw the site.

"Ne, Daichi~" Naruto as he rubbed his head against Daichi's leg like a cat, strange considering he had a fox in his stomach, "Do I turn you on?"

Then Naruto rested his chin on Daichi's knee and looked up at the man with his wide, cerulean blue eyes, "Do I make you horny?"

'BLASPHEMY! BLASPHEMY! HOW DARE MY NARU-CHAN SPEAK SUCH NAUGHTY FILTH WHILE MAKING SUCH A CUTE FACE! BLASPHEMY I SAY!' Daichi roared in his head.

"Ne, Daichi~" Naruto said as he crawled up Daichi leg and hugged his thigh, "Do I make you hard?"

Daichi tried desperately to control himself, but then Naruto did and said something that made Daichi snap.

Placing a hand on the growing bulge in Daichi's trousers, Naruto gasped as he said, "Wow~ You're so~ hard~" before he moaned slightly, leaned forward and started kissing and mouthing Daichi's arousal through his trousers.

That did it for Daichi; jerking his leg causing Naruto to fall back on his behind, Daichi gripped his shirt and trousers with one hand each and ripped them off his body, without actually destroying them, Naruto still couldn't figure out how Daichi did that.

Naruto gasped as Daichi was suddenly butt-naked and moaned when he laid eyes on Daichi's hard and dripping manhood.

Crawling forward in order to take hold of his prize, Naruto suddenly backed up and fell back onto his behind when he heard a low growl.

Looking up at Daichi, Naruto saw black chakra fade from around his body as the man shifted into his One-tailed Hanyou Form.

"Daichi?" Naruto asked then was taken aback when Daichi looked him with hunger and lust causing Naruto to smirk.

"I do turn you on don't I?" Naruto said as Daichi lowered himself to the ground and crawled forward until their faces were very close together.

"That you do" Daichi said with a lustful growl as he lean in close to Naruto's vulpine ear and let his hot, moist breath caress it, "Stay in Hanyou form, I wanna try something"

"Ok" Naruto said as he closed his eyes and nuzzled Daichi neck while the older man gripped the bulge in the teen's trousers.

"First, let's get rid of these" Daichi said as he gripped onto Naruto's jacket and trousers.

The next thing Naruto knew, his clothes were flying through the air.

"How do you do that?" Naruto asked.

"Just for seducing me, I'm not gonna tell you" Daichi said then smirked.

"Awww, bu-" Naruto was cut-off when a hand started stroking his manhood and a tongue was shoved into his mouth.

"Mmm" Naruto moaned as he wrapped his arms around Daichi causing the blond to fall on his back, pulling his lover with him.

"Ahh, Daichi!" Naruto moaned when Daichi started kissing and sucking on his neck, causing him to bury his hands in the soft black hair and started massaging the even softer ash-grey lupine ears.

Daichi sighed at Naruto's touch and decided to return the favour. Weaving his free hand through Naruto's hair, Daichi gently took a hold of a fox ear and started rubbing it with his thumb.

Naruto moaned, however it wasn't a moan of pleasure, but more of a moan of contentment. To Naruto it felt like whenever he got his back scratched, it was pleasant.

"That feels nice" Naruto sighed.

"Hm, hm, it does, doesn't it?" Daichi said then kissed his lover.

When they parted, they were both breathing heavily while Daichi was still gently stroking his lover.

"Tell me what you want" Daichi said, his tail wagging happily, "Tell me what to do to you"

Naruto continued to breathe heavily as he looked into Daichi's slitted blue eyes and saw the love and lust contained within.

"T-take me" Naruto gasped out, his face blushing even harder, "Skip the foreplay"

Daichi chuckled as he kissed his lover, "Alright, but first I need to prepare you"

Naruto simply nodded as he took hold of Daichi's hand and started sucking and licking on three of his fingers while moaning.

"Wow, you're _really_ eager" Daichi said as he watched.

Naruto groaned in disappointment when Daichi removed his fingers and tried to grab the hand, but Daichi held it out of his reach.

"Why don't you get me ready while I get you ready" Daichi said with a smirk as he got down on his knees and spread them, revealing his hard and still dripping member.

Naruto moaned as he scrambled off his back and onto his stomach before he grabbed onto Daichi's hips and took his arousal into his mouth, sucking on it with earnest, his own tail wagging happily.

"Awww, yeah, Naru" Daichi groaned as he stroked Naruto's ear with one hand while the other worked its magic on his lover's entrance.

Naruto moaned around Daichi's manhood when the man slipped his third finger into the blond causing Daichi to moan in return.

Once Naruto was ready, Daichi removed his fingers, but had a little trouble getting Naruto to stop going down on him.

"I was enjoying that" Naruto whined, once Daichi was able to extricate himself from the eager blonde's mouth and then licked his lips.

Daichi chuckled as he laid Naruto onto his back making sure the blonde's tail didn't get crushed.

"You ready?" Daichi asked as he placed the head of his arousal at Naruto's entrance.

"Yeah" Naruto said then held Daichi tight as the man pushed in slowly until he bottomed.

"Y-you ok, Naru" Daichi asked through the haze of pleasure.

"Yeah" Naruto said then started bucking slightly against Daichi, "Move"

Daichi complied and began thrusting in and out of his lover.

"Aww yeah, Daichi" Naruto said as he gave a content sigh.

Daichi continued to thrust and smirked at Naruto's scream when he hit his sweet spot.

"Found it~" Daichi said then picked up speed and started hammering into his lover.

"Ahhh~ Ahhh~ Ahhh~ Ahhh~" Naruto moaned on the verge of screaming with every impact against his prostate.

"Ohhh~ yes, there! Harder! Harder, Dai-chi~ Unnnn" Naruto moaned.

Daichi simply grunted and started thrusting harder into Naruto's tight warmth causing both of them to moan and their tails to wrap around each other.

"Unnn, N-Na-a-ruuuu" Daichi moaned, "I-I'm c-c-close"

"Mm-me t-tooooo" Naruto moaned.

"C-cum with me" Daichi gasped out as he took hold of his lover's member and started stroking it furiously.

Naruto gripped onto Daichi harder and started thrashing his head from side to side, screaming in pleasure as the sensory overload pushed him over the edge sending thick streams of seed all over his stomach and chest. This in turn pushed Daichi over the edge causing him to spray his hot cum deep into his lover's bowels while he licked Naruto's stomach and chest clean.

As the duo basked in the afterglow, Daichi was sitting cross legged, his back against the bed while Naruto had his head in Daichi's lap, with Daichi's flaccid member resting against the blonde's cheek.

"That was intense" Naruto said with a sigh as his tail flopped lazily, "Hanyou-sex is awesome"

"Yeah it is" Daichi said as he ran a hand through Naruto hair then started scratching behind one of Naruto's vulpine ears.

"Mmmm, that feels nice" Naruto said, "Now I know how Akamaru feels when someone scratched behind his ear"

"Heh, heh, we _do_ gain animalistic characteristics in Hanyou form" Daichi said then furrowed his brows when he heard a very soft rumbling.

"Do you hear something?" Daichi asked, his ears starting to twitch.

"Hear what?" Naruto asked as he opened his eyes briefly for a moment then closed them again.

"Sounds like a pneumatic hammer except very far away" Daichi said.

"That's impossible" Naruto said, "That type of technology doesn't exist outside of Jigoku"

"I said it sounds _like_ a pneumatic hammer, I didn't say it _was_ a pneumatic hammer" Daichi said.

"I don't hear anything" Naruto said.

"I know I'm not imagining this" Daichi said as he sent Chakra to his lupine ears, in order to increase their sensitivity, and started looking around the room in an attempt to pinpoint the source of the rumbling.

"Find anything yet?" Naruto asked after five minutes and that's when Daichi noticed that Naruto's voice sounded distorted, like he was talking through a fan.

Daichi raised an eyebrow then turned his head to one side and leaned forward such that his ear was closer to Naruto.

"Daichi?" Naruto said.

"Naruto, are you…?" Daichi said as he looked Naruto in the eye, turned his head to listen again then faced his lover, "Are you… purring?"

"WHAT?" Naruto almost yelled then placed a hand on his throat and felt it vibrating.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, Naruto did indeed feel the air enter and leave his body as very rapid bursts.

"Well will you look at that" Naruto said as he looked at Daichi with a look of awe and disbelief, "I'm purring!"

"Oh my God, that's awesome!" Daichi said after a long moment of disbelieving silence.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, his face scrunched up in confusion.

"I can't believe you can purr" Daichi said then grew a look of wanting on his face, "Lucky! I wanna be able to purr!"

"You want to be able to purr?" Naruto asked, "Why?"

"Because purring is awesome!" Daichi said then spoke into his mind, "Hey Fubuki, can you give me the ability to purr?"

"I'm a wolf not a cat" Fubuki said, "If you wanted to be able to purr then you should have had the Nibi or Byakko-sama sealed within you"

"But I wanna purr, I wanna purr, I wanna purr!" Daichi said as he threw a tantrum like a five year old.

Fubuki growled in annoyance then sighed, "Go read a book on feline anatomy and I'll see what I can do"

"Yay!" Daichi cheered both in his mind and out loud.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"Fubuki is gonna try and give me the ability to purr" Daichi said happily.

Naruto snorted and started laughing.

The couple stayed as they were for several minutes until Naruto cooed in contentment, turned his head to one side and kissed Daichi's manhood then said, "I love you"

"Are you saying that to me or Chibi-Daichi?" Daichi asked with a goofy smirk.

"To you. This is how I say 'I love you' to Chibi-Daichi" Naruto said then took the head of Daichi's member into his mouth and started sucking on it like it were a piece of candy.

"Alright, alright" Daichi said as he pulled himself out of his lover's mouth with a soft pop, "That's enough, Count Suck-ula"

"Bllleah! I vant to driink yohr cahm!" Naruto said in a heavy accent.

Daichi snorted then burst out laughing and was joined by Naruto.

"I walked right into that one didn't I?" Daichi said as he chuckled.

"Yeah you did" Naruto said as he got up onto his hands and knees and kissed Daichi.

"Come on" Daichi said once they parted and stood up, "Let's go get showered so we can start on your training"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that" Naruto said as he stood up, took a hold of Daichi's hand and made their way to the bathroom while their tails wrapped around each other again.

Once they had showered and changed, Naruto sat on the bed, cross legged, while Daichi slipped into Sensei-mode.

"Alright" Daichi said, "As you know, a Zanpakuto is a weapon that reflects the inner power of its wielder. In order to draw out that power there is one key element that is absolutely vital"

"Sensei!" Naruto said as he raised his hand.

"Yes?" Daichi replied.

"I luuuv you" Naruto said then popped a cheeky grin.

Daichi snorted in amusement, "I love you too, but can we please focus on what I'm trying to teach you"

"Hai~" Naruto said.

Daichi smiled and shook his head, "As I was saying, the key element to drawing out your inner power is communication"

"Huh?" Naruto said as he scrunched his face.

"Yes communication" Daichi said, "Once you are able to communicate with your Zanpakuto, you can grow stronger together"

"How do you do that?" Naruto asked.

"A form of meditation known as Jinzen" Daichi said.

"Nooooo! Why does it have to be meditation?" Naruto said as he ruffled his hair, with a desperate and worried look on his face, "I hate meditation. You said there was a faster way to learn my Zanpakuto's name"

"There is" Daichi said, "But before we can do that, you have to at least be able to enter your inner world not to mention had to have met your Zanpakuto's sentient spirit"

"Awww, man!" Naruto groaned.

"Do you want to learn your Zanpakuto's name or not?" Daichi asked.

Naruto grumbled in dissatisfaction, but soon gave in and sighed, "Yes"

"Good" Daichi said, "Entering your inner world is like entering your mindscape, but the key difference between the two is that while your mindscape is within your subconscious, your inner world is within your own soul. So in order to prevent any interference, I'll have to pull you out of your body"

Next Daichi put on his Soul Separating Glove before he thrust it into Naruto and pulled him out.

"That was weird" Naruto said, now as a Shinigami.

"Yes well, normally you would have one of these Soul Ejection Watches" Daichi said as he removed his watch, "But I didn't think this trip would result in you becoming a Shinigami. I'll be sure to get you one when we return to Jigoku with Gaara"

"Cool" Naruto said then looked at his body, "What are we going to do about my body?"

Daichi stuck two fingers into his mouth and whistled, "Kyuubi, you can take over Naruto's body"

Suddenly the eyes on Naruto's body flew open as illusionary flames surrounded it and when they dissipated, Kyuubi sat up in his humanoid form.

"So this is what it's like to take over a human body" Kyuubi said as he examined his hands, "I would have thought it be more liberating"

"Well excuse us for being a boring species" Daichi said.

"Meh" Kyuubi said as he transformed into cat sized fox and jumped onto Naruto's pillow then curled up, "This is completely underwhelming, I'm going to sleep"

"Lazy, good-for-nothing old fox" Naruto muttered.

"I heard that" Kyuubi said then flung a pillow with one of his tails.

"Thanks" Daichi said as he caught the pillow, "We were gonna need one"

"Tch" Kyuubi grunted then covered his head with his tails.

"Sit" Daichi said as he dropped the pillow on the ground.

Once Naruto was seated, Daichi had him draw his blade and lay it across his legs.

"Now you will close your eyes and meditate" Daichi said as he unsealed a giant paper fan.

"Why do you have a Harisen?" Naruto asked as he sweat dropped.

"During the course of your meditation, I will try and hit you with this. If you dodge, I will hit you twice more. If you get hit then react, I will hit you twice again. If I hit you and you don't react, then that mean you are doing it properly" Daichi said with an evil glint in his eye.

"You know, maybe a nap might not be such a good idea" Kyuubi said as he hopped off the pillow and sat on the edge of the bed, eager to watch his host get bitch-slapped.

"Are you crazy?" Naruto yelled.

"Hey, if I had to learn like this then so will you" Daichi said.

"Isshin-san is a crappy teacher" Naruto grumbled.

"Crappy but effective" Daichi said.

Meanwhile, back in Jigoku, Kurosaki Isshin sneezed.

"Someone get me a new mask" Isshin said as he turned his head in order for the nurse to remove his mask and wipe his face.

"Sir, you nicked the aneurysm" Another nurse said.

"Aww, fuck!" Isshin cursed, "Someone pass me the arterial clamps… and the cauteriser"

*SMACK*

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Naruto yelled as he held the back of his head.

"Stop chitchatting and start focusing" Daichi said.

With an annoyed huff, Naruto closed his eyes, placed his hands on each knee, took a deep breath and focused.

After five minutes Daichi tried to smack Naruto but he dodged.

*SMACK**SMACK*

"OW!" Naruto yelled.

"I told you not to dodge" Daichi said.

"But if I don't dodge I'll get hurt" Naruto said.

"And if you do dodge you get smacked twice, remember" Daichi said.

Kyuubi chuckled causing Naruto to shoot him a glare before he went back to meditating.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Daichi asked the fox.

"It's better than sex" Kyuubi said with a grin.

"Nothing's better than sex" Daichi said.

"True, but this is a hell of a lot more entertaining" Kyuubi said, "Plus sex can't have comedic value"

"Unless you have sex with a clown" Daichi said.

"No, at that point sex is creepy" Kyuubi said, "If a clown can pull a string of handkerchiefs from his ear, having him pull them out of other orifices does not a turn-on make"

"Now that you mention it, Ew!" Daichi said as he tried to clear his mind of the imagery.

Naruto grumbled.

*SMACK*

"OW!"

"I forgot to mention, I'll hit you if you lose focus" Daichi said with a grin.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at his lover then went back to focusing.

"Definitely more entertaining than sex" Kyuubi said.

After another five minutes Daichi tried to smack Naruto, but he dodged again.

*SMACK**SMACK*

"OW!" Naruto wailed.

"Stop dodging and you will only get smacked once" Daichi said, "Now focus before I smack you again"

"Hiiiiii!" Naruto cried then went back to focusing.

After another five minutes Daichi feigned a smack, but Naruto did flinch.

*SMACK-A-SMACK*

"OW- did you just smack me twice in the same hand movement?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I did" Daichi said.

"How did you do that?" Naruto asked.

"Ancient Biju secret" Daichi said, "Kyuubi will show you how it's done later"

"LIKE HELL I WILL" Kyuubi said, "I plan to use it against him in the near future; I'm not telling him how it works"

Naruto turned his head and glared at the fox then quickly went back to focusing when Daichi raised the Harisen.

Kyuubi was revelling in his host's suffering, however *SMACK* the next thing Kyuubi knew, his face was embedded in the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Kyuubi cried out as he rubbed his sore snout.

"I missed" Daichi said.

"WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU AIMING?" Kyuubi yelled.

"I missed" Daichi said as he shrugged.

Naruto snorted and started laughing.

*SMACK**SMACK**SMACK*

"OW!" Naruto cried out, "Why did you hit me three times?"

"The first two were for flinching; the third was for losing your focus, again!" Daichi said.

Naruto whimpered and went back to focusing.

After two hours they had made no progress and Naruto was very dizzy so they decided to have a lunch break.

Once the food arrived at their room, Daichi created a few ice cubes and wrapped them in a napkin.

"Here" Daichi said as he placed the ice pack in Naruto's hand, "How's the headache?"

"Painful" Naruto said as he crawled over to the table and sat cross legged.

"Sorry about that, but training is training" Daichi said.

"It's alright" Naruto said as he placed the ice pack on his head.

Daichi chuckled, "Think you can eat?"

Naruto's stomach growled loudly, "I'm starving, but the headache's kinda messed up my hand eye coordination"

"Well I guess it can't be helped" Daichi said as he pulled Naruto into his lap, "I'll feed you"

Naruto blushed at the idea and nodded slowly.

Daichi chuckled as he filled his and Naruto's plates with food then began eating while also feeding his lover.

Kyuubi rolled his eyes at the sight and went back to attacking his raw steaks.

Once they had finished eating and the dishes had been cleared, Naruto and Daichi relaxed for a while, while Naruto remained in Daichi's lap, his back against the man's chest.

"I still don't understand why you have to hit me so much" Naruto said.

"Naruto, your inner world resides deep within your soul. In order to perceive it, one must completely withdraw into themselves. That means completely cutting yourself off from your senses" Daichi explained.

"Then why not use a sensory deprivation Jutsu?" Naruto asked.

"It will never work like that" Daichi said, "Perceiving your inner world has to be an act of your own will, a conscious effort on your own part. Interference from a third party will only make it harder. Plus I can't use a Jutsu that manipulates another person's Chakra when there is no Chakra to manipulate"

"Oh" Naruto said.

"Let's try this one more time" Daichi said.

"Ok" Naruto replied as he got off his lover's lap.

Once Naruto was seated on the pillow, with his Zanpakuto resting across his knees, Daichi picked up his Harisen.

"Before we start, are there any tips you can give, any pointers?" Naruto asked.

"Hmmm" Daichi said as he rubbed his chin in thought, "Well, I'm not sure if it will help, but why did you want to become a Shinigami?"

"That's easy!" Naruto said as he popped a huge grin, "They're awesome!"

*SMACK*

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Naruto wailed.

"Despite the fact that I agree with you completely, that was a crap reason" Daichi said.

"Hmm" Naruto said as he folded his arms and thought, "I guess the real reason I wanted to become a Shinigami is because you help people"

"Go on" Daichi said.

"I think it's because you help people even when they are no longer alive that was probably the deciding factor. It made me realise that death really isn't the end; there is an afterlife and you are held accountable for your actions" Naruto said, "But I guess the most important reason is the fact that you help people find peace once they die. You protect those who are alive and guide those that have died onto the path to peace. I guess that's why I wanted to become a Shinigami"

"That desire you feel" Daichi said, "Use that desire to help awaken your power"

"You really think I'll be able to do it?" Naruto asked.

"I have every bit of confidence that you will succeed… in about a week or two" Daichi said.

"Oh thanks for the vote of confidence" Naruto said sarcastically.

"Naruto, it took me a month to learn my Zanpakuto's name" Daichi said.

"But what about Ichigo? He learned his Zanpakuto's name in a week" Naruto said.

"That's because he could already perceive his inner world" Daichi said, "Once you are able to do that, I will run you through the exact same training regime he went through"

"Fine" Naruto said then closed his eyes and began to focus.

Ten minutes later.

*SMACK*

Naruto flinched.

*SMACK**SMACK*

Naruto stifled a yelp and returned to focusing.

"Looks like he's getting into it" Daichi said.

"Tch" Kyuubi said, "And here I was hoping to get some after lunch entertainment"

"Yeah well… you can't always get what you want" Daichi said as he shrugged.

"Story of my life" Kyuubi said with a huff.

After two hours and around fifteen smacks later, Daichi smacked Naruto again, however this time the blond did not even twitch.

"Hmmm" Daichi said.

*SMACK*

No reaction.

"Well this is a surprise" Daichi said, "He's completely withdrawn into himself"

"I'M BORED!" Kyuubi yelled then hopped onto Naruto's pillow and went to sleep.

Black. That was all Naruto could see, empty blackness that stretched on for what seemed like an eternity.

"Hello?" Naruto called out; however there was no reply, not even the echo of his own voice.

Naruto kept walking around in this empty, sound-less place for what seemed like hours until he finally saw a light in the distance.

Picking up his speed until he was running, Naruto felt excitement rush through him at the thought of finally seeing his inner world and Zanpakuto. As he approached the light, he noticed it getting bigger and brighter until finally it consumed him.

'This is it!' Naruto thought excitedly.

"…o"

"…to"

"…ruto"

"Naruto"

"Naruto!" Naruto heard as his eyes focused and saw Daichi shaking him lightly.

"Dai…chi?" Naruto said.

"Yo!" Daichi said with a grin, "Welcome back"

"Where… where am I?" Naruto asked.

"Our hotel room" Daichi said.

Once Naruto processed the information, he looked out the window and saw that it was dark outside causing his eyes to widen.

"How long was I-AHHHHHHH!" Naruto's question was cut off due to the pain that ran through his legs when he tried to stand.

"Easy there" Daichi said as he quickly undid Naruto's hakama and started massaging the sore muscles while his hands were charged with fire chakra, "You've been out for about six hours, your leg muscles locked up cause you stood too quickly"

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" Naruto said as he clenched his eyes and teeth shut and hissed in pain.

After about half an hour, Naruto was able to move, but the pain was still quite strong.

"Come on" Daichi said then helped Naruto to his feet, "Let's get you fixed"

Once they reached the bed, Daichi had Naruto lay on his stomach before inserting several senbon into the teen's legs then activated the seals that made them vibrate.

"Oh God, that feels so much better" Naruto cooed.

"Try and get some rest" Daichi said as he carded his fingers through his lover's hair, "I'll remove the needles in a bit"

"What about my body?" Naruto asked.

"You should stay as a Shinigami for now" Daichi said, "It's possible to perceive one's inner world while asleep. Who knows, you might get lucky"

"Ok" Naruto said then relaxed and let out a sigh, "Night"

"Good night" Daichi said then kissed Naruto's cheek.

The next day Daichi said he was going to inspect the land he had bought for Naruto in order to evaluate which buildings could be refurbished and which needed to be completely demolished, as a result Naruto had to train on his own, not that he minded.

Once Naruto had showered, he changed into more casual wear, since his Shinigami uniform would have drawn too much attention, and prepared to leave, Zanpakuto strapped to his waist.

"Oi brat" Kyuubi said just before Naruto left, "What am I supposed to do all day while you're out training?"

"I dunno, sleep like you usually do" Naruto said with a shrug then dodged the pillow that was thrown at him.

"I'm serious" Kyuubi said with a growl, "If I don't find something to preoccupy my time, I _will_ attack this village out of sheer boredom"

"And I'm supposed to care because..." Naruto said as he looked over his shoulder.

Kyuubi tensed and started sweating; he didn't expect Naruto to call his bluff.

"Dammit" Kyuubi muttered, "The kid's been around me too long"

"How about this?" Naruto said as he approached the fox, "You can go outside on the condition that you spend it with your family"

Kyuubi growled, "Fine"

Naruto grinned as he watched Kyuubi shift into his human form, perform several hand signs, cut his thumb, slam his hand on the ground and call out, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu"

When the smoke cleared, in front of Kyuubi sat all nine of his kits as well as a large fox, about the size of a German Shepard, with greyscale a coloration and eight tails.

As soon as the large fox laid eyes on Kyuubi, her tails wrapped around Kyuubi's neck and hoisted him into the air.

"Naruto-sama, thank you so much for convincing my _husband_ to call us especially since it has been over four months since I've seen him" the fox said.

"Just doing what I can to make your family happy" Naruto said then opened the door, "oh and Yuki-chan, try not to kill him"

"If that is what Naruto-sama wishes then I shall disdainfully adhere" the grey fox said as she dropped her mate.

"Bye Naruto" the fox kits said in unison.

"Bye guys and be good" Naruto said as he lowered his hood and closed the door behind him.

'Hmmm' Naruto thought to himself as he stepped out of the hotel, 'Where can I go train?'

As Naruto wandered the village aimlessly while pondering a suitable location, he eventually came across a bridge he was all too familiar with.

"Wow, this brings back memories" Naruto muttered to himself.

Staring at the bridge for a good five minutes, Naruto snorted in amusement and said, "Might as well, for old time's sake"

Once Naruto entered the training ground, he climbed into a suitable tree, drew his Zanpakuto, laid it across his knees, closed his eyes and began to meditate.

"Where the hell is he?" Sakura growled as she folded her arms and tapped her foot, "I purposely made him call this meeting at seven so that he would be here by twelve and it's already 2:30! WHERE THE HELL IS HE?"

"Shut up, you're annoying" Sasuke said before his collar was suddenly grabbed and he was lifted off his feet.

"Don't you ever, ever talk to me in that manner ever again Uchiha" Sakura growled darkly, "I am not the pathetic fan girl I once was. You know full well that I am more than capable of breaking you like a toothpick and I do not make idle threats"

Sasuke growled and freed himself, but only because Sakura let him.

"Let's not forget" Sakura said, "I _am_ your superior officer, Genin Uchiha Sasuke. Speak to me in that manner again and I _will_ charge you with insubordination"

Suddenly Sakura grabbed Sasuke by the collar and yanked him towards her until their faces were close enough to touch, of course the dark look on her face said otherwise, "Just between you and me, ever since we came back from Jigokugakure, I see everything in a much clearer light, so just give me a reason to paint your brains across the Hokage's' Mountain 'cause I'm just _dying_ to do so" she then pushed Sasuke back hard enough to hit the railing such that it caused pain, but not hard enough to send him over.

Suddenly Kakashi dropped down in front of them and popped his typical eye smile.

"Mah, Mah, there really is no need to kill each other" the masked Jounin said.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura yelled as she stamped her foot on the ground causing a crater to form.

Kakashi sweat dropped, but before he could reply there was a yell of surprise as a person fell out of a tree.

"Ow" Naruto said when he hit the ground before the end of his Zanpakuto's grip and the tip of the scabbard hit him in the head, "Ow squared"

Immediately Sakura, Kakashi and Sasuke went on guard.

'Who is this?' Kakashi thought to himself, 'I couldn't even sense his presence and I still can't sense anything. If it weren't for the fact that I can see him, it would have been like no one was there. The fact that he has a sword is proof that he is a ninja, but to be able to completely erase his presence… it's almost like… I'm looking at a ghost'

"Who are you?" Sakura said in a commanding tone.

"Huh?" Naruto said as he stood up and saw his old team standing before him.

Naruto couldn't help but smirk due to the fact that his hood covered his face and since none of them had ever seen him wearing a green camo-jacket, "Am I really that forgettable?"

"Who are you?" Kakashi said as he drew a kunai.

"Yeesh, paranoid much?" Naruto asked then removed his hood, "I really need to start making bigger impressions"

"Naruto!" Sakura and Kakashi said with relief while Sasuke settled for a glare, not that Naruto paid any attention to it.

"The one and only" Naruto said as he grinned.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I was looking for a place to train and the next thing I knew, I ended up here. So I thought 'Might as well'" Naruto said then picked up his Zanpakuto and sheathed it.

"And what sort of training requires you to sit in a tree?" Sasuke asked smugly.

"I was meditating" Naruto said.

"_You_ meditate?" Sasuke said with a haughty snort.

"I know right?" Naruto said, "And it's hard too since it's so damn boring!"

"Glad to see you're still the same knuckle headed ninja we all knew you as" Kakashi said as he chuckled and popped his eye smile.

"I may be a ninja, but I'm definitely not a knuckle head" Naruto said with an air of confidence.

"Oh?" Kakashi said as he raised an eyebrow, "Care to put your money where your mouth is?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and smirked, "What do you have in mind?"

Kakashi suddenly produced a pair of bells, "For old time's sake?"

"The bell test? Wow, that brings back memories!" Sakura said.

Naruto popped a massive smile, "Sure!"

"Hm, hm, well before we begin, the rules are simple" Kakashi said, "If you can get these bells from me, you pass and just to show what a kind hearted sensei I am, I will give you a five minute head start, starting now!"

Immediately Sasuke and Sakura disappeared into the forest, though Sasuke did it with a scowl on his face.

"Shouldn't you get going?" Kakashi asked, "I did give a five minute head start"

"I know" Naruto said as he sat down, "And I choose to spend those five minutes speaking to my old sensei"

"Well how kind of you to honour me with your presence" Kakashi said as he eye smiled.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "If it weren't for Daichi teaching me how to read people, I would have thought you were being serious"

"How can you read me when the only part of my face you can see is my eye?" Kakashi asked, "Not to mention the fact that my eye was closed when I said it"

"Vocal analysis" Naruto said, "Using all our previous conversations as a base line, I could tell you were being sarcastic"

"That seems like a very useful skill" Kakashi said.

"It is, but it is very difficult to learn" Naruto said.

Kakashi chuckled, but after a few moments the question at had been plaguing him overpowered him.

"Naruto, can I ask you something?" Kakashi asked.

"Sure!" Naruto said happily.

"Just how strong are you?" the masked Jounin asked, "Earlier I couldn't sense your presence both before and after you made yourself known and I still can't feel it. How are you able to completely erase your presence, not even the Yondaime was that good?"

"First off, the fact that you think so little of the Yondaime's son is, quite frankly, insulting both to me and him. Second off, that was two something's, but I'm in a good mood so I'll answer" Naruto said then looked up at the sky for a moment.

"Eh, heh, heh" Kakashi said as he nervously rubbed the back of his head, "So you know about your heritage"

"Daichi gave me my birth certificate and heritage scrolls a week and a half after we left Konoha" Naruto said, "I was angry at first, but after reading the letters they had written for me, it became difficult to hate them"

"I see" Kakashi said.

"Well to answer your first question, I can't tell you exactly how strong I am without revealing Jigokugakure secrets. What I can tell you is that I am, as you already know, of Jounin rank and the fact that our standards are much higher than what you are familiar with" Naruto said then popped a smile, "The second question is much easier to answer. The reason you can't sense my chakra is because I don't have any at the moment"

"Excuse me?" Kakashi said.

"It's true" Naruto said, "I currently sit before you as a Shinigami, not as a ninja. Even I can't completely erase my presence"

"I don't quite understand" Kakashi said.

"Well you know how I became a Shinigami right?" Naruto said, "Well the method by which I became one is not a normal method. Normally a person dies and their soul can become a Shinigami. I was forcefully turned into one hence I still have my body. However, my body prevents me from using some of my powers as a Shinigami so I have to leave it. Hence why you can't sense my Chakra"

"So where is your body now?" Kakashi asked.

"Kyuubi's using it" Naruto said then saw Kakashi start to sweat, "Don't worry, I made him promise to be good"

Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief, though he wasn't completely convinced.

The duo continued to chat until the five minutes were up and the alarm clock rang.

Kakashi sighed as he stood up, "Well Naruto, it appears our five minutes are up"

"So it seems" Naruto said as he stood, "May the best man win"

After that Naruto disappeared in a blur of Shunpo, surprising the masked Jounin.

When Naruto reappeared, he was deep within the forest.

"Hmm, I think I'll just observe for now" Naruto mused then spread his senses to get a feel for everyone's locations, "Sakura is closest so I guess I'll tag her for now"

Naruto then leapt silently into the trees and made his way to the pinkette, using Reishi to dampen any sound his feet made.

Once he found her, Naruto sat on a branch, watched and what he saw surprised him. Sakura moved through the forest with silent ease and deadly grace, carefully making sure all her blind spots were covered and that she left no visible tracks, Naruto was glad she had broken out of her fan girl obsession and was taking her career seriously, though he noted that she needed to look up more often.

Naruto followed her, silently hopping from tree to tree, until she entered a clearing where Kakashi was standing and reading his book.

"Well this is a surprise" Kakashi said while still reading his book, "I never expected you to be the my first opponent"

"A girl's gotta know when to take the initiative" Sakura said with a smirk.

"True, true, but I was actually expecting Sasuke to show up first, you on the other hand are a most welcome surprise" Kakashi said.

"What about Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"He is an enigma unto himself, you can't exactly apply typical Naruto Mannerisms when the subject in question doesn't act very Naruto-ish" Kakashi said.

A vein popped on Naruto's forehead.

'The correct term is Naru-ish, you moronic cyclops!' Naruto mentally yelled, 'And of course you can apply my typical mannerisms, you just need to take into account the fact that I no longer pretend to be a one dimensional idiot!'

"Well in any case" Sakura said as she slid into an offensive stance, "Prepare yourself"

Kakashi chuckled, "You know you won't be able to take me down just like that"

"I know" Sakura said, "I just want to see how well I fare compared to last time"

Kakashi then closed his book and pocketed it, "In that case you shall have my undivided attention. I want to see how much you have grown over the past three years"

"Oh yeah, I forgot you were made to monitor Sasuke 24-7, how's that going for you?" Sakura asked.

"It is the most boring thing I have ever done" Kakashi said, "The boy has no life all he does is eat, train and sleep"

"You could have stopped at it being boring, I don't care about his day to day monotony" Sakura said then charged forward.

"Oh?" Kakashi said as he deflected each of her attacks, "Three years ago you would have massacred a dog pound full of puppies in order to find out what type of detergent he uses to clean his underwear"

"That was three years ago; I've changed under Tsunade-sama's tutelage. I take my career as a ninja very seriously" Sakura said.

"Glad to hear it" Kakashi said then disappeared and reappeared behind Sakura.

Sakura quickly spun around and threw a punch at the masked Jounin, only for him to disappear again.

Sakura continued to look around trying to find the man but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Hmm, not left, not right, not in front, not behind then… Up!" Sakura said then looked up only for no one to be there.

Sakura continued to look around a few more times before she smirked and punched the ground causing it to crater and shatter revealing Kakashi with a deadpanned look on his face.

'HOLY SHIT!' Naruto thought as he too deadpanned, 'I'm gonna make sure never to get on Sakura's bad side'

"Found you~" Sakura sang only for Kakashi to blow up in a puff of smoke.

Once the smoke cleared and Sakura was done coughing, an angered look crossed her face as she yelled, "GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!"

Naruto chuckled in silence before disappearing in a blur of Shunpo.

When Naruto reappeared, he was hiding within the trees with Sasuke down below.

"Where is he?" Sasuke growled.

Naruto raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"How can that Dobe completely hide his presence when not even I, an Uchiha Elite, can do it?" Sasuke muttered causing Naruto to roll his eyes as he shook his head and uttered a silent sigh.

"That Usuratonkachi cost me my one chance to get power, I _will_ get my rightful compensation" Sasuke growled.

Naruto sweat dropped heavily and since he was mildly bored, he decided to indulge this idiot's fantasies, after all, when one speaks of the devil, it would be rude not to make an appearance.

Shunpoing into a nearby clearing, Naruto made sure to be noisy with his movements and even let out a loud yawn in order to draw attention to himself.

"Hn, found you Dobe" Sasuke said with a triumphant smirk when he entered the clearing.

"Hey Sasuke, what's up?" Naruto said sleepily and yawned loudly.

"Fight me Dobe" Sasuke said.

"Why?" Naruto asked then yawned again.

"Because I order you to. I am an Uchiha and you will obey me" Sasuke said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and resisted the urge to smack himself on the forehead, however he did settle for a sigh and said, "No"

"What?" Sasuke growled.

"I said, 'No'" Naruto said, "You can't tell me what to do since not only am I not a ninja of this village, I am a Jounin, I outrank you"

Sasuke growled, "I _will_ make you fight me, Dobe"

Sasuke then ran through a series of hand signs before blue lightning crackled in his hand.

Naruto's eyes widened at the sight, but before Sasuke even took one step forward, a hand suddenly burst out of the ground and dragged Sasuke under until only his head remained above ground. After that, an angry Kakashi emerged from within the earth.

"Sasuke, you were warned never to use that Jutsu ever again. For actively defying an order from the Hokage as well as the terms regarding your reinstatement as a Shinobi, I will have to report you at which point your Shinobi Licence _will_ be revoked, your assets seized, your Chakra sealed and a permanent confinement within the village will be enforced upon you" Kakashi said angrily.

"You don't have to do anything so drastic, Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said.

"No Naruto, he defied the terms of his reinstatement and it will not be tolerated" Kakashi said.

"Oh let him off the hook this one time, Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said then grinned, "Sasuke's just cranky because of low blood sugar; it's almost time for lunch anyway"

"Excuse me?" Kakashi said.

"Sasuke's just cranky because he's hungry, so let him off the hook" Naruto said.

"I can't do that" Kakashi replied.

"Please~" Naruto said, "Do it for me?"

"Naruto, I can't"

"Please~" Naruto said as he performed the dreaded Puppy Dog Eyes of Doom.

Kakashi was unable to resist the cuteness and caved.

"Fine" Kakashi said, "But I will have to report his unprovoked assault against you"

"In that case, let Baa-chan know that I do not wish to press charges" Naruto said.

"Why?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm in a good mood today" Naruto said with a chuckle.

Kakashi sighed, "You are too nice for your own good, Naruto"

"I know" Naruto said as he grinned.

Kakashi sighed then leaned down and grabbed the back of Sasuke's collar.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Digging this idiot out" Kakashi said causing Sasuke to growl.

"I asked you to let him off the hook, not to unbury him" Naruto said, "Let the moron cool off for a while"

Sasuke growled angrily.

"Sasuke, if you're gonna pretend to be a dog, try not to be a bitch" Naruto said causing Kakashi to look at him with a slack jaw and an awed expression, "What?"

"That…" Kakashi said, "That was brilliant"

"I try" Naruto said then popped a determined smirk, "So… we gonna fight or what?"

"After you" Kakashi said.

"Age before beauty" Naruto said and smirked harder.

"Now that wasn't funny" Kakashi said and drew a Kunai.

"Sorry" Naruto said though he didn't look all that apologetic.

Suddenly Kakashi disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto, "Lesson number one: Never let an opponent get behind you"

As Kakashi tried to strike, Naruto suddenly grabbed onto the man's arm and tossed him over his shoulder.

When Kakashi landed, Naruto suddenly appeared right in his face as the blond said, "Lesson two: Taijutsu"

With that the two began exchanging quick paced flurries of punches and kicks, however none of them were able to land a hit since each punch and kick was either expertly countered or gracefully dodged.

"You've improved" Kakashi said as they continued to exchange blows.

"I better hope so" Naruto said then chuckled.

Kakashi eye smiled then said, "Lesson three: Genjutsu"

Kakashi then leapt back, ran through several hand signs and said, "Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu"

Suddenly Naruto started looking around as if something was floating around him. A few seconds later, Naruto's eyes widened as a look of fear spread across his face.

"No" Naruto said shakily as he started backing up and shaking his head, "S-stay back, GET AWAY!"

Naruto scrambled towards the trees behind him, but he suddenly tripped and when he turned around, he started backing away, a look of absolute fear in his eyes.

"NO! GET OFF ME! NOOOOO!" Naruto yelled as he started rubbing his hands over his body as if trying to get something off him.

Kakashi was dumbstruck, he hadn't even used much Chakra yet this reaction was way too intense.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed before he suddenly looked Kakashi in the eye, smirked and said, "Just kidding~"

Kakashi dead panned then yelled, "WHAT THE HELL?"

"Oh come on, did you honestly think you would be able to catch me in a Genjutsu let alone effect me considering my current state?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi looked confused then his eye widened in realisation, "You have no Chakra for me to manipulate"

"Exactly" Naruto said, "If you hadn't realised it, I would have had to start calling you Bakashi-sensei"

"Oh, ha, ha" Kakashi said as he glared.

"What are you talking about, Dobe?" Sasuke growled, but Naruto ignored him, "ANSWER ME!"

"Seriously Sasuke, if you talk to me like that again, I will rip your soul out of your body and bitch-slap you with it" Naruto said.

"Hn, as if a Dobe like you can do anything like that" Sasuke said with a superior smirk.

"You wanna bet?" Naruto said as he put on the Soul Separating Glove he nicked from Daichi then started moving towards Sasuke.

Suddenly Kakashi appeared between Naruto and Sasuke and placed a hand on Naruto's chest, "As appealing as the thought may seem to you, I, most definitely, do not want to find out. Despite the fact that he may be an annoying, self-absorbed prick, he is still a Shinobi of this village and thus any form of assault outside the scope of this training exercise cannot and will not be tolerated"

"Tch, party pooper" Naruto said playfully then looked at Kakashi and smirked, "In that case, can we move on to lesson four?"

"And that would be?" Kakashi asked as he took several steps back and slipped into an offensive stance.

"Kenjutsu" Naruto said as he drew his Zanpakuto.

"That's not fair" Kakashi said, "I don't have my sword with me, it's at the repair shop"

"All's fair in love and war and right now…" Naruto said then charged forward and swung his blade, only to have Kakashi parry with a kunai, "Were at war"

Kakashi then shifted his weight, pushing Naruto aside and took several steps away before he said, "If that is how it will be then allow me to combine this lesson with lesson five: Ninjutsu"

Kakashi then performed several quick hand signs before he said, "Suiton: Teppodama"

Kakashi then spat out a high velocity bullet of water which Naruto deflected easily.

"Come on Kakashi-sensei, you can do better than that" Naruto taunted playfully.

A vein popped on Kakashi's forehead before he sent a swarm of water bullets at Naruto.

"Bakudo no 39: Enkosen" Naruto said before a large shield of light formed in front of him and blocked the assault.

"Hee, Hee" Naruto giggled, "That's more like it"

Kakashi snorted in amusement then rushed forward, kunai at the ready.

As the two swapped blows, Naruto was all smiles. The blond was having the time of his life and was revelling in the rush he was feeling.

'If only Zanpakuto training was this exciting' Naruto thought to himself as he ducked under Kakashi's swipe and head-butted the man in the stomach, 'If Zanpakuto training was like this then I'd learn my Zanpakuto's name in no time'

"So you wish to know my name do you?" a distorted voice resounded in Naruto's head.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise and did the first thing that popped into his head.

"Hado no 1: Sho" Naruto said as a pulse of Reiryoku flung Kakashi back before the teen disappeared in a blur of Shunpo.

When Naruto reappeared somewhere deep in the forest, he immediately sat on the ground, placed his Zanpakuto across his knees and went into Jinzen.

After a while Naruto found himself surrounded by darkness.

"Hello?" Naruto called out, sounding slightly desperate.

Naruto continued to call out for a long while and was about to return when he suddenly heard footsteps approaching.

When Naruto turned around, he was suddenly confronted by a figure that looked like it was being distorted by TV static.

"Hello?" Naruto asked.

"Greetings Uzumaki Naruto" the figure said in static distorted voice.

"Are… Are you my Zanpakuto?" Naruto asked.

"I am indeed and I have waited eagerly for this day, even if it is remarkably quick" the figure said.

"I see" Naruto said, feeling slightly annoyed that even his Zanpakuto doubted his ability, but also happy to actually meet it.

"Could… could you tell me your name?" Naruto asked.

The figure chuckled then said, "Very well, my name is *KRSHHH* *KRSHHHHHHH*"

"Could you say that again?" Naruto asked, "You kinda broke up there"

"Hmmm, Naruto what do you see around you?" the figure asked.

"Nothing" Naruto said as he looked around, "There's just darkness"

"Is see" the figure said, "And what do you see when you look at me"

"Uhhh, TV static?" Naruto replied.

"I see" the figure said then sighed, "It appears that our meeting was premature"

The figure then began to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"There is nothing more I can do for you, Uzumaki Naruto. Until you are ready, you will never be able to hear my name" The figure said.

"How will I know if I am ready?" Naruto asked.

"When you are able to hear my name" the figure said then disappeared while Naruto found himself back in the read world.

"WOAH!" Naruto yelped when he saw a worried looking Sakura had gotten right up in his face.

"Naruto, what happened? You weren't responding. Are you alright?" Sakura asked.

"I'm fine" Naruto said as he slowly stood up so as to not get another cramp, "I was meditating"

"_You_ meditate?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, yes we have already established the fact that the concept of me meditating is like the concept of Sasuke being happy, outlandish and statistically impossible, but I have to do it as part of my training" Naruto said.

"Ok" Sakura said, "But you realise that we only have five minutes until the time runs out?"

Naruto smirked, "You let me worry about that, now let's go get those bells"

A few minutes later Naruto reappeared in the clearing where Kakashi and a still buried Sasuke were.

"I'm afraid you're out of time, Naruto" Kakashi said.

"Wanna bet?" Naruto smirked, "Bakudo no 9: Horin"

However, instead of going after Kakashi, the orange rope flew into a tree and when Naruto tugged; another Kakashi flew out and crashed into the other Kakashi, blowing it up in a cloud of smoke.

"NOW, SAKURA!" Naruto yelled causing Sakura to burst out of the forest and head straight towards the masked Jounin.

Kakashi quickly scrambled to his feet and started running towards the forest, but suddenly found himself paralysed by beams of light when Naruto said, "Bakudo no 61: Rikujokoro"

As soon as Sakura reached Kakashi, she snagged the bells off his waist and tossed one to Naruto who caught it, placed a little sticky wax on the string and stuck it on the tip of Sasuke's nose. Less than a second later, the alarm bell went off.

"WOOT! WE WON!" Naruto cheered as he started jumping for joy.

"WE DID IT!" Sakura cheered.

"Someone please set me free?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto simply snapped his fingers and the Kido dispelled allowing Kakashi the gift of movement.

"Well done" Kakashi said, "You have most definitely improved"

"So does this mean we can tie Sasuke to the training post?" Naruto asked.

"As tempting a that sounds, no" Kakashi said.

"Damn you" Naruto said with a playful huff.

After Sasuke left in a broody huff, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi decided to have lunch at Ichiraku Ramen.

"Naruto, can I ask you something?" Kakashi asked as Teuchi served their food.

"Sure" Naruto said as he stared predatorily at the bowl of noodles and broth then wiped the drool from the side of his mouth.

"If my Genjutsu didn't work on you, then what were you imagining in order to make me think that it was?" Kakashi asked.

"Hee, Hee" Naruto giggled, "Fan girls"

"You have fan girls?" Sakura asked.

"Actually Daichi and I both have fan girls" Naruto said.

"Why? Surely they understand that the two of you are together" Sakura asked.

"We have fan girls because we're together" Naruto said.

"I don't get it" Sakura said.

"Yaoi fan girls" Naruto said.

"Oh" Sakura replied.

Naruto then took out his wallet and pulled out a picture and handed it over to Sakura who saw it was a picture of Naruto and Daichi sleeping in bed, topless, with Naruto's head laying on Daichi's chest, though it was obvious that Daichi was the one to snap the photo, causing the girl's jaw to drop.

"I once did an experiment by auctioning a copy of that picture" Naruto said, "The starting price was 500 Ryo, guess how much it sold for"

"1000 Ryo?" Sakura said.

"2500" Kakashi said.

"Let me see that" Ayame said as she snatched the picture out of Sakura's hand and went bug eyed when she saw it, "Good God, your boyfriend is gorgeous!"

"Don't I know it" Naruto said with a smirk.

"How many copies did you put on auction?" Ayame asked, "I've been to these things and I know how crazy they can get"

"I only put one up" Naruto said.

"50,000 easily" Ayame said as she handed the picture back.

"None of you have come even close" Naruto said with a smirk.

"Alright then" Kakashi said, "How much did you get from that picture?"

"15 million" Naruto said causing Sakura and Kakashi to drop their jaws while Ayame dropped her ladle and Teuchi nearly chopped his thumb off.

"Fi-fifteen million!" Kakashi said.

"Yup" Naruto said, "That is just how crazy our fan girls are. One time Daichi kissed me in the middle of the street near our fan club's headquarters and the amount of squeals we got were deafening. Then he grabbed my ass and let's just say, it gave whole new meaning to painting the town red"

Kakashi and Sakura looked horrified.

"Heh, heh, my life is never boring" Naruto said causing Kakashi and Sakura to raise an eyebrow.

After lunch, Naruto returned to the hotel and found Kyuubi and Yuki, in their fox forms, sleeping on the couch while their kits slept between them. Unable to resist, Naruto took out his phone and snapped a picture.

'I love blackmail' Naruto thought to himself.

Later that night, Naruto had a very strange dream.

He found himself standing on a giant tree, no a titanic tree. The branch he was standing on was at least 100 metres from the main trunk and the branch was thicker than the trees that surround Konoha. Turning around, Naruto saw that the tree stretched far into the distance, but that wasn't the strangest thing about his dream. The fact that the tree was upside down was what really weirded Naruto out and he knew he wasn't the one upside down since not only did he not feel the blood rush to his head, but when he jumped he landed right back down.

"This is weird" Naruto said.

"One's inner world doesn't necessarily need to adhere to the standard laws of reality" a voice said causing Naruto to spin around and see a tall man with short, spiky, crimson red hair with yellow highlights that made them look like flames and ocean blue eyes. He wore a red sleeveless vest with gold trimming that was unbuttoned to show his chiselled abs, a pair of black bell trousers with a flame pattern around the leg openings with red shoes and was sitting on a branch slightly higher than the one Naruto was standing on.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

The man raised an eyebrow as he leapt of his branch and landed in front of Naruto.

"Am I really that forgettable?" the man asked, "To think that a few hours earlier, you were asking my name"

"_You're_ the TV static?" Naruto asked in awe.

The man snorted in amusement, "I have to admit, I have been called worse"

The man approached Naruto and placed an arm around his shoulders, "I have to admit, I am rather surprised that you were able to perceive this place and me so soon after our first encounter"

Naruto folded his arms and did not look pleased, "Why does everyone underestimate me? I don't mind it when enemies do it, in fact I prefer it, but why do people I consider friends and trust sell me short? I mean you're supposed to be a sentient representation of my power yet even you underestimate me"

The man started laughing, "In that case you should consider it an honour"

"Huh?" Naruto said.

"You're so unpredictable you surprise yourself" the man explained.

"Huh, I never thought of it like that" Naruto said, "I'm just that awesome, aren't I?"

"That you are" the man said with a chuckle while he thought, 'Oh so simple minded'

"So… What's your name?" Naruto asked.

"Right to the point, aren't you?" the man asked with a chuckle.

"Damn right!" Naruto said with a grin, "So"

The man chuckled, smiled and shook his head, "My name is *KRSHHH* *KRK* *KRSHHHHHHH*"

Naruto frowned, "I still can't hear it"

"That means you're not ready yet" the man said.

Naruto groaned in annoyance, "When will I be ready?"

"When you can hear my name" the man said.

"Oh that was helpful" Naruto said as he frowned.

The man started laughing.

"*sigh* is there anything you can tell me about you?" Naruto asked.

"Finding out my name via the Zanpakuto database will not gain you any power" the man said, "You have to earn the right to hear my name. You have to prove that you are worthy"

"And how will I do that?" Naruto asked.

"You will know when the time comes" the man said.

"I hate it when people are cryptic" Naruto said.

"If everyone was straightforward, then no one would ever figure things out for themselves" the man said.

"I hate you" Naruto said as he playfully glared at the man.

"You're lucky I don't have a hard ass personality" the man said, "Otherwise I would have never told you my name"

Naruto paled, "I'm sorry!"

The man laughed, "I said I _don't_ have a hard ass personality"

"Oh" Naruto said then chuckled.

"Well it's late and you should really get some rest" the man said.

"Fine" Naruto said with a disappointed sigh before he closed his eyes and everything went black.

"Hmm" Daichi said as they walked through the streets the next morning, "From your account, your Zanpakuto sounds hot! I wonder how big he is"

Daichi yelped when Naruto punched his arm.

"Oi!" Naruto growled, "Don't talk about my Zanpakuto like that"

"Oh come on" Daichi said, "I bet you had a small fantasy when you first saw him properly"

"No I didn't" Naruto replied a little too quickly.

"Oh I'm sure you did" Daichi said then leaned in close to his lover's ear, "Like maybe a threesome with you, me _and_ him?"

Naruto's eyes widened as he blushed and a little blood seeped out of his nose.

"Oh you naughty boy" Daichi said playfully as he grinned and smacked the blonde's behind earning a slight yelp as well as some odd looks from the public.

After a while, the duo arrived at a large forest that was closed off by a large chain fence.

"Huh, so this is training ground 44?" Daichi asked, "Not very impressive if you ask me"

"Why are we at the 'Forest of Death'?" Naruto asked.

"They call this place the 'Forest of Death'?" Daichi said as he tried desperately to suppress the urge to laugh, but failed miserably and ended up snorting while smiling oddly.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked.

"I hardly think a closed off area of forest filled with giant bugs and animals is worthy of the name 'Forest of Death'" Daichi said as he snorted through a suppressed laugh.

"Oh really?" Daichi heard a voice and turned to see a woman with light brown, pupil-less eyes, her violet hair done up in a short, somewhat spiky ponytail. She wore a tan overcoat, complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretched from her neck down to her thighs, dark orange mini-skirt, a small pendant that looks like a snake fang on a thick cord rather than a chain to prevent it from being easily torn off in combat, shin guards and a dark belt around her waist that had a sash like appendage. Naruto recognised her immediately and pulled the hood of his jacket a little lower to offer more coverage.

"The creatures beyond these fences could kill you and have you marinating in their stomach acids before you even realise it" the woman said.

"Oh please, I've faced off against monsters that would rip your soul out of your body and eat it as a passing snack" Daichi said causing the woman to raise an eyebrow.

"Who are you?" Anko asked when she saw their Hitai-ite, Naruto having his tied around his as a belt, while Daichi wore his in the traditional manner.

"That depends, are you the one we are looking for?" Daichi asked causing Anko to go on guard and Naruto so smack his lover over the head, "OW! What was that for?"

"For saying something stupid" Naruto growled, "You know statements like that will put people on edge"

"You're no fun" Daichi whined then sighed, took out a scroll and addressed the woman, "Are you, by any chance, Mitarashi Anko, groundskeeper for Training Ground 44?"

"And if I am?" Anko said with a slight edge in her voice.

"Then we were told to give you this scroll on behalf of the Hokage" Naruto said.

Being the paranoid ninja that she was, as were all Konoha-nin, Anko summoned a snake and sent it towards Daichi who had placed the scroll on the floor.

Once the snake had wrapped its body around the scroll, it hissed menacingly at Daichi, who just rolled his eyes, before it returned to its mistress.

Picking up the scroll, Anko examined it for traps then confirmed that the Hokage's seal was indeed authentic before opening it.

**Mitarashi Anko, Tokubetsu Jounin of Konohagakure no Sato,**

**I, Senju Tsunade; Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, do hereby allow the unsupervised use of Training Ground 44, aka The Forest of Death, by the diplomat, Sanzai Daichi and his apprentice. The only condition being that they notify you when they wish to use said training grounds.**

"Unsupervised use?" Anko asked.

"That's what is says" Daichi commented.

"Like hell I'm letting you in there unsupervised!" Anko said, "I don't care if you're a diplomat, but you are not going in there without me!"

"Oh really?" Daichi said, "Then why don't you read the post script at the bottom of the scroll"

Anko looked confused then unrolled more of the scroll until the post script emerged.

**P.S. Anko, this is a direct order. If you disobey, I **_**will**_** have your ass on a silver platter. DO NOT FUCK THIS UP. If the diplomat holding this scroll agrees to an economic trade alliance, you may just get that iron maiden you've been pining about.**

Anko growled as she rolled up the scroll and muttered, "She better make it a damn good iron maiden"

"Oh don't you worry about that" Daichi said, surprising the woman since she did not expect to be heard, "Since I'll be the one making it and I only use the best of materials"

Anko growled in annoyance, but the look in her eyes, a cross between childlike giddiness and sadistic pleasure, said it all.

"Tch, do whatever you want" Anko said in a huff before she pulled out a set of keys and opened one of the gates.

"See you in a few hours" Daichi said as he and Naruto stepped through the gate.

"Try not to get killed" Anko growled, "I want that iron maiden"

"All right then" Daichi chuckled before he and Naruto disappeared in blurs of Shunpo.

A few seconds later, the duo reappeared in a clearing deep within the forest.

"So tell me again as to why we're here?" Naruto asked.

"Training of course" Daichi said, "Now that you have properly perceived your inner world and your Zanpakuto, I am going to help you learn it's name"

"How will we do that?" Naruto asked.

"We will fight and I will force you to learn your Zanpakuto's name" Daichi said then created a few clones and addressed them, "Seal the area, I want there to be absolutely no indication that we are training here"

The clones merely saluted Daichi before they scattered into the forest.

"So we're gonna spar?" Naruto asked.

"No, we're gonna fight. There's a difference" Daichi said, "I will be pulling out all the stops in order to force you to learn your Zanpakuto's name and if that means I have to sever a few limbs and puncture a few organs, so be it"

Naruto laughed, thinking Daichi was just trying to over exaggerate then jumped when he felt a kunai graze his cheek.

Looking at Daichi with a mixture of surprise and shock, Naruto saw a serious look on the man's face.

"Draw your weapon, soldier" Daichi said as he drew his own Zanpakuto and summoned his mask.

The end of the day as well as the ends of the following two saw Naruto returning to the hotel as the absolute epitome of exhaustion. Daichi had come at him full force, from the get go leaving him battered, bruised, and furiously cut up. Daichi also learned that due to his body and soul being permanently tied together, he learned that he was now able to channel chakra through his Zanpakuto.

Naruto had gained a deep understanding of the powers of a Shinigami that stood above captain class who was not only a fully realised Vizard, but a fully realised Jinchuriki and a Kage level Shinobi. Nothing Daichi had ever thrown at him before even compared to what Naruto had experienced during the past three days and knew for a fact that his lover was _still_ holding back.

"Ugh! I'm dying!" Naruto groaned as he landed face first on the bed.

"Have fun today?" Kyuubi asked as he chuckled and hopped onto Naruto's back, a gleeful grin spread across his vulpine face.

"You're enjoying my suffering, aren't you?" Naruto groaned out.

"*gasp* Perish the thought" Kyuubi gasped, though the grin never left his face nor the amusement in his eyes.

"Don't worry, Naruto" Daichi said with a chuckle as he stepped out of the bathroom in his pyjamas, "Tomorrow is our mission, so there won't be any training"

"Oh thank you merciful God in Heaven" Naruto gasped out as he rolled onto his back while Kyuubi jumped onto the bed until the teen rolled over then sat on Naruto's stomach.

"Besides, I went easy on you" Daichi said.

"That was going easy?" Naruto asked incredulously, "You almost chopped my arms off… twice!"

"Hey, I already told that if I had to chop off a few limbs to make you learn the name of your Zanpakuto, I would do it" Daichi said.

Naruto groaned in pain and annoyance.

"In any case, we need to get up early tomorrow and that means you need to give Naruto back his body" Daichi said to Kyuubi, "He needs to recuperate"

"Just as well, I was starting to get bored" Kyuubi said before he withdrew his influence causing Naruto's body to return to normal.

Once Naruto had re-entered his body, he changed his clothes, with some difficulty due to the pain he was in, before slipping into bed next to his lover.

"I'm in agony" Naruto groaned causing Daichi to chuckle.

"Don't worry" Daichi said with a chuckle as he placed a glowing hand over Naruto's heart, "You will be fine by morning"

Naruto gave a content sigh as he felt Daichi Reiryoku mix with his own and aid in healing him before his eyes fluttered closed and he slipped into a much needed slumber.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Behold the latest Chappies for your literary pleasure! So... Naruto likes to prank, Hinata has a thong, Choza has a girlish scream, Daichi is slap happy, Kyuubi's wife is pissed, Sasuke is an idiot, Sakura is different, Naruto has an upside down tree in his head and Anko likes Iron Maiden... How utterly boring!**

**So what did you think of my pranks and the impromptu lemon? Plus I agree with my reviewers, the number of reviews I have is APPALLING!**

**Tell me what you guys think. Tell me. Tell me! TELL ME!**

**Jutsu-Jutsu no Jutsu**

**Jinzen - Blade zen**

**Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu - Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique**

**Suiton: Teppodama - Water Element: Gunshot**

**Bakudo no 39: Enkosen - Binding Arts No. 39: Arc Shield**

**Enjoy.**


	19. The Twist

Chapter 19: The Twist

The next morning, Naruto, Daichi and their escort team were waiting in Tsunade's office for the ninjas that Konoha was going to send on this joint venture.

"I'm bored" Naruto said as he rested his chin on Tsunade's table while rapping his fingers on the polished wood.

"Get your chin off my table" Tsunade said as she threw a pen at the blond, "I just had the damn thing polished"

"But I'm bored" Naruto whined.

"I can entertain you" Daichi said with a lecherous smirk.

"For God's sake!" Ichigo cried out, "You ever not want to screw each other's brains out? I mean seriously, time and place people"

"What are you scolding me for?" Naruto asked then pointed at Daichi, "He's the one who said it"

Shizune, Maka, Nell and Miu giggled while Tsunade sighed and Soul muttered, "Seriously uncool"

"He said he's bored" Daichi said, "Who am I, as a loving boyfriend, to deny him entertainment"

"There are other ways to entertain besides fucking like rabbits jacked up on Dope and Poppers" Ichigo said.

"Like what?" Daichi asked.

"I don't know!" Ichigo said, "Anything! As long as it's not sex!"

"Hmm" Daichi said as he rubbed his chin in thought, "I could smack Naruto upside the head with a Harisen, Kyuubi found that quite amusing"

Naruto immediately got up from his chair and back away from Daichi, "Don't you dare!"

Ichigo burst out laughing.

"Why would you hit Naruto with a Harisen?" Tsunade asked.

"I was training him" Daichi said.

"What kind of training requires being smacked with a Harisen?" Shizune asked.

"The kind that results from having my father as a teacher" Ichigo said burst out in another round of hearty laughter.

"Say what you want" Daichi said as he shrugged, "The man may have unorthodox teaching methods, but they work"

"Oh really?" Ichigo said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, really" Daichi said as he widened his eyes and nodded, "In fact Naruto's already passed phase one and we've been working on phase two for the past three days"

"That was fast" Ichigo said with genuine surprise, "And it's been a little over a week since he was turned"

"Astounding, isn't it?" Daichi said, "I don't think even Toushi was that skilled"

"But then again, Toushiro had passed phase one way before he became a Shinigami" Ichigo said.

Before Daichi could reply, they were suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door causing Naruto to scramble and lower his hood before he went over and stood next to Daichi.

"Come in" Tsunade said.

"You summoned me, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked as she poked her head around the door.

"Yes I did, Sakura" Tsunade said, "Please come in and thank you for arriving before the mentioned time"

Once Sakura had entered the room and closed the door, Naruto sighed as he lifted his hood the grumbled and put his hood back on when there was another knock on the door.

"Come in" Tsunade said before the door opened and a man with short brown hair, black eyes, wearing a standard Jounin uniform and a mask style Hitai-ite reminiscent of the Nidaime Hokage, Senju Tobirama.

He was followed by a young man with short ink-black hair, ink black eyes, and extremely pale skin. He had on a small backpack and tanto strapped to his back. His outfit consisted of a high collared midriff shirt, black pants, shinobi sandals and gloves with his index and thumb fingers exposed.

"Excellent" Tsunade said, "Now that everyone is here, we can get started, but before we begin I would like to introduce to you, Sakura, this young man here. His name is Sai and will be Uzumaki Naruto's replacement on Team Seven"

Sakura was confused for a moment, but one look into Tsunade's eyes explained everything.

"I see" Sakura said with well feigned sadness, "I… I understand… I guess it really is time to move on"

"I'm afraid so" Tsunade said, playing right along with the façade, "It's been three years, it is time Team Seven was brought out of Hiatus"

"Does Kakashi-sensei know about this?" Sakura asked and inwardly smirked at Naruto's concealed frown.

"Yes, he has already met with Sai" Tsunade said.

"Ok" Sakura said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Haruno-san. I hope we get along well" Sai said with a smile. Naruto frowned even harder under his hood and Daichi was not impressed.

"Now then, back to the original reason I called you" Tsunade said, "I have a mission for Team Seven"

"What about Kakashi-sensei? Shouldn't he be here for this?" Sakura asked.

"Yamato, here, will be leading Team Seven in his stead" Tsunade said, "Kakashi needs to stay here and keep an eye on Sasuke since we cannot allow Sasuke to participate in this particular mission"

Sakura looked slightly confused.

"Your mission is to make contact with one of Akasuna no Sasori's spies working for Orochimaru and find out the location of his base. This mission will be done in collaboration with these people here, since they were the ones who brought us the information regarding the spy" Tsunade said causing Sakura's eyes to widen in understanding.

"Excuse me" Yamato said as he looked at Daichi, "Might I ask why you are interested in Orochimaru?"

"He is in possession of information that we require" Daichi said, "Hence I will be the one leading this mission"

"I understand" Yamato said.

"Yes, Sanzai-san will be leading this mission since it is imperative that we get a hold of this information" Tsunade said then sat back in her chair, "Now that you have been briefed, the three of you are now under Sanzai-san's command, you will follow his orders to the tee and you will not fail me, do I make myself clear"

"HAI! HOKAGE-SAMA!" the three of them said.

"Sanzai-san, when do you wish for us to meet you at the gate?" Yamato asked.

"The seven of us are ready to leave at any time. As soon as your team is ready we can depart" Daichi said.

"Will an hour suffice?" Yamato asked.

"That will do just fine" Daichi said, "We shall see you in an hour"

"The three of you are dismissed" Tsunade said, "I wish to speak to Sanzai-san and his team regarding the mission"

"Nodding their heads, Sakura, Sai and Yamato, promptly left and closed the door behind them.

Tsunade then activated the privacy seals before Naruto said, "Why have I been replaced by a porcelain man-whore?"

Daichi snorted as he suppressed his laugh while Shizune said, "Naruto, that wasn't very nice"

"Oh for God's Sake" Naruto said then pointed at the door, "He looks like a bloody China-doll! And did you look at what he was wearing? He looks like a fricken 10 Ryo prostitute!"

"Yes well despite that, he came highly recommended and is very skilled" Tsunade said.

Naruto grumbled in annoyance.

An hour later and everyone had arrived at the main gate.

"Now that everyone is here" Daichi said as he straightened his Hitai-ite, "Let us depart"

A few hours later.

"Now that we have started our mission, I feel it would be courteous to share some information regarding our abilities so that we may complete our mission quickly and efficiently" Daichi said as they walked down the road.

"Why?" Sai asked, "A good ninja never reveals his secrets"

"I am well aware of that" Daichi said, "I asked for _some_ information regarding your abilities, not your entire life story. If we have a better idea of what we are all capable of, it will be easier to assign roles that suit us best for this mission"

"It makes a lot of sense" Sakura said, "By being assigned roles we all fit into; our teamwork will be more efficient"

"Indeed" Ichigo said.

"Then in the interest of fostering trust, I shall go first" Yamato said, "I am skilled in Ninjutsu and I am capable of performing Mokuton Jutsus"

To prove his skills, Yamato made a small tree grow in the palm of his hand.

"An advanced element! Very impressive" Daichi said with a smile.

"I'm skilled in close combat with chakra enhanced strength and am a trained medic-nin" Sakura said.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side" Daichi said with an amused smirk.

Sai did not understand this, but did understand the need for team work.

"I can give life to anything I draw" Sai said.

"Interesting" Daichi said, "I assume you use chakra conducting ink?"

"Yes" Sai said.

"Well I appreciate all of your honesty, as such we will grant you the same liberty" Daichi said.

"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo" Ichigo said, "I know my way around a sword, but my forte is agility"

"My name is Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, you can call me Nell" Nell said, "I am a skilled sword mistress and am also very agile"

"Tachigami Miu" Miu said, "Many know me as the singer Miu-tan, but I am also a very formidable ninja. I'm not much for Ninjutsu, but I am very skilled in both close combat and ranged assault"

"My name's Soul and this is my wife, Maka" Soul said and gestured to Maka, "We fight as a pair using our uh, Kekkei Genkai"

Soul glanced at Daichi, who gave the slightest nod of approval.

"We can transform parts of our body, or even our entire body into a weapon in order to fight" Maka said and as a demonstration, she sprouted scythe blades from her forearms while Soul transformed his fingers into blades.

"Interesting" Yamato said, "You essentially don't have a need to carry weapons with you"

"Nope" Soul said and popped a toothy grin.

"And now it's my turn" Daichi said with a chuckle, "Even though you already know my name, I would like to reintroduce myself. My name is Sanzai Daichi. I am highly skilled in Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu and am capable of performing Hyoton Jutsus"

Daichi's proof was the kunai he made out of ice.

"Hyoton Jutsus?" Yamato said with surprise, "But I thought the last of the Hyoton users died over three years ago"

"I assure you I am not related to the Hyoton users of Kirigakure" Daichi said, "My skills and theirs are vastly different"

"And you?" Yamato asked Naruto who pulled his hood down lower.

"My apprentice is a bit shy" Daichi said as he smiled warmly and placed a hand on Naruto's head and rubbed it affectionately, "He's working through it so I will let him tell you his name when he is ready. As for his skills, he is highly trained in both Kenjutsu and Ninjutsu"

"I am very proficient in both Futon and Katon Jutsus" Naruto said while acting shy.

"You must be very weak if you are shy" Sai said bluntly causing a vein to pop on Naruto's forehead.

Making a single hand sign, Naruto lifted his head up slightly, took a deep breath and said, "Katon: Karyu Endan"

Immediately, a massive stream of white hot fire erupted out of Naruto's mouth and extended at least twenty metres in front of him.

When the stream of flames ended some minutes later, Yamato and Sakura started at Naruto's back in shock.

"Never judge a book by its cover" Daichi said with a chuckle then smacked Naruto over the head.

"OW" Naruto wailed.

"Before you ask, that was for being a show-off" Daichi said with a chuckle.

Sometime later.

"Haruno-san, what can you tell me about my predecessor, Uzumaki Naruto?" Sai asked, "He must have been quite the traitor to warrant execution"

Everyone stopped moving at that statement and turned just in time to see an enraged pinkette wrap her hand around a pale throat and lift Sai into the air.

"Don't you ever, EVER say that about Naruto EVER AGAIN!" Sakura roared, "Naruto is a great ninja that Konoha never deserved. The only reason I'm glad he's no longer with us is because he can finally be at peace after what those ignorant morons did to him"

Sakura then threw Sai to the ground, who simply stood up and dusted himself off.

"That was abrupt and random" Daichi said.

"Dude, do you not know what 'tact' is?" Soul asked.

"I am not familiar with this 'dude' but if your question was directed at me then my answer is that I am familiar with the definition, however I am incapable of such a skill since I do not have nor do I understand emotions" Sai said.

"Is this kid for real?" Soul asked no one in particular.

Daichi simply shrugged before they continued walking.

As they continued down the road, Naruto sensed that Sakura was still a little put off from earlier so he decided to cheer her up as well as thank her for what she said.

Slowing down until he was walking right next to Sakura, Naruto caught her attention and in a low whisper said, "About what you said earlier…"

Sakura blushed slightly and was about to speak, but was cut off when Naruto smirked and said, "You llllllike me~"

"I DO NOT!" Sakura shrieked as her eyes widened in horror and she threw a fist at the blond. However Naruto, being the faster ninja, quickly Shunpoed next to Daichi, as a result Sai ended receiving the punch and was sent flying into a tree, snapping the trunk and toppling it.

"OH MY GOD, SAI! I'M SO SORRY" Sakura said as she went and helped the stunned ninja.

"Was that really necessary?" Daichi whispered.

"I wanted to cheer Sakura up and teach that porcelain-bitch a lesson for calling me a traitor" Naruto whispered back.

"Fair enough" Daichi said, "But next time, try not to drag other people into your pranks"

"Why do yourself what you can manipulate others to do for you?" Naruto said.

Daichi chuckled, "Spoken like a true Jigoku-nin, I'm proud of you Naru"

Naruto beamed under his hood and walked a little closer next to Daichi for the rest of the day.

It was late evening when Daichi led them into a clearing and called out an order to stop.

"We will make camp here for the night and go over our plan for tomorrow" Daichi said then looked up at the sky, "Damn, it looks like it might rain during the night"

"I believe I can help with that" Yamato said then ran through a few quick hand signs, "Mokuton: Shichuka no Jutsu"

Suddenly wood burst out from the ground and twisted into each other in a dance of organised chaos before taking the shape of a house.

Everyone, except Sai and of course Yamato, dropped their jaw in awe.

"You… you made a house!" Ichigo said.

"You use Ninjutsu for personal gain" Daichi said.

Yamato shrugged, "If it makes life easier, why not?"

"I like you" Daichi said with a smirk, "Your ingenuity is very refreshing"

"Thank you" Yamato said then slid open the door, "Please, make yourself comfortable"

"This is so cool" Soul said as he stepped into the house.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll secure the area" Daichi said as he took out several strips of paper with seals inscribed on them then stuck them onto trees and activated them, forming a concealing barrier around the house.

Once Daichi entered the house, he made his way upstairs where he heard the most noise.

"Right Boss" Ichigo said, "What's the plan?"

The next morning Naruto, Daichi, Ichigo, Nell, Maka, Soul (in weapon form), Miu, Sakura and Sai watched from within the forest while Yamato made his way onto the bridge in the guise of Sasori's puppet, Hiruko.

"Something about this doesn't feel right" Naruto muttered to Daichi, "I don't like Yamato going out there alone"

"There is nothing we can do about it, he is best suited for this role" Daichi whispered then tapped under his eye, "Besides, I see all"

Naruto sighed, "I still don't like it"

"I sense something" Maka whispered causing Daichi, Naruto and Miu to look at her before she widened her eyes, "I think he's being followed, another soul just entered sensory range, it looks… very, very weird"

"What do you mean?" Daichi asked softly.

"I can't tell from here" Maka said, "Whatever it is, I don't like it"

Immediately Naruto tried to jump down, but was stopped by Daichi's hand on his chest causing Naruto to growl lightly.

"Naruto, we have already prepared for this possibility. Calm down" Daichi said.

"But he doesn't know that!" Naruto hissed, "I will not have the blood of a kindred spirit on my hands!"

"And you won't" Daichi said, "Have some faith in the man; he's ANBU for a reason. So calm down and stick to the plan"

"What's going on?" Sakura whispered from the ground below causing Daichi to look down while Ichigo and Nell looked up towards their leader.

"Nothing" Daichi said, "Maka has found our target and is tracking it"

"From here?" Sakura asked with a look of confusion.

"She's a prodigy at the skill" Daichi said.

"Oh, ok" Sakura said then went back to watching the bridge while Ichigo and Nell saw the very slight hand signal Daichi sent them, alerting them to the situation.

The group watched as a cloaked figure emerged from the forest on the other side of the bridge.

"This is it" Daichi muttered then glanced at Maka, "What about his tail?"

"It's stopped and is hanging back" Maka said.

"I have him in my sights" Miu said as she gazed through the scope on her sniper, "If he tries anything funny, I'll put a bullet through his skull"

Suddenly Sakura gasped while Naruto narrowed his eyes and growled lightly when the cloaked figure removed his hood and began talking to Yamato.

"Kabuto" Naruto growled.

"What's wrong?" Daichi whispered.

"That's Kabuto" Naruto said disdainfully, "He's Orochimaru's right hand man, chief medic, a Konoha traitor and one twisted son of a bitch"

"Will he be a threat?" Daichi asked.

"I don't know" Naruto said, "He acts like Orochimaru's pet puppy, but he seems like he has his own agenda. It's difficult to tell with him. All I know is that he's dangerous and not to be taken lightly"

Daichi gave a single nod and watched the scene with a critical eye while he said, "Miu, do not kill him. If necessary I want him alive so I can drain him for info"

"Any restrictions?" Miu asked.

"As long as there's blood still pumping to an undamaged brain, you could shoot him in the balls for all I care"

"One long distance nut cracker coming up" Miu said with a smirk and a soft chuckle.

Suddenly all hell seemed to break loose when Kabuto rushed forward and smashed through Yamato's disguise. Immediately Sakura and Sai rushed to the aid of their team leader.

"Shit!" Naruto spat out and was about to step forward, but was stopped again by Daichi's hand on his chest.

"Daichi, we have to help them" Naruto growled.

"Stick to the plan" Daichi said, "We will intervene only when necessary"

Naruto didn't like it and his face showed it, but he complied with his Kage's wishes.

"Kuhuhuhu" Sakura heard and caused her spine to bristle, "How sweet, a pair of leaves coming to the aid of a tree"

Sakura ground her teeth in anger before a pale skinned man with long black hair and serpentine eyes stepped out on to the bridge while the pinkette spat out, "Orochimaru"

"How kind of you to remember me" Orochimaru cooed sickeningly, "Tell me, how is my precious Sasuke-kun doing? You know, I was deeply saddened when he didn't come to me and I was so looking forward to… _being in him_. I do hope he got all my letters"

"That's it, I've heard enough" Daichi said before he and Naruto disappeared in a blur of Shunpo and reappeared in front of Sai and Sakura, placing themselves between the two sides.

Immediately Daichi snapped his fingers and Shadow Tendrils wrapped themselves around Sakura's, Sai's and Yamato's midsections and dragged them back off the bridge.

"Who are you?" Orochimaru barked.

"Who am I?" Naruto said before he threw his hood back, shifted into Three-Tailed Hanyou Form and growled, "I am your executioner"

"U-Uzumaki Naruto" Yamato said in shock.

Orochimaru was stunned for a moment before a vomit-inducing smirk spread across his face and licking his lips, he said, "Naruto-kun, how absolutely delicious to see you again. I heard you were dead, so either that pathetic excuse of a village has forgotten how to kill or they have become masters of false propaganda"

"Zip it, piss ant!" Naruto growled.

"Calm yourself, Naruto" Daichi said.

"And who are you?" Kabuto asked.

"That is for me to know and you to wonder" Daichi said with a smirk.

"Yes well, as much as I'd love to stay and chat, I am horrifically busy so I shall bid you 'Adieu'" Orochimaru said as he smirked and leapt back into the trees.

"GET BACK HERE!" Naruto roared angrily and chased after the serpentine man.

"NARUTO!" Daichi yelled but was startled when Kabuto was suddenly in his face and had slammed a glowing hand on his chest.

Stumbling backwards while clutching his chest and coughing up blood Daichi growled, "What did you do?"

"I severed your Aorta and both Vena Cava using my chakra scalpel" Kabuto said with a pleased chuckle, "You will be dead in under a minute"

Uttering a lupine growl, Daichi glared at the man and said, "I don't like it when people touch me with out my permission, you will pay for this"

Kabuto started laughing, "What can you possibly do? You are bleeding into your chest cavity. You're no threat. I have severed your heart, you _will_ die"

Daichi smirked as he stood up straight, wiped the blood from his mouth, pulled out a kunai, stabbed himself at the top of his sternum and dragged the blade down to the top of his navel before he pulled apart his ribcage, reached in and pulled out his still beating, severed heart, "You mean this heart?"

"Impossible! How are you still alive?" Kabuto asked in fascinated horror.

Daichi chuckled before several black tendrils emerged from within his open chest cavity and wrapped around the heart and pulled it back in and reattached it.

"If you want to find out…" Daichi said as his chest closed up and was stitched shut by shadow tendrils that quickly healed the wound leaving only the old scar behind.

Daichi then disappeared in a blur of Shunpo and reappeared behind the spectacled man, "You will have to catch me first"

Spinning around rapidly, Kabuto tried to hit Daichi again with his chakra scalpel however; Daichi dodged using Shunpo and reappeared near the tree line.

"Catch me if you can, four eyes" Daichi said as he chuckled and ran into the forest.

With a roar of indignation, Kabuto gave chase.

"WAIT!" Yamato yelled and started rushing to his feet, but was stopped when Ichigo; donning his Akuma persona, Nell; in her Resurrección, Miu; kitted out in all four guns and Maka; with Soul poised and ready to strike.

"As primary bearer regarding the information detailing Orochimaru's location, Sanzai Daichi, Nanadaime Jigokukage of Jigokugakure no Sato and his apprentice, Uzumaki Naruto, do hereby claim the head of the S-Ranked Konoha missing-nin known as Orochimaru. You will not interfere lest you wish to incur our wrath" Ichigo said in his Hollowfied voice, his yellow eyes with black sclera glaring menacingly at the Mokuton user.

Sakura immediately cowered as images of Daichi's Hollowfication flashed through her mind.

Suddenly Sai lifted off the ground upon the back of a large bird made of ink, however before he could fly off, Nell appeared in front of him in a buzz of Sonido and stabbed the bird with her lance causing it to explode in a shower of ink.

Once Sai fell unceremoniously to the ground, Miu stood in front of his and place the barrel of her gun at his forehead and cocked it, "What part of 'You will not interfere' did you not understand?"

Ignorant of what was placed at his forehead, but knowing it was a weapon, Sai sat back down.

"Smart move" Maka said while Soul chuckled.

"GET BACK HERE!" Naruto roared as he chased Orochimaru through the trees.

Orochimaru then dropped into a clearing and smirked when Naruto appeared, a wicked snarl on his face.

"Why Naruto-kun, I didn't know you felt that way about me. If I didn't have my eyes set on another I might just find it flattering" Orochimaru said while licking his lips.

"Dream on you reptilian paedophile" Naruto snarled, "Besides, you couldn't afford me"

"INSOLENCE!" Orochimaru roared, "You dare speak to me in such a manner?"

"My aren't we forceful" Naruto said as he smirked, "I find it surprising that you can talk to people like that, despite being Manda's bitch"

Orochimaru was livid, if his widened eyes and flaring nostrils were any indication. Deciding to put the blond in his place, Orochimaru unleashed his Killing Intent in all its potent glory.

Naruto snarled before taking a deep breath and unleashing a God Almighty roar that sent out a massive shockwave that uprooted trees and fractured the ground.

As Daichi ran through the forest with Kabuto hot on his tail, he heard Naruto's roar and rolled his eyes.

'Honestly, he is way too wound up today. I mean it's only been a few days since we last had sex' Daichi thought to himself.

"You do realise he is still a teenager" Fubuki said, "A horny one at that"

'I guess you're right' Daichi thought, 'If the plan is a success, I'll fuck him until his balls are empty'

"I'm loving the imagery" Fubuki said sarcastically.

'Sorry' Daichi said while he chuckled verbally.

Daichi was suddenly brought to a halt when Kabuto suddenly appeared in front of him.

"What the… How did you?" Daichi asked in feigned confusion.

"How were you able to heal so rapidly?" Kabuto asked with a touch of envy and venom.

"Why do you want to know?" Daichi asked as he smirked.

"For the glory of Orochimaru-sama, I will uncover your secret" Kabuto said before he ran through a series of hand signs.

Daichi looked on in intrigue before his eyes widened in horror as a corpse like arm burst out of the ground.

Acting on instinct, Daichi made a single hand sign and loudly called out, "KAI!"

When nothing happened, Daichi's eyes widened in horror as more arms burst out of the ground, "What manner of trickery is this?"

"Oh this is no trick" Kabuto said as he jumped up into the trees, "One way or another I will learn your secret"

Daichi continued to look around frantically as reanimated corpses pulled themselves out of the ground.

"You know, you really need to learn to control that temper of yours" Kyuubi said as he observed the large crater they were standing in through Naruto's eyes, "That being said, I am a little less than impressed"

"Heh, at least I got the snake" Naruto said, but his smirk was quickly wiped off when Orochimaru's smouldering body twitched violently before he opened his mouth and a hand emerged from within.

After about a minute, a completely healed Orochimaru stood next to an empty shell.

Naruto had a look of utter disbelief on his face.

"Did… did he just puke himself a new body" Kyuubi asked in disbelief.

"I… I think so" Naruto said.

"Ok, now that is some nasty ass shit" Kyuubi said as his face twisted in disgust, "and I've seen Nibi indulge in self pleasure"

"Ewww" Naruto said mentally while his face twisted in disgust.

"Exactly. Nothing is more nauseating than a giant ghost cat fingering itself" Kyuubi said, "Except maybe watching Hebi-chan there pole dance in a string bikini and a pair of eight inch glass heels"

Naruto's eye twitched and even had to slap his hand over his mouth to stop himself from vomiting as the image was burned into his brain.

"YOUR BLOOD IS MINE!" Orochimaru yelled as he grinned manically and charged at Naruto with a Kunai in his grasp.

Naruto smirked as he dropped his stance slightly and deflected Orochimaru's strike with his left arm. Then, with imperceptible speed, Naruto pivoted clockwise on his left leg while dropping onto his hands for support and kicked his right leg out and up, slamming his foot just under Orochimaru's chin, sending the Sannin flying backwards.

However, being a Sannin, Orochimaru was not that easy to take down. Landing on his hands, Orochimaru bend his elbows in order to bleed off his momentum before pushing off the ground so that he could land on his feet.

"You surprise me child, something not many are able to do" Orochimaru said then licked his lips, "I may just decide to take your body instead of Sasuke-kun's"

"Not even in your dreams" Naruto growled.

Daichi was surrounded; no matter where he looked, the walking dead surrounded him.

"H-how is this possible?" Daichi stuttered.

"Hn, Hn, hnnn" Kabuto chuckled, "It's a special Jutsu that forces the heart to beat again thus allowing movement. It's a pity they're just mindless zombies, incapable of even the simplest of Jutsus, but when you have numbers on your side it no longer matters"

Fear shone his Daichi's widened eyes as he tried to look for a way to escape or at least make it easier to cull the numbers.

"Yes, yes" Kabuto said as he smirked triumphantly, "Show me your fear, show me as you drown in your own desperation and blood. Show me the eyes of a man clinging to life with futile desperation"

Suddenly one of the corpses hissed as it lunged forward at Daichi causing Kabuto to laugh in triumph.

"What on Earth are you talking about?" Daichi said causing Kabuto to open his eyes and see Daichi holding the thrashing corpse off the ground by the head using one hand, "Me fear a mere corpse? How ludicrously absurd"

Kabuto watched as Daichi effortlessly crushed the head in his hand causing the headless corpse to fall to the ground, before Daichi stamped down on its chest, smashing the heart.

After wiping his hand clean, Daichi held out his left hand and summoned his Zanpakuto.

"Allow me to show you how I deal with the undead" Daichi said as he slid into an Iai stance.

"Futouryu Iai Ougi" Daichi said before his Mukogan flared to life, "Nanasen!"

The sound of rattling chains filled the air as Daichi's right hand, that was gripping his sword, turned into a blur as a furious, razor-sharp wind kicked up around him that was quickly tainted red as the swarm of zombies were torn to shreds.

Naruto was annoyed, not only because of Orochimaru's sick remarks but also because the bastard wouldn't keep still. Every time Naruto tried to land a punch or a kick that damn serpent would twist and contort in impossible ways in order to dodge.

"Grrrr, stand still so I can hit you!" Naruto snarled.

"Now, now, Naruto-kun" Orochimaru said in a sickeningly sweet voice as he effortlessly dodged Naruto's punches and kicks, "If I did that, I wouldn't be a very good ninja now would I?"

Suddenly Orochimaru disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto, jaw open wide, ready to bite down on Naruto's neck. However, Orochimaru never reached his prize as his head suddenly jerked to a stop and wheezed slightly due to having some trouble breathing.

"Gotcha~" Naruto said as he turned his head and grinned evilly at Orochimaru's look of surprise, "That was way too easy"

Orochimaru's eyes widened before Naruto threw his knee into the man's gut lifting him slightly off the ground before throwing a roundhouse to the stomach sending the Sannin flying.

As Orochimaru sailed over the ground, Naruto suddenly appeared above and parallel to the Sannin before spinning in mid-air and delivering another hard roundhouse, smashing Orochimaru into the ground. Naruto then finished the combo by grabbing onto the snake-like man's feet with his tails and throwing him over his head and towards the far edge of the crater.

Orochimaru was surprised at the amount of damage he had taken and was forced to regurgitate another body.

"Pestilent child" Orochimaru murmured as he stood up and narrowed his eyes in curiosity when he looked towards Naruto and saw a red aura surround him while orbs of blood red and blue chakra bubbled out of him.

"What are you doing?" Orochimaru asked curiously, "What could you possibly do with so much chakra?"

Naruto didn't reply as he dropped onto his haunches and tilted his head upwards as the chakra began to coalesce in front of his face while his tails arched over his back as if acting as stabilisers.

Once the chakra had completely coalesced, it began to shrink until it formed a golf ball sized ball resulting in a pressure wave being created that caused the ground to crater.

"Such raw power" Orochimaru said as he dropped to the ground, hugging it flat, "Too bad you're too preoccupied to avoid my attack"

Suddenly a massive swarm of snakes emerged from within Orochimaru's sleeves and began slithering towards Naruto. As they drew closer, the snakes reared their heads and opened their mouths while sword blades emerged from within.

"Hmm, hmm, hmmmm" Orochimaru chuckled then snarled, "PERISH"

As the wave of snakes approached Naruto smirked before spreading his hands as two pea size balls of super condensed chakra broke off from the main mass and moved until they were under Naruto's palms. Just before the snakes were onto of him, Naruto slammed his palms onto the ground causing a massive explosion that vaporised the snakes instantly.

"Yes, YES!" Daichi cried out as he was now dancing through the seemingly endless swarm of zombies either cutting them clean in half or punching them hard enough to explode the hearts out the zombies' backs.

Kabuto watched from the trees as Daichi decimated his creation with ease.

"More! MORE!" Daichi said, a blood lusting grin on his face and a tint of madness in his eyes, "Give me MORE! Fuel my madness! Satiate my blood lust!"

However, Daichi's fun was cut short when a massive gale blew through, causing the trees to bend and the zombies to be blown away, but Daichi simple stood where he was and glared in the direction the wind came from.

"Tch, killjoy" Daichi muttered and glanced at Kabuto who was now on the ground down on one knee.

Sheathing his Zanpakuto, Daichi sighed as he slid into a combat stance, "Guess you will have to do… for now"

"Impossible!" Orochimaru hissed as he stood up.

Naruto simply smirked as he dropped onto his hands, putting him on all fours.

"Behold the power of a fully realised Jinchuriki" Naruto said as the dense ball of chakra became surrounded in flames, "Katon Imari: Nensho Bakuhatsu!"

With the sound of a cannon firing, the ball of chakra burst away from Naruto with the force of a comet and rocketed towards Orochimaru.

"Heh" Orochimaru said and he bit down on his thumbs, drawing blood then slammed his palms on the ground, "Kuchiyose: Sanju Rashomon!"

Immediately three titanic gates with demonic faces rose from the ground, ready to guard.

Upon impact the ball of chakra exploded in a massive detonation, enveloping the three gates and sending a wave of super heated fire in all direction.

Upon seeing the wall of flames, Daichi quickly Shunpoed behind Kabuto and threw him into the air like a rag doll then stared the infernal deluge down.

"Hyoton: Toketsu Kabe" Daichi said calmly causing a dome of ice to surround him before he was inundated by flames.

When the destruction stilled, Daichi released his Jutsu and whistled, "Daaaamn!"

"It appears our little fox is a bit feisty today" Miu chuckled as they stood up and saw the destruction in front of them after Soul had reabsorbed the wall of black blood he had created.

"A LITTLE FEISTY?" Yamato shrieked in disbelief.

"Of course" Miu said, "Our Naruto is capable of so much more than that little fire cracker"

"F-fire cracker?" Yamato said before his eyed rolled into the back of his head and he passed out.

"Oh my" Miu said then looked at Maka, "Think that was a bit much?"

"Nah" Maka and Soul said in unison.

"I agree" Miu said as she smiled and chuckled.

Naruto breathed heavily as he stared in the direction he had fired his Jutsu, elementising the Imari still took a lot out of him.

When the smoke and ashes cleared, Naruto smirked when he saw the melted remains of Orochimaru's defence while the serpent himself was upside down, his head buried in the ground, while his legs were bent at awkward angles.

Naruto then noticed the ground crack in front of him and had just enough time to react by drawing his Zanpakuto and deflecting the sword that had emerged from the ground. Naruto gasped as he felt his chakra suddenly being sucked away and stored deep within his body.

"YOU IDIOT!" Kyuubi roared, "WHY DID YOU DRAW YOUR SWORD? YOU KNEW MY CHAKRA AND YOURS WOULD BE PLACED ON THE BACK BURNER!"

"Sorry" Naruto said through gritted teeth as he tried to keep Orochimaru's sword from cutting him, "I did it on reflex"

"WELL HURRY UP AND MOVE AWAY FROM HERE SO YOU CAN PUT THAT SWORD AWAY AND CALL UPON MY POWER!" Kyuubi roared.

"I can't!" Naruto said, "Daichi said it would take a while for my Reiryoku to return after switching from Hanyou to Shinigami"

"Are you saying that right now, you're nothing but an ordinary human?" Kyuubi asked.

"Pretty much" Naruto hissed as the ever extending sword continued to grow while Orochimaru's head burst from the ground and continued upwards resulting in a very, very long neck.

"YOU IDIOT!" Kyuubi roared.

As the sword continued to extend, Naruto felt his strength starting to wane and tried desperately to keep the blade away.

"Naruto" a voice echoed, causing Naruto's eyes to widen. He recognised that voice; it was the voice of the man he had met in his inner world, his Zanpakuto.

"Naruto" the man said, "Why are you fearful? Why do you doubt yourself?"

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS" Kyuubi roared despite the fact that he could not see the entity.

"Silence beast!" the man snapped, "We have no need of your input"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, "I'm not scared, and I never doubt myself"

"You cannot lie to me Naruto" the man said, "I am a sentient manifestation of _your_ power. I know you and I know your heart. You are scared and you are doubtful, why? Look deep within your heart and see the truth"

Naruto's eyes widened and his voice shuddered as the truth threatened to overwhelm him.

"I'm scared" Naruto said, "I'm scared of dying. I'm scared of leaving Daichi alone. I don't want to die, not after I just found happiness"

"What has caused your fear?" the man asked.

"My doubt" Naruto said, "I don't think I'm strong enough. I don't think I can protect those precious to me. I don't want to fail them"

"You are weak" the man said firmly causing Naruto's breath to shudder, "But only because you believe you are weak. Cast aside your fears, cast aside your doubts. Only then will you be strong"

"How?" Naruto cried out.

"By believing" the man said, "Instead of, 'I do not want to die', believe that you will NOT die. Instead of, 'I'm not strong enough', believer that you ARE STRONG. Instead of, 'I don't think I can protect those precious to me', and, 'I don't want to fail them', believe that you WILL protect them and that you WILL NOT fail them. Now do you believe?"

"I-I believe" Naruto said softly.

"I said, 'DO YOU BELIEVE?'" the man yelled.

"I BELIEVE!" Naruto shouted.

"Harden your resolve, Naruto" the man said as he smirked, "focus your determination. Fortify your belief AND CALL OUT MY NAME"

Naruto roared a battle cry as orange Reiryoku surrounded him before pushing hard and sending Orochimaru's sword away from him.

Naruto's eyes hardened in determination as he sheathed his Zanpakuto and held it out in front of him, parallel to the ground.

Tightening his grip on the sword, Naruto flared his Reiatsu and called out, "Nensho: Gekidotsuki!"

As Naruto drew his sword, fire erupted from within and surrounded him.

Daichi felt Naruto's Reiatsu and immediately stopped while turning his head to look in Naruto's direction.

Kabuto smirked as he charged at Daichi only to get a swift and powerful punch to the stomach before having his head grabbed.

"That's enough out of you" Daichi said as he increased the pressure his fingers were exerting on the silver haired man's head and smirked when he heard a soft crack that sent Kabuto into limp unconsciousness, "I wish to observe this"

As Orochimaru retracted his sword and neck while returning to 'normal', the flames surrounding Naruto dissipated revealing his Zanpakuto in its true form.

The first noticeable thing about the weapon was that it was large; the blade itself was at least three feet in length and six inches in width while the grip was at most twelve inches.

The main body of the blade was black with intricate gold trimmings and was hollow and open along the dull edge, housing several crescent shaped blades. One of the oddest thing about the sword was that it had two guards, one that was a typical Katana like guard that was black, circular and, oddly enough, at an angle, while the other was a sort of half basket hilt that started about a fifth way down from the first hilt and ended as well as being part of the buttcap. The swords handle was that of a typical Katana and was red and black in coloration.

"Whoa" Naruto said as he looked at his Zanpakuto in awe.

"Impressed?" Gekidotsuki asked.

"Yeah!" Naruto said with rising excitement; however the excitement was cut short when a large shadow fell upon him.

Looking up, Naruto saw that the shadow was a massive swarm of snakes, each with a sword sticking out of its mouth.

"Oh shit" Naruto said.

"Fear not" Gekidotsuki said, "It is time for your first lesson"

Naruto widened his eyes as the knowledge was made known to him before narrowing his eyes in determination.

Raising his Zanpakuto above his head in a typical Kendo stance, Naruto pumped as much Reiryoku as he could into the sword before bringing it down in a downward slash while calling out, "Shingetsu: Dai Nanba!"

As Naruto performed the slash, he released the Reiryoku stored within resulting in a massive wave of fire that burst forth and instantly vaporised the swarm of snakes.

"IMPOSSIBLE" Orochimaru roared.

"Oh, but it is very possible" Daichi said as he appeared at Naruto's side and threw Kabuto at Orochimaru's feet, "You see, Naruto is so much more than Human or Jinchuriki and I should say the same goes for me"

"Who are you?" Orochimaru hissed.

"As I said before, 'That's for me to know and you to wonder'" Daichi said, "Now before we leave, I'd like to say thank you for entertaining us"

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes as Daichi removed a scroll from his back pocket.

Unsealing the scroll, Daichi shocked Orochimaru as a battered, bruised and unconscious Sasuke fell to the ground.

"Wake up" Daichi growled as he planted a hard kick in Sasuke's side.

Meanwhile, in Konoha, Kakashi was watching Sasuke from a rooftop and saw the teen stop in the middle of the square, look up at him, smirk and blow up in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi's eye widened in horror as he could no longer feel Sasuke's presence. Creating a Kage Bunshin, Kakashi sent it to ANBU Headquarters to alert them while he made his way to the Hokage's Office.

Gritting his teeth in pain, Sasuke slowly opened his eyes before his collar was grabbed and he was dragged to his feet.

"Hello Sasuke" Daichi said causing Sasuke to widen and focus his eyes.

"You!" Sasuke growled out before Daichi slapped him hard across the face.

"Respect your betters, worm" Daichi growled out before turning him around so he could see Orochimaru.

Grabbing Sasuke by the neck, Daichi grinned sadistically as Shadow Tendrils emerged from his palm and pierced the base of Sasuke's neck, forcefully shattering, and removing the seals that he had inscribed three years prior causing the teen to scream in pain.

"HOKAGE-SAMA" Kakashi cried out as he burst into Tsunade's office, "UCHIHA SASUKE HAS ESCAPED"

Eyes widening in horror, Tsunade yanked open her desk draw and pulled out the trigger seals that would activate the execution seals on Sasuke only to have them burst into flames.

"I WANT EVERY ANBU AND JOUNIN OUT HUNTING DOWN UCHIHA SASUKE!" Tsunade roared, "I WANT THAT TRAITOROUS SHIT WITHIN THESE VILLAGE WALLS ASAP, DEAD OR ALIVE!"

"W-what did you do to me?" Sasuke rasped through the Paisley after Daichi had tossed him to the ground.

"Be grateful, traitor" Daichi snarled, "I removed the execution seals that would have liquefied your brain"

"What seals?" Sasuke hissed.

"The seals I placed on you three years ago after I brought you back to Konoha" Daichi said.

"Why?" Sasuke rasped out.

"Simple" Naruto said as he dropped down on his haunches, looked at Sasuke and smiled, "I asked him to"

"Why?"

Naruto chuckled as he rose to his feet, made his way over and dragged Sasuke to his feet then, much to the raven head's surprise, Naruto kissed him.

Sasuke's mind was riddled with confusion, however it didn't last long when an unfathomably intense pain flooded his senses and he was pushed away.

Stepping a few steps back, Sasuke looked down and saw a kunai with strange glowing symbols sticking out of his chest.

"Heaven hath no wrath like a love to a hatred turned" Naruto said causing Sasuke to look up at him in confusion and pain.

"What did you do?" Sasuke growled.

"What I have been wanting to do since the day I left Konoha" Naruto growled, "You broke my heart, Sasuke, it's only fair that I break yours"

Sasuke hissed in pain while he glared at the blond.

"Yuck, disgusting" Naruto said as his face contorted in disgust, spat onto the ground and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "That was viler than I could have imagined"

"Why are you doing this?" Sasuke asked.

"Why?" Naruto said before his face twisted in rage, "BECAUSE I HATE YOU, THAT'S WHY! EVER SINCE THAT BATTLE AT THE VALLEY OF THE END I HAVE HATED, LOATHED AND DESPISED YOU!"

"YOU TRIED TO KILL ME; I COULD SEE IT IN YOUR EYES! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT FRIENDSHIP, YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT LOVE! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS POWER AND IT TOOK YOU SHOVING YOUR HAND THROUGH MY CHEST FOR ME TO REALISE THAT" Naruto yelled then made his way to Daichi's side, "Well now's your chance. Go and learn whatever's left from Orochimaru, yeah I know about the training regimes and drugs he's been sending you. Then go and kill your brother. Surround yourself in darkness, revel in it, feed upon it, let it consume you, use it to become stronger"

Naruto then left Daichi's side and stood in front of Sasuke, who was on his knees, "That way, when the day comes that we have to meet again, I will take great pleasure in slowly and painfully killing you. I will make you realise just how useless your life has been. I will make you regret every choice you ever made on your pathetic quest for power and I WILL MAKE YOU RUE THE DAY YOU LAID YOUR FILTHY HANDS ON ME!"

In a final fit of rage, Naruto kicked Sasuke hard in the gut sending him flying and crashing at Orochimaru's feet.

Once Naruto was back at Daichi's side, he looked into his lover's eyes and smiled lovingly before Daichi tilted his head and kissed him with passion.

Naruto moaned softly before their lips parted and Naruto gave a content sigh then rested his head on Daichi's shoulder.

"You may want to hurry up and get Sasuke some treatment" Daichi said as he smirked sadistically, "That kunai will only keep Sasuke's heart alive for so long"

With that the duo disappeared in a blur of Shunpo.

Reappearing in an undamaged area of forest, the duo looked at each other and grinned in triumph.

"Well that went better than I expected" Daichi said with a chuckle.

"Yeah" Naruto said as he smiled, "I never knew I could get so angry, even if it was mostly pretend"

Daichi chuckled before his expressions turned more solemn and sighed, "Now for the unpleasant part"

"Yeah" Naruto said as he too turned solemn.

Taking a kunai out of his weapons pouch Daichi said, "Now to bury the truth under an unquestionable lie"

Sakura was nervous; Naruto had been gone for so long that she was starting to worry.

"I sense something" Maka said.

Looking across the now destroyed bridge, Sakura was elated when she saw blond hair, but quickly turned terrified when she saw the state Daichi and Naruto were in.

Daichi, being supported by Naruto, was barely conscious probably due to the massive blood loss after losing his right arm and left leg not to mention the numerous deep cuts all over his body.

Naruto didn't look any better and even though he was missing his left arm, Naruto had several bloody burns all over his chest, but it was the blood pouring out of his ruined left eye that held the most concern.

"We-we made it Daichi" Naruto said with a tired smile as he cough up some blood before his eye started to droop and his knees buckle.

"NARUTO!" Sakura shrieked and sighed in relief when Daichi and Naruto were caught by Nell and Ichigo, who had used their respective speed-burst techniques to reach them.

Once they returned, Daichi and Naruto were laid down on a large plastic blanket that Miu had laid out.

"What happened?" Sakura asked fearfully.

"Sa-Sasuke" Naruto rasped out, "He ambushed us"

"We need to get them stabilised" Miu said, "Maka, give me the plasma pills, Nell, the regeneration serum"

Once given the medication, Miu placed two pills in Daichi's mouth and made him swallow. Immediately his wound began gushing blood.

"Daichi. Daichi!" Miu said as she slapped her cousin's face in order to rouse him, "I need to administer the regeneration serum. Fubuki can only stave off your healing factor for so long before she has to let go and leave you needing prosthetics for the rest of your life"

Daichi looked fearful and tried to shake his head in refusal.

"Daichi, I know it will hurt, but we have to do this" Miu said in a motherly, comforting fashion, "You will never be able to live with yourself if you had to get prosthetics so let me administer the serum. Do it for me… do it for Naruto"

Daichi's eyes widened at the statement then gave the barest of nods.

Miu smiled before she took out a mouth guard and placed it in Daichi's mouth, "Bite down"

Taking two syringes with the serum, Miu injected them into Daichi's arm and leg stubs then looked at Nell, "Hold him down"

While Nell pushed down on Daichi's shoulders, Miu sat on Daichi's stomach and held his legs down.

After a few moments, Daichi's eyes widened and let out a loud, pain stricken, muffled scream as his arm and leg began to re-grow.

"Naruto, Naruto look at me!" Ichigo said as he moved Naruto's face to look at him, "We need to regenerate your eye before we give you the plasma pills otherwise the increased blood flow will damage it further"

Naruto tried to shake his head, but Maka held it firm and looked him right in the eye, "Naruto, we have to do this, you must be strong… for Daichi"

Though fear shone in his lone working eye, Naruto nodded.

"Let's do this. Hold his head firm, if he thrashes it will foul the regeneration" Ichigo said.

"I'll help" Soul said then used the black blood to bind Naruto.

Opening up Naruto's eyelids, Ichigo injected the serum into Naruto's eye and quickly shoved a mouth guard into Naruto's mouth.

Naruto's head began to shudder but was kept still then screamed out in intense pain as his eye began to rapidly grow and heal.

The entire time the duo were treated Sakura had her hands over her mouth with tears streaming down her face, the only though going through her head being, 'How could you do this, Sasuke?'

Once the regeneration was complete, Fubuki and Kyuubi flooded their hosts' systems with their chakra and rapidly healed their remaining injuries.

"Let's get back to the lodge" Ichigo said as he hefted Naruto onto his back while Soul carried Daichi, "We need to let them rest and heal before we return to Konoha"

"But what about Orochimaru?" Yamato asked, "Now that Uchiha Sasuke has joined Orochimaru, we need to hunt him down"

"Forget it!" Ichigo snapped, "This mission is over, these two are our number one priority. Once they are awake and fully healed, we are going back, end of discussion!"

As they walked back to the lodge, the Jigoku contingent stayed close together while Yamato, Sakura and Sai led.

"Did they believe it?" Naruto rasped out tiredly.

"I think you went a little over board with the self mutilation" Miu said softly.

"It's like Daichi says, 'To hide the truth, one must make too many people believe the lie'" Naruto said softly.

"Here, here" Daichi said.

Maka rolled her eyes, "You two are mad, no psychotic. Not even Ragnarok is that insane"

"Why thank you" Naruto said with a soft giggle.

"We'll take that as a compliment" Daichi said.

Miu sighed, "Enough you two, you're supposed to be unconscious"

"Hai~" Daichi and Naruto said in unison before they closed their eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Behold! The Major Twist I promised you! So what do you think? I don't really know what else to write so I'm Just gonna skip it and jump straight to...**

**Jutsu-Jutsu no Jutsu**

**Mokuton: Shichuka no Jutsu - Wood Element: Four Pillar House Technique**

**Futouryu Iai Ougi: Nanasen - Wind Sword Style Secret Art of Drawing: Seven Ray (Yes I stole this from To Aru Majutsu no Index, but I changed it for my use. The Technique allows the user to draw the sword, attack and sheath it seven times in a single second while Wind Chakra reduced air resistance and augments its cutting power)**

**Katon Imari: Nensho Bakuhatsu - Fire Element Menacing Ball: Blast Burn**

**Kuchiyose: Sanju Rashomon - Summons: Triple Rashomon**

**Hyoton: Toketsu Kabe - Ice Element: Frozen Wall**

**Nensho: Gekidotsuki - Burn: Blazing Moon (Note - Naruto's Shikai looks like Kaguya Nanbu's Sword in the DS game Super Robot Taisen OG Saga: Endless Frontier [Awesome game])**

**Shingetsu: Dai Nanba - New Moon: Grand Flame Wave**

**Enjoy.**


	20. Lying to Ignorance

Chapter 20: Lying to Ignorance

It was late in the evening the following day when Naruto woke up and muttered a long string of curses at the bright lantern light shining into his eyes.

"Could you say that again? I don't think I've heard some of them before" a voice said with a chuckle causing Naruto to flip around and fling a kunai at the target.

"Impressive" Daichi said as he caught the kunai between two fingers, "Your body is adjusting nicely to the new arm"

"Daichi!" Naruto said with both relief and happiness when he saw his lover and crawled into his lap when Daichi sat down next to his futon.

"Hey Naru" Daichi said softly then gave the blond a chaste kiss on the lips, "How you feeling?"

Naruto sighed as he rested his head on his lover's shoulder and melted into the warmth, "My arm still feels kinda numb, though it's not tingling like you said it would"

"That's because you slept through that part" Daichi said as he stroked Naruto's hair, eliciting a sigh from the blond that cascaded down his neck, "You're touch receptors are no longer hypersensitive from the regeneration and sending back information on every caress that crosses your skin"

"And the numbness?" Naruto asked as he started burying his face deeper into his lover's neck and breathing in the man's scent.

"That's the residual effects of the serum, its making your brain ignore your pain receptors until the nerve endings desensitise" Daichi said.

"Oh" Naruto said, "That makes sense"

Daichi chuckled as he held his lover tighter, "Any other questions?"

"Yeah" Naruto said as he lifted his head to show he was wearing a black eye patch with an orange Uzumaki Swirl on it, "Why do I have to wear this stupid eye patch?"

Daichi chuckled, "Your eye is still fresh from the regeneration, the rods and cones are still very sensitive. If we were to remove the eye patch, the sensory overload would probably burn out your optic nerve"

"Ouch" Naruto said as he chuckled and reburied his face in Daichi's neck.

After a while, Naruto let out a soft groan while Daichi felt something hard poking his stomach.

"You just wake up after having your arm and eye regenerated and the first thing you want to do is have sex?" Daichi asked with an amused chuckle.

"Um, hm" Naruto said as he started kissing his lover's neck and moaned softly when Daichi started squeezing his bottom and rocked their bodies into each other causing Naruto's erection to rub against Daichi's abs.

"What are you doing?" A monotone voice asked, freezing Daichi and Naruto with wide eyes, like deer in headlights.

Naruto furrowed his brows and growled in annoyance before looking up and glaring at the intruder that was standing at the door, only to see that it was Sai, "I'm being comforted by my boyfriend, what does it look like I'm doing, you porcelain twit?"

Sai merely blinked twice without any emotional reaction and said, "I was sent up here to call you for dinner"

"We'll be down in a minute" Daichi said.

Sai simply gave a nod and left.

"Tch! Killjoy" Naruto muttered as he got off Daichi's lap and stood up then pointed to the large tent in his trousers and said, "What am I supposed to do about this?"

Daichi stood up and dusted himself off.

Naruto suddenly found himself pinned to the wall and felt a hand fly into his boxers as Daichi whispered into his ear, "Why don't you let me worry about that?"

Meanwhile downstairs, Sai had just entered the living room area, which was surprisingly well furnished, raising the question as to why Daichi had sofas and coffee tables packed into scrolls, when they heard a loud, muffled moan of ecstasy.

"I don't believe it" Ichigo sighed as he slapped his forehead.

"They're in love, can you blame them?" Miu asked.

"They've been together for three years!" Ichigo said.

"Oh please, you and Orihime dated for four years, have been married for three and yet we still hear the bed springs squeaking and Orihime taking God's name in vain every time we come to visit" Soul said with a mischievous smirk.

Ichigo blushed as he rubbed the back of his head nervously then smiled sheepishly, "Heh, heh, we do have awesome sex"

"So what do you think they're having? Bland sex?" Miu asked as she folded her arms, "I think not"

"I have a question" Daichi said as he entered the room, "Since when did mine and Naruto's sex life become a casual topic of conversation?"

"Since they realised just how awesome we are and how much more fulfilling and meaningful we make their lives" Naruto said as he smiled and jumped onto Daichi's back.

"Oomph, yes well I would appreciate it if you would stop" Daichi said.

"I don't understand how you people and talk so casually about… 'that'" Sakura said as she entered from the kitchen area.

"What? Sex?" Naruto asked then grinned when Sakura blushed slightly, "Sex is awesome. You should have sex. Have you had sex? You should find someone to have sex wi-UMPH!"

"Your concern for your former teammate is admirable, Naruto, but you should realise you are making her uncomfortable" Daichi said after he placed a hand over Naruto's mouth to silence him.

Sakura tilted her head in confusion.

"He was trying to desensitise you to the word by saying it constantly" Daichi explained, "I thank every deity in existence that he never developed and interest psychology. God knows what sort of chaos would ensue from that"

Suddenly Daichi's eye twitched when Naruto licked his palm.

"Very mature, Naruto" Daichi said as he removed his hand and looked at the slobber all over it.

"Now for something even more mature" Daichi said as he smirked and wiped his hand on Naruto's hair, much to the blonde's shock and horror.

"MY HAIR!" Naruto yelped.

"Oh come of it you Prima Donna" Daichi said with a chuckle then bristled when drool started oozing down his face.

"NAHHHHH!" Daichi shrieked as he started running around with Naruto still hanging on and drooling.

"At this moment in time I now consider it an embarrassment to be from the same gene pool as that man" Miu said as she face palmed and watched her cousin freak out.

It was late the next morning when everyone packed up and started making their way back to Konoha. They would have left earlier if it weren't for the fact that Daichi had asked Yamato if he could keep the lodge since the Mokuton user could make one whenever he pleased.

"I cannot believe you actually kept the lodge" Miu said as she massaged her head and hung her head in embarrassment.

"What? It's better than sleeping in a tent" Daichi said, "Now we can have the comforts of home on the go. It's essentially the world's most portable mobile home"

"Please don't try to justify yourself" Miu said, "I'm embarrassed to call you a blood relative"

Daichi sighed as he shrugged and shook his head, "I guess it's true what they say, 'Simple minds just cannot comprehend true genius'"

Suddenly Daichi found himself flying forward as Miu kicked him in the back.

"Call me simple one more time and I will bust a cap in your ass" Miu said as she glared down at Daichi with her arms folded and a vein pulsing on her forehead while she pressed her heel into Daichi's backside causing the gun strapped to her heel to cock.

"Noted" Daichi strained as he spat the dirt out of his mouth.

Due to their late start, the group were forced to stay the night in an inn before they reached Konoha, so it was around mid-morning when the Gates of the Leaf Village came into sight.

"Naruto, your hood" Daichi whispered as they approached the gate.

"What about it?" Naruto asked.

"Aren't you going to raise it in order to conceal your features?" Daichi asked.

"Nope" Naruto said.

"Why?" Daichi asked.

Naruto then looked Daichi in the eye with a serious expression, "Because I'm ready for the truth to be known. I'm not going to hide anymore; Uzumaki Naruto is back and a force to be reckoned with"

"I'm glad and I'm proud" Daichi said as he wrapped his arm around his lover's shoulder and kissed the side of his head, "I agree with your thinking, it is time to come out of hiding. Hell will walk the Earth once more"

"Team Seven reporting back from their mission" Yamato said as he signed in at the gate.

"Oh, welcome back" Izumo said with a smile.

"How'd it go?" Kotetsu asked.

"*sigh* I'm afraid that-" Yamato started.

"It was a complete and utter failure" Daichi said looking disgusted with himself.

"What happened?" Izumo asked.

"We were-" Yamato started but was cut-off again.

"What I don't understand is how can this village claim to be the strongest amongst the Elemental Nations, when you can't even stop one of your own, a convicted traitor might I add, from escaping from right under your noses?" Daichi said as he slammed his fist down on the desk, causing Izumo and Kotetsu to jump, before storming off into the village.

"SIR, YOU HAVE TO SIGN IN AS A VISITOR!" Izumo called out.

"FUCK OFF!" Daichi yelled back angrily causing everyone to cringe.

"I'll sign us in" Naruto said with a sigh.

As Naruto signed everyone in, he noticed that the two men behind the desk were looking at him strangely.

"Is there a problem?" Naruto asked.

"No, no" Izumo said, "It's just that… you look kinda familiar"

Kotetsu nodded in agreement.

"Well I should hope so" Naruto said with a wide grin before he and the rest of the Jigoku Contingent walked off into the village.

Intrigued by the statement, Kotetsu turned the sign in log around and noticed a name that stood out, "Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Hey, that sounds like the name of…" Izumo trailed off as his and his partner's eyes went wide as realisation hit them.

As they walked towards the Hokage's Tower, knowing that Daichi was headed there himself, Naruto was well aware of the looks he was getting, however these were not looks of hatred, but looks of shock, surprise and in some cases fear.

As soon as they entered Tsunade's office, Naruto and the rest of the party noticed that Daichi was already waiting.

"Now that everyone is here, we can- Naruto please don't tell me you walked through the village with your hood lowered" Tsunade said.

"You know it, Baa-chan" Naruto said with a cheeky grin.

"I hate you" Tsunade said causing Naruto to look horrified, "Even when you're a ninja under someone else's command, you still give me more grief and paperwork than Jiraiya when he's in one of his… 'Inspirational ruts'"

"Hey! I'll have you know I still provide a much needed service to the masses" said a voice from the window causing Tsunade to jump and spin around in her chair while placing a hand on her heart.

"Good God Jiraiya, can't you enter through the front door like a normal person? You nearly gave me a heart attack" Tsunade said as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"At least I make a memorable entrance" Jiraiya said with a smirk.

"Oh please" Tsunade said, "I have so many memories of you, I wish I were senile"

Jiraiya clutched his heart while a hurt look crossed his face, "You wound me, Hime. Your cruel words doth pierceth mine heart like a long forgotten dagger that hath spent many a moon under the sorrowful tears of the Heavens"

Tsunade did not look amused.

"Wow" Daichi said, "That was quite philosophical, if not poetic"

"I am but a humble servant to the Goddesses of the Arts" Jiraiya said as he performed an overly dramatic bow, "Mine only task is to be the voice of their wisdom and guide the unbelievers into their bountiful bosom"

"You mean you want to have a massive titty-fest" Naruto said.

"Exactly!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"Ugh, typical" Tsunade said as she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"So, other than honouring you with my glorious presence, why was I summoned?" Jiraiya asked.

"I want your input on a possible course of action. It appears that the mission Daichi went on failed and Uchiha Sasuke played a hand in it" Tsunade said.

"Which begs the question as to why you didn't give chase, Jiraiya" Daichi asked.

"I wasn't in Hi no Kuni at the time" Jiraiya said, "In fact I only just arrived in the village"

"I see" Daichi said.

"So what happened?" Jiraiya asked.

With that Yamato explained how the mission played out including the confrontation with Orochimaru, at which point Daichi and Naruto took over and explained their confrontation with their respective opponents, though Naruto toned down the intensity of his abilities and omitted the discovery and usage of his Shikai. After that, Daichi explained how Sasuke ambushed them by cutting off Daichi's leg and arm then attacked Naruto with a Katon Jutsu before severing Naruto's arm as well as ruining Naruto's eye before Naruto used the Hiraishin to get himself and Daichi to safety.

"Team Seven, thank you for your report, you have the rest of the day off. I want a written account of your observations from each of you handed in as soon as possible" Tsunade said, "Dismissed"

"This is serious" Tsunade said once Team Seven had left as she laced her fingers together and looked at Daichi, "What I want to know is why did the trigger seals destroy themselves?"

"It might have to do with the fact that Orochimaru removed the execution seals I had placed on Sasuke" Daichi said.

"Surely Orochimaru isn't more knowledgeable in Fuinjutsu than you are" Tsunade said, "I mean you removed the cursed seal in under five minutes"

"Excuse me?" Jiraiya asked.

"That's because I used Onmyodo to purify the seal into an inert state. I essentially performed an exorcism" Daichi said, "As for the execution seals, the only explanation is that they were probably damaged due to Sasuke's artificially altered Bio-chemistry"

"Explain" Tsunade asked.

"Apparently, Sasuke has been in contact with Orochimaru over the past three years through periodic communiqués along with various enhancement serums to inject himself with along with training regimes" Daichi explained.

Tsunade went wide eyed before she pressed a button on the intercom and almost bellowed out, "SHIZUNE, GET ME UCHIHA SASUKE'S SERVICE RECORDS IMMEDIATELY!"

"Hai Tsunade-sama!" was Shizune's frantic reply.

"But how did Orochimaru undo your seals? Wouldn't the micro-seals have made it virtually impossible to break?" Jiraiya asked.

"The execution seals I used didn't have any micro-seals" Daichi said, "But the seals were locked to Sasuke's blood so that in itself would have made it impossible to tamper with"

"What do you mean by 'locked to Sasuke's blood'?" Tsunade asked.

"It is possible to increase the specificity of a seal by adding the targets blood to the ink, thus making sure that the seal only works on the intended target" Naruto explained, "It helps increase the seals longevity as well as it's adhesion to the skin, not to mention rendering them inert if someone were to transfer them onto another person"

"But how were the seals damaged?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm not sure exactly, but my theory is that the serums Sasuke was injecting himself with must have skewed his Bio-chemistry enough to make the seals no longer recognise their host as being Sasuke and thus rendered themselves inert" Daichi explained, "When I came up with the concept of blood locking, I never thought I would be faced with a case where the targets Bio-chemistry would be altered"

"That does make sense" Jiraiya said.

Tsunade sighed and remained silent for a few moments before she sat back in her and asked, "What would have been the result if the seals were properly functioning and had been activated?"

"The seal I used was a dual function array" Daichi said, "The primary matrix was designed to function similarly like the Chakra Scalpel and set to sever the target's Brain Stem, resulting in instant death while the secondary matrix was designed to release a high intensity surge of Lightning Chakra through the brain in order to overload and burn out every neurone within the Cerebrum and Cerebellum essentially frying it and rendering it useless for anyone who would want to extract information post-mortem"

"Impressive" Tsunade said, "A method of execution that is both humanitarian and yet strangely barbaric at the same time"

"Meh, I would have made it more painful, but I was in a merciful mood at the time" Daichi said.

"Now the question of what to do next" Tsunade said.

"I'll put the word out through my spy network for any information regarding Orochimaru's location. However, he has a tendency to move base frequently so it makes things difficult, especially since the bases are very well hidden" Jiraiya said.

"Thank you, Jiraiya" Daichi said, "I'd normally have my own spooks sent in, but no one knows the Elemental Countries as well as you do so I'll leave it in your capable hands"

"When will you be ready to depart?" Tsunade asked her fellow Sannin.

"I can leave whenever" Jiraiya said.

"I'd prefer it if you would stay in Konoha for a few days, it will give you the chance to spend some time with Naruto before we leave for Nami no Kuni" Daichi said causing Jiraiya to nod before he leapt out the window.

"Why Nami?" Tsunade asked.

"It will make our future trade alliance easier and less costly" Daichi said, "Allows for a higher profit yield"

"Fair enough" Tsunade said.

"Also I'd like you to organise a village meeting sometime within the next two days" Daichi said, "We can announce the formation of the trade alliance as well as the plans for the area I bought, not to mention what happened regarding Sasuke and of course Naruto's return from the dead"

Tsunade was surprised by the final point of mention so she faced Naruto and asked, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes" Naruto said with conviction, "I'm done hiding and I want those people to fully understand the consequences of their actions"

"Very well" Tsunade said then turned her attention back to Daichi, "I'll schedule the meeting for the day after tomorrow, that way we can use tomorrow to prepare and discuss how we will reintroduce Naruto to the world"

"Agreed" Daichi said as he stood, "And on a final note, I would like to have a copy of the written report for the mission from your people, of course you will have our report as well, but since there was some information pertaining to Jigokugakure secrets that was purposely omitted from the debriefing, there will be a black out order issued on your copy, I hope you can understand"

"I understand completely" Tsunade said, "Now then, Jigokukage-sama, until tomorrow"

"Until tomorrow, Hokage-sama" Daichi said with a slight nod of the head then made his way to leave only to step aside in order to allow Shizune into the room.

"Here's Uchiha Sasuke's service record" Shizune said as she placed the folder on the desk.

"Thank you Shizune" Tsunade said, "I'll see you tomorrow morning, Daichi"

"Tomorrow morning it is" Daichi said as he followed everyone out the office, "Good afternoon, Tsunade"

"Good afternoon" Tsunade replied.

"Bye Baa-chan" Naruto said as he waved.

"Bye" Tsunade replied with a smile.

As they stepped out of the Hokage's Tower, Daichi saw Naruto raise his hood and asked, "Having second thoughts?"

"Nah" Naruto said with a chuckle, "I thought I'd give Baa-chan a bit of a reprieve before the human condition runs rampant and simple fact becomes ludicrous and whimsical conjecture"

Daichi raised an eyebrow, "How long did it take you before you were able to say that entire statement without either biting your tongue or stumbling over the words?"

"… … I've been practicing since last night" Naruto mumbled, "I also got some help from Kyuu and Gekidotsuki"

Daichi snorted in amusement as he patted Naruto's head.

"You know, you still need to show us your Zanpakuto's Shikai" Ichigo said.

"I can show you now if you want" Naruto said eagerly as he started drawing his weapon only for Daichi to place his hand on the buttcap and push the blade back in.

"You can show us later Naruto" Daichi said.

"Awww" Naruto said in disappointment, "But it's really awesome"

"I'm sure it is" Daichi said, "But imagine the reaction of the general public around us when they see a seemingly ordinary Katana transform into an elegant form of beauty and destruction"

"Ah" Naruto said, "That would not be a good thing"

"Indeed" Daichi said with a chuckle, "Once we have some free time tomorrow, we can go to training ground 44 and wreak havoc on some giant bugs"

"ALRIGHT!" Naruto exclaimed with an excited fist pump causing everyone to chuckle.

"So what's the plan for today, Boss?" Ichigo asked.

"RAMEN!" Naruto yelled out and tried to run towards Ichiraku only to have Daichi grab his collar and drag him towards the hotel.

"No ramen until we go back to the hotel and rest for a while" Daichi said, "Besides, you already had breakfast a few hours ago"

"But I want ramen" Naruto whined.

"Then in that case, you have a choice" Daichi said, "Sex or ramen"

Naruto was horrified with the options and stood still for several minutes before pulling his hood lower and walking ahead towards the hotel while muttering, "Ramen is ashamed of me"

"That was evil" Miu said, "And very unfair"

"Oh please, were ninja; fairness to us is like rice pudding to a computer, it does not compute" Daichi said then chuckled, "Besides, Naruto is a teenager, he only thinks with one brain and it's not the one between his shoulders"

Suddenly, Naruto returned to the group before grabbing Daichi's hand and dragging him off towards the hotel as the blond said, "Satisfy me"

Daichi simply turned his head back to the group and gave them a cheeky grin.

"Now what do we do?" Maka asked.

"Shopping?" Miu asked.

Ichigo's and Soul's eyes widened in horror and tried to escape, but their efforts were futile against a Kunoichi Umbran Witch, a former Espada Rank Arrancar and a high ranking Demon Huntress who was also a Death Scythe.

"NOOOOO!" the two men yelled while fearing for their lives as they were dragged towards the shopping district by three very, very powerful women.

"WHOO" Daichi gasped as his head crashed back into the pillow, his breathing heavy and his chest glistening with sweat, "Now that's what I call a quickie"

"And a very nice quickie it was too" Naruto said as he rolled onto Daichi and started kissing down the man's body.

Daichi chuckled as he stroked his lover's hair.

Naruto continued to kiss down his lover's body until he disappeared under the covers while Daichi jumped when he felt a wet warmth envelop his flaccid member.

"Whoa! You're real eager today, Naru" Daichi said.

Naruto grinned when he popped his head from under the covers and said, "Well it's only fair, you molested me day before yesterday so I should get to molest you today"

"Really?" Daichi asked, "That seems fair to you?"

"Yup" Naruto replied.

Daichi looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Alright then" Daichi said then spread himself eagle, "My body is yours"

Suddenly Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief as his jaws dropped before a lecherous grin spread across his face and he returned to his lover's groin.

The next day, sometime during the afternoon, Daichi, Naruto and the rest had gathered at training ground 44.

"Why are there more of you?" an irate Anko asked when the group had gathered.

"Well, we were looking to blow off some steam while my apprentice wishes to display some new skills" Daichi said.

"Well I'm afraid I can't allow it" Anko said.

Daichi simply raised an eyebrow as he folded his arms and said, "I've already designed the specifications for your iron maiden. It will have an interchangeable spike array ranging from uncomfortable torture to painful execution including a micro needle feature that will pierce every pressure point on a person's body allowing you to toy with them as you please. By simply channelling chakra one would be able to shut down organs to simultaneously causing every pain receptor in the body to fire at an intensity of your choice while another set of needles prevent the brain from lapsing into unconsciousness. You will have them like canaries singing a Spanish opera in no time"

Anko seemed to tense and hiccup before she awkwardly made her way to the gate and let Daichi and everyone else in before locking it and stumbled over to the nearby dango stand.

"What's wrong with you?" Kurenai asked.

"I think I had a tiny little orgasm" Anko said.

"Show us the magic" Ichigo said when they arrived in the isolated training area.

Naruto looked at Daichi for confirmation who said, "The isolation barriers are in place, you can cut loose without affecting the surrounding souls"

"ALRIGHT!" Naruto yelled excitedly as he unfastened his Zanpakuto and held it out in front of himself, parallel to the ground.

Naruto focused until his Reiryoku flared around him then called out, "Nensho: Gekidotsuki!"

Fire erupted from within the sheath as Naruto drew his blade and when the flames dissipated, Naruto stood holding his Zanpakuto's Shikai.

"Wow" Maka said.

"It's beautiful" Miu said.

"Totally cool" Soul said with an approving grin.

"Nice!" Ichigo said.

"Majestic" Nell said.

When Naruto turned to face Daichi, he saw that the man had his Mukogan active and a proud smile on his face.

"Magnificent" Daichi said as he stood in front of Naruto and kissed his forehead, "I never thought that this would be your Zanpakuto"

"You know something about my Zanpakuto?" Naruto asked.

"Only that it is a Dual-type Zanpakuto, an extremely rare class" Daichi said.

"What do you mean by Dual-type?" Naruto asked.

"It means that your Zanpakuto takes aspects from two different classifications and combines them into a single weapon and from the looks of it, it appears to have elemental and ranged capabilities, if the crescent blades are any indication" Daichi explained.

"How rare is rare?" Naruto asked.

"The last time a Dual-type appeared was centuries before the Zanpakuto Database even existed and that was long before the time of Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni Sotaicho" Daichi said as he looked at the weapon in awe, "These swords are shrouded in mystery and legend. In fact, it's said that this particular Zanpakuto was born from the tears of Kaguya-hime herself as she rode the Celestial Carriage back to the Celestial Kingdom on the Moon"

"What complete and utter bullshit" Gekidotsuki said in Naruto's head, "I find the mere thought of being created from tears to be insulting"

"Gekidotsuki says that you're talking out of your ass" Naruto said' "Plus I thought the Moon was made by the Rikudo Sennin"

"Firstly, I said that these swords are surrounded in legend. Secondly, I meant the moon in Ichigo's universe not ours" Daichi said.

Naruto looked at Ichigo funny, "There're people on your Moon?"

"No there are not" Ichigo said, "It's a fairytale"

"Oh" Naruto said.

"So what all can it do?" Soul asked.

"I don't know" Naruto said, "I only know one attack"

"Let's see it" Ichigo said causing Naruto to get excited and raise his blade.

"Let's not" Daichi said as he placed an hand on Naruto's Zanpakuto, "I don't think the barriers would be able to withstand such an attack"

"It can't be that powerful" Miu said.

"It's like Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho except made of fire" Daichi said as he folded his arms.

"… … Whoa~" They all said in unison while Naruto chuckled nervously.

"Exactly" Daichi said, "As wonderful as that level of destruction may be, it would draw far too much attention for my liking"

"Party pooper" Naruto muttered then yelped and jumped into the air when Daichi slapped Naruto's behind.

The next day at noon, the entire village had been gathered in front of the Hokage's Tower. There hadn't been a congregation of this magnitude since the execution of Uzumaki Naruto three years prior.

"Citizens of Konoha!" Tsunade bellowed causing the entire populace to still and listen, "As you are all aware, much has changed over the past three years. It pains me greatly that this village has fallen from its former grace and is currently on the verge of losing its status as a Hidden Village"

Mutters filled the crowd as they acknowledged and understood the severity of the situation.

"However!" Tsunade said causing everyone to focus on her immediately, "Our times of desperation are at an end! This young man next to me is the leader of a distant village and has agreed to form an Economic Trade Alliance with our village an alliance that will bring a new wave of prosperity and income the likes of which my late grandfather could never have possibly dreamed of! Now please lend him your ears, your eyes and your minds as he reveals unto you his plans to bring this village back to greatness!"

The crowd burst into cheers as hope was one again rekindled in their hearts.

"People of Konoha!" Daichi said loudly and waited until the people calmed, "Thank you. My name is Sanzai Daichi and it pleases me greatly to see that my actions have brought such joy to this village. It pains me to see what this village has become after what it used to be eighteen years ago when I first saw this place, but now I hope that my actions will help this village regain its former glory. Now my plan to help is to draw people, civilians and ninja alike, to this village; to make Konoha a place where they need to visit. Through negotiations with your Kage, I have procured the condemned area in the north-east quarter of the village where I shall demolish and rebuild. My plans are to build several living complexes, hotels and business centres that cater to Shinobi and civilians alike as well as a large shopping district that deals strictly in the new technologies I plan to introduce in this village. Imagine the new jobs that will open up or the chance to expand old ones as you hold your heads up high, knowing full well that you stand at the very forefront of progress. People will flock to this village as they try to keep up with progress and if my predictions are correct, other villages, other countries will crave your business and through business you will build on old alliances and forge new ones. This village WILL BE GREAT ONCE MORE!"

The people burst out into cheers as things were thrown into the air in celebration and people hugged each other in joy.

"Quite the speech giver" Shizune said to Miu who was standing next to her.

"He's had a lot of practice plus with his ability to read people flawlessly and his knowledge of group psychology, he knows just what buttons to press in order to rile people up" Miu replied.

Daichi gave the people a moment to calm down before he said, "Now before this congregation is adjourned, I'm sure almost all of you have a question buried deep within your minds that even though it must be asked, you are weary to ask it. The question of why, why would I, the leader of a village so far removed from the Elemental Countries that the effects of the interactions between the nations were but a passing notion where even during the Great Wars we gazed upon it as simply unimportant, would lend his assistance. The answer is simple, I was asked. I was asked to lend assistance long before the Konoha Delegation ever set foot on our doorstep and when the delegation did come to ask, I was more inclined to agree"

The entire village was shocked including Tsunade and Jiraiya. The crowd began muttering about who would ask for assistance. Even Naruto was shocked, but his hood hid it and no one could see him since he was standing a bit further back from the banister where Daichi was speaking. He remembered the conversation where he, in a passing question, asked Daichi if he would ever lend Konoha his assistance if the situation demanded it. To think that Daichi was giving his answer after almost two years, it made the blond happy knowing that his lover had taken his words to heart, even if it was not the initial intention when the question was asked.

"Citizens, please, please" Daichi said as he raised his hands to about ear level, palms facing the crowd, "All will be answered in due course, please calm yourselves"

Turning slightly, Daichi smiled as he held out his hand and gestured for Naruto to join him.

'This is it' Naruto thought to himself as he stepped forward, making sure his hood concealed himself properly until the last moment.

"This… this is the young man you should thank for convincing me to do this" Daichi said.

There were mutters amongst the crowd, that is until Naruto chuckled, removed his hood and loudly yelled, "I'M BACK!"

There was a long pause before screams filled the village, however these were not screams of joy but of fear and in some cases anger.

"DEMON! THE DEMON HAS RETURNED!" a voice screamed.

"IT NEVER DIED! IT NEVER DIED AND NOW IT HAS RETURNED TO EXACT ITS REVENGE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES" another voice yelled.

"SILENCE!" Daichi roared, his voice booming across the village causing everyone to still.

"You people disgust me" Daichi spat out, "To instantly deem a person seemingly back from the dead as a demon is an insult and a disgrace to every form of sentient life in existence"

"We saw his head roll" A person yelled, "And the Kyuubi escaped"

"IT'S THE KYUUBI I TELL YOU" a woman screamed before she was suddenly silenced by a strip of seal paper Daichi had thrown.

"Your irrationality is pitiful and warrants the questioning of your intellect" Daichi said then glared at the rest of the village, "Did any of you stop to think that maybe, just maybe, the execution you people were so disgustingly eager to watch three years ago was but a hoax?"

Silence rang out through the village.

"Three years ago, while I was tending to his injuries, Uzumaki Naruto asked me for asylum" Daichi said causing the entire Shinobi population to gasp while the civilians were confused.

"Impossible!" A shinobi yelled, "A Konoha Shinobi would never betray their home and flee to another"

Daichi shook his head sadly as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a black, semi transparent crystal then held it up for all to see.

"This is a special chakra conducting crystal and will be one of the items I will be introducing into this village. It has the unique feature of being able to record audio and visual information once it is activated" Daichi said then gave the crystal to Tsunade, "Hokage-sama, if you please"

"What do I need to do?" Tsunade asked as she took the crystal.

"Simply let it rest in your palm and channel chakra into it. The crystal will do the rest" Daichi said.

Tsunade did as she was told and let the crystal rest in her palm as she channelled chakra into it. After a few moments the crystal took on a barely noticeable glow as it started to levitate in Tsunade's palm while spinning slowly at first but speeding up as time passed.

Once it was spinning rapidly, a thin beam of light shot out of the crystal forming a large image above the Hokage's Tower that showed a thirteen year old Naruto in a hospital bed with Daichi sitting in a chair.

"Please, you have to help me" Naruto said in a pleading voice, "I don't want to be in this village anymore, I don't want to die"

"Naruto, I'm afraid there is nothing I can do. I am a third party in this matter. As a ninja from a completely village and as a leader of that village, my unprovoked intervention would have an incalculable number of repercussions all of which could lead to a state of war existing between our two villages and I cannot allow that to happen" Daichi said.

"But you heard what those people want to do to me!" Naruto said with tears streaming down his face, "For as long as I can remember, this village has seen me as nothing more than some creature that shouldn't exist. Everyday people call me names and throw things at me. When I was three I had to run away from the orphanage because the lady in charge came after me with a knife. I had to live on the streets for two years getting food from the garbage in order to survive and that was the only time people didn't try to hurt me because they couldn't find me. After I was found by Hokage-Jiji, I was given an apartment, but that only made things worse. Over the next eight years I had been hunted, beaten, stabbed, tortured, burned and robbed, but I thank the Heavens that I've never been raped. Please can't you help me?"

"Naruto I-" Daichi started.

"What about asylum?" Naruto asked.

Daichi's eyes widened in shock, "Naruto, that concept hasn't been heard of in over a hundred years"

"Please" Naruto said as he sat on his knees and clasped his hands together in front of him, a look of desperation on his face, "I, Uzumaki Naruto, beg of you, please grant me asylum. I don't want to die"

Daichi looked at the desperation in Naruto's eyes then sighed, "Naruto, you realise this is a very serious matter"

"I don't care" Naruto said, "I just want to live"

"Very well" Daichi said after a while as he stood up and closed his eyes.

When he opened them, Daichi had a serious expression as he placed a palm on Naruto's forehead, "I hear you, Uzumaki Naruto"

Naruto's eyes light up with hope.

"I, Sanzai Daichi; Nanadaime Jigokukage of Jigokugakure no Sato; do hereby grant your plea for asylum. Let it be known, that on this day, I sever all ties, legal or otherwise, that you have to the Hidden Shinobi Village of Konohagakure and its affiliated country of Hi no Kuni. Let your friends become my friends and I will always open the doors of safety, should they wish it. Let your enemies become my enemies and I will show them unbridled wrath, should they warrant it. Let it be known, that from this day forth, you and your own will be under the protection of the Jigokukage title and the associated village of Jigokugakure" Daichi said.

Naruto burst into tears, knowing that he was finally safe.

The image disappeared as the recording ended and the crystal fell back into Tsunade's hand while Daichi glared at the assembled crowd.

"You people disgust me" Daichi spat out, "To torture a child to the point where he has to fear for his life daily and ask a complete stranger for protection is unfathomable. I am in awe of the fact that while you people call Naruto such hideous names for something he had no control over nor any choice in, the actions that all of you took against him make you no better than the Kyuubi that attacked you sixteen year prior and yet out of the goodness of my heart I am still willing to forge this trade alliance. Be grateful for what all Naruto has done for you, God knows none of you deserve it"

As Daichi turned and started walking away he was stopped when a person from the crowd yelled out, "DEMON LOVER!"

Immediately Daichi spun around and snapped his fingers resulting in the civilian being restrained by Shadow Tendrils and lifted into the air and brought before Daichi. This caused the civilians to gasp while the Ninjas went on guard and Daichi was surrounded by ANBU.

"ANBU stand down" Tsunade ordered the ANBU remained as they were.

"Tsunade, control your lap dogs or so help me I will not be held accountable for my actions" Daichi growled out.

"ANBU, this is a direct order, stand down lest you be charged with contempt and attempted treason. A charge, I might add, is a capital punishment in this village and so help me, if any of you do anything to jeopardise this trade alliance I will carry out the sentence myself not to mention that fact that I will make it more painful than anything you can imagine by a factor of ten to the eighth power" Tsunade growled.

The ANBU hesitated for a moment before they relaxed and stepped back.

"Good doggy" Daichi muttered before turning his attention back to his prisoner.

"You really should learn to control that tongue of yours" Daichi said before he materialised an icy kunai, "Otherwise, you may just find it escaping beyond your grasp"

"Do your worst, demon lover" The man spat out, "It will only be a matter of time before we purge this village of that abomination and complete the Yondaime's great work"

"Hokage-sama, perhaps you would like to take custody of this… object" Daichi said, "Though I would like it if I were given a copy of the interrogation report"

"Agreed" Tsunade said, "ANBU, take him to Ibiki"

The ANBU saluted before Daichi released the man and allowed him to be taken, but not before he grabbed the man's head, pulled him close and whispered, "For your information, the Yondaime was a personal friend of mine and your twisted, fanatic delusions couldn't be further from the truth"

Once the man was gone, Daichi stepped aside and allowed Tsunade to speak.

"I hope you people finally realise the damage your petty grievances have done to this village. Since the day of that execution, I have been ashamed. Ashamed to call myself your leader, ashamed to call this village my birthplace, ashamed to be a Konoha-nin and be proud at the same time " Tsunade said, "I hope this meeting has made you realise that no good comes from holding onto a painful past. That ignorance and undue hatred leads only to destruction and that letting go is the only way to progress and heal"

The crowd remained silent, but it was noticeable that many hung their heads in shame while hatred burned in the eyes of the minority.

"Now onto our final and even less happy matter of business" Tsunade said as her expression turned grim, "As many of you now know, Uchiha Sasuke has once again betrayed this village and this time he was successful in joining Orochimaru. As such I'm afraid I have to officially declare Uchiha Sasuke as an A-Class missing-nin and have him placed in the Bingo Book with a kill on sight order placed on his head. We gave him a second chance to redeem himself and he abused it by collaborating with the enemy over the past three years before escaping and not only disrupting a joint mission with the village of Jigoku, but also indulging in the unprovoked assault against the leader of said village with the intent to do severe bodily harm"

"Hokage-sama, you can't be serious" a Ninja said, "Uchiha-sama would never betray us"

"His service records say otherwise" Tsunade countered.

"Sama?" Maka muttered.

"As you can see, I-love-Sasuke-itis is an epidemic in this village, symptoms include delusions, extreme adoration bordering on hero worship and complete idiocy" Naruto muttered to her.

"I see" Maka said as she smirked slightly and raised an eyebrow.

"It's not contagious is it?" Soul asked, his voice worried, his face amused.

"As long as your intellectual quotient is in the positives, the virus shall have no hold" Miu whispered.

Daichi snorted and started laughing, half because of the conversation behind him and half because of what the ninja had said.

"Oh God! The amount of ignorance this village is drowning in" Daichi gasped out as he held his stomach and continued to laugh.

"Uchiha Sasuke betrayed you all of his own accord" Daichi said, "I have encountered his type on many occasions. He is a chronic sociopath, all he cares about is fulfilling his own ambitions. Ambitions that will send him spiralling into dark madness. He doesn't care about you people. He doesn't care about this village nor does he care about morals. Uchiha Sasuke will do whatever it takes to get his 'Oh so righteous revenge' the rest be damned"

Daichi then pulled up his right sleeve and bared his arm that had a dark red ring going around his bicep, "This mark is where Uchiha Sasuke so kindly relieved me of my arm. I'd show you the one on my leg too, but I don't want to be charged with indecent exposure. Naruto here had an eye ruined and his arm cut off by your precious Sasuke. Luckily our medical technology is advanced enough to allow us to regenerate missing limbs and organs although the procedure is very, very, very painful and as you can see, Naruto's eye is still healing hence the eye patch"

Later that night, Daichi groaned as he slid into bed and massaged his forehead.

"That bad huh?" Naruto asked with a chuckle as he stepped out of the bathroom in his pyjamas.

"Worse" Daichi said, "The level of blind ignorance and blatant adoration in this village is insane. I just hope the younger generation is still salvageable"

"Scoot forward and take off your shirt" Naruto said with a chuckle.

Even though Daichi raised an eyebrow and the command like tone Naruto had spoken in, he did as asked and said, "Now what?"

"Now this" Naruto said as he sat behind Daichi and scooted forward until the older man was seated between Naruto's legs before he started massaging the man's shoulders.

"Ow! Owowowowow!" Daichi hissed as he clenched his eyes shut and tiled his head back while baring his teeth in pain.

"Relax" Naruto said as he continued to kneed the knots out of his lover's shoulders.

"It's a bit difficult when it hurts this much" Daichi hissed in pain, "Honestly, how do people enjoy this?"

"Urk, fine" Naruto said as he released Daichi's shoulders.

"Naru?" Daichi asked as he felt Naruto moving behind him causing the bed to shake.

"Lie back" Naruto said.

"Wha?"

"Just do it" Naruto said as he grabbed Daichi's shoulders and pulled him back.

As Daichi fell back, he was surprised when he felt bare skin against his back while a pair of arms snaked under his arms and laced together, coming to rest on his stomach.

"What are you doing?" Daichi asked.

"Comforting you" Naruto said.

"Naruto, there's no need to-" Daichi said as he tried to sit up, but was pulled back down.

"Sit" Naruto said in a sort of demanding tone.

"Naru-"

"Shhh" Naruto said softly as he closed his eyes and buried his face in Daichi's hair while inhaling his scent, a scent that reminded him of a pine wood campfire on a frosty morning.

"You always comfort me whenever I'm down" Naruto said softly, "Now it's my turn to comfort you"

Daichi wanted to argue, but he knew it would have been a losing battle so with a semi-defeated sigh, Daichi relaxed his body and basked in his lover's presence and warmth.

"I never realised how nice this could be" Daichi said after a while.

Naruto frowned, "Haven't you ever had any of your ex-boyfriends ever do something like this for you?"

"No, I was the one always doing it for them" Daichi said.

Naruto uttered a low feral growl, "Tell me who they were so I can kill them when we get back home"

Daichi snorted a chuckle, "I don't think such extreme measures are necessary"

"I was actually holding back when I said that" Naruto growled.

Daichi furrowed his brows in intrigue, "Are you… Naruto, are you upset?"

"Yes" Naruto said through gritted teeth.

"… Why?" Daichi asked.

"Because they treated you so casually" Naruto said.

"I don't… I don't understand" Daichi said.

Naruto took a deep breath and sighed in order to control his temper, "They took you for granted. That alone is unacceptable"

Daichi raised an eyebrow and flipped himself onto his stomach, "Naruto, I'm not that-"

"Yes you are" Naruto said seriously as he cupped Daichi's face with his hands, "You are special. To me and so many others you are special. I mean, you gave me a second chance at life. You gave me a home when I no longer had one. You took me into your family, you showed me love, guided me, and nurtured me. You accepted me. You do so much and never expect anything in return, unless it has to do with business"

Daichi chuckled as he looked into his lover's eyes and gently caressed his whiskered cheek with the back of his hand, "Do you really think I'm special?"

"Yes" Naruto sighed as he nuzzled into Daichi's hand and held it with his own, "That and more. You have always comforted me when I was down or stressed out so it's only fair that I return the favour when you are stressed"

"I'm not stressed per say, it's just… these people are so blinded that it's amazing they get anything done. I've been wracking my brain trying to think of a way to make these people see the light that it's giving me a headache" Daichi said.

"Worry about it later" Naruto said, "We can lie to these people later, for now you are going to relax, unwind and stop thinking of any political BS"

"Alright" Daichi said with a chuckle then sighed before leaning forward and placing his lips against his lover's.

Naruto sighed contently at the contact as his hands buried themselves in black hair before breaking the contact and saying, "I love you, Daichi"

"I love you too, Naruto" Daichi said with a warm smile before he kissed the blond again, this time with deepening passion.

Naruto moaned softly when Daichi nipped at his lower lip and gladly parted them allowing their tongues to caress each other.

Daichi gave a nasal sigh when Naruto's hands started gliding over his back, the nails scratching the skin ever so gently before suddenly breaking the kiss and yawning loudly.

"Am I boring you?" Naruto asked with an amused chuckle.

Daichi blinked several times, "No, I just suddenly felt really sleepy"

Naruto chuckled, "Excellent, then my mission is a success. You're relaxed and ready to have a good night's sleep"

"Well then *yawn* guess I should go to sleep then" Daichi said then started rolling off Naruto only to be pulled back and his head pressed in to a smooth, well defined chest.

"You're not going anywhere" Naruto said as he hugged his lover, closed his eyes, buried his face in black hair and breathed deeply, "Like I said *deep breath* it's your turn to be comforted, so you are going to stay here, in my arms, and sleep, no argument"

"Ok then" Daichi said as he kissed Naruto's chest above his heart then turned his head and went to sleep with the sound of Naruto's heartbeat resonating in his ear.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Hey Everyone! I'm back! First I'd like to apologise for the lack of updates, I had a lot of uni stuff to deal with and left me with little time to write. Then I started working on an Original idea for a story, but the damn thing just wouldn't flow properly so I gave up on that and came to the conclusion that FanFictions are where I belong, YAY!**

**So I now present to you the result of The Twist and the aftermath of Naruto's 'Revival' FUKATSU! I'll admit I had something much better planned for the announcement of Naruto's Return from the dead and I am not too happy with what I wrote, but when I was thinking the scene up, I ended up thinking too far ahead and forgot the whole damn thing *Sheds a tear***

**No Jutsu-Jutsu no Jutsu For this chapter *sniff***

**Enjoy.**


	21. Shocking Surprises and an Onsen Hotel

Chapter 21: Shocking Surprises and an Onsen Hotel

The next morning Naruto woke up feeling extremely relaxed and let out a long, loud groan as he stretched.

"Morning!" Daichi called out from the bathroom.

"Morning" Naruto mumbled as he opened his eyes and gasped when he saw the ANBU on the ceiling while his system went into overdrive.

Reacting on instinct, Naruto flung the kunai that was under the pillow at the intruder only for it to be plucked out of midair by a Shadow Tendril and tossed aside.

Forcing himself to calm, Naruto allowed his eyes to take in more information and saw that the ANBU was wrapped in Shadow Tendrils and that there was an extensive black web spread across the ceiling.

Slipping out of bed, Naruto saw that there were more people trapped in the web and counted five ANBU, four Shinobi and at least eight civilians all of them unconscious.

"Daichi?" Naruto called out.

"I'm in the bathroom" Daichi called out.

"Spiderman, Spiderman~ Does whatever a spider can~ Spins a web, any size~ Catches thieves just like flies~ Look Out!~ Here comes Spiderman~" Daichi sang as he rinsed his razor in the basin full of water.

"Daichi!" Naruto said as he entered the bathroom, "Wha-!… What are you doing?"

"Composing a Dissidian Symphonic Opera using a Quantum Polynomial, a glass of milk and a teddy bear- I'm shaving, what does it look like I'm doing?" Daichi said as he scraped the last vestiges of foam from his face, a very large and bubbly puddle of sarcasm at his feet.

Naruto remained silent and blinked several times while his brain processed what had been said while Daichi washed his face.

"Good morning" Daichi said after he dried his face, turned around and gave Naruto a quick kiss.

Naruto blinked a few more times before his mind kicked into gear; he grabbed Daichi and dragged him into the bedroom.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked as he pointed to the ceiling.

"Yes, a bit underwhelming, if you ask me. I was expecting a lot more, but then again this village is such a disappointment" Daichi said casually as he made his way toward the storage scrolls.

Naruto blinked several times in bewilderment before marching up to Daichi, "You were expecting this?"

"Of course" Daichi said as he got dressed, "What else would you expect from a village of idiots?"

"Well… this and a lot more, but I didn't think they're have the balls to try and take on a Kage" Naruto said.

"Oh please. Under current context, what you call balls I call deluded idiocy" Daichi said as he gestured at the captives with a hairbrush, "This is the result of years of ignorance induced xenophobia. Every single one of these people broke in here trying to 'complete the Yondaime's great work' and so call 'punish the demon', fanatic stupidity at its finest"

"So… what are you gonna do with them?" Naruto asked.

"Hand them over to Tsunade" Daichi said, "Let her deal with the paperwork"

Naruto snorted back a laugh, "Just don't let her hear you say that"

"Oh I don't plan to" Daichi said with a chuckle then looked at his unconscious captives and sighed, "Time to clean up"

Snapping his fingers, Daichi watched as the people were lowered to the ground one by one while Naruto sealed them into scrolls.

Once the people had been sealed, Daichi pocketed the scrolls, slipped his arms around Naruto's waist and held him close.

"Hey" Naruto said softly with a warm smile while he rested his hands on Daichi's shoulders.

"Hey" Daichi replied while he smiled and pressed his forehead against his lover's then sighed.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, looking slightly worried.

"Nothing major, I'm just at a bit of a crossroads" Daichi said.

"What's the matter?" Naruto asked.

"Well the thing is… there is nothing left for us to do here… for now anyway" Daichi said, "We are in fact slightly ahead of schedule and can process with the next step, but… there is a part of me that wants me to stay"

"Which part?" Naruto asked.

"See that's the weird thing. It's not a political or combative desire, but a social one" Daichi said as he furrowed his brows in thought then chuckled, "I think the social butterfly in me want to play for a bit"

"Hmm, maybe it's your minds way of telling you to take a break for a while?" Naruto asked, "You said yourself, we are ahead of schedule"

"True, but my merchant blood protests and boy does it protest" Daichi said, "I guess what I really want is an excuse to stay for a few more days. Any ideas?"

"How about spending the next few days exploring the village? Really take in the sights" Naruto said.

"Meh, I already mapped out the entire village using the Mukogan whenever we wandered. I've already seen everything and in far greater detail and clarity too" Daichi said.

"Hmm, how about setting up shop?" Naruto asked.

"Meh, don't feel like it" Daichi said as he waved the idea off, "Plus I want these people to get used to the fact that you are still alive before empowering them further"

"Then how about getting people to accept that I'm alive?" Naruto asked.

"What are Kage Bunshins for?" Daichi countered.

"You're not making this any easier" Naruto said as he frowned before a lecherous grin crept across his face, "How about we lock ourselves in this room and spend the next few days having hot, nasty, animalistic sex? You haven't given me a good 'that'll-hurt-in-the-morning' ass pounding in a while"

"Tempting" Daichi said as he smirked, quickly shoved his hand down Naruto's pyjama bottoms and started groping, "But we can do that anytime we want anyway. Besides, tonight I already plan to rape that tight ass of yours until you can't sit for a week"

Naruto moaned at the idea and Daichi's fondling then leaned forward slightly and whispered, "I can't wait"

Daichi chuckled as he pecked Naruto on the lips and withdrew his hand.

Naruto sighed both in disappointment at Daichi removing his hand and in mild agitation at their predicament before looking out the window, getting an idea and smirking evilly.

"What's wrong?" Daichi asked.

"I know just how to get you to stay" Naruto said and began whispering in Daichi's ear.

Tsunade was annoyed and seriously felt like bashing her head against the Hokage's Monument. Annoyed because of the ridiculous amount of paper work she had been getting over the past week and wanting to bash her head in because of how stupid the majority of her village was. Ever since the village meeting a week ago, the more idiotic members of the public had made it their mission to make her life and Naruto's life a living hell by making wild and ridiculous accusations against him.

"I'm back" Shizune said with a sigh as she entered Tsunade's office and threw a folder on the desk, "Here's the medical examination report for the baby"

"What baby?" Tsunade asked.

"The one whose mother claims that Naruto had bitten him and turned him into a vampire" Shizune said as she rolled her eyes.

"What was the actual diagnosis?" Tsunade asked.

"A Mosquito bite" Shizune said.

Tsunade started banging her head against the table.

"Now, now, Hokage-sama. A woman as elegant and beautiful as yourself shouldn't be trying to permanently mar her features, it would be most unbecoming of you" a voice said causing Tsunade and Shizune towards the couches and see Daichi sitting there casually with a smile on his face.

"Dammit, Daichi! How the hell did you get in here without setting off the security?" Tsunade yelled.

"Oh come now Tsunade" Daichi said, "Bypassing security seals is second nature to me"

"Are you saying my security is lacking?" Tsunade asked with a raised eyebrow.

"On the contrary, the level of complexity is really quite beautiful. It took me ten minutes along with the use of my Kekkei Genkai to find the only safe loop hole that would let me in. It was actually quite satisfying to try and outsmart Minato; he really is quite the Seal Master. Towards the end, I was quite tempted to give up and use my Shinigami powers to enter your office, but alas my superior skills in Fuinjutsu prevailed" Daichi said.

"Well I'm glad my predecessor was able to provide you with such entertainment" Tsunade said as she folded her arms, "Now do you have a reason to be in my office or should I just tell you to get the hell out?"

"I was bored" Daichi said as he shrugged, "So I thought I'd come hang out here for a bit"

"What about Naruto-kun and the others?" Shizune asked.

"Naruto is hanging out with Jiraiya, Soul and Ichigo are sparing behind the Hokage's Monument and the girls are at the hot springs" Daichi said.

"*sigh* Might as well start planning on Jiraiya's funeral" Tsunade said.

Daichi burst out laughing while holding his stomach and stamping his foot on the floor repeatedly.

Once Daichi had calmed down, he wiped the tears from his eyes and said, "Don't worry, I told them to go easy on him"

"Shame and here I was getting my hopes up" Tsunade said in such a way that Daichi was unable to tell whether she was being serious or sarcastic.

"So how was your day?" Naruto asked as Daichi entered the hotel room.

Daichi raised an eyebrow when he saw that Naruto was lying on the bed with his arms folded behind his head, "You look comfortable"

"Well of course" Naruto said as he smiled, "Everything's packed, our plan is a success and tomorrow Konoha is going to get a lovely surprise"

"And to think I was coerced so easily" Daichi said.

"Hee, Hee" Naruto said as he grinned, "That's 'cause I know exactly what buttons to press in order to manipulate you. Too bad we won't be able to view the chaos in person"

"I've already set the surveillance crystals at key locations to give us a perfect view of the incident sight and I've bugged select people in order to record their reactions" Daichi said with a grin.

Naruto chuckled as he jumped off the bed, made his way to Daichi and wrapped his arms around the man's waist before popping a devilish smirk, "You are evil"

"And you are entirely to blame" Daichi replied as he rubbed his nose against Naruto's.

"How are you going to get the surveillance crystals back when we're going to be on our way to Nami? I certainly hope you're not going to pick them up the next time we visit" Naruto asked.

"I inscribed each crystal with an inverse variation of the Hiraishin Seal" Daichi said, "Once activated, the crystals will be pulled to me instead of me being pulled to them"

"Nice!" Naruto exclaimed, "I can't wait. How long will you have them recording before you reclaim them?"

"Mmmm, about three days" Daichi said.

"I hate you" Naruto said with a mock leer, "How dare you make me wait"

"Well then" Daichi said as he smirked while his hands slipped down Naruto's back and squeezed the blonde's behind, "I guess I'll just have to distract you until then"

The next morning, Daichi, Naruto and the rest were at the gate while Tsunade, Shizune Jiraiya, Kakashi and, oddly enough, Anko were there to see them off.

"I want that iron maiden" Anko said through gritted teeth.

"Oh for God's sake, if you're that eager, you can come with Tsunade when she comes to Nami in order to further discuss the trade alliance" Daichi said, "Depending on how long you're there for, you can even watch me make the damn thing"

Anko got a blissful, faraway look in her eyes as her imagination ran rampant.

"*sigh* Now look at what you've done" Tsunade said, "I'll have to tell Ibiki to cut her interrogation shift short otherwise she'll kill each and every one of them"

"Glad to be of service" Daichi said with a grin then gave a confident sigh, "I guess it's time to go"

"Bye, Baa-chan" Naruto said as he hugged his surrogate grandmother, "See you in about two weeks"

"Bye Naruto" Tsunade said.

"Bye Shizune-nee-chan" Naruto said.

"Bye Naruto" Shizune said.

"Enough with the goodbyes" Daichi said then grabbed the back of Naruto's collar, "If I don't intervene now, we'll never leave"

Suddenly a fierce wind kicked up as Daichi lurched forward with a massive burst of speed while dragging Naruto behind him.

"*Sigh* Eager beaver" Miu said before she suddenly transformed into a black panther and chased after her cousin.

"See ya soon" Ichigo said before he and Nell disappeared in a blur of Shunpo and a buzz of Sonido respectively while Maka chuckled before transforming Soul into flight mode and took off after the rest.

"That was different" Shizune said.

"For them it's normal" Kakashi said.

Suddenly a very loud rumbling was heard causing the entire village to come to a standstill and watch as the Hokage's Monument shook violently and take on an almost blinding glow.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Tsunade yelled as an intense gale surged through the village.

"I DON'T KNOW" Jiraiya yelled, "BUT I HAVE A PRETTY GOOD IDEA OF WHOSE FAULT IT IS"

"AACHOO!" Naruto sneezed violently, "*sniff* 'scuse me"

"Bless you" Daichi said then smirked, "I think they figure it out"

"Dammit" Naruto said as he sniffed again to clear his sinuses, "I was hoping it would take a while"

Once the chaos had ended, people emerged from within the buildings the and cleared their eyes before staring wide eyed at the monument.

"THAT DAMN UZUMAKI!" Tsunade yelled at the road, "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM I'LL-"

"I think you have a more pressing matter to attend to, Hime" Jiraiya said as he tapped Tsunade's shoulder while staring at the Hokage's Monument.

"What are you-" Tsunade's jaw dropped and her eyes went wide when she saw what had become of the Monument, "… …AAUGHHHHH!"

"So what exactly did you two do to the Hokage's Monument?" Maka asked into her communicator, she and Soul were currently flying above the canopy while Ichigo Shunpoed across the treetops.

"The Crystals are due for retrieval in three days, you will just have to wait until then" Daichi said, Naruto and himself were travelling via the branches while Nell and Miu traversed the forest floor.

"Naruto, be a dear and tell us" Miu said.

"My lips are sealed" Naruto said with a giggle, "All I can and will say is that it is epic"

"Tch, cheapskates" Ichigo said.

"Patience is a virtue~" Daichi sang while Naruto chuckled.

Two hours later saw the group standing in front of the bridge that led into Nami no Kuni.

"I do believe we've set a new world record" Daichi said.

"Awesome!" Naruto said happily.

"So this is the bridge you helped build?" Ichigo asked.

"Yup!" Naruto said happily.

"It's quite busy" Nell said as she watched the various carts and people traverse the construct.

"Nami is a major port, it would stand for it to be ripe with commerce" Daichi said, "And of course we are going to add to that commerce"

"Hey there's a sign over here" Soul said as he made his way to one of the bridge's major supports and read out loud, "The Great Uzumaki Naruto Bridge"

"EEEHHHHH!" Naruto cried out as he rushed over to the sign wide eyed in shock then in a small voice murmured, "I can't believe they named it after me"

"Congrats!" Daichi said happily as he smacked Naruto on the back.

"There's another sign at the bottom" Maka said and read, "This bridge was named after a young boy who saved this country from the hands of a tyrant and gave us back our pride. He is our hero and saviour and was taken from us at the hands of the ignorant. May they forever burn in hell. Uzumaki Naruto, may the Afterlife give you what this ungrateful world could not and may you finally find peace. We will miss you dearly and you will forever hold a place in our hearts and homes"

"*sniff* *sniff*"

Everyone looked to see that Naruto had pulled his hood over his face and was crying silently.

"Shhh! Shhhhhh!" Daichi said as he hugged Naruto and rubbed his back soothingly, "You have no need to be sad, these people loved you deeply. You should be proud of them"

"I am" Naruto rasped out between sobs, "I just never though anyone would ever say that about me, it's a little overwhelming"

"I understand, Naru, I understand" Daichi said as he held Naruto tight, "Come on let's get to a hotel before it starts raining"

"Huh?" Naruto said as he looked up and saw that it had become very cloudy before he sniffed the air and did indeed smell the oncoming rain, "I guess we should hurry"

"If you don't have anything better to do" Daichi said with a chuckle.

Naruto chuckled as he wiped his face clean then popped a wide grin.

"Feeling better?" Daichi asked.

"Yeah" Naruto replied.

"So… where should we stay?" Daichi asked once they had crossed the bridge, "Naruto any ideas?"

"Hell if I'd know" Naruto said, "Last time I was here, this place was a dump and we stayed with the client"

"How about here?" Miu asked as she pointed to an immaculately decorated hotel.

"Neuuuu" Daichi said as he made a sour face, "I can smell the underground brothel"

"How about there?" Ichigo said as he pointed to a tall building.

"Opium den next door" Daichi said.

"How about here?" Soul asked as they passed a tavern.

"Too much of a security risk" Nell said.

"This looks nice" Maka said as she pointed to a large complex and what looked like steam coming from a very large side courtyard.

"An onsen hotel?" Daichi asked, "Looks nice, let's check it out"

"Welcome! Welcome! Welcome to Onsen no Rakuen where we pluck you out of the Mortal Plane and transport you to a realm of utter relaxation" A women with long brown hair wearing a light but elaborately decorated kimono said as the group entered.

"Wow!" Soul said as he took in the expansive interior.

"I'm liking this already" Daichi said.

"I am awesome" Maka said as she puffed out her chest and shined her nails on her jacket.

"Now then are you one party or multiple" The woman asked.

"A single party" Daichi said.

"Business or pleasure?" The woman asked.

"A bit of both, but its more business than pleasure" Daichi said.

"Then might I recommend our deluxe entrepreneur suite" the woman said, "It's a five bedroom suite surrounding a large common room along with access to a private outdoor onsen"

"Sounds nice" Daichi said, "And the price?"

"20,000 Ryo per night for the entire suite, of course the price includes meals delivered to the suite along with twenty four hour room service and access to our spa" the woman said.

"What no games room?" Naruto asked.

"The games room is standard in all our packages, I was just naming the exclusives" The woman explained.

"I think that's quite a fair price, considering all that's included" Daichi said.

"As I said, it's our deluxe entrepreneur suite" the woman said.

"We'll take it" Daichi said.

"Of course all payments are to be up front and in cash prior to occupation" The woman said.

"And there's the fine print we've been waiting for" Soul said with a chuckle.

Daichi chuckled heartily as he pulled a scroll from his pouch and unsealed a large amount of cash, "Here is payment for a week's worth of lodging and should we wish to extend our stay, I shall provide the next set of payments two days prior to the end of our lodging contract"

"You are most generous" the woman said as she took the money and bowed, "We thank you for your patronage"

Once the woman had put the money away, she made her way around the reception desk and said, "Come, I shall show you to your suite"

"Wow!" Miu said when they entered the suite.

"That about sums it up" Naruto said as he admired the ornate table, artistic wall hangings and overall luxurious decor.

"Interesting" Daichi said, "I like how it's not overly luxurious yet the decor works together to heighten the room's feel"

"An astute observation" the woman said, "We went with more relaxing harmony instead of oppressive luxury"

"Well we are Shinobi" Daichi said as he and the rest of the group stood in which a way that the light made their Hitai-ites seemingly glow.

"I see" the woman said, "But forgive me if I don't recognise the symbol"

"Don't worry" Daichi said, "You will soon"

The woman blinked a few times before brushing the statement off and said, "Well I'll leave you to get settled. I'll have an attendant sent over in about an hour to take your dinner order"

"Thank you" Daichi said with a warm smile.

"And by the way, my name is Mitsumura Hanasaki, proprietress of this establishment" the woman said.

"T'is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mitsumura-san" Daichi said.

Hanasaki smiled, bowed and turned to leave, but stopped when Miu called out to her.

"I'd like you to have this" Miu said as she handed over an autographed picture of herself at one of her concerts as well as an autographed CD of her newest single.

Hanasaki looked at them curiously before her eyes widened in realisation and her head shot up to look at Miu.

"Y-you're-!" Hanasaki stuttered out.

Miu smirked as she struck a pose, flipped her hair out and said, "Dazzling the stage"

Hanasaki's eyes widened even further before she forced herself to calm, cleared her throat and in a strained voice said, "I-it is an honour to h-have you stay with us, Miu-sama. I-I hope you have a pleasant stay with us"

With that, Hanasaki backed out of the room, bowed and slid the door closed.

There was a short pause before the sound of retreating footsteps was heard that turned into an all out run while a fading voice cried out, "MAFUYU!"

"Well that was amusing" Daichi said before a distant chorus of fan-girlish squeals were heard.

"Very" Ichigo said.

"But now onto a more important matter" Miu said catching everyone's attention, "Who bathes first"

Daichi was about to speak but was cut off when Miu raised her hand and said, "Un, un, you two are going last, that is final"

Daichi frowned and folded his arms, "Fine, Naru and I will bathe after dinner, happy?"

"Much" Miu replied.

"Ahhhhhhh~" Naruto cooed as he soaked in the steaming water.

"Having fun?" Daichi asked from the showering area as he washed the soap off his body.

Naruto simply gave Daichi a thumbs up while he tilted his head back and let the unusually warm rain splash over his face.

Hearing a splash, Naruto opened his eyes and tilted his head forward in order to see Daichi wade over.

"Oooh this is nice" Daichi said as he stood in the shoulder deep water.

"Glad you could join me" Naruto said with a chuckle as he wrapped his legs around the man's waist and pulled him closer until Daichi's legs were pressed against the submerged ledge Naruto was sitting on.

"Glad to join" Daichi said as he placed his hands on the onsen's edge in order to support himself.

Naruto chuckled softly before he sighed while Daichi leaned closer and captured his lips with his own.

Naruto moaned into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Daichi's neck who lifted the blond off the ledge and backed up into the centre of the spring.

Naruto whimpered as Daichi caressed the inside of his mouth with his tongue and was breathing heavily, with a rosy tint to his cheeks and half lidded eyes when they parted.

"I uhh" Naruto said softly, "I think the heat's getting to me"

"Mmmm" Daichi replied as he leaned forward and kissed his lover.

"I'm serious" Naruto said.

Daichi grunted again and kissed the blond with rising passion as he made his way back to the ledge. Once there, Daichi climbed on onto the ledge such that he was on his knees then hefted Naruto out of the water, sat him down on the edge and saw that he was completely aroused.

Looking up at the blond, who was still breathing heavily, Daichi placed a finger on the tip of the engorged manhood and nudged it back and forth, eliciting soft moans from the Jinchuriki.

"You want me to take care of this?" Daichi asked while continuing to manoeuvre the appendage like it were a joystick.

Naruto moaned softly and nodded his head causing Daichi to remove his finger, lean forward and gently lick the engorged tip.

Naruto gasped at the surge that ran through him and moaned softly as Daichi continued to lick and gently suckle the leaking head and had to slap a hand over his mouth in order to stifle a cry of pleasure when Daichi took him into his mouth and down to the root in a single fluid movement.

"You don't need to hold back" Daichi said after he had pulled back completely, "I've covered this place in silencing seals, no one can hear us"

Naruto nodded in acknowledgment then threw his head back and moaned loudly when Daichi inhaled his lover until his face was buried in Naruto's neatly trimmed pubes.

"Ohhhhh~ Daichi!" Naruto moaned as the older man continued to feast on the stiff member, occasionally molesting the tip with his oh so skilled tongue, "Ahhhh! Ah! Ahhhhhhhhh!"

"Mmmmm" Daichi said as he pulled back completely and started stroking his lover then licked his lips, "*slurp* Did you enjoy that?"

Naruto continued to whimper through the pleasure and managed a quick nod before Daichi swallowed him again, "Unnnnnnnnn!"

After fifteen minutes, shudders began running through Naruto's body as his breathing became more rapid and irregular.

"D-Daichi!" Naruto gasped, "I-I'm close!"

Daichi's response was a long hum as he increased his suction and began bobbing his head rapidly causing Naruto to cry out his name as he exploded in his lover's mouth.

After coming down from his high Naruto managed to slip back into the water where he wrapped himself around his lover and kissed him deeply.

"Daichi" Naruto said as he rested his head against the man's shoulder then reached down with a hand and began stroking him, "I… I need you in me"

Daichi groaned at his lover's touch as he kissed the base of his neck and mumbled, "Not tonight"

"Why?" Naruto wailed in an almost desperate manner.

"Because we promised we wouldn't soil this place and we have business to attend to tomorrow. It wouldn't do to have you walking around with a sore ass and a constant blush" Daichi said.

Naruto gave a disappointed groan, "Fine. But I still get to make you cum"

Daichi chuckled as he turned around, released his lover, pulled himself out of the water and sat on the edge, his arousal standing at attention.

Naruto groaned at the sight before taking Daichi into his mouth and sucking on the member with earnest.

"Mmmmm" Daichi groaned as he leaned back slightly and propped himself with one hand while the other stroked his lover's matted hair.

To any third party the sight would have been something to behold, Daichi; with a soft, loving smile and a lustful blush on his face; sitting on the edge of the onsen; legs dangling in the water; his upper body leaned back slightly allowing the warm, heavy rain to cascade down his chiselled body while a hand stroked a blond head of hair with gently encouragement and Naruto; with his face buried between the man's legs while he sucked on the fleshy appendage with an almost primal hunger.

"That's it Naru, just like that" Daichi cooed encouragingly as he continued to stroke Naruto's rain-drenched hair, "I'm surprised at how eager you are, considering how much food you ate during dinner"

Naruto quickly pulled back and started licking up and down the long thick rod while he said, "I'll always have enough room for you", then went back to consuming Daichi's manhood.

"Does that mean I'm dessert?" Daichi asked.

"Mmm" Naruto said as he released Daichi with a pop and smirked, "Midnight snack"

Daichi chuckled and uttered a groan-like sigh when Naruto continued his ministrations.

After a while Daichi let his head drop forward and uttered a long, soundless sigh as he climaxed in his boyfriend's mouth.

Naruto, caught off guard by the suddenness of it all, immediately backed off and was treated to having his face coated in thick ropes of Daichi's seed. When he saw the assault starting to dwindle, Naruto grabbed hold of Daichi's member and started stroking it, earning a few added spurts of thick cum to cover his face and groan from the older man.

"A little warning would have been nice" Naruto said with mock annoyance as Daichi slipped back into the water, "Not that this wasn't a fun experience"

"Surprise" Daichi said with a chuckle then leaned forward and started licking his lover's face clean and sharing it with a kiss.

"I think we need another shower" Naruto said.

"Mmm, five more minutes" Daichi said as he sat on the underwater ledge and pulled Naruto into his lap while pressing the blonde's head against his chest.

"Ok" Naruto mumbled as he shifted his position in order to get comfortable and then placed a kiss above Daichi's heart.

"Well it's about time the two of you came out of there" Miu said when Daichi and Naruto entered the room wearing the sky blue yukatas the hotel had provided then pointed to the rest of the group who were sitting on the floor, around the table, "We were starting to get bored… well they were getting bored, I was busy snapping some lovely photos of two lovers sharing an intimate moment"

Daichi's and Naruto's eyes widened in a mixture of shock and horror while Miu smirked devilishly and removed a small camera from her yukata sleeve.

"Miu!" Daichi said dangerously and leapt at his cousin only for her to pirouette out of his way.

"Ah, ah, ah~" Miu said as she waved her index finger, "We can't have you getting a hold of these pictures now can we?" then flipped out of the way when Naruto tried to tackle her.

"Nee-chan~" Naruto whined from the ground, "You have no idea what will happen if those pictures get out.

"Oh, but I do, my dear boy, I do and that is exactly why I took them" Miu said then danced aside when Naruto made another lunge for the camera.

"MIU" Daichi said in a commanding tone causing everyone to look at him, "If you will not hand over the camera, then I demand you give me a copy of those photographs and a 65% share in the sales profits"

Naruto tripped, "Nah! THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE CONCERNED ABOUT?"

"Of course" Daichi said with a grin, "I would never miss up a money making opportunity like this. Plus I want to put the copies in my 'Naughty Book'"

"Naughty Book?" Miu asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A little photo album I made of Naruto and myself in some rather 'compromising' positions" Daichi said.

Naruto was so mortified he fainted.

Daichi snorted in laughter as he made his way over to the blond and picked him up bridal style then started making his way over to their room, "Good Night~"

Once in their room, Daichi gently placed Naruto on the ground and propped him against the wall before setting up their bed. Once done, Daichi placed Naruto on the futon, spooned into the teen's back and pulled the covers over them.

The next morning Naruto was startled awake by a loud crash of thunder.

Naruto groaned in annoyance and yawned before rolling onto his back while mumbling, "Damn thunder"

"Yes blame the weather" Daichi muttered as he leaned close and kissed Naruto on the cheek, "Since it's clear that Mother Nature is out to get you"

Naruto groaned again, this time in contentment, as he turned towards Daichi and snuggled into his chest, "Morning"

"Morning" Daichi said as he kissed Naruto on the forehead then buried his face in blond hair and breathed deeply, "Mmm, nothing like Senteur de Naru to revitalise and clear the mind. It's like a gaseous form of those strange energy drinks from Universe RW-453-B, but without the hyper"

Naruto snorted and started laughing heartily while trying to bury his face deeper into his lover's chest.

"You think that's funny, you should see my stand up act" Daichi said causing Naruto to snort even harder and laugh raucously.

"A bit jovial today?" Daichi said, "What say we try and exacerbate the situation?"

With that Daichi grinned and started tickling the blond.

"NO! NOOO! NAHAHAHAHA! S-STOP!" Naruto cried out as his body spasmed under Daichi's fingers and uncontrollable laughter escaped his lungs.

After a five minute tickle session, Daichi relinquished his assault and allowed Naruto a much needed reprieve.

"*pant* *pant* Oh~ *pant* *pant* *pant* Oh God *pant* Never *pant* *gulp* Never do that again" Naruto gasped out then took a deep breath and let it out, "Hooooo"

"So… how are we feeling today?" Daichi asked as he laid his head down on Naruto's now bare chest since his yukata had opened up during the night and even more so during the tickle attack.

"Pretty good now" Naruto said.

"And earlier, you were startled awake" Daichi said.

"The thunder woke me up" Naruto said, "It reminded me of my old life in Konoha"

"Care to elaborate on that thought process?" Daichi asked.

"Well… the thunder reminded me of the times the villagers would bang on my door during the Kyuubi Festival and I would hide in the air vent under my floor. That reminded me of the constant fear I used to live in and endless hatred I would have directed at me for a reason I knew nothing of nor had any choice in and that, in turn, reminded me of the intense loneliness I had to endure every day until it slowly started to lessen when I made Genin"

"I see" Daichi said as he propped himself up with his arms, "I can see how, in your mind, the sound of thunder would associate with your old life, but you no longer need to dwell on that past"

"I know, but… ever since we crossed into the Elemental Nations the memories from those times have become more prominent in the back of my mind" Naruto said with a sad look, "and even more so since the announcement of my falsified death"

Daichi then lifted one of Naruto's hands and placed it over the teen's heart, "Well if those memories ever rear their ugly, chemically and radioactively mutated heads, just place you hand here and remember what it is that is granting you life"

"My heart?" Naruto asked with a confused frown.

"No" Daichi said, "_My _heart. It was that single act of me giving you my heart in order to keep you alive that set into motion the series of event that has made your life what it is today and isn't it better than what you had before?"

"It is. It's so much better" Naruto said as he lost himself within his memories for a few moments then looked Daichi in the eye, "You're right, remembering how much my life has changed since I met you makes all those years of pain and loneliness look completely insignificant. My life then is nothing compared to my life now, it no longer matters since my old life holds no sway over my new life nor will it ever"

"Exactly" Daichi said then cupped Naruto's cheek and stroked it gently with his thumb, "And always remember the promise I made you when we stayed in Ryumyaku three years ago. I promised that upon my heart, upon my soul, upon my very body, that I would never leave you, I would always be there for you, I would always help you and I would always love you"

"I remember" Naruto said, "and I haven't forgotten"

"Good" Daichi said with a smile then looked at his watch, "Right now, it is quarter past six. What say we grab a few extra hours sleep?"

Daichi then rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling while activating his Mukogan, "Since from what I can see; beyond the old couple doing the nasty two floors above us; the storm isn't going to let up anytime soon, will probably carry on through tomorrow and the day after as well, but from the looks of things it will lessen to about a drizzle at around noon so we can conduct today's business then or at least set the foundation for it and once the storm passes we can really get things moving"

"Fair enough" Naruto said then rolled onto Daichi's chest, pulled covers over them and got comfortable.

When the group stepped out of the hotel at around noon, the rain had indeed lessened to a drizzle.

"Damn I'm awesome" Daichi said with a prideful puff of his chest.

"Now what did he do?" Miu asked, almost afraid to know what her mentally questionable cousin had done this time.

"Don't worry" Naruto said as he fixed his kasa hat and straightened out his rain coat, "He just predicted the time the rain would lessen and he got it right"

"Of course I got it right, but in an attempt to sound less arrogant I thought the drizzle would be less intense than it is now" Daichi said.

"Oh, well in that case your admission clearly spares you from being considered a sociopathic megalomaniac with an ego the size of the Jigokukage's Tower and an over inflated pride to match" Soul said.

"I love how you just described Sasuke without the intention to do so" Naruto said with a cheeky grin.

"Its cause I'm cool" Soul said with a toothy grin while Maka rolled her eyes.

Sometime later, the group entered the suburban area of the city with Naruto in the lead.

"Wow! The people have definitely gone up in life over the past three years, but why are so many of these houses deserted?" Naruto asked.

"Renovation?" Ichigo suggested.

"Not with so many houses at the same time" Daichi said, "And if it were renovations, there would be evidence of construction as well as workers and supplies. No, these people just up and left, simple as that"

"But what would make them do that?" Naruto asked, "These people were prideful, especially after they had just retaken their homes. They would never leave like this, they would stand and fight"

"Well then I guess that begs the simple question" Daichi said, catching everyone's eye, "What has or is happening that forced these people into thinking that leaving was the only option?"

Naruto sighed, "I have a bad feeling about this"

No one could say anything so they remained silent and continued onwards.

"Wow" Naruto said when they arrived at their destination, "This is definitely different"

"In what way?" Miu asked.

"Well it's bigger for one" Naruto said as they looked at the large house in front of them, "Looks a hell of a lot nicer too"

"Well… What are we waiting for?" Daichi asked as he stepped forward and knocked on the door while Naruto pulled the tip of his hat lower.

"Yes?" a woman with long blue hair said when she opened the door.

"Ah, good day madam" Daichi said, "I hope I have the right house, I'm looking for a builder by the name of Tazuna. I was told he lives here?"

"Oh! My name is Tsunami, Tazuna is my father" The woman said, "Might I inquire the nature of your visit?"

"I was hoping to hire him. I'm looking to get some construction work done and he came highly recommended" Daichi said.

"I see, well my father isn't home at the moment, but you are more than welcome to come inside and wait" Tsunami said with a welcoming smile, "I'm sure the rain isn't very pleasant"

"No, no, we couldn't possibly impose. Besides it's not raining that heavily" Daichi said before there was a flash of lightning, a distant rumble of thunder followed by the rain suddenly picking up and coming down with a vengeance.

"You were saying?" Tsunami asked.

"See, even Mother Nature wants us to go inside" Maka said as she entered the house.

"Damn early winter monsoon" Daichi muttered.

Naruto snickered at that statement and stepped into the house.

"Why don't you let me take those hats and raincoats, I'll hang them up in the kitchen to dry" Tsunami said and began collecting the hats and coats.

"Umm, Tsunami-san" Naruto said as he pulled the tip of his hat even lower.

"Yes?" Tsunami replied.

"H-How's Inari?" Naruto asked.

"He's fine, but how did you know my son's-*gasp*" Tsunami gasped when Naruto removed his hat and looked at her with a mixture of apprehension, worry and very slight fear, "N-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto simply nodded and before he could even speak, Tsunami slapped him hard across the face.

"That was leaving us" Tsunami said angrily then grabbed a shell-shocked Naruto into a hug and in a soothing voice said, "This is for coming back"

Naruto still looked thoroughly shell-shocked when Tsunami released him and gently grazed his fingers over his reddening cheek.

"You _will_ tell me everything" Tsunami said as she passed Daichi.

"I intend to" Daichi said, "But it would be more convenient to wait unti-"

"_Now_" Tsunami growled out and led the group into the dining room before going into the kitchen and closing the door behind her.

"Daichi?" Naruto said in a tiny voice.

"Yeah Naru" Daichi said as he looked at Naruto and saw the worry and confusion on his face.

"Wha-what happened?" Naruto asked.

"I think you were forgiven" Daichi said.

"Really?" Naruto asked as he shuffled into Daichi's chest.

"Yeah, really" Daichi said as he hugged Naruto tight and planted a kiss on his forehead causing the blond to whimper.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Tsunami had just closed the door behind her and pressed her back against it before she burst into tears and slid down to the floor.

After five minutes, Tsunami had calmed down somewhat as she looked up at the ceiling and muttered, "The rumours were true. Thank God the rumours were true. Thank you, God, thank you. Thank you for not breaking my son's spirit again"

After a while, Tsunami exited the kitchen with tea, served everyone before she sat down and stared Daichi down with an expression that said one word, "Explain"

Just as Daichi opened his mouth to speak, the sound of a door opening and closing was heard before a voice said, "Oi~ Tsunami, we were able to get everything, but the rice might have gotten a little soaked… where are you?"

"I'm in here and we have guests" Tsunami said as she continued to stare Daichi down.

Naruto started to panic and immediately pulled his hood over his head while burying his face in his arms which were folded on the table. Seeing this, Daichi rolled his eyes and pulled the hood off causing Naruto to pull it back up. Daichi sighed as he pulled the hood off again causing Naruto to glare at his lover and pull the hood over again which pushed Daichi over the edge, so after pulling the hood off for the third time, Daichi sliced it off with a kunai and tossed it onto the table resulting in Naruto looking at him with a slack jaw and utter mortification.

About a second later, an old man wearing glasses and a young teenage boy entered the room and upon seeing Naruto, froze in mid-step while Naruto looked like a cornered rabbit.

"Damn, coulda sworn I haven't had a thing ta drink today" the man muttered before he nudged the teen's side and said, "Inari, are you seeing the same thing I'm seeing or do I need to get my liver checked out?"

"If by the same thing you mean a certain blond who should be dead, then yeah I see em" the teen said.

"Uhh, heh, heh, hiya, Tazuna-san, Inari… long time no see" Naruto said with a nervous chuckle as he stood up and rubbed the back of his head.

Inari stared at Naruto for a long while before marching up to the blonde and planting a firm fist in his gut.

"GEH HEH!" Naruto choked out as he dropped to his knees and fell on his side, "I probably deserved that"

Inari then finished Naruto off with a swift kick to the stomach before storming off to his room.

"That one was uncalled for" Naruto rasped out as he held his stomach.

"You know, between Konohamaru trying to stab him and Inari taking him out with a punch, that was fairly amusing" Daichi said then yelped when Naruto spun on the ground and kicked him in the shin.

"So the rumours were true" Tazuna said as he sat himself down at the table.

"What rumours?" Naruto asked as he crawled back into his seat, he hated it when he let people hit him.

"I had Jiraiya spread the news of your 'resurrection' via his spy network" Daichi said then took a sip of his tea, "So far I am not disappointed"

"So you were about to tell us the truth behind this… web of lies" Tsunami said.

"And the actual truth please" Tazuna said, "None of that 'Battling the Devil and clawing your way out of Hell' or 'Seducing an Angel and getting revived' crap"

"What the fuck do these people smoke to get information that messed up?" Ichigo muttered.

"Is that what people are saying happened?" Daichi asked with mock confusion, "Because here I though Naruto slept with an Angel, tricked it into fighting the Devil then in the ensuing chaos, usurped the throne, declared himself 'Ruler of all things Evil' and created a rift leading back to the land of the living"

"You forgot about Naruto making the Shinigami his bitch and creating an army of undead Kages" Soul said with a snicker.

"Of course" Daichi said, "How could I have been so careless?"

Naruto snorted and started laughing, Daichi and Soul had cheeky grins on their faces, which were wiped off when Miu smacked both of them upside the head, Maka and Nell sighed, held the bridge of their noses and shook their heads while Tazuna and Tsunami just stared and looked confused.

"Sarcasm, Daichi thinks it's an art form, we just think it makes him look stupid" Ichigo said then received a swift whack to the head from Daichi.

"Enough with the stalling" Tsunami said with a hint of annoyance, "Just tell us what happened and tell us the truth"

"*sigh* Well this all started during the Chunin Exams" Naruto said.

"Do we really need to go that far back?" Daichi asked.

"Well it _is _the point where this whole mess started" Miu replied.

"Fair enough" Daichi said then looked at Naruto, "Go on"

"Well during the second stage of the Chunin Exams, we encountered an S-Class Missing-nin called Orochimaru who said that he wanted Sasuke and marked him with some weird curse seal" Naruto said, "At first we thought nothing of it and Kakashi-sensei even sealed it-"

"That was a seal? I thought that was finger paint or dried up squid ink noodles" Daichi said then grimaced and bit his lower lip in pain when Naruto stamped on his foot under the table.

"As I was saying" Naruto said through gritted teeth as he withdrew his foot then composed himself, "*ahem* As I was saying, Kakashi-sensei sealed it and we thought that was it, but it clearly wasn't"

Naruto took a moment to take a sip of his tea before continuing, "After the Chunin Exams and the Suna-Oto Invasion, I went with Jiraiya-sensei to hunt down his old teammate, Tsunade, in order to have her become the next Hokage. After I got back, some of Orochimaru's lackeys contacted Sasuke and coerced Sasuke into taking some offer Orochimaru had made and shortly after Sasuke left the village"

"I was drafted into the team to retrieve Sasuke and while tracking him, we were forced to fight the lackeys. Eventually I was the only one left and had to track Sasuke on my own" Naruto said as his mood darkened and his fists clenched, "I was forced to fight him, the one person I called my best friend and brother, I was forced to fight him and the entire time I could see the desire to kill in his eyes. He wanted to kill me and I didn't want to die, so I fought back. In the end we both used our strongest attacks and… I remember waking up in the hospital after that"

"This is where I come in" Daichi said, "The day Naruto and Sasuke were fighting, I was on my way to Kumogakure and decided to detour past The Valley of the End because my late father had always spoken so highly of it. It was there where I encountered Naruto and Sasuke engaged in their battle. The battle had just ended and while Sasuke had passed out from Chakra exhaustion, Naruto had been severely injured. I rushed both of them back to Konoha where they were treated for their injuries and there was a… complication with Naruto"

"What sort of complication?" Tsunami asked.

"Naruto's heart started breaking down. The cause was a reaction between the tainted chakra from the Cursed Seal that Sasuke was using and the Kyuubi Chakra already in his system which was a result of Sasuke's final attack rupturing a chakra coil in Naruto's heart" Daichi said, "We were forced to remove the heart and replace it"

"H-How? With who's?" Tsunami asked.

"With my own" Daichi said then held up a hand, stabbed it with a kunai at the wrist and wrenched the blade upwards.

Everyone watched in morbid horror as blood gushed out the now split hand before thin black tendrils emerged from both halves and pulled them together before the wound was stitched up and healed instantly.

"As you can see, I heal very quickly so replacing a heart is not an issue" Daichi said then received a hard whack on the head from Naruto.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Naruto yelled, "Why did you just slice your hand open like fish fillet?"

"I wanted to prove my regenerative abilities before people thought I was lying" Daichi said.

"Well next time let them think you're lying" Naruto said as he folded his arms and muttered, "I swear you act like such an emo-bitch what with all the cutting. I bet you cut yourself as a kid"

"I never understood the whole bleed the pain away crap" Daichi said, "Besides my healing factor never gave slitting my wrists much meaning it only pissed my mother off for ruining my clothes and the carpet"

Naruto looked at Daichi with a disbelieving expression then looked at Miu.

"He did no such thing, trust me on this. The one time he tried, I bitch-slapped for two weeks" Miu said.

"And for that I am ever so grateful" Daichi said, "Now then back to the more important matter… Where were we?"

"You replaced Naruto's heart with yours and then you sliced your hand open to prove you went lying" Tazuna said.

"Oh right, thank you" Daichi said, "Anyway, a week after Naruto's surgery, we were told that the Civilian Council, in collaboration with the Council of Advisors, had demanded Naruto's execution and had even subverted the Hokage's authority by garnering the support of the Daimyo himself. Tsunade had no choice but to accept since a Shinobi Village cannot exist without the approval of the country's Daimyo and if the Daimyo were to revoke his approval, Konohagakure would have lost its status as a Hidden Village and every Shinobi would have been forced to either become civilians or become labelled as Missing-nins. Tsunade couldn't allow that to happen and was forced to agree. After we had been told, Naruto asked me for asylum and when I agreed, I devised a plan to get him and myself out of the village. By replacing the two of us with Bunshins, one under a Henge, and placing the two of us under Henges, we were able to leave the village and travel to my home village where Naruto has lived ever since"

There was a long pause as Tazuna and Tsunami digested the information.

"This certainly is a lot to take in" Tsunami said, "But was it really necessary to falsify your death?"

"I had to" Naruto said, "Otherwise I would have been labelled a missing-nin and ended up with a bunch of Hunter-nins trying to capture me"

"I see" Tsunami said, "I can see why that would be unfavourable"

"I think we still need time to digest all this" Tazuna said.

"Please take your time" Daichi said, "It _is _a massive amount of information that we just drowned you in"

"You are more than welcome to stay here until the rain let's up" Tsunami said as she stood up, "I'll be in the kitchen making some more tea"

"Thank you" Daichi said, "Your hospitality is most generous"

With that Tsunami disappeared into the kitchen.

"I'm gonna go think… and maybe get drunk while I'm at it" Tazuna said before he stood up and left.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" Ichigo asked.

"Lounge around, I guess" Miu said.

Soul yawned loudly before resting his head on the table while raising his hand and performing a thumbs up, "I'm cool with that"

Maka didn't argue and simply fished out a pair of glasses from her pocket then a small book and started reading.

"I'm gonna go check on Inari" Naruto said as he stood up and left.

Upon reaching Inari's room, Naruto knocked on it three times and waited for a response.

"Go away" came a muffled response.

"Inari, it's me. Open up" Naruto said.

"Go away! You're supposed to be dead!"

"Inari, open up so I can explain"

"I said go away!"

Naruto sighed then disappeared in a blur of Shunpo and reappeared inside the room.

"You know, I would have thought that after three years you would have out grown your brattiness" Naruto said.

Inari, who was lying on his stomach on his bed with his face buried in his pillow, flipped around in surprise and said, "How the hell did you get in here?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"I'm a ninja… plus you're window was open" Naruto said while gesturing with his thumb.

Inari glared at the blond then went back to burying his face in his pillow, "Go away"

Naruto sighed as he made his way over to the bed and sat down before he was kicked off by Inari.

"OW! Okay fine, I'll sit on the floor then" Naruto said then rested his back against the bed.

The two teens stayed as they were for a long while in complete silence before Inari said, "I hate you"

After a short pause Naruto snorted and started giggling before dissolving into hearty laughter then was quickly joined by Inari.

Meanwhile deep within the forests of Nami no Kuni a person was slammed against a tree and lifted off the ground by his throat.

"What part of 'Zero Contact' did you not understand?" Daichi growled out as he held the man against the tree.

"I apologise" the man rasped out, "But it was of the utmost importance that I spoke with you"

Daichi gritted his teeth before letting the man drop to the ground then shook the rain out of his eyes, folded his arms and said, "Very well, what was so important that you had to risk ruining everything in order to see me, Uchiha Itachi"

Itachi rose from the muddy ground and looked Daichi in the eye, "I have information regarding the Akatsuki's plan of action"

"My master does not wish to know. He is already dealing with other matters and due to his company, he was forced to send me, a Kage Bunshin, to meet you" the Daichi-Bunshin said.

"Why?" Itachi asked.

"My master is a cautious man and plans several steps ahead and tried to accommodate every possible outcome. In his eyes, you are a valuable asset and he cannot allow you to compromise your sleeper status. If the Akatsuki were to get so much as a whiff of a suspected spy within their ranks, it would be disastrous. My master already plans to deal with the Akatsuki without proper forewarning, he wishes to plan as events unfold" the Bunshin said.

"I see" Itachi replied.

"Is there anything else you would like to report?" the Bunshin asked.

"Nothing else other than the Akatsuki do not suspect or are unaware of my status" Itachi said.

"Good, try and keep it that way" the Bunshin said, "If that is all then we shall part ways here"

Itachi gave a slight nod of the head before the clone dispelled itself.

"Hey where's Daichi?" Naruto asked as he entered the dining room followed by Inari.

"Toilet" Miu said while she continued to scribble in a notepad.

"Okay" Naruto said as he took a seat, "And what are you doing?"

"Writing a new song" Miu replied.

"Why would you be…" Inari's jaw dropped when Miu looked at him, "Y-y-y-you-you're"

Miu simply sighed and went back to writing.

Inari continued to stutter until he was interrupted by Naruto.

"Yes, yes we are well aware of Miu-nee-chan's super-star status. You can stop the crazy talk now" Naruto said as he took a seat.

"How can you be so casual about this?" Inari asked.

"Because it's not a big deal" Naruto said.

"But… but!"

"It's not a big deal for us because we knew Miu before she gained stardom. To us, she's plain old Miu, a badass woman who _will _beat your sorry ass for pissing her off and just happens to have a singing voice worthy of praise" Daichi said as he entered the room while dodging the pen and few kunai Miu had thrown at him, "To the rest of you she's a super star"

Inari chuckled nervously.

"Could you please not destroy my house?" Tazuna said as he entered the room holding one of Miu's kunai, "It was a lot of effort, building this place with my own two hands"

"A lot of love and care went into this house, I can tell" Daichi said as he examined the room's structure"

Tazuna narrowed his eyes, "Alright what do you want? The only time people talk to me like that is when they want something"

Daichi looked shocked for a moment then started laughing, "Heard it all haven't you, Tazuna-san? Well you're right; I do want something from you. I'd like to hire you for a little construction project"

"Humph" Tazuna huffed, "Well before that, I need to ask Naruto something"

Just then the kitchen door opened and Tsunami entered with a second round of tea.

"Sure, what do you want to know?" Naruto asked as Tsunami placed a cup of tea in front of him, "Oh thanks Tsunami-san!"

"This whole falsify your death thing, do you regret it?" Tazuna asked.

"Only the fact that I hurt the people I care about by falsifying my death, but that was an inevitability I had to accept. The actual act of leaving the village and starting a new life elsewhere I do not and never will. Konoha may have been the place I was born in, but it was never a home. Jigoku is my home. Over there I have friends, I have family, I have respect, and I have a life. In Konoha, I may have had friends, but I always felt that one day they may turn around and denounce that friendship" Naruto explained.

"I see" Tazuna said.

"Wait, you said you had a family?" Inari asked before his eyes widened then narrowed as he smirked evilly, "Don't tell me you got a girlfriend? Is it Miu-tan? *GASP* OH MY GOD, YOU'RE DATING MIU-TAN!"

Both Naruto and Miu looked at Inari with narrowed eyes and in unison said, "Absolutely not"

"Oh, why not?" Inari asked.

"First off, he's far too young for me; I like my men with a bit of experience and a few more years under their belt. Second off, I'm already married and have a two year old son. Finally, blondes are not my type" Miu said, "That being said, Naruto makes an excellent little brother and a fantastic babysitter"

Naruto puffed out his chest and gave a proud smile, "That's cause Kotaru loves me"

"I see" Inari said then pointed to Maka, "Are you dating her?"

"I'm married to him" Maka said as she poked a lightly snoring Soul in the head.

Soul woke up with a startled snort and raised his head while sleepily asking, "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing all that important" Daichi said.

Soul yawned loudly as a single tear leaked out the side of his eye, "Then wake me up when it is important"

"Will do" Miu said before Soul buried his face in his arms and went back to sleep.

Inari then looked at Nell.

"I already have a boyfriend and it's not Naruto-san" Nell said.

"Then who is your girlfriend?" Inari asked loudly.

"I don't have a girlfriend" Naruto said.

"Dude what are you gay?" Inari asked rhetorically.

"Inari!" Tsunami chastised.

"And if I am?" Naruto asked as he folded his arms.

Inari started laughing, but stopped when he saw that Naruto was serious then went and hid behind his mother, "Are you serious?"

"I am" Naruto said, "Besides, you have nothing to worry about. I prefer older guys"

Suddenly Tazuna went and hid behind his daughter while Inari stepped out from behind her and sighed in relief while wiping his brow with the back of his arm.

"YOU'RE TOO OLD!" Naruto yelled while looking offended causing Tazuna to mirror Inari's actions.

"So then… who's just right?" Inari asked.

Daichi made his way behind Naruto's chair before wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck, rested his chin on top of blond hair and said, "I am"

To finish it off, both Daichi and Naruto popped toothy grins which disappeared when the sound of a camera flash was heard.

"I am sooo selling these as A2 posters" Miu said as she looked at the image she had snapped.

"NAHHHHHH!" Naruto yelled as he lunged at his sister figure in order to destroy the evidence.

"I DEMAND 30% MOE MOE KYUN~ ROYALTIES ON ALL SALES OF THAT IMAGE!" Daichi bellowed as he pointed a finger at his cousin.

"OH LIKE HELL YOU ARE!" Miu yelled while holding the camera out of Naruto's grasp before getting pissed off and kicking the blond, face first, into the wall, "THIS GOLDEN GOOSE IS MINE!"

"Bud I don wada be ogled lige a peed ob meed when we go bag ome" Naruto whined while rubbing his sore nose.

"TOUGH" Miu said as she pocketed the camera.

"You people are insane" Inari said while Tazuna and Tsunami chuckled nervously.

A few hours and two additional rounds of tea later, Daichi was sitting along the length of the open window, staring hatefully at the almost biblically proportioned rain that showed no inclination of slowing any time soon when Tazuna approached him and asked, "Earlier you said that you wanted to hire me. Care to elaborate?"

"Gladly" Daichi said as he slid off his perch and stood.

"Wanna talk here or in private?" Tazuna asked.

"Here's fine, I may be a ninja, but not everything I do has to be secretive" Daichi said as he took a seat at the table.

Once Tazuna was seated Daichi spoke, "To get straight to the point, I would like to hire you for a construction project. I've heard you are the best and I only work with the best"

"What sort of construction?" Tazuna asked.

"I'm planning on setting up a company and would like you to cover the construction of the facilities" Daichi said as he laced his fingers together and rested his elbows on the table, "I will be blunt and tell you that it is a shipping company that I would like to setup. I realise your past experiences with this line of business is a little on the unpleasant side which is why I would like you present when I discuss the matter with the Nami Daimyo. Once I get his approval, I'm hoping it will convince you and garner the approval of the public"

"I see" Tazuna said, "And how can you be so sure that the Daimyo will approve?"

"Daichi can be _very _persuasive" Naruto said as he nibbled on a large rice cracker then slapped Daichi's hand away when he tried to take one off the plate, "Mine"

Daichi simply rolled his eyes and returned his attention back to Tazuna, "So if the Daimyo approves, do I have your employment?"

"Sure, but I won't do you any good. It's not like I have much of a work force after what's happened" Tazuna said.

"What do you mean?" Daichi asked.

Naruto's attention was peaked causing him to face Tazuna and asked, "Does this have to do with the empty houses we saw on our way here?"

"Yes" Tazuna said.

"What happened?" Daichi asked firmly.

"Weird shit is what happened" Inari said as his mother entered the room and promptly smacked him over the head.

"Language!" Tsunami chastised.

"What? It's the truth" Inari said.

"Well you didn't have to be so colourful about it" Tsunami said.

"That pretty much sums it up" Tazuna said, "Strange things have been happening this past year and it has cost me most of my workers and a lot of the community. The people here were so scared that they left the country all together"

"What exactly happened?" Daichi asked.

"You wouldn't believe me?" Tazuna said, "I don't even believe it"

"Try me" Daichi said, "My life growing up was never filled with scepticism and I grew up being very open-minded. So even the most outlandish thing wouldn't be dismissed by me"

Tazuna didn't look very convinced.

"At the very least I can promise you that I won't call you crazy" Daichi said with a reassuring smile.

Tazuna took a deep breath and sighed, "It started about a year ago. At first we didn't think it was serious, but one of our men went missing and he turned up two days later in a state of delirium. He was completely unharmed and the doctor said that the only thing wrong with him was a severe case of anaemia. Over the weeks the disappearances became more frequent and we eventually made a connection. All of the victims were between the ages of 16-25, all of them were men, all of them came back delirious and severely anaemic and all of them remember nothing except the sound of a woman singing. We immediately sent out mission requests to various villages and about four months ago we got a reply from Kirigakure in the form of three Chunin and one Jounin. After questioning the victims, they went to investigate the forests and that was the last we saw of them. A week later a few of the older men, including myself, went into the forests to search for them where we found them pinned to trees, dead and drenched in blood with their throats ripped out and it was after that, that people started leaving"

Daichi remained silent for a long while and it was during that time that Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari noticed that all of them had intense looks of understanding on their faces.

"Do-do you know what happened?" Tsunami asked, "To the people I mean?"

"I believe I do" Daichi said, "But I want to know what you thought it was"

"At first we assumed it may have been a Jashinist, but if that were the case then there would have been murders from the very beginning. After the four ninjas were murdered, we assumed an animal attack, but we don't know of any animal capable of taking on four experienced ninja" Tazuna said.

"We do" Ichigo said.

"But almost all of them aren't native to this region" Maka said.

"Which narrows it down to about five" Naruto said.

"Did any of the victims show signs of sexual activity during the course of their disappearance?" Daichi asked.

"What do you mean?" Tsunami asked.

"Did any of them show signs of having had sex during the time they were missing?" Soul asked causing Inari to blush.

"No" Tazuna said, "Delirium and anaemia were their only issues"

"That brings it down to three" Nell said.

"Did any of the disappearances happen during the day or from with their homes?" Daichi asked.

"No, all of them happened at night and all of them were in the forests at the time" Tazuna said.

"And then there was one" Miu said with a slightly grim look on her face.

Daichi took a deep breath, sighed and stood up, "We will deal with this matter, but we will not ask for payment since you did not file a formal mission request with my village"

"Wow, that's rather kind of you" Tsunami said.

"We have a saying that is the foundation of our military forces, 'Hope for the best, prepare for the worst and expect it to get worst still'" Daichi said, "So I will hope that this problem is nothing major, I will prepare for what I assume it is and expect to be even worse"

"Isn't that kinda pessimistic?" Inari asked.

"You need a certain degree of pessimism, especially in our line of work" Naruto said.

"Now that this situation has come to light, it takes priority" Daichi said, "We will need to return to our hotel in order to make preparations"

Immediately the rest of Daichi's team stood.

"Your hospitality was most generous" Daichi said, "We shall meet again once we have dealt with this matter"

"You guys will be alright, right?" Inari asked as the group waited for Tsunami to return with the raincoats and hats

Naruto grinned goofily, "We'll be fine. The seven of us can make awesome look dull!"

"Please be careful" Tsunami said as she handed out the raincoats.

"We will" Daichi said with a reassuring smile before opening the door and letting everyone step out, "We shall meet again in a few days"

With that the group disappeared into the rain.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I am evil, evil I tell you EVIL! You all will have to wait until the next chapter to find out what happened to the Hokage's Monument (Rest assured, it will be HILARIOUS!) So I would love your feed back on the onsen Lemon, I feel quite proud of the imagery I described. **

**So, now we are in Nami no Kuni and I have finally planted an anchor in an aspect I always wanted to be present in this story, The Supernatural. Chapter 22 will deal with this aspect as well as reveal several interesting twists and a shocker I had planned from before. Chapter 23 will deal with the reason Daichi came to Nami in the first place and there will also be a major incident that will test much and I hope to have it in chapter 23, but if not then chapter 24 guaranteed .**

**No Jutsu-Jutsu no Jutsu this chapter either, but do expect there to be some, if not a lot, next chapter.**

**P.s. WHY WON'T YOU PEOPLE REVIEW? DON'T YOU LOVE ME? DON'T YOU LOVE THE WORLD I CREATED? WHY WON'T YOU VOICE THAT LOVE? 21 Chapters and still only double digit reviews. I've seen fics with single digit chapters and TRIPLE digit reviews. Am I not entitled to the same level of love? *cries***

**Enjoy.**


End file.
